


Rise of the Yautja

by DarkOne09



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Forced Labor, Freedom, Human, Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Partners to Lovers, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Suffering, Teratophilia, Tragedy, War, long story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 72
Words: 198,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkOne09/pseuds/DarkOne09
Summary: Two beings from different ways of life meet together in the dark times of cruelty and suffering. Little did they know that their bond may be the key to free their people once and for all. But what will the costs be? And will it be more than just their lives at stake? Witness the beginning of everything. Witness the rise . . . of the Yautja.
Relationships: Yautja (Predator)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 435
Kudos: 98





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 1 (Prologue)

The quietness of the planet settled into the soft grass and ruffled each leaf of the trees. The jungle was alive, filled with swarms of creatures. From the tiniest insect to the largest of the herds filled with herbivores, everything lived in a cycle. Life and death carried on as if nothing could bother it.

But all that changed one day.

Something moved through the vines that dressed the trees and connected them to others like bridges. The small creature stayed close to the floor, crawling on all fours and moving silently. It stopped for a moment and inhaled deeply into the air. Its four mandibles stretched, catching a tasty scent. It inhaled again until its dreadlocks stood up a little, finally sensing a trail it could follow. With determination, it scurries faster to find it.

After jumping, crawling, and scoundering around the wet floor, it finally saw what was the source of the scent.

There was a carcass of a ram-like creature lying across a clearing. Its purple blood was spilling out, flowing over the area around it. The creature sniffed once more. Its stomach growled in anticipation. It crawled closer to the carcass but as soon as it got through the cover of the bushes, it stiffened in its spot.

There was another creature feasting on the carcass. Another one like itself. It was engorging on a hunk of flesh that it ripped out of the stomach. The creature debated on whether to get any closer and risk getting into a fight.

Another growl from its stomach gave it its answer.

It ran across and jumped over to get a piece. By the time it bit into the carcass, the other creature growled and roared, snapping its mandibles. It roared back. Both arched their backs as they began to circle. Their minds no longer on the carcass but on the competition and their dreadlocks rising from the anger inside. The tension broke when one almost tripped on a rock and the other lunged for the throat. A battle ensued for dominance. Each giving the other deep scratches and bite marks. They were no more than ravaging beasts.

They broke from each other, huffing for air and feeling the stinging pain all over their bodies. Still, they were ready for another round. They growled and hissed, snapping at the other a few times for intimidation. They were about to fight yet again when something from the sky grabbed their attention.

A bright light blocked their sights for a moment until they could see enough that it was a meteorite falling from the sky. Several more followed suit and decorated the orange sky The two creatures clicked and sniffed, thinking it might be food but getting nothing. As the meteorites came closer, it began to take shape. It wasn't a meteorite or anything else of the sort.

It was a fleet of ships.

One crashed unto the planet, shaking the ground with brute force. A cloud of smoke emerged and turned the sky almost black. Curious, the two creatures followed the closest one. They ran on all fours as fast as they could, too fast that they tripped over roots and fallen branches until they reached the edge of a crater.

It was the size of half the forest with the ship buried in the middle of it. At first, the creatures were terrified. The instinct to turn and run was high in their minds until one was brave enough to look at it. It carefully held the side of the crater but slipped as the ground was loose and uneven. It rolled and tumbled until it crashed to the bottom, letting out a shriek of pain. Its shoulder was bruised badly. The other creature stayed on the top, watching as the other got back on its feet, still keen on seeing what the ship was.

It inched closer and closer until it was only inches from the ship, adorned with writing that it couldn't understand. It raised a hand to check it out but stiffened when a hiss of air exploded from the crack. The creature growled and hissed, swiping at the ship but left no dent. Nothing happened and it confused it all the more.

The other one decided to join and came to the ship. They clicked their mandibles, curious as to never have seen such an object.

But then, the ship began to glow with a red light that etched into the cracks and writing. The creatures moved back, keeping their guard up and a ship began to create an opening. A ramp extended from the back and let out more hisses of air that covered the area with a thick fog. The creatures moved back even more as they could see huge shadows coming through.

They were insect-like creatures as tall as 7 or 8 feet and covered in dark brown color like mud. They stood up on two long, hind legs and their arms were as long as them, each with four fingers with claws sharpened like knives. Their bodies were made with exoskeletons like iron bars, wrapping around their torso like ribcages. Their necks and heads were elongated like a horse with mouths that were vicious to the eye. The worst was the two yellow eyes that stared down at the creatures, sending a shiver of fear in them.

The insect creatures tilted their head, observing the creatures as they stood there in fear. One of the insects chirped.

"What kind of creatures are these?" Their voices were high pitched, sounding like a snake.

"They look filthy."

"Are they intelligent?"

"Look at them."

The small creatures couldn't move as one insect came closer. One of the creatures, fearful of this new being, snapped at the insect and got a bite on one of its digits. The insect hissed, pulling back while holding onto its finger.

"They're nothing more than beasts. This planet is worthless for the continuation of the Amengi."

"Not entirely."

Another insect pulls away and moves the injured one out of the way. The two creatures growled again. The insect sees something in them and thrills in amusement. "They might not be worthless. With so many resources to dig up, we'll need someone to do the dirty work."

The insect chirped, turning around to point at another. "Get the rest to land here."

The others bowed and went back inside the ship while one stayed behind. The creatures growled again as they inched closer. They didn't like the look on the lead one as it began to smile.

"We'll find a use for your kind yet."

He takes something from its hip and pulls out a metal object with a long nose. The insect points to the creatures. They had enough and roared, charging at the insects with blind rage. The insect merely chuckled right as they lunged for him.

"You're ours now."

The insect pulls the trigger and a blue light engulfs them . . . and everything around them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kaail opened his eyes. Another nightmare he was having. And I thought I was over it.

He turned his head and saw that morning had come. The light slipping through the wooden blinds that covered the window to his room. It wasn't much but at least he had a bed with fur blankets and a place with a roof over his head. A privilege that not many of his kind would receive.

But then again, his occupation was a dangerous one.

He stretched his sore muscles, letting his arms and legs spread as far as they could go. He grunted when some of his bones popped. Still feeling the burn from the last fight, huh? He growled and got himself off the bed, going for a quick shower to start the day.

Washed up and dried, he put on his loincloth and the fur backing that came with it. He went to the shelving that held his armor and weapons. He'd forgotten to clean them of the blood from his opponents last time but wasn't in the mood to do it yet. He grunted and proceeded to get his white dreadlocks presented, using the leather bindings to tie up bunches neatly.

As soon as he finished and was finally in the mood to clean his armor, an alarm from the metal panel in the stone wall went off. He growled, spreading his mandibles with disgust. He stomps over and presses on the green button to answer.

"What is it!?"

He heard a quiver of a voice. They're afraid. Pathetic.

"My Lord . . . Master Thu'at would like to speak to you about today's itinerary. It's urgent."

"Tell him that I'll come when I want to come!" He smashes the red button next to it and the alarm goes off.

His blood boiled in his veins. Do this and do that . . . Can't they take a break!? Despite his protests, he knows the consequences if he doesn't come. His master would already have a punishment on his mind that he's already endured. Does it matter?

Kaail groans before heading to his armor and putting it on, not paying any mind to the dried stains of mixed blood on it. When he was finished getting them strapped on him and the gauntlets on his arms, he headed outside to start another day of misery.

His living quarters were settled at the top of a stone building as high as the mountain that stood nearby, looking down at the settlement of different districts. Kaail could hear the bustling sounds of beings, running from one area to another. An awful sound.

Kaail couldn't help but look from the balcony, watching the daily life his people and others were forced to live. This wasn't their world anymore.

It belonged to the Amengi now . . . and the Hish . . . their people . . . were their slaves.

Hi everyone!

I hope you love the first chapter. I hope to like it just the same. The story is in dedication to the new Alpha Predator released by NECA to commemorate the 100th release of the predator figures. I hope you like it and follow/review it.

It has just begun . . . :)

Happy Hunting to all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 2

In a great temple, several tall, humanoid aliens with pale skin walked through various doors, leading from one room to another. It is from their people that this great temple was made, constructed to show their dominance and strength. But that is not the main thing that they are well known for . . . and many beings crave and envy such a gift.

It is because of such a thing that the aliens needed to make a neutral truce with a recent enemy that has tried various attempts to take over their species and become the new 'Gods' as they called them. Many wars came and went, devastating both sides. Blood was spilled on many planets, killing many inhabitants and the aliens grew tired of it. The other side was the same but it was still a shock that they would call for a meeting between them. They believed that their enemies would enjoy such an amusement. They have taken lives to pursue their dream of stealing technology. They even took a planet inhabited by a nomadic species and made them slaves, killing any who resist.

But why now?

"Do you think we can trust them?" One of the aliens asked.

"We do not know. We must be vigilant in this pact we will make between them. But we will strike if they try anything."

"Maybe they'll be inclined towards peace if they like the offering we brought them."

One merely turned its head to the side, catching a glimpse of the small figure with its head covered in a thin, white sheet. It was necessary to hide its face from what they were doing, although many believed it wasn't necessary. This being was far more intelligent than they intended when they created it so it became more of a liability and a flawed product. Chains bound its wrists and ankles

The alien huffed and turned away. "What will they think when they realize what we're giving them? After we handed them it?"

"It's their problem. Once the exchange is made, we don't have to deal with it anymore except making a better form."

The aliens stopped at the last double door, massive even for their size but no expense was spared. Lined with their ancient language, carved deep into the metal, it shined with the light. It was an awe-inspiring monument to behold.

The lead alien stepped forward and pushed onto the door. It creaks and groans as it swings open, allowing the aliens to step through. It led to a great hall that was the size of a stadium, fitted with alien technology they have used over many centuries to create new beings and matched the design of the door.

Standing in the middle, their enemies stood to wait for them. They felt disgusted every time they saw their forms, primitive and savage. Four, insect humanoids conversed with one another, not even sensing the presence of the aliens as they walked inside. They could hardly imagine who had created them or how they got into the possession of advanced technology. It's hard to understand how these creatures were able to dominate vast planets over the centuries.

They stopped a few feet away, finally gaining the insects' attention and they break from their little 'conversation', speaking in their language. The aliens were lucky to have a translator with them since it was inevitable that they would speak with them.

"Finally . . . you have arrived. Late as usual but that is to be expected from the Engineers."

One of them growled. "Hold your tongue. And it's also expected for the Amengi to be rude all the time."

The lead Amengi clicked. "We can sit and argue all day as we have over many centuries . . . or we can hurry up with the negotiations."

The lead Engineer grunted. "We've been at war for such a long time and both sides are sick of it. All we want to seed new life into desolate planets around the universe. But each time we do, your kind tends to destroy our work. We kill your kind and then you kill ours in return. We're offering terms of peace to coexist."

"And what do you propose?"

"Stop attacking our kind and our creations. In return, we will offer you the one thing you desire."

The Amengi's chattering grew louder, sounding pleased by what they were hearing. "You know what we want."

"That's not what we're talking about."

Their chattering stopped. The hall fell silent but then filled with hisses of the Amengi. The Engineers tensed up but their leader spoke quickly to dissipate the tension. "We will not hand you the knowledge of creating life. However, we can offer you something else."

One of the Engineers from behind steps forward. He pulls on the chains that were bound to the creature that they brought in with them. It refused to move so the Engineer yanked it forward. It stumbled, trying to dig its heels to stop the forward motion but it was a poor attempt. It had no choice but to follow the Engineer until they were standing between the groups.

"What is that?"

"Our newest creation."

The Engineer reached for the white sheet and pulled it off, revealing a strange creature. It was such a simple creature, modeled generally in the same way as the Engineers but smaller . . . weaker . . . and with a more cream color on its soft skin. It had a large chest that extended farther than they expected. A black mane covered its head and ran down to the center of its back and wore leather clothes as someone patched them together into an outfit. Its eyes were lowered to the ground so they couldn't see the entire face.

"Show them."

Refusing to answer, the Engineer grabbed its chin and forced it to show its face. The Amengi were astounded. The creature had soft cheeks that were brighter in color with a nose in between and a mouth with lips. The eyes are what caught their interest. Unlike the Engineers, they were not entirely black. A round orb sat in the middle of mixed colors of light brown with a small rim of green closer to the center.

To them, they were unsure of it.

"What is it?" One of the Amengi hissed.

"We call it a 'human'."

"An ooman?" It was the closest word to match the Engineer's unusual name for it.

"Yes." The Engineer nodded. "It's the first of its kind."

"What sex?"

"A female."

"Does it have a name?"

"It's unsuited for one."

The lead Amengi tilted his head in curiosity and then leaned closer to the ooman for a look. As soon as it got an inch close, the ooman lunged. She managed to headbutt the Amengi enough to push him back but it was nothing more than someone poking against him. A weak being. The Amengi hissed, making himself frightening, thinking it would become submission. But it didn't. The look of anger and hatred in her eyes made cause for concern.

"I don't like the look it has."

The Engineer didn't like what he was hearing and pulled backward on the chain. The ooman gasped and had no choice but to step back. The damage was done though and the chains had dug into her wrists, enough that a cut was formed. They watched as droplets of its blood dropped to the floor.

"Red blood? Interesting . . ."

The lead Amengi swiped a drop onto its fingers and licked it. He spat a little. Tastes like iron. He wiped the remnants on another Amengi. It would have been an insult to another of similar rank but it was at a lower one so he wasn't bothered.

"I still don't understand why you would want us to have this creature? It looks weak and wild, untamed. And you mentioned it was the first of its kind."

The Engineer huffed. "It is. But she's a flawed product so we're planning to produce more that are more suitable for our needs."

"There's no incentive for us to keep her. If she's flawed, then why not end her life?"

In an instant, the ooman froze in her place. The lead Amengi saw this reaction and smiled. "But apparently, it still yearns to live."

A growl was heard throughout the room, coming from one of the Engineers. The lead Amengi pulled back and hissed. Both groups were in tension again. Sparks were forming that could lead to a fire. The lead Engineer stepped in once more. "You wanted to know how we created life. If you study her . . . make use of her . . . then she might unlock our secrets. With your technology, I'm sure it will be no trouble for you."

The proposition was sound in the lead Amengi's mind. He studied the ooman for a moment, weighing the options. Finally, after much debate, he made the decision. "We'll take her then . . . at the condition of the pact between us."

With that, the Amengi and the Engineers agreed. They decided that no more fighting would occur between them if the Amengi took the ooman female and left the planets that were under the Engineer's protection alone. Both sides were wary if it would last but that's all they can do for now.

They nodded softly to each other before an Engineer handed the chains that held the ooman to one of the Amengi. With a tug, she was brought to the Amengi but wary of these new creatures. She watched as the Engineers walked away, never to be seen again. It wasn't much but the life she knew with them was over. And now, she had to deal with these freaks.

As the group began to return to the ship that brought them here, the lead Amengi stopped. The ooman had no choice but to do the same as the ugly insect humanoid blocked her path. Before she could realize his intentions, the Amengi reached for her hair and grabbed a fistful. He pulled on her scalp, bringing her face closer to his.

"Pretty, little thing."

His teeth skirted across her face. It sent shivers down her spine, making her stomach double over in disgust. The Amengi pulled back to look at her. His massive, yellow eyes focused on her. She growled. Her eyes burning like raging fire.

"But too wild."

He lets go, leaving a burning sensation on her scalp. They stared at each other for a few seconds, neither one backing down.

"My Lord S'wqua. We need to go."

He huffed and began to turn around but not before he said one final thing. "We'll see what you're worth."

He pulled on the chains to get her to follow. The ooman walked on, keeping her gaze on his back. However, the anger softened, replaced with fear of uncertainty. She didn't know if she walked out of Hell or going into a place far worse that she endured.

Either way, she was certain that pain would follow.

Hi everyone!

Another chapter posted to you all. I've been going crazy on this story and it's stuck in my head. As such, I might be posting new chapters for this story every couple of days (maybe two to three days) since the chapters are shorter than my other stories. But this might change things with the posting of one of my stories so I'll be changing things depending on everything.

But for now, the Engineers are involved and given the Amengi a 'present' for them. I wonder what importance this female will bring?

Thank you for the comment from Casiopaya. They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed.

Happy Hunting to all!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 3

It was a bothersome trip. To get to where his master ordered him to go after they talked, he had to go through the lower districts. It was the quickest way or else he'd have to go around and his master isn't a very patient one. Climbing down from one part of the cliff to another, Kaail reached the bottom and emerged out of the small treeline growing along with it.

He circulated through rows and rows of worn-down buildings made of stone just like his, only the material wasn't as sturdy. The climates on this planet were erratic so hot storms can occur without warning, wearing down the structures that weren't suited to endure. Their masters didn't bother to fix it, thinking it's a waste of time. But the worst was the occupants that have taken refuge here. They were servants who either are too weak to fight or stupid. Most belonged to the lower-ranked Amengi that run businesses so they put up the markets in the center of the lower districts to get money, selling anything useful from clothing to scraps of metal to be refined later.

Kaail strolled the streets like he owned the place. His reputation alone was enough to scare the scrawny Hish that were roaming, creating a clear path. It was disgusting to see how thin and pathetic they were. He growled any time one got too close for comfort. I can't believe I have to go through here.

He sighed a relief when he saw what he was looking for . . . the stadium. You would have to be an idiot to not see it even from the lower districts. It sits in between the upper and lower districts, somewhat becoming the visible sign of the border between them. One side had the rundown buildings while the other side was all a metal city with vast buildings as high as the mountains if the Amengi renovated them again. The stadium took a huge chunk of each side but gave access to all ranks to come and watch the entertainment . . . except for the lowlife of the Hish.

As always, Kaail made his way to the small metal door on the side that gave specific access to the participants. A guard remained posted there . . . a Hish that was covered with armor from head to toe, thanks to his master. Although, his job wasn't exactly an easy one. Several claw marks covered his face

"Let me in."

The guard nodded, stepping to the side. He didn't move quickly enough and Kaail made his frustration well known. He punches the guard in the stomach before growling, not bothering to notice the hard groan the guard made.

Turning through a labyrinth of halls, doors, and lifts, he finally made it to the holding area that the participants prepared for their match. Several Hish males were already occupying it but they got out of the way when Kaail came in. He made his way to his common spot, sitting on a bench next to the wall. He checked his weapons to make sure they were ready. One, in particular, was his great spear made of various animal bones he received from his matches.

"Ready for today's matches?"

A thin, brown male with yellow spots had walked up to him and acted like it's nothing. Kaail had dealt with this male before and has become a nuisance to him. Still, he's one of the few that aren't terrified to the core at least so he tolerates him as a colleague and nothing more. "What do you want, Bu'at?"

He chuckled. "Just asking. I heard you've got a bunch of tough ones to deal with today."

"My master had bet a great deal of money as I was told."

"I'm sure he does. With you, it's a guarantee. The 'Great White Warrior' . . . My master envies you and if he were rich enough and your master didn't want you, he would take you in a heartbeat."

Kaail growls. The words Bu'at spoke left a bad taste in his mouth.

He backs off. "Hey. I'm only saying the truth. Don't bite my head off before the match starts."

The stadium suddenly shook with the roars and shouts from the ceiling, turning into a chant. Bu'at raised his head, spreading his mandibles as he listened.

"Looks like you're up first. That's unusual." He grunts. "That means not much audience for the rest of us."

Kaail grunts, standing up while placing his spear across his back. He heads for the lift that opened up right on time. His name lit up on the panel sitting at the top.

"Good luck."

Kaail ignored Bu'at and said nothing as the lift shut behind him. He rubs his head. Such an annoyance. How have I not killed him yet? He may never know.

As the lift went higher, the chants grew louder and clear enough that they were calling his name. The Great White Warrior . . . Kaail . . . or other things. It didn't matter. He was here to fight and nothing else. It was only a few seconds that the lift came to a halt, opening the doors that bled in light. Not bothered, he stepped out with his chest high as he entered the ring.

There had to be thousands of beings in the stadium but that was expected. Most were the lower ranked Amengi and the servants they brought along. The cheers muted any other form of talk as he walked towards the center of the ring. It wasn't much. A plot of sand and dirt with broken weapons littering the sides. Small, dried blood hadn't been cleaned from yesterday's fights. Typical for them to be so lazy . . . the Amengi.

Speaking of which, Kaail looked up to the top level of the stadium where it was covered with strong glass. The higher ranking Amengi leaders sit there to get a 'great' view of the main event. Sure enough, his master or Thu'at as he's called sat in the middle throne with others chatting next to him. Kaail turned away when his master glanced at him with a nod. Make me proud, he would say . . . do as you're told, he would say. Only action would appease his ego.

A hovering metal ball flies into the air. Kaail got annoyed every time it came over, teasing him like a fly on the wall. The ball stops in the middle of the stadium and lights up with a glowing red. The volume of the crowd faded, allowing the voice to be heard from it.

"Greetings, everyone! Today's matches will start with our greatest champion of all time. The Great White Warrior!" The cheers got louder and went silent again. "The opponents will try their best to defeat this beast. Will anyone rise to take his place as the greatest warrior?!"

The crowd's cheers were deafening. Kaail rolled his eyes. False words that only stirred the crowd to bet more money. He could see others scrambling with money in their hands in the form of gold or rare metals. This is the true purpose of these matches . . . to gain wealth and status for the Amengi. The rest who are involved are nothing but toys to be played with and disposed of if they can no longer serve their purpose.

The metal ball flew off just as the two doors on either side of the stadium opened. Several Hish warriors came running out, gathering in a line in front of him. They were pretty weak. One was half his size, shakily holding a spear that was nothing more than a stick with a sharp point. Others wore some armor of bone but not as impressive as his. However, some had looks of aggression in their eyes, one in particular that had many scars all over his arms and shoulders. Scars . . . from torture. This is what his people had to endure to be strong and survive . . . like himself.

"Are you ready!?" The speakers all along the stadium spoke and a bell rang to begin the match.

Simultaneously, three Hish males charged at Kaail to get the advantage. It was a typical move he'd seen many times and knew how to avoid it. He jumps in the air and lands behind them with blinding speed. He takes his spear and sliced it across, cutting into the males' back. Their shrieks made the crowd scream louder. Kaail, driven by instinct, grabs one male and punches hard enough that it goes through his stomach, ripping part of his liver out. Blood spilled across the ground and the male fell to the ground with the end of his intestines squirting out the leftovers of what he last ate. Kaail headed for another male, cutting the spear into his chest. It sticks out as Kaail dug his fingers into the male's back and pulled out his spine. The other male didn't survive the initial attack, dying while gagging for a breath of air. Kaail roars, holding the piece of the spine as a symbol of his victory.

The rest of the males charged again, aiming for his legs and arms this time. Kaail dropped his spear and used his wrist blade to cut each one down. It was so fast that Kaail didn't know which parts of the males he hit. All he knew is that they would be incapacitated, if not dead.

Finally, only he and a weak male stood in the ring. This was the part that got the crowds hyped up to the extreme. Kaail could hear many telling him to kill the male, to give them a show like none other. He never failed to do so but it never was easy. The scrawny male shivered in his spot. The spear chattering against his fingers. Kaail sighed but stepped towards him, watching his master from above. His sickening smile showing. He closed his eyes, opening them as he knew what needed to be done.

The male was debating. But as Kaail took another step, the male made his decision with hesitation. He charges with the spear, roaring with all of his might. It wasn't enough. Kaail only had to swipe his hand to push away the spear, grabbing onto the shaft to pull it away. The male didn't let go and smashed to the floor. Kaail didn't give the male a chance to get back up. He pulled him up by the neck, raising him into the air. The crowd's screams were going higher and higher.

Before he gave the final blow, his eyes met the male. There was nothing but fear in them. The golden color dulled to a faint yellow. The blood was rushing out of his brain. Sorry but time to end this. Bundling his claws together, he made a sharp point with his claws and dug them through the male's mouth. He broke a mandible in the process of pulling his hand out, dropping the body onto the ground. Only a pool of green neon blood filled the male's mouth, bubbling when the male gave a death rattle. Kaail raised his head, spread his mandibles, and roared as loud as his lungs could support.

The fight was his and he was champion. The crowds went wild. Pieces of gold and metal were flying in the air. Groans from the losers were faint, hoping he was defeated. Kaail lowered his head but stopped at the glassed level. His master smiled, pleased to see the outcome. It isn't a surprise so stop acting like that.

Although rings of victory were heard all around, Kaail didn't feel like a winner. It was nothing more than a prison, to stay alive and kill his kind to decide who's the strongest. But what choice did he have? Despite his strength and unusual intelligence, he was nothing more than an animal to the Amengi . . . a killing machine.

Kaail didn't waste another minute in the stadium. He had other things to take care of, including meeting his master after the fight at his place. Another part of the itinerary to be completed. He walked out of the stadium without another thought, heading to clean himself of the green neon blood of his fallen brothers.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Come on! Hurry up now! Chop! Chop!"

An Amengi guard threw his whip across the ground as the servants ran back and forth like scattering ants. They were preparing for a welcoming for their master's friend that had come back after months, preparing food and arranging the furniture for their master's liking.

"Come on! Move!"

When one of the Hish servants didn't move fast enough, the guard snapped his whip, hitting the Hish across the back. He roared in agony, falling to his knees and dropping silverware in the process. The servants stopped but trembled, unable to move as they witnessed the beating of a servant. The guard wasn't done and hit the servant again. He was a weak Hish, barely with any muscle on his limbs. It was a surprise that Master Thu'at kept such creatures.

The servant held his shoulders, shaking, and whimpering. Multiple cuts were all over his arms and some parts of his legs. The guard still didn't have enough. He raised his whip again, bent on finishing the male for his incompetence.

"Stop!"

A soft but strong voice echoes. The next thing he knew, the guard was pushed aside by something and the whip fell from his hand. He got back to his feet and looked to see it was the female ooman that came to help with the arrangements. She had her hands protectively curled around the servant, even though his body was bigger than hers. The glare in her eyes didn't suit the guard well.

He growled. "How dare you pull a stunt like that!?" He grabbed the whip and twirled it in the air. With a flick of his wrist, he sends it towards them.

To his shock, the female ooman didn't run or try to pull themselves away. Instead, she lets it wrap around her forearm. Biting her lip, she endured the pain as little droplets of red blood flowed from between her skin and the whip. The guard loosens it and pulls the whip back, knowing he would be in trouble if anything were to happen to the female. Their master wanted to present her tonight and knowing he caused damage would mean a death sentence.

"Get yourself cleaned up." He turns to the servants. "What are you staring at!? Get to work!"

Everyone scrambled, leaving the female ooman and the servant alone.

"Thank . . . you. I'm . . . so . . . sorry."

The female shook her head. "There's nothing to apologize for. You need to get downstairs and heal." She nodded to a nearby servant to come over and help him up.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. I'll get 'cleaned' as the guard said."

She wasn't going to. She rather show it off to the world than cover the damage. It might prove a mistake to her or they will do nothing but it was for the best. She wiped the blood on her clothes, already drying up. She went back to get the rest of the work done. The only motivation for following orders was her desire to protect the servants. But she had a dreadful feeling that the worst is yet to come.

Hi everyone!

I think I might be posting a chapter every day or other day if things change. I got so much for this story and I hope you like it all.

So we got a glimpse into the life of Kaail and how he's being used to fight battles for his master. So different from the Yautja ways we all know, killing a weakling without remorse. Much worse for the servants who take just as much brute force from the Amengi. But the ooman female is sticking up for them.

But a welcome is approaching. Although meant for the Amengi rulers, could it be a welcoming for someone else?

Thank you for the reviews! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed.

Happy Hunting to all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 4

"Aww! Kaail! Come in here!"

After the fights, Kaail had to quickly get cleaned up and head to the upper districts. Another annoyance that he had no choice but to deal with. His master lived in the highest buildings close to the stadium but he had to go further to get to his master's friend's house. Of course, another building that was just as fancy at the highest level, equipped with the latest technology for security along with guards made up of the strongest Hish warriors and Amengi who supervised them . . . but not as intimidating as him. The Amengi that was working when he arrived tried to reprimand him for not being dressed appropriately. Kaail only had to growl and hiss to get the Amengi to shut up.

Another walk through a hallway and into the lift that got him to the highest level, here he was . . . standing in a luxurious living room that overlooked the entire planet or so he believed. His master, sitting on the leather couch when he walked him, greeted him like he was one of them. But it's just a facade to get on his good side.

Master Thu'at patted him on the shoulder. "What a great match you won. I had no doubt you would win."

"When did you ever?"

Master Thu'at chuckled. "Of course. You're my prized warrior and I expected you would fail. Come on in. Our honored guest will be here any moment."

He walked away and Kaail was about to when his master stopped, glancing back and forth over his body. "You still have blood."

Kaail grunted. "I didn't have time since you wanted me to be here as soon as possible. And I don't have the same kind of transportation as you."

It was true. His master could easily get over to his place simply using the hover trains. He got a private one so he didn't have to be mixing with the filth as he would say. Kaail never bothered to use them, even though his master permitted him. He stood still, barely feeling the smack his master gave him on the side of the head.

"Get cleaned up then. I don't have all day." Master Thu'at hissed. Typical behavior.

Kaail growled before he walked into the bathing room to scrub some of the blood off, not bothering to get the ones that could be hidden. As soon as he stepped out, his master's guest of honor arrived and exchanged greetings. He still never got used to their hissing noises each time they spoke. They're insects after all. What did you expect?

"S'wqua . . . You finally returned home." They bowed their heads and shook hands or rather claws. "It's good to see you again."

"As do I, Thu'at."

They moved to the dining area next to the living room, sitting down as Kaail followed. More Hish servants of his master joined with two Amengi guards, entering to stand and wait for a command. Kaail moved to stand next to Master Thu'at as they called for the servants to bring in food. A minute later, they brought plates of different meats that were covered in garnishes. The smell was inviting and tempting for Kaail. It took everything not to spread his mandibles and inhale. The other servants looked more desperate, an expected response given some were nothing but skin and bones.

"Looks delicious. All for my presence?" S'wqua asked.

"Of course. Eat as much as you like. You deserve it after being gone for several months."

The two Amengi masters ate like pigs in Kaail's eyes, chewing off all the meat from the bones until nothing remained, even picking off the remaining tendons from a deer leg. "Man. That was delicious."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Master Thu'at thrilled.

After that, they went into a conversation that was nonsense to Kaail. He kept diligent though and watched as Master Thu'at and S'wqua exchanged stories about what they were doing, including his recent match at the stadium. But things began to get interesting.

S'wqua spoke. "You've got a lot of money from the fight. You must be the richest Amengi on the entire planet, maybe even our entire species."

"Maybe . . . I should, given how much resources I put into Kaail to make him what he is now." Both looked over to him but he remained stoic. But inside, he remembers the darkness he endured as a pup. The injections . . . the torture . . . it was too much for him. His claws dug into the palm of his hands as Master Thu'at and S'qwua grinned and went back to their conversation.

"Anyway, how was the expedition into new planets?"

S'qwua chuckled. "A few we managed to take over but only good enough to gain resources to build new technology. The inhabitants were no more than animals under our rule."

"What about the Engineers? I heard you made a pact with them."

The conversation took an interesting tone. He heard stories of the Engineers and how they may be more advanced than the Amengi, making them a huge target. But the war between them turned ugly at one point. The rest . . . he didn't know. Kaail's mandibles twitched as he listened, watching S'qwua huffed.

"They're annoying as they look. But we indeed made a pact with them in exchange for their knowledge of creation."

Master Thu'at's yellow eyes widened in astonishment. "Really? Just like that? It took many bloody fights and they still refused to let us. Only with a pact that they granted us that gift."

Master S'qwua hissed. "Not exactly."

"Not exactly?"

"They gave us a living creature. An ooman . . . the first of a new species that they gave us to dissect and analyze but we got nothing. I think they dumped her on us so they can get rid of her."

"Her? It's female?"

"Sure. Why don't you take a look? I brought her here so you can see." He turns in his chair and growls at one of the servants. "Bring her in with the desserts."

The servant he glared at shivered in his spot before scurrying out of the room and into the kitchen nearby. Kaail's mind was working on what he was hearing. A being from the Engineers? Like his master, he was curious to see this female they were talking about and what she looked like. He imagined it could be one of his kind or one of the snake humanoids from the planet X'nar. They're freaks.

Soon enough, the same servant comes out with a plate of purple gloop that was supposed to be dessert. It's brain c'jit, you idiots. But then, his eyes turned to another being walking behind the servant with another plate of the same c'jit. He watched as it came through and around the table.

A small being walked through with its head low. It had black hair that stretched down to the middle of its back, covering her face. It was female alright as its breasts were easily shown through the thin leather top. She wore a long loincloth that went to her knees. As she walked, her leather strapped shoes made noise, which was annoying to his ears.

"That's the female?"

Master S'qwua nodded. "That's her."

"She looks pathetic. Skinny and dirty . . . not to mention the scratches all over her arms."

Kaail glanced and noticed the scars too. It covered her arms, reaching up to her shoulders. He shivered a little, thinking of what could have made such markings. The dirt covered some of them but not enough. Master S'qwua growled, taking a piece of the purple c'jit that the servant placed on the side.

"We tested on her but revealed nothing. She's flawed. Tried to escape multiple times from our ship. I had to teach her a lesson for her behavior but didn't get the message. Eventually, I had to place a collar on her neck to track her movements but I don't care anymore."

As the female walked over, some of her black hair moved out of the way and revealed her neck, showing a metal band around it. Some servants, if they are too wild and haven't been broken yet, wore this device to track them. Some even are built to inject paralyzing liquid to subdue them for pick up later. Most don't live after that.

"Why don't you get rid of her?"

"She puts my servants in line so she has some worth left. Plus, she gives some 'entertainment'."

The female walked over between Master Thu'at and S'qwua, putting down the plate and stepping back but not before Master Thu'at grabbed her wrist. "Stay where you are."

The female's body stiffened like an iron bar. She didn't move but the arm that Master Thu'at held was shaking. Kaail wondered if she was afraid or angry. Of course, she's afraid. She looks like a toothpick. He figured that in a fight, he would kill her in less than a few seconds. Master Thu'at rubs her wrist, feeling the soft skin over his exoskeleton. He began to thrill as he kept doing it.

"Her skin seems too soft. I wondered what the Engineers were thinking but it feels good. Maybe for pleasure?"

His hand starts to slither up her arm and over the underside of her elbow. The female's body shakes even more. At one point, Kaail heard the chattering of teeth from her. What is she doing? Master Thu'at keeps going. His claws were tracing her skin with Master S'qwua watching the entertainment.

"Tell me . . . do you enjoy this?" He moves to her neck and begins swooping her hair out of the way to trace her cheek.

Everything set off in an instant.

The female was quick, grabbing a knife from the table and pinned his hand into the table. Master Thu'at screeches in pain, thrashing to get his hand free. White, opaque liquid oozed out of the wound. For some reason or another, Kaail enjoyed the moment. To see his master in pain like that brought back the memory of when he did a similar move in his younger days.

The female took off, trying to get out of there. But the guard she stole the knife from pinned her to the wall by the neck. She gasped and screamed, trying to break away from the guard's hold. She was weak, Kaail thought. She can't even get out of a weak grip hold.

"That pauking bitch!" Master Thu'at pulled his hand off the table and threw the knife away. "Make her pay!"

The Amengi guard squeezed the female's throat. She began to gag for air. Kaail stood there and watched but felt conflict inside himself. Should I stop this or not? Helping would end up getting beaten again. But before he could decide, the female did something else that astonished him.

Without being noticed, her fingers stretched for the weapon harness on the guard. Surprisingly, she got hold of a handle to a knife. She raised it and went to thrust it at the guard. Kaail thought it stupid. Their exoskeletons were tough and a direct hit between the eyes won't even leave a scratch. But instead, as if calculated, the female stabbed the knife into the crook of the guard's neck where the soft skin was exposed. The guard froze and didn't move until Kaail heard him gag. Then, he fell backward, releasing the female. He was dead before his body hit the floor and more liquid poured out like a squirting fountain.

"He's dead!" One of the servants shouted.

What in the . . ? For once, he was amazed at the female. She killed an Amengi guard at ease when everyone else thought it was impossible. She's something else.

Of course, she was subdued quickly as the other guard pinned her to the ground when she tried to escape. He grabbed a fist of hair and jerked it sideways. She screams a horrific sound that almost made Kaail go deaf. The guard knocks her out with a smack to the back of her head. She goes limp under him.

"That serves her right." Master Thu'at growled, holding his hand as another servant tended to it.

"Don't worry. She'll be punished later." Master S'wqua said. He nods to the guard as he takes the female out of there. "This was a day. I think I should head home now."

He gets up from the chair but Master Thu'at stops him. "No need. You can stay here for the night and rest. I'm sure you're tired of handling that female. Take the guest room and sleep but eat some dessert before you leave.."

Master S'wqua sighs, bowing his head in appreciation. As if nothing happened, they went back to eating the dessert as the other servants tended to the dead guard while the female was taken away. Kaail couldn't help but watch them as the guard left, carrying her on his shoulder. But he could have sworn the female's eyes opened for a second.

She was gone and Kaail had no choice but to stand there for the rest of the evening, hearing the boring conversation being exchanged over and over again.

But he thought. That female . . .

Hi everyone!

What a feisty ooman female we have in our hands. She's not one to be messed with. But it seems that Kaail has taken some interest in her but I wonder if there's more to it than he thinks himself.

What will happen when they meet? I wonder what will their reactions be?

Find out when Chapter 5 is posted tomorrow or the day after. We'll see . . . :)))

Thank you for the reviews! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed.

Happy Hunting to all!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 5

The move she pulled off at dinner was probably not the best. But feeling the Amengi scum touching her like that was disgraceful. She had been through too much to be treated like that by anyone . . . a prized possession to be played with like a doll. But she should have known better than to kill the guard. Her 'supposed' master's friend did deserve the stab to his hand though.

Now . . . she was feeling the hurt. Her master decided to discipline her for her behavior before he headed to bed on the top floor. His favorite torture was tying her down with chains that had needles in the middle so it would cut into her skin every time she tugged. She didn't have a choice as her master kicked and punched her until her muscles were sore. In the end, she was released to lie on the cold floor where the servants were kept. They had to watch the horrific scene, unable to do anything. Pauk this . . .

"A'stea . . ."

She groaned, hearing someone call her name. With enough strength, she opened her eyes, realizing she had passed out at some point. "Fi'ka."

Her eyes searched and found Fi'ka coming down the stairs that led to the main part of the building. Some of the servants had to clean up the mess in the dining room and Fi'ka was one of the unfortunates that had to take care of the dead guard. She felt bad that her best friend was forced to do such a thing.

"Are you alright?" Fi'ka's mandibles flickered.

Despite the pain and soreness, A'stea nodded. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"You're not alright. You're covered in bruises and bleeding from your wrists and ankles." She pulls out a wet towel. "Here."

Carefully, Fi'ka dabbed the red blood off of her. A'stea felt secure with her and relaxed as she finished cleaning her off, even some drops that got onto her face. When she was done, Fi'ka grabbed onto her arm and helped her on her feet. Despite being a Hish female, Fi'ka was no bigger than A'stea. Only 5 feet and 5 inches, they stood at the same height. It wasn't her fault though. Fi'ka was subjugated to endure experimentation that the Amengi has done for centuries, eventually sending her to be a servant for life. But she was beautiful for her species . . . having a light brown color with soft yellow spots on her belly. Her difference is what made their connection and A'stea couldn't do without her.

It took a minute for her to get the feel of her feet again, ignoring the pain from her thighs. She could see the bruises turning purple. "We need to get going."

"We're still doing this?" Fi'ka looked at her, shocked.

A'stea grunted, pushing Fi'ka out of the way. "Nothing has changed. Only delayed and unfortunate."

"Unfortunate, my ass. These servants belong to the richest and most powerful Amengi masters on the entire planet. And you're too injured to move."

She already planned for it. A'stea reaches underneath her belt and pulls a syringe filled with healing gel she'd stolen. The Amengi don't care though. They have money to spare for something cheap. With a quick thrust, she plunges the syringe into her thigh and releases the gel inside. It burned her insides like lava. She bit her lip to keep from screaming until she felt better. It was a quick fixer-up but she didn't have much time left.

She stood back on her feet, stronger than a few seconds ago. "Thu'at doesn't bother with counting his servants. He can easily replace them and the ones we're saving are at their end, ready to be euthanized. The plan hasn't changed."

A'stea took a deep breath, blinking her eyes a few times before turning her attention to Fi'ka. "Let's get this over with."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The darkness of night came and Kaail was ready to head back home. He had to wait until his master made sure his friend went to bed with his hand checked on by a healer to make sure there was no infection. It was bothersome to wait so Kaail leaned on the frame of the lift, tapping his foot on the ground.

Master Thu'at finally emerged from around the corner. His yellow, cold eyes staring right at him. "This was a night. I didn't think it would end with one of my guards dead. If anything, I expected you to do something like that."

Kaail snorted, turning away.

"What did you think of that female?"

That was a question he didn't expect his master to ask. But he needed to answer so he gave a quick one. "I don't think."

Master Thu'at chuckled. "Of course. But she's a handful and yet so tasty. Her smell was intoxicating when she was close to me." He saw Thu'at licking his front teeth in delight. "Imagine being inside of her."

It was disgusting to see his master closing his eyes and imagining what he was describing. It made his stomach do a double-take just seeing him like that. Kaail grumbled and turned for the lift. "I'm heading back."

"Then do so. But remember, you have to go to the center the next morning. No matches for a while so you can rest easy. Make sure you get there on time."

With that, Kaail left the room and entered the lift. The door closed behind before he turned around. He was relieved that he got out of there. With his master getting turned on by his thoughts about a female, he wasn't going to stick around to watch the show. The lift comes to a stop and Kaail heads out of the building and back to his home through the darkness.

This time, Kaail decided to take the long detour instead of going through the markets. Even at this time, they are still active with small matches going on between the lower class citizens. I've already been through enough. I need peace. He would have to go through the small parts of the jungle with a manner of creatures hunting in the night of the full moon. But he didn't care. He could kill them easily if he wanted to.

Kaail goes through the hanging vines, following a makeshift path that would take him around. He only got through a few feet when he heard a commotion from the other side and into the thicker parts of the jungle. But he was sure it was coming from his master's building. What is it now? Is my master calling me again? He groaned at the thought.

"This way. Hurry."

He stopped in his tracks, hearing multiple feet scurrying across the ground. Kaail had a superior sense of sight and smell so he could hear it was a small party of six at least if not more. They sounded scared considering the whimpers and clicking he could hear. It sounds like Hish but not the warrior class. Are they servants from the master?

He decided to investigate but didn't bother making himself invisible or quiet. If they were servants, he needed to get them back before they caused trouble. There had been a handful of reports of servants disappearing from the homes of the Amengi in the last couple of months. He didn't concern himself with such reports but his master would have a fit if his home was the next one. Who knows though?

"Come on. Keep up. The others will follow soon."

Upon getting closer, he could hear it was a female's voice. His curiosity got the best of him and he decided to make his presence known. When he saw footsteps through the small parts of a bush, he walked out.

As soon as he did, he was greeted with a Hish female that was puny in size leading a small group of servants through the jungle. They gasped, stopping in their tracks upon seeing him. The Hish female raised her arms to protect them. What good will that do?

He growled. "You shouldn't be here."

The group took a step back. Some were looking behind, second-guessing their decision about now but they didn't budge. Probably terrified. Their bodies trembled, including the lead female Hish but her eyes were telling him that she wasn't prepared to obey.

"You're the . . . Great White Warrior . . ." The female's voice cracked, barely able to get her words out.

He growled again. "Return to whence you came." Kaail stepped closer, reaching out to grab the female and drag her back if that is what it'll take.

But out of nowhere, a fast-moving object comes charging at him from the side. Instincts kicked in and Kaail jumped back, barely missing what came. Kaail growled in anger. Seriously?! Who would try to jump me?! His eyes searched in front of him, realizing it was the female ooman that belonged to Master S'wqua. There was no mistake with the black hair. But her back was at him, focused on the group and the Hish female.

"Get everyone out of here, Fi'ka. I'll deal with this."

More Hish servants came out of the place where the female ooman shot out of, just as terrified. The female named Fi'ka nodded to the ooman and gathered the rest of the group, herding them deeper through the jungle. Kaail grew angry and won't allow them to escape. It would be embarrassing if anyone knew I let a sad group of servants escape.

To reinforce his dominance, he drew his spear and blocked their path with the shaft. Fi'ka and the group gasped, stepping back and lowering their heads when he growled. It felt good to know that they didn't want to mess with him.

The ooman was a different matter.

Instead of cowering, the ooman charges right at him. Kaail reacted and swung the spear sideways. He hoped the female would get hit on the shaft so it would damage her but enough she would be incapacitated. But he didn't anticipate what she was going to do next.

The ooman ducked and missed his spear but was still charging right at him. Kaail hissed and twisted his hands so the spear would come back. But in an instant, the ooman poked at the junction of his elbow and between his shoulder and neck with her soft fingers before backing off. It didn't hurt or cause any damage. He barely felt it.

What was that for? Is the female stupid or—

His arm suddenly went limp, hanging like dead weight. He tried to move his fingers but they barely twitched. He couldn't feel anything.

For once in a very long time, he felt worried and terrified at the same time. The ooman pulled some sort of trick, and now he couldn't use his arm anymore. It was a bit harder to hold the spear while trying to figure out what was happening. What is this?

The distraction was all the ooman needed to get the upper hand. She uses all of her might to sweep her leg low and hit his legs. She wasn't strong enough to cause any damage but it was enough to trip him. Kaail fell to the ground with a crash and a small roar. The spear ripped from his hand as he slammed onto the ground. Before he could get up, the ooman was on top of him, holding his spear to press the tip onto his neck.

He was so furious. To think that a weak creature managed to get the best of me!? He lifted his upper half with one arm and was prepared to roar in the ooman's face. But as he was about to, his mandibles and inner mouth shut tight at what he saw.

It was like nothing he'd ever seen.

The ooman's face was simple. She had no mandibles or even noticeable teeth. Instead, she had lips that were thin but full of a soft, red color. Her skin was tanned like cream and looked soft like a fur blanket. Those features weren't the ones that caught his attention. The eyes are what stopped him. The ooman's were different from any creature he'd seen on the entire planet. They showed anger and fury but he could still see the hazel color they bore. A sliver of green formed around the pupil and spread thin into a pool of light brown. With the moonlight reflecting, they shined in brilliance, more than precious metal or gold could achieve.

He was mesmerized.

A'stea huffed and puffed. The spear was heavier than she imagined but she had the advantage. She couldn't believe she managed to paralyze the Hish male's arm and caught him off guard with that trick. She felt superior on top of him. But she didn't expect to see his reaction.

The male stared at her for longer than she liked. What's his problem? She pressed the tip of the spear into his neck more but then it faltered when she looked into his eyes. They were crimson red that would terrify anyone. It was like staring into the eyes of a demon. She tightened her lips but another look at them made her falter a little.

They didn't show anger or hatred at her like all the others. Instead, they showed curiosity and astonishment. Her heart hammered in her chest, wondering what was going on inside his head. Her hold on the spear faltered.

"What's that noise coming from?"

"I heard it coming from here."

A'stea and Kaail turned their heads, hearing another scurry of footsteps much heavier than the last group. Her eyes widened. C'jit!

"A'stea!" She turned to hear Fi'ka calling her. "We have to go!"

She knew this wasn't good. If she got caught here, then there would be in more trouble and she wasn't about to go pay the price. She glanced down at the male once more before she dropped the spear and ran for her life. She was gone and into the darkness.

Kaail laid there, not sure what to make of what happened in front of him. By the time his sense came back, a couple of Hish guards came with weapons drawn. They set their eyes on Kaail, confused at what they were seeing.

"Kaail . . . Was that noise you?" One of the males asked.

Kaail didn't answer, getting onto his feet. His arm was still limp but some feeling was returning so it wasn't permanent. When he heard the guard ask the question once more, he growled. They backed off in fear. He grabs a hold of his spear and puts it on his back with little effort. He didn't pay attention to the guards as he tended to his limp arm.

"What's wrong with you?"

He roared. "It's none of your business!"

Again, the guard backed off, quivering in a bit of fear. Kaail growls in annoyance. "What are you doing here?"

"We heard a ground of noises in this part. We believed some servants of Thu'at that were scheduled to be euthanized escaped. Do you see any sign of them?"

Kaail thought for a moment. Should I tell them the truth? The image of the ooman female came to his mind. Before he realized it, his mouth spoke first. "No. I haven't seen anyone."

One of the guards grunted. "I told you this was a waste of time. Let's go back and tell the master that they've gone into the jungle."

"He'll probably think they'll get eaten. Not too smart . . . that bunch."

The group of guards slowly made their way back to the city, leaving Kaail alone.

He sighed deeply since it was quiet once more. However, his mind was nothing but chaos inside. The ooman female was appearing multiple times in his head, giving him no break. He stopped, feeling his arm move. He can feel his fingers once more and bend his elbow. The control was back to him. Neat trick . . . How did she do that?

Kaail looks towards the direction the female went to join the rest of the group. She was a creature like no other. It would be a long while before he moved, walking back to his home to rest. Little did he know that he wouldn't get much with the image of the female popping up over and over again.

Hi everyone!

Well, well, well.

They finally met but in such an unusual way. But it sparked Kaail's interest in her. But I hate the idea of his master thinking such vulgar things. You bastard!

But now that they've met, what will become of them? Will they seek each other again? What is A'stea's plan to free the servants?

Is there another hidden motive she's hiding? And what will it mean now that Kaail might have an interest in her?

Find out when Chapter 6 is posted on Monday. I've decided to post this story every day of the week but take the weekend off to give me time to write my stories. More updates will come concerning the rest of my current stories.

Thank you for the reviews! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed.

Happy Hunting to all!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 6

A'stea ran as fast as he could, looking back to make sure that the pale Hish male wasn't following her. They had a reputation for getting revenge on their attackers if they could. And that male must be extra mad for getting beaten by the only ooman in existence. She needed to get to the safe point before he caught up. Her breath struggled to keep up with the demand to push her legs faster.

After a minute, she stopped. Her lungs were burning to refill the air she lost. Holding on to a nearby tree, she looked around and listened carefully for anything suspicious. She sighed when it was quiet for a few moments. She closed her eyes and leaned on her knees. I can't believe that just happened. Geez . . . this isn't getting easier.

A'stea froze when she heard a rustling of leaves from a bush in front of her. The hairs on her body stand, never really understanding why she had them. Only out of stress or fear is when they do that. She crouched low as the rustling grew louder, looking for anything to use for self-defense. She wished she took that spear the Hish male had. It was impressive, to say the least. Or maybe not . . . Another reason for him to come after me.

She grabbed a nearby stick and raised it as a figure came into the open. She dropped it when she realized it was Fi'ka.

"Fi'ka. You scared me."

Her mandibles clicked. "I'm sorry. I was worried you were captured or something else. Or maybe got killed. Or tortured as punishment and—"

A'stea pressed her hand on her mouth, careful not to pierce it into her tusks. "I'm fine. Take a deep breath with me."

At the same time, A'stea and Fi'ka each took a breath, going back and forth. They stopped when Fi'ka wasn't hyperventilating and somewhat relaxed. A'stea sighed, reassured that her friend was okay now. Fi'ka tended to be such a worrywart and be afraid of the littlest thing. Quite the opposite of herself that doesn't seem to understand the dangers around them. She would be better off and not covered in scars but it would be far more humiliating. She wouldn't allow that.

"Are you alright now?" She patted Fi'ka's shoulders.

"Yeah. I'm alright now."

"Good. I don't want you to be freaking out on me. Did everyone make it back?"

"They did. I put them in their own space to get comfortable. Still shaken and tempted to return to their masters. Sadly, that's the only thing they can think of now."

A'stea lowered her gaze. There was no arguing with that. Centuries of the Hish being treated as garbage tends to run deep. Now, they can't think of anything other than obeying every command or risk being killed. If you're lucky. It's programmed into their brains and nothing reminded somewhat of herself when with the Engineers. She fought back but can never forget that moment.

"They'll be alright. With some time and a little R&R, I'm sure they'll trust us. The first step is letting us take them away."

Fi'ka's eyes lowered. "There is a problem though. Our meat storage is low, almost out with the new additions."

A groan of frustration escaped A'stea's mouth. "And Nu'kha hasn't been able to get away yet?"

Her friend shook her head, letting her dreadlocks sway back and forth. She pressed her hands on her hips, walking in a small space. This is a predicament. She was hoping he would return but of course not. His master isn't a forgiving sort. But then again . . . what Amengi isn't? And he must have a busy schedule too.

She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "That's okay. I'll go hunting in a few days. My master will be gone for another trip."

"Is he leaving you behind?"

"Yeah, but without supervision this time. I guess he got too tired to hire a guard for poor, little me."

She had made life difficult for Master S'wqua, always trying to escape and make more trouble than she's worth. Hiring every guard he could find, she'd spent too much money for him and eventually gave in. But he had another method of tracking her with the metal collar around her neck, holding a small tracker so he could find her immediately. He doesn't use it much but he could activate it at any time. But A'stea found a trick to overcome that problem.

Fi'ka sighed. "Okay. So we're using the meat reserves?"

She nodded. "Use that for now but ration it to those that need it the most. Some might not like it but they'll have to deal with it. Unless they want to go hunting themselves and you know how that ends up."

"No kidding. It's hard to imagine that an ooman is providing the food."

A'stea giggles. "Not all of it. Anyway, let's get back to the building before we get into more trouble."

Both walked back to the direction of the building where their masters are probably having sweet dreams. It boiled her blood . . . but it won't be long before they are free. She just needed time.

"So about that Hish male . . ?"

A'stea raised an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"Are you sure he didn't follow you?"

She grunted and Fi'ka shut her mouth, clamping her mandibles tightly. She turned away. "No. I made sure he didn't follow me."

She heard Fi'ka sigh. Her friend looked nervous for a moment as if she wanted to say something. But as A'stea was about to ask, Fi'ka answered.

"Good. Let's just hope it wasn't the Great White Warrior I've been hearing about. He's got a reputation for killing his victims without hesitation. Some say he'll even rip your organs out and eat them."

"It's only rumored. Ignore it for now and let's get back. The suns will be coming up soon."

With that, they stayed silent as they weaved through bushes and tree roots to get back. Unbeknownst to her friend, the thought of the Hish male they encountered recently was overtaking her mind. His red eyes should have terrified her but the curiosity they showed wasn't expected. She mentally slapped herself, knowing she'll never see that male again. Still, her mind refused to give up on the thought.

What was he thinking at that moment?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kaail woke up early, not able to get some sleep for the first hours. His body groaned and his muscles were tight. He needed to stretch for a few minutes to get them to relax. He washed up in the shower. The steam took care of the aches that were still there, especially his arm. Whatever that ooman female did, it made his arm numb for a few hours more. It was frustrating but he'd never seen such a trick like that. If he got the chance to see her again, he'll need to find out how.

Getting dressed in only a loincloth but bringing a bone knife in case he ran into trouble, he took off towards the center that was based in the far section of the upper districts so it was much further than the stadium. He started to second guess on the location of his living space but the thought of being closer to the crowds brought him back to deal with it. Still, he growled his frustration on the way.

The center was built a little differently than the buildings that the Amengi live in. It's still made of metal but designed with the shape of a closed dome. Accessing and exiting it was met with extra security . . . and for good reason. Kaail passed through the first gates, remaining stoic to the guards until he got into the lift. A few other Hish warriors and Amengi were about to join him but as soon as they saw him, he growled and they stayed behind as the lift doors closed.

It was the only way to get to the designated level but he didn't like that it was all seen through when you passed the third level that contained the labs. He could see several Amengi scientists testing on small creatures, observing tubes filled with clear liquid with a deformed creature inside.

The worst was seeing a few Hish being strapped on a metal rack, writhing in agony, and thrashing to get out while the Amengi were injecting several infusions. It was no use. Kaail already knew too well of the torment those males and females will endure . . . to make the strongest species of the Hish to be used as tools . . . to fight for the death . . . all in the name of glory and riches for their masters. Kaail closed his eyes as the memories began to sink in.

You'll be the greatest of your species . . .

His small body growing weaker from the burn slithering in his veins. The feeling of the needle injecting into his arm. His mandibles clamp from the muscle strain of holding in a roar of pain.

The best of the best . . . You will survive and kill the weak.

Be a monster . . .

With a swift thrust, he jammed his fist into the nearby wall. It created a crater of the dent in the metal but at the cost of two of his fingers breaking, twisted unevenly. He grabbed the first and bent it forward. He grunted. Then it was the second but not as bad as the first. He saw his green blood splattered on the wall. Someone will clean it later. He ignored it as the lift opened to the right floor. He walked out without giving another second thought.

Unlike the third floor, this was covered with opaque doors and windows that didn't allow outsiders to see, only those permitted to enter. Amengi attendants were one of them. Only a few rooms down did he see D'alg waiting for him. This Amengi one was different, wearing a leather coat that stretched to his knees and holding a hand-held panel in his clawed hands. Not many Amengi wore clothing, thinking it was too constricted except for the rich that could afford it and only to show their power and status.

D'alg grunted. "You're late."

Kaail only had to growl to shut him up. D'alg lowered his gaze, showing Kaail's power over some of the Amengi. Those in the center are too familiar with his power and are terrified. D'alg pressed on, adding something to the panel that made beeping noises.

"Right this way. They're waiting for you."

He followed D'alg into the room and into a holding area that had a door leading to another room.

"Get undressed and we'll see you soon."

D'alg left through the door on the side. Kaail did as he was told, stripping himself of his loincloth until he was bare. He stood there and waited for the light above the door to turn on. He hated this part of waiting. All he wanted is to get this over with and be on his way. If he could choose, he'd rather not show us at all. But he learned his lesson the hard way for not obeying his master's orders.

A minute passed before the light flickers on and the latch to the door unlocks. He pushes it out of the way and enters.

The room was boring, only having a few pieces of equipment to collect data and such. In the center, a female Hish was strapped on her knees, naked. She began to growl the moment he entered the room, no doubt smelling his presence. Kaail growled in reciprocation but his eyes wandered at her core between her legs, exposed to him. As he took a step closer, he looked to his side and saw a few Amengi, including D'alg, watching him from an observation room. Each having their conversation while D'alg paid close attention, speaking into the built-in communicator.

"Patient #3760. Hish female of age 230 years. In peak condition and in season. Being mated with Patient #519 also known as Kaail. Hish male of age 290 years. Hoping for impregnation of stronger offspring."

Kaail watched as D'alg nodded. "Begin the mating procedure."

That was the signal. Now . . . he had to do his part.

Kaail stepped closer to the female, making her growl once more. He lifted his head and spread his mandibles to catch her scent. She was definitely in heat but not in the mood for mating. However, the Amengi gave no choice. Females were hostile even to males of their kind, very volatile, and picky with their choices. But they don't have any. The Amengi do this to choose the best pair for creating offspring that will grow into fierce fighters for the future. As being one of the best, they'll do anything to get his genetics into the next generation.

He sniffed once more. The female's scent was intoxicating. His cock began to swell, enlarging to the fullest within a matter of seconds. He hissed at the heat that his body was producing and it wasn't lost on the female. She growled and began to thrash until Kaail force himself over her, not hesitating as he plunged deep inside her.

The female howls while Kaail pounds into her, harder and faster as time passes. With the female restrained, Kaail dug his nails into her hips and pulled her into him. His hips grind, feeling his cock being squeezed by her walls. His growls grew fiercer, which pleased the Amengi watching him.

It didn't take long before the female howled in ecstasy, covering his cock with her juices. He followed suit and let out a stifled groan as she spilled as much seed into her. After it was done, he pulled out and released her from his grip. Some of the white fluid spilled onto the floor.

"Good, Kaail. You've done well."

He didn't answer.

Several Hish servants came in to release the exhausted female with several Hish guards standing over in case the female tried to get away during transportation. The Amengi never send their own, knowing the risks of such a task so they send the weaker species to do the dirty work. Kaail stood there, trying to catch his breath and wipe the sweat that began to beep from his forehead.

"Patient #3760 and Patient #519 have mated. Will wait for results of impregnation."

D'alg nodded to Kaail. "Bring in the next patient."

Another female already restrained in chains was dragged inside, roaring in defiance. Like the first, she was strapped down on her knees. No one bothered to clean the mess until the day was done.

"Next is Patient #4003. Hish female of age 196 years."

Here we go again . . . Kaail prepared himself yet again, using the scent of the female to enlarge his cock once more. He had to keep it up for the rest of the time here. D'alg gives the signal yet again.

"Begin the mating procedure."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The day was done in the center, only lasting until the afternoon. Kaail wished it ended earlier so he could skip through the markets without any crowds but he wasn't so lucky this time. Although his body felt exhausted, he had some energy left. He was getting dressed when D'alg came into the holding room.

"You did well, Kaail. Mated with 14 females today with little effort. I'm impressed."

"But you wanted me to do more."

"You know I'm only following orders. Or else both of us will feel the wrath of the upper class."

"Doesn't give you an excuse." He growls, securing his loincloth tightly.

D'alg sighs. "Now that you're done for today and your master told me you are free from matches this week, why don't you grab some food down in the lower levels? You'll need to replenish your strength."

Kaail never liked the food in the center. It was too fancy for his taste and he hates not knowing what they've done to it. It left a bitter taste in his mouth and never again would he try it again. "I'll find my food in the markets."

He took off before D'alg could ask anything else. He was not willingly going to stay and answer a billion, useless questions so he picked up his pace and got out the center as quickly as possible.

As expected, a mixed crowd of Amengi, Hish guards and servants wandered throughout the front of the center to get to other places. He groaned in frustration at the thought of going through such a mess but his stomach growled. Kaail sighed in defeat.

But as he walked to get to the lower class markets to pick up some meat, he overheard a conversation between two Hish guards.

"I'm glad I got off of duty in time. I swear the markets are a pain in the ass when you have to stand there and look out for trouble."

"Not to mention that female is there."

"What female?"

"The ooman."

Kaail's interest peak. Are they talking about the female I saw before? He could see the ooman in his mind as clearly as if it was only a few hours ago. He pressed his back against the wall of the center, listening to the males as they stopped to chat more.

One of them groaned. "That ooman . . . She's always causing trouble wherever she goes. From stealing food to picking fights, it's a miracle she's still alive and not missing any limbs."

"Doesn't her master hire a guard to keep a watch over her?"

"He did several times but they quit when it became too much trouble. I don't think he cares about what happens to her anymore."

"If she's that much trouble, why don't they get rid of her?"

The male growls, "A special pet from the Engineers. Not to mention she's the only one of her kind. What else?"

Kaail squinted his eyes together. For some reason, he didn't like the tone that the males were using, sounding arrogant. But he kept out of sight and listened for more. They went on and on, giving more insults to the ooman female until one of them spilled the beans.

"So where is this ooman now?"

"Somewhere in the meat market. Probably to steal more food but not our problem."

Kaail had the information he needed. The meat market, huh? With a goal in mind, he walked off and into the direction of the meat market, hoping to find the ooman female still there. When he finds her, he's got a lot to talk about.

Hi everyone!

I feel a little bad for Kaail, enduring all that and fighting to keep his master happy and such. Being used as a tool . . . I would never wish that upon my enemies.

But he's found where the ooman is located and about to find her. What are his intentions? Is he going to get payback for what she'd done to him?

Or is there more than what appears to be?

Find out when Chapter 7 is posted tomorrow.

Thank you for the reviews! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed.

Happy Hunting to all!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 7

The first duty to take care of and priority is getting more rations of meat to feed the rest of her party. A'stea was taking a risk of returning to the scene of her crimes multiple times although she doesn't see it as a crime . . . only to those that think her as inferior. Still, she had no choice. Her body was still sore from her master's punishment so hunting was out of the question until she regained her strength. It took almost all her energy to get up and walk around but she pushed through. She regretted going into the afternoon, never really like the crowds. Too many eyes on her but it could also be an advantage. It just takes the right set of circumstances if she needed it.

The meat markets were the main attraction of the entire facility. Many merchants and servants set up camp here to give out the best cuts to anyone willing to pay a fortune to have. She stopped by one and saw a rack of Goridth ribs that would cost a limb and an arm. Ridiculous . . .

"Hey, ooman. If you're not buying, then scram. I don't need trouble from the likes of you."

The Amengi merchant crossed his arms, staring at A'stea. He was from the lower ranks but still thinks of himself higher than her. She glanced at the servant who was carrying a crate, looking down in despair. He was a young pup with small dreadlocks and barely getting his tusks in. He was nothing but skin and bones despite working with a meat merchant. It was a sad scene to see as the servant walked away.

She chuffed. "I don't need to bring trouble. You've already done that yourself. I'm surprised anyone buys from your place, speaking with such an attitude."

"I know for a fact that you can't afford even the smallest cut." The merchant hissed. "So you better beat it before I call for the guard."

She turned her head slightly, seeing the guard from the corner of her eye. It was a Hish warrior that was covered in heavy metal but looked cheap. Mostly for intimidation since no one would dare mess with him. Yet A'stea didn't feel the same. She saw through the fabrication. The male twitched his fingers on a small spear he held in front, itching to use it.

Well . . . He'll be using it alright.

A plan was forming in her head, especially when she saw the servant move a large chunk of meat that could feed an entire party of five, placing it on the counter behind his master. It wasn't much but if rationed would help contribute to her allies and friends who were doing the same.

The servant blinked an eye and A'stea softly nodded. It may not look like it but she had allies even in such places. The meat and guard are in place. All I need is another participant to light the fire.

It wasn't long before she saw another Hish male of warrior status come walking through. She'd seen him before and knows his reputation all too well. Wearing expensive, ashen armor layered on his dark green skin, it was Mor'darth. He was a tank of a Hish and had a reputation for having a short temper. Although his fighting skills were impressive, or at least she heard of them, she thought him no more than a pup having a temper tantrum. Many Amengi cheer him on as the second-best to the Great White Warrior . . . but only second-best.

A'stea smirked, seeing him. That's right. Come closer to us.

Sure enough, Mor'dath came to their tent. Deliberately, A'stea moved herself to get in his way and like a typical Hish warrior, he shoved her out of the way. She falls to the ground hard.

Mor'dath huffed. "Watch where you're going, ooman."

She wiped the dirt from her chin. "Funny. I thought you were blind but I guess you're as dumb as they look."

He didn't like that. Mor'dath growled and turned to her. "What did you call me, ooman?"

"You heard me. Or should I assume you're deaf too?"

With a swift move, he had her by the throat and raised her into the air. He roared in her face, making her cringe at the foul smell. "You know who I am! I'm Mor'dath! The great warrior of Master Vi'sha and you're nothing but an insect! What do you know?!"

His fingers tightened around her throat, making it harder to breathe. But enough that she could still speak and she had another thing to say. "A lot more than you'll ever will."

Mor'dath had her slammed onto the ground in an instant. She gasped when she felt her back popping. She was surprised that it didn't break in half. He pressed both hands around her neck, squeezing the life out of her. A'stea did her best to keep herself calm, being as this wasn't the first time. However, her vision began to blur.

"Stop this."

It was the guard's voice. He had come over and pulled on Mor'dath's shoulder, trying to pry him off of A'stea. Mor'dath was already on edge, driven by instinct to fight anyone who got in the way. He lets go of A'stea and rams into the guard, throwing both of them across the walkway. They broke a table of a nearby merchant on the way, only stirring the anger in the small area. The merchant was now in the fight. Punches and scratches were being exchanged, enticing a crowd to gather and cheer it on. When Mor'dath sliced into the Amengi merchant's neck and spilled clear liquid that was their blood, it fueled his rage even more. Now, it was nothing but chaos.

This was the cover she was looking for. A'stea needed a moment to catch her breath before she used the chaos to distract the others. She went to the table that had a large chunk of meat and grabbed it in her arms. She saw the same servant cowering in the corner to hide from the fighting. Before she left, she patted his head to ease his anxiety.

"Don't worry. Thank you very much."

She showed compassion and the pup smiled a little. She smiled back and took off, small enough to squeeze through the mounting bodies. With everyone distracted, she manages to get out of the meat market and into the clearing.

Still, the hairs on her body stood up as soon as she did. It felt as if someone was watching her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

By the time Kaail made it to the meat market, a brawl was already on its way. He stood on a cliff that oversaw the area. It took him only a few seconds to realize what the fight was all about. His eyes rolled at seeing Mor'dath fighting with a guard, spilling blood wherever they went. A body laid on the ground next to them, belonging to an Amengi merchant. The crowds didn't care, more interested in the fight between the Hish.

Stupid Mor'dath. Have too much brawn and not enough brain. But who does?

He scanned for the ooman but didn't see her anywhere. There were too many bodies to find her precise location. However, he heard a few bystanders trying to yell at each other.

"What now!?"

"Mor'dath is at it again! Already killed someone!"

"But why is he fighting now!?"

"The ooman started it again!"

He heard mention of the ooman female again. So it's true of what they said. As is on cue, his eyes caught someone running from the scene and into the clearing. It was the ooman again. There was no mistake. Her black hair flowed in the wind as she ran off, carrying something as she disappeared into cliffs. As much as Kaail wanted to see the outcome of the fight, his interest pulled him to follow the ooman. He leaped from the cliff with much power as he could, jumping on the other side of the market and followed her trail.

It was a bit difficult since he wasn't great at tracking but it didn't take long for him to see where she was. Despite being small, she was rather quick on her feet. She was already halfway through the cliffs until she stopped in the middle. Kaail stopped as well, pressing his back on the face of a cliff and watching her from above.

What is she doing?

He leaned his head enough to get a peek. The ooman was fumbling with a huge chunk of meat, wrapping it with some leather stripes that she pulled from her belt. He squinted his eyes, trying to figure out her motive.

A'stea felt she was far enough away that she could adjust the hold she had on the meat to make it easier. She stopped when she felt safe and dropped the meat in front of her. She took out a few leather straps she saved in cases of emergencies. Well . . . this is an emergency, right?

With quick work, she wrapped the meat into a smallholding with straps on the sides like a backpack. She felt proud of herself, patting her shoulder as if to congratulate herself. But as she reached for the meat, her hair stood up yet again.

The feeling of being watched was back again. It was gone for a few moments and thought it wouldn't come back. She froze in her spot, feeling someone's eyes were on her back. Slowly, she turned her head enough that it didn't appear as if she was looking but still able to catch a view. She saw a face peeking from the cliff and couldn't see who it was at first. But the onlooker moved his head slightly more and that's when her face became pale.

C'jit! It's him again!

There was no mistake. No other Hish was as pale and had red eyes as the one she saw before. She thought that the male wasn't going to come to find her. He didn't do it the night she got him. So why now? The only thought was that he was waiting for the right moment to get revenge. She didn't take any chances. Throwing the meat over her back, she scrammed out of there, hoping to get away.

Kaail watched as the female suddenly took off. He cursed himself, realizing he made the mistake of inching into view. The ooman was more cautious than he thought, seeing it happen when her reaction was shock and fear. Growling, he jumped to the ground and chased after her.

She started to run in erratic patterns, turning to one side and then to the next. He was confused as to what she was doing. Still, he kept up the pace, maneuvering as quickly as he could, actually gaining some ground. He was only a few feet behind her. A small leap would get him to her and then she would have nowhere to go. Besides, he could see a large rock wall blocking the way through.

She's trapped now.

But to his surprise, the ooman didn't slow down. Instead, she picked up the pace. Does she intend to ram into the wall? Or climb it? She doesn't have any claws to grip the side. She wouldn't get even a few inches up.

But then, the ooman dropped midrun and into a slide. He didn't realize that there was a hole on the bottom of the wall. She was small enough that she slid through with ease. Kaail was too large and halted to avoid slamming into the wall.

He growled. Pauk! She's good.

He could hear her footsteps getting faint. If he didn't go right now, he would lose her. He backed up and ran up the wall with ease until he dug his claws over the top. He was up and over, running as soon as his feet were on solid ground.

A'stea thought that he wasn't going to catch up. The wall provided a way to escape and he was far too big of a Hish to slide through. She smirked, thinking it would buy her time to make it to her hiding place. But then, she heard a hard thud behind. She looked back and her confidence dissipated like vapors in the sky.

What the pauk!? He's still following me!?

He was determined . . . that much she was sure of. But not knowing why was scaring her. She could only imagine what he was going to do with her. The humiliation he endured being beaten by a female ooman was all the reason she believed he needed it. She had to get him off her trail before she loses energy. Her lungs burned to keep up with the demand of her body for oxygen. Her muscles screamed to take a break.

She had one option left to use. She could only hope that it'll be enough.

Kaail ran as fast as he could, hoping to see the ooman again. For a minute, he became frustrated when there was no sign of her. And yet, he kept going straight, believing the female hadn't changed directions.

Luck was on his side, finally getting a glimpse of the female running straight into the jungle. He needed to keep up or else he would easily lose her in it. There were bushes and trees for her to hide easily. He pushed forward, pumping his legs even faster.

But then, he saw the ooman stop once more. He could see that she was facing an open area filled with holes into the ground like a minefield. He was confused at first until one of them rumbled and spat out hot air. They were vents that led deep into the planet, forming pockets that gathered heat from the magma. They didn't appear dangerous but one wrong move and the heat can burn off the skin and even muscle. The unfortunates laid on the ground. Bones scattered across that reminded all who dared to go through.

Kaail looked at that and then to the ooman. He could see her looking back and forth to each vent . . . as if studying them. She turns her head to look at him. The determination in her eyes was obvious.

Does she intend to—?

The ooman ran through before Kaail could reach her. He was inches away and reached to pull her away. He only grabbed a chunk of her hair, earning a gasp from her. He stopped where she once stood and watched as she ran across and over vents. There were close calls when she leaped over and almost spat hot steam onto her. For some reason or another, his chest would tighten each time. All he could do was watch as the ooman skipped through.

But studying her movements, the ooman appeared to be timing her steps. She calculated where she would go next or when the vents would erupt. She glided through with ease, making it to the other side.

He was impressed, to say the least. She's smarter than she looks.

The ooman stood there for a moment and then looked back at him. There was no obvious expression on her face but her eyes caught him in a trance once more. He didn't know what power she held to do such a trick. She smirked before running through the bushes and out of sight.

C'jit! I can't lose her now!

Kaail took a step, hesitating when he saw the vents. If she can do it, then I can.

With a burst, he ran through the vents and tried to mimic the ooman's movements. However, he did have a close call. When he jumped over one, it erupted a tab bit earlier than he expected. He hissed as his calf began to burn, feeling some parts of the flesh almost melting. He ignored the pain each time he used his leg. The cold air wasn't making things better. Still, he kept going and being more patient.

It paid off in the end. Kaail had made it to the other side but not unharmed. He took a quick look at his leg, seeing that the damage was worse than he thought. Only a few seconds in the hot steam was enough to expose muscle underneath. The good news is that it cauterized his veins so few drops of blood remained. He'd been through worse.

Now, he only needed to find the female again. It was becoming a hassle and he felt that he should have given up by now. The desire to find her was all that was driving him. He sprinted forward and tried to find her again.

That wasn't too bad. Now all I need is to fi—

Before he could react, something hit him hard on the face. It was a split second that he could see it was a branch before his vision went blank. Normally, something like that wouldn't so much as make him flinch but it hit his forehead in a precise way. He was out like a light.

It was a split second to come up with a simple plan but it paid off. A'stea had taken a large branch and pulled it back as hard as she could, waiting for the Hish male to come. She didn't think it would be good enough. The Hish was a strong race, especially the warrior class so she didn't expect much that it would knock him out.

The force did break the branch itself but to see the Hish male knocked out was an accomplishment. She appeared from behind a tree trunk, observing the male for a moment. There was no doubt he was unconscious.

"Serves you right."

She didn't know how much time before the male would wake up. She wasn't going to risk sticking around. A'stea began to turn around and head towards where she was intending to go but stopped when she took one last glance at the Hish male.

A'stea studied him, seeing the pale colors line his forehead and face. If he wasn't so scary and mean, then maybe . . .

She shook her head. She didn't want to waste time on him. She had to get out of here.

A'stea took off into the jungle and disappeared. But she couldn't help but wonder what the male's intentions of following her were for. To her, it seemed more than simple revenge.

Hi everyone!

I couldn't help but post a new chapter. I'm so excited to let you all read this so here it goes.

It was pretty funny for A'stea to pull a stunt like that . . .but she's no delicate flower that's for sure. She's got tricks up her sleeves that Kaail didn't see coming. I laughed at that part.

But there is some connection going on between them . . . something that neither can understand yet. But what could it be?

What interest does Kaail have for her? And what does A'stea think of him? Do they know there's more to it than what it appears to be?

Find out when Chapter 8 is posted tomorrow.

Thank you for the reviews! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed.

Happy Hunting to all!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 8

It was hours before Kaail woke up, only to wish that he didn't. His head throbbed painfully each time his heart did. It took him a minute before he managed to get back on his feet, holding his head carefully. He had to move slowly to not contribute more agony to himself than he already had.

Pauk this. That ooman . . .

Anger grew inside him. He punched a nearby trunk but the anger fainted after a minute of staring at it. Despite her weak size and strength, she managed to get the upper hand on him. Any Hish warrior would think she was stupid to challenge someone like him but it intrigued him. He looked around for any sign of her but she was long gone. The trail grew too cold to follow. Kaail had no choice but to return to his home since it was almost dark.

He took two steps in the general direction until something began to beep. Every Hish, regardless of status or position, had to keep a device under the flap of their skin, particularly under the forearm, to keep tabs with their masters. Advanced technology the Amengi brought with them when they first arrived. Some are only for communication while others can modify it to the extreme to their masters' liking. His own felt confident enough to only use it for communication. He answered it by tapping on his arm.

"Kaail. Where are you at this moment?" It was Master Thu'at.

He grumbled. "Heading home. Why?"

"Get to my place. Now." The call goes dead.

His master didn't sound pleased. Something ticked him off. Kaail knew he needed to get there as soon as possible or else all Hell will break loose. Not sure why but as he started the long walk to the building, he had a feeling it had something to do with the ooman.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He reached the building with little time, waiting for the lift to reach the top level where his master would be. But as it came to a slow stop, he expected to open and his master would be there. Instead, a Hish servant who was no more than a young pup waited for him. He searched the room and found broken pieces of furniture all around.

"Where's Master Thu'at?"

The pup lowered his head but Kaail didn't need an answer from him. He could hear a sound coming from the far corner where a door stood, leading to the master's chambers. Moans, erratic clicking, and cries of agony echoed from it. No doubt in his mind what was happening. It's too often that his master would do these things as an 'exercise' to vent his rage. It was going to be a while before he would come out so Kaail nodded at the servant and leaned on a nearby wall.

A few minutes later, Master Thu'at came out with a sweat cloth draped around his neck. His chest softly moved back and forth. His breathing was labored as if he ran a few miles. The Amengi didn't sweat like the Hish or any other creature but excreted sticky fluids that coated their exoskeletons, only used to cool their bodies. They were insectoids after all

Kaail remained silent as his master walked over, placing the cloth on the small table. "Thanks for waiting. My apologies but I wasn't in the best of moods and I needed something to exhaust me."

He only had to inhale to know what he meant. The smell made his mandibles twitch and close tightly together. "I can smell it."

Master Thu'at hummed and flicked his hand at the servant. He went towards the kitchen. "But straight to business. The reason I called you here is that I'll be leaving with Master S'wqua for a trip to a new planet we've recently conquered. But there's been some 'delays' concerning the natives there. I want you to make sure that the servants go to their jobs while I'm gone."

When masters are gone, some of the servants are sent to work odd jobs to ensure an income is earned for the Amengi. To him, it's disgusting for one to work hard and then the owners pay for their blood and sweat. It showed how far the Amengi's taste for money can go. But speaking out against it would only end up in more trouble.

Kaail nodded. "Of course."

"I'll be gone for a while. Maybe a week but might be longer depending on the progress."

Kaail grumbled, thinking that it was all his master had to say. However, Master Thu'at hisses when he turned his back on him. "I'm not finished yet."

He stops, turning around. "Is there more?"

Master Thu'at nodded. The servant returned with a glass of water and handed it to him. He swiped the servant away to the kitchen again, guzzling the cup in a few seconds. "You remember the ooman female a few nights ago?"

Kaail flinched for a second when his master looked away. It sent a jolt through his body. "Of course."

"There has been a report that some of the servants that I was going to euthanize escaped the night she was here. Some say she's involved with a few other reports of servants going missing. Not that I care. The problem has been done for me."

Master Thu'at placed the cup on the table. "Still . . . I don't like that an incident such as that is pulled over my head. And I want to punish her as well for my hand." He showed the scar that was healing where the ooman stabbed him. Kaail didn't show any reaction but inside, he was chuckling. He'd seen firsthand what the female could do and his master was asking for it.

"Although Master S'wqua assured me that she's already been punished enough, I think she needs a reminder of what happens when she crosses me."

Both turned to the door opening from the side that led to the chambers. Two servants were dragging out a Hish female that was too exhausted to stand . . . and too weak to begin with. There were fresh cuts all over her legs and hips like she was clawed there. The foul smell of fluids made him cringe, doing his best to keep his mandibles from extending. She was dripping blood from the handcuffs and leaving a trail behind.

Just as the servants were taking her to the lift, Master Thu'at stopped them. He grabs the female's chin, eliciting a weak growl from her. He drops it but not before he grabs a fistful of her dreadlocks. She yelps in pain as Master Thu'at glanced at Kaail.

"I want you to rough up the ooman enough that her stubborn mind can register it. I don't want her dead. It'll be a pain in the ass to explain it to Master S'wqua."

Before anyone could react, he reaches into the drawer of the table and pulls out a plasma gun. One of the deadliest weapons that the Amengi possess and what keeps all the Hish in line. Kaail watches as his master looks at him, gives a smirk that he rarely sees before firing the gun at the female's temple. Her head explodes, splattering green blood and brain guts all over the room. The servants freaked out by the sudden action, drop the female to cower on the floor with their faces covered. They cried softly at seeing the blood all over them.

The female was dead. Her skull was cracked like an eggshell, leaving a hole as her corpse laid across. Master Thu'at sighed in satisfaction, cleaning off the blood from the gun with the cloth he used earlier. This was a brutal reality all of his kind must face eventually. You were lucky if you survived long enough to die from natural causes.

"A merciful kill. She wasn't going to stand again after what I did. Still, she was a pretty one." Master Thu'at hissed at the cowering servants as he went back to his chambers. "Clean this up. I don't want to see any traces left. If I come back and see even one drop of blood, you'll meet the same fate."

The servants ran as quickly as they could, bringing back clean cloths and buckets of water to begin cleaning while others dragged the body out of there. Kaail watched for a moment before turning away. The image of that would stick with him for a while. He could only imagine what would happen if his master ever caught the ooman. She would suffer a terrible fate.

But now . . . he was given the task of hurting her whenever she saw her again. Still, it gave him an excuse to find the ooman again.

Question is . . . what will he do when he does?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

[A week later . . .]

Kaail found no sign of the ooman anywhere or any word of her location from the gossip in the markets and other places. It's as if she vanished into thin air. He knew it was impossible but given what she's capable of, it wouldn't be hard for her.

For now, he settled to go to the social area where food and drinks are served to those who can afford it. It was like a cafeteria where you can come and go as you please. A popular place for Hish warriors after the matches go into hiatus for some time. Kaail never liked to go to such places but today, he craved the meat of the Sk'ivar, a deer-like creature that inhabited the jungle part of their world. The sweetest meat anyone could order . . . and expensive.

He barely entered the area when he heard someone calling. "Kaail!" He sees it was Bu'at sitting at a table, waving. "Over here!"

Kaail rolled his eyes. Does he have to announce every time I enter? He growled at the faces that were looking, turning back to conversations or finishing what they were eating. He weaved through the chairs and crowds before sitting down at the empty chair.

"Stop calling me when I come. Or else you'll regret it." He growled.

Bu'at merely grinned. "My bad. It's one of those busy days and I didn't think you would see me. I had to guard this spot from the lower class Hish that wanted to take it. Said that I wasn't fit to sit with you."

"I'm the one who deems worthy to sit with me."

When a servant passed by, Bu'at waved a finger to get his attention. It was a petite Hish male that was barely reaching the teen years. He lowered her head, keeping his eyes from looking straight at them.

"Get us some Sk'ivar legs, please. And step on if you can. My friend here is not a patient one."

Unlike the majority of warriors, Bu'at gave a few metal coins that were used as currency to pay for many things. But Bu'at gave more than what is needed. It was in his nature to help those that needed it. The servant widened his eyes at the amount and smiled, bowing his head to him. But when he turned to Kaail, the smile faded before running off. It was natural for Kaail to experience that but it stung a little when compared to Bu'at.

"You're too kind to those lowlives." He grumbled.

Bu'at snorted playfully. "That's because you have a look that could kill. If you show compassion more, it might change things."

"Easy for you to say. You were once them until you showed skill as a warrior."

"That may be true but they are the legs and arms of this planet. If we treat them badly, we are no different than the Amengi. They are the true enemy."

Kaail's face softened, facing down at the table. He isn't wrong about that. We wouldn't be here if they didn't invade our ancestor's planet. The thought made his blood run warm and then cold. As much as he wanted to give the Amengi a piece of their own medicine, there's only so much he could do. Many of the Hish would never go against their masters and some want to keep things as it is, especially those belonging to the higher-ups that get whatever they want. It was a double-edged life they lived in.

He grunted as one servant came by to give drinks. Bu'at had ordered c'ntlip, an alcoholic drink that many favored over water or other things. For Kaail, it served as the way to loosen himself up from all the aches on certain days. He took it and drank it in one gulp. It left a nice warmth in his stomach.

"You shouldn't be saying things like that out loud."

Bu'at sighed. "I know. But it's sickening."

"You're still young. Keep your head out of trouble and you'll live much longer."

"Speaking of which . . . trouble is coming."

He saw Bu'at bob his chin in the direction behind him. Kaail followed and saw what he meant. Strolling it was Mor'dath, a brute, and a massive Hish with inhumane skills. His followers were following behind, although he suspected that they only do so to be in his good graces. The nervous looks they had only confirmed Kaail's suspicion. But he couldn't blame them. Mor'dath was strong like an angry R'okan, a massive rhino species on their planet. On the battlefield, he could have been the fiercest warrior on the entire planet . . . if Kaail had never existed. A bitter rivalry had started the moment Kaail had defeated him. Ever since Mor'dath kept a target on his back. He couldn't do anything when they were out of the stadium but it didn't stop him from trying to pick a fight.

When Kaail exchanges look for a moment, Mor'dath turned and walked to them. He grinned while Kaail and Bu'at ignored him.

"It's a good day for a fight if you ask me. Too bad they closed the stadium for a while until they got more participants. I must have butchered a dozen of those weaklings last time."

Kaail snorted. "You don't know restraint."

"And you do? You're just as bad as me . . . if not more." Mor'dath puffed his chest as if proud of himself. "The only reason you're number one is that you beat me one time."

"And I'll do it again to show how much of a fool you are." Kaail took another cup when a servant passed by to give him one.

He watched as Mor'dath's body began to heat up. His breath steadily grew labored as small beads of sweat began to appear on his forehead. There was going to be another brawl and Kaail was ready for it.

"You should calm down, Mor'dath. Starting a fight here will end up with the Amengi shutting this place down."

Bu'at was right. The last time a huge fight happened in the social area, they'd closed it down as punishment to the Hish warriors. It grew so bad that they killed off the offenders so that they can get rid of the problem and have their 'place' again. Kaail wasn't too worried, given his master would stop at nothing to keep him alive. Mor'dath . . . was another matter.

Still, his anger would not dissipate so easily. He turned to the servant that came to give more drinks. Sensing the danger, the servant began to leave but it was too late. Mor'dath grabbed him by the skull and threw him hard to the ground. The servant's head cracked and began to bleed. He was already dead but Mor'dath slammed his foot on him again, completely shattering his skull. A few death gurgles and another dead body was left by Mor'dath.

But at least, it calmed him down enough that his breath almost went to normal. Kaail kept his eyes to his c'ntlip as he felt Mor'dath's breath next to him.

"When the day comes we fight again, I won't show any mercy."

He was gone like that, pushing anyone that was in his way . . . not that anyone would go near him. The servant's body was taken away by other servants while a few cleaned up the mess within seconds. Kaail and Bu'at were left alone again and the area was noisy again.

"This is why I hate being in crowds," Kaail growled, taking another sip.

"I know. It is what it is."

As they waited for their meals to come, Kaail glanced around to see everyone around him. It was the usual company with many talking about their matches and triumphs. It was amusing to hear one of the lower class Hish warriors bragging on how he took on a Hish bigger than him and won. From the lack of armor he wore, he didn't believe it. Rumors and nothing more.

But as he turned his head to drink another sip, he stopped abruptly.

Right over to the counters where the servants take the meals from the kitchen to the diners, he saw the familiar black hair that reminded him of the night sky. When she turned her face to the side to converse with a small Hish female, he knew who it was.

It was the ooman.

Hi everyone!

I must say . . . Kaail is very impressed by A'stea, although I couldn't blame him if he got pissed by it. Got beaten by an ooman not once . . . but twice. One thing's for sure . . . she's got some moves. I wonder how she learned it . . .

But not everyone is happy with her. Kaail's master seems to be bitter about what she'd done to him (although he did deserve it) but it's cruel he took it out on a Hish and then killed her. That shows how little the Amengi disregard the Hish and deem them disposable.

But Kaail has another chance to encounter A'stea but what will he do this time? There's a crowd so not sure how it will play out. Not to mention the dangers lurking nearby.

Hmmm . . . .

Find out when Chapter 9 is posted tomorrow.

Thank you for the reviews! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed.

Happy Hunting to all!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 9

A'stea sighed in annoyance. Ever since her master left, she was put into various chores to keep her busy. To stay out of trouble . . . he said. In some ways, she was glad Master S'wqua was gone but that meant he would be giving her many jobs to pay him. It disgusted her to the core. All the hard work to benefit him. If he did one day's work, then he might think differently.

"What's up?"

Fi'ka comes strolling by with empty silverware covered in spit, meat juices, and something else she didn't want to know. She tapped her fingers on the counter, waiting to take the next order. "Nothing but the usual. Serving food to those who think highly of themselves."

"It's a job. Think only that thought and hopefully, you won't make any more trouble."

"Easy for you to say." A'stea grunted. "Knowing later that you're only beneficial to keeping other rich like the Amengi. Not to mention their little Hish followers . . . especially the warrior class."

She turned her head slightly to see the crowds enjoying themselves, hearing many boasts about how they killed an opponent with ease or took some of their parts for a display to prove their skills. To A'stea, they didn't have half of them to even consider themselves true warriors. They kill for fun and glory while she only uses hers for survival and protecting those she cares about. Looking to Fi'ka and seeing that small smile once in a while, it was worth the trouble she brings to keep them safe.

"Jeez, A'stea. I hope you don't feel the same way about me."

Her eyes widened, seeing Fi'ka turned back and then squinted her face as if they got caught. She already knew who it was just from his voice. Slowly, she turned around and saw a Hish male standing behind with light green skin. What made him distinguishable was the notable scar across his face. It stung her chest, thinking about the incident behind it but vowed to never mention it again. He wore little bone armor that covered his chest but carried lots of weapons on his belt.

A'stea pouted her lips. "You know I didn't mean that, Nu'kha."

He hums. "I know." He leans on the counter. "How have you've been?"

"We're fine. Nice for you to show up without giving me a heads up."

He flinched away. "My master put me on back-to-back patrol for two weeks. I didn't have time to contact you."

"You did . . . and you know it."

Now, she felt bitter. Although Nu'kha is a dear friend and he does have a job of being a guard that asks for such demand, he had a few minutes to get back to her. Nu'kha looked at her, feeling bad for doing such a thing. He lowers his head in a soft bow so no one would notice him, considering it was foul for a Hish guard to show respect to a servant.

"I'm sorry."

A'stea grumbled until she gave a soft smile. "Fine. But this means that you're working double-time to hunt for meat for our group. Understood?"

"Crystal clear." He gives a thumbs up.

"That's the lamest move you've ever given, Nu'kha."

Fi'ka was right. A'stea couldn't help but giggle, making her friend follow suit. It wasn't as cheerful as herself since her mandibles would clatter but she knew Fi'ka meant well.

Nu'kha rolls his eyes. "Okay. Laugh all you want. I have to get going. Summoned to protect an Amengi master who's looking for a new warrior to add to his collection."

"I hope he gets a bad one."

He grunts. "We all wish."

They each said their goodbyes as Nu'kha departed, leaving Fi'ka and A'stea alone once more. He's such a goofball sometimes. Not like the first time I met him.

But as soon as she thought about it, she regretted it. It was during a time that she wasn't in a good place . . . the first time she arrived on this planet and was all alone. It brought back painful memories she didn't want to return to yet.

A'stea shook her head and turned the conversation into another direction. "How many orders until you're finished here?"

Fi'ka hummed, scratching the top of her extended forehead. "I think a few more but then I have to head into the 'low' parts of the lower districts to clean up trash. You know who it is."

When her friend lowered her head, A'stea felt sorry. She was regretfully chosen as one of the few to work in that area. The worst part of the entire planet in her opinion. She patted her back to give reassurance.

"Think about the good we're doing on our part. Once we gathered enough, we'll be able to finally—"

Her body froze. Her eyes fixated on a person across the area, sitting next to another Hish warrior. It took her a moment since he was far away but there was no guessing who else it could be. There was no one else who was pale as snow . . . with long dreadlocks and red eyes that appeared as if you were staring at death itself.

Pauk! It's him again! Why does he keep coming back!?

A'stea could tell he was looking at her, solely focused on where she was. She still didn't know what his intentions were for following her. First, it was at his master's place, then the meat market, and now in the social area. Her heart raced at the thought he might try something in the middle of the crowds.

"A'stea? Is something the matter?"

"Nope!" She turned back to the counter. "Nothing's the matter."

"Then what were you looking at?"

Fi'ka started to turn around to see what's up. But before she could, a servant called for her to take the order she'd been waiting for. Fi'ka moved back to take it, carrying two huge plates of fish heads with a dozen of crab-like legs surrounding it.

"Alright. I'll be back. Hold that thought." Her friend took off in the opposite direction and A'stea exhaled.

It's what she needed for a cover. She worried that if she told Fi'ka, she would go crazy and act like a fool. And that's the least she needs right now. She wished that her order would come but it felt like ages, knowing the Hish male was staring at her. It was nerve-wracking, wondering what he might try to do.

Kaail watched as the Hish female that the ooman was with left. The ooman had seen him and turned around quickly. He debated on whether to walk to her but there would be a lot of eyes around, seeing him conversing with a servant and an ooman no less. And then, he saw her standing on one foot or another. A nervous twitch he'd seen in weak males that were training to be warriors. It confused him. She took on me and Mor'dath . . . and yet she's nervous. Why?

"Hey. Kaail!"

Bu'at shook his shoulder. Kaail thrashed it off and growled. "Don't touch me again."

He backed off. "Sorry. You seem distracted. See something you like?" Bu'at raised the muscle over his eyes a few times. Kaail ignored him and looked back to where the ooman was . . . but she was gone. His eyes zipped back and forth, trying to find her.

Like to disappear, huh?

A'stea felt relieved that her order came. It was a single one but a buffet platter with many different arrays of meat that she couldn't tell what they were. She had to hold in her mouth, trying not to look at the eyeballs and tongues that decorated the center. But it was better than having those red eyes staring through her back.

She hurried through the tables to try and find the right one. It was no surprise when she found it, seated by several Amengi that decided to camp here. It wasn't unusual but surprising that they'd come here. Judging from the low-quality metal bands on their fingers and the few decorations they had, they were from the lower class. Still, they didn't even acknowledge her presence when she brought the food to them, merely grouting on how late she was to bring it. She bit her tongue to keep back the insults that wanted to pass through her lips.

She turned and walked away. Just keep doing your job and you'll be out of here before you know it.

"Her, pretty thing. How are you doing today?"

Her ears picked up a voice coming from a few tables away. It was a Hish warrior talking to a female servant that was no older than a young teen. From her judgment, it appeared that she was entering sexual maturity. It wasn't hard for her to smell it. Females radiated such scents but it's the strongest when they only began. Although they had seasons of breeding, it mattered little to the Amengi that they served. They would kill one for disobeying orders, much less ensure the safety of them. The poor female was put in here, knowing she could get raped anytime and it wasn't an unusual occurrence. It sickened A'stea to the core.

"Awww. Come on, pretty thing. You know you want it."

The male wrapped his arm around the servant's hips, locking her next to his body. The other males chuckled and groaned, egging the Hish warrior on. His hand glides over her side and goes to her stomach.

"Please . . ." she whined. Her mandibles clamp down on her inner mouth. "I need to get back to work."

"Don't be like that." When she tried to pull away, he forced her on his lap. The worst is when the male began to grind against her. "You're in season. I can smell it."

"Stop it . . ."

Her voice was cracked, trying its best to tell him. But it wouldn't work. The male would have his way regardless of what the female wanted. A'stea's anger began to boil, thinking if it was her who was in the servant's place or worse . . . her friends or loved ones. She couldn't handle it anymore.

Dropping whatever she was going to do, she stomped over and ready to give the Hish male a piece of her mind.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kaail kept his head towards Bu'at as he ranted along but his eyes looked for the ooman. She had to still be here. I'm sure of it. The only question is what he'll do once he finds her. Should I talk to her? Drag her out of here so that no one suspects? He held in a growl, trying to not draw attention from Bu'at or anyone else. Everyone here is so nosy.

But then, he heard a commotion from the other side of the area. It drew a few others' attention as well, glancing to where he heard the noise. Bu'at turned his head. "What is going on?"

Following everyone else, Kaail twisted in his seat and saw something unbelievable.

A few tables across, a Hish warrior was groping a female servant, trying to coax her to mate. She tried to roar and growl but to no avail. He rolled his eyes and thought he was a fool but he wasn't about to go and stop it. He could smell the female in heat. It was natural to see such an event even here.

He was about to turn around and ignore it when he saw the ooman female again. From the way she was stomping towards the two, his red eyes widened.

What is the pauk is she trying to do?!

As soon as the male reached for the female's breast, the ooman pushed herself between them, stopping the male. "Excuse me. But what are you doing?"

The male growls a warning. "Beat it, ooman. Or else you'll regret it."

When the male tries to reach for the servant once more, A'stea takes action.

With a quick swipe of her foot, the chair he was sitting on fell. She noticed it was an imbalance prior so it would give an advantage. The male goes tumbling to the floor. She reaches for the female servant and pushes her aside, trying to get her out of the way. The male stood up fast, seething with anger. Now, he's pissed. Good.

Over on the other side, Bu'at groans. "There goes the ooman again. I swear that she'll get killed one of these days if—"

But when he turned, Kaail was gone.

He didn't bother to tell Bu'at that he was leaving, heading for the ooman and the Hish warrior. But he stopped when a crowd began to form around them. He growls to get them out of the way but pay no attention, focused on what was transpiring. Kaail could only watch as the ooman challenged the male.

A'stea crouches low as the Hish warrior growled, raising his shoulders. "How dare you pull a stunt like that."

She grinned. "If I dare, I would have kicked you in the balls first."

The male hisses this time. "Who do you think you are? You're only an ooman and a servant. I'm a Hish and a warrior that can tear you apart any moment."

She rolled her eyes. What's with males and bragging about how strong they are?

It mattered little. A'stea took a deep breath before moving into a fighting stance. She spread her feet and bent her knees a little. To the male's surprise, she raised her fists as if ready to throw a punch if he came near.

The male paused until he threw his head in laughter. "Are you seriously challenging me?!"

She didn't answer. The male's expression turned from astonishment to pure evil in A'stea's eyes. "Then let's have it."

With such speed, the male charged.

His chest tightened as Kaail watched the male come at her with no restraint. The crowds around him began to cheer, chanting for the Hish warrior to kill the ooman. The servants, including the female from before, ran for their lives in fear and into the kitchen. He had a sudden urge to go in and stop it but then everyone would suspect him of caring for the ooman more than his kind. He stayed put but for some reason, it was painful.

The male threw his fist right at her when he was almost close. But to everyone's amazement, the ooman rolled underneath, avoiding the attack altogether. The male crashed into a nearby table and took some Hish with him. A'stea got quickly to her feet, smiling as the male stumbled out of the mess and glared at her. His mandibles spread like claws reaching for her.

She raised her fingers and made a motion for him to come at her. Let's go again, big boy.

The male roared and came at her once more. He threw a punch but she ducked once more. He did it again with the other but she moved again. Growing impatient and hearing the boos from the crowd, the male went on a rampage. He threw fists at her again and again. But each time, they missed and A'stea would hop on her feet around him. She was toying with him and for a twisted moment, she enjoyed it.

Once again, Kaail became impressed by the ooman. Her movements were not that of a novice. She moved with precision, dodging the male and going into a position with the best advantage. He was mesmerized by how she could learn this. She wasn't any servant or even acted like one. She reminded him of a warrior who has fought many times before.

She's good.

In A'stea's mind, she wanted the male to throw as many punches as he could. She needed him to get tired enough that she could finish this. Her moment arrived when the male stopped, breathing heavily while A'stea didn't even break a sweat. She may not be as strong as a Hish but she was faster than them.

"You . . . bitch . . ." The male growled weakly.

She smirked. "That's what you get when your brain is the size of a pebble."

That did it. The male roared in anger. She could feel it radiating off him like the heat from the twin suns. Once again, he charged at her with no technique or plan . . . just raw hatred for her.

Alright. Come closer.

The male dug his heels into the ground when he was in front of her, throwing both fists to crush her skull from the sides. A'stea waited until they were inches from her cheeks.

Now!

As quick as she could, she pulled her head back and twisted into a crouch on the male's side. Before he could react, she poked her fingers underneath his knee joint and another into his ankle. The male yelped before dropping to the ground, stunned. He was immobilized.

Kaail's eyes widened in shock. It's the same technique she did on me before! And like the first time, the male tried to get on his feet but his leg went limp, unable to move at all. He tried again but it wouldn't comply.

"Pauk is this!? What did you do—"

The male couldn't answer as A'stea grabbed a handful of his dreadlocks and yanked hard. Kaail knew too well that they were sensitive things and what the ooman did hurt. The male cried out before she took a knife from his belt and pressed it against his neck. The crowd went deadly silent in an instant. The blade dug into him slightly as A'stea lowered her face to the back of his head.

"Try that again . . . and you'll be lying in a grave." She hissed.

The male growled but relaxed, knowing she could kill him at any moment. She snorted. "You're not even worth killing though."

Knowing she defeated him, A'stea stood up and threw the knife away. Her body was exhausted, wasted on dodging the male. For now, she needed to get out of here. She began to walk away as the crowd dispersed to let her through.

Kaail could only watch as the ooman walked off. She had done something that no one ever thought she could. She challenged a Hish male, who was three times her size at least and defeated him. She's no novice at all. I wonder where she learned that from? He started to walk, determined to follow her once more, and find out more.

But he heard a growl coming from the male she defeated. At the corner of his eye, he saw the male charging at her with her back turned. He knew the ooman wouldn't have time to counter or dodge. He didn't need to think for his body to react, rushing forward.

A'stea barely walked a few steps when she heard someone coming behind. Just as she turned, she saw the fist of the Hish male coming at her. Her body froze, knowing she couldn't react in time. She waited for the pain to follow . . . to feel her bones shatter under his might. She closed her eyes in anticipation.

But what happened next is the least of what she expected . . . or anyone else . . . including the one who stepped in.

Hi everyone!

Another fight from A'stea. Many might think she's way over her head but I find it awesome. She doesn't take any shit from anyone else, no matter what species are involved. Plus, I think Kaail seems very impressed but also feels the same about how stupid she is.

But the male had to pull one last, dirty trick on her. It would have meant certain death for her. But someone stepped in at the last minute and though everyone knows who might be lol.

But why? And for what purpose?

Find out when Chapter 10 is posted tomorrow.

Thank you for the reviews (Casiopaya, CosmicDreams, and sweetindulgence)! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed.

Happy Hunting to all! :)))))


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 10

It was all too quick for her to react. The male's fist was coming at her like a blast from a gun. She expected, for a moment, that this would be it for her. The male was strong enough to crush her skull with one punch. It was a cheap move for the male to attack when her back was turned. Hish warriors never fight fair. Still, it didn't matter now. She shut her eyes tightly and waited for her end to come.

And yet . . . it never came. No pain . . . not even a touch.

Confused, she opened her eyes and witnessed something she didn't think would happen.

It's him!

It was the pale Hish male that she met and had followed her a week ago. He had come between her and the male, grabbing the fist in his hand like it was nothing. The crowd gasped in shock just as much as her. She couldn't believe that he stepped in like that. He had no purpose for interfering or even stopping the attack.

He's protecting me now?

She shook her head. She couldn't believe a Hish warrior like himself would do that. He must have some motive for doing this . . .

Kaail watched as the male looked to him in surprise. "What are you doing?!"

He growled. "That's a dick move to attack an opponent when the battle has ended. And you're too noisy."

With his strength, Kaail only needed to give a small push to throw the male away. He sent him flying across the area, slamming into the wall that left a crater in it. The male cried out before He had things to deal with her before anyone else could have her.

He took another step and watched the male try to stand up. Right as Kaail was at shoulder length, the male got to his feet and pulled out another knife he'd hidden in his calf strap. Kaail roared, stunning the male for a few seconds. It was enough that he grabbed the male's throat and lifted him from the floor. The male growled and stabbed the knife into his shoulder. Kaail grunted but it barely stung. He endured worse pain than this. His arm swung and pulled the male's away from the knife. A second was all he needed to twist the male's arm, snapping it into two.

The male could barely cry out with Kaail's grip tightened over his throat. Kaail twisted the arm again until it ripped from the male's body, dumping it to the floor and leaving a bone sticking out from his shoulder. He could smell blood in his mouth and it egged him on to finish the kill. His red eyes burned as he saw the frightening look in the male.

He's scared. Good.

Kaail pulled his hand back, ready to thrust it into the male's skull. But in an instant, he felt the need to look back. He followed it and saw the ooman female watching him. What made him freeze was the look of fear in her hazel eyes. It stung into him deep like the knife that was in his shoulder was actually in his chest. He watched as the ooman stepped back, almost blending with the crowd. He didn't know what to make of his behavior. He thought she would be happy to see the male who tried to kill her get the punishment he deserved.

Does she want this? Why is she terrified? Is it because . . . of me?

"I can't believe it . . . The Great White Hunter . . ."

"Such prowess . . ."

"Like a god . . ."

Some of the voices of the crowds could be heard but the reaction he saw from the ooman made it worse. Her eyes widened as if they would pop out at any moment. For once, her hands trembled and her legs stumbled to walk backward. It only made the pain in his chest worse.

Kaail turned back to the male, seeing his eyes roll into the back of his head from the lack of air. Without warning, he releases the male who flops and doesn't move. His chest rose so Kaail knew the male was still alive. When he turned around to see the ooman though, she was already gone.

Ignoring the crowd, he pushed through to try and find her. But like before, no trail was left behind. He bobbed his head frantically but to no avail. The ooman was gone.

"Alright! Everyone out of here now!"

The guards had come to take care of the mess. The crowd began to disperse, emptying the area and leaving Kaail alone. One guard tries to move him out as well but he growled, enough to send his away. He stood there, contemplating what had occurred. He could have killed the male easily and without remorse or hesitation. But when the ooman was watching him, he couldn't do it. It only added to the confusion he'd already had concerning her.

"Kaail!"

Bu'at runs over to his side, slowing down to make sure he wouldn't get attacked in reaction. "What the pauk happened there? You were next to me one moment and then the next, you attacked that Hish male."

Kaail didn't answer him. He stood there and barely heard what Bu'at said. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder that he heard him again. "What's gotten into you?"

Kaail huffed and pulled away. "That male was too noisy. This is why I don't like crowds."

"I know that but it isn't like you to interfere in a fight that you weren't directly involved." He watched Bu'at chuckle. "But it was nice to see that male get his ass kicked. Especially by a female ooman no less. Pretty amazing, isn't she?"

Kaail didn't say anything again. He could only grunt.

"Come on then. We should get out of here before the Amengi show up. They'll chew us for information if we don't." Bu'at patted his shoulder before he walked off.

Kaail stood there for a minute until he sighed, walking behind.

"She's pretty amazing."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A'stea ran out of there as soon as she could. She didn't know why though. She'd seen gruesome things, more than tearing off limbs and such. What she saw was nothing to her.

She ran as fast as her legs could manage, running to the jungle. She didn't care where she ended up but at least she would be as far away as possible. But she wondered if the Hish male was following her. And the Great White Warrior of all things!

When her legs finally gave out, she slowed down and stopped in a small shade with a rock in the middle. A'stea sat down, taking a break and trying to get some breath back. When she was calm enough to think, she lowered her head to her hands.

Watching the pale Hish male protecting her but then going to kill the male . . . it was hard to fathom. There were confusion and terror within her. It had been a long time since she felt such a thing back with the Engineers. She never thought she would endure the same thing here with the Amengi and the Hish they controlled. Never in my life again . . .

"A'stea!"

"A'stea!"

She heard two voices. One that was deep while the other was high pitched and full of worry. She raised her head to see it was Fi'ka with Nu'kha following closely behind. She stood up just as Fi'ka hugged her tightly. Her friend squeezed as hard as she could as if they'd haven't seen each other in a long time.

"We were so worried!"

A'stea grunted. "I appreciate the hug but I can't breathe."

"Oh. Sorry."

Fi'ka lets go, rubbing her forehead as if embarrassed that she did that. As for Nu'kha, she saw his expression was full of disappointment and frustration. She rolled her eyes. Here comes another lecture.

"You started another fight again, A'stea? What were you thinking?"

I knew it.

She puffed. "That male was asking for it. Groping another female servant who was doing her job . . . I couldn't stand it."

"I know you want to help everyone in need but your antics are going to come back to bite you in the ass."

Fi'ka came into the conversation. "He's right. We're so close to getting out of here. If they find out what we're up to, it's all over."

A'stea opened her mouth to explain herself but the guilt and remorse came like a flood. They have some merit in their words. She closed her mouth and rubbed her head to get rid of the pain that was coming.

"I know. I'm sorry about that. But doing nothing is the same as letting those who enslaved us do as they like to us."

"What choice do we have?" Nu'kha commented. "It's not like we have an army to help us. We have to fend for ourselves and that means raising our chins and doing as we're told until it's time."

A'stea growled. "Running away won't solve our problems. I told you this many times."

"It doesn't matter now. We can't do anything yet." Nu'kha's expression softened. He stood in front of her and patted her head. "At least you're safe and unharmed."

She smirked. "I can handle myself."

"But seriously . . . What happened there? I barely left the society area when I got a call to break up a fight between you and a Hish warrior. And then I was told another Hish joined the fight."

That's when A'stea's face went pale. She watched as Nu'kha turned towards Fi'ka for an answer.

"Don't look at me. They got us out of there before I had the chance to see."

Nu'kha grumbled and looked back at A'stea. They didn't know that it was the Great White Warrior who came into the fight. She heard many rumors from all around and from Fi'ka but never connected the dots that the same male following her . . . was him. Both of her friends glanced at her, waiting for an answer.

Should I tell them? I can already see their faces turn to fear at mentioning him. It's the right choice . . . isn't it?

She debated internally until she just said the first thing that came out of her mouth. "It was just another Hish warrior wanting a piece of the action. I got out of there when they were too busy to notice."

Fi'ka's and Nu'kha's expression softened in relief.

"That's good to hear. I got to return and clean up the mess before they noticed I'm gone. Return to the hideout and don't try anything stupid."

She rolled her eyes. "We won't"

He smiled before running back to do his duties. I swear he's going to make my head explode with all this 'watching me' stuff.

She felt Fi'ka's hand on her shoulders. "Well . . . it's a good thing that the male didn't bother you. You could say it was good luck." She lets go and turns to walk forward.

A'stea paused. "What if it wasn't good luck?"

Her friend stopped midway, turning around in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"The male that came later . . . He stopped the male from killing me. I was close to having my skull shattered when he interfered. Maybe there's a reason behind it that stoked him into action."

A'stea thought deeply for a moment.

"No way." Fi'ka's voice broke her concentration. "Other than Nu'kha and a few others, Hish warriors would never protect another unless for their gain. Or if they want to kill you themselves."

She didn't like the tone her friend was speaking with but she didn't want to instigate another argument. She was tired already and needed to get rest before the results of her fight would come back to haunt her. She nodded her head in agreement.

"You're right . . . right."

Fi'ka smiled. "Come on then. The others are probably waiting for dinner."

With that, both walked silently through the jungle, moving through bushes and vines. But in that silence, A'stea contemplated what had happened today. If Fi'ka's words were true, the white male could have killed her when the male was down. He could have sliced her throat or crushed her like a bug. It would be simple for him to do that . . . no mistake. Instead, he protected her. And when his red eyes saw her face, he stopped and let go. Fear was in his eyes or . . . something else. It was not anger or grudge. No matter how many times she tried to think, it would always be that conclusion she would come to.

She kept her head to the ground. A plan was forming in her head. She thought of every risk or danger she might face if she sought it through, especially with keeping it a secret from those close to her. It was a huge gamble but one she believed would be worth it.

She gripped her fists, squeezing softly. It was decided. To find out the truth and reasons for everything . . . she would have to meet with the white male.

Face . . . to face.

Hi everyone!

So Kaail had saved A'stea from the male who was about to kill her. What a surprise lol. But the wheels in their bodies are turning.

Kaail admitted that he's amazing in some ways but keeping it to himself. A typical Hish male if you ask me. A'stea is a little less convinced but knows there's something different about him. Although her friends say not to risk it, she is determined to meet Kaail . . . face to face. Even going as far as keeping it a secret.

The meeting between them will commence. But what will happen? What will they talk to each other about? I have a feeling that it won't come easy for either of them.

What do you all think?

Find out when Chapter 11 is posted tomorrow.

Thank you for the reviews (Casiopaya)! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed.

Happy Hunting to all! :)))))


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 11

A few weeks had passed since Kaail encountered the ooman. No matter where he searched, she didn't appear anywhere. He assumed that something went south due to her actions in the social area with the Amengi or something else. It was stupid of her in some aspect that she'd pick a fight with a Hish male that was intolerant. And yet, she did put up with him and managed to come out unscathed. His mandibles quivered, frustrated about being beaten by an ooman in a small way.

For now, he had to keep up with the demands of training for the next event in the stadium. Normally, it would be a fight between several warriors. This time, each participant would be matched with dangerous creatures and to kill them cleanly to win a trophy to be presented to their masters. It's not as popular as the matches but the entertainment never ceases for the Amengi. They were twisted creatures in his mind.

Kaail got into the holding area, prepared his weapons and armor to make sure he got everything and then was transported to another area that was placed on the other side of the stadium. Unlike the other, it served to keep the participants in a safe area so they wouldn't cross over with the creatures the Amengi were bringing.

He tightened the straps on his belt, listening to Master Thu'at who came to check on him.

"Remember to keep the kills clean. The last time you fought, I ended up with a hole in a skull. It looks pretty but I would like to have an intact one this time."

Kaail grumbled, finishing up with his belt and adding the bone knife to it. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get the money regardless."

His master walked over and patted his shoulder. "It's a guarantee. Make me proud."

Master Thu'at moved his tusks slightly inward as he walked off to his seat in the upper levels. Kaail spat the ground in anger. It made him sick. As he waited, he looked around to the participants and caught sight of a male with an arm missing, glaring at him.

It's him again. He rolled his eyes. Ain't he had enough?

The Hish male huffed, going to the door when he heard his name being called. Kaail didn't understand why the male was being put into the competition but he refused to think about it more. He wasn't going to make it and Kaail knew it.

Still, he couldn't help but see the ooman female in his mind and the look of terror in her eyes. Though intriguing to see that mix of color, it didn't hide the emotions that were too clear to miss. He grumbled, wondering if he'll see the ooman again. Still have much to ask.

The cheers from the crowds grew louder even from behind the door but turned into gasps and boos. The cheers didn't cease. It was a few minutes later that the door opened and a guard came through. There were some stains of green blood on him.

"Kaail. You're up."

He growled at the guard, seeing the male quiver his mandibles and move to the side. That's right. You should be afraid. He goes through with his spear in his hand, moving through the dark tunnel that led to the center of the stadium.

The layout had changed since last time. Instead of a barren field, the setup had rock pillars that were three times his height. Smaller boulders decorated the field although much is from previous fights. One pillar had part of its shaft gone as if something bit it off. Broken weapons and splatters of different blood were there as usual. He glanced to the side when he caught a familiar scent. It was the male with the missing arm that he fought, dead on the ground with half of his torso gone. His guts and stomach were spilled over and half-eaten. A creature that was the shape and size of a very large wolf with small spikes on its back laid beside him. He knew the male wouldn't last.

Good thing too . . .

That thought caught him off guard. He shouldn't care about such things. He growled to himself and went for the center where all the eyes of the Amengi and everyone could see.

"Welcome to all! Today's match was exciting! Let's shout out for Mor'dath!"

Kaail looked as Mor'dath roared with pride, holding the head of a Ji'ika that was a snake-like creature with fangs of a sabertooth. He watched as Mor'dath flung the corpse over his shoulder to take with him. They passed by each other on the way.

"Better watch yourself."

Mor'dath hissed for a second and then went on his way. Kaail growled in annoyance but kept going. He hates that Hish so much. If he had his way, he would fight and kill him if he could. For now, he would have to vent his rage on the beasts that were thrown to him.

"But the one you've all been waiting for has arrived! Let's give it up for the Great White Warrior!"

The metal orb came back again but stayed in the air. The crowd's cheers grew louder. Kaail shook his head at the spectators. But right as he turned, he caught sight of the top-level where the Amengi masters sat. His master and Master S'wqua as he recalled were sitting adjacent to him. He rolled his eyes but then saw someone standing next to him.

It was the ooman female once again. His chest tightened at the sight of her. He assumed that her master brought her here to watch. Not sure why but he had a feeling that it wasn't good. Still, it had been weeks since he last saw her.

"Today, he will be facing off with one of the most dangerous beasts on the entire planet. Fierce and deadly as himself. We will see who will triumph!"

The metal orb leaves right as the gates across from him begin to open. He crouched down, holding his spear as the growl of the creature was heard.

Much to her annoyance, A'stea was forced to come along with her master. It's been a while since she was let out, restricted when Master S'wqua returned, only to hear news of her troubles. She was only allowed to go out to buy supplies and food and then locked in her cell when she was done, kept being fed only enough to keep her alive. Her ribs were barely showing. It was luck that she hunted enough food before her punishment to give to her people. Fi'ka made sure to deliver them and Nu'kha was free to hunt himself so she felt better knowing they were taken care of.

She listened to the two masters as she stood next to her own.

"What a fierce fighter you have, Thu'at. I'm quite jealous that I don't have a Hish quite like him." Master S'wqua commented.

"It's luck that we were able to produce such a specimen. I was sure that he would be a total waste when he was a pup. But with discipline and time, he turned out well."

A'stea cringed. She wished she was deaf from hearing them talk about others like they were animals. If it was my opinion, they are animals. She took a look down and saw the white Hish male once more. For a split second, she thought he was staring at her. She looked away, hoping that he didn't notice.

"Watch very closely, A'stea."

She didn't get the chance as Master S'wqua pulled her face down to his level. It wasn't far but enough that she needed to crouch a little. The stain on her back was evident. "This is what happens to those who disobey their masters. They'll end up like trash under the warrior's strength. You're lucky that your origins keep you alive."

He lets her go but she yanks impatiently. His claws dig deep into her chin, cutting like butter. With her skin not so tough as them or the Hish, red blood started to form. She wiped it before anyone could see it.

"And you're lucky that my warrior hasn't gotten to you yet."

She froze upon hearing Master Thu'at but didn't stop her from glaring. She could see the grudge in his yellow eyes . . . so inhuman she thought of them. She puffed and looked back at the stadium in case her master tried to punish her again. Although, what Master Thu'at said made her nervous.

The crowds cheer as the gates opened and out comes a Karin'gar, a giant cat-like creature with six legs. It was a fast-moving one and had teeth as sharp as a sabertooth. It roared into the sky, calling for blood and meat. She watched as the Karin'gar targeted the white Hish male, stalking him. It went to the right and then to the left but getting closer nonetheless. The male moved similarly, pointing the spear right at it.

In a split second, the Karin'gar charged.

It was almost too fast for A'stea to follow, using the pillar to lunge at its target. The white male rolled out of the way, roaring as he cut the spear into its side. It howls and tumbles when he doesn't get his footing. The male growled a warning but the Karin'gar is too stupid to take the hint. Even if it didn't, it had nowhere to go. The creature ran towards him once more and the male charged as well. A'stea thought of him as stupid. Despite his strength, the Karin'gar had claws that could cut him into pieces.

Sure enough, it sliced into the male,s shoulder just as he slid underneath it. He dropped the spear and grabbed onto its belly. The Karin'gar tried to throw him off, running, rolling, and bucking. It did everything it could to free itself, even going as far as hitting itself on the pillars. Its purple blood decorated the area.

But what the male did next shocked her.

She watched as the male thrust his hand into its chest, twisting inside it. The Karin'gar halted and roared. Its pain was felt by her but the crowds cheered on. It made her stomach twist. A second later and the male pulled its heart out with one yank, breaking a few ribs in the process. The Karin'gar roared one last time before it fell to the ground. The male managed not to get crushed, rolling out of there. It took a few gasps for air. A futile attempt to live. One more breath it took before it died.

The crowd's roars of triumph were deafening to her ears. A'stea tried to keep her hands down or else her master would try something else. Still, it boiled her blood. The white male went around and cut off the Karin'gar's head, lifting it as he roared in triumph.

"A truly spectacular being. An effective killing machine." Master Thu'at glanced at A'stea. "You wouldn't last a second against him."

While the Amengi masters conversed about the winnings of the matches, A'stea watched as the male walked off but not without taking another glance at her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Another fight . . . another day.

Kaail was glad to be out of there, having done more than what his master requested. The limitations he had to do to keep the skull intact were immense but his body felt good. However, it didn't feel the same as the ooman watching. It was . . . duller than expected.

As soon as he gave the kill to a guard that would tend to it, fix it up to become a trophy and send it to his master, he got out of there. He patched up the wound on his shoulder easily since it wasn't too deep but didn't stop to check it. Going through the holding area, he exited out and took a deep breath of fresh, evening air.

I need to get some food. I can't go to the markets or else I'll get hassled again. He thought about going to the social area. But those pauking assholes can't keep their mouths shut for one sec—

He stopped moving.

Through the crowds and the small parts of bushes that decorated the bottom of the cliffs nearby, he saw her again. The ooman . . .

She was standing there, leaning on a tree. He didn't know what she was doing or why she was there. But as soon as she turned and saw him, he inhaled deeply. She didn't show much emotion, staring at him. He knew well enough that she saw him.

The ooman pushed off from the tree and stood there for a few seconds before heading towards the cliffs. He didn't hesitate to follow, thinking this might be his only chance to finally face her.

As soon as she saw the Hish male, she passed through the bushes and headed to the cliffs. It was the fastest route towards the deeper parts of the jungle where many wouldn't venture. She shook her head in deep thought.

You're crazy for doing this. You don't know what his intentions are. But then again . . . he would have done something by now. She patted her hip where she hid a metal knife that she stole from another Amengi master a few weeks back. She didn't know if it was a good idea to bring it. Just being cautious.

She glanced back barely to see he was following.

Alright. He's tailing me. Let's see if he's going to go all the way.

She turned a corner in the path through the cliffs. It wasn't the typical route but she needed to test him. She walked and didn't look back. She heard the heavy footsteps from behind and glanced again to see it was still him. She turned another corner that did a loop around, swirling around the small cliffs that many could get easily lost. She didn't hear him for a minute and thought he'd given up the chase. She stopped and turned around, listening to him. But then, she saw him jump over the cliff blocking his view and landed on the other side.

She gasped quietly and walked again. Still following me.

Her heart raced but not quite sure which emotion she was reacting to. Anger? Nervousness? Fear? It didn't feel like any of those . . . or maybe a bit of all.

A'stea reached the jungle and stopped on the edge. She turned her head enough to see the Hish male only a few meters away. He wasn't running at her or trying to catch up. When she stopped, he stopped, keeping a fair distance between them. The action proved confusing to her. It wasn't one who wanted to fight or kill her as she expected. It was a behavior she'd only seen when one is curious. Coming from him of all beings, the confusion only added up.

Kaail stayed close behind but kept a distance in fear of scaring the ooman off. He didn't want to play that game again when she knocked him out. He had to watch his moves carefully. When the female turned around, he stopped. He looked at her curiously, wondering what was going inside her head.

The ooman went through the jungle and he kept his pursuit.

She weaved through thick parts of the jungle, avoiding plants with sharp tips or had odd-looking colors. Some were poisonous and could kill even a Hish in a matter of minutes. It's what makes this part so dangerous and many wouldn't want to come here. But it was perfect to keep their meeting a secret . . . among other things.

Finally, she got the place she chose. It was a small clearing surrounded by vines and tall trees that obscured anyone's views, forcing them to walk through to see. By then, she would hear anyone approaching. She made it to the other side before stopping there, turning as the male came into view.

Now . . . they were alone.

Hi everyone!

Oh man . . . They are now alone.

There's going to be some 'talk' and tension between them. On one side, Kaail may not know what to do . . . in some way. On the other side, A'stea might be hostile towards him. It will have to take something 'unexpected' to happen. I wonder what that might be . . .

What do you all think? Love to hear your views lol.

Find out when Chapter 12 is posted on Monday.

Thank you for the reviews (Casiopaya and Shalovem)! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed.

Happy Hunting to all! :)))))


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 12

Kaail stepped out into the clearing. He expected the ooman to keep on going but she didn't move. She stood there, watching him. He didn't know what to make of it but at least she wasn't running away. Still, he kept his distance and watched for any changes in her behavior. Only her eyes gave a glimpse, showing a bit of nervousness in them. And yet he was distracted by the color they showed.

A'stea remained still. He was an impressive species . . . she'll give him that. The armor he wore was minimum, showing his muscular body. His dreadlocks were as long as hers, reaching to the middle of his back and bound in thin leather straps. But she also saw he had weapons. The spear was more prominent, sticking out from his back. She remembered using it against him and it made her nervous just thinking about that time.

Was he going to get payback? Was he angry about that? And the other time I knocked him out?

Hish males, especially the warrior type, were a proud species in their minds. Having a weaker opponent like herself beating him would be an embarrassment. But now . . . he didn't display aggression or anything that she expected. But she wasn't about to relax her guard. It was a standstill between the two. The silence was overwhelming. Each could hear the rustling of leaves from the wind blowing through the jungle.

Finally, A'stea had enough. She didn't want to waste her time in silence. She was the first to take a breath and spoke confidently.

"Who are you? And why are you following me?"

Kaail listened as she spoke. He was confused as to why she was asking who he was. He thought it was made clear to her in the social area. She raised her shoulders and stretched her neck. The hairs over her eyes raised, making her eyes widened. She was looking for an answer but he didn't know how to answer.

She huffed. "If this is about what I did to you a while ago, are you here for payback?"

He didn't answer. A'stea sighed. Is he deaf or what?

She hesitated for a moment. "Are you going to kill me?"

That question caught him off guard. Kaail had orders from his master to give her a lesson by inflicting pain. Judging from the marks all over her arms, she was all too familiar with it. Even if he followed then, to which he had no intent on doing so, the female would be prepared. But instead of submission in her eyes, they were full of life and confidence. They didn't waiver even in his presence and what she knows about his actions.

To answer his question, he shook his head.

A'stea pulled her head back, looking at him in a bit of shock. Not here to kill me? She shook her head in thinking this must be a trap to lower her guard. She pressed her lips together and took one step, getting into a fighting position.

"I don't believe you. Why would a Hish male like you not want to kill me? After what I've done to you? Twice?"

Still, he didn't answer. He was unsure of what to say. He was angry but not so much anymore, which was strange. The female was on edge and the answer with a simple nod only fueled her. He tried a different tactic, thinking that the ooman would be more convinced by action rather than words or gestures. But when he started to raise his hand, she stiffened and pulled out a knife from her hip.

In reaction, he growled. But as soon as he saw the ooman back off, he stopped. He didn't want to scare her off, not knowing if this will be his only chance. He caught sight of her eyes looking to the side of him and then back. He followed her gaze slowly and realized she was looking at his spear. Is she that much worried I'll attack? In some ways, he couldn't blame her. He didn't know much of what she saw but being a servant, she already made assumptions of what he was going to do.

He decided to do something that he'd never pull in front of anyone. But for this ooman, it may calm her.

Kaail reaches for the spear as A'stea watches. She gripped the knife harder, intent on ramming into his chest if she had to. But she was shocked when he dropped it to the ground and even kicked it out of his reach. He didn't stop there and threw his knife the same way. He was barren of weapons and raised his hands, hoping the ooman wouldn't see him as a threat anymore. A minute had passed before the ooman lowered her guard, slowly putting the knife back on her hip. The shock in her eyes was evident.

"You're serious . . ."

He nodded his head. A'stea sighed, letting the hot steam built from her uneasiness fade although not entirely. The male could easily kill her with only his fists and nothing more. His claws were sharp enough to cut into her soft skin.

"If not here to fight me, then why are you here?" She asked again.

Kaail grunted softly. "How did you do it?"

"Excuse me?"

He pointed to her. "With your fingers . . . You did it when you attacked me and my arm went numb for hours. Same thing to the male in the social area. What trick did you use?"

She squinted her eyes and flared her nostrils for a moment. "Why should I tell you?"

The sass in her voice made Kaail growl. A'stea moved back and lowered once more. He instantly pulled back, remembering not to frighten her. He took a moment to calm down and thought about how to answer her. He couldn't exactly say that he was interested in her. She might think you're crazy or something along that line. Plus, it felt somewhat embarrassing for someone of his caliber to say that to a servant . . . and an ooman at that.

"I want to know."

A'stea couldn't believe what she was hearing. The male stalked her only to find out what technique she used on him. He was the strangest Hish she'd seen and ever met. She huffed in annoyance and began to turn around, not bothered to turn her back on the Hish warrior. "If that's all you want from me, forget it. I have more important things to take care of."

She wasn't lying about that. A'stea planned to go hunting once more and get more meat. Despite Nu'kha's assistance, she needed to pull her weight. Slacking off was never an option. It wasn't in her nature.

But as soon as she took a few steps, she heard heavy footsteps behind. The male was following her again. She turned around and saw the pale Hish had come closer. The determination in his red eyes was there. Still, she told him off.

"Leave me alone. I'm not going to tell you anyway. Even if you threaten my life, it won't change a thing."

Kaail stayed put. The ooman was a determined thing, not showing any signs of fear for her own life. Others would have thought that she was insane but he wasn't like the others. He wished he could say what he came for but felt awkward about even thinking it. Still, he wasn't ready to back down. When the ooman stepped away again, he followed.

She became irritated. She took another step and he followed. I don't have time for this. Just leave and he'll go away.

A'stea walked in a fast walk out of the clearing, twisting around bushes and pushing vines away. But the heavy footsteps were not far behind. She glanced once in a while to see the male following. He's not leaving. C'jit! She was going to have to do this the hard way. Another plan formulated in her head. Determined, she turned to the right and headed in that direction. Kaail followed suit, curious as to where the ooman was going.

It wasn't long before they reached another clearing but Kaail could hear running water not too far. As soon as the ooman and himself pushed through the jungle, he realized they had reached a waterfall that supplemented the rivers that would run beside the cities and markets. It was the only water source they had to supply everything. But he'd never seen a waterfall in this area or not bothered to look. Although, he could tell the ooman knew where she was going.

A'stea looked to the other side of the waterfall. An old log from a fallen tree connected the two sides but it was starting to rot away. She stopped using this pathway because of the dangers it opposed. One wrong move and she could easily fall to her death. She pressed her foot on the edge, seeing that it was still strong enough to hold her. The male Hish was questionable. If he was smart enough, as she began to notice compared to other males, he wouldn't dare cross. The other side was too far for him to jump so he'd have no choice but to stay behind or go around. By the time he does that, she'll be long gone.

She took one look at the male, seeing as he was only a few feet away, and started the walk across.

As soon as she took a step on the log, Kaail's eyes widened. She's going to cross that? He saw parts of it rotting away, including the middle part where it must be the strongest to keep itself together. The ooman walked cautiously but her weight wouldn't be a problem. She was small enough to walk across. But each time the log creaked, his muscles froze in worried anticipation. She used her arms for balance and maneuver with precision. She may have a death wish but she's not an idiot.

Kaail studied the log. He knew better that if he tried to cross it, there's a great risk of it breaking. He debated on jumping across but it was too far even for him. Maybe I can go around . . . But it was a long way and there's a chance the ooman will not wait for him. She would gladly leave him if she was given the opportunity.

Maybe this was her plan all along. He snorted. Mandibles bending and stretching. He wasn't going to let her go like that. Screw it.

A'stea was almost halfway when she felt the log shift under her feet. It almost made her unbalanced. Unable to turn her body around, her neck twisted to see the male walking on the log. Her eyes widened. Is he pauking serious!?

"Don't!"

Kaail stopped when he heard her. It was a split moment that he obeyed. He saw the ooman was worried . . . maybe for herself that the log would break. He paused to think if this was a good idea. The ooman raised her hands for a moment. A signal to stop him from coming but then walked again. The urge to follow was too much. A fool's errand but he was determined.

She heard the long creak the second she took another step. What the pauk is he doing!? This time, she turned around slowly and growled at him. "Do you want to kill both of us!? The log will break!"

Kaail chuffed. "Then tell me about your technique."

She blinked her eyes at the sudden request. This wasn't the time to talk about this.

"Not in a million years."

She waited a few moments, hoping the male would turn around. Instead, he went forward. The long creaked once more. Her ears caught the sound of the wood breaking. Underneath, the log was starting to split. This is bad! Very bad!

"No." She was too stubborn to admit defeat. She never did with her master and wasn't about to submit to this male she barely knew by reputation only. The male didn't move again, staring at her. The anger inside began to build like water in a dam, ready to break with the slightest pressure.

"I swear . . . If you don't leave me alone, then I'll—"

She made a grave mistake . . . and a stupid one as well.

A'stea stomped her foot down in rage, forgetting where she was standing. The log suddenly began to break. The bottom already splitting apart with the top barely holding together. It was a jerk when it happened, forcing A'stea to lose her footing. She realized as her foot slipped and grabbed for anything. A piece of a broken branch was her savior but it wasn't much. Her hands barely got a grip on it. She grunted when splinters cut into her but it was the least of her worries.

Kaail's heart almost dropped in his chest when the ooman fell, even more so when she caught a piece of the log. This wasn't intended. He only wanted to scare the ooman to submit but he made things worse. She was struggling to keep herself on. The log creaked further and it wasn't long before it would break. Kaail looked back to the side of the waterfall. His first instinct was to get to safety but when he looked to the ooman struggling, he didn't know what to do. But when the ooman cried out, his body took over.

The log broke even further with A'stea thrashing. She knew she needed to get up and run to the other side quickly. But as she tried to lift herself to the top, the log broke even further. It was now almost in a v-shape. Only the top was keeping it together but not for long. A'stea looked down at what was awaiting her. I can't die here! Not now! With all the upper strength she could muster, she managed to get one hand on the top of the log. She smiled. Awesome. I just need to get the other on. But when she did, the log finally snapped.

She cried out for a split second as the log fell with her along with it. A'stea closed her eyes, feeling the sudden motion of falling making her panic. She didn't want to believe this was it again but her nature made it so. All because of her recklessness.

Your actions are going to bite you in the face. She never thought Nu'kha's words would come true.

All of a sudden, she felt bars of steel wrapped around her and then a tug of her body being pulled to the side . . . too fast that her sight blurred for a moment. The next thing she knew, the side of the cliff hit her side hard. She gasped from the burn it left behind but looked up to see it was the male again. Her chest tightened at the sight of him holding her.

It was a split decision but Kaail managed to grab the ooman in time. The log was done for and he ran as fast as she could with the female in his arms. But the last bits of the log fell too fast so he had to leap at the last possible moment to grab on the cliff inches from the top. He couldn't do anything to stop the momentum of their bodies hitting the cliff. It hurt a little but the ooman gasped, sounding almost painful.

His claws dug deep into the rock but not enough it seems. It started to fall apart underneath his grip and began to slide out. This isn't good. I need to get the extra weight off. Kaail glanced to the top, estimating that it was close enough to get the ooman out of there. Without warning, he threw the female over. She made it but the move loosened the rock and forced him to slide down further. Now, he was too far from the top and climbing was not an option.

A'stea grunted as soon as she landed on the top and into safety. She felt relieved but forgotten the Hish male was still underneath. She looked over and noticed he was further down now. Claw marks decorated the cliffside. The male growled and cursed as he tried to climb up. A foolish attempt, making him lose his grip even more.

But then, he looked up to her. Her own eyes were locked on him and then she turned to look to the jungle and freedom. This was her chance to leave and she wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. The fall would leave him for dead if not kill him. It would solve all of her problems and she wouldn't have to think about him anymore. But another look at his red eyes stopped her again. If she did, she would feel guilty for not saving a life, regardless of who it was. Those red eyes burned like fire but filled with concern. She looked back and forth, debating. Finally, she had enough.

Pauk my compassion . . .

With that, she reached to him with her hand extended. She wasn't sure if it would help but it's the least she could do.

Kaail was stunned. He saw the hesitation in the ooman and thought she would choose to leave him. In some ways, he couldn't blame her. Instead, she was reaching for him.

"Come on! Hurry up!"

She lowered as much as she could. Her small hand was almost close to his. Kaail knew the ooman wasn't strong enough to lift him but the leverage would be enough to get him closer. He grabs onto her hand and pulls gently. The ooman grunted but Kaail managed to dig his claws into a better spot. And then, with a push of his legs, he was up and over.

Both sat on the ground, trying to get their breaths back from the sudden brush with death. However, A'stea wasn't done with him yet. When she got enough air back, she stood up with her arms crossed.

"What were you thinking?" The male looked up to her. "You could have killed both of us. And for what?"

She pouted her lips as Kaail stared at her. In the next moment, a smirk began to form on his mouth. "But I save your life nonetheless."

One of her eyebrows raised. "What does that mean?"

"You owe me."

A'stea shook her head in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

Kaail rolled his eyes. Does the ooman not get it?

"I saved your life. You owe me a debt to repay. Isn't that how it works?"

As soon as A'stea got what he meant, she widened her eyes in shock and disbelief. This was his plan all along! He saved me so that I could pay him back by telling him what he wants! PAUK! PAUK! PAUK!

She stepped back in anger. "No way! I'm not doing it!"

Kaail hummed. "So your word doesn't mean c'jit then. Guess you're not as honorable as you think."

She bit her lip as he said that, stinging her pride. If she wasn't so self-concerned, then she would forget it and leave. What's with me?

He saved your life.

But only to get what he wants.

He could have left you for dead.

True but . . .

Really?

A'stea was battling with herself. There was no use in arguing with that. The male had put her in a corner that she couldn't find a loophole. She bit her lips and lowered her head in thought.

Kaail watched the ooman debating within herself. True that he wanted to know her secret but it wasn't the original plan. But like the ooman, he debated within himself. He got to his feet and waited until the ooman looked back at him. He had to hold in his breath when she saw her hazel eyes. Why does it affect me every time?

"Fine." She grunted. Kaail tilted his head. "I'll do it."

He smiled. A'stea had to hold herself from vomiting. "But on one condition."

He nodded his head and stayed quiet.

"I can't teach you what I did to you. But if I teach you something else that's just as important, will you leave me alone?"

Kaail thought for a moment. The ooman wasn't about to give up her secret but at least he's got her to agree. What she was going to teach him made it seem interesting. But his goal was complete and this might be the only time the ooman would agree.

He nodded his head. "Fine."

"Good."

A'stea brushed off the dirt from her clothes and headed towards the jungle. "Meet me in the deep part of the jungle to the east of the markets in three days. I have to take care of things before I can help you. Bright and early . . . and no exceptions."

Kaail grunted. A'stea rolled her eyes at him and began to turn around.

"What is your name?"

She stopped. "My name?"

He nodded his head. "I would like to know."

"I'm sure you do. But it's polite if you give your first . . . and not the nickname I keep hearing."

He huffed. "It's Kaail."

A'stea repeated in her head. Rage, huh? Appropriate. She swallowed and spoke enough so he only needed to hear once.

"A'stea."

Kaail spoke it. It rolled smoothly in the back of his tongue. He knew the name meant 'crimson' but he didn't understand the meaning of it. She didn't have anything resembling that. He saw her chin for a moment and noticed a red scratch across it. What is that?

"If that's all, then I'm out of here. See you later."

The ooman was gone before he could say anymore. Kaail grunted, knowing he needed to get his weapons back. But he couldn't help but feel something warm in his chest. The anticipation of seeing her again was growing.

Hi everyone!

I have to admit. I had to keep a straight face for this chapter. With Kaail tricking A'stea into cutting a deal with him. Not to mention he's like a stalker and she doesn't want that to happen. But it was nice that he saved her and vise versa despite their temptation to leave and not help. Both in their natures . . . right?

She won't tell him her little trick but what is the 'something' she'll teach him? I wonder what it could be?

Find out when Chapter 13 is posted tomorrow.

Thank you for the reviews (IanAlphaAxel and Casiopaya)! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed.

Happy Hunting to all! :)))))


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 13

It was a long, three-day wait for some reason. Kaail did his normal routine of fighting in the stadium, which consisted of nothing more than killing others and then to the center to fulfill his duty of spreading his seed. He could guess that he wanted three days to go by fast. It was strange but he was anxious . . . and maybe excited . . . to see the ooman again.

It was barely the afternoon when he finally managed to be free of his duties. He got everything arranged and was able to slip away from the conversation with a few males that wanted to hear of his victories. It was more of them talking about it then himself but he had to thank Bu'at for distracting them. He may not be the strongest or cleverest but he's had his talents.

Kaail raced through the cliffs and then to the jungle. She said somewhere east of the markets. He stopped once in a while to make sure he was going in the right direction. If he was late, the ooman would have an excuse to leave. He wasn't about to let her out the deal.

It was a few more yards later that he saw the ooman female sitting on a stump, waiting for him. As he got closer, he noticed something was wrong. The female seemed distracted but was staring at the ground. What is she doing?

He took a step and the female finally noticed him. Her head looked up to see him coming closer, getting fast on her feet. "So you did come."

His mandibles twitched. "You thought I wouldn't?"

She huffed. "It's a guess." She glances at him for a second, flashing her hazel eyes at him. He paused for a moment, caught in a trance, or at least he believed so.

"So . . . what is it you're going to teach me?" Kaail asked.

A'stea sighed, turning her back on him. "Follow me."

She headed deeper into the woods. Kaail followed behind but kept his distance. He wasn't sure if the ooman would allow him any closer so he kept a few feet between them. He moved closer when she turned a corner or he lost sight of her when she jumped down from a ledge. Despite her small size, she was proving to be capable of moving fast through a jungle. He can guess that this isn't her first time.

A'stea kept going, not bothering to look behind her to see if the Hish male was following. He was persistent . . . that she is sure of. But the only question remains if he can do the same for what she's about to demand of him.

It wasn't long before she found her destination. A small river flowed through the jungle and stretched to where the markets were. This one was never disturbed or rather many didn't bother to search it. It was too far in the jungle but perfect to have their time undisturbed. She stops at the edge, turning around as the Hish male comes closer.

He stops when he sees where the female had brought him. At first, he tried to figure it out himself but left him with dead ends.

"What is this?" Kaail asked with a grumble.

"This is the first step in teaching you."

"Teach me what?"

She crosses her arms. "To hunt."

One of his spiked eyebrows raised. "What is that?"

A'stea groans. I can't believe I have to explain this to a Hish male like him. She raises her arms, doing her best to not get annoyed by his questions.

"You see . . . you're a fighter. I'll give you that. The problem is that you go into battles like an angry animal whose only wish is to tear them apart."

Kaail grumbled. "That is literally what I have to do."

"But hunting had a deeper purpose in killing beasts."

Then they are the same."

He watched the ooman grind her teeth. The look of frustration was all over her. Still, he was amazed that she remained calm. He stayed still as she began to circle him, even seeing her eyes look up and down his body. For once, he felt self-conscious. He watched her from the corner of his eyes, tightening his mandibles together as the female stopped in front of him.

A'stea took a good look at him, noting the small scars all over his legs and arms. It was hard to see them with his pale skin, unlike the rest of the males she observed. For a second, she admired them. She blinked her eyes, getting back to what she was doing.

"You're right. But that doesn't make you any better than the beasts you kill. Fighting is only to win glory and money as the Amengi made it to be. Hunting is completely different. It is for survival and needs more than brute strength."

She glances behind for a moment before turning back to him. "Catch a fish."

Kaail pulled his head back in surprise, enough that his mandibles almost dug into his mouth. "Catch what?"

"A fish." She walks to the bank of the river, kneeling. "Come here."

She waves her hand to come closer. As much as she didn't trust him to come, it was quickest to show him rather than words. From her experience with him, he seemed to listen to action rather than words. Yeah . . . Look how that turned out.

Kaail hesitated for a moment. Was this some sort of trick? His eyes looked everywhere if the female planned to do something. The female ooman suddenly stood up and crossed her arms.

"If you don't want to come, then I guess you don't want to learn. That means I have no more business with you." She takes one step away from the river.

"Wait." His hand reaches to her as if it would stop her.

A'stea was ready to get out of there until the Hish male stopped her. For a moment, she could see the hesitation in him. It was very unusual to see him like that . . . or any Hish warrior for that matter. With a sigh, she steps back and moves a little bit to the side.

She waves her hand to the river. "Go ahead then."

Kaail tilted his head to her before he headed slowly to the edge of the river. In the water, he could see a colony of fish. Different colors and shapes but there were a lot of them. Some were orange and even have spikes on their backs while others appear as blue as the water with extra fins. They swirled and swam around without a care in the world. He looked up to the ooman and saw her nod. An indication to get on with it.

He kneels on the sand, almost touching the edge of the water. He stares at one peculiar fish with green and blue spots. Before the fish could move, he slammed his hand into the water. His claws stabbed into its hide as the other fish panicked and scrambled away.

He raised the dead fish in his claws, bringing it to show the ooman. He smirked. You thought I couldn't do it, huh? You're gonna have to teach me better than—

"Alive."

He stopped. Confusion settled in his head. The female didn't look proud or shocked. Rather, she gave him a look of disappointment. Why is she like that?

A'stea shook her head. Her black hair weaved through the breeze that came. She expected this to happen. "I want you to catch a fish alive and kicking. Not brutally murder it and scare the rest away."

Kaail growled. "But you said to catch a fish."

"But you didn't say how. You don't understand." She rubbed the bridge of her nose. I swear . . . He's going to drive me insane. "You're like a pup."

When she said that, Kaail rose fast and growled, arching his back. "Don't call me a pup."

"Or what?" She stepped forward, challenging him. "You're going to kill me?"

The temptation to answer it was hard. He wanted so much to punch her . . . break her bones and be done with. He didn't get the point of this teaching she was showing him. His fist tightened. His claws dug into his palms. He made himself look frightening and yet the ooman didn't back down. Instead, she stood her ground . . . unmoving.

She was weak but Kaail knew she wasn't stupid. The ooman had her moments but she's still alive for a reason. Whatever she was trying to show him, there was a purpose. His anger faded as he returned to the river, searching for another target.

He had to wait until another school of fish slowly came back. A'stea watched as Kaail tried to catch an orange fish with the spikes but failed miserably. Its skin was too slippery and hard to grab on. He tried again and again but each time the fish would get away. He got so frustrated that he stood up and thought about kicking the water, hoping to scoop one out of there.

"Stop." A'stea called out.

Kaail had his foot above the water when he heard her. He looked back, breathing heavily. Not sure if it was from pure exhaustion or frustration. He growled at her though but she didn't even flinch.

"Going on a rampage won't work."

"Easy for you to say standing there!" He roared. "How do you expect me to catch a fish alive without killing it!?"

She could see his anger building up again like a volcano ready to explode. She hoped he would figure it out by now. I guess I'm going to have to show him. She walks over, a little closer than he was comfortable with. Kaail was about to get up when she held her hand to stop him. Sensing the discomfort, A'stea moved an inch away before settling on the bank.

Kaail watched as the ooman lowered her hand to the surface, barely touching it. The fish that he scared off had returned, swinging peacefully under her. A few minutes passed and Kaail began to wonder what the pauk she was doing.

What trick is she trying? It's not like she's going to—

As quick as a snake, she lunged her hand into the water. To his surprise, she pulled a fish by the neck, holding it firmly as she grabbed its tail. The fish tried to free itself but A'stea had it. It was going nowhere.

"This is how you do it."

She raises the fish to him, suppressing a smile of victory as his shocked face with his lower mandibles hanging. She presses the fish on the ground and snaps its neck, killing it effectively.

"Do you know how I did that?" She looks to Kaail and waits for his answer.

He shakes his head, still shocked. "I don't know."

"Patience."

He tilts his head in surprise.

"Patience is the first and most important key to hunting. Have that and you'll learn fairly quickly." She puts the dead fish into a small pouch she was carrying. "You lack that part and it's not easy to come by."

A'stea looks at him, staring into his red eyes almost in wonder. Kaail twitches his mandibles. The gears in his head began to shift. Patience . . . huh? He never really thought of it. The only goals he had in life is to fight and win. Never did he think about other things . . . until now. The ooman stared at him for a little longer than he liked. His chest tightened once again. He ignored it and went back to the bank to try again.

Patience . . . Patience . . . Patience.

He repeated the word over and over again, hovering his hand as the ooman did. It was hard at first to wait but then it paid off when a school of fish came to him. He had his eyes on a big fish with green stripes. He waited until it was right underneath and then . . . he went for it.

He grabbed the fish by the neck like the female and brought it out of the water. It fought him but he got the base of the tail. He finally got a fish. A sense of pride grew in him like a warmth he'd never felt before.

Kaail faced the ooman and held the fish to her. But then, he froze as soon as he noticed the ooman was smiling. For an instant, the warmth grew stronger. He feared what was causing it but it felt good.

A'stea had to give him praise. He caught a fish in a short time. He learns fast. She smiled, giving him an indication that she approved but he stared at her for a little longer than she thought.

She cleared her throat. "That's good. You did well."

But as Kaail was about to stand up to finish the rest, the fish in his hands freed itself but not before it gave a fin slap to his face several times. He flinched at the sudden attack and the fish was back in the river before he had the chance to get it back. He growled in frustration. Just my luck . . .

But then, he heard a sound coming from behind. It sounded like small hiccups to him but more cheerful. He followed the sound and realized it came from the ooman. She was giggling.

Seeing such a sight from him, A'stea couldn't help it. To see a Hish male like Kaail was too much to keep it in. Especially that look on his face. When she glanced to see him once more, she stopped. He was staring at her curiously. She watched as he tilted his head and clicked his mandibles. Realizing she was caught, she cleared her throat.

"Good catch but you'll need to do it again."

Kaail blinked his eyes. He lost his train of thought for a moment. 'Yeah. Sure."

He went back to the bank again with the uneasy feeling of silence between them as the day went on.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was almost last in the evening when Kaail finished catching a dozen or so fish from the river. A'stea helped when it took longer than expected. In the end, they got more than what she expected.

"That's very good." She patted the pouch filled with fish. "This will serve a fine meal tonight for the others."

"What others?" Kaail asked.

As soon as he said that, she paused. "Just . . . others."

The awkwardness was back and A'stea didn't want to stick around in it much longer. "That's it for today. I have to get going."

"Wait."

She stopped and slowly turned around. Kaail hesitated before saying what he wanted to say.

"Can we do this again soon? Like tomorrow?"

She was surprised. Does he want to do this again? She didn't expect he would ask so eagerly, thinking he didn't want to do this again.

A'steathought for a moment. "I'm pretty full with chores and stuff." She looked at him again, seeing a small sparkle in the red color they bear. She smiled silently. "But in the evening I can."

Kaail's eyes perked up. The female had consented once more. It was a long shot to ask but it paid off. He nodded his head. "Then tomorrow it is."

He watched as the ooman turned around, almost disappearing from view before she suddenly stopped. Confused, he waited as she turned her head slightly to the side. "Have a good night . . . Kaail."

She didn't stick around for much longer, already embarrassed to say that. But she thought it was necessary. However, it did leave behind a feeling in her chest she couldn't describe.

Kaail waited until she was gone, lowering his face to the ground. For a split second, he smiled.

"You too . . . A'stea."

She weaved through the jungle quickly until she was certain he couldn't hear or see him. Her pace slowed to a power walk, moving her focus to her thoughts. The Hish male did learn quickly, much more than the others she tried to teach. Mostly due to the time restriction. The Amengi masters tend to keep their servants on their toes. Still, it was nice to have someone willing to learn.

She smiled. The recent event gave her some solace in the past three days, driving the dark thoughts away even if it was brief. But without it, the darkness returned. She was reminded every single day but the last time she spoke to her master was worse than ever.

Hi everyone!

So the training to be a hunter for Kaail has begun. It's a different direction from all the other Yautja stories I've done but gives a whole new perspective . . . and hopefully an interesting one :)

But A'stea does make a point that hunting and fighting are very different things in some parts. But will he understand?

Will he be able to see what she has learned? It's a long journey for both of them . . . but maybe something else unexpected might come ;)

And a bonus for tomorrow. It will be my 28th birthday and I thought I would make this special by posting two chapters instead of one for early release. It will mean a day to skip but I hope all of you can understand. I thank all of you for your support as well.

So find out what happens when Chapters 14 and 15 are posted tomorrow.

Thank you for the reviews (Casiopaya and IanAlphaAxel)! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed.

Happy Hunting to all! :)))))


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 14

[Three days ago . . .]

She weaved through the jungle after her hunt and from meeting the Hish male named Kaail, dropping the meat off to Fi'ka she met on the way. She had to make an excuse as to why she was late delivering it. One thing's for sure, Fi'ka tends to dive into something she rather keep a secret. If she told her about Kaail, it wouldn't end well.

Kaail . . . It sounded weird when it came off the back of her tongue. What is his issue? Saving me like that? Only to put me in his debt. I swear I won't hear the end of it.

It was night by the time she reached her master's building. In her eyes, they all looked the same on the outside. The Amengi's personalities are always from the inside. Her master was a trophy collector, taking any from the fights he placed a bet on . . . and it was a lot. She hated the skull of the Chi'kara. It looked like a miniature dinosaur with webbing on its back that was made of bone. It looked deadly and she thought how dangerous it could be. Her master was too much of a coward to hunt it himself. And yet, he prides himself by decorating his chambers with them.

As if the universe heard her, her master comes turning around the corner as A'stea entered the servant's quarters. Not really . . . more like cells with beds.

"Where have you've been?"

Master S'wqua rattled his teeth, crossing his arms. He didn't look happy one bit.

She swallowed. "None of your business."

"You disappeared after the fights and weren't seen for hours. You were supposed to collect the skulls afterward."

"Well . . . I'm sorry if I didn't pick it up, Your Majesty." She spoke sarcastically. "You have more than enough servants to do your bidding."

Her master growled.

"If I had known you relied on me to do your dirty work, then I—"

Her mouth was smacked hard . . . too hard. She felt her jaw dislocate and scorching heat run down the side of her neck. Hot blood ran from the corner of her lips. Her body began to fall but not before Master S'wqua grabbed her throat and pinned her on the wall. Some of the servants nearby in their beds cowered. Whimpers and cries of fear echoed the walls. But not her. If her jaw wasn't broken, she would scream in defiance. The closest thing she could do was glare into those yellow eyes that were inhuman.

"Your mouth is going to get you in trouble. You should appreciate that I spared you from entering the fights. You're lucky I haven't sent you to the brothels to be sold as a pauking cunt you are."

He paused. The look of defiance still burned in her eyes.

"Do you want to return to the Engineers?"

A'stea froze immediately like a switch went off. The mention of the Engineers brought up memories, most were full of horror and pain . . . no . . . all were like that. Her eyes closed shut as she couldn't help but remember what she'd been through.

You will obey us. We created you.

You don't seem to follow our commands.

Kill them. Show no mercy. You are nothing. You have no feelings.

Kill them.

Show no mercy.

KILL THEM!

SHOW NO MERCY!

Her willpower faded. Her lips quivered to keep herself together. Still, her breath became labored, coming through the cracks of her mouth. Her hands that had wrapped around her master's wrist loosened. She could hear her master's clattering, almost like a vibration. He was enjoying this.

"Still etched in that small brain of yours?" He chattered. "Good. You're not the saint you make the servants believe."

A'stea couldn't feel her body that she didn't notice his clawed hand gliding from her leg, tracing to her inner thigh. His tusks vibrated in enjoyment. "If you behaved, then there might be something worth your labor. I'll make sure you enjoy it."

As soon as Master S'wqua lifted a small part of her loincloth, her mind snapped out of it. She may have been distracted but she wasn't about to give herself to him. Or anyone else for that matter. With a quick knee jab, she hits him in the groin area. It stunned him enough to loosen herself out of his grip and throw him off balance with a sweep of her leg. When he falls, A'stea is right on top of him, having grabbed a trophy of a Karin'gar's tooth to press into the nape of his neck. She knew their anatomy well enough to find weak points in their exoskeletons.

Master S'wqua chuckled. "Feisty . . . aren't you?"

A'stea couldn't talk. It hurt too much to even open her mouth but she growled.

"I wonder if Fi'ka or the other servants are as strong-willed as you?"

Again, he knew her weakness. Her eyes widened as she got off of him, dropping the tooth. Master S'wqua slowly got to his feet. He pulls out a handheld plasma gun from out of nowhere, pointing it to her head.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood."

A minute passed before he lowered the gun, placing it back to his hip. But his yellow eyes caught sight of a male Hish servant that was oblivious of what was going on until it was too late. He was a scrawny looking thing but she saw the look in his eyes . . . like an animal ready to dine on its meal. She'd seen this before. His cruelty knows no bounds.

"Have your temporary freedom. I'll be far too busy with my own."

Master S'wqua walks to the servant and grabs him by the back of his neck, making the Hish whimper. They were gone to the top floor of the building before A'stea could stop them. And even if she did, it would only make matters worse.

She felt helpless to stop it.

As much as she wanted to go after him, she had to take care of herself first. Her mental health wasn't exactly in a good place. The things her master said affected her too much. She reached for her jaw and with a swift push, she popped it back in place while trying not to yelp in pain. She tested it around to see if it was okay. It's enough for now.

She walked to her cell where she had nothing more than a bed on the cold floor. She laid down and tried to close her eyes, trying hard not to relive the old times that she wished were forgotten. Or the memories she wished she had.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"A'stea."

She heard her name being called. It had been a rather hot day, more so that she would have liked. The days when the twin suns were very close to each other made it unbearable. The Hish and Amengi can handle such weather but her soft skin burned easily. She got her chores done as quickly as she could and then came to a small spot on the cliff with a tree for shade, watching over the city.

"A'stea."

She grumbled, opening her eyes. "Nu'kha . . . What do you want?"

It wasn't hard to know who it was from looking. The scar on his face was distinguishable as he leaned over her. His dreadlocks acted as curtains to block the suns. She swatted him away, getting to a sitting position.

"What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I was having a quiet moment until you showed up."

"Surprising since nothing is ever quiet with you."

Nu'kha smiled. It was weird to see a Hish smile. Unlike herself, they had to twist their mandibles so they could show their inner mouths. But it made them look creepier, especially Nu'kha. But the humor was not lost.

She puffed playfully. "If you say so."

But the tone of the conversation changed to one of a serious nature . . . full of concern. Nu'kha sat down next to her and observed. "How have you've been?"

She sighed. "Hate this weather."

"I'm sure." He paused. "When are you coming back to the hideout? The pups miss you, especially Dakha."

A'stea smiled in the corner of her lips. She scooted closer to the edge to let her feet dangle. "He always misses me. But I have to keep up appearances for the sake of keeping everyone safe. It won't be long before I return."

"I know. But you've been disappearing a lot lately. What's going on?"

A'stea turned away, unsure of what to say. Well . . . Let's just say that I met a Hish warrior who happens to be the Great White Warrior and that I made a deal to train him. Oh and mention the fact that he's a stalker who manipulates me to get what he wants.

She groaned silently. Sounds crazy . . . You're crazy.

It was silent for a moment. Neither of them had any idea what else to say or rather . . . there was something. A'stea could sense it coming from Nu'kha like a visible cloak that made him stand out.

"What is it, Nu'kha? Spit it out." She spoke with annoyance.

"I'm worried about you." He didn't look at her.

"Worried about what?"

She watched as Nu'kha looked towards the city. It was almost sunset and the twin suns were almost close to disappearing. But they sat on the top of the mountain that stood over it like a giant. It was the only one close enough within many miles but full of dangerous creatures that even she wouldn't dare to go alone. Still, the beauty of it at the right moment was not lost on her.

She got a bit lost in the moment that she barely heard Nu'kha speak.

"There have been many rumors of more servants disappearing. Some of the Amengi suspect that they're hiding somewhere and are determined now to find them. It's gotten so bad that they called almost every tracker to find their location, including myself. It won't be long before they trace the rumors back to you."

"Then let them find me. I can handle them."

"You don't understand."

Nu'kha grabbed her arm, pulling enough to get her attention. As much as Nu'kha was her friend, she didn't appreciate being grabbed like that. It reminded her too much of how the Amengi treated others and herself. She growls, ripping her arm away from him. Nu'kha didn't realize what he'd done before it was too late. A'stea stood up and glared down at him.

"I understand perfectly. I had more than a few run-ins with the Amengi's perspective on 'treatment'. The worst thing they can do is kill me and I have more than enough time to prepare myself for the inevitable."

Nu'kha opened his mouth but shut it tightly, lowering his head once more. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Well, you already have before you even began to talk."

A'stea turned her back on him. She knew he meant well but it was like someone stabbing her in the back. He doesn't trust me, does he? No one does, I guess. I'm only an ooman.

"A'stea."

Nu'kha calls her calmly, approaching her slowly from behind until he places his hands on her shoulders. "You know that I do trust you. I'm only thinking of what's best. Despite your denial, you're not as strong as a Hish or an Amengi. If they find out you're the mastermind of the whole operation, everyone is in jeopardy. Unless you don't care?"

That stung a bit in her chest . . . but he was right. No matter what she wanted to believe, it was her priority to protect the ones she cared deeply about. Nu'kha was a reminder of what is realistic. But she wasn't ready to admit it. She yanks free from Nu'kha, bringing a bit of disappointment to him. More towards himself than her.

A'stea spoke. "What do the others think about this?"

Nu'kha sighed. "It's the same. They fear it's only a matter of time. They want to flee as soon as possible."

"I told you. Fleeing from the Amengi will only make things worse. We have nowhere to go and they can track us easily. The only way to be free is to fight back."

"How?" He raised his arms as A'stea turned to face him. "Not all of us can fight like you and I. Things might change if we brought more Hish warriors into our fold. But it's easier said than done since they aren't too eager to betray their masters. Some like the way things are."

A'stea closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "Unless . . ."

Nu'kha clattered his mandibles. "Unless what?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. For now, we can't move anyway until we get enough supplies and a ship to take. Keep doing your duties and recruit any Hish warriors that might have a change of heart. How is the weapon going by the way?"

Nu'kha swallowed. "We need a few more parts to complete it. But they can only be found with the richest Amengi masters. It won't be easy to steal."

"Hasn't stopped me." She starts to walk away.

"And what about you?"

She stops, not moving a muscle. She could feel his golden eyes staring at the middle of her back like daggers. She knew what he was going to ask. She closed her eyes to clear her head and come up with an excuse for him to believe.

"I have something to take care of tomorrow evening so I won't be able to come to the hideout. I'll be looking for technology. Send me what you need in the morning."

A'stea took off before he could ask any more. It was the only way she knew to get out of something awkward. He wouldn't understand if she told him of who she was meeting tomorrow. Nu'kha tended to overreact like Fi'ka but much worse. He would attack without asking questions, especially to a male that she's still getting used to.

She wondered though . . . of what they'd think of the male she's been with. Kaail . . . that's his name. She remembers his gaze fixated on her. His red eyes looked fierce but something was hidden underneath them. Something she couldn't get to yet.

But she feels that his interest in her is something more. He saved her many times when he could have left her to die. It would be too easy for him. Yet . . . he didn't. Inside her chest, her heart quivered for a split second. Warmth spread into her cheeks like she was on fire. She didn't know what to make of it.

She had so much to debate . . . in such a short amount of time.

Hi everyone!

The first part of the three chapters is here. I'm so happy to share this on my birthday with you all :D

A'stea had a lot of grudge towards her master. But then again, he is a fucking asshole and tried to advance on her. Disgusting . . .

But something must have happened to her with the Engineers to be afraid of them. What happened in her past?

But now, she's up to something that doesn't sound safe. Even her friends and Nu'kha is worried about her. However, she can take care of herself.

But will she ever tell them of her involvement with Kaail? Will they ever accept him if they find out?

Find out with the next chapters coming (15 and 16)!

Thank you for the reviews (Casiopaya and IanAlphaAxel)! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. And there will be more involved with the main characters but it will be a slow burn I warn you. But I hope it's worth it.

Happy Hunting to all! :)))))


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 15

The weeks had passed too quickly for Kaail. There was so much work to be done that he didn't have time to breathe and think. His normal routines were disrupted when he added the late evening sessions with the ooman. A'stea . . . Remember her name.

He shook his head. Although it was a pain that she's been only telling him to hunt fish to practice patience, it proved some merit. His mind felt more clear than ever in his life. It proved to help him think better than before, even in some fights in the stadium. He'd won many without using so much energy. But he knew there was much he needed to learn.

He headed for an appointment at the center with D'alg. It was the usual checkup, to make sure he didn't have any injuries that could fester into something worse. The bad part is that it included a psychological test. The Amengi thought it was best to evaluate the Hish's mental status but it was only a ruse. Its true purpose is to make sure none of the warriors were rising against their masters, especially since many still showed signs of it.

"Alright. You can put on your loincloth back on." D'alg spoke.

Kaail grumbled, putting it on as D'alg placed a tube filled with thick, white liquid extracted from his cock. Another test to check his fertility even though he was a young male. But then again, he was their 'prized' breeding machine. At least I don't have to put the rest of my armor on. He left them at his home, thinking it wasn't necessary until tonight.

"Are we done now?"

"Not yet, Kaail. We need to do the test and that's it."

He growled. "Pauk the stupid test."

D'alg softly clattered his teeth. "I understand your frustration but it's necessary. The masters won't be happy, especially at me." He sat down on the chair next to Kaail's bench, tapping his claws on the small panel.

"How are you feeling right now?"

"Pissed. Angry. Annoyed. Pick your choice."

"We'll start there."

More questions were asked and each time Kaail grunted in annoyance. Still, D'alg remained calm, collecting data like it was a normal day. They were almost done when D'alg stopped suddenly. Kaail was laying down with his eyes closed at the time so he didn't see that until the silence lasted too long. He peeked an eye open.

"What is it?" He pulled himself back to his sitting position as D'alg lowered the panel and looked at him.

"Have you heard the rumors?"

"What rumors?"

"About some of the servants going missing. It's been brought up by some of my patients these last couple of weeks . . . maybe even months."

Kaail growled. "I heard of such talk. Nothing to be concerned about. Besides, the masters don't give a c'jit about a few Hish going missing."

"It's not that." D'alg sighed. "There are rumors that they might be hiding somewhere. Some say that they're gathering numbers and strength to rebel."

It intrigued him for a moment. But estimating the pros and cons of such a rumor, Kaail shook his head. "They won't be strong enough to fight back. Even if they had numbers, the Amengi possess advanced technology that can keep them contained or kill them if they choose."

He stepped off of the table. "Why are we even talking about this? If the test is done, then I'm out of here."

Before he could move, D'alg spoke. "They might have a leader guiding them."

Kaail stopped, turning back. "Oh . . . and you think I'm this supposed leader. And the Amengi fear that I am. Is that true or more nonsense?"

He raised his shoulders and slowly walked towards D'alg. Despite his size, D'alg is much taller than himself by a foot or two. The Amengi scientists were scrawny in comparison to his master and others so fighting wasn't on his agenda. D'alg was smart enough not to engage, complying with Kaail as he lowered his head. Still, his eyes stared up to him.

"As you said, it's only rumored. Rather, many think it might have some connection with the ooman female."

Kaail's anger faded, turning to slight shock. "The ooman?"

D'alg nodded. "I mean . . . She's been connected with the disappearances so it's the assumption but not many are taking it seriously. Still, if it keeps up then trouble is not far behind."

"Trouble?" His mandibles clicked.

"Many of the Hish warriors are starting to believe it. Some of my patients thought about it too. The masters feared they might turn against them but then reassured that it won't last, kept bragging on the advanced technology to protect them."

"That wouldn't be good for you if the Hish overpowered the masters." He gave a quick look at D'alg.

"You know my opinion on this. As much as I'm an Amengi, my feelings aren't the same as everyone else's."

Kaail sighed, turning away. He knew well enough that D'alg had some sympathy towards the Hish . . . but only as a scientist. He doesn't like the torture and the fights of the masters but his interests are to study them. He found them fascinating in some ways and rather observe them than alter the Hish, which has been done for centuries . . . turning them into the beasts they are now. But it didn't matter now.

"I'm leaving now if you have nothing else to say."

D'alg grumbled in disappointment. "Of course."

Kaail got out of there and headed to grab his weapons for tonight. Although he was much eager to see A'stea again, he wondered if he should ask her if the rumors were true. He feared what her answer would be. But not as much as the reaction she would display.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A'stea rocked back and forth on a low branch near where the meeting place would be. These days . . . she would think to herself about everything. But it's been a lot of stress on her since meeting Kaail. She worried that if she didn't comply with meeting him, he'll stalk her to no end. It's already bad enough that she had to dodge Fi'ka and Nu'kha and made it seem I was hunting more.

Well . . . I am but not the way they think. I mean it's not like I have a seven-foot monster who will kill anyone else but likes to stalk the only ooman in existence. The only one who would stand their ground against that brute!

She groaned, laying on her stomach while her arms fell over like vines on the branch. This is becoming so stressful. Not to mention the fact that I have a few nights until—

"A'stea."

She jumped, hearing Kaail's voice come out of nowhere. Forgetting that she was sitting on a branch, her body fell straight to the ground and landed on her back. She hisses as the pain radiated from her neck to her ass.

"Are you alright?"

He stares down at her, worried. She blinked her eyes a few times before she realized he was right above her. His dreadlocks formed a curtain over them. She flipped onto her stomach and crawled out of his view, getting right on her feet.

"Pauking Hell!" She brushed off the dirt on her loincloth and then glared at him. "Can you give me a warning next time?"

Kaail clicked in amusement. "That's funny . . . giving you a warning." He tilted his head when he noticed something. A'stea placed her hands on her hips but then looked out into the distance for a second as if in deep thought. "What's on your mind?"

She turned her head quickly. "Not telling you."

He pulled his head back as if he didn't expect such a reaction. He was tempted to growl back at the sassy tone she gave but stopped. The female's expression changed, showing worry for a second before she pulled away. Kaail didn't know if she was upset or something was bothering her. But in the short time, they'd spent together, the female would never tell him straight up what she was feeling.

He changed the conversation. "So am I fishing again?"

He sounded like he wasn't really up to it yet. But A'stea had something else in mind.

"Not today. I'm thinking you're ready for the next step."

Her mandibles perked up. "The next step?"

A'stea couldn't help but smirk, seeing him act like a pup who was excited to do a new thing. "We're going to hunt bigger prey."

She should have expected the reaction she saw from Kaail. His red eyes glowed and his mandibles extended and retracted rapidly. She'd seen pups do that but never a full-grown warrior. She suppressed a laugh, tightening her lips. It's pretty funny.

"You're really excited aren't you?"

Kaail didn't realize he was clattering his mandibles. He froze them in their place, in between surprise and shock. "Better than catching fish."

His chest rose when she smiled. It was rare to see the female show such emotion and every time she did, he felt a warmness seeping into his body.

A'stea moved towards the jungle, motioning to follow him before she ran into the bushes. Kaail didn't hesitate and ran behind, keeping up with the turns and twists she was making. But then, she slowed down for some reason. Kaail did the same but kept a fair distance. Even after a few weeks, he still wasn't ready to get close to her. A'stea wasn't exactly ready either. The uneasiness from day one was still there. Not as intense as before but still there.

She went to the base of a tall tree in the middle of the jungle and looked back at him. "You know how to climb?"

He tightened his eyes in confusion. "You don't think I can?"

She pouted her lips. "You don't seem the type that goes out a lot." She heard him softly growl and she holds her hands up. "Okay. I get it. Just asking."

A'stea puffed a breath, annoyed a little. But she had a job to do. She glanced up to the tree, planning her steps, which took only a few seconds. She bends her knees and leaps up, grabbing a low branch. She swung as hard as she could and threw her legs over the branch, getting her footing.

Kaail watched curiously as the ooman jumped from one branch to another. He wondered how she managed to pull it off and make it easy. She had no claws or anything else that could grip the tree as he could. How many more surprises does she have? One too many I think.

"Are you coming?"

She was halfway up the tree when he heard her. Kaail had no idea how this is connected to hunting prey. He rolled his eyes and walked to the base of the tree, looking up to the ooman. She got to the thinnest branches that could hold her body and it was pretty far. A'stea gave one more look of 'come on' before he complied.

A'stea looked down, smirking. He thought I couldn't climb this on my own. He must feel stupid about underestimating me. Let's see if he can—

She froze as Kaail jumped high, grabbing onto a higher branch than the one she started with. With such fluidity and grace, he was already at the top, almost at the same level as her. Her mouth gaped open in shock. I mean . . . I shouldn't be surprised but . . . wow.

Kaail saw the ooman's expression and smirked. "Impressed?"

She shut her mouth, puffing in annoyance. "Just follow me."

A'stea didn't pause as she ran on the branch and jumped into the open air again. Kaail held his breath, shocked by the ooman's sudden action. There weren't any close branches that she was aiming for. A huge gap was in between the trees and the last time he checked, she had no wings to fly. She's going to pauking kill herself!

He was ready to jump for her, to catch her before she tried to do something foolish. Even if it meant he was the one who will pay the price, instinct drove him to protect her. A new sensation that he still hasn't come to terms with but couldn't help but answer.

But to his surprise, A'stea reached for a vine hanging from an adjacent tree. She held on as hard as she could, using the momentum to swing to the other side. As soon as the vine stopped moving forward, she released and hopped onto another branch. She wobbled to keep her balance but recovered. She smiled at her achievement. When she turned around, she saw Kaail frozen on the other side, looking shocked.

She gave a short laugh. "Come on! I'm waiting for you!"

Kaail blinked his eyes. I can't believe the ooman pulled that off. He looked to see that the distance was far, much farther than he thought she could handle. But she did it and now was staring at her from far away. He shook his head before he jumped as well, easily getting to where she was. The tree shook from his weight and A'stea had to hold on for dear life.

"Easy with the landing, Big Guy."

He snorted.

They didn't waste any time, climbing higher. The tree was bigger and was stronger than the last so it was easy for both of them to reach the top. Kaail pushed through the top right behind A'stea. When he finally reached the top and looked out, he saw such a sight that he didn't expect.

The tree that they stood on overlooked the entire jungle of the planet, stretching to the horizon and maybe even further. He could see the markets and buildings from one side but they seemed so tiny now. The twin suns shined around and the sky was as clear as ever. Kaail didn't think there was such a view like this. But then again, he was too busy to think of such things.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A'stea commented.

He didn't answer, too fixated by the view.

"I think it is." She looked out towards the jungle. "It's like a never-ending plane with no restrictions. It's like freedom itself. Makes me jealous sometimes."

A'stea loved this view. She had seen it many times before but the feeling it brings never fades. She stared at it for a while, not realizing she had someone else with her for that moment. Kaail turned to her, seeing her face as it lit up. She smiled . . . a genuine smile. It was a rare moment for him to witness. He wondered what she was thinking.

The warm feeling came back as he spoke softly. "It is beautiful."

"Hmm?" She looked at him. "What did you say?"

He grumbled. "Nothing. What is it we came here to do?"

The moment she had was gone. She snorted, hearing his annoyance easily. "Observation and tracking."

He raised a spiked eyebrow.

A'stea looked to the jungle. "You got patience down. Now you need to implement them in a hunt. We're looking for a particular prey that's hard to spot on the ground so a higher view will give us an advantage."

As soon as she spoke, both turned when they heard a huge rusting of leaves. This was louder than Kaail heard before.

"There." She pointed. "You see?"

Kaail followed and saw a few trees being tossed around. The neighboring trees began to do the same as if something large was passing through. He heard a few groans of an animal but there was more than one. What is it?

A'stea hummed and looked to Kaail as he faced her. "That's our prey."

Hi everyone!

Here is the second chapter for this special day lol.

Another hunt is coming and A'stea thinks he's ready for it. But Kaail is showing signs of interest in her . . . but it might be more than simple curiosity.

But there are bigger problems. Rumors of servants disappearing and Hish warriors thinking twice of their masters is making everyone concerned . . . even for Kaail. And to believe that A'stea might be directly involved in making him worried for her. Oooh, la la!

A lot is happening between them but what could it be? I wonder . . .

Find out with the next chapter coming (16)!

Thank you for the reviews (Casiopaya and IanAlphaAxel)! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed.

Happy Hunting to all! :)))))


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 16

They weaved and jumped from one tree to another, following the sound of rustling bushes until they got close enough to hear stomping and moans. A'stea came to a halt and Kaail did the same in return.

"Alright. We need to get onto the ground. But quietly."

Kaail nodded in response as A'stea lowered to the ground. Even from his perspective, he could tell she was experienced. Her footing was on the mark. Her timing with the pace of her descent. She barely made a sound by the time she landed on the ground. She makes it look easy.

She motions him to come down but emphasizes to be quiet by putting a finger on her lips. He groaned but complied with her request. But it was more difficult than he expected. His size was much larger than hers so the pace of his descent was harder to control. He climbed objects before but never in silence. He tried to remember how A'stea did it, placing his feet in the exact spot she did. He was doing well until the last part when he landed. He made a loud thud, too much for A'stea's liking.

"Be quiet. You're going to scare them before we even get close."

He growled.

"And don't you dare growl at me." She glared, tightening her lips to keep herself from yelling. In a surprise, he stopped. The ooman surprised him again, not even flinching from the warning he gave. He wondered if she was ooman, to begin with. She kept going, crouching across the jungle ground and towards the noise they heard earlier.

"You see that?"

She pointed to a large footprint that was shaped in a hoof. Kaail saw her extend her hand over it. It was twice as large. "This is where tracking comes in. Always look for clues of your prey and follow them."

Kaail listened to her advice and looked forward to seeing a trail of hoof prints going into one direction. By the number of them, it appears to be more than one. A'stea points to the nearby trees and saw the trunks covered in large scraps like something ran over it.

"They're close." They kept going on, following the trail.

It wasn't long before she stopped right at the edge of a bush, looking at something. Kaail moved to the side, still keeping a fair distance but able to see what she was seeing. In front of them, there was a herd of Ri'ghar. They were enormous rhino-like creatures with large, curled spikes across their backs, feeding on some small grass and leaves that fell from the trees. The females were smaller and had fewer spikes while a few males were a bit larger. There had to be a dozen or more of them in such a small area. They were oblivious to their presence, paying no mind to what transpired around them.

He whispered, "Is that what we are hunting?"

A'stea shook. "Not exactly. They are too big for either of us to handle right now. Besides, the big guy is close by."

"What big guy?"

She didn't need to explain. He heard giant footsteps coming towards the herd. None paid its mind so it wasn't a predator or another creature that wasn't their own. Instead, a massive Ri'ghar male came through like a tank. He was twice the size of the other males if not more, raising its head like he was in charge. He could be.

"Is that him?" Kaail asked.

A'stea nodded. "Yeah. I've been tracking this herd for weeks. That's the mean son of a bitch with a serious temper. I can't get close without him alerting the entire herd and then chasing me out."

He thrilled. "That bad, huh? Then why do you keep tracking them?"

"See his head?"

A'stea points and Kaail looks. It took him a minute to realize what she'd meant. The Ri'ghar male had a horn at the tip of its nose that was different from the others. Instead of straight-up, it curled slightly, making a sickle shape. Is that what she wants?

He turns, a bit confused. But the ooman smiled slightly. "That horn is valuable and can make a great weapon. If I had one more person to join me, we could take him down. Plus, the meat on him could feed our entire group for weeks."

There she goes again, mentioning a group she mysteriously brings up. Kaail thought of what D'alg said to him.

There are rumors . . . Some might say they're gathering numbers and strengths to rebel.

They might have a leader guiding them.

The ooman.

He opened his mouth to ask but something stopped him. In his gut, it was better not to ask for fear that the ooman might retreat and not trust him. They barely got a rhythm that was growing but barely. But maybe . . . he didn't need to ask. She had proven herself to be a capable fighter. If the rumors are true, there's no doubt she is somewhat involved. The only question is how deep it goes. For now, he kept it to himself and focused on following her training.

"So . . . what are we going to do about it?"

A'stea glanced at him. "Nothing. That Ri'ghar is too much and the risks are too high. The prey we are hunting is those things."

She nudges to the right . . . a few feet away from where the Ri'ghar grazed. Small creatures that resembled a mini giraffe were following the herd. However, they were a bit taller than Kaail so they still prove formidable for A'stea. But it didn't stop her. She hunted them multiple times since the beginning. They were becoming endangered from poaching due to the Amengis loving the taste of meat. Another greedy thing they've taken. Now, they would be a good game to teach Kaail the next lesson.

"Those are Kee'vas. Like the Ri'ghar, they are prey who graze the same food as them. But they are different in so many ways. Describe them to me."

Kaail tilted his head, puzzled. "What?"

"Tell me what they look like. Both of them."

He looks to the Ri'ghar first. "Those are big . . . heavy for their size."

"Right."

"And . . . they have horns for . . . protection. Maybe . . ."

She nodded. "Yes. That's good. Now, tell me about the Kee'vas."

He looks to them next, spotting one nearby. "They are very small compared to the Ri'ghar. And yet, they don't fear them."

"And why is that?"

Kaail looks at her. A'stea's hazel eyes were on him, studying him. For a split second before turning away, he felt self-conscious. Those eyes . . . Stop it. He blinked and focused yet again.

"I . . . don't know."

She huffed. A'stea noticed the small change in his behavior. He turned away rather quickly. What's his problem? She ignored it.

"There are many predators that stick close to prey. The Kee'vas are big but not the strongest. They have learned by sticking to the Ri'ghar closely, they are guaranteed safety with them. No one wants to mess around with them."

Kaail hummed. "So it's like a natural defense."

A'stea was surprised. He's more clever than I give credit.

She smiled. "That's right. But that creates a problem for us to get near them without alerting the rest. The only way to get one is to separate it from the herd while being silent."

"And how will you manage to do it?"

When he asked, he froze as the ooman's lips began to form a smirk. It sent a chill down his spine unexpectedly. Geez . . . What the pauk? It wasn't anything he would have expected from her but he knew she had some plan.

"Watch and learn."

A'stea was waiting for this part all day. She signaled Kaail to stay behind before moving away from him. She moved as silently as she could, going around the herd to reach to the back where the Kee'vas resided. She stopped when she brushed against a bush. Some of the Kee'vas stopped and lifted their heads to scout. She flattened to the ground and held her breath. It felt like forever until the Kee'vas went back to their business, grazing more of the grass. She got into position and found her target. A male standing on the near edge of the herd was perfect. Now, she can show Kaail what she knows. She looks to him again before implementing her technique.

Kaail stood still and watched. It was nerve-wracking to see A'stea moving through the bush. He froze when the herd raised their heads but relaxed when they returned to eating. He kept his eyes on A'stea as she gave another look to him. Another chill ran down him but unlike the first, this one was warm.

He shook his head. What is wrong with me?

He waited for a minute but A'stea did nothing. He didn't understand but remembered what she taught him about patience. Have that and you'll learn quickly. So like the lessons, he watched patiently, studying every detail from the position of the prey to A'stea's movements.

But then, he heard a noise that sounded like the Kee'vas. It was high pitched and in a pattern, going from high to low. The herd lifted their heads towards the sound and he followed. It was then he realized it was A'stea making the noise. She had her hands formed around her mouth into an oval shape. She made the noise again and the Kee'vas reacted, almost intrigued.

One male at the edge began to walk towards her. It sniffed the air and stopped for a moment. A'stea made the noise again and the Kee'va moved closer. The anticipation was killing him but she remained calm, much to his surprise.

Another inch closer and the Kee'va was only an arm's length away, sniffing in the bush where she was. He saw her pull out the knife she had, raising it with precision at the Kee'va.

In a split second, she made her move.

As fast as lightning, she stabbed the knife into the Kee'va's throat. It barely gave a weak cry before being pulled into the bush. She twisted the blade deeper into its chest to make the fatal blow. It gave a death rattle before dying next to her. A perfect hunt.

A'stea pulled the knife out and glanced towards Kaail. The look of shock was all over his face.

He didn't need to be an expert to know how flawless her technique was. The ooman managed to kill a prey without alerting the herds. They were oblivious to what happened to one of their own. All she did was make a sound to lure the Kee'va towards her, doing most of the job. She gave a small smirk as if showing off to him.

He crossed his arms, grunting. Yeah, yeah. Go show off and think you're so high and mighty. You think you can do something like—

He stopped, noticing something was missing. The rest of the Kee'va were still there along with the Ri'ghar. It looked normal but then he spotted it. Where did that big guy go?

It wasn't until he looked back to A'stea that he realized the horror of the situation. He didn't call or warn her. It would be too risky so he went as quickly as he could. His heart dropped at the thought of what might happen if he didn't make it in time.

A'stea looked down at her kill. She slit its throat for good measure, watching bluish blood streaming out like a river. It was a proud moment for her. She looked to Kaail with a smirk. Look and take it all in.

She was about to open her mouth when she felt a gush of hot air brushing against her back. The smell alone already told her that she was in deep trouble. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears. Not making sudden movements, she turned her head slightly to see what's behind her. She was met with a large Ri'ghar staring down at her. The sickle-shaped horn was all she needed to know it was him . . . The big guy.

This is why he's hard to hunt. Despite being an animal, he was smarter than he looked. He must have snuck around when he noticed me. Great . . .

The Ri'ghar snorted, scrapping its front hoof on the ground. He was preparing to charge.

She took a breath. "Nice to see you again."

It let out a mighty bellow, alerting everyone else around. A'stea tried to back off but the Ri'gar wasn't having any of it, given the history between them. The scars between its eyes were reminders of her attempts to take it down. A'stea froze as it raised a foot above her, intent crushing her. She wouldn't be quick enough to evade it.

But then, she heard a roar from behind her. It was too quick to see a bone spear launch into the Ri'ghar's leg. It cried painfully, nearly stomping on A'stea and splattering yellow blood all over her. The next thing she knew, Kaail got in between it and herself. She watched as he challenged the Ri'ghar.

Kaail growled a warning as the Ri'ghar shook the spear off. It turned to face whatever it attacked but froze when it saw Kaail. He inhaled deeply and roared again. A'stea had to plug her ears since it was too close for her. The Ri'ghar backed off, whimpering a bit before bellowing as loud as it could.

It turned around and ran away.

Kaail clicked his mandibles in satisfaction. Yeah. Run off like the coward you are. He began to turn around, ready to bolster and show off what he'd done. See that? You think I'm some fool—

He realized A'stea wasn't looking at him, rather facing towards the front. Kaail closed his mouth and looked up, realizing the new danger they were in now. The R'ghar herd that was standing a few feet away were coming right at them. The ground shook like an earthquake. A grim reminder of what was coming. A'stea knew all too well.

It was a stampede.

C'jit! She cursed. The big guy must have called them!

She turned towards Kaail and screamed. "Run!"

With quick speed, Kaail and A'stea ran as fast as they could. But even with Kaail's speed and stamina, the herd was too close and already were ramming through. They dodged and twisted around to avoid getting crushed. But A'stea made one wrong move and was slammed from the side by a panicked Ri'ghar. She screamed, feeling the burning pain on her side as she fell.

When he heard her, Kaail stopped. He tried looking for her through the buildup of dust. It was chaos. Eventually, he got a sign of her lying on the ground, struggling to get up. His chest constricted, creating an unbearable pain. He didn't hesitate and ran to her.

A'stea tried to get up but each time, something hit her. Her head would get the worst of it. A brief moment gave her time to flip on her back but right as a Ri'ghar's foot was meeting her. She held her breath in shock, almost thinking she was going to get crushed when Kaail rolled her out of the way in time. He encased his arms around her like a shield, pressing her against himself as the herd ran over them. A'stea closed her eyes, waiting for everything to stop and praying they won't get crushed.

It was an agonizing wait but finally, the herd was gone. The chaos was taken over by the silence of the jungle. She was still breathing. Other than the injuries, it was a sure sign that they made it out alive.

A'stea sighed. Good. It's over.

But not quite yet it seems.

When she tried to get up, her body refused to move. Something was pinning her to the ground. She felt arms wrapped around her, thicker than her own. And a smell . . . that she couldn't pin. It was earthy but with a faint musky scent to it. Who is that? She opened her eyes slowly. The first thing that came to her was a pair of red eyes staring down at her.

Hi everyone!

The last chapter for this week and it's getting hot in here.

Kaail saves A'stea from getting trampled. A hero in some ways but now they are caught in an awkward situation. Fire is growing between them and all will wonder what will happen next.

Sorry for the cliffhanger lol ;)

Find out the week after when I finish my midterm. :( But it will get more interesting ;)

Thank you for the reviews (Casiopaya and IanAlphaAxel)! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed.

Happy Hunting to all! :)))))


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 17

Kaail didn't move either at that moment. His muscles bunched into bricks, keeping A'stea safe under him. He didn't understand why he did what he did but answered the call without hesitation . . . like an instinct that he didn't know he had before.

He waited until it was silent long enough that the herd wasn't coming back. He growled to himself. That was too close.

"A'stea . . ." He called for her. "Are you alr—"

He paused abruptly, met with hazel eyes looking up at him. He froze in shock, mirroring the female underneath him. Her body pressed against him so he could feel every single breath she took . . . every muscle she moved. Her skin was unbelievably soft . . . unexpected. When he got a whiff of something sweet in the air, he realized it came from the ooman female. Although it's not as strong as a Hish female, it was intoxicating. His mandibles clamped tightly.

Both didn't move, too shocked to understand what was going on. Although it was silent between them, there was no doubt they could hear their hearts beating. Their labored breaths mingled together. Neither knew what to do.

It wasn't until A'stea got a hold of herself and realized the compromising position she was in. She pushed him off of her and crawled to her feet. Kaail followed. Both stayed put, staring at each other.

"Well . . . that was . . . different." She patted the dirt off of her, unsure. "This is why I don't hunt Ri'ghar alone. Pauking bastards."

She wiped her face and assessed the area. The ground and nearby trees were torn apart. The typical aftermath of a stampede. When she looked for her kill, she saw that the Kee'va carcass was completely smashed to pieces. Shards of bone were sticking out of it and the meat was tenderized to nothing.

"Pauk. All that trouble . . . only to gain nothing."

She looked to Kaail but he remained still. It worried her. "Are you okay?"

Her voice snapped her out of his moment. He shook his head and scratched his forehead. "Yeah. I am." He looked at her. "You're hurt."

"Hmm?"

A'stea searched her body and saw the left side of her body was turning red. Parts of it were beginning to bleed.

"Oh, pauk."

Fi'ka's going to kill me . . . or herself for that matter. She had told her friend that she was going to hunt and bring back some food. Not only had she lost a kill but came back with injuries. She's going to have a lecture when she gets back. She'll have to make a fake story to get out of this. I doubt she'll believe me.

But she groaned as if it was an annoyance. "It's nothing. A little time and it'll go away. But it does hurt like a son of a bitch."

As she assessed her injuries, she didn't notice Kaail coming closer to her. He saw the red blood pouring from her. He's used to blood and gore all the time in the stadium but seeing this was far worse than he thought. Without even noticing, he was right by her side.

A'stea smelled the same scent from before. She looked up to see Kaail raising a hand to her shoulder. What . . ? She pulled away before his claw touched her.

"What are you doing?"

He pulled back, disappointed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine." She stopped him. He moves away with his head low.

As much as she was getting comfortable in Kaail's presence, the fear inside bolster her to keep a distance. The closeness at that recent moment was too much. She turned to the kill once more, clicking in disappointment. Not good to get any meat from . . . but at least some if it is still salvageable.

She kneels to the carcass and pulls her knife, proceeding to cut its fur off that wasn't battered or torn from the muscles. It would be a good use for decorations and maybe a blanket. Their fur was as soft as a cloud or at least that is what she imagined. Like anyone touched a cloud, of course. Still, it was nice to think of something than deal with what happened now.

Kaail waited patiently as A'stea cleaned the rest of the carcass off, still trying to wrap his small mind. She stuffed the fur into the small pouch she had, making sure it was in there before sealing it close with a tie.

"Fur is still good. The lesson in this is to always salvage what you can do."

"And not get yourself killed by prey."

He remarked subtly and as a small joke but it had the opposite effect. The ooman shuddered and turned away. The smell of depression was all around her. Immediately, guilt racked into Kaail's chest and he didn't know how to remedy the awkward situation he already added more to.

"A'stea . . . I . . ." He reached to her again.

She backed off with a fake smile. "You're right. I should have been more careful. But you learned a lesson to pay attention to your surroundings. You never know when something is coming from behind."

She shook the dirt off once more and sighed, walking away. "Let's get back to reality before someone comes checking this area out."

"Wait," Kaail called.

She turns around, giving her full attention to him. Kaail hesitated for a second until saying what he wanted to. "Will we be meeting tomorrow?"

A'stea thought for a moment until she gave an answer that Kaail didn't expect. "No." When she saw the puzzled look on his face, she explained. "I have things to do in the next few days so I won't be around to train you."

He tilted his head, wondering of something. "Why not?"

Her lips tightened. I can't tell him. She still didn't trust him and had no idea where his allegiance lies. Does he support the Amengi? If he did, then he would have reported me by now. Not to mention Fi'ka and Nu'kha would have a field day if they found out . . . Not yet. The uneasiness in her chest refused to go away despite finding evidence that stated otherwise.

She shook her head. "I can't tell you."

As if someone took control, his mouth ran before he could stop it. "Do you have anything to do with the disappearance of servants?"

A'stea froze for a brief second, hearing such a statement. Does he know? She studied his reaction and saw a sliver of confusion in him. Whether it was due to seeing her brief reaction, she didn't know. But the answer would be the same . . . even if it was a complete lie.

"No." She looked away.

Kaail wasn't used to being left in the dark. Even Master Th'uat never kept secrets from him but then again, many were afraid of pissing him off. But not this ooman female . . . She surprised him again and again. No matter what he did, she would never give the normal response he used to. He was angry but lowered his eyes. "I understand."

A'stea looked up to him. His red eyes slowly locked on hers. The sincerity in them was as clear as day.

"Thank you," She spoke softly. She reaches into her side pocket and hands him a small item. "Here."

Kaail studied the small thing in her hand. It was no bigger than her palm but made of metal with several lights blinking. It had a small wire sticking out from one end. He carefully grabs it with his claws, not wanting to hurt her in the process. He flips and turns it around, trying to guess what it was.

"What is it?"

"It's a communicator device. It will allow close communications between us if we need to." She takes another one out and shows it to him. Her thumb hovered over a red circle. "Whenever you need to call me, you just press on this button."

Kaail nodded each time she explained each part. It was only a minute before she finished. "I'll contact you in a few days. Until then . . ." She raises two fingers in the air to him before turning around. However, she stopped after taking two steps. She didn't want to end it like that, especially given the events of the day. This Hish male was strange but more intelligent and patient than any other she'd met. Only a few weeks of knowing each other and she felt more comfortable.

She turned her head to the side, seeing Kaail watching her. Her face softened and she smiled. "Goodbye . . . Kaail."

She didn't want to stick around much longer and walked through the jungle once more, weaving through to get back to the others. She's going to have a big talk and wasn't looking forward to it. Little did she know that Kaail stayed and kept his eyes on her until she was gone . . . with one last thing to say.

"Goodbye . . . A'stea."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kaail walked back towards his home but at a slow pace. He was distracted by his inner thoughts about nothing more than the ooman female and that brief moment of contact.

What a weird creature she is . . .

His mind replayed the event of the stampede and the fear of seeing A'stea trample to death. UT could have happened . . . and he should have. Getting too close to her would end up something worse inflicted upon them.

But he couldn't imagine it would end with him on top of her. I mean . . . it's going to happen if you do something foolish. You're an idiot for pulling a stunt like that! He growled but the frustration faded like a mist.

When he was on top of her, he felt something he couldn't explain. A sensation that had no logic to it. Her soft skin rubbed against his scales, softer than the furs he once obtained in matches despite the lack of fur. And the warmth . . . He was already like a burning fire as it is so he didn't expect to feel her hotter than himself. The thought brought another concerning the smell he detected before. It was sweet like honey but a bit of bitterness at the end that only made him entice for more.

His mind was boggled so much that he didn't notice someone stepped into his path. As soon as he felt the warm body graze against his side, he reacted. Throwing the body to a tree trunk and pinning its neck, he roared. But he stopped when he realized who it was.

"Damn it, Kaail!" It was Bu'at growling. "I didn't mean to scare you but pauk!"

Kaail's eyes widened and he released him. Bu'at coughed a little, catching his breath. "What's your problem?"

Kaail grunted, getting over the sudden shock. "I could say the same thing. What the pauk are you doing here? Wandering in the jungle?"

Bu'at glared but shook his head. He wasn't about to argue with the Great White Warrior in an isolated place. It would mean the death of himself. When he caught his breath, he answered back.

"I was sent here to check on the Ri'ghar herd that went on a stampede. Many of the masters heard it from far away. Little did I know that you might be involved with it."

Kaail held his breath and then let the calmness sink in. He wasn't about to give out what happened. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't bullshit me." Bu'at crossed his arms. "It's no coincidence that you show up here. On top of it, you've been disappearing a lot lately these past few weeks with no explanation. What's the deal?"

He grumbled at Bu'at's question.

"Are you training?"

He's not going to leave me alone, is he? Not unless you give him something.

He shook a few dreadlocks away. "Yeah. I've been training for the tournament in secret. Can't have any males like you trying to cheat."

It was a good excuse. Once in a few seasons, the Amengi would hold a tournament that decided who's the best of the best, going through several obstacles and missions with different sets of rules. A grand event for everyone . . . mostly for the Amengi masters. So with that, Bu'at didn't question him any further. He moves around him and heads to the direction his home was.

"What is that?"

Kaail stopped to see Bu'at spreading his mandibles in the air, whiffing something. At first, he thought he found something in the jungle or being stupid. He walked away again, only to stop once more.

"That smell . . ." Bu'at turned to Kaail and their eyes met. "It's coming from you."

"Me?" He growled, raising his arms. "What? Do I stink?"

"No." Bu'at shook his head. "It's not c'jit but it smells nice . . . like honey."

That's when Kaail realized. The description his friend gave was no mistake. He was smelling the ooman female. He must have gotten it all over him when he protected her from the stampede but didn't think it would last that long. The Hish tend to leave their scents on each other but only potent enough to detect after mating. He should have known better than the ooman might be an exception to that rule.

Bu'at tilted his head. "It doesn't smell like you . . . So who is it?" A greedy smirk crossed his mouth.

Kaail didn't know what to say. He turned to cover his face as if he got caught doing something bad. It was a long silence and he second-guessed that he should say something . . . anything to drive Bu'at's interest off. But it was too late.

"Were you seeing a female?"

Kaail turned around, growling. "No. I wasn't"

Bu'at smile grew bigger. "You did. Admit it."

"No!" He shouted.

"I know you did. It couldn't be training alone that made you disappear as you did. You usually don't care if anyone sees you. And that smell is too sweet to be another male. So spit it. What female were you seeing?"

Kaail growled. "It's none of your business."

"You can't hide it. And I won't tell. I promise."

"No."

"Awww, come on. I would like to see who it—"

"I said no!"

Kaail reacted too fast for Bu'at to block. He had him on the ground with a knee to his stomach. His hands pinning his friend's down. Kaail lowered his head enough that his mandibles scraped over Bu'at's cheeks. His anger reflected in his red eyes.

"I can't tell you."

Bu'at squinted his eyes. "Why not?"

He shook his head. "If I did . . . " He paused or rather struggled. "Then she won't be safe."

As much as Bu'at is a somewhat friend to him, he couldn't risk letting out that he's been secretly meeting with A'stea. They lived in such a dangerous world that one slip could mean the difference between life and death. If the Amengi masters found out, who knows what they'll do. The images of cruelty that his master displayed brought back the one where the Hish female was dragged out of his master's room and shot to death when she couldn't walk again. For a split second, he imagined A'stea's face is there. It left a painful sting in his heart.

What is this?

He was brought back when Bu'at kicked him off, not enough to hurt intentionally. Kaail didn't retaliate, stumbling backward until he got his footing. Bu'at got up, shaking the dirt off. Kaail expected his friend to be angry but rather, he looked disappointed.

"I get it. You don't trust me enough to keep this secret. I understand."

Bu'at turned around, stopped, and looked back with a small smile. "But I promise to keep it a secret. When you're ready, I would love to hear more of this female you so fond of."

His friend was gone after a few seconds, leaving Kaail alone. Fond of? Was he? Kaail shook his head and slowly reached his home. With no care, he took off his armor and slumped onto the bed and looked towards the window. It was already midnight so stars decorated the sky.

But his mind focused on A'stea, seeing her smile for some reason. I wonder what she's doing that would take her a few days?

He grabbed the communicator from the stand and looked at it. It was small but seemed like it was built with careful hands and brand new. He thought of something and raised it to his mouth. When he opened his mandibles to sniff it, the faint scent of honey came. His eyes closed at the sensation that overcame him. Soothing . . . and yet enticing. It sent his mind scrambling once more. What power does she have over me? It should have scared him. The ooman did very little to overcome his logic and leave him confused and tense. But it felt good in the end.

When you're ready, I would love to hear more of this female you so fond of.

Kaail sighed, turning on his side while keeping the communicator by him. The scent it carried was enough to ease him, eventually falling asleep to it.

Hi everyone!

Finally managed to get this posted. The midterm was rough but did better than expected and now ready to post more chapters for you. :D

An awkward situation for both Kaail and A'stea but there's still an invisible wall between them, mostly supported by A'stea. But at least they can communicate if they have too. Kind of reminds me of a girl giving a phone number to a guy lol.

But now, Bu'at can sense something is up and Kaail is determined to protect A'stea. But Bu'at is one of those individuals who wants to butt into other people's business. It's so complicated and lots of obstacles are still underway.

Will they be okay? What other things will happen that might pull them together . . . or break them?

Find out when Chapter 18 comes tomorrow! ;)

Thank you for the reviews (Casiopaya and IanAlphaAxel)! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed.

Happy Hunting to all! :)))))


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 18

[A few days later . . .]

It had been a few long days but this one was particular the longest. A'stea had been ordered to make arrangements for a grand party her master was planning. It was a last-minute decision, making it difficult to organize properly and on time. But of course, Master S'wqua made sure they knew the consequences for their inability. She knew all too well of his cruelty.

She was setting the plates on the dinner table with the rest of the servants doing the decorations when she heard someone coming to her side. A glance and she saw Fi'ka bringing napkins and silverware. The hot air around her friend was still there. When she returned from the hunt with Kaail that day, Fi'ka went ballistic, cursing her for going after the Ri'ghar and getting injured for that. A'stea knew she was merely worried about her wellbeing but getting mocked by her wasn't exactly what she needed.

She sighed. "Are you still angry with me?"

Fi'ka didn't answer. A'stea tried again. "I know I shouldn't have done that but I'm fine. I'm still alive and hunted afterward. So what's the big deal?"

"You don't know your limits, A'stea." Fi'ka dropped the silverware and placed her hands on her hips. "If you're not careful, one day you'll be dead for sure. You keep picking fights on opponents much bigger than yourself."

A'stea dropped her gaze to the table. Guilt filled her chest. "I know . . ."

I hate to admit it . . . but Fi'ka has a point.

She shook her head, sighing as she straightened and faced her. "I'm sorry. I really do."

For an instant, Fi'ka's demeanor changed. There was no more display of anger, replaced with worry, and then relief. "I understand." She patted A'stea on the shoulder. "I know you mean well."

A'stea smiled, feeling a little better. Both went back to work and kept setting the table with more decorations and plates.

"At least you didn't hunt alone. Who was it you said again?"

A'stea paused. She knew this was inevitable. Their first argument escalated and angry words were exchanged. It got so heated that A'stea slipped that she wasn't alone when she hunted the Ri'ghar. By the time she realized it, it was too late and Fi'ka was asking more questions. Of course in anger. A'stea had to come up with such a vague answer that it made things worse. In the end, it was forgotten when they cooled down . . . at least until now.

"I don't know who it was but they found me. They came out of nowhere and got me out of the way before disappearing. That's all."

Before she knew it, Fi'ka's face was right in front of her. Her chin was trapped under her friend's claws but it was gentle. Her eyes widened as Fi'ka tilted her head back and forth until sniffing a little. "I think otherwise. You have some earthy smell on you . . . like it belongs to a male."

Fi'ka lets go and A'stea steps back a bit. She watched as the excitement on her friend's face lit up. Oh no . . .

"It was a male, wasn't it?"

"What?!" A'stea shrieked. The servants around stopped what they were doing. She glared at each one. A signal that they understood in a split second. They went back to their duties, leaving A'stea and Fi'ka alone.

"I knew it." She pointed to A'stea. "It's a male that saved you. I know that scent anywhere."

A'stea turned to hide her face. "How did you know?"

"It's not that hard. Plus, you're blushing."

A touch of realization hit hers. A'stea pressed a hand on her cheek, feeling the heat under her fingers. In the beginning, she never knew what it meant or even now but from experience, it only comes when she feels embarrassed. Only she was able to do it, never seeing a Hish capable of doing such a thing. Fi'ka got its meaning right away and pointed at her.

"I told you."

"Will you shut up?" She went back to setting the table.

"Is he strong?"

A'stea didn't answer, trying to ignore it.

"Is he handsome?"

Again, she didn't respond. It was a moment of silence until Fi'ka called again with a whine. "Aw come on, A'stea." A sound of disappointment was heard. "I won't tell anyone about it. I really promise."

A'stea paused, holding a plate in her hands before slowly putting it down. She turned to Fi'ka. "You really won't give up? Will you?"

A shake of her friend's head was all the answer she needed. She sighed in defeat. "Yes. It was a male . . . a warrior class."

"A warrior?" Fi'ka's lit up in excitement. "I should have known better. You're the strong type so I shouldn't have been surprised you'd be interested in him?"

A'stea tightened her eyebrows. "Interested?"

Fi'ka nodded. "I can tell." They continued more into the dinner preparations, going for the fur tassels on the windows to give it a shiny look once they were finished with the table. "He must be attractive and good to get your attention."

A'stea slowed her movements, still holding on to the tassels as Fi'ka got up on a stool to reach for the top corner of the window. Attractive? She thought of Kaail for a moment, imagining he was standing in front of her. He did have a fit body, expected of a warrior like himself. That's when she noticed the small details that she overlooked before. The different shades of white over his skin shining in the sun. His thick legs packed with muscle . . . his abs looked as hard as a rock. When he strode towards her, he moved with such grace, unexpected by a Hish male with a benevolent reputation. And his face . . . The look he gave her with his red eyes were stunning. Like the sun radiating brilliantly with no care in the world.

She smiled, speaking softly. "He is . . ."

"What did you say?"

She shook her head when Fi'ka called her, just as she finished with the tassel. She grunted and walked away. "Nothing."

Fi'ka caught up with her as they went to the cellar. "Changing the subject, are we still doing this?"

"Of course." She opens the door and heads downstairs. "This is our only chance to intercept the shipment. With the Amengi distracted by our plan, we'll get the parts we need to finish the project."

Fi'ka sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing."

For a brief second, A'stea smirked. She couldn't help but think of getting away with what they were about to do. "I do."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The party was up and running by the time Kaail came. He got a few angry remarks from Master Thu'at but let it slide for now. Getting angry at a time like this wasn't going to help anyone, especially himself. It was custom for the warriors of their masters invited to be brought along, mostly for show and tell. It was more of a requirement since it was being held at the technology building to celebrate a victory over conquering another planet. It was something to be held if he had to be present.

He stood with the other warriors in a line behind the Amengi masters, watching them dine and drink like they didn't have a care in the world. Fools . . . That is what he called them. Arrogant bastards who think they are in control. But what else can he do? Every time he asked himself that question, he wondered why.

"This drink is delicious!" An unknown master, probably new, asked Master Thu'at about it while holding his cup. "What is this?"

"It's c'ntlip. It's a special brew made from one of our colonies on Na'vra. It has a certain effect that dulls the senses but elevates everything. It's magnificent." Both tipped their cups in a toast, receiving a roar of laughs from the background. Kaail listened to the conversation, much to drive away his boredom.

"So . . . what's all the news that got this party going? I heard you found something on the new planet we've captured. Was it called X'ylon?"

Master Thu'at grinned. "You're correct. This planet was much different than the previous ones. The inhabitants were technologically advanced . . . close in match with ours."

The other master gasped. "Really?"

"Yes but not close enough to beat us. We won in the end and took much of their technology to improve ours. Once we're done with integrating them, we'll have no more enemies."

"Except for the Engineers."

Kaail's interest peaked. Engineers . . . Whenever he heard that name, his lower mandibles twitched, much to his annoyance. Why? His master grunted but a smile formed afterward. "They'll be done soon enough." He takes another drink of c'ntlip, almost downing it through his teeth and tusks.

It wasn't long before the food arrived with a different assortment of meats all around. The servants flowed through like a river breaking off into smaller streams, heading to their spots to place on the many tables with Amengi waiting patiently. One table, however, was too impatient and slapped one of the Hish servants to the ground. The cry of shriek was defeated by the chatter, ignored as the party continued.

Kaail heard Bu'at grunting silently on his side. He was brought along as well by his master who doesn't like to show up to public affairs but sent him in his place. Still, it wasn't fun and pleasure for him either.

"It's sickening to watch them while our kind is working to the bone."

"Careful, Bu'at." Kaail hissed a warning. "You don't want to piss them off now at ear's shot."

Bu'at leaned away. "Still . . . Doesn't it make you sick? If my master would come then it might be more bearable."

"Even so, this isn't the time to get frustrated."

"I know."

His head whips forward as Master Thu'at called out for a familiar name. "S'wqua! You came!"

Sure enough, Kaail watched Master S'wqua come over them. His master comes to greet him with simple pleasures of bowing their heads slightly. "I thought you couldn't make it."

"You know me. Better late than never."

"Then come on! Sit next to me."

Both masters scooted across several Amengi to get back to their seats, taking the center while the other grumbled. They were of lower rank and it's appropriate to yield but they never cease to make a grudge about it.

It was only bits of chatter and talk. Kaail didn't want anything to do with it and stared into the crowds. It was a nice party but only a ruse to hide the cruelty that had to be created to get this. He grumbled and looked down at the floor. The thoughts of A'stea took over . . . the only solace that got him through.

"My Lords!" An Amengi announcer called. The attention of the entire room focused on him. The room became silent. "We're now serving the last course. A special treat courtesy of Master S'wqua."

The Amengi applause as another line of servants entered with plates of small sweets he'd never seen before. But then again, he wasn't the type to have them. It was mostly weird fruits and vegetables of different sizes, decorated to resemble an animal or something. Another line of servants carried vases filled with a liquid for drinking.

"S'wqua . . ." Master Thu'at spoke in surprise. "You shouldn't have."

Master S'wqua smiled. "It's the least I can do for being late. You should try the brew my servants made. It's excellent."

He orders a few servants for the drinks, snapping his fingers to get their attention. Kaail stiffened as he saw it compared to how they call hounds. It's sickening. Two were coming to their table and Kaail looked up for a split moment, curious of what it was but expected it wouldn't be. But it wasn't it that stopped him in his tracks and his breath got lodged in his throat.

It's her!

Hi everyone!

So . . . I think A'stea might like Kaail too but not willing enough to say it out loud. But both of them had problems with people butting into their business. But then again, they are novices to these feelings. Oh boy . . . what will happen when it comes to the real deal? Lol.

But the Amengi are having a party and everyone else is sick of it. Bu'at was vocal about it but what can they do? Kaail feels the same but isn't quite there. But now, A'stea meets him again.

Oh . . . what will happen now? Is something else about to go down?

Find out when Chapter 19 comes tomorrow! ;)

Thank you for the reviews (Casiopaya and Mari)! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed.

Happy Hunting to all! :)))))


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 19

Following next to a petite Hish female, A'stea walked over with a vase to their table. She swayed through the tables as if she was gliding in the air. Her black hair flowing in reflection. He didn't expect her to be here but some part of him was excited. She didn't look at him, focused on getting to the table where Master Thu'at and S'wqua sat.

"Bring it here, ooman."

A'stea bit her lip but did as she was commanded. She couldn't mess it up now or risk destroying their plan prematurely. But it was getting harder not to react. A silent shake of Fi'ka's head from her side view was enough. She lowered the vase as both masters raised their glass, welcoming the drink that would fill it.

The black liquid poured and was not unnoticed by Master Thu'at. "What is this? I've never seen such a color."

Master S'wqua chuckled. "As I said, it's a special brew. You'll like it."

Both took a sip and clicked their tusks in approval, noting how sweet it was. Done with the job, A'stea pulled away to find other tables when she looked to Kaail for a moment. Both locked eyes for a moment. Kaail tilted his head to her in curiosity while A'stea noted the soft look in his expression. Although she couldn't show it, somehow . . . It felt nice to have him around. She wandered over his body for a fraction of a second.

He does have a nice body— She shook her head. Pauk yourself and these thoughts. Not right now.

Kaail watched as she gave a small smile at the corner of her lips. It sent a wave of blooming heat through him. But she had duties to attend and wanted to get away when her master gave a glare at her. Ignoring the urge to snap back, she turned around. But not before another Amengi master stopped her.

"Hey, ooman!" She stopped, tightening her lips as she faced the master. "Forgot about us? Or are you simply stupid?" The master shook his cup, showing it was empty.

A'stea walked back to him, pouring as quickly as she could with him watching. Kaail kept his eyes on her, not liking the look the Amengi was giving her. She was finished in a fraction of a second.

"That wasn't so hard. Now was it?"

She ignored and turned her back on him.

"Pauking, stupid cunt."

She paused, picking up that last remark that should have been too soft for her to hear. Her anger began to boil her blood and she looked back to the master with no real care in the world. But she had another idea. She smiled and inched closer to the edge of the table.

Kaail suppressed a growl. The Amengi was taking it too far by insulting her, treating her like trash. The unknown feeling was back with a vengeance. He wanted to give the Amengi a piece of his mind and he could do so easily with little consequence.

But as he was about to take a step, he noticed A'stea leaning by the table as she turned away. With a soft kick of the heel, the table lifted enough that it smacked the bottom of the Amengi's cup. The black liquid spilled onto his face and chest, leaving a black goo behind.

A'stea walked away but not before looking back with a grin on her lips. She gleaned to Kaail and he couldn't help but grin back. Feisty, aren't you?

She was already gone when the Amengi sitting next to him saw this and began to laugh. The master didn't take it lightly and hissed in anger.

"You did that on purpose!"

Before anyone knew it, the master punched the other, knocking him to the ground. He didn't stop there and threw more punches, leaving deep scratches from his claws. Kaail watched in amusement as the Amengi exchanged punches and even bites.

"Look at them." Bu'at laughed in silence, enough for Kaail to be heard. "They are idiots. How did they ever get control over us?"

Kaail thought. Good point . . .

The flashback of his dreams from another time came back. Their ancestors were nothing more than animals at the time. But now . . . is it different? The fight escalated when a Hish servant got too close and bumped into the master that initiated the attack. He hissed and gutted the servant, pulling out his intestines like strands. Green blood sprayed everywhere it could find.

It mattered little to the upper-class masters. They saw this as amusement on the side and nothing more. Master S'wqua and Thu'at were no exception as they laughed, still drinking out of their cups. It was more of a fight with the lower class and a few that dared got into the way. Kaail and the rest of the warriors could have intervened but their masters preferred not to injure their prized possessions.

"Hey!" Another Amengi comes forth. "You killed my servant!? Do you know how much I paid to get it!?"

No words were needed to be exchanged. A mix of grumble and chuckle was enough. The Amengi rushed to attack first. His fist fracturing a tusk of the other. Eventually, more participants showed up with Hish guards trying to stop the fight and servants running for their lives. IT was chaos and yet still a party with spectators watching.

Now, this is a party." Master Thu'at commented. "Still, the ooman started this again."

Master S'wqua snorted. "It doesn't matter. Let's enjoy this."

They tapped their cups together as the fight turned into a massacre with bodies, mostly servants and some Amengi injured, littered the floor. Kaail snorted and looked away. Where is A'stea? He didn't notice where she had gone, worried that she might have been caught in the crossfire.

No . . . she couldn't be. He knew her enough that she wasn't that stupid, much in disagreement with others.

His eyes scanned around until he caught her in the corner of his eye. She was far away from the center of the massacre with the short female Hish. They were pressed against the wall but not out of fear. He didn't see her eyes show concern. Rather, she was amused as if she wanted this to happen. A minute later and A'stea pressed her hands against the wall. He tilted his head in curiosity until surprised to see the wall gave in. The next thing he knew, there was an opening going somewhere.

Did she know it was there? I know this building is like a maze but really?

He watched as A'stea and the short Hish female went through. The door shuts behind them and they are gone . . . as if they never were there.

Kaail wanted to check out what she was doing but with the fight going on and his master watching, it was going to be difficult. But he was smart and thought of something. But he would need someone good in 'distracting' others like picking fights to give him an advantage. This isn't going to end well though.

"Bu'at." He called. His friend hummed, turning to him. "Can do you a favor for me?"

Bu'at raised one spiked eyebrow. "What for?"

Kaail tightened his mandibles, swallowing his pride. "I have to get out of here but I need your help to distract the masters."

"Why should I? I don't see why I need to be invol—"

"It's about the female."

Bu'at's eyes widened a bit before a smile formed on his mouth. "Awww." He pointed at him. "So she is here. The lucky girl."

He should have known Bu'at would have a field day with this. It was the only way to convince his friend to go along with him but the consequences would follow. Kaail growled. "Shut up."

"Do you want my help or not?"

Kaail let out a strained sigh. His curiosity about the ooman female was costing him more than he should. But Bu'at did promise to keep this to themselves so he had to count on that promise for now. With a regretful groan, he nodded his head. It took every fiber of his being to keep a growl inside his chest when Bu'at grinned harder than he'd ever seen before.

"Alright, then. Let me do my work."

He watched as Bu'at moved out of his position and casually walked past the masters' table as if nothing else existed. One upper-class master saw this and hissed. "Hey, you! Get back to your post!"

Bu'at didn't answer and kept walking. He stopped at the edge of the fight, turned around, and laughed. "Then come and get me!"

"Why you!"

The Amengi master ordered the warriors to get him back. On cue, everyone one of them except for Kaail ran towards him. The other masters watched in shock at the rash display Bu'at gave. He was going to pay for it later but this gave Kaail the distraction he needed. When his master wasn't looking, he slowly walked back to the wall and inched to the side furthest away from Bu'at and the others. He kept watching diligently until he was halfway there and then made a dash to the hidden door.

He gets to it, making a glance behind to see Bu'at fighting against some of the other warriors, surprisingly holding them back. How he can pull that off . . . I'll never know. When the coast was clear, he pushed onto the door, expecting to open like with A'stea. But instead, it didn't budge.

He growled. How the pauk did she open it?

He scanned around, finding anything unusual until he noticed a slight depression in the center of the wall. What is that? Driven by curiosity, he pressed a thumb to it. To his surprise, it went deep into the wall and then a small clicking sound followed. A rectangular shape formed the door and cracked open a little. Kaail hesitated for a moment until he pushed against the door. It opened all the way, revealing a dark stairwell going down.

Where does this lead?

Kaail looked back again. No one seemed to even notice he was standing there, let alone opening a hidden door. He folded his mandibles together and took a deep breath, looking down into the dark. He took one step in and began his descent. The door closed behind him.

What are you up to, A'stea?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A'stea led the way with Fi'ka following behind, finally making it to the bottom of the stairs after what seemed like forever. Eventually, they made it to storage where they needed to be. She sighed, feeling good that their plan was progressing well . . . despite the distraction that came in the form of a pale, Hish male.

I should have expected as much. But why did he come? She sighed again. At least no one noticed.

"Why are you sighing a lot lately?"

"What makes you say that, Fi'ka?" She whispered as they made it through a maze of storage boxes littering the area, crouching out of sight.

"I've noticed lately. Is the plan not going as expected?"

"No. It's still on track but I had to improvise."

"Is it about the Hish male you met?"

She kept herself from looking back or else Fi'ka would see her blush. "Now's not the time to ask. Keep up."

She heard her grumble in annoyance but kept pushing forward. A'stea kept looking for the checkpoint that they were supposed to meet, hoping to see a pile of empty boxes in the corner. It wasn't long before she spots them but slows down in case there was someone there.

"Is he there?" Fi'ka asked.

A'stea closed her eyes and inhaled deeply and quietly. Pressing her lips into a small hole, she whistles. A unique thing since she had lips and the Hish didn't. At first, she didn't understand why she could do it until finding a way to utilize it for communications. And it served her well. She whistled again until they heard a soft clicking. A head appeared from the side of the empty boxes.

A'stea sighs. "There you are, Nu'kha."

Nu'kha slowly appears from the edge but stays behind, glancing at each side before waving them to come. A'stea and Fi'ka moved swiftly until they were at his side. "Took you forever."

"I had to improvise."

"Yeah." Fi'ka snorted. "Causing a riot that ended in bloodshed."

Nu'kha grumbled. "No wonder I could hear stomping from down here."

"Will you both shut up?" A'stea made her voice angrier than she was. Both lowered their heads in acknowledgment.

She turns to Nu'kha. "Do you have our equipment?"

"Yeah."

He pulls a large bag from underneath a box and starts unloading it. Three metal gauntlets and metal masks emerged, one for each to use. A'stea, Fi'ka, and Nu'kha grabbed one, locking them over their forearms. It was a bit of a large fit for A'stea since it was modeled based on Fi'ka even though she was petite for a Hish. It didn't matter. She twists and moves around to inspect it, nodding in approval.

"Remember the plan. Fi'ka and I will go inside the vault and get what we came for. Nu'kha will stay guard in case another Hish or Amengi shows up. Keep communications on but only use it if you have to. We can't risk exposing our positions."

Nu'kha and Fi'ka nodded. A'stea took her mask and placed it on her face, mostly to keep anyone from knowing who they were but had other features that might come in handy. Making sure it was attached via straps, she was ready to go. She waited until Fi'ka and Nu'kha had theirs, clicking their mandibles to signal they were too. She taps her gauntlet as it activates with the ancient symbols of the Hish.

She smiled under the mask. "Let's get to work."

Hi everyone!

Oh great . . . Kaail is going to follow her again. I swear he's going to get into trouble.

But at least A'stea shown who's boss to the Amengi master and Kaail approves. A sassy moment between them. But what is she plotting with her friends?

And what will Kaail find when he gets involved? So much mystery to come . . . and maybe more . . .

Find out when Chapter 20 comes tomorrow! ;)

Thank you for the reviews (Casiopaya and Mari)! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed.

Happy Hunting to all! :)))))


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 20

It was dark and narrow for Kaail as he went down slowly. There was no sound at all . . . much too quiet. He had no idea what was waiting at the bottom, much less if it's a trap waiting for him. It couldn't be . . . A'stea's not that cruel to play a trick. She may have even noticed I was watching. He grumbled silently.

Finally, he found his way to the bottom and found himself at another door. But it was different, bulkier with security in the form of a panel. It's typical in this building for added protection. It held some of the most dangerous materials the Amengi possessed over a length of time. But he saw it was tampered with. It was already lit up green but with some knob sticking out of it. What is this? Why is it opened? He didn't have time to ask questions and opened the door with ease.

Next thing he knew, he was in some storage unit filled with metal containers and c'jit in his point of view. It was an organized mess with labels on the boxes he didn't understand. What did you come here to do? He pushed along into the maze of storage units.

But of course, he got lost in it. He looked around for any sign of A'stea but nothing he could see. But he got to a specific spot near a few empty boxes when he suddenly smelled something familiar.

What is that? He opened his mandibles as wide as he could and inhaled. The sweetness of honey filled every bit of his mouth and into his lungs. The image of A'stea immediately entered his mind. He exhaled softly and sighed afterward. It's her's. There's no doubt about it. Two other smells were less sweet and one with musk to it. A Hish male's no doubt. He growled silently, wondering what a male was doing with her.

But with a lead, Kaail followed the trail. But he had to be careful. The area in this building is off-limits even to himself. The Amengi were very peculiar and protective of the items that were stored here . . . and never trusted any Hish to guard it. If they found out he was inside snooping around, then he would have more problems to deal with from the guards inside, more so with his master.

Just as he thought about them, he ducked down when he saw an Amengi guard walking around the corner. He had to leave the scent trail and crouch behind a heavy box. Kaail inched his head out, noticing another guard walking next to the one he spotted. They carried handheld blasters that were as long as his arm. Deadlier than the smaller ones. He listened carefully as he waited for them to pass by.

"Geez . . . We could be hanging upstairs where the party is. Drinking c'ntlip and enjoying ourselves. Instead, he's stuck here guarding a new shipment that just arrived."

"Careful what you wish. There was a fight brewing there. Some say a servant was killed and a massacre ensured."

The guard snorted. "Geez. I'm glad I'm not there. Still, it beats not having c'ntlip to drink down all our worries."

"True to that."

The guards turned another corner and disappeared. Kaail gets to his feet but slowly in case, they come back. When he heard their footsteps fade until he heard nothing for a minute, he got back on the scent trail, searching for A'stea.

The trail went on and on for some time, weaving around the storage units. He wondered what she was possibly doing here. He got to the edge of the storage units when the scent led to a heavy, metal door that took a huge chunk of the wall, set with several locks. There had to be something very important inside to be kept under lock. But it was opened. The door was cracked a little, enough for anyone to slip in without anyone noticing. A'stea's scent went right inside. The panels on each side were fiddled with.

As if someone . . . hacked them?

"Come on. Hurry up."

Kaail jumped at a voice coming from the inside. He lowered behind a shelf when he saw a Hish male come out. The scent he got before definitely belonged to him. His armor was simple but fitted with thick metal plates and wearing a mask. He's a guard. But the Amengi don't have any posts here.

The male called again. "Hurry up, you two. It won't be long before the guards come back."

"We're trying, Nu'kha. Keep yourself together."

"Then come on, A'stea."

A'stea?

The male called her voice, leaning his head inside. It confirmed that she was in there and must know the male as well. For a split second, he saw the male grin as if he saw something he liked. An unknown feeling swelled in his chest, growing each time he looked at the male with his ugly grin. He didn't know what they were doing but he wasn't about to stand back and watch.

But as he got up, he bumped the side of the shelf he was standing behind. It rattled and swayed until gravity forced it to fall to the ground. It sent a loud bang that destroyed the quietness of the storage area.

The male whipped his head and Kaail hid behind another shelf before he was spotted. "C'jit. Someone's seen us. We're going now."

"Where did that come from!?"

It was the guards again but their stride was faster and urgent. They heard the noise as well, racing to find out what happened. Kaail turned his head and saw two lights scanning the room. He growled, agitated at himself for making such a stupid mistake. He turned back to the metal door but the male was gone. Panicked, he went for it and ran to the opening. But to his surprise, no one was there.

Where did they go?! Kaail sniffed the air, potent with A'stea's scent but she was nowhere. The room was too quiet. He glanced at a small table that had something on it. A metal claw was placed in the middle as if meant to hold something there. One of its claws was broken so whatever was in there managed to slip out. He heard the guards come closer, giving him the cue to get the pauk out of there. He got out before anyone saw them, crouching behind a nearby crate.

The guards stopped, flashing their lights at the door. "C'jit! Someone broke in!"

"No one could get inside!"

"Check it before we get into trouble!"

The guards headed inside and Kaail took the chance to get out too. He grumbled at himself. Where did she go? He tried catching A'stea's scent but nothing. He heard more guards coming from somewhere else so he took off quietly before anyone else saw him.

Great . . . I lost A'stea and now, I'm surrounded by Amengi who will shoot and ask questions. This was a mistake to follow. He shook his head, closing his eyes for a second.

I think it's best I got back to the party before—

A force smacks right in front of him. The shock of it was enough to throw him on his back. Startled, Kaail wondered if he hit something . . . like a shelf or a crate of some kind. But he was nowhere near any and he would have seen it coming. But he heard a groan from above but saw nothing. He felt someone was on top of him though. Acting on instinct, he growled and raised a fist to punch whoever was there.

"Kaail!?"

He froze, hearing a familiar voice call his name. What?

He heard beeping sounds right next to his head and then something that shocked him. A form began to materialize. The crackling of electricity was there for a moment until he could finally see a person with tan skin. Even with the mask, he knew who it was.

"A'stea?" He spoke softly.

She unhooked the straps and pulled her mask up to reveal her face. Her eyes were open wide with shock. What is this!? She felt her anger rise. The glare from her made Kaail shiver . . . but not sure if it was that he was reacting to it.

"What the pauk are you doing here!?" Her voice was quiet but harsh.

"I . . ." He didn't know what to say.

"Pauk this! Why do you keep following me!?"

She couldn't believe this was happening now. The plan was going well. She and her friends managed to hack into the vault and steal the object they were looking for. But all that went to c'jit when they were caught and had no choice but to split from Nu'kha and Fi'ka. It was made worse with Kaail now involved. How did he even know I was here?

Kaail raised his hands. "I can explain . . . but can you get off of me please?"

She didn't notice until he made that comment. A'stea looked down and felt her cheeks burn when she realized she was straddling him. She was too upset before but with it gone, she could feel his body under him. And that musky smell he had, more potent with the mask off. She scrambled off of him and got to her feet. Her cheeks burning. She had to turn away for a moment to collect herself.

Kaail got up. "I can ask you almost the same thing. What are you doing here, sneaking around?"

A'stea tightened her lips, contemplating what excuse would be the best to convince him. Will he believe me though? Look around you, idiot! She rubbed the bridge of her nose. There was no clever plan to get out of this one.

"What's that you're carrying?" Kaail asked, noticing a small box in her left hand.

A'stea held a gasp and quickly covered it behind her back. "Nothing that concerns you."

He glared at her, crossing his arms. "It's something to do with that. Isn't it?"

"Look here." She pointed at him. Kaail didn't like the gesture but kept quiet. "It's none of your business to be here in the first place. Second, I don't have time to play twenty questions with you. Besides, if I tell you—"

She stopped when she heard many voices coming from the back end of the storage unit. Kaail turned as well but didn't have time to see when A'stea grabbed onto his arm and pulled him down behind a metal box nearby. Kaail was about to ask what the pauk she did that for when she pressed a finger on her lips. A gesture to keep quiet he knew all too well.

Both peek over the top and see it was a whole unit of Amengi guards coming this way. A'stea figured it wouldn't be hard to get through until she saw they have creatures with chain leases on them. There were creepy hounds with spikes on their backs and teeth that were sharp and needle-like. They snapped and snarled around them in a warning.

"Oh, great. They got hounds with them." She ticked in annoyance. This keeps getting worse.

Kaail didn't like them either. They were too hard to handle if not trained properly. But the Amengi liked them as pets, mostly to hunt and kill people for game and pleasure. "Yeah. I hate those things."

"Me too." She agreed.

All of a sudden, she heard her gauntlet beep softly enough that she could hear. Kaail watched with curiosity at the device on her wrist. It was much too advanced for a servant to have. He was curious about how an ooman female obtained it.

A'stee pressed on the answer button and talked quietly. "Fi'ka."

"A'stea. Are you alright?" Her voice sounded worried.

"I'm fine. Got stuck in an area and now have a guard unit on me."

"Can you get around them?"

She glanced up to see a potential spot on the side. "Yeah . . . but they brought hounds with them."

"C'jit." She heard a faint sound of scratching. "This is worse than we expected. Are you by yourself?"

A'stea shook her head and looked to Kaail for a second. His red eyes were on her, curious as to what she will answer with. It took only a few seconds for a reply. "Yeah. Nu'kha went the other way and I lost him. Where are you?"

"I'm at the back door to the outside. Do you want me to wait for you?"

"No. It's too risky. Get out, meet Nu'kha if you can, and head back to base. I have the device so go ahead."

"Alright. Be safe."

"You too."

She pressed the communications off. She lowered her head to the ground, having a hard time believing this was happening. She thought of telling them of Kaail but Fi'ka would panic and come back for her. She didn't want to endanger her friend anymore. She was stuck here . . . with him.

"A'stea." Kaail called for her in such a gentle voice. The frustration could easily be seen all over her body and her eyes that glanced up to him. He didn't want her to feel like that.

She felt suddenly calm. His voice and gentle demeanor were enough to get her head straight. Escaping was proving to be difficult but not impossible. They heard the guards ordering each other to find any intruders and the hounds snapped and growled in response.

She swallowed. "We need to get out of here."

Hi everyone!

Oh great again . . .

Kaail went and got himself into another situation with A'stea yet again. I swear she never gets a break from this. But they are in a tight fix with guards and hounds coming in. They need to escape or risk getting tortured for it.

But what is so important in the box that A'stea will do whatever it takes to protect? Will Kaail know of this? And the rebellion she might be part of?

But will they get out of this alive to see the next day?

Find out when Chapter 21 comes tomorrow! ;)

Thank you for the reviews (Casiopaya and IanAlphaAxel)! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed.

Happy Hunting to all! :)))))


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 21

A'stea and Kaail kept her eyes on the large group of guards coming in their direction. A'stea didn't like this one bit . . . at all. But her mind was working hard to come up with a plan. Her original escape plan was to go through the storage and through the back door that led outside to the dense part of the jungle. However, with Kaail's intervention, she had to find another way for both of them. She jumped when a hound pushed down a tower of empty boxes.

One of the Amengi guards gave a command. "Find them, boy."

The hound barked. A'stea bit her lip in frustration when the guard released the hound. Now, we got that. Great.

"We need to get out of here."

Kaail grumbled. "How?"

A'stea looked over the box once more, assessing before looking to Kaail. "We have to sneak out of here without being seen."

He looked back to the guards that were beginning to split up and cover the ground. How can we manage that? If it was his choice, he would go and attack them in surprise. He could kill them quickly before they realized what happened. It would be quick and easy. A better plan than what A'stea recommended. Kaail began to stand up to execute it but was brought down by a tug to his wrist.

"What the pauk are you doing?" A'stea gasped in shock.

"I'll take care of them. And then we can escape."

Her eyes widened so much that they looked like they would pop out. "Are you insane? Killing them is the last resort we don't need."

He grumbled, frustrated. "Why?"

"It's not like a Hish that no one cares. If one of the Amengi guards dies by your hand, they won't stop until they get the culprit. And we don't need any attention towards us."

Kaail rolled his eyes, which was not lost on A'stea. She slapped his shoulder enough to draw his attention. He didn't like it and snapped at her, mandibles sprayed out in warning. But he quickly pulled back as her scared expression. It wasn't his intent, acting on instinct since he never was touched that way except in fighting.

He lowered his head. "I'm sorry."

A'stea didn't move for a few seconds, half not expecting the reaction he gave. I should have known better. Hish warriors react first and ask questions later. Why am I with him then? She couldn't answer it now. There was too much going on to even think straight. Both are trapped in a dangerous situation and will become worse if they get caught. For now, she needed to focus and not get her head wrap in stupid things. Even if Kaail is . . .

"We need to stay silent. Like we've done in our hunts. It is no different than before. Can you do that?"

It was a brief second before Kaail nodded. He didn't want to upset her anymore and she does make a point about being silent and not killing anyone. Stick it up and do as you're told.

She sighed. "Anyway . . . there's a possibility that a backdoor is nearby. The front entrance is probably blocked and we can't go back to where the party is. It's our only option."

A'stea put her mask back on and gazed to Kaail through the lens, activating the heat sensors. It was bizarre when she first used it but had its advantages. In the darkness of the storage unit, it is necessary. She secured the small box into the pouch hanging from her belt.

"Follow me."

A'stea moved forward, going around boxes and swirling in a pattern. Kaail followed her movements as much as he could, again impressed by the great control she had of her body. There were times when he had to go around when she crawled under a shelf. She was small enough to fit into tight spaces while he wasn't. It was a pain but he made sure to stay in her tail, keeping crouched to avoid the lights when a guard was nearby. They would stop and freeze, waiting until the coast was clear. They passed through a few guards and went a great distance when A'stea calls.

"We're almost there."

She heard him grunt in approval. Her heat sensor was picking up a signal a few feet away. She kept going until she saw a path opening up. Her eyes trailed it until it extended to a small door on the other side. She felt relief that they found it. Finally! We can get out of here.

But she should have expected it wasn't going to be easy. With her luck, it wasn't good. She stopped when she saw two Amengi standing guard with a hound in the middle. It was like they were waiting. She bit her lip and softly punched the ground in frustration. Great.

"What is it?" Kaail asked but he got his answer when he saw them too. Even he knew it wasn't good. The guards kept their eyes everywhere, looking for any signs of movement. He bit a small part of his mouth. He looked to A'stea, noticing she was focused and calm while thinking of a plan. How can she be so calm?

She looked around a bit more and saw a small opening to the side. An old piece of the wall that had been covered with a thin metal plating. The Amengi may be protective of their stuff but lazy in repairs, sending incompetent servants who don't know how to patch a hole in the wall. She can see it was big enough for her to fit through. As for Kaail, it was a different story. He was more than twice her size. She contemplated if she should go and leave him. He'd have a better chance of making it out than I. But again . . . the guilt returned. She thought again, seeing where the guards were and their range of vision.

"I think I have a plan. See that metal plating on the wall?" She pointed towards the side and Kaail followed with his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"That leads outside. I can fit through there. But you won't."

"I figured as much." He growled but only received a glare from A'stea.

"I know. That's why we're going to create a diversion." She shuffles her hand into her pouch and pulls out a small device that looked like a wrench or similar to it. She shows it to Kaail but he tilts his head at her, confused.

"I'm going to throw this in the opposite direction. The guards will hear it and go check it out. One may stay behind but we'll knock him out if we have to."

"But even so, the guard will see me before we can get close enough."

Kaail made a point that A'stea couldn't ignore. She bit her lip, checking at the field once more. She tried to think of other ways but there wasn't . . . except for one. Just do it. She shook her head and reached into her pouch, pulling a small metal orb that was the size of her palm. Kaail watched as she handed it to him.

"Use this then."

He fiddles it around, noting the details carved into it along with a small button that laid flat into it. He'd never seen such an object before. "What is this?"

"It's a cloaking device. Press it here and it will make you almost invisible."

Kaail almost barked in disbelief. "Invisible? There's no such thing."

A'stea lowered her gaze, looking at him like he was insane. Kaail retreated and looked at the orb once more. It didn't seem like it could do anything but the ooman believed it to be so. He sighed and held it in his hand. "Fine."

"Good. I'll make my way there and cause a distraction. Whatever happens, use the cloak but don't rely on it too much. They'll still see something if you move. Good luck."

He didn't even get the chance to ask any more questions before she took off, making a circle around the guards and using the boxes to hide her from sight. Nothing else he could do, he waited as A'stea reached the metal plating with little to no sound. Given he'd seen what she could do on a hunt, it shouldn't have been surprising but he was impressed.

She glanced behind her before fiddling with the metal plating, taking the bolts off with ease with the wrench. She almost got the guard's attention when she pulled the plating off, making a sudden noise. The guards clicked their tusks for a moment before grumbling, turning back to their duties. A'stea held her breath until she was cleared and the lump in her throat went down. That was too close. She glanced at the wall and confirmed there was a hole in the wall. Not sure how it happened but then again, there have been futile attempts by other Hish to get inside. They weren't successful and ended up exactly to those who defied their masters.

Okay. This is good. Time to get the second half of the plan over.

She twisted around to where Kaail was, still crouched in the same spot. She brought her gauntlet up close to her mouth and activated the communications.

Kaail almost jumped when something vibrated in his pouch hanging from his belt. When he pulled whatever it was, he realized it was the communicator she'd given him before. Not sure how to activate it, he fiddled with it until pressing the right button.

"Kaail." He heard A'stea's voice, glancing back to see her talking. "Can you hear me?"

Confused, he spoke to the communicator. "Yeah."

"Good. Get ready. I'm going to cause a distraction."

He nodded at her and she replied the same. She raised the wrench in the air and threw it across the room. It hit a shelf from far away that barely had anything on it so it went down with little effort.

The guards tensed up, pointing their guns. "What was that!?"

"Go check it."

As expected, one guard went to check the noise while the other stayed behind. Now the opposing force was dividing but they could handle a single guard. Kaail looked at A'stea one more time as she signaled him to go. He raised the orb and pressed the button. To his amazement, his body began to slowly dissipate until he could barely see the outline of his hands but could see through them. What is this technology? He has never been mentioned by the Amengi of this.

"You alright?" He heard A'stea speak.

"Yeah."

"Then go take out the guard . . . but don't kill him. And get out of there as quickly as you can."

For the first time in his life, he felt nervous. This is not how he was taught in all of his life. The goal was simple for him: to kill your opponent by any means necessary. There hasn't been a moment when his mind didn't think of it. It was an instinct that was embedded in every fiber of his being. But now . . . he was being asked to take out a guard without killing him. When he saw her motion him to go, he had no choice.

Kaail curled his back to lower as much as he could to the ground, moving closer to the guard while staying in his blind spot. When he was only a few feet away, he reached for the orb A'stea had given him. Trusting what she told him, he moved into the open slowly.

At first, he thought the guard would spot him. But the guard turned to him, looked dead in his eyes and looked away . . . unalerted. He was astonished that it worked but he had to remember that he had to move slowly. By then, he was right behind the guard.

So how do I knock him out?

His head turned to A'stea and saw her motioning him something before he heard his voice quietly. "Hit him hard on the side of his head . . . where his jaw connects."

It was precise detail . . . as if she knew where to do it. It made him wonder how she knew all of this. But he did as she showed him, targeting the Amengi's jaw. With a quick jab, he hits it. To his surprise, the guard goes down in an instant. He twitched but didn't move, only seeing him breathe slowly to confirm he was still alive. He smiled to himself. Well . . . I'll be damn.

He was about to turn around and show off A'stea what he'd done but saw the look of fear in her. The next thing he knew, he heard a growl coming from the shadows. He turned to see a hound was stalking closer to him. Even with the cloak on, the hound appeared as if he could see him. What the pauk? I thought he couldn't see me! He stood still as the hound came closer.

A'stea saw the situation Kaail was in. Despite the cloaking device, it doesn't cover scents. A hound can smell almost everything but she didn't account for one being so close. C'jit! I have to think of something fast!

She scrambled to find anything useful. The hound growled again at Kaail, snapping his teeth right at him. She knows that Kaail can kill it but not now. Then a thought came to her mind and she didn't give time to second guess. It has to work. She reached her hand into the pocket on the other side as she moved into the open.

Kaail's eyes widened in horror at what the female was doing. He wanted to roar so she would go away or growl. But she didn't give him a chance when she made a whistling sound that caught the hound's attention.

"Hey, big boy."

The hound growled, turning his attention to A'stea. Kaail half lunged to stop it but A'stea glared at him. What is she thinking!?

"Yeah . . . come here, buddy. I got something for you."

She pulls out a thick piece of dried meat she saved, waving it in the air. The hound stops growling. Its head perks up as its eyes move with the meat. A'stea smiled. Its attention was on the meat now and she could easily throw it as far away as she could. Another flaw to the Amengi is that they don't keep up with the training of the hounds. They're so incompetent.

Kaail watched the hound focus on the meat, being diverted away from him. The ooman female was becoming more and more interesting as he got to know her. What else is she hiding from me?

The plan was going ahead but nothing was easy. Just as A'stea was about to throw the meat away, a light shined right at her.

"Hey!" It was the guard again. He must have come back sooner than expected. "Intruders!"

A'stea and Kaail growled. They were caught red-handed. The hound next to them snapped and tried to reach for her. Kaail grabbed it by the neck before its teeth reached her. It snapped and thrashed but Kaail killed it swiftly with a twist, dropping its corpse to the ground. A'stea turned to where she could see Kaail's outline. The shock and surprise in her eyes were more than enough for him to realize what they had to do. He already knew what to do before she screamed.

"RUN!"

It wasn't long before blasts shot at them and the world around them turned into chaos.

Hi everyone!

Teamwork, ladies and gentlemen!

Kaail and A'stea working together get out of the mess they created. It's nice that they are trusting each other a little more. It's tough for Kaail to be submissive and listen to her orders. But she's headstrong and not a normal being. No wonder he likes her . . . ;)

But not everything goes as planned and now they got caught. Will they escape the Hellish nightmare? Or will something worse befall them?

Find out when Chapter 22 comes Monday! ;)

And I know this story might not be the same style as my other stories but the good stuff will be on its way. And I want the characters to develop smoothly and not rushed. To show that relationships that are worth it are built over time. Trust and faith in all. :)))

Thank you for the reviews (Casiopaya and IanAlphaAxel)! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

Happy Hunting to all! :)))))


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 22

They exited the building with hisses and blasts not too far behind them. This was not the ideal situation A'stea wanted to be in and cursed as she ran. The guards shouted commands and the hounds were running towards them. There was nothing Kaail and A'stea could do but run as fast as they could into the jungle.

There, they had the advantage of the trees and bushes for cover. But Kaail barely passed the treeline when he felt a shot of hot pain on his back, sending him to the ground. He roared in agony, catching A'stea's attention. She saw the cloaking device dissipate, no longer hiding Kaail's form. But the steam from his back grew her concern. As much as she wanted to get out of here, she couldn't leave him behind. Not now . . .

"Come on! We have to keep going!"

She tugged as hard as she could. She knew it was futile but necessary. Luckily, Kaail got to her feet but hisses when he moved. The damage was severe but it had to be pushed aside until they found safety. More blasts shot around them. A signal to get moving. Once on their feet, both kept running further into the jungle despite the pain radiating in Kaail's back.

There was no direction . . . no destination. Only blind racing into the darkness with a little bit of sunset fading from the twin suns. The blasts kept getting further away and the cries of the guards were barely audible. Good . . . We're getting away. The confidence in A'stea grew. She turned to Kaail once in a while. His red eyes were weaker than ever she'd seen them. His steps began to stagger. Getting hit with a blast is no laughing matter.

We have to find shelter.

But right out of nowhere, something hard and tense smacked her from the side, pinning her to the ground and ripping her mask off. A hound had reached them, now on top of her with the urge to kill. Kaail reacted quickly at the sight of the ooman female on the ground. Ignoring the pain and driven by instinct to protect, he ran towards them. But another figure grappled him to a trunk. Another hound had come along, standing on its hind legs. He could easily kill it but his injuries handicapped him a little.

He was in a pickle. Pauking great!

A'stea screamed at the hound, hoping to frighten it. It didn't budge. It lunged to her and snapped its jaws right at her neck. She pushed it out of the way as hard as she could in a futile attempt. She tried to bring her knife out but the hound locked on the blade and tugged. She lost grip of the handle as it flew in the air in a frenzy. The hound refocused its efforts to kill her. She tried to see where Kaail was but saw another hound was on him. It bit into his arm and began tearing his flesh, splattering green blood everywhere. He growled and managed to push it off. He tried to go where A'stea was but the hound jumped on his back and onto his wound. He roared in pain as the hound bit into him again.

When she heard the voices of the guards coming closer, A'stea had to think quickly. C'jit! She looked at her gauntlet. I hoped I wouldn't have to use this.

The hound lashed at her one more time, almost biting her in the face when she thrust her arm right at its chest. The feeling of torn flesh went through her. The hound whined and screamed for a split second before A'stea pulled back. Its blood drenched her face as she kicked it off. It was dead before it hit the ground.

Kaail tried to swing around to get to the hound but it bit into him yet again. He cursed at himself. Why did I follow my curiosity?! Why didn't I leave it all alone?! Why did I follow—? He couldn't finish that last thought . . . like something told him not to. That's when he heard no sound coming from the other side.

A'stea?! Is she dead?!

As if by someone's cue, the hound on top of him stopped. Another scream was heard and the weight on top of him was gone in an instant. Kaail got to her feet as fast as he could, wanting to see what happened. To his astonishment, A'stea was on top of the hound with her arm pressed to the nape of its neck. It was already dead. When she pulled away, he saw two serrated blades coming out of the gauntlet she was wearing. They were coated with the beast's blood. It was made of metal and refined with such detail. Weapons.

He paused. "How did you—"

"There's no time to explain!" A'stea stopped him. "We need to get out of here!"

The guards were coming closer and that's all that was needed to get Kaail moving with her. The pain in his back was worse than before so it became difficult to move properly. But he had to . . . They both had to.

A few minutes further into the jungle, A'stea could no longer hear any commotion behind them. It was a positive sign. The Amengi guards might have lost their trail or saw what befall of their hounds. They won't be happy but it felt good to her.

She looked to Kaail as they slowed down into a jog. He was struggling to keep up and the sunlight was fading fast. Now we need to find shelter. His wound needs to be tended. As if luck came to them, she saw a cave in the corner of her eye, blocked a little by a massive tree that hid it well.

"Kaail." She pointed to it for him to see. "This way."

He didn't argue. He didn't have much strength to waste on an argument. Plus, the cave seemed promising. He followed A'stea inside, minding the branches that were almost too low for himself. The cave itself was small but it'll have to do. He didn't have the strength to go any further and they had no idea where they were heading. Kaail dropped to his knees and leaned on the nearest wall. His focus was now on the searing pain that crawled over his skin and reaching for his shoulders.

A'stea waited at the entrance to see if anyone followed. A minute passed before she deemed it safe enough. She sighed. Glad that's over . . . for now. But not out of the jungle yet.

She went to Kaail's side but she stopped when he growled. It was an instinct for him to react . . . to protect himself. A'stea knew it all too well. It wasn't intentional but the terror it brought made her cautious. She saw the realization in his eyes of what he had done, turned around in shame.

She raised her hands. "I just want to check your back. We need to treat it."

Kaail lowered his gaze and slowly nodded. "Go ahead."

Despite his word, she approached cautiously. Kneeling behind him, she reached for his dreadlocks to push them aside. He reacted again with a soft growl and A'stea paused, waiting until he calmed down. She carefully grabbed a bundle of his dreadlocks and pushed them carefully to the side, knowing how sensitive they were.

That's when she got the full view of the wound. It was difficult to distinguish where the blast had gotten him. The hound had done a number on him, dug into his flesh to leave deep gashes. His blood covered the rest. Looks like he went through a meat grinder. She needed to get a better look.

She took a piece of cloth from her loincloth. "I'm going to wipe some of the blood off. I'll be gentle."

She didn't hear him answer but he didn't argue. She proceeded to wipe it down, barely touching to ensure she didn't hurt him. How can you hurt him? He's built like a tank. It took her a minute or two before she could finally see the extent of his injuries. Her medical skills went into drive. Some pieces of skin were coming off, burnt to a crisp from the blast. Expected. The center was almost black but noticed blood was still flowing from it. It was good news for A'stea. There was still some good tissue underneath so it'll heal well once she tends to it.

He's lucky.

"I'm going to feel around. Let me know if it hurts."

No answer again. She worried he might be asleep or something else. Either way, she needed to do this.

Kaail stayed still throughout the procedure. He feared to say anything after he growled at her a few times. He couldn't help it and maybe she knew . . . but inside himself, he regretted it. He tried to relax when she moved his dreadlocks aside. Being sensitive, it hit a nerve or two that made him tense a little. He thought that was the worst of it but then he felt her fingers put pressure on his back. He shivered at her touch but not out of fear.

It felt nice.

However, A'stea stopped and pulled away. He turned his head to the side, glancing at her worried expression.

"I'm fine. Keep going."

Part of him wanted her to continue but didn't have the heart to say it. He turned back around and anticipated her touch. When she did, he closed his eyes and noted how soft she was.

It was quiet between them as A'stea worked around his wound. She looked for any other signs of damage, putting pressure when she felt his skin was tender. "Does this hurt?"

He shook his head.

She moved to another area. "Here?"

He shook again.

A'stea didn't ask him again. If he felt pain, then he would let her know. When she was finished, she sighed hopefully that there was no other damage. Only the burn and the gashes he received. Still, they needed to be tended. She was glad that she brought some medical ointments in case something like this happened. The only difference is she wasn't expecting to use them on a seven-foot Hish . . . let alone Kaail out of all of them.

"I'm going to apply ointment to your back. It might sting a little." She pulled out a bottle full of clear liquid. A substance that kills anything infection that might occur. It wasn't easy stealing such an item but useful. Kaail nodded his head again and she began applying the ointment.

He hissed from the sting but relaxed after a few moments. A'stea rubbed it carefully around the wound, making sure nothing was overlooked. He's very lucky that the blast didn't kill him. He shouldn't have been able to stand either. Her fingers glided across his pale skin.

She wondered. He's built to survive. And . . . soft.

Her heart raced at the thought. It was true . . . his skin was so unlike others before. Most had scales that were edged roughly. But his was smooth as if detailed perfectly like a sculpture. The warmth from him spread into her arms. It was nice.

She shook her head. Self-awareness kicked in. Concentrate! He's only a patient. Only a patient . . .

She quickened her pace and hurried to finish. When she was done, she checked it. "Good. That should be it for now. I won't toy with it anymore tonight." She moved away and cleaned herself up.

"What about you?" Kaail asked.

She paused. "I'm fine. Just some scrapes and bruises but nothing serious like yours." She spoke a little sarcastically.

"What was all of this about?"

That's when she froze.

Kaail was uncertain of bringing that certain subject to light but this whole night was chaotic. This couldn't be worth anything. To sneak around to take something like a metal box. He glanced at the pouch that held it. What is in it?

But A'stea diverted away from it. "It's none of your concern."

"The pauk it is."

He turned around, stood on his feet, and grunted. "You snuck in there to steal that box, didn't you?" He saw her eyes widened. I thought so.

"What makes you risk your life and your 'buddies' that were with you to get that? What's inside it?"

A'stea glared. "I don't have to tell you anything."

He had enough. Kaail was not about to back off again. He stepped closer to her, arms and shoulders raised. A growl escaped him. "Don't bullshit me again! You're hiding something from me! Weeks of training with you and yet you keep me in the dark!"

His growl grew deeper. "Why is this so important to you?"

A'stea didn't answer. He was right. She did keep secrets from him but for good reasons. If he knew what she knew, there's a chance that bad things might happen. The trust was still not there but growing. Not yet . . . She turned around and lowered her face to the ground. "I can't."

She heard another growl, getting deeper with each minute. "Why? I risked helping you and for what? To be shut out again!?" He came closer behind.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I just . . . can't." Her resolve to keep her emotions began to crack.

"WHY!?"

She couldn't handle it anymore. She turned around and screamed. "Because I'm trying to protect you!"

That one simple answer changed everything.

Kaail and A'stea both froze in shock. The first . . . never really thought he would hear such an answer. The other . . . realized she let her emotions get the best of her. But it was the truth that she said. If he knew what she knew, he would be at risk when going out in public. He wasn't any Hish but the Great White Warrior. All eyes were on him and to have that attention can bring danger . . . In reality and what she's been denying herself . . . she cared enough for him. He's done a lot more than she deserved.

She didn't want to spoil it.

After a minute of silence, A'stea sighed. "Look. You need to get some rest tonight. Despite what I've done, it won't work if you don't get your strength back."

As much as he wanted to ask more, one look at her eyes stopped him. He expected anger but saw nothing but worry and exhaustion. She meant what she said. Kaail felt himself feel weak and his back began to burn once more. He nodded and laid down next to the wall with his back turned.

This isn't what I wanted this to go. A'stea rubbed between her eyes. She needed to get some rest too. She sat down on the opposite side, watching him before trying to close her eyes. But the guilt inside wouldn't let her. It was a part of her that she wished she didn't have. But he had the right to be angry. After a few moments, she couldn't handle it anymore.

Getting to her feet, she walked slowly to Kaail. She watched him breathe softly, wondering if he already fell asleep.

"Kaail?"

He shifted a little but didn't turn. She bit her lip.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. You have the right to be angry. I only wish I can tell you more but I have to wait for the right moment." She waited for an answer . . . a sound. But nothing.

She kept going. Her voice grew softer. "I hope you understand. It's not out of ill will."

When she didn't get anything from him, she sighed in defeat. She wasn't going to force him. A'stea turned around to head back to her spot and curled around with her back to him. It was going to be a long night for both of them.

Hi everyone!

Thank goodness they escaped but not without serious injury.

Kaail got a taste of the handheld plasma gun and got hit in the back. At least A'stea tends to him (a sweet moment . . .) but it turns bitter when they get into an argument on telling what's going on.

I get from A'stea's perspective that she doesn't want to get him involved, being as things can get ugly if anyone finds outs. But on Kaail's perspective, I can't blame him for being frustrated. She tries to smooth things over but he's just as stubborn as any Hish male of course.

Will they trust each other? Or will there always be a bridge that can never be overcome?

Find out when Chapter 23 comes tomorrow! ;)

Thank you for the reviews (Casiopaya and IanAlphaAxel)! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

Happy Hunting to all! :)))))


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 23

Kaail woke up around sometime after midnight as he could tell. It was completely dark with only the light from the stars shining through the cracks of the tree. But a moan is what stirred him awake. What is that? It was a terrible noise that he needed to turn off or else he was going to be cranky when morning came.

He found the source coming from behind him. Rolling over, he looked but there was no one but A'stea's sleeping form. He grumbled at her, still pissed about her omittance hours before. The ooman was a pain in the ass. Sometimes, he thought he should leave and go back home, tend to his wounds. The moan he heard sounded again and he was about to make that decision. He growled and sat up, only to realize it was coming from A'stea.

He noticed her body was trembling, tightening into a ball. His plan to leave dashed away.

Is she alright?

"A'stea?" He called but no answer.

Thinking she might still be asleep, he walked over to her side. He loomed over to get a better view of her face. Her eyes were closed but tightly. The muscles in her cheeks twitched, forcing her mouth to show her teeth. The worst was when she began to clatter them. It was an awful sound but one he recognized a lot when he was merely a pup. She was having a nightmare.

"A'stea."

He called again, hoping to snap her out of it. But no success there. Kaail grunted in annoyance with the teeth clattering. What was she dreaming about?

But things began to turn for the worst. The next thing he knew, A'stea began to grip her hands around her arms. Her nails began to dig into her skin. He froze in shock when a red substance began to pool around the edges, coming out like a rear ugly head of a snake from a hole. Red blood . . . something so different and never seen before to him. But then, she began to scratch her arms frantically, leaving trail marks on her arms on top of the older ones.

She's hurting herself!

"A'stea!"

Reacting quickly, he grabbed her hands to stop her. Like a flip of a switch, she stopped. He was surprised for a moment. Her body relaxed, slumping against his own. It puzzled him. His touch stopped her and made her relax. He looked to see if she was still asleep, confirmed with her eyes still closed.

He lets go when it got too uncomfortable for him. Her warmth and soft skin were inviting but fear she would wake up. As soon as he did though, A'stea became tense again. He didn't want her to scratch again so he pressed a hand on her head. She calmed again, sighing as if relieved.

That must be some nightmare. Reminds me of—

He didn't want to go there. The past was crossing a line he didn't want to return. Whatever was going on with her, it was serious and damaging. He saw her arms covered in the same scratches, making him think this wasn't the first time. It sent an unknown pain in him but familiar all the same.

He kneeled next to her but kept enough distance. His focus turned on the feeling underneath his hand. Her hair was so different from his dreadlocks. They were thin and fragile but soft like fur. Curious, he twiddled his fingers through the strands. Silky too . . . He never recalled a creature with the same hair. Even the animals with fur didn't compare to her.

Driven by curiosity, he raised a strand to his mouth and inhaled. The honey smell was all over in the oils coming off of them. It was still sweet and potent. He closed his eyes and wondered absently.

But then, A'stea suddenly rolled to her other side. He lets go of her hair but she had other ideas. Her hand grabs onto his own and squeezes.

Kaail had to freeze, thinking he got caught but she still was asleep. What the pauk? She shifted next to him and then remained still. He relaxed a little, watching her chest rise and fall softly. But now . . . he was stuck by his hand. But surprisingly, it felt good after a while, and noting how small it was compared to his. What an unusual creature . . .

It would be hours before the morning would come so he made his mind. To appease A'stea and get some sleep, he moved his body to lay facing her with their hands entwined in the middle. He felt her fingers squeeze between his scaled ones. He smiled softly and entwined his fingers through hers, squeezing back. At that moment, he had forgotten why he was angry with her. He wished she would trust him . . . tell him what she knew. But he needed to earn it. That's the truth as well. It's her nature.

For now, he watched her for a few moments before sleep came, saying one last thought.

Beautiful . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

By the time the first rays of the morning came, Kaail moved away. He made sure she wasn't stirred awake. He focused on his back to little avail. It was hard to get a good view of what his prognosis was. He'd had to wait until she woke up.

It wouldn't be long until she did. A'stea woke, feeling completely exhausted. The nightmare that came each time she slept would invade her mind. Of the past she wished she didn't remember . . . of the Engineers . . . and what she'd done. But in the end, it was strangely peaceful. An unknown warmth came, pushing it away. A musky smell was all she last remembered. It was familiar . . . but couldn't pin where it came from. It didn't matter. She had other matters to attend. The first was tending to Kaail's injury. It was healing remarkably well. Hish were good at that if they were eating properly. She should have expected it from Kaail. He was good enough to go back home.

Both hoped that they could leave as soon as twin suns came but got a call from Fi'ka and Nu'kha that the guards were still looking. Kaail found it interesting when A'stea flinched with her friend yelling at her for being an idiot. The male Hish he heard tried to calm both down after a minute. Kaail growled to himself, not liking how he was so familiar with A'stea, especially when she smiled softly once in a while in their little chit chat.

"Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it. When night comes, I'll return."

Fi'ka's voice called from the communicator. "You better be."

A'stea chuckled. "Alright. I gotta go. Talk to you both soon."

Nu'kha chuffed. "See you soon."

She shuts off the communicator and turns to Kaail, noticing the pout on his face. "What are you looking at?"

"Those are your friends you were with last night?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Nothing."

Kaail turned around, wondering why he was asking such questions. Again . . . the ooman isn't going to say anything to you. Not that easy.

A'stea glanced at his back for a second. "Is your back doing okay? Any pain?"

He didn't answer. She puffed in annoyance. What's he cranky about? She turned to the side and began to take off her gauntlet. She had to check if everything was alright. The assaults from the guards did a number on her and this equipment was no easy thing to fix. She barely tested it a few times. With a click, she undoes the straps and takes it off, bringing it up to get a closer look.

The sound of metal being unsheathed grabbed his attention. Kaail slowly twisted his head enough to see her with the gauntlet, noticing the pain of serrated blades coming in and out for testing.

"Where did you get that?" He saw her pause, glancing for a second before turning back to her work. "I'd never seen anything like that."

"It's because I made it myself. And a few others."

"It's impressive. How come I never seen you wear that before?"

A'stea grumbled and put the gauntlet down. Her shoulders raised and arms lowered to her lap. "You seriously need me to explain. If an Amengi caught me with something like this, there'll be more than just punches and whips waiting for me."

Kaail stiffened a growl. He didn't like the tone of her voice but the logic was sound. The masters would never allow a servant to have advanced technology if that is what her gauntlet was. The punishment was severe and even death was not uncommon. She's smarter than she looks.

"I see." His eyes wandered at the details of the blades. "You . . . did a good job." He sounded embarrassed.

A'stea's eyes widened and then softened. Her lips quivered on how uncertain she should respond. "Thanks?"

Kaail grunted. He laid back on the rock wall, not knowing what to do. They couldn't exactly hunt without getting caught by the guards. He'd seen one of two close by in the early morning and they were persistent. But not for long. The night would provide the perfect cover for them.

A'stea kept her focus on the gauntlet but only as a ruse. She finished with it, seeing no damage but the silence was awkward. She wasn't sure if he was still angry with her. Hish didn't take apologies very well, thinking it's a waste of time. Kaail was probably no different.

But of course, her body had to give herself away. Her stomach growled. Hunger was driving her now. With a grumble, she reached underneath the belt of her loincloth and pulled out a few pieces of dried meat. She found that it was effective to prepare meat that would last for weeks if she ever was in a pickle. Her mouth began to water, anticipating the taste of it.

It wasn't lost on Kaail. His mouth caught the scent of meat only a few feet away. Normally, he wouldn't be as affected but he was supposed to eat after the party. Now . . . his stomach was growling. His mandibles twitched in anticipation.

A'stea was about to bite into the meat when she heard the clicking sound. She saw his eyes staring intently at the food in her hands. She debated whether to keep it for herself. It wasn't enough for someone of his size.

Remember what you did last night. And he's injured.

She grumbled.

A'stea pulls out another piece and hands it to him. "Go ahead. Take it."

Kaail paused for a moment, thinking it might be a trap. After a few seconds, she didn't move or indicated she was taking it back. She stared at him with those hazel eyes of hers, drawing him in. Eventually, he took the piece of meat but his fingers grazed hers, sending a shiver in both of them.

She pulls away quickly. "That's all I have to spare." She went back to eat her share.

Kaail watched her intently before eating his own. It wasn't much and he swallowed it without a problem. His stomach still growls but he ignores it. A'stea took a little longer but eventually ate hers. When she licked her lips, Kaail had to turn away. Why did she have to do that? Doesn't she know that I—

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Okay . . ."

Again, the silence came as they looked away. But only lasted a minute before A'stea broke it.

"Just out of curiosity. Why is your name Kaail?"

"Excuse me?" He didn't expect such a question. It was so random in his mind. He saw her shrug her shoulders. He rolled his eyes but answered anyway. "It's a name given when I was only a pup. The Amengi had a hard time dealing with me. My anger is what got their interest in the end."

He didn't want to think about his past. There were parts of it that he wished he never remembered. But he figured this would be a small step to earning her trust. Only vague details and hoping it was enough to sate her curiosity. Her eyes scanned him for a second and he could see that they grew in curiosity. He was ready to push aside any other questions regarding the subject until she began to chuckle.

"Yeah. I can see why they call you that." Her smile grew bigger.

When he saw that, it lit up his body like fire. It was a weird sound but soothing and happy. There was no concealing it. Her lips pulled back softly and her eyes narrowed into slits to hold the chuckle in. He was caught off guard when a purring sound came from his throat with no warning.

A'stea stopped, opening her eyes in shock. "The Hell was that?"

He looked away. "Nothing."

A'stea had to blink her eyes for a moment. The purr was unexpected. She'd heard it enough times that it was meant that a Hish was relaxed or happy. I wondered which one he was thinking of.

"Anyway . . . why are you called A'stea?" Kaail turned the subject around. "I don't get the meaning of 'crimson' on you. I don't see anything on you that resembles it."

He somewhat regretted it when A'stea's expression changed. It went from calm to sorrow in a split second. She lowered her gaze to the ground and Kaail didn't know what to make of it. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No . . . you didn't."

She looked to him for a moment and then reached for her knife stored on her hip. She opened her palm and tipped the blade on it.

"What are you doing?" Kaai's eyes widened, realizing what she was going to do. He reached instinctually to stop her.

"It's okay." She spoke softly. "It's easier to show you."

No one moved a second until A'stea slowly brought the blade across her skin. It opened and out came a streak of red blood. It slowly dripped into a ripple effect until drops began to rain down on the ground below.

Kaail just stared at it. The red color, unique in his eyes, spilled to the ground. For one reason or another, it was eerie. It didn't take a genius to get the connection between that and her name.

"This is why I'm called that. When the Engineers created me, I guess they didn't expect me to have such color." She brings her hand close to her face. She stared at her blood, almost seeing her reflection in it.

"They believed it's some kind of bad omen. Hence why they call me 'ooman' . . . after it. My master gave me the name 'A'stea' to make it nicer for appearances."

She tightens her hand into a fist. More red blood seeped out of the cracks, smearing into her skin as she opened it again. Her voice grew quiet. "They may be right. All I do is bring trouble wherever I go. Maybe that's all I'm good for."

Her eyes closed, feeling the sorrow of the truth seeping in. It's true . . .

Kaail's eyes softened. The pain was obvious in her body. He looked down at the pool of red blood that began to dry up. I guess you're not the only one who's had it rough. There was still so much that the ooman— A'stea— wasn't telling him but it was a breakthrough. She was starting to open up but he didn't want to go too far. She was already on the verge of pulling away.

"Then they don't know the true you."

He saw A'stea lift her head slowly. Her gaze fixated on him.

"Besides . . . you're not alone. You have some friends at least. And maybe . . ."

He hesitated for a moment, swallowing hard. "You have me to count on."

A'stea didn't move a muscle for a second. Her expression went blank as she held her hand to stop the bleeding with a cloth. "You don't mean that."

And then . . . she smiled. "But thank you."

He smiled in return. A warm feeling spread into the cave. A strand of trust between them grew and finally became solid.

Hi everyone!

A breakthrough between Kaail and A'stea. And a sweet moment too. :)))

A little heart-to-heart talk with each other got them even closer but there are still some obstacles in their way. Will they be able to do it together? It seems distant and unsure but a good relationship is what will move them forward.

But we got to know the origin of the 'ooman' term. It sucks though to know it's associated with a bad thing but the Engineers and the Amengi aren't exactly friendly creatures.

Will Kaail and A'stea be able to stay together? Will their bond keep growing in such dark times? Become a light that will shine brighter than anything?

Find out when Chapter 24 comes tomorrow! ;)

Thank you for the reviews! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

Happy Hunting to all! :)))))


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 24

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Kaail asked, standing outside the cave.

Hours had passed until the darkness of night came. They waited until A'stea got a message from Fi'ka that the guards gave up and returned to their posts. But she insisted on staying put in case they left the hounds roaming around. It's not uncommon for an Amengi guard to lose one and leave it in the wild. They didn't care . . . like everything else.

"I'm fine, Kaail." A'stea remarked as she got her things in order, tucking the mysterious box in her pouch for safekeeping.

Kaail glanced at it, still not sure what it contained but she coveted it like it was her own. As much as he wanted to ask about it, it was a sore subject and he didn't want to start a whole new argument.

"Looks like I'm good to go. I left a few medical ointments for your back but keep it clean as much as possible. The last thing I need is for you complaining about what a poor job I did." She patted her hips.

"I'll still complain." He twitched his mandibles.

She smirked. "You wish."

Both chuckled at the joke. The silly moment faded quickly, leaving a small silence for now. The stars above them twinkled as their lights danced on the planet below.

"Will I see you again?"

Kaail thought it was best to ask, given the epic events that transpired in a matter of two days, maybe less. He waited patiently as A'stea closed her eyes, lowered her head to the ground before looking back to him. "Until you're fully healed. The next lessons will get harder and harder. I don't want to practice with you trying to keep up."

Me?" He puffed. "Keep up with you? That's hilarious."

"I mean it." The serious look in A'stea made Kaail stop on a dime. "You need to make sure no one sees it. Or else you'll have more trouble."

He sighed. "I understand."

Then a smile formed on her lips, making his body burn. But then, she lowered her gaze at the small pouch. Her hand grazing the edges of the box underneath. She sighed, making a decision right then and there.

"Remember you asked about the disappearances of servants? And if I was involved?"

She looked to him, seeing his head nod softly but his mandibles tightened close to his inner mouth. She sighed again. "I lied."

She waited but Kaail didn't answer. His mind already knew she had something to do with it. But now, he got confirmation from her mouth. The only doubt was if he should be happy that she was trusting him with this . . . or fearing of what else she had been keeping.

"I was the one sneaking servants from their masters. Most were going to be put down since they were of no use anymore. It's been ongoing these past few months."

He shook his head. "But why?"

Her demeanor suddenly changed. The spark in her eyes grew into flames before him. "The Amengi have no right to say who should live and who should die. They are not gods and they're nothing more than beasts . . . drunken with power. The Hish deserve to choose for themselves and I want to give them that."

Her words were layered with strength. Kaail can sense it easily. No hesitation in her voice . . . no uncertainty in her eyes. There wasn't anything he could see that made him think otherwise. As if like air, it spread into his body. The fuel brought tensed his muscles and then relaxed. No doubt whatsoever.

And then, A'stea calmed. Her eyes softened to the pouch on her side. "That's why this is very important to me. It might be the one thing that will change everything. Lead us to freedom." She patted it once more. The cold metal seeping through the layers covering it.

Kaail sighed. The right to choose . . . Freedom . . .

"Do you think differently?"

Her question brought him back. He opened his mouth before closing in a second. Her hazel eyes watching him. His jaw turned to stone, trying to find some answer to give.

"I don't know . . . I never really thought about it."

It was true. Throughout all of his life, there has never been a moment when he took the time to see the big picture. Even as a pup, he only acted out to comply with his nature. The Hish are beasts . . . act like one. He never questioned the Amengi watching over him. He saw himself as oneand never thought about it again.

Until now . . .

Their eyes kept on each other until A'stea turned to look at the sky. "That's too bad." She thought for a moment. When she moved, she kept her head high but her eyes sought him out. "Do you want to find out?"

Kaail could only look at her with confusion as his lower mandibles hung low. She sighed deeply, letting her chest sink into her. It's a huge risk in what she's asking him but it might give her a new ally . . . a powerful one. He is a beloved warrior, in a sense, to the Amengi and no Hish or master would dare to go against him. He might be the key to bringing more Hish warriors into the fold. This could change others' opinions on the current dilemma.

She bit her lip. Maybe . . .

After a few seconds, Kaail still didn't say anything. Her words didn't make much sense but something told him to do it. The urge driving him crazy. Plus, this would mean more time to spend with her and find out more. With a decision already made for him, he nods.

The corner of A'stea's mouth lifted. She spread her hands, hovering them above the ground. "Give me time then. The others . . . It will take a lot of convincing to accept the idea of bringing you in. They're more . . . skittish as you put it."

"How much time?"

She shook her head uncertainly. "I'm not sure."

It didn't sound like a definite answer for Kaail. It made him concerned a little but not entirely shocked at how she put it. Hish servants are skittish in nature as it is. To add himself to whatever she had going would send sparks everywhere. He can imagine it all too well.

Have faith in her. Let her know she can trust me.

"Alright then."

Again, she smiled. Another breakthrough in his mind and he felt they were moving forward for once.

"I have to get going now. Take care of yourself." A'stea spoke.

Kaail nodded. "I'll see you around. Communicator?" He pointed to her gauntlet.

"Yeah. I'll let you know. Bye, Kaail."

She smiled one last time before turning her back to head back. She's got a day ahead of lectures from Fi'ka once more. Kaail kept his eyes on her until she was out of sight. He let a smile form on his mouth. It felt just right.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The morning had come but Kaail was already up and ready for a day ahead. Training has become a priority since the tournament was only a few months away. It's still a long way but his master always demanded to condition him early every time. Normally, he would head for the training room in his master's building. Only . . . he was being called to the lower levels, which was uncommon.

Only if something was wrong.

A potent smell hit him as soon as he entered the dark level of the dungeons. If the servant's quarters were barbaric, they were minimal compared to this place. Prisoners were kept here, mostly servants who disobeyed their masters, until they were executed on their master's desire. None of the cells were cleaned, left to bear of the previous occupants that no longer were around. Many buildings have these. The more rich the Amengi was though, the more filthy the dungeon was.

And his master was no exception.

There were a few Hish servants trapped inside. Many were mostly starved to near death. There were no more than walking skeletons on death's door with ribs sticking out. One was so weak that his arms and legs could no longer support him. He laid there whimpering, deprived of life. The male's eyes only saw a wish to be freed of his misery. But the Amengi wouldn't let them.

He never liked coming here but he had to answer Master Thu'at. Something that needs my 'expertise' of all things. What am I better for than breaking bones and killing? A'stea's form popped for a second. He couldn't think of her now.

"Kaail."

He heard Master Thu'at just as he turned the corner and saw him waiting in the middle of the prisons. He had to brush his way through curtains of chains smudged with dried blood. "Yes, Master."

"Come." Master Thu'at's voice was stern. Not good.

Neither said anything for a moment. They pass through empty cells until they reach another door, moving through. A Hish guard waited on the other side but not as sturdy as himself. That is when he heard the moans and cries of agony. His master has to choose this point to speak over the noise.

"Where have you been? You disappeared suddenly from the party a few days ago."

Kaail grumbled. "I wasn't feeling well. And I hate parties that turn into bloodshed."

"That's too bad. It ended with several servants dead and a few low-class Amengi with bruises and broken bones. I would think you would enjoy it, given that you're 'skilled' in such brutality."

He growled. "Get to the point. Why did you bring me here? And during training? That's unusual even for you."

Master Thu'at hummed, scrapping a claw under his insect tusk. "You'll see."

It wasn't long before they reached the isolation cells that were in the far back of the dungeon. These were reserved for the most grievous offenses or interrogation. His master knocked on one door and the small slit opened to reveal an Amengi guard.

"My Lord Thu'at."

"Has he spilled anything else yet?"

"Nothing so far."

Master Thu'at grunted. His yellow, inhuman eyes turned to Kaail for a split second. "Come."

His master had gone inside the room as the door opened. This is always with him. He followed close and went inside. The Amengi guard was watching intently. Kaail snapped at him. He lowered his head in submission.

The room was almost completely dark if it wasn't for the single window leading to the outside. It was cold to the bone. Nothing to warm whoever it was inside. A single chair stood in the center with a prisoner tied to it in chains. Closer, he saw cuts and bruises covering him. When Kaail stopped next to his master in front of the prisoner, he was a bit shocked to learn it was an Amengi.

"What is this?" Kaail asked.

Master Thu'at chuffed. "There was a raid underneath the technology building. We believe the thieves used the party as cover to steal an important artifact."

He held his breath. An image of A'stea holding the metal box came to his mind. "An artifact?"

"Yes. One that was important to create the most powerful weapons we've ever created. Now, no one has any idea where it went or who was involved."

"But . . . what does this Amengi have anything to do with it?"

Master Thu'at spit the ground in front of him, irritated. "He was one of the guards in charge of protecting it. He and the others failed so they were punished accordingly."

Accordingly? You mean killed but the punishment depends on how they are killed. Quick or slow? Cut or beaten? Decapitation?

"But this one . . . claims to have seen you in the raid."

Kaail was stunned for a moment. He tried to hide it on the outside but inside . . . it was like a bomb began to count down to the inevitable. He observed the guard for a few moments. He didn't recollect seeing him but it could have been one of the guards that chased him and A'stea when he got hit with a blast. His back stung at that instant, still not fully healed. A reminder of how close they came to getting caught.

"So tell me Kaail . . ." Master Thu'at came daringly closer. His face inches from touching his mandibles with his tusks. His breath swirled around him. "Were you involved?"

This is how his master found out the truth. A specialty of hurting his captives psychologically. It was easy doing it on weak servants but he never broke Kaail's. Seasons of training to keep cool during fights paid off each time. Yet still, this one was the most difficult he'd ever endure. It was different now . . . for one reason. He kept his cool and turned to his master, growling with a glare.

"As I told you, I didn't feel well and went home. Do you want to test me?"

A few agonizing seconds of a staredown before Master Thu'at pulled away with a grin. "Of course not. I know you well enough that you wouldn't help such pathetic creatures. You're too high for that."

He patted his back hard, right over his wound. He had to bite his tongue not to groan in pain.

"No matter. This one needs to be punished severely Since he dared to accuse you of something so frivolous, I think it's appropriate that you execute it."

It took him almost by surprise. He asked me to kill him. He glanced at the prisoner who, at one point, lifted his head in a weak attempt. He sways back and forth like he was drunk. Kaail held his breath and looked to his master.

"What are you waiting for?" Master Thu'at nodded his head forward. "I want to see."

Kaail turned back around, standing there for a few moments to contemplate what to do. I hate doing this . . . but what choice do I have? His master would sense something was wrong if he didn't. There was no choice he had but to comply.

The Amengi have no right to say who should live and who should die. They are not gods and they're nothing more than beasts . . . drunken with power. The Hish deserve to choose for themselves and I want to give them that.

The right to choose . . .

A'stea's words hit him hard. He closed his eyes in concentration. He can't think about it now. He had to block it out. Get it over and be done with it! He opened his eyes with conviction . . . but barely.

He walks slowly to the prisoner, fists tightened at his sides. Realizing he was coming, the prisoner mustered all the strength he had and began to quiver and shout.

"Please don't kill me . . . I didn't do anything wrong! I know what I saw! You were there!"

He whimpered, scrambling to get out of the chair. Kaail didn't want to hear it and punched the Amengi right in the jaw. It broke easily under his power and now his tusk hung abnormally on the side. The prisoner couldn't yell or whimper anymore. It made it easier for Kaail to do the deed.

He lowered his face to him, hissing between sentences. "I wasn't there. I went home. You didn't see me."

But the prisoner was still able to talk, much to his displeasure. "What . . . right . . . do you have . . . to kill me? You're . . . a monster."

It hit a nerve . . . one that was too close to what A'stea said to him. He didn't want to hear anymore. He punches him again and the other tusk breaks along with few of his razor teeth. The prisoner's head hung to the side but still breathing.

Kaail went on with the punishment. This time, he grabbed onto an arm and twisted it until the bones cracked and ligaments were torn apart. He threw the arm away and then went for the rest of the prisoner's limbs, making sure he stayed alive until the end. Blood splattered on his hands, coating them with a foul smell that egged him on.

His master watched with excitement from behind as Kaail went for the stomach to dig his nails and pull out the prisoner's intestines. After that, Kaail barely remembered anything else. But he knew one thing.

A'stea was right to be concerned.

Hi everyone!

More trust is being built between Kaail and A'stea and that's good news. Of course, Kaail is so smitten with her but does she feel the same?

Well . . . she did invite him to meet the others and told the truth about her involvement with the servants' disappearance. Will he finally meet them? And will they trust him?

But of course, his master is starting to suspect. Enough that he forced Kaail to kill a guard who accused him of being there. This is a dangerous world they live in and they need to be careful or else they will suffer the consequences.

Will they survive and rise about all of this?

Find out when Chapter 25 comes tomorrow! ;)

Thank you for the reviews (IanAlphaAxel)! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

Happy Hunting to all! :)))))


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 25

Work, work, work . . . When will it ever end?

It has been a pain in the ass since A'stea returned from the party to complete her duties. For her disappearing act that night, Master S'wqua decided to put her on cleaning duty, not just for his building but also for the social area and even the streets of the market for the next few weeks. She guessed that her master decided to keep a close eye on her, sending a guard to follow her. By luck, it was Nu'kha so it felt a little better to have him around. Still, many eyes were on her. Whispers of her deeds creeping into her mind.

"Ignore them, A'stea." Nu'kha spoke, leaning on the side of the wall close to the markets. "It's just noise. That's all."

"Not if you hear it every moment of the day." She grumbled. She dipped the mop into a bucket of soap and water and began the rough job of scrubbing blood and sweat from the rocky ground. I swear! Why do they have people cleaning this up when it's not even a floor?!

Nu'kha sighed, looking at the crowds of Hish and Amengi that piled the row. "It's been getting busy lately."

A'stea glanced for a moment. "That's because the tournament is coming soon. What did you expect?"

"I know . . . but it seems tension is building up too. Not just excitement." He then whispers. "Do you think they might be figuring out our plans?"

"I don't think so. If they did, the masters would have acted by now. Keep it quiet." She flicked the mop to him, spraying him with dirty water. He growled playfully, holding his hands out. He glared at her as she smiled. "That's what you get."

He huffed. "You're lucky I'm on duty with you. It was another male, it would be different."

She shook her head and went back to her duties. It was the last thing she had to do for the day. Once she finished, Nu'kha and A'stea decided to head back to her home, moving through the markets. It was the end of the day so it was quieter than in the afternoon. They were silent before A'stea spoke. It was a split decision.

"There might be another Hish joining our cause soon."

Nu'kha suddenly stopped. A'stea had to halt in her tracks and turn around. "What Hish?"

She bit her lip. You already started it. Finish it.

"A male from the warrior class. Very strong."

When Nu'kha's mandibles opened steadily, A'stea was in for another interrogation. She wasn't in the mood for one but this was a good time. In the middle of a market with others listening in . . . he couldn't roar or else he risked causing a commotion.

"It's unlike you to choose a Hish warrior. Usually, it's me who looks for them."

"Well, this one was . . . how do you put it . . . persistent."

"Is it that male I've been hearing about?"

A'stea's eyes widened in surprise for a moment until her brain figured it out. She grunted, shaking her head in disbelief. "Fi'ka told you, didn't she?"

She should have known better that word would get out. Keeping anything with Fi'ka in confidence was like sending out a call for everyone to hear. And not to mention that she has had a 'thing' for Nu'kha ever since a long time. A blabbermouth who doesn't know her own good.

Nu'kha growled quietly. "You should know better than to trust them. Their only interest is what their masters want." Another growl escapes him.

A'stea tightened her lips. I should have figured. Her anger started to spark up.

"I think you're not one to judge. I know you're jealous."

"Jealous!?"

Nu'kha spoke too loud. Everyone around turned to see what was the commotion. A'stea glared right at him and he lowered his gaze in submission. She sighed in exhaustion, rubbing her head. "Look. I know we had something between us but that's over. We're friends now and I don't want to jeopardize it. But if you keep up these tendencies, then . . . you know."

Nu'kha's golden eyes looked up to her, full of concern. "I understand."

She grunted, walking away. This is going to be harder than I thought.

"I hope so."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A'stea stretched, waiting for Kaail to come for another training session. She decided to meet him on the edge of where the desert met the dirt part of the jungle. The prey they were going to hunt was going to be the first, even for herself. But a challenge is what she's looking for.

Right on time, Kaail runs out of the jungle and into the barren part. He slowed his pace as he got up to A'stea. She smiled upon greeting him. "Hi, Kaail. I thought you were going to be late again."

He puffed. "It took a lot of strings to pull."

"Sure it did." She laughed.

Kaail tilted his head and softly chuffed. It's been calmer between them, almost to the point that it was normal to act this way. He watched as A'stea stretched her back, flexing backward. His eyes were caught staring at her for too long. He looked away when she finished and turned to him.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good. We need to get going then. The prey we're hunting won't be here long."

Before he could ask for more, A'stea was racing into the desert. Kaail had no choice but to follow, running to catch up to her level. She wasn't as fast as he was but he admitted she was faster than others.

The desert was the hottest part of the planet. The sands made it harder to run through it. Every muscle in the legs had to work double-time to get at a small pace. The heat of the twin suns made it worse and A'stea was starting to grow a small coat of sweat. Still, her and Kaail kept going until she stopped at the base of a dune.

She raised her hand to signal a stop. "Do you feel that?"

Kaail listened for a moment. "What are you talking about?"

"Use your feet. Feel the ground."

He watched her demonstrate. A'stea twisted her feet until they were buried in the sand and then closed her eyes. "See. Try it."

Although it seemed nonsense, Kaail compiled. He buried his own and closed his eyes, concentrating on what she had already figured out. Sure enough, he felt vibrations from underneath the sand. A small rumble ran through his toes and up to his knees. "I can feel it now."

"Then we're close. Let's get up that dune for a better look."

She began to climb up on fours, keeping her body close to the side of the dune. Kaail followed behind. It helped that his nails acted like hooks to get to the harder part buried deep. A few minutes later, they were at the top, looking down at a sight that amazed Kaail.

It was a massive herd of Va'duar, red, horse-like creatures with no eyes, nose, or ears but still formidable. They were gigantic even to his size with hooves that could easily shatter a Hish's skull . . . maybe an Amengi. They were herbivores so they didn't eat any meat but scavenge on succulents. There had to be a dozen or more in one herd as Kaail counted.

"Amazing, aren't they?" A'stea's eyes glowed a little to Kaail's attention.

"Yeah. I have never seen them before."

"That's because they only migrate here when food is available. And it's a birthing season for them."

"Birthing season?" He heard such a thing but not sure why A'stea was bringing it up now.

She points to a Va'duar closest to them. One was laying down and had just given birth to a pup recently. The infant Va'duar was already up on its feet, ready to run and play as its mother relaxed to bake under the suns. Kaail watched with intrigue but confused as to the point of all this.

"I thought we were hunting." He asked.

"Not exactly." She answered quickly. "I wanted to bring you out here to teach an important lesson."

"What lesson?"

The questions were starting to bother her. A'stea cleared her throat. A signal to keep quiet since some of the herd was lifting their heads to see what was the commotion. They went back to grazing after A'stea and Kaail remained silent. She grunted in annoyance at him but turned back to the herd.

"You see . . . In a hunt, you have to keep cool and study your environment. But not only to find prey but to make sure you don't accidentally kill a creature not worthy of your time."

Kaail tilted his head, confused.

She shook her head. "You see that mother?" She points back to the Va'duar and her pup. "The pup depends on her to survive. If we kill it, then the pup will die before it fully grows. They are not our targets and we are better than savages."

Still, it made little sense in Kaail's mind but if it was a lesson she thought it was important, then he had to remember it well. "So what do we do?"

A'stea sighed. "In the desert, there's not a lot of covers so we have to be extremely careful when approaching." She inched closer to the edge of the dune but then a thought hit her. She glanced at the herd one more time and then smiled. Come on. It's a good opportunity.

Both turned at each other. "Why don't we have some fun today?"

"What?"

Kaail barely registered her words before she took off and over the top of the dune. By the time he was over, she slid down the side with little problem. The herd saw her coming and took off in a panic, stampeding back to open freedom.

She made it to the bottom and kept going. "Come on, Kaail!" She waved for him to come before chasing the herd.

Is she crazy!?

Kaail didn't have time to argue and slid down the dune. He ran as fast as he could, watching as A'stea made the herd turn when they were blocked by another dune. It gave her enough leeway to get close to one and jump on it. Kaail couldn't believe what he was watching as A'stea saddled the Va'duar.

"Hop on one!" She had to yell to get her voice high enough.

"Are you pauking crazy!? Get off!"

"Don't be such a wuss!"

He blinked his eyes in disbelief. Me? A wuss? She sparked a flame that was bursting to prove her wrong. He wasn't one to back off and not try it. If she can do it, then I can!

Kaail pumped his legs harder as the herd was about to slip away from him. When he wasn't going to make it by foot, he used all of his strength and leaped into the air. He barely straddled the last members of the herd before they escaped him. But he was on and held on anything he could reach.

Now what?

A'stea looked behind and saw Kaail made it. She smiled. "You got it!

The Va'duar he was riding sped up so now Kaail and A'stea was right beside each other. The herd, sensing foreign beings among them, ran faster and harder. A futile attempt to get away.

"I don't get this!" He roared through the stomping. "What's the point of this training?!"

"Training?!" She yelled with a smile on her face. "This is just for fun!"

Kaail tilted his head. Fun?

For a few moments, he watched her laugh and giggled in excitement. The breeze hit her skin just right, cooling the sweat off her. She felt it weave through her hair, bringing excitement and joy all at once. It had been quite some time since she felt this was. So good . . .

Unbeknownst to her, Kaail was feeling the same way. He could see A'stea enjoying herself as they galloped through the desert. He noticed the small things that weren't there before. Her hair shined when the suns hit it just right, almost as if they glowed. Her smile and laughter were infectious. When her eyes looked at him for a split second, they appeared as stars . . . brighter than anything. He smiled at her.

For the first time in his life, he was happy.

He couldn't hold in his excitement and roared into the sky. A'stea followed with her own but more of a woohoo sound. But it didn't matter. They were having the time of their lives as they rode on the herd until the sunset.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Phew . . ." A'stea placed her hands on her knees, trying to gain back some breath. "That was awesome."

Kaail chuckled. "Yes, it was."

When it was time to leave, they hopped off and let the herd ride back to where they belong. But it left both of them a little farther from the border of the desert. It was a pain to walk the rest of the way but it was worth it. By the time they reached back to the edge of the jungle, they were exhausted.

"You see?" She stood up when she felt strong enough. "A little fun pushes all the trouble away."

Kaail clicked his mandibles cheerfully. "I suppose you're right."

"At least for now." She added sorrowfully. She wished it wasn't true but then she would take these moments for granted. That's a good thing . . . right?

"Well . . . we need to get back to reality or else we'll get in trouble." She turned back to Kaail but then noticed he was rubbing his hand, bending his wrist. His face showed a bit of pain when he did.

"Is your hand alright?" She commented.

"A little. I must have pulled a muscle during the ride." He moved it again. The tugging sensation was stinging when he pulled his wrist back.

"Let me take a look at it." She raised her hand in offer.

"Go ahead."

Kaail brought his hand to her as she came. Carefully, she turned it around to assess it. "I don't see any breaks. I'm going to put some pressure so let me know if it hurts."

Kaail simply nodded, watching her work.

Using her fingers, she put pressure on one area of his hand. It felt fine and she went to the next area by the base of his thumb. That's when she noticed that it was tender underneath. It wasn't too bad but she figured he must have pulled a muscle as he said. At least it wasn't serious.

"Looks okay. A day of resting and you'll be as good as new."

She was about to pull away when Kaail's hand curled to trap her own. She froze at the gesture, unsure of what to make of it. His warmth was inviting and his skin was surprisingly soft. She glanced up to him, staring into the red color of his eyes that glowed with warmth.

Kaail didn't know why he did that. His body moved of his own accord and wrapped A'stea's hand in his. The warmth she gave was enticing. He wanted to get closer and this was his chance. He held her gently, careful not to scratch her with his claws. Their eyes met and locked on each other. Their hearts beating together. It was a moment together that neither didn't know what to do. But it felt right.

"What the pauk . . ?"

Both pulled away at the sound of another voice, neither of theirs. They turned to the direction of the jungle where they suspected they heard it come from. A'stea took a step forward.

"Who is it? Show yourself."

In an instant, a small figure emerged slowly with eyes widened in horror.

Kaail noticed right away that it was the small Hish female he'd seen before. For A'stea, she was horrified that Fi'ka was right there . . . and witnessed them together. Her chest dropped in a sinking feeling . . . one that she feared would inevitably come.

They were caught.

Hi everyone!

It's getting hotter between them but neither doesn't know what to do.

A little argument with Nu'kha and had some . . . . history? But it does show A'stea's concern of how the others might take when meeting Kaail.

Kaail and A'stea had a fun moment of riding with the Va'duar (horse creature based on a figure from NECA :)) and had fun for once. Both had a really good time and had fun. And a little moment when they were together. It's getting stronger and stronger with each time.

But it had to be ruined by Fi'ka of all things. But that might be bad news for Kaail and A'stea. They were caught and now are in a pickle.

What will Fi'ka do? Fight? Tell someone? Or something else?

What will this mean for both of them?

Find out when Chapter 26 comes tomorrow! ;)

Thank you for the reviews (Shalovem)! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

Happy Hunting to all! :)))))


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 26

Nobody moved for what seemed like forever. Fi'ka couldn't believe what she was seeing. The warrior that attacked them back so long ago was standing next to her best friends. A'stea's mind was blank, unsure of how to move forward or explain herself. Kaail remained steady but was tense and ready if he needed to.

A'stea managed to get herself together, seeing Fi'ka's eyes widened in horror. Slowly, she raised her hands, and calmly moved towards her. "Fi'ka . . ." Her friend still didn't move. "I know what you're seeing . . . but let me explain."

Something snapped in her. In a split second, Fi'ka was right at A'stea, to her surprise, and pushed her behind. She pulled out her knife hidden in her clothes and pointed it at Kaail. "You stay back!" She roared but was weak.

Kaail, on the other hand, moved forward with the intent to protect A'stea. Despite the notion that A'stea knew this short Hish female, it wasn't going to stop him. He growled fiercely, raising his shoulders to look bigger for intimidation. It sent a fearful sensation through her limbs but Fi'ka stood her ground. "You heard me! Stay away!"

Kaail could see the female was scared to the bone. Her hand holding the knife trembled badly. Even her legs almost gave out. Weak. He growled in return, moving forward again.

This went against much of Fi'ka's nature. But A'stea knew enough that when push comes to shove, Fi'ka would fight back. It was a poor attempt but the intentions were clear. She would fight to protect her. But this is not a good time to play the hero. I have to be the peacekeeper.

Before anyone could move, A'stea shoved through and stepped in between them. Her body blocking their views of each other. Kaail relaxed and took a step back. Fi'ka was baffled and her body froze in shock and maybe a little surprised.

"A'stea?" Her voice shrieked.

"Fi'ka." She spoke as calmly as possible. "Calm down. He's not going to hurt us."

"How do you know?" She thrust the knife right in Kaail's general direction. "He's the Great White Warrior. He killed thousands of us and much more. And why is he even here?" Fi'ka's eyes darted from A'stea and then to Kaail. Something clicked in her mind and A'stea knew it.

"He's got you under a spell . . ."

"What?" A'stea couldn't believe it. She's delusional.

Again, Fi'ka tried to push her out of the way to get to Kaail. But A'stea was aware of it this time. Without thinking, she rammed her body against Fi'ka's, pushing as hard as she could to keep her at bay. Her friend kept screaming and roaring, slashing the knife anywhere she could . . . at the beast in front of her.

"What did you do to her!?"

Fi'ka pushed again. A'stea was shocked at how strong she was. She was a small Hish female but never saw her react like this. At least . . . not this bad. Still, she stayed strong and held her back. She glanced at Kaail from time to time, glad that he didn't try anything. But the worry in her red eyes made her feel the same.

As the two females fought, Kaail watched carefully. He didn't like what the Hish female was saying, thinking he poisoned A'stea's mind to which was neither true nor possible. His anger towards that female was strong but drowned by the need to protect A'stea. The knife made him anxious, especially being waved close to her.

The female and A'stea struggled against each other until it happened.

Fi'ka got so frustrated that she whipped herself around to break free. But at that moment, the knife managed to cut deep into A'stea's arm, leaving a jagged edge filled with blood. A'stea shrieked but knocked the knife out of Fi'ka's hand. By the time Fi'ka realized what had happened, Kaail reacted.

He charged in like an angry Ri'ghar, spreading his mandibles in a roar. His claws ready to tear the female apart. But only got a few steps in before he saw A'stea push Fi'ka away and run to him. "No! Kaail!"

She shoved her hands on his bare chest as hard as she could. There was enough shock in him to be pushed back a little. Despite the splatter of blood that should be the main concern, A'stea didn't even register it. The act to keep the peace was stronger.

"It's alright, Kaail." She made her voice quieter than it was. "It's alright . . ."

The anger in him faded, replaced with uneasiness. His focus turned to her forearm. He gently grabs her wrist to get a better view of it. "You're hurt. It's deep."

A'stea shrugged, breathing a little heavily due to loss of blood. "It's nothing serious."

It did little to calm him. Kaail grabbed the closest piece of cloth he could find, tearing a bit from his clothing. He wasn't a healer, not even close, but he knew how to tend to his wounds. As much as he could, he wrapped the cloth around her arm and put pressure on it. A'stea hissed but kept still, letting him do his job.

Unaware of them, Fi'ka watched in curiosity and weird fascination at their interaction. The Great White Warrior that everyone feared as being the most brutal fighter . . . tending to A'stea with such gentleness. She saw he was being careful with his claws as he finished wrapping the makeshift bandage before tying it together. He looked for any signs of blood anywhere he missed.

"Does that feel better?" Kaail looked to see A'stea's reaction. He got a small smile at him.

"Yeah. It stings but it doesn't hurt anymore."

She patted his hand in a kind gesture. Kaail nodded his head, softly rubbing his hand on hers.

But their self-awareness kicked in. Both turned to Fi'ka, seeing her wild-eyed at them. A'stea wasn't sure if her friend was still in shock or something else. She pats Kaail before walking slowly to Fi'ka, more carefully this time.

"Are you better, Fi'ka?" She asked.

She watched as her friend blinked her eyes and twitched her mandibles. And then, Fi'ka's mouth opened.

"I'm so sorry . . ." Her voice quivered. "I didn't mean . . . to hurt you. I just . . ."

"It's okay." She pressed her hands on Fi'ka's cheeks. "You didn't mean it. That's all that matters. Just don't do that again."

"But . . . what is going on?"

A'stea deepened her voice. "If you didn't attack earlier, then I would have explained to you. Then all of this 'drama' would have been avoided." She spat with a small hint of sarcasm.

"But he's—"

"I know who he is, Fi'ka."

A'stea came closer and placed her hands on her arms, rubbing them in the hopes of calming down. She expected not to work fully but at least enough for Fi'ka's mind to get back on track and think logically.

"You know?"

A'stea nods. "I do. I've known for months now. He's the male I've been telling you about."

As soon as she said that, Fi'ka's head snapped up. Her eyes widened for a moment and then relaxed a little. A sudden realization hits her like a boulder. Fast and strong.

"Wait." Fi'ka glances to the side at Kaail and then back to A'stea. "He's the male you've been telling me about? For the last few months?"

Slowly, A'stea nodded. A confirmation of her statement. "Yes. He is."

She watched as Fi'ka opened her mandibles and then closed them back and forth like a fish trying to breathe. A'stea can understand the confusion in her friend and waits patiently for her to catch up. When she felt it was time, she turned to Kaail and motioned him to come close. At first, Kaail didn't come straight away. But after a few moments, he walked over to A'stea's side, careful to keep an eye on the Hish female's reaction. She flinched when he was only a few feet away but kept her ground, even holding A'stea's hand for some comfort.

"Fi'ka . . . this is Kaail. Kaail . . . this is Fi'ka. My best friend."

It was an awkward introduction at the worst timing but she couldn't help it. Neither moved or spoke but their eyes locked on each other. Kaail remained quiet, thinking it's best to let this 'Fi'ka' make the first move. She was less of a threat than he was and might go smoother with A'stea helping. Eventually, Fi'ka tries to speak but comes out with a small squeak in the beginning.

"Hi . . ."

Kaail was unsure what to do but a smile from A'stea reassured him. He lowered his head slightly with a bow. "Nice to meet you."

Again . . . awkwardness.

A'stea cleared her throat. "Well . . . now that has been taken care of." She turns to Fi'ka. "Why are you here and following me no less?"

She knew she was right. Fi'ka would never come so close to the desert unless there's a reason . . . being me. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground. Fi'ka's began to stutter, looking to the ground like a pup that got in trouble and had to explain themselves.

"You kept disappearing more than usual . . . and I got curious if it was that male—"

"So you followed me just so you can peek? You're a pervert."

Fi'ka's cheeks puffed. The muscles between her eyes tightened. "I'm a pervert? I just wanted to see. But I didn't expect that it would . . . be him." She stuttered at the end, leaning for another look at Kaail.

He squinted his eyes in disbelief. This female is weird.

A'stea rolled her eyes. "You're in no position to judge. Especially when you pulled your recent stunt on me."

Fi'ka dropped her gaze in submission. "I'm sorry."

"I didn't mean it to be an insult but this is a lesson not to charge in without thinking. Have you forgotten about your training?"

She watched Fi'ka shake her head. "No."

"Then remember better."

Kaail watched in amusement at the two females. A'stea was like an older female lecturing the other as if she was the boss. The female Hish could do nothing but answer and lower her head in submission. Given what he'd seen with his own eyes and how A'stea had dealt with him, it was a nice change to see it from another perspective.

The conversation changed when Fi'ka brought up a sore subject. "What are you going to do?"

"About what?" A'stea asked.

"I mean . . . does he know about us? About our plans?"

Kaail listened carefully, not to look like he was paying attention. He observed A'stea's reaction, wondering how she'll answer.

"Not everything." A'stea scratched her head. "It's complicated."

"I'll say it is," Fi'ka commented. "After all, he isn't a typical Hish warrior from some random master. Can you even trust him?"

Now his trust was being into question. It ticked him off a little . . . to think this female was questioning right in front of him. He growled before he could stop himself. "I can be trusted."

A'stea and Fi'ka stayed silent until the first raised her hand in the air. "I trust him. I was thinking of bringing him to our hideout. To introduce him to everyone but you beat me to the punch."

Hideout? Kaail thought. Do they have a hideout?

"Do you think that's wise? Look at how I reacted. Imagine bringing him to everyone else. They'll try to kill him without a second thought. What will Nu'kha think?"

Again, he heard the male guard's name once more. Kaail felt a nerve in his elongated forehead pop out from underneath. It didn't help that Fi'ka made it sound like a big deal. Was it?

But A'stea grunted in disapproval. "It's not his business what I do and don't do. Not anymore." She paused. "When I talk with everyone else on how he can help us, then they might incline to at least check him out."

"And if not?"

A'stea sighed. "Then I'll think of something."

A minute passed until Fi'ka inched closer, whispering in her ear. "Do you like him?"

A'stea opened and shut her mouth quickly. Before her friend could ask any more, she twisted her around and pushed her back to the jungle while talking fast. But barely able to contain the embarrassment in her face.

"Okay. That's enough for today. I introduced him to you. So now you know and it's done. All I ask is that you keep this a secret until I say it. Understand?"

She pushed again and again until Fi'ka got out of her hold and turned around. "Alright! Stop pushing me!"

A'stea pulled back. "Sorry."

But then, Fi'ka focused her attention on her. A'stea felt exposed and flustered. And then, she saw Fi'ka smile evilly as if she saw something good. "You're blushing."

A'stea slapped her on the forehead. "That's enough!"

Fi'ka giggled. "Fine. I get it. Next time, give me a heads up as well. It works both ways." She grunts playfully until she saw Kaail once more. She swallowed heavily as she became nervous but raised her hand and shaken it back and forth.

"It's . . . nice meeting you." It was weak and uneasy but enough.

Kaail nodded his head. "Nice to meet you too."

What a weirdo.

Fi'ka said her goodbyes to A'stea before heading into the jungle. A'stea didn't move for a bit, rather exhausted. She had a great day with Kaail, only to become sour with Fi'ka's interruption. But what's done is done. This changed every aspect of her plan to introduce Kaail to the others but it may be the first break of the ice from the surface. The only hope and worry are what will come.

She turned to Kaail with her eyes closed and rubbing her head. "I'm sorry you had to witness that. I didn't know Fi'ka would follow."

Kaail grunted. "I expected such a reaction." He sounded bitter.

"Don't sound like that. I've already got enough today."

He sighed. He could see how tired she was through her eyes. She looks like she's about to pass out. He thought that her wound was causing it but saw no blood and barely smelled the residue left behind.

"I'm sorry."

A'stea shook her head with a smile. "It's not your fault. I should have been more open and careful."

Kaail tapped his fingers. "So about the others, you were speaking about?" He saw her eyes lit up a bit, not sure what it meant.

"Yeah. We have a hideout where I took the servants for safety. It's hidden from the Amengi and all we have left." Her eyes dropped to the ground.

He softly grunted and went to stand next to her. "If it's too stressful for you about introducing me, then—"

"No." She pressed her hand on his arm. "I think it's time. You deserve to know."

"And you trust me." He added with a smile.

She chuckled. "Yes. I do mean that." Her face softened. "You earned it."

He felt warm once more by her expression. He realized that every time she was happy, he was. What is she doing to me? He shocked himself. Do I not want this? Kaail moved his hand to graze her bandaged arm. Although he knew she was going to be alright, seeing her attacked like that was scary, even for him. His heart hammered in his chest. But when he inhaled deeply, her honey scent made him feel better.

He froze when she moved her fingers on him, grazing them on top of the one holding her arm. It took his breath away. "I'll be okay, Kaail."

He smiled. "I know you will."

They pulled away. A'stea turned to the side, looking at the jungle for a second. "Are you available in two weeks?"

Kaail tilted his head in confusion. He thought for a moment. "I have a lot of training to do for the tournament." He saw her mouth drop to a frown. "But . . . I'll be available."

Her smile returned. "Good. I think that's enough time to get the others prepared for your arrival. Are you okay with that?"

He nodded, a little too eagerly. "Yeah."

"Then I'll contact you then. Good luck with your training."

She smiled one more time, appreciating that he was alright with this. She was glad he was here . . . with her. She waves goodbye before leaving.

All alone, Kaail couldn't contain his excitement and chuckled, turning into a laugh. He fell on his back and pulled his hands over his head as a pillow. This was an interesting day. He stared at the sky for a long while, smiling at the thought of seeing her again. A purr had escaped him but one he allowed himself.

All he could think of was her, wondering if she felt the same.

Maybe . . . something more.

Hi everyone!

This was an interesting chapter. Fi'ka panicking and trying to get at Kaail. Kaail is trying to defend and fight back. And poor A'stea trying to be the middleman between two Hish that want to hurt each other for various reasons, end up getting hurt. But at least she'd calmed the argument before it got worse.

And a few funny parts with Fi'ka asking about if A'stea liked him lol.

But she's finally going to let Kaail in on what she's been doing and introducing him to the others. Let's just hope that they don't try to kill him like Fi'ka was about to (but to save her friend. True loyalty :))

Hope all goes well.

Find out when Chapter 27 comes Monday! ;)

Update: So I wanted to clarify some things about this story. It's a little different than my previous stories as I'm trying to find my style even after a while writing (and not the best in my opinion).

I apologize if this story doesn't seem to go in a certain direction. My goal is to have good character developments and show the bond growing between the main characters. But I also value everyone's opinions on the matter.

So with that said, there will be some changes to the story that might push the update of chapters back a few days so I can rewrite some chapters. I'm sorry for those waiting patiently for new chapters. And I appreciate your loyalty and support in such difficult times. Updates will be posted on Instagram.

Thank you for the reviews (Casiopaya and IanAlphaAxel)! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

Happy Hunting to all! :)))))


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 27

The meeting was going on earlier than expected. Master Thu'at had to listen to the jabbering of other masters, high and low, about the main issue that has been growing as of late. The clicking of tucks echoed, making it worse.

"More servants are disappearing. And no one can tell us what's happened to them."

"Some say that the Hish warriors are starting to go too."

"Not many but still alarming."

The bickerings were hurting his hearing. Master Thu'at slammed his fist into the table, silencing the voices altogether. "Arguing amongst ourselves won't solve this dilemma. What other reports have come in?"

He glances at a guard standing on the side. "Not much else. But there are rumors that a rebellion is coming. In great numbers that none can comprehend."

"The Hish are stupid and naive. They aren't organized enough to even hunt for food and gather resources. At least the servants anyway."

It was quiet after that. All eyes were looking elsewhere other than themselves with only Master Thu'at and S'wqua looking at each other. It was a silent conversation but one that is understood.

Master Thu'at grumbled. "There's nothing else we can do until we find more about this so-called rebellion. For now, keep watch over your servants and warriors. Look for any signs of disobedience and deliver it appropriately. It will be hard since the tension is high with the tournament coming soon. But fear not, we will crush this rebellion if we have to. Dismissed."

Disappointed, the other masters left the meeting room. Master Thu'at and S'wqua stayed in their chairs and even sent the guards away for a one-on-one.

"Just great." Master S'wqua commented. "This is so troublesome, dealing with panicked Amengi who can't think for themselves. They are almost as bad as the Hish."

Master Thu'at grumbled. "True . . . but let's not get ahead of ourselves. If the rumors are true, then we need to be more observant."

"But how? It's bad enough that this is happening right before the tournament. But with a plasma container stolen a while back, things are getting worse." Master S'wqua grumbled, tapping his claws and looking aimlessly at the wall.

Master Thu'at hummed. His thoughts wandered. "They may have a Leader."

He watched Master S'wqua squint his eyes. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying . . . that the Hish aren't intelligent. So I can only guess that someone is leading them . . . someone organized enough to pull such stunts under our feet. If we find out who it is . . ."

"That shouldn't be too hard." Master S'wqua chuckled. "We're surrounded by idiotic servants and warriors who know nothing but fighting and following orders. If what you said has merit, it could be an Amengi master trying to gain power over us. A low ranking one at best."

"No."

The room went silent.

A grumble of disappointment rang. "Are you saying that it is a Hish?"

Master Thu'at shook his head. "Not quite. But I have my suspicions on who it could be." He turned to Master S'wqua. "Have you been keeping watch of the ooman?"

"That thing?" He puffed. "Not worth my time. And do you think she might be their Leader? Please! The audacity of it."

"Never misjudge the beings around you. They might surprise you . . . but I think that she's trying something else." He thought for a moment. That one time back at the prison underneath his building and the Amengi guard that was saying such stupid things. He didn't believe it but deep down, it didn't feel right. Especially the look Kaail gave . . .

"What do you propose then? Kill off the Hish as a warning?"

"No." Master Thu'at sat up, looking out the window with the view of the city below. "Let them play their game a little longer. But it won't be long until we make our move. Let's play this little game a little longer."

Then he smiled. An evil smile . . . "I like to have some fun too."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kaail stretched himself on a bench seated on the edge of a massive training room. Located in a separate building near the stadium, many Hish warriors come to improve their skills and focus on weapon handling. He didn't think it necessary to attend but Master Thu'at wished to see him in progress. The masters settled in a room on one side of the training room blocked with special glass to prevent injury to them. Of course, they would. The energy was high. The musk of confrontation was thick. As the tournament got closer, more fights would happen and injuries would follow. The masters watched to make sure their 'prized' possessions weren't damaged.

His attention was drawn to his side. "Are you okay?"

Bu'at was kneeling with his head low. "I'm fine. Still have a headache. So annoying."

It was a miracle that Bu'at had made it out alive with little punishment. His stunt at the party ended with a few whips on his back when his master found out. Kaail could see some of the scarring peeking out from beneath his friend's dreadlocks. They still had a greenish bruise on the edges. He knew too well that it was bad.

"I'm sorry you had to endure that for me," Kaail spoke quietly for only Bu'at to hear.

"Really?" Bu'at raised an eye. "You? Apologizing? That's new."

"Don't get used to it." He turned with a growl.

"Hey. I didn't mean it. It's just . . . I'm not used to this new side of you. Does it have anything to do with your secret female?"

Kaail slapped Bu'at's head enough as a warning, focusing back on tightening the straps for his bone gauntlets. "You need to be more careful when you speak." His eyes, followed by Bu'at's, scanned the room and noticed a few Hish warriors turn their attention. As soon as Kaail growled a warning, they went back to their businesses.

"Sorry," Bu'at whispered, scratching his back. "I keep forgetting. And it's not helping with my back itching."

"I get it."

Kaail paused, fiddling with his fingers and feeling Bu'at's stare bore down on him. He's not going to let this go. Will he?

He scratched between his dreadlocks for a few seconds. "It is the female if you're wondering."

"Really?" Bu'at's interest peaked, inching closer on the bench. "She must have a great influence on you."

"I don't know." Kaail sighs. "She's not the typical being we're used to interacting for many years. She's . . . different."

"In what way?"

"She's . . ." Kaail was having a hard time trying to make sense in his mind, much less tell it to another, annoying warrior like Bu'at. "She makes me feel like . . . I don't have to hide or act tough. And she's pretty strong herself."

"Is she a warrior?"

"She could . . . if she was allowed."

"So she's a servant?"

Kaail nodded. There wasn't any other occupant that fits A'stea's strong personality and no one would take her in, given her troubled past of causing problems. Still, she was more than that. She was proud, more so than himself . . . and intelligent. The gauntlet and the metal box she had a week ago was mysterious but part of him believed that she must have created it. I shouldn't be surprised.

"Geez . . . you fell hard. They are weak and scrawny and you make it sound she's one of us. A servant is nothing more than—"

Hidden from sight, Kaail dug his claws into Bu'at's back. He covered his friend's mouth before he could let out a cry. Bu'at growled under his breath. An instinct to a threat on his life . . . and he knew Kaail could end it with a blink of an eye.

He whispered next to his face. "I'll decide who I see and who I don't see. Stay out of it." He lets go of Bu'at. A small lining of green blood was trapped under his claws.

"Okay, okay, okay . . ." Bu'at groaned. "Take it easy. You opened my wounds."

"I'll do more if you insult her any further. You haven't even met her."

"Then when will I?"

Kaail paused. His mandibles tightened close, a little hard that it sent a stabbing sensation into the fleshy part of his mouth. He tasted his blood. "Soon. One step at a time. She's planning to introduce me to some of her friends. Not sure what to expect."

"Are you nervous?"

He didn't want to admit it. But he felt his legs quiver and muscles tremble at the memory of meeting Fi'ka. Her friend almost hurt A'stea greatly from his presence alone and A'stea seemed nervous herself. All he could do is shake his head.

Bu'at sighed. "If you trust her, then it'll be alright. But she better be quick because I want to see her soon." He smiled.

"I do trust her." Kaail wondered for a moment. "Do you think we have the right to choose our path?"

Bu'at grunted. "Where did that come from?"

Kaail shook his head. "It's nothing."

The sound of a bell got everyone's attention. All attention was on the masters on the other side. Master Thu'at stood and spoke through the speakers. "Training spars have begun. First participants come forth."

The spars were mostly hand-to-hand combat, matching what the tournament would start. The first stages would then go to the weapons spars and finally to the final stage where it's all-or-nothing fights, mostly fighting to the death. The training spars would act as models for new combatants but also refresh older ones. Kaail could do this in his sleep.

They watched as new warriors started first, watched by the masters with grumbles of disappointment to those who failed and praises, mostly nods, to those who won. Master Thu'at kept his eyes on him and he didn't like it. It was like that since the interrogation with the Amengi at that time. But his master wasn't going to pull anything with the tournament being so close . . . but it made him nervous inside.

The Hish have the right to decide for themselves.

He thought for a moment of A'stea's words. Is there a future where we are all free? Can it be possible that she and I can be—

Suddenly, the door to the training room burst open. Kaail knew right away who it was from the stomping earlier. He rolled his eyes. Here we go . . .

Mor'dath strides right in with his arms raised like a champion who already won. If anything pissed him off, Kaail hated a warrior boasting himself and thinking he was the strongest. It's absurd. He was strong himself but wasn't going to berate like a monkey.

"Sorry, I'm late. But ready to have some fun with you losers."

He moves around and throws some of his weapons to the side, mostly knives and a spiked chain that he specifies in. It hit a few Hish warriors that were in the way, cutting deep into one's chest. He was a machine with no other thought to beat and kill. A dumb one too.

Kaail knew what was coming. Mor'dath's entrance was the call for their fight. It's been this way since their rivalry started and their masters loved it for entertainment.

"Better make it quick . . . before his head explodes with masked stupidity." Bu'at added well. I was thinking the same thing.

With a sigh, Kaail stood. He took off any weapons he had before walking to the opposite side of the area. Mor'dath hisses and stretches his muscles, rolling his shoulders. His bones popped and muscles rippled. It would intimidate anyone else. For Kaail, it was boring and unnecessary . . . and his opponent knew it.

"Time for our annual showdown." Mor'dath crunched his knuckles one at a time. "But I'll win this one."

"You can wish all you want," Kaail smirked. "But it'll end with you under my knee."

He didn't even wait for the signal from the guard to begin. Mor'dath charged, roaring with all of his might. Kaail crouched down, waiting for him to come. They met with a crash like two boulders colliding. Their claws dug into each other as they pushed against each other. Mor'dath is strong but lacks restraint. Going all out from the beginning can make a quick fight but risky if the opponent is quick. It will exhaust anyone and then it will be too late to block a move that could determine the fight. Kaail thought Mor'dath would learn this by now. But after many seasons later, nothing has changed. He's too far gone.

Mor'dath shoved Kaail out of the hold and rammed his head into his stomach. Kaail had to hold in a grunt before his opponent wrapped his arms around him, throwing him high above his head. As usual, Mor'dath thought he won, raising Kaail's body to show his prowess. But it wasn't simple.

Kaail moved quickly, twisting his body hard enough to fall from Mor'dath's hold. He scratched his claws into his opponent's arm, hitting it just at the right spot. Mor'dath had no choice but to let go for a split second. This is what he'd been waiting for.

Kaail wrapped his arm over Mor'dath's neck and squeezed while the rest of his body slammed into his back. Both fell to the ground with Kaail on the top, still with a stronghold. Mor'dath thrashed and snarled like a trapped animal but Kaail squeezed harder, closing his airway enough to hear him gasp. It felt good to Kaail, seeing him wiggle like a worm. So different now, are you?

"Time!" The guard made the call.

Kaail lets go and moves away to avoid a swipe from Mor'dath. He growled as his opponent got to his feet. He's not finished yet. Mor'dath stomped over, anger in his eyes like fire from an erupting volcano. He wasn't about to get closer when a few Amengi guards blocked his way.

"Let me get that bastard! I'm not done!"

"Yes, you are." Master Thu'at spoke. "You'll have your chance when the tournament comes."

Mor'dath wasn't satisfied with that answer but there was nothing he could do. Mor'dath kicked a few pieces of dirt in his direction before storming out of the training room, knocking a Hish into unconsciousness with a hit to the temple.

Kaail grumbled, heading back to his seat when he saw his master motion him to come. He grunted in annoyance, not really in the mood, and still bitter of his master. Regardless, Kaail had to go. He glanced at Bu'at, who gave a worried look and went to the adjacent door to gain access to the private room.

As soon as he entered, Kaail was hit with a bitter smell. It was faint but still there. The Amengi didn't have much of a musk like the Hish but they still smelled back. The masters thought the more they smelled, the more powerful they were. Whoever the pauk made up that idea, I'm going to kill them. Some of the masters watched with curious eyes but they turned when he glared at them.

"Kaail." Master Thu'at called while getting up. "Come here."

They moved to the far corner of the room for some quiet. Kaail grumbled when they stopped. "What do you want?"

"You did well with that fight." Master Thu'at patted his shoulder. Kaail didn't like it. "Mor'dath and his master should be taught a lesson. I can't wait until the tournament comes. To humiliate them in front of an entire stadium is always welcomed."

"Spit it out." Kaail interrupted, mostly annoyed. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Oh yes . . . Forgive me. I got swept in the moment."

Kaail rolled his eyes. Of course, you did.

"But I think it's time to fulfill a promise I made myself for a long while. A promise that you should have taken care of by now." He watched his master turn his ugly, yellow eyes on him.

It took almost his entire being not to snap at him. He sighed to relive some of his anger. "What promise?"

Master Thu'at smiled. "It's time to teach someone a lesson."

As if on cue, the sound of a door opening caught his attention. Did it come from the training room? His master looked behind with a grin so Kaail followed to what took the center of attention. He thought it was Mor'dath again or another Hish.

But the smell of honey slammed into his mouth, filling his body with warmth but replaced instantly with the coldness of realization. His eyes widened as a small figure was pushed into the training room.

Oh no . . .

Hi everyone!

Sorry for the up and down of this story development. I had a bit of a mess trying to organize this story a little better but decided that I'll go with my original plot. I felt this was the best move for me so I apologize if this story is too long or not going the way it's planned.

But I can rest assured that you'll love it in the end. :)

A dark cloud has come over our characters' heads in the form of Amengi assholes. More suspicion of a rebellion is growing and is starting to get the attention of the masters, even Thu'at thinking that A'stea is their leader. Although, some think she's too ooman for that . . . bastards.

But another dick move when Master Thu'at is pitting Kaail against someone who needs punishment and I think many of you know who it is.

Will it go badly? Or worse . . ? Ohhh . . . the stress.

Hope all goes well.

Find out when Chapter 28 comes tomorrow if no changes are posted! ;)

Thank you for the reviews (Casiopaya, IanAlphaAxel, and Shalovem)! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

Happy Hunting to all! :)))))


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 28

"Let me go, pauking assholes!"

A'stea thrashed, trying to break free of the Hish guards that dragged her by her wrists via chains. She was doing her business of cleaning her master's building when she was ordered to come with them. Of course, she fought them but was no match in the end. But she did put up a good fight that forced them to chain her up.

Now, she had no idea what was happening, only that she was being taken into the training building not far off. It didn't stop her from making a scene, getting looks from many Hish and few Amengi although the latter didn't bother much anyway.

"Hey! Are you deaf!? Let me go!"

The guards barely budged and didn't speak with her. But she could see the uncertainty in their eyes. They were forced to obey the masters or else risk getting killed for a simple offense. There were times she wished she could make the Amengi feel the same pain.

Going through the entrance and heading through a hall, they pushed onward until they made it to a door leading to a training room. She knew this area well, given she was used as practice for some pups beforehand. They stopped at the door and waited for a few minutes until they got a knock from the other side. A'stea was pushed roughly inside as soon as the door was opened enough. She slammed on the ground, bruising her cheek most likely. She heard some Hish chuckling nearby. With bent up rage, she hopped to her feet to give them a piece of her mind.

"What is going on?" She turned to the guards but they didn't answer, only removing the chains off her wrist and taking off out of the room as fast as they could. They shut the door behind so she had no way of escaping.

"Nice to see you again, A'stea."

The hairs on her arms stood up as she saw Master Thu'at coming out of the private room. It made her sick seeing him walk like he owned the place. You are cutting it close, buster. She growled as best as she could, not as much as a Hish but still had the same intentions.

Master Thu'at raised his hands. "Take it easy, ooman. You'll need to store your strength for what's coming."

She huffed. "I don't care what you do to me. It won't be enough to break me."

He chuckled. "Well . . . we'll see about that." He comes closer to her, too close for what she deemed fit. Without hesitation, she ran towards him, fists extended. She tried to get a swing to his lower abdomen where she knew the exoskeleton was the weakest. But she was swatted away by Master Thu'at's hand, gaining a scratch on her face as she fell to the ground. She hissed, touching her cheek and saw a trickle of her blood on her fingertips.

"Oops. Did it hurt?"

She hissed.

"You should be used to it by now."

In an instant, Master Thu'at thrust his hand on the back of her neck, pinning her to the ground while constricting her throat a little. She struggled to get a breath in while thrashing. She froze when he leaned his tusked mouth right next to her head.

"It's time for payback for what you did."

He lets go.

A'stea let out a gasp, rising to her feet to see Master Thu'at moving back closer to the private room. He smirked. "Come on out."

The door to the private room opened and someone came out. Immediately, she knew with no mistake it was Kaail. He walked into the training area with a strong posture. But his face and eyes betrayed him. She can tell enough that he was worried and that was enough to make her realize what was about to happen.

Master Thu'at chuckled and then turned to Kaail. "Beat her." He went into the private room and shut the door.

The announcement got the other males riled up. They roared and cheered, stomping their feet and scratching their claws on the ground. It wasn't long before they formed an impenetrable circle, locking her inside.

"Yeah . . . time for the ooman to pay."

"Pathetic creature."

"Show her what we can do."

The cries and roars of the other Hish wished for blood to be spilled. Kaail would have answered it without hesitation, let his taste for blood and gore run wild. But his opponent was none other than A'stea. His mind and heart were racing with panic.

C'jit! C'jit! C'jit!

He glanced at his master and watched him nod. He will expect him to execute the punishment on A'stea for what she did back when they first met. This isn't good. When his master wants something done, he will do whatever it takes to make sure it happens. If Kaail didn't do it, he would.

A'stea and Kaail circled, keeping at opposite ends. Both crouched low for a fight. The chants from the Hish grew louder. The anticipation was nerve-wracking. They couldn't stall any longer. It wasn't until a Hish pushed A'stea into the middle that everything sparked.

She tripped onto the ground, right under Kaail's feet. He stared down, unsure of what to do. She groaned as she lifted her upper body and then her head to him. Her eyes showed a bit of fear and it struck his chest like a hammer. What do I do?

A'stea swallowed but then tightened her lips. The conviction inside her grew. "Come on, Kaail."

He looked at her, puzzled.

"We have to fight." She whispered.

Kaail didn't move despite her words. How can she ask me this? He shook his head enough for only her to see. She didn't like it one bit. She'll have to force him.

She grabbed his ankle and twisted it enough for him to fall. He slammed on his side but quickly got to his feet, not liking what happened. His blood was now boiling, determined to appease his instincts that have been built through many seasons of training and battles. But another look to A'stea as she got up and it cooled down like someone poured water on him. He quivered back.

"Come on!" She screamed at him. "Are you chicken!?"

A'stea stomped her foot at him and then again. A sign of a direct challenge to him. She needed Kaail to get angry. With the masters and Hish watching them, they had to fight. Or else they will notice something's wrong. But this was proving to be more difficult than she thought. He was holding back, hesitating. What's wrong with him?

"What are you waiting for, Kaail?" He heard his master call. "Teach her a lesson."

The Hish grew louder with their chants, demanding blood. Kaail stiffened his mandibles to his inner mouth. He can't hold back much longer. He took a sharp breath before charging at A'stea with a roar.

She dodged to the right, just as he was throwing a right hook at her. Now behind him, she jumped onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He screeched and began to thrash, trying to get her off. She has a tight grip . . . Kaail thought. He threw her around in a circle. Her legs flying everywhere as she held on.

"Keep it up, Kaail." For an instant, she whispered by his cheek. "We have to do this."

It was strange to hear her voice so calm and soft. It didn't help him at all.

"I can't . . ."

Her grip loosened. "Why?"

He knew it too well . . . but he couldn't do it. Something inside him pulled him back. He didn't want to hurt her. She didn't deserve this. Why does this have to happen?

A'stea grunted. She scanned for something. "I'm sorry."

With a swift thrust, she pressed two fingers into his jugular. It would hit a nerve so painful that he had no choice but to react and she hoped he would violently. Sure enough, he felt a sharp, needle-like pain radiate down his left side. The beast inside him reacted badly. Now he was angry. With a growl, he grabbed her forearm and pulled her off, throwing her over his head and slammed down on her back.

She was sure she felt her back break in several places . . . maybe her ribs. Whenever she took a breath, she tensed at the pain under her breasts. Man . . . I knew he would react but didn't expect he would go this far.

But she didn't have a moment to spare. Blinding by rage and driven by the growing cheers and cries around him, Kaail grabbed her throat and slammed her again. She cried sharply before he lifted her in the air by her neck, tightening her airway. She gasped and clawed at his hand for release, hissing when she felt his claws dig into her. A'stea saw his red eyes burning like the twin suns, full of rage that made her hair stand up. But for some reason, she smiled.

"Good, Kaail." He barely heard his master calling through the speakers. "Let the ooman know her mistakes will cost her. Obey or die."

He squeezed harder, staring right at his opponent under his hand and feeling them squirm. It didn't matter who and he was too enraged to see. He wanted them dead . . . wanted to end it all for the pain they gave.

But then, he could smell a faint scent of honey. That moment snapped him out of it. He blinked his eyes a couple of times to regain focus and then realized what he had done. It was A'stea that he was holding on to . . . the one that he wanted to kill. He widened his eyes in horror as she opened her eyes weakly to him. She took one look and then smiled at him.

What . . ?

He must have stood there for a few minutes because he could hear the disappointing clicks around him. Voices calling for him to finish this. But he refused to move. It wasn't until he heard Master Thu'at so close to him. He must be out of the private room. The roars and cries died quickly.

"That's good enough, Kaail." He pats his shoulder. "I want to keep her pretty or else S'wqua will be mad."

Immediately, Kaail lets go.

A'stea falls to the ground hard, whining when she landed right on her chest. If she had any doubt her ribs were broken, this was a confirmation. She coughed up a storm as Kaail stepped back, shaking. He felt something warm between his fingers and brought it up to see there was red blood. He turned quickly to A'stea and realized he punctured her neck, seeing red lines running down.

What have I done?

"You did well, Kaail." Master Thu'at spoke. He pulled away from Kaail and went to A'stea on the ground. She got to her hands and knees before Master Thu'at stomped a foot on her back, pressing her back on the ground. She gasped and it sent a jolt of pain through Kaail when he heard her cries.

"Know your place, ooman."

Master Thu'at raised his foot again and brought it down once more. A'stea barely registered the foot coming to her head before her vision went blank.

Kaail couldn't do anything as his master knocked her out. She didn't move or flinch afterward. But he couldn't look away, seeing her body beaten like a tortured animal. Is this right? He shook his head. No . . . He glanced at how his master was smiling, enjoying looking down at the ooman. He dug his claws into his palms. An unknown rage he felt before sunk in.

"Pathetic. But entertaining."

Master Thu'at raised his foot again, ready to give another blow. Kaail was about to stop it regardless of what would come. However, Bu'at was the one to come first.

"Master Thu'at. That is enough." He moved his body to block him. "There's no point in this."

Without warning, Master Thu'at whacked Bu'at on the face. He barked orders to the bystanding Hish to hold him. Not wanting reprimandation, two males grabbed Bu'at by his arms and pulled him back. To everyone's surprise, Bu'at growled at Kaail's master.

"You bastard."

Master Thu'at hissed. "You're lucky that the tournament is coming or else I would have your tongue cut out." He nodded to the males and they let Bu'at go.

"Watch what you do." Master Thu'at spoke before turning around but stopping right by Kaail's side. "Have a good rest of the day. Train hard and make me proud." He gave a sickening smile before he left his side.

"Take the ooman to the bottom levels."

Guards came from the door and dragged A'stea's body out of the room. Everyone else decided to leave for the day. The excitement drained much of the warriors and thought it best to leave for the day. But Kaail didn't move. He could only watch as A'stea disappeared but moved to see a streak of red left behind. He raised his hand with the same blood, trembling.

What have I done?

"Kaail," Bu'at called.

He didn't answer.

"Are you alright?"

He shook his head. "I . . . don't know."

Bu'at grunted. "You hesitated. That's not like you."

"I shouldn't have hurt her. This is wrong."

Kaail shook his head and gripped his wrist, enough to draw his blood. It stung but he barely felt it. When he lifted his hand, the green and red colors mixed. His thoughts were in disarray. His heart quivering, unlike anything he felt before.

"Is this what we're doomed to become? Monsters?"

He heard Bu'at click his mandibles. "I can't say . . . but I agree that this is wrong. Something has to change."

Something . . . has to change.

Something snapped in Kaail. He tightened his blood soaking hand and took a deep breath. He walked towards the door, heading out.

"Where are you going?" Bu'at asked.

"I'm going to find her."

"What is the ooman to you?"

Kaail paused in front of the door. He didn't turn to see him but he spoke. " Her name is A'stea . . ." He sighed. "And she deserves more than this."

He slammed the door and stormed out of the room.

Bu'at was left alone to wonder what Kaail meant. But it didn't take long before he smiled. "So it's her . . ."

He chuckled in amusement as he left the room.

Hi everyone!

I feel so bad for Kaail that he had to do this. You can tell the conflict he had when he went on beast mode and hurt A'stea. But she also knew that this might happen. It shows her conviction to protect him and others, sacrificing her health and maybe her life to keep going.

What will happen next?

Find out when Chapter 29 comes tomorrow! ;)

Thank you for the reviews (Casiopaya and IanAlphaAxel)! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

Happy Hunting to all! :)))))


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 29

She didn't remember much.

The last thing she saw was Master Thu'at's foot slamming into her face and everything went dark. The next thing she knew, she woke up in the dark parts of the prison, most likely in the same building. She couldn't distinguish if it had been minutes or hours since she was there. They weren't going to heal her anyway. That was the last part of the punishment. She needed to get out of here and back to the hideout.

The bad thing is that she could still feel her head pounding. The pockets of stings ripping in her neck. It was worse than what she thought but not as bad as her broken ribs. She flinched each time she took a breath, worse to where she was lying down. A'stea tried to lift herself but a jabbing pain brought her down with a hiss. Now my back is hurting . . . Pauk.

Pushing through, A'stea managed to get herself leaning on the metal bars. They weren't the most comfortable but it's better than the cold floor. She lifted her head to alleviate her headache and closed her eyes.

She expected this to happen. It was the only way to keep their 'familiarity' in secret. If the masters found out that something was up, they'd tear it apart like it was nothing. Still, she remembered the hesitant look on Kaail's face and how he was holding back. A new side of him that she never saw. The Hish aren't the monsters they were told to be. The Amengi are wrong. That's when she smiled. Kaail was proof of it. They were more than what the Amengi believed they were.

She opened her eyes quickly when she heard the far sound of a door creaking. Were they coming to finish her off? To mock her? Or worse? What can they do? A'stea did have some idea in her mind but she was ready for it. If they were going to finish her off, they better do it quickly or she'll make it painful.

Suddenly, she heard the faint sounds of conversation but didn't know who or what they were talking about. She did hear growls of warning so it didn't sound like a casual or friendly one before a loud thud came and everything went silent.

It was dark so she couldn't see who came in when the door to her cell opened. Despite her injuries, she growled and lifted her fists as if preparing for an attack. But she lowered them when she could see the familiar white skin coming. She had to squint her eyes to focus.

"Kaail . . ?" His red eyes appearing from the dark, standing over her. "What are you doing here?"

"I . . ." He hesitated. "I . . . wanted to see how you were doing."

A'stea chuckled. "Isn't it obvious?" She raised her hands. "Feeling different from before. At least I'm still alive . . . to them."

He didn't say anything. Kaail came closer to her side and kneeled. She groaned for a second but relaxed when the pain came back. His priority was to check her wounds. The neck is what worried him a lot. The punctures he made were deep but the bleeding had stopped. Good . . . maybe.

"Does anything else hurt?" He asked.

"Other than broken ribs, my back hurting, and my head feeling like it's about to explode . . . then no." She spoke sarcastically but for herself.

Kaail sighed. He reached to touch it but her body reacted, flinching from his touch.

He reeled back, lowering his gaze. A deep feeling of despair filled him. "Why did you let me do that to you?"

A'stea tightened her eyebrows. "We did what we had to do."

But his reaction was not what she expected. His eyes grew sorrowful. She could see his body shrink in size. She didn't understand why so she kept going. "If they knew about us, then it would be much worse."

"Worse than beating you to a pulp?" He growled.

She grew serious. "I have seen what they can do. You have no idea how far they can take it."

He snapped. Kaail twisted behind and smashed his fist into the bars of the cell, frustrated. He barely felt his knuckles crack and the small drip of green blood. Does she not understand!? The resounding vibration caused A'stea to cry out. Her headache grew worse from it. He regretted it the moment he heard her. He went back to her side, seeing her eyes closed tightly in pain.

His hand reached out again but he pulled away. "I'm sorry."

It took A'stea a minute to let the pain fade a little. She scooted a little bit so her back was straight. There was some relief she got from it.

"You shouldn't be. It was my choice to attack you . . . and I knew the consequences."

"But I should have known better. You didn't deserve it. He felt a pain in his chest again when his eyes settled on her neck and saw the damage he did. He bit into the inner flesh of his mandibles and stood up, pacing back and forth.

"I don't know why but . . . I didn't want to hurt you. Something inside me screamed for me not to do it. I understand where you were coming from and why it had to be done but I couldn't stand it!" He began to roar. His pace quickened like his uncontrolled emotions.

"I have lived my entire life, believing that everything around me is weak and I have no choice but to obey! But when I met you . . ."

He calmed down a little, meeting her hazel eyes for a split second. Despite being such a weak creature, she didn't act like one. She defied everyone and stood her ground whenever anyone questioned her, even himself. Everything he was taught to know went down the drain when it came to her, broken into tiny pieces and himself trying to put it together. But to no avail. He was torn between obeying his master and questioning what is right and wrong.

He didn't like it.

Kaail crouched to the ground next to A'stea and put his hands to cover his face. His long dreadlocks acted like a curtain.

"I don't know anymore. I want to go back before all of this but at the same time . . . I don't. I can't stand it."

A'stea watched in surprise, seeing Kaail in such a position that she didn't think he was capable of showing. He was shaking, doubting himself. She felt as if she hurt him herself. But for a second, it was like seeing herself from so long ago. When the Engineers . . .

No. Not again.

Without hesitation, she reached up between his fingers and cupped his face in her hands. Kaail froze but allowed her to bring his face out of the darkness to look at her, shocked by what she did. But she wasn't upset or worried. Rather, she was smiling and it puzzled him.

"There's nothing wrong with feeling. It's who you are and you should never doubt it . . . no matter what everyone else says. It's your choice."

Kaail held his breath, seeing the determination in her soft eyes. Choice . . . A word he never considered or bothered to know until now. He closed his eyes and pressed his cheek to her hand. He let her fingers comb through a few of his dreadlocks, sending a sensation that was foreign but welcomed. It brought heat through his body that was soft and warm. The smell of honey on her skin brushed away the doubt he had in him. He allowed the sensation in his throat to emerge and it wasn't long before he purred.

Awww . . .

The vibrations of his purr resounded into her hands and her body. It was nice knowing what he felt. So different . . . A'stea releases him after a few moments, much to Kaail's dismay. She grunted as she tried to get up, getting some leverage at least. but her back wasn't having any of it and she slid back down.

"What is it?" Kaail asked.

"I need to get up." She tries again but almost ends up hitting her back against the bars. Kaail wrapped his arm to protect her, gently lowering her back to the bars.

"You're still hurt. You can't move in this condition."

"But I have to get back to the hideout. I can't miss . . . the meeting. And it's the only place . . . to heal."

Kaail watched as she pushed herself up once more. But he stopped her. With his free hand, he pressed her against the bars enough that she couldn't move. She gave a small glare but he was putting his foot down. She relented eventually, taking deep breaths to deal with the pain in her body.

"What about your friends? That female . . . Fi'ka?"

"I don't have my communicator. And she had no access to this building, not to mention the fact there's probably guards patrolling outside." She paused. "And I can't expose where the hideout is."

Kaail thought for a moment. She was too stubborn to listen to him. Knowing her personality, she'll push herself to get there, even if it means crawling to whatever location she needs to go. Good quality but one that can prove a mistake. But she needed to find a place to heal.

"I'll carry you."

"What?" A'stea blunted. "You can't be serious."

"I want to help in any way that I can. Please let me."

He pleaded with her, hoping she would listen for once. He waited for what seemed like forever until she nodded. "Fine. You win this time." She glared when she saw the smirk on his face. "Don't push it."

With Kaail's help, A'stea uses his hands to get on her feet, ignoring the aches of her body screaming to stop. She had to bite her lip just so she wouldn't gasp. He loops one arm around her back then the other under her knees. She was light as a feather to him so he swooped her up with little effort. A'stea leans her cheek into his chest, hearing his strong heartbeat through is scaled skin that drew her closer.

"Let's get out of here."

She nodded and Kaail turned around to head out.

"So you went for her?"

Both tensed at another voice so close to them. Kaail growled instinctually, clinging on to A'stea with his body. C'jit. Who followed me? He could see a silhouette leaning on the doorframe to the cell.

"Who is it?!" He roared.

The silhouette pushed itself from the frame and came walking towards them. As soon as it came close enough to see, Kaail was stunned. It was a Hish and he recognized who it was from the yellow spots all over his skin.

"Bu'at? What are you doing here?"

His friend chuckled softly, stopping a few feet away. "I followed you here, of course. Being as you are, I figured you were going for the ooman. But I never imagined it was much more than that."

Bu'at glanced at A'stea. "So this is the female you were talking about for weeks?"

She clenched tighter to Kaail. But then, she noticed he looked familiar. Another look and she realized who he was. Kaail knows him? And he told him about me? Her eyes flickered to Kaail, turning away when she felt embarrassed. Nice one, Kaail.

"Pauk it, Bu'at. Get out of the way. I won't let you stop me."

"Who said anything about stopping you?" Kaail paused in surprise as well as A'stea. "I'm here to help."

"Help?" Kaail asked.

Bu'at nodded. "I'm not one to rat on another to anyone else, especially the Amengi. Besides, I'm curious about her, especially when she held her own at the party and even against you. It wouldn't be nice if I was responsible for ending the fun." A chuckle escaped him.

"I can't let you," Kaail grunted. "I'm going somewhere no one can follow us. I can't risk it."

As much as Bu'at was his friend, he promised A'stea that he would take her to this hideout she's been talking about and he wasn't about to break it now. He extended his mandibles in a hiss, starting to walk around Bu'at in the hopes of passing through.

"I know where the hideout is."

Kaail froze and A'stea closed her eyes.

Bu'at smiled though. "I'll explain later. If we're going to do this, we need to get going. I already cleared a path for you and let a few of your friends know to meet us."

He turned around and looked back when he took a few steps. "Are you coming?"

Kaail and A'stea looked at each other before nodding in agreement. They didn't have much of an option anyway. But there was going to be some explanation . . . a lot of it.

Hi everyone!

A difficult chapter for Kaail.

He's trying to understand why he's feeling this way and I think many have been through it. In between two sides that he's still unsure which one he is. Going against everything he was told to believe along with his masters to help A'stea and the unknown cause she's supporting.

But a sweet moment when A'stea helped him, supporting him to follow what he believes in. And the purr . . . lol.

But just as he was carrying her out of the prison, Bu'at comes butting him. To their surprise, he wants to help. And even knows more than what he seems. What does he know?

And will they make it out of there?

Find out when Chapter 30 comes tomorrow! ;)

Thank you for the reviews and kudos (Shalovem)! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

Happy Hunting to all! :)))))


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 30

"Stay low and quiet."

Bu'at led the way through the building with Kaail behind, carrying A'stea in his arms. Luckily, they didn't have to go through mazes of rooms like a few buildings had to. Only going up against some stairs and passing through the dark area that led outside via the back way. A'stea noticed one or two Hish guards that were lying on the ground near the door of the prison.

"Did you kill them?" She asked Kaail.

"No. I knocked them out before they noticed it was me. The last one I had to talk to but he was a weakling."

"Everyone is a weakling compared to you, Kaail." Bu'at chuckled.

Kaail hissed, "Just keep going."

They stopped at the door to which Bu'at cracked it a little to check if anyone was outside. The waiting was stressful. Being exposed like this wasn't entirely welcoming. Still, it gave A'stea a chance to ask some questions.

"Bu'at." She called. He didn't look but he hummed to confirm he heard her. "How do you know of the hideout? And my friends?"

"Let's just say that I met a little birdie who I had to 'bribe' to let me in."

"What birdie?" Kaail grumbled.

"You'll see once we get there." He paused to peek his head more outside. "We're clear."

All three were outside in the dead of night. It gave A'stea the answer she wanted to know, realizing she must have been out for a long while. It was still daylight when she was dragged to the training building.

They kept going through the night until they reached the maze of canyons. Many who come through would get lost in it for hours unless you knew where you were going. A'stea debated on giving Bu'at some directions but from his movements, there was no hesitation. He knew where he was going. Curious.

"How much further?" Kaail asked.

"Not much longer. We just need to get to the cliffside on the edge of the jungle and then we—"

Bu'at stopped when he disappeared around the corner. Sensing something was wrong, Kaail pressed his back against the canyon quickly and being careful not to hurt A'stea in the process. She still hissed silently but didn't complain.

"What is it?" A'stea whispered.

"I don't know." He didn't have an answer for her. But she sensed something was up and kept silent.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

An unknown male, a Hish perhaps, could be heard that they didn't recognize. A crowd of footsteps came followed by the clicking of spears. Kaail figured it could be guards, maybe about three or four including the male they heard. He was tempted to peek around the corner but he remained still, looking down at A'stea in worry.

"Hey boys!" Bu'at's voice called cheerfully. "I didn't expect a patrol would be out this late. Shouldn't you be partying or something?"

"We're ordered by the masters for extra patrols." The unknown male spoke.

"Really? For what?"

"We're not allowed to tell you that."

"Aww, come on."

"What's going on?"

A'stea couldn't stay silent anymore. It didn't sound good the way the conversation was going. Kaail glanced at her before tightening his mandibles. With a sigh, he leaned around the corner, moving A'stea enough so both could see what was going on. Sure enough, they saw four Hish guards pointing their spears at Bu'at. He had his hands up in a non-threatening posture but the guards didn't relent.

"Where are you going this late at night?"

Bu'at shrugged his shoulders. "Getting some fresh air. I needed to get away from the foul smell you guys brought."

"Enough!"

One of the guards rushed at him and kicked him right behind the knee, forcing Bu'at to fall with a grunt. Another guard pushes the tip of his spear right at his throat, pinning him. Kaail's anger boiled. His body desiring to take action. But A'stea grabbed his hand when she felt him tremble. He slumped back, knowing there was nothing to do unless they wanted to expose themselves. A lot more trouble would come to them if they did and all of this would be for nothing.

"Tell us where you're heading. Comply and the masters might spare you."

Bu'at chuckled. "Spare me? That's the same as being killed but peacefully. There's no glory in that. And I can't believe you would follow the Amengi after everything they did to us."

A'stea's eyes widened. That sounds like what I've been preaching to . . .

A roar pulled her back, seeing the guard had swiped his spear right at Bu'at, making a cut in his cheek and spilling green blood on the ground. Bu'at hissed, holding his cheek.

"We have no choice." A split moment that the guard spoke with uncertainty. "Either you tell us or we have to kill you."

The guards hesitated. It wasn't uncommon to see such behavior but only seen in Hish that are barely starting their duties. It showed how much the Hish didn't like the Amengi but only forced to do what they were ordered to do unless they wanted to die. Such cowardice. A'stea thought. It was almost sorrowful to see them in such a state.

But then, Bu'at began to laugh. It stunned Kaail and A'stea.

The guard tilted his head, seemingly not liking it. "What's your problem?" The other pushed the tip of the spear deeper into Bu'at neck, creating a puncture that barely entered his skin. "Answer me!"

"You fools." Bu'at's laugh became a chuckle. "If you didn't do that, you might have been spared this."

"Spared?"

All of a sudden, one of the guards dropped to the ground, thrashing at something. The others turned around to see what happened, only for something to hit them on the head. So fast . . . so precise. The next thing A'stea and Kaail knew, the guards were on the ground with only Bu'at spared. He got to his feet and looked around for anything else.

"It's okay. You can come out." He signaled for them.

Kaail hesitated but with a nod from A'stea, he carried her around the corner and into the open. With a better view, they saw the guards were trapped in some sort of netting. Metal wires that stuck onto their skins and grew tighter, even beginning to cut into their flesh. Kaail was stunned by what he saw but A'stea knew too well what they were.

She looked at Bu'at. "How did you . . ?"

He smiled. "I told you. I called some of your friends." He lifts his head and clicks his mandibles in a tune.

Out of nowhere, a few figures emerged from the shadows with masks on their faces and armor that was unlike anything Kaail had seen before. But A'stea recognized them. They weren't made of bone but rather metal . . . and the good kind no less. Their weapons were also fashioned the same way with a particular one that looked like a gun but not quite. But it had the metal net wrapped around it.

What the pauk?

"A'stea?"

"A'stea!"

She heard her name as Kaail turned, seeing it was none other than Fi'ka and Nu'kha coming to their side."Guys?"

Despite Kaail being right there, Fi'ka came without hesitation and reached for A'stea. But Nu'kha stayed back with a glare. If Kaail didn't have A'stea in his arms, he would have told him to back off and growled. He didn't like the look this male was giving him

"We got the call that you were hurt. What happened?"

A'stea hissed. "Let's just say that the high and mighty Master Thu'at wanted payback . . . and he got it."

Her friend checked around, noticing the punctures in her neck. Kaail looked away as she examined them.

"That bastard," Fi'ka growled.

"It's alright, Fi'ka. It's nothing serious." A'stea hissed. "But can you explain what the pauk is going on?"

She turned to Bu'at who came to their side. Unlike with Kaail, Nu'kha was relaxed with him. They exchanged glances for a moment and then answered.

"Say hello to the little birdie." He patted Fi'ka's shoulder gently.

A'stea's eyes widened and then went into slits. Her mouth tightened together. "Fi'ka."

Her friend lowered her gaze. "It's for a good reason. He's the spy that we told you about."

Kaail pulled his head back in surprise. A spy? He glanced at Bu'at and then looked down at A'stea. "Did you know about this?"

She lowered her gaze. "We did have a spy among the Hish for recruiting others . . . but I didn't imagine you knew him."

"Why didn't you say anything?" He grunted.

"Don't blame her, Kaail." Bu'at interrupted. "Only her and a few higher members knew, not to mention it was a secret. But I don't think it's the best time to talk about this. Especially that the ooman is injured and needs healing."

Kaail went silent. As much as he wanted to argue, he was right. A'stea was hurt and the guards that were trapped were struggling to get out, not to mention they were in the open and who knows if anyone heard them.

He sighed. "Fine."

Bu'at turned to the other warriors and gave them a signal. "Keep them alive and bring them with us. We can't let anyone know." The others complied and went to gather the guards.

"Come on," Fi'ka called to Kaail. "Follow us."

Kaail did as he was told, following the small Hish female that led the way. His eyes though turned to the male Nu'kha who was keeping a glare on him. What's his problem? He fought the urge to say something and pressed forward.

With the others taking care of the guards, everyone else took off at a fast pace out of the canyons and into a small flat plane of gravel. It didn't take long before they reached the cliffside of the jungle, going straight for the first one they saw.

"This way.."

Fi'ka went ahead to press against the wall. As soon as they arrived, she was pushing a small boulder out of the way, revealing an opening that went deep underground. How are we going to fit in there? Kaail thought.

"It's a tight fit but you'll make it through." She waves her hand to get Kaail and A'stea first.

Without hesitation, Kaail twists his body into the tight hole, much more than he expected. He froze when A'stea gasped a little. Being squeezed like this was pushing on her ribs. He leaned his chin on her head for reassurance.

"I'm fine, Kaail. Keep going."

They moved through the small parts of the cave with Fi'ka following behind. It was wet and dark so Kaail had to be careful where he stepped, keeping A'stea close to him. If they weren't running to hide and she wasn't injured, he would have enjoyed feeling her warmth and smelling the honey.

Further in, they made it to a larger space, a cavern, where Kaail could stand up and take a breather for himself and A'stea. The pressure on her chest faded and the pain got slightly better. They waited until Fi'ka got through and moved to the front once more, signaling him to follow and move through the cavern until they went to the tunnel on the other side.

When they were close to reaching the end of that one, Kaail could see a small light from the other side. Were they going outside? He shook his head. No . . . it's still dark outside. He began to worry about what was on the other side. But when he saw the look of relief on Fi'ka and even A'stea, he began to think otherwise.

Finally, they made it to the end and the light was almost blinding in his eyes. But as soon as he broke through the initial blur of white, his focus came back. As soon as he could see, nothing could prepare him for what was before him.

He could only look in awe as he stared down at an underground city . . . bigger than anything he ever imagined.

Hi everyone!

Finally, Kaail has found the hideout and it isn't what he expects. What does he find when he enters?

And I'm glad that Bu'at is helping them but he's still got a lot of explanation to give to Kaail and the others. Or do they already know? They seem quite familiar with him. But nu'kha is giving shots of glares at Kaail. What's his problem?

But the big question is about what will happen when the others A'stea mentioned in the last few chapters see Kaail. How will they react? Will they accept him? Or will it end up a slaughter?

Find out when Chapter 31 comes tomorrow! ;)

Thank you for the reviews and kudos from everyone! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

Happy Hunting! :))))


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 31

Staring down from a cliff, he saw thousands of tents filling an entire cavern that was as big as the jungle itself or close to it. The beings running around were like ants but he could tell they were Hish. The lights and sounds were no different than when he was in the city, only condensed in a small place. But he wondered how such a large number of beings could hide underground and be undetected by the Amengi above.

"A lot to take?"

He looked down at A'stea for a moment. "Yeah. I didn't know this would be like this."

"That's the same reaction I had when I first came." Bu'at came to their side along with Fi'ka.

"Now's not the time to jabber. We need to get to S'aha."

Nu'kha pushed through, even bumping his shoulder intentionally on Kaail. He almost lost hold of A'stea and had to grip tightly, making her hiss. Kaail growled at the male that had turned his back on him. "What's his problem?"

He looked to Fi'ka who stood there nervously.

"Don't bother with him." A'stea shifted in his hold. "Just . . ." She hissed again. "Get to the S'aha."

Kaail nodded and followed reluctantly behind Nu'kha and Fi'ka. Bu'at stayed close behind as they slid down the slope that led to the lower levels. Kaail felt eyes on him the moment he landed. The surrounding Hish stopped what they were doing and stared right at him. Some were curious while others were afraid or a bit angry. A pup came from out of nowhere and stood next to his mother, watching as they moved through. He'd never seen one so young, given they are taken when they are born by the Amengi to either be warriors, slaves or killed on the spot if not worth the time. The third option is the most common. He kept focused on where he was going and on A'stea, ignoring the growls and hisses coming from all around him. Everything was a blur and fast-paced until they reached a white tent that was different from the others.

"Kaail." A'stea poked at his arm and he stopped, making the rest of the party stall. "I can stand up now."

"A'stea." He spoke.

"A'stea. You're not well." Fi'ka came to her side in concern. Nu'kha seemed like he wanted to come but stayed back.

"I'm fine. Really . . . it's no big deal."

She felt strong enough to get on her feet but she also didn't want to be a burden to Kaail. She wiggled in his arms, ignoring the pain until he softly settled her next to him. She waited a moment, holding her hands out for balance with Kaail's for reassurance. The headache was still there but not as bad. She still needed to be careful of her ribs and back. Who knows what damage is hidden?

After a minute, she smiled. "See? I'm okay. Can we get going quickly?"

No one argued but everyone stayed close as they proceeded into the white tent. Inside, rows of beds were laid out with a few Hish on them and more attending them. But it was a scene that Kaail knew too well but worse than he expected. Each had cuts and bruises all over their bodies or others with limbs missing. Some he could identify as whip marks and pokers, a common practice of torture for the Amengi. They were thin and weak, moaning in agony. One Hish that was no more than a teenager was slumping almost off the side of the bed. He could count the ribs that were showing. If it wasn't for the foul smell of blood and sweat, Kaail would be able to handle it better. But he turned away when he saw the young Hish open his eyes.

They were empty.

He should have been used to this. So why is this affecting me so?

"S'aha!" Fi'ka called as soon as she moved past a curtain separating a part of the tent from everyone else. No one could hear them until Fi'ka popped her head back out. "You can come in."

A'stea went in first with Kaail right behind. But when Nu'kha tried to come, A'stea stopped him. "You stay here. I don't want any trouble."

When Nu'kha began a low rumble that would turn into a growl, Kaail beat him to the punch. Both of them stared at each other with Kaail trying to figure out this male. He's an idiot . . . but there's something else.

"Kaail." A'stea called. "Let's go."

With a puff, he turned away but worried why Bu'at wasn't coming until he spoke.

"I'll watch out here. We've got a lot of eyes on us." He tilted his head to a few Hish staring from the outside of the tent. Yeah . . . A good idea. He went inside to follow A'stea.

Inside, the room was a little better than what the rest of the tent was but at a price. There were two or three patients that looked like they were close to death. He was convinced that the last one at the end was dead if he didn't see his chest move. But a large female and Fi'ka were sitting right next to him, probing a needle into the male's vein and taking a bit of his blood. She didn't have the best coloring a Hish could have, only a dull green hue but she was packed with muscle. It was hard to believe that this female was a healer.

"S'aha." A'stea called.

The female lifted her head. Her face was stoic until her eyes set upon A'stea and then at Kaail. She wasn't angry or afraid. But rather . . . she was curious.

"A'stea." She called with a sort of 'what did you do now' tone. "What happened?"

"You know . . ." She raised her hands for a second. "The usual."

"Got into trouble again, huh?"

A'stea lowered her gaze.

It was not lost on Kaail. The sudden change of behavior from her was unusual. He thought she was going to say something back but instead, she submitted. He tilted his head at the female they called S'aha. She has that . . . authoritative feel around her. I don't know.

"Come here then and let me take a look at you."

A'stea walked slowly to the small chair at the corner with S'aha sitting on the other. Kaail and Fi'ka watched as she was evaluated. It didn't take S'aha long to see the marks on her neck. "What is this?"

A'stea shrugged her shoulders. "My master decided to punish me for what I've done earlier on. It's no big deal."

"Your master did this?" S'aha asked, confused. "They appear more like claw marks from a Hish. Are you sure?"

Kaail tensed up. He didn't know what A'stea would say and this female was more observant than he thought. They made eye contact briefly until A'stea nodded. "Yeah. Only the Amengi."

S'aha grunted, grabbing a small cloth and soaking it with some clear liquid. "The Amengi are well known for holding grudges. They are no more than pups with tantrums.

Silently, Kaail agreed. Right on the mark.

S'aha moved around her body, seeing nothing else until she pressed two fingers on her sides. A'stea flinched, jerking away in an attempt to get rid of the pain. That was a mistake as she hissed when she twisted enough that her back got it too.

"You fractured a few of your ribs. And you back too?" S'aha groaned, shaking her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Just heal me."

"I always do but the problem seems you don't know how to stay out of trouble."

"They get me for even the slightest provocation. They make it too easy." A'stea gasped when S'aha pressed against her chest.

"It doesn't matter. You know better." Fi'ka nodded in agreement.

A'stea sighed. Tag team against me. Very nice.

But then, S'aha turned her attention to Kaail. "But I didn't expect you would have company so soon. Is this the Great White Warrior I've been hearing about?"

All attention turned to him. Kaail felt self-conscious. Fi'ka and A'stea didn't seem to worry but S'aha was a different story. The female stood from the chair and came closer. His urge to growl a warning was strong but he didn't want to cause any trouble with A'stea being treated and more strangers outside the tent.

She stopped a few feet away. Her golden eyes on him. But then, she began to circle him. Kaail wanted to follow but A'stea shook her head so he stood still. He heard her hum and click her mandibles softly. Going behind him . . . pausing a moment on his side . . . and then back to where she started. He watched as the female tapped a finger on her inner mouth and then smirked.

"He's a strong male . . . and stubborn as I heard. A good choice you made for yourself, A'stea. He would make a good mate."

Kaail and A'stea froze in shock in an instant and then embarrassment followed. Fi'ka had to turn around and hold her mouth close to suppress a chuckle. The audacity to bring up such a subject was unexpected and A'stea reached quickly.

"S'aha!" Her cheeks began to burn. "We're not—"

"Absolutely no!" Kaail roared. His skin tingled.

"Okay, okay." S'aha chuckled, raising her hands. "I was only joking."

"Some joke." Fi'ka laughed. "You should have seen your face. All red and puffy."

A'stea widened her eyes and turned away, trying to hide her face. "I am not! We're only friends. Why would you even think that?"

S'aha purred, teasing her. "Well, it's not every day that you bring home a male like this one. And a warrior no less. Not to mention you brought him here a week earlier than you said so I could only suspect that there's more between the both of you."

A'stea and Kaail glanced at each other for a moment. More?

She turned away first while Kaail closed his eyes. Uncertainty and confusion were building in themselves, unable to figure a plan to understand it.

"He came to help me. And is sympathetic to our cause."

"Really?" S'aha moved to grab something from a bag. "Does he know of the meeting and our plans?"

A'stea bit her lip. "Not yet. I was hoping for next week when everything was settled. And when we hunted enough meat to bring a token of peace."

"You don't have to worry about that," Fi'ka explained. "We got enough to last us another week until you've recovered."

"Speaking of which, is the meeting still going as planned?" A'stea asked.

Everyone was silent for a moment. It wasn't good news for her. Either something happened or they won't tell me. She bet on the latter choice. With Kaail's arrival to their hideout, the others attending to it would be keen on pushing to finalize their plans, even if it means she wasn't there. A'stea wasn't going to have any of it. Those idiots will jump to conclusions.

S'aha spoke. "They are holding it in a few minutes."

"Then I need to go."

A'stea struggled a little to get out of the chair but she must have twisted it the wrong way and pain shot through her back. She gasped and almost slammed back into the chair until Kaail caught her. Worried she might try again, he lowered her softly back in the chair but kept close. "You're still to hurt to move."

"But I have to be there." She began to breathe heavily. "It's important."

"A'stea." Fi'ka came to the other side. "He's right. You need to get some rest."

"After I attend." She tried to get up again and Kaail pushed her down. He was shaking his head. Why is she so stubborn? Both glared at each other silently but as soon as she saw S'aha with her disapproving look, she slumped down.

S'aha sighed. "There's nothing I can do to fix the ribs and back except let time take its course." She reached inside a bag near her and pulled out a small, white pill. "This will help with the pain for now but it's all I have. Don't push yourself when you get there."

"Thank you, S'aha. Much appreciated." A'stea placed it in her mouth and swallowed it. She hated the bitter taste it left behind but it's the compromise she'll have to make do. It'll take a while to kick in so she'll have to push through the pain for now.

"Come on. We need to get going." With a small push, she got out of the chair and began to walk.

All three exited the tent when they were met with Bu'at waiting on the side. He came to them when he caught sight of them. "Finally coming out?"

"Where's Nu'kha?" A'stea asked. A nerve popped from Kaail's forehead.

"He went ahead to some meeting. I stayed to wait for you here." He grunted. "Going to the same place?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll lead the way to the lovebirds."

Kaail growled at Bu'at but all he did was a smirk, turning his back to walk through the tents. Fi'ka followed but gave a small smile at A'stea before she did. She rolled her eyes. Not now, Fi'ka.

"What was that all about?"

Kaail called before A'stea moved a step forward. She bit her lip, knowing this might happen. "My apologies for S'aha's behavior. She likes to tease me about stuff like that. Don't think about it too much."

He tightened his mandibles together. Although it wasn't exactly the topic he wanted to bring up, his mind began to replay the events. A mate? He never took the time to think about such things. Not many Hish have the freedom to choose who they want to be with. But it made him wonder as he looked down at her hazel eyes.

But he placed it in the back burner for now.

"Not that. What's this meeting about that's so important?"

He saw her freeze for a moment. She was so keen on going to this that she'll push herself through pain to get there. He worried about her but maybe he might understand if she explained.

"It's about what we're doing here. It's hard to explain but . . ." She swallowed. "When we get there, you'll know."

A'stea turned around and faced him, determined. "Once we get in, there's no going back. No one must know what's going on here . . . not even the masters."

He paused.

"Are you sure you want to do this?

Kaail thought for a moment. No going back? No one must know? Some part of him knew what she was talking about. Her reasons for helping servants disappear . . . for stealing the box from the masters . . . They are all connected for one reason or another. If the Amengi found out about what they were doing, he knew the consequences. He remembered when A'stea got hurt because Master Thu'at wanted payback for standing up against him. It stung his chest badly . . . like someone stabbed in the heart. He wasn't about to go back.

Maybe this is his chance . . . at redemption. For her at least.

He nodded. "I understand."

In an instant, she smiled and the pain in his chest was replaced with warmth.

"Then lets go."

Hi everyone!

We got a sneak peek of what's in the hideout, shocking Kaail that something as large as a city could be underground and full of Hish that are free. But are they? And a funny scene when S'aha, the healer, thought that A'stea chose Kaail as a mate. I could see it in my mind how they would react and it was hilarious lol.

But now, they are headed to the meeting that seemed mighty important to A'stea. Could Kaail find out what's going on? And will it help him decide what he'll fight for? Or doubt will seep in?

Find out when Chapter 32 comes on Monday! ;)

Thank you for the reviews and kudos! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

Happy Hunting! :))))


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 32

Again, they swirled around the city of tents towards the back of the cavern. But on the way, Kaail was aware of the eyes watching him. But at least he had the distraction of looking at his new surroundings and understand how it worked.

Each tent was different from the neighboring one. They had a standard of a bed and a few storage bins but the occupants and the decorations inside were different. One had a male who was as ancient as everyone else, tinkering with pieces of metal. He concluded he was some forger with all the knives and other weapons filling his space. Another had a female who nursed a newborn pup in her arms, purring to keep it calm. Over and over, Kaail saw it was a secret society built under the Amengi's nose . . . and was unique in ways he didn't think he realized.

"See something you like?" A'stea asked.

"It's . . . not what I expected."

She giggled. "You thought we were cave people hiding in the dark?"

Kaail shook his head.

"We're smarter than you give credit for."

"Is that what everyone has been thinking about us?" Bu'at interrupted, much to Kaail's annoyance. "Geez, Kaail."

He stopped when Kaail growled, moving back a little to make sure he didn't get swiped. It was amusing to A'stea and even Fi'ka who's back was turned but her body trembled up and down, suppressing a chuckle. However, she still didn't quite know how Bu'at knew of their hideout. A'stea felt he looked familiar but couldn't quite pin it. Regardless, he was here and it didn't matter.

"A'stea!"

A high pitched bark caught their attention. Right in front of them, a female Hish was leading a horde of pups, about ten or more that were small, only reaching to the female's knees. One of them pulled away from the group and started running towards them. Kaail didn't know what to make of this and tensed, ready to protect A'stea. The pup jumped at the last second, reaching for her with his clawed hands. He was about to stop it until A'stea welcomed the pup with open arms, smiling.

"Dakha!"

She nuzzled her face into his cheek and he did the same in return, happy and excited. The other pups ran towards her, surrounding her in a frenzy of happy clicks and chirps. Kaail watched from a distance as the pups grabbed onto her loincloth and anything else they could get. He tilted his head curiously, seeing the excitement on their faces.

"Where have you've been!?" Dakha pouted. "You promised you'd come to see us! Especially me!"

"I'm sorry, Dakha." She stroked his small dreadlocks that were no more than pricking tubes. "I was busy."

"You always say that."

"Yeah!"

"Come on!"

The pups began to fuss, clawing at A'stea's legs. It stung a bit but she enjoyed their company. Small happiness grew in her, at least seeing the pups were doing well in such a messed up world. Kaail saw the change in her. Wonder grew in him. Watching the pups with her . . . it seemed like she was a natural. But then again, she was also a female.

But happy . . .

"Come on now." The female Hish cut through the pups and began to gather them. "We need to get going to bed."

The pups whined but they obeyed anyway. They gathered behind the female and let A'stea get some air. "Thanks, Gu'ata."

"You're welcome, A'stea."

When the female reached for Dakha, the pup clung harder to A'stea. "Come on, little one. You can't stay with her forever."

"But she's mine!" Dakha let out a tiny roar. Kaail's eyes widened in surprise.

"Dakha."

A'stea spoke forcibly. She gave one look that caused him to lower his head in submission. He whined but she put him down on the ground. Dakha didn't move but stood next to her, whining still. She smiled and patted his head, letting him know that it was alright. But just as he was turning around, Dakha looked past her and towards Kaail. "Who is he?"

Everyone turned to him.

"Dakha." She kneeled next to him. "This is Kaail. A guest of mine I wanted to introduce to everyone. Be nice."

The pup zipped his head back and forth, staring at Kaail, then A'stea and repeated. A minute later and the pup suddenly charged at him. Kaail would normally go into a fighting stance but it was a pup and not a full-grown Hish he was dealing with. The pup stopped only a few feet away, crouching low to the ground. His tiny mandibles with barely noticeable tusks extended in anger. A different reaction from an unexpected source.

"Why are you with A'stea?" He demanded.

Kaail pulled his head back, not answering. It enraged the pup and he stomped forward. "Are you with her?"

He blinked his eyes at the small being. What is he going on about?

"You can't have her."

What? He looked to A'stea, seeing her just as baffled as he was.

"She's my future mate! I won't let you have her!"

In an instant, Kaail's mandibles hanged in shock and awe. The pup before him was declaring a fight with him with his stance and speaking verbally about his claim. It was surprising though normal between Hish if a lone male tries to breed with a female outside the facility. Not common but not unheard of. But this pup, barely only a few seasons old, was already claiming A'stea as his own. Inside, he was boiling with rage.

He stepped forward and crouched enough to give him a warning growl. Much to his dismay, the pup refused to back down, even being driven to fight. Kaail opened his mandibles slowly and reached slowly towards the pup.

"Okay. That's enough."

A'stea reached for Dakha, literally throwing him to the female Hish waiting. Kaail froze, not knowing what to do as he watched. Dakha scrambled to get freed but A'stea glared right at him. Faces only inches away.

"You're going to get yourself killed. Go with Gu'ata and behave yourself." She pressed a finger right at his face.

The pup instantly went quiet. The anger inside was gone. When it was quiet for a few seconds, the female pulled away, carrying the pup in her arms until they were gone. But not before he gave one last glare at Kaail.

A'stea sighed, pressing her hand on her forehead. She was tired.

"What was that?"

Kaail walked up to her side but checked if she was alright. She smiles at him. "It's just Dakha being himself. He should have known better."

"He claimed you as a future mate."

A'stea shook her head. "He's been obsessed with me since we first met. But he's a pup and naive at his age. He'll get over it in time."

"But do you feel the same?"

Her brows scrunching close between her eyes. "What do you mean?" She paused. "Are you jealous?"

Kaail opened his mouth but then stopped. It was dumb to ask such a thing. She was right that the pup might have been acting on impulse and A'stea might have thought of it as a funny thing. Still, a gut-wrenching feeling ran through him, sparking something he couldn't comprehend. Is this jealousy? He didn't like it one bit.

He shook his head. "It's nothing."

A'stea tilted her head. Why is he acting like this? She couldn't decide what it was. But it wasn't the right time. They already had enough to deal with here.

"Well, we should get going." Fi'ka decided to get them moving and A'stea agreed. The group moved on from a situation that was becoming too awkward for them, especially A'stea and Kaail. He stood there, watching them wander off a bit. Bu'at comes to his side but doesn't say anything, merely smirks and moves on.

Nice, pauking idiot. He shook his head and caught up with the others.

It wasn't long before they reached the back of the cavern where more tents stood but bigger and even reinforced . . . with guards. Kaail counted a few Hish with armor similar to the ones who saved them. From the corner of his eye, he can see the same guards that attacked them earlier being taken into another tent, bound in rope. He was curious about what might happen to them.

Moving on, they entered a large tent that was set up like a meeting room inside. A few Hish waited for them, standing around a table with several documents stacked up with one of two guards watching them while they discussed. Nu'kha was at the far end, being grumpy as usual towards Kaail. They lifted their heads to see A'stea, Kaail, Fi'ka, and Bu'at entering.

"So you came?" One male with red spots called.

"Before you all decided to sneak behind my back, M'aut." A'stea grumbled. Her voice lined with frustration.

The males lowered their heads to the floor, submissive. When they lifted their heads back, another male looked behind her. "Is this the Great White Warrior? The one you told us would come next week?"

A'stea looked back to see Kaail. "Yes. Do you have a problem with that, Shi'en?"

Immediately, Kaail can sense some dissension between these Hish and A'stea. He can see the males were somewhat leaders, being as they acted like they operate this 'hideout' but seem not to want to piss off A'stea. Is she their Leader as well?

"Bu'at." The last male bowed his head to him. "You showed up."

Bu'at smiled. "Well . . . I couldn't stay in the shadows forever, G'uag. Plus, it's a good opportunity to give you more updates."

Kaail glanced at Bu'at. What else are you hiding?

"We'll talk about it later," G'uag grunted, turning to A'stea. "We didn't mean to go behind your back. We were told that you were injured and knowing what your opinion will be—"

"It doesn't matter." A'stea slapped a hand on the table. "I have the same right to know like everyone else. The last time I checked, you gave me a few more months to figure things out."

"Things have changed," M'aut spoke. A'stea sighed deeply, waiting for him to keep going. "The Amengi are starting to kill off servants and sending more patrols out now."

A'stea stiffened. "Starting to kill off?"

Shi'en answered. "We just got word of it. Only rumors in the beginning but got confirmation that the masters are killing those who are suspected of defecting away from the public eyes. Your stunt of gathering more allies and the raid is coming back to bite you."

"That's because you refuse to see my views. Running away from our problems won't solve anything."

"We're only thinking about what's best for our people. We have very little warriors on our side and we don't know who we can trust. And now you brought the Great White Warrior here without our permission."

Everyone turned to Kaail. He stood there unmoving but felt uncomfortable. It seems they don't like me here. He saw a speck of worry in A'stea's eyes when he made contact with her. He held his chest high and stood straight. "I won't tell anyone."

The males flinched back as if they got slapped, probably never expected him to answer. But they went back to the discussion and A'stea smiled at him for it. Again, that warm feeling filled his chest.

M'uat spoke. "Straight to the point, we already gave you months to recruit more fighters, let you bring the plasma container you stole to build your 'inventions' . . . and yet, you brought more problems to us. It's only a matter of time before the masters find us."

"They'll find us regardless of what we do." A'stea raised his hands and walked around in front of them. "That's why we need to stand and fight!" Her voice rising in volume.

The males looked at each other for a moment.

"Everyone is scared," M'uat explained. "Leaving this planet is the safest way for our people. The Amengi don't bother with tracking unwanted servants. We were even talking about stealing a ship and—"

"Are you pauking crazy!?"

A'stea slammed her fists into the table despite the pain in her body, startling everyone. Even Kaail was stunned to see the sudden change of attitude in her. The males flinched back and looked as if they regretted it.

"I risked my life and freedom to bring the weapons needed for the cause when you were against it! Now I hear that you want to steal an entire ship!?" She ground her teeth, holding the anger threatening to burst out. "Who's the idiot now?!"

It went silent in the room. The small moment gave her time to calm herself. This isn't going to help you or anyone. Relax. She took a few breaths, closing her eyes for a few seconds before speaking. "Just . . . give me more time. I can find the resources needed to fight back but hold off any plans until the tournament is over. The Amengi will be focused on that for a few months. Please . . ."

She waited as M'uat, Shi'en, and G'uag conversed with one another. It was the most painful moment she had to endure and it wasn't going to be the last.

Kaail started to understand why A'stea seemed nervous as they got closer to the tent. It didn't seem like the first time she had to do this. But it was still confusing for him. She wants to fight . . . but they want to flee? His head began to hurt trying to understand so he'll have to wait until A'stea explains . . . the only person who trusted him.

After an agonizing minute, the males turned to A'stea with an answer.

"Fine," M'uat said. "We'll hold it off but we're still sticking with our plan. If you don't come up with what you need, we'll have no choice. The meeting is over." He turned to Bu'at. "Can you come with us and tell us the new updates?"

Bu'at looked around before nodding. "Of course."

With that, the three males, Bu'at and the guards left, leaving A'stea, Kaail, Fi'ka, and Nu'kha in the tent. A'stea began to hyperventilate and after a few seconds, she slammed her fists into the chair and screamed.

"Pauk! This is c'jit!"

She slammed her fists again into the table and lowered her forehead on it too. Why? Why? Why?

Kaail was stunned to see her like that. Her frustration was felt throughout the entire room. Even Fi'ka was tense like a tight ball. He couldn't bear to see A'stea like that, defeated in some way or another. He was about to go for her when the male Nu'kha came walking towards her. Despite the temptation to growl, he stood there and listened.

"We'll figure something out. But they do have a point." He moved his hands to her shoulders. "I think it's best to consider—"

A'stea swiped his hands off, pulling away roughly. "Don't even go there, Nu'kha." She shook her head. "I made a promise to free our people from the Amengi and I'll do that. So don't think I'll be swayed so easily."

Nu'kha raised his hand to her once more but pulled back. For some reason or another, Kaail noticed something between them. He didn't like it one bit.

"Well . . . there's nothing we can do for now." Fi'ka approached A'stea slowly, patting her shoulder. "For now, you need some rest. The pain medication will wear out soon and it's late. We'll talk about our plans tomorrow."

A'stea closed her eyes. "Yeah. I guess."

She walked over to Kaail. The exhaustion on her face was clear. "Sorry for you to witness that."

"It's no big deal." He clicked his mandibles. "I agree with Fi'ka. Lets get you some rest."

She nodded in agreement and they began to walk out of the tent, feeling exhausted. Another day was gone but for A'stea . . . it wasn't the end of her struggles.

Hi everyone!

Interesting and stressful meeting. But some cute parts with the pups and maybe some jealously? Is Kaail trying to compete for her? Ooooh, la la. :D

We now know that there's a division amongst themselves of how to be freed of their masters. Of course, many want to take the easiest route and leave but A'stea wants to fight. Both sides have pros and cons to them but with everything around them trying to enslave or kill them, what choice is the best one?

Does anyone even know?

At least Kaail got to be part of it in some way. But what does he think? Will he help them or A'stea?

So many questions to answer for all of us. A struggle to make the right decision for all.

Find out when Chapter 33 comes tomorrow! ;)

Thank you for the comments and kudos! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

Happy Hunting! :))))


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 33

A'stea led Kaail through the tents once more, deciding to head to her place. Fi'ka stayed with them for some time before she decided to help with S'aha with A'stea's duties . . . to help ease her burdens. It had been a long day for all of them. After she left, it was silently awkward for some time.

"So . . ." Kaail asked subtly. "How do you know Bu'at?"

A'stea lifted her head. "I think I remember he was a spy we recruited a while ago. I must have forgotten."

"A spy?"

"Yeah. To help with my side of the cause, I decided to ask for someone on the inside to recruit soldiers for some time. I tasked Fi'ka to do so but told her not to show me who it was in case the Amengi caught him. I never imagined both of you knew each other."

Kaail grunted. "Yeah. I feel as surprised as you are. But I should have known the way he preaches about the Amengi."

"Yeah." She giggles. "I can tell."

After a few minutes of walking, Kaail noticed they were drifting further from the tents and towards the open area of the cavern, populated by very few tents and occupants. "You live far out here?"

"Yeah. I rather have some quiet from all the chaos. When we have time, I can show you how much it can be." She smiled from his view. No kidding . . .

They reached a small tent lining the border of the rocky wall. It was small compared to the others but built almost the same way. But Kaail noticed some trinkets outside hanging. Are those . . . bones?

"Come in."

A'stea leaned a little and pushed the flap out of the way. Kaail followed her inside and felt like he went into another world. There was a fur bed on the far end with candles for light but on the side, a variety of skulls were hung on a wall. To one that was smaller than the palm of his hand that looked like a rat to a massive cat-like one with fangs bigger than its mouth. He'd seen trophies before but this caught him by surprise.

"Is everything okay?" A'stea asked, seeing him frozen on the spot. She follows where he was looking. "I thought you're used to that." She frowned.

"It's just . . ." He had to collect his thoughts. "I didn't expect you to have such things."

She tilted his head. "Why wouldn't I?"

Kaail shook his head. This is so weird. But his curiosity rose as he observed the wall, even reaching for one skull that was right in the middle . . . almost reminded him of a snake. "Where did you get this?"

A'stea moved to his side and smiled. "That was a S'ak-ra. The first kill I ever made. This guy almost tore my leg off when I took my eyes off of it for a split second. He thought he got me but I tore away and decapitated it. Left a pretty bad scar . . ." She turned her leg to show a jagged scar up her thigh. "But it was worth it."

"But why keep them all?"

She squinted her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Only the masters keep them for bragging rights . . . of how their warriors defeated them in battle. Why would you practice the same thing?"

As soon as he asked, he almost regretted it. Her face contorted into a bit of frustration and disappointment. She never liked being compared to the masters but she couldn't blame him. He probably never saw this without assuming the usual.

She sighed and looked up to the wall. "It tells the story of a person's lifetime. To look into the face of death and survive to see it again. This isn't just for bragging rights . . . it's showing the prowess of an honorable warrior."

Kaail saw a flicker of light in her eyes as she looked at each skull, began talking about the hunts she went on and the tales that followed and even showing how she got some of her scars. Hearing her words made the gears in his head turn. Honor, huh?

A'stea sighs and turns to her bed. Exhaustion was taking over her body. She slumps on the edge and leans forward. Her hair falling to cover her like a curtain. It had been a long day and her back was starting to hurt along with her ribs. The effects of the medication were wearing off. She was so distracted that she'd forgotten Kaail was standing over her. She almost jumped in her shoes when she looked up.

"What is it?" She suppressed a grunt of pain.

"What happened at the meeting?" Kaail asked. He didn't know if it was the right time but seeing what went on with no information, it was eating at him.

A'stea looked down. "Yeah. I forgot you didn't know. This is what I get for screwing my plans."

She closed her eyes. You might as well tell him.

She patted at the spot next to her. At first, he was hesitant to come near but seeing her eyes waiting for him, he decided. He came to the bed, softly lowering himself to sit. The bed dipped and creaked a little but settled eventually. It was quiet for a moment until she spoke.

"As I said before, it's complicated and I apologize for my earlier behavior. I've been dealing with those idiots for so long it's become tiring."

"I can tell." He thrilled.

"Yeah." She said. "I've been playing tug-a-war in finding a way to free the Hish from the Amengi."

"Free the Hish?"

Kaail had to repeat it in his head. The idea itself was almost unbelievable if not stupid. His mind tried to weigh what they meant. Take over? Fight the Amengi? Or something else? The thinking alone was enough to cause a migraine. He waited to get his focus back before saying something he'll regret. Maybe there's more to it.

He watched as A'stea nodded. "We can't keep living like this. The Amengi are nothing but monsters, abusing their power and technology to dominate worlds. And for what? They aren't gods or invincible at that."

She got to her feet and began pacing back and forth in front of him. "I've seen too much torture and death to let the Hish be treated this way. All of us agree that this is what we want. Imagine having the freedom to make your own decisions . . . to follow your path without retribution from another."

She stopped and took a breath after losing it during her rant. But it was a truth that she felt so strongly about for so long. Even more, before she arrived on this planet with the masters and met her Hish friends . . . and Kaail.

It wasn't lost on him. The passion she was giving was like seeing a fire rising to the sky with no limitations. A wind that no wall or building can stand up to or a tsunami that can break through even the toughest of metal. There was no doubt in that. Still, he knew there was more to it than meets the eyes. There were always costs to what someone wants.

A'stea sighed in exhaustion, coming back to sit next to Kaail. "But the problem is . . . we're fighting over how to obtain that freedom or how to keep it afterward."

Kaail clicked his mandibles. "Like what that male said . . . M'uat was it?"

She nodded. "They are part of the leadership that governs this cavern of servants and defected warriors. They want to leave this planet and settle somewhere far away from this. Thinking of stealing a ship of all things." She clawed at her head, lowering to face the floor.

"But you don't want to do that?"

Kaail recalled her argument about standing their ground. It was starting to make sense now. The three males in the tent sided with leaving. It's understandable. There were few warriors amongst them, including himself, and the 'clan' was mostly made up of servants who were used to obeying orders. They were cowards in the face of danger and the instinct to fight or flight was strong in them. They would go for flight at the first choice.

But not A'stea.

Knowing her for a while, she wasn't the type to run away. No . . . she'll fight to the death if she has to. Throughout all of his young life, he never faced someone quite like her. She was ooman . . . a weaker being. And yet, she would be the first to raise her weapon and charge into battle. Much like any Hish warrior he'd seen. But her reasons are what also makes her different.

She doesn't fight for herself . . . She'll fight for everyone.

Kaail tucked him mandibles, being eerily quiet while waiting for A'stea to respond. The frustration on her face was clear.

"I've seen what the masters can do. They're ruthless and will stop at nothing to get what they want."

At that moment, both turned to each other. A'stea couldn't help but feel a pain in her chest. And secretly, it reciprocated in Kaail as well, seeing her down like that.

"They won't let us leave." She turns away. "That's why we need to stay and fight. All I need to finish the weapon and gather more of the warrior class. If the majority comes in our favor, it might be possible."

Kaail looked down, grumbling. "It won't be easy. The servants are nothing but skittish and frightened by anything. It's the way things are."

"Just because it is . . . doesn't mean it should be."

Before Kaail could say anymore, A'stea stood from the bed and suddenly changed her tune. She smiled as if nothing was bothering her. "Well . . . I think it's time to get some rest."

Kaail grunted. "I agree." He stood up. "I'll be heading out now."

He suddenly saw the surprised look on her face. "You're leaving?" She sounded more desperate than she hoped. "It's already late at night."

"I have to return. My master will suspect something if I don't."

Kaail bit his inner mouth a little. That time when Master Thu'at looked at him at the prisons was worrisome. It was like he knew something was going on. Whether his master believed it or not, it was already cutting it close. But as he turned for the exit, he stopped when A'stea lowered her gaze in a sorrowful way. As much as he was right, she felt something inside that wanted him to stay. But why?

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked.

Her head lifted quickly. "I mean . . ." She began to twiddle her fingers. "If you like to . . . I was going to give a tour of the place. You know . . . to warm up to everyone and vice versa. And—"

"I'll stay."

A'stea popped her head up, eyes widened. I was not expecting him to respond so quickly. "Really?"

Kaail saw her eyes perk a little. He only said that to keep her from mumbling so much . . . but maybe there was something else. Either way, he told her he would stay without thinking so he could do nothing but comply. Me and my big mouth.

But her smile pushed the doubt away.

"Okay. Then you can take the bed tonight. I'll sleep on the ground."

He growled. "No. You can have the bed. I'm used to sleeping on the ground."

It wasn't a total lie. There were nights when he would dream of things that he couldn't understand or about his past. That was a subject he'd rather not talk about. Too painful right now. He sat on the ground next to the bed, being watched by A'stea as he laid on his back, facing towards the ceiling.

She didn't like the idea, seeing that he was a guest of hers but there was no use in arguing with a seven-foot warrior like himself. And she was too exhausted to fight anyway. She sighed and blew out the candles until darkness came. She shuffled herself under the fur covers, adjusting a little to find the right spot. She takes one more look at him but he keeps to the ceiling.

"Goodnight, Kaail."

He didn't say anything, merely grumbling. She closes her eyes and lets sleep take her. Although the day was long, she felt content. But it wouldn't be long after she fell into a deep slumber that the nightmares would return.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A few hours passed but Kaail was still far from sleep. He was full of energy, questions that were keeping him awake. He was so distracted that he didn't say goodnight to A'stea before she fell asleep, as much as he wanted to.

Be free? Fight against the Amengi? That's suicide.

He didn't have the heart to say it like that earlier. He didn't want that smile to disappear but he had his reservations. The masters were in charge for a reason. Since the beginning of time on this planet, they had complete dominance over their ancestors and species as a whole. Their technology is far superior to even his weapons. There's no way the Hish can be free. Neither fleeing or fighting is an option.

And yet . . . he had to consider what A'stea had said and done over the period he'd known her.

She was strong . . . very strong. And stubborn but for good reason. Kaail admired that side of her, never seeing in anyone else or even close to it. The conviction in her eyes was there and it didn't waver a bit as he spoke to her. Her hazel eyes though could be soft and gentle. Such a strange creature.

He smiled a little, throwing his arms under his head to cushion over the bare ground. For some reason or another, he couldn't help but think of what she said.

What is it like to be free?

He closed his eyes and let his imagination run with that thought.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The first thing he saw was an open field, green, and full of life with a few trees standing strong. It was bright and small creatures crawled and flew around him without a care in the world. The twin suns were beaming above so brightly that he didn't think it was possible. Inside, he felt calm and secure.

Kaail . . .

He heard someone's voice calling. As soon as he turned around, he saw A'stea standing a few feet away. Why is she here? She didn't move but she smiled at him. Her hazel eyes brightened like stars. A warm feeling grew in his chest, causing his heart to beat faster in joy. He smiled back as he began to go to her, thinking of one thought.

If we were free, then can we . . ?

But then, he stopped.

Kaail watched as A'stea's smile disappeared. She drew back as if in pain, holding her shoulders as if the world around her was crumbling. As if matching her, everything around them grew dark. The twin suns vanished and the plains began to turn to dust. The creatures vanished. Kaail didn't like this one bit.

"A'stea!"

He called for her but she didn't budge. Instead, she looked up to him. Small streaks of red blood were coming out from the corner of her eyes and weren't stopping. Her hands were covered in crimson red.

"A'stea!"

When he tried to move, his feet were stuck to the ground. His body refused to move. Kaail roared, trying to budge but noticed heavy chains bound his wrists and ankles. He was trapped. He roared again until he saw a huge face emerge from behind A'stea. At first, he couldn't see but after focusing, he realized it was the face of Master Thu'at.

His eyes widened and his body froze like ice. He could do nothing as his master's yellow eyes looked down at A'stea. She turned around, almost giving out a shriek as Master Thu'at opened his mouth and chomped down on her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kaail opened his eyes with a gasp. He saw that he was back in the dark confines of the tent. It took him a few moments to get himself to calm down. What the pauk was that? He lifted his head a little to release an arm and rub his temple, feeling the strain of a migraine coming.

But then, he heard whining from the bed above. A'stea? He got to his feet without hesitation and looked over to see that she'd kicked off the fur sheets. Her eyes were shut so she was asleep but she kept whining and moaning. Is she alright?

Kaail cautiously walks towards her side and looks down to see what was wrong. To his horror, he saw deep gashes in her arms, pooling with red blood. It didn't take long before he saw stains under her nails and more on her fingers. She whined again and scratched into her arms once more.

His heart dropped in his chest. The feeling of despair overwhelmed him when he realized . . . She was having a nightmare too.

Hi everyone!

So Kaail got a little update on what's going in within A'stea's group. One side that wants to flee and start a new life or stay and fight for what's right. Both options are understandable but it's the difficult decision of choosing one that will change everything.

It's a nice moment with Kaail and A'stea, showing her trophies (like you know who . . . lol) and talking about being free. Kaail is starting to think about what it's like to be free (maybe with A'stea . . .). But the nightmares of the Amengi are still there, haunting him. Such a tug of war inside him.

But is he the only one? Or is A'stea living the same nightmare as himself? What will he do? Hmmm . . .

Find out when Chapter 34 comes tomorrow! ;)

Thank you for the comments (IanAlphaAxel and OddTerraDragon) and kudos! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

And I promise that more loving scenes will be coming this week. I hope you enjoy it! ;)))

Happy Hunting! :))))


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 34

The dream was surreal.

The darkness swirling around like hands pressing to keep her down. Fear rose in her . . . the instinct of any creature for survival. Trapped in a corner, she wanted to get out . . . but it was endless.

She tried to blink in the hopes that she would see the light. But there was nothing and it got worse when she started to hear voices. The same ones . . .

We made you . . . You obey us . . .

She shook her head. No . . .

She knew who it was. She didn't need to see but it made it worse. Their voices coming closer as if pushing through the darkness. She thrashed harder than before. But it was futile.

You belong to us. You will do as we tell you.

Appearing in front of her, a small being was curled on the bottomless ground. Cat-like whimpers screeched in her ears. A little focus and she could see a pool of yellowish blood. The smell it brought was foul and she tried to plug her nose.

Finish what you started.

Another figure appeared but more like a floating head. Her eyes widened in despair when she saw it was an Engineer. Their expressionless face, added with the dark void they had for eyes, was enough to make her body shake. The Engineer looked down at the fetal form and she followed. It raised its head from its clawed hands and looked up.

Her heart dropped like a rock into the sea. The cat humanoid was covered in blood, decorating all over its fur. The source of it was no question as she saw its eyes were gone, plucked out in pieces. Still, it felt like it was staring at her. Her skin began to crawl.

Why . . ?

The being called. She opened her mouth but she couldn't speak. Her voice refused to answer like she swallowed something large.

I didn't do anything to you . . . Why are you doing this?

She shook her head.

The Engineer's head grew bigger, getting closer and overwhelming her senses. She was frozen in terror.

Finish it. Do what you were made to do.

"No . . ." She whispered. But her body began to move of its own accord. Her legs moved her closer. Her hands reached like claws. She saw a glimpse of the same yellow blood soaking her fingertips. The cat humanoid curled back like a trapped animal. The Engineer's breath came like a vortex.

Kill it.

She moved closer, reaching further to the small being.

No . . .

Coming closer . . . she couldn't stop.

Kill it!

She screamed.

NO!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"A'stea!"

She snapped her eyes wide open, meeting Kaail's. He had his hands on her shoulders, shaking her slightly. Her body was covered in sweat and her chest felt so tight. It took almost a few minutes to get her breath back. "Wha . . ?"

"Are you alright?" He clicked his mandibles nervously.

A'stea didn't answer. Her body was shaking uncontrollably. When she pressed her fingers to her forehead, she felt something wet and warm. As soon as she pulled it back, she gasped as she saw red blood smeared over her skin. Tugging away from Kaail, she glanced at her arms, realizing she inflicted wounds on herself. Some scratches were still oozing. Oh no . . . Not again. Scared, she moved away from the bed and kneeled at the farthest corner. Her back facing him.

"A'stea. What's wrong?"

She held herself tighter. "It's nothing. Just leave me be."

"You need to get treated." He sounded more and more worried.

"I'm fine." She made her voice louder. "They'll heal. I . . . just need a moment."

She didn't know what to say that would make him understand. This wasn't the first time this has happened. There have been nights where she had nightmares of her pasts while others she didn't dream at all. No good dreams have come. She didn't feel like she deserved them anyway. After everything she'd done . . . This was her comeuppance.

Kaail watched her curled into a ball. This was the opposite of what A'stea had shown him of herself. Before she was brave and stubborn. Now . . . she was no more than a frightened pup.

That must have been some nightmare. He glanced at her arms, seeing old scars that were too similar to the new ones. This isn't the first time.

"A'stea." He called again. And like before, she didn't move. It worried him a lot but this scene was far too familiar . . . of a time he wished he'd forgotten. He closed his eyes, remembering his vague past that was almost gone from his mind but still there.

You are ours.

Kaail opened his eyes and with strong conviction, he walked over to her. At first, she tried to meld into the tent wall as if she could disappear right then and there. He was only two or three feet away that she swiped her arm at him.

"Just go away!"

She swiped again before turning back around. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

Before she could yell at him again, his arms covered her like steel bars. A'stea tried to fight it off, scrambling to get freed. She clawed at him but it was useless. He didn't try to retaliate, only staying still and waiting for her to quiet down. Eventually, she did. With her body exhausted, she slumped against him but breathing heavily. Kaail smelled something metallic in the air, wondering if it was her blood that was making it.

"Calm down, A'stea." He pulled her closer to him. "Breathe."

As much as she wanted to protest, his words were sound. A'stea closed her eyes and took deep breaths. That, along with the warmth from his body, got her to finally relax but exhausted. She swiped beads of sweat from her forehead. Damn it.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Kaail asked. She nodded.

"What was it about?"

She shook her head this time. "It's nothing. But I'm fine now. I need some rest."

A'stea tried to go back to the bed but Kaail had other plans. He carried her to the bed like she was weightless and laid her down. She was too stunned to do anything, even more, when Kaail moved to lay next to her, keeping her back to him as he held her. Her mind was going in different directions. What is he doing?

"Get some rest. I'll stay until you fall asleep."

Again, some part of him was at a loss. Putting her to bed was one thing but lying with her . . . he shook his head. But deep down, she needed comfort. It was . . . natural. At first, he could feel her tense into a rock against him but after a while, she softens. It fueled his desire to be close to her, tightening his grip just enough not to crush her. He glanced at her arms, noting that most were starting to coagulate.

That's good . . . He sighed.

A'stea stayed still as he moved against her. It was shocking but he felt nice. Despite having tough scales, there were soft parts of his body that entice her to be closer. His dreadlocks fell over her shoulder like a warm coat. He's such a strange creature. But it was welcomed. The uneasy feeling disappeared and she felt at peace. Before sleep took over, she reached for his hand draped over her stomach, and held it tightly. He tensed against her but then relaxed. She closed her eyes and smiled.

As she slept, Kaail was hoping to leave as soon as he could. Although he promised to stay with her, he needed to get out of here, or else someone will suspect something. But when he looked down at her sleeping form, he didn't know what to think. She was warm . . . soft . . . and beautiful. No matter what everyone else said.

Kaail lowered his head slowly, making sure not to disturb her until he was looking at the back of her head. At such proximity, he could smell the honey on her. He hesitated for a moment but he couldn't hold back. He buried his face into her hair and inhaled deeply. His body trembled immediately. Her scent was potent and lovely. It had a strange effect, causing his body to heat up but also allowed sleep to take over. He didn't fight it this time and let out a soft purr that grew in intensity. Kaail closed his eyes and drifted into a deep slumber, holding her small hand in his while his other moved of its own accord, wrapping around her waist to pull her closer.

In his opinion, it was the best night he'd ever slept. And for her as well.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A figure stood watching them from outside of the tent. He'd heard the scream of A'stea from not far away, knowing she was having a nightmare. She clearly expressed that she didn't want to be disturbed whenever it happened. It was a common occurrence but it bothered him.

Little did he know that the Hish male . . . Kaail . . . was inside, holding her in a tight embrace as they slept. His chest stung badly. He debated whether to go in and confront them. Maybe I should . . . but not?

"Nu'kha!"

It was a hushed yell but it drew his attention to his back. He grunted in annoyance, realizing it was Fi'ka. She didn't look happy, crossing her arms and tapping a foot on the ground. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"A'stea was screaming again."

"Yeah, I know. She had the nightmare again but she stopped. I'm assuming she went to sleep?"

Nu'kha turned around, growling softly.

"She's with Kaail?"

His body tensed. "Yeah."

He heard her come closer. The temptation to turn around and roar to get her away was high. He knew what was coming and Fi'ka wasn't about to let him off the hook. She stopped a few inches behind him, glancing through the slit of the tent and seeing A'stea and Kaail sleeping together.

"She's okay." She sighed in relief. "Good."

Nu'kha growled. "How is that good? He's the Great White Warrior and she'd allowed him not only in the hideout but also in her bed. Don't you think she's being irrational?"

"I don't think 'she's' the one being irrational." She emphasized the 'she' part.

Nu'kha puffed, hearing Fi'ka move closer.

"If she trusts him enough to allow him this close, there's a good reason for it. A'stea would never allow someone she distrusts to introduce us. He earned it, just as well all had to."

She rattled her mandibles. "But you don't seem to know how to let go."

Nu'kha couldn't take it anymore. With a swift turn, he forced his face inches in hers and opened his mandibles in a silent growl. But Fi'ka wasn't going to back down so easily. Instead of cowering, she glares into his eyes with her arms crossed over her chest. "You're not dissuading me that easily."

"You only knew him for a short time and you already trust him?" He growled. "He'll hurt her."

"And you haven't?"

Nu'kha froze in shock. He pulled slowly away as Fi'ka kept her eyes on him.

She sighed in frustration. "I know that you worry because you still care about A'stea. I get it. But you had your chance and blew it. I thought you agreed with her to be friends from now on. What you had between you and A'stea didn't work out but that doesn't give you an excuse to berate and stalk her when she's with another male."

Nu'kha walked past her and took a few steps until stopping. His head hung low and his shoulder slumped. "What does he have that I don't?"

It was a question that he didn't expect to get a clear answer, especially from Fi'ka. But she tried anyway.

"I don't know. But A'stea sees it. And if she's happy with him, then I'll support her as best as I can. Who knows? Maybe they might find a way to be free together and help us achieve the same."

Fi'ka walks to his side and pats his shoulder, smiling a little. "Only time will tell. Get to know him more and you might find out."

With that, she walks past him and heads for the tents in the darkness, leaving Nu'kha by himself to think.

Get to know him? He huffed. I know too much already . . . what he's capable of.

He glanced behind him once more and almost regretted it. His chest stung once more and he decided to leave before he does something stupid. He knew A'stea better than everyone else. That male claims to understand her? Does she know everything?

He tightens his fists, digging into his palms until it leaves a trail of green blood behind him.

We will see.

Hi everyone!

Some nightmare they both have. Kaail had one that seemed all too real and A'stea had one that she seemed all too familiar. Could it be her past catching up to her? What has she done that was so horrible? Will Kaail know?

But at least, it brought them together. Such a sweet moment between them as they comfort each other in such rough times. Their bond is growing stronger and stronger as time passes by.

But of course, it's never without its troubles. Nu'kha is very suspicious of Kaail but it seems that there's something else to it. Fi'ka comes to defend them both. Such a good friend . . . to willingly accept Kaail in such a short time and know how deep their bond is.

But I'm scared of what Nu'kha is plotting. What is he going to do?

Why can't Kaail and A'stea get a break? In the world they live in, there may not be such a thing. Only time will tell.

Find out when Chapter 35 comes tomorrow! ;)

Thank you for the comments (IanAlphaAxel and Shaloven) and kudos! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

And more love scenes are coming. This week will be dedicated to giving some hope for the two characters. I hope you enjoy it! ;)))

Happy Hunting! :))))


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 35

One day turned into several of them. A week had gone by so fast but not enough for Kaail. There was so much that A'stea taught him, explaining how their hideout work and how the Hish made such an underground city work. There were areas for the training of the young and others interested in defending themselves. A place for the pups to play and run, to be free as they saw fit as their parents took care of chores. A bustling city, much different than the world above but A'stea and Kaail enjoyed each other's company . . . and it was the center of attention to everyone.

"And that's where we store the meat to distribute to everyone. Everything is gathered to give to everyone."

A'stea and Kaail were strolling along for another part of the tour, looking at a massive tent with many sorts of smell that made his mouth water. He wasn't one to be starving like this but seeing the tons of meat was almost insatiable.

"You better hold off your stomach until tonight."

"Tonight?" He trilled, surprised.

"Yeah. It seems that everyone wants to celebrate."

Kaail stopped in his tracks, causing A'stea to turn around in confusion. He clicked his mandibles for a moment and then scratched his head. "Celebrate what?"

A'stea paused but then giggled into her mouth. "Celebrate being alive and well. And to welcome you and the new recruits."

"New recruits?"

"Yeah. The guards that ambushed us a few days ago."

He squinted his eyes. It didn't make sense that they would allow some Hish guards to join them after what they did. But A'stea did explain before that they didn't mean it, only following orders from the Amengi. A common theme around here.

"And you knew about this?"

Right then and there, A'stea turned her head slightly to the side, trying to cover the small blush coming into her cheeks. "Well . . . I thought it best to get yourself acquainted more with the others. Having a celebration gets rid of all the worries and fears for a while. It lifts your spirit and all."

She shakes her head and looks at him with a smile. "I think it will be good for you."

Kaail snorts. "I don't do parties. It sounds ridiculous."

He immediately regrets saying that part when he saw A'stea lower her head. Her eyes filled with disappointment. It was true that he wasn't exactly a social butterfly. He'd rather be in his own space where no one else can judge him. This place was no different. He kept seeing the stares at him and most weren't out of curiosity. But then again, that was a few days ago and it seemed to grow less and less.

And secretly, he didn't want to disappoint A'stea . . . especially given what happened a few nights ago with the nightmare she had. And his own that still bothered him to this point.

He sighed. "Alright. You win."

A'stea perks up, smiling. "Good. You'll like it. Trust me."

Kaail tilted his head and saw her hazel eyes glowing in brilliance. He couldn't help but smile back. But just as they were about to continue their way, someone called A'stea's name. They turned around and saw Fi'ka coming to them, jumping in excitement but puffing for air when she reached them. Bu'at was not far behind but he took his time.

"Fi'ka." A'stea asked. "What's wrong?"

Her friend took a minute before she got it out. "Where have you've been?! We need to get primed up for the party!"

A'stea pulled her head back, surprised. "Primed up?"

Fi'ka nodded her head like a fast jackhammer, making Bu'at chuckle and Kaail froze in confusion. "You promised that when you finally came to a celebration, I would get you dressed up. You promised!"

It was eerily quiet where all four of them stood. Even a few Hish walking by noticed. Not liking it at all, A'stea shook her head in frustration. "Fine then." She pointed her finger at Fi'ka. "But I'm not going to wear a dress."

Fi'ka's eyes lit up like a pup who got a present. "Of course." She turns to Kaail. "Pardon me but I have to borrow her for a while. Is that alright with you?"

Kaail was still getting used to Fi'ka being so comfortable around him now. A few days ago, she would have attacked him without hesitation. Now, it's like he couldn't get away from her. At least she's alright with me. But in his shock and confusion, he reluctantly nodded his head to Fi'ka's request.

"Then let us go."

Without giving A'stea time to say goodbye, Fi'ka already dragged her away from Bu'at and Kaail. She allowed a few feet separation before she released herself from her friend's grip.

"Are you out of your mind?" She growled, which did nothing.

"Come on, A'stea." Fi'ka leaned her head closer as they walked together. "I want to do something with that hair anyway."

A'stea glanced to her friend and could feel that there's more to her plan than what she's saying. "What is it, Fi'ka? What are you plotting?"

"Oh, nothing." But then, her friend leans closer until her inner mouth is next to her ear. Her mandibles grazing over her skin. "I just thought you want to look good for a certain someone."

She glanced for a second to see Fi'ka raising the muscles above her eyes a few times. A'stea felt her cheeks burn again as she turned away. Her lips quivered a bit, making it a little harder to speak out what she wanted to. "Fine. When did you jump on the boat with Kaail being your friend."

Fi'ka said nothing and kept dragging her away from them. She feared the plan she was getting herself into. But at the same time, a part of her was excited for what's to come.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

By the time it was late evening and almost dark, the celebration was on its way. Several huge bonfires were up with many gathered all around it. The sounds were deafening. A mix of roars and cheers with pups giggling and running around. The smell of cooking meat was everywhere, although it was unusual. Hish could eat it raw but not a necessity.

"Where are they?"

Kaail grumbled impatiently. It had been several hours since he last saw A'stea and got no word of when she'll be coming back to him. A heavy weight was growing in his chest, not certain what it was or why he was feeling it now. He leaned against the pole of a tent and watched the servants dine and celebrate.

"Come on, Kaail." Bu'at rattled his mandibles. "They'll come. Fi'ka is well known to be precise when it comes to things."

"What things?"

Bu'at chuckled. "You'll see, my friend."

Right on cue, both of them saw Fi'ka coming towards them from around the corner. The first thing Kaail noticed was the change in clothing. Instead of the usual leather loincloth and bra, she was wearing a formal gown that was spit in the middle to reveal her midsection. The slivers of gold etched into a swirling pattern, glowing brightly with the bonfires nearby.

"Fi'ka . . ." Bu'at's voice cracked a little, surprising Kaail. "You look gorgeous." He bowed his head to her.

"Shut up." She scolded him playfully. "I saved this for a special occasion."

"I can tell." A purr erupted from Bu'at's chest.

Kaail had to hold his stomach together, seeing his friend flirting with Fi'ka of all things. Really? Now?

"Where's A'stea?" He asked a little too patiently.

He watched as both stared at each other until Fi'ka turned around to the corner she recently came around. "Come on out."

It was a minute before someone came around the corner of a tent. Kaail fought the urge to just walk over and see if it was her. But it was quickly replaced with shock as he saw A'stea come. But what he saw was nothing he'd expected and it brought a scramble of feelings that made his body burn.

Like Fi'ka, she was dressed in a similar design of a gown but with silver markings that outlined the shape of her body. Her midsection was exposed and she was wearing leather sandals that contemplated it. What caught him off guard was that her long, black hair was tied into many dreadlocks like the Hish with several silver bands as he called them. They shined with the glow of the fire . . . along with her eyes. He couldn't look away.

For some reason, she was nervous. Fi'ka promised that she wouldn't make her wear a dress but her persistence was equal to her stubbornness. She thought that it was only going to be a few moments but it took hours and the party was already starting. Annoyed as she was, it quickly dissipated into nervousness when they headed back to Kaail and Bu'at. Thoughts about what his reaction was becoming unbearable. Stop it already.

As soon as she saw the shocked expression in his red eyes, she stuttered. "What? Do I look bad?"

Geez, A'stea. That's the first thing you ask?

It was silent for a moment with Bu'at and Fi'ka looking back and forth in between. Kaail had his mandibles clamped to his inner mouth so hard that they began to prick at his skin. He was like a frozen statue until he saw all eyes were on him, especially A'stea's. He swallowed deeply and lets some of the steam out from inside himself.

"You . . . look different."

She tilted her head. "In a bad way?"

He shook his head. "Far from it. You look . . ." Again, he hesitated.

Just get it over with!

"Beautiful . . ."

A'stea widened her eyes in shock but then relaxed. Hearing him said that is what she needed. A smile grew in her as the warmth in her chest did. Kaail felt secretly the same, almost threatening to release his musk in reaction.

"Good." Fi'ka chirps. "The party has started and I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry!" Bu'at snorted.

Fi'ka tilted her head and turned around to head towards the center of the party. Bu'at followed, leaving Kaail and A'stea at the back of the party.

"What are those things in your hair?" Kaail inspected the closest one, noticing some writing embedded into it.

"Oh, this." She raised one of her dreads. "It's a little decoration I made, symbolizing all my achievements on hunts. Much like the trophies back at my tent."

Kaail hummed. "They look good on you."

A'stea smiled weakly, embarrassed a little. "Thanks. Maybe I'll make some for you if you like."

He turned away with a playful snort. Not really into that. They kept walking but he moved an arm behind her to keep up the pace. She tensed and then allowed him to hold her close, smiling out of his view. It feels good.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The party went well on into the night with no signs of slowing down. Some of the Hish brought about instruments that were no more than drums and other things. Many Hish danced in an open field with no care in the world, moving in unison with the entire group. It was more relaxed since the pups went to bed early.

A'stea, Kaail, Fi'ka, and Bu'at managed to get food in time before they ran out of the limited supply to give out. It was the best tasting meat ever. Kaail had a few pieces that the masters prepared for him but they were only to boost his strength and keep him fit. This was different. The meat was flavored and cooked particularly and Kaail guzzled it down at the last bite. A'stea had to hold in a giggle when she saw him like that.

For now, they watched as the Hish danced while the spectators clapped and roared in celebration. The drums beat at a medium pace until they stopped and the dancers bowed to end their performance.

"That was good," Fi'ka spoke, nuzzling her shoulder on A'stea's.

"Yeah, it was. They were pretty good." She looked to Kaail by her side. "What do you think?"

He sighed. "They are good. I've never seen such a celebration. I mean . . . not like this."

"Of course." She smiled, shoving him a little. "It's the happiest place on the planet."

"You said it!" Bu'at raised a glass of c'ntlip and dunked it in his mouth. It was a shock to Kaail that they even have such a beverage. He would have drunk more but he wasn't in the mood. His attention was on something else . . . or rather someone.

"Are you having a good time?" He had to ask, making sure A'stea was alright despite seeing the smile on her face.

"I'm good."

He watched as she looked around. His eyes followed, seeing the happiness in everyone around. Everyone's happy . . . He glanced at A'stea. She's happy.

His eyes softened at her form . . . her beauty. His heart began to race and time seemed to slow down. To see her smile . . . to see her happy . . . was something he never thought he desired until now.

Everyone's attention turned when a Hish female came to the center of the dance floor. "It's time for the K'ira-an."

Roars and clicks from the Hish, mostly males, rang into the air. It almost made Kaail jump from how sudden it was. The female Hish moved from their spots and went to the dance floor eagerly.

"What's going on?" Kaail asked, a little confused as to what's happening.

But before A'stea could answer him, Fi'ka comes butting in again. I swear that female is going to get on my nerves!

"Come on, A'stea! Let us go!"

"Wait . . ." She tried to pull away. "Hold your horses!"

"Come on!"

Fi'ka yanked harder and managed to get A'stea away from Kaail. He was tempted to pull her back to him and teach the female some respect. But Bu'at stopped him before he could say or do anything before they went to the dance floor, joining with the others.

"It's okay, Kaail. It's just a special dance."

"A dance?"

Bu'at nodded and then pointed to the female group. "It's when all the female Hish joins together to perform in front of everyone. But it had a certain condition and it's the most anticipated part."

Kaail tilted his head. Anticipated part? His friend smirked and looked back to the dance floor. "You'll see. Watch."

All of a sudden, the females and A'stea moved into position, forming several circles within themselves and lowered their heads in a bow. As soon as they straightened up, the drums began to beat at a slow pace. Kaail watched as the females began to move, bending their arms in such precise flow. They twirled around in their places, swaying back and forth in unison. The males watching were fascinated. Somehow, Kaail could hear a few purrs around him. But his eyes never left A'stea who stood in the middle, seemingly nervous.

The beating of the drums began to pick up the pace and that's when the females began to move in a circle. They would stop once in a while to do some kind of move and then continue. But every time they did, the crowds would roar in joy. It only confused Kaail even more but the dance was mesmerizing, especially seeing A'stea move with such flow. It made her exotic like he was seeing something rare. To him . . . she was.

But then, the females stopped and the drums began to quiet down, replaced with the eagerness of the males surrounding them. The energy had risen to a new level.

"Oh! This is the special part I was talking about." Bu'at commented.

Kaail saw the females split open a little until the outer circle of them was right at the edge of the dance floor. Each one raised their hands and guided them to someone in the crowd. Soon, more Hish joined in and he noticed it was all males.

"What's going on?" Kaail leaned closer to Bu'at.

"So this is the part where the females get to choose a partner to dance with them."

Partner? Dance with them?

Bu'at chirped, seeing Kaail's wild expression. "I told you. It's the best part of the K'ira-an. Although, I never have seen A'stea participate in this, let alone choose a partner. But who knows?" He emphasizes the last part, nudging Kaail's shoulder, much to his irritation.

Kaail watched as each female chooses a male to be their partner, hearing the purrs and clicks of mandibles as they met. A'stea had yet to choose and seemed like she wasn't into it . . . until he noticed Fi'ka whispering something in her ear. What is she planning?

She splits away and goes for a male that was a little taller than herself. As for A'stea, she stood there until her eyes flickered to him. They exchanged looks that almost made Kaail tremble for a moment until she smiled. The next thing he knew, she raised her hand in his direction.

He heard the soft gasps and then seeing many turn to him. The drums were still going but it was silent in his hearing. He didn't know what was going on but something told him it was serious.

"That's interesting," Bu'at spoke in awe.

"What?" Kaail whispered.

His friend paused for the moment, letting the tension linger for a few seconds.

"She's chosen you."

Hi everyone!

What a party that's going on! It goes to show that even the Hish need a break. And good to have during such dark times to have some fun :)

But Fi'ka and Bu'at are not going to let the two lovebirds alone. Maybe even planning to get them together. It's really sweet but also stressful for Kaail and A'stea. But I guess it might have worked out since A'stea had chosen him to dance with her.

Will something happen between them? Maybe something . . . good? Ooohhhh :D

Find out when Chapter 36 comes tomorrow! And I can assure you that this is the chapter everyone has been waiting for in some way. The start of something wonderful. ;)

Thank you for the comments (Shalovem, IanAlphaAxel. OddTerraDragon and Casiopaya) and kudos! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

Happy Hunting! :))))


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 36

This is not what she planned for.

Fi'ka was taking her on a roller coaster ride, dressing her up and now getting her to participate in the K'ira-an that she never liked to do. The last time she attempted to join, it didn't end well. Of course, that was during a time when Nu'kha and herself were starting to fall apart. Ever since she didn't want any part of it and just enjoyed the time watching them.

But now, she was right in the middle and had no choice but to dance with the other females. Fi'ka was close by while they moved with the beating of the drums. Her eyes would drift over to where Kaail was and almost blushed at how intense his focus was on her.

But the time came when the drums slowed down. Oh boy . . . this is it.

A'stea had to choose a partner to dance with. There weren't any other males except for Kaail but he didn't know how to move or what this dance was about other than what Bu'at was giving him . . . and he wasn't a reliable source. What do I do?

Fi'ka came to her side for a few seconds, whispering in her ear. "What are you waiting for?"

She didn't answer, lowering her gaze to the floor. Should I? Will he reject me? Will everyone think this might be wrong? She didn't understand why she was feeling this way.

"If you like him, then do it. Does it matter what everyone else thinks?"

When she heard Fi'ka say that, A'stea opened her eyes in realization. She never really cared what anyone else thinks. She knows that what she felt in her heart is what matters. And right now, it wanted to be with him. In the past, she tried to deny it but she couldn't help but answer its call. Fi'ka pulled away with a smile as A'stea looked to Kaail.

After a moment, she smiled. Take a chance. Slowly, she raises her hand toward him.

She saw everyone turn their heads towards Kaail and it made her a bit nervous if that would put him off. But to her surprise and excitement, he begins to walk towards her, weaving through bodies that kept their eyes on him until he was right next to her.

For a moment, neither moved nor said anything. A'stea could tell he was out of his element, feeling out of place. His fingers twitched, a sign of being nervous if she didn't already see it in his red eyes. Was this a bad idea?

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

"I don't . . ." His tusks scraped together. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

For some reason or another that she couldn't pin, she began to giggle softly. It was hard to imagine Kaail acting this way. A warrior of his status . . . now seemingly as simple-minded as a pup. Confused, he tilted his head and squeezed his eyes together. "What?"

A'stea smiled. "It's okay. Just follow my lead and you'll be fine."

He didn't have time to ask anymore when the drums began to beat louder again. The other pairs moved to face each other and bow. He watched as A'stea did the same, waiting patiently for him until he did. As soon as they finished, the dance began to go rapidly and the cheers of spectators grew.

A'stea was the first to make a move, mirroring the other females as they twirled around the males with such flow of her body. It made her look like a goddess in Kaail's eyes. The way her skin glowed with the fires and seeing the muscles underneath stretch and constrict as she danced around him.

But then, she stopped in front of him.

Kaail saw that it was the males' turn and moved in the same way as the females but more constrict and powerful. Kaail didn't move for a moment like the males until A'stea leaned closer to him.

"Move around me . . . like they do." She nudged towards the nearest male as an example.

Still, he didn't move. His heart pounding like a boulder crashing down a mountain and it worried A'stea. I guess I have to help him. With her luck, they were getting to the part of the dance where both partners have to move together. This was her chance.

And then, the drums began to beat faster, going into a fast tempo. The pairs started to twirl around together with their hands connected. That's when Kaail felt even more pressure. Am I going to do this right? I'll look like a fool in front of everyone.

"Kaail."

A'stea whispered, gaining his attention. Her soft smile never left as she raised her hands. The tension in his chest faltered and with a glance at the other males, he raised his hands to meet hers as they danced together.

Mostly it was moving with their hands together until A'stea pulled one hand away, only to sway it like a huge leaf blowing in the wind before bringing it back as they circled each other. Kaail had to let go of his hand as well to do the same. The tempo of the dance grew and the next thing they had to do was about to push both of their boundaries.

Kaail had to hold in a breath when A'stea grazed her fingers over his bare chest. It didn't last long and it was light but the impression it left behind burned his skin, serving to make his heart work faster.

"What is this?" Kaail asked through the mixed noise.

"It's part of the dance." She lowered her eyes as she felt her cheeks begin to burn. Oh boy . . . Was this a good idea? "Just bear with me."

Again, A'stea slipped the move in time with the others before she turned to face him. He could tell she was becoming nervous again but also holding it back. He didn't know why she reacted like that so suddenly until he saw the males taking their turn, making their move on the females. They stalked around their partner until they were behind them and began dancing so provocatively. One was rubbing his hand in the female's inner thighs, making her tremble slightly with a growl. Another had trailed his claws up between the female's breast and then went back down again. The thick mating musk was all around. Kaail was used to being in such things . . . but he was the one partaking it with the one person that carried his interest.

So this is why everyone was eagerly waiting for. A chance to get close to a female without getting attacked . . . feeling every inch of their bodies. And much more . . .

Kaail looked to A'stea with his eyes widened. He thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest at any moment. Her honey smell made it worse. Why am I feeling this way? It's just a dance. He looked for any signs of distress in A'stea, thinking she might stop it here. Instead, he noticed her cheeks were becoming a deeper shade of red, never knowing she was able to do that or understand its meaning. But the pupils in her eyes were enlarged and full of want. Maybe?

But she pressed her lips tightly and lowered her head. "If you want to stop . . ."

A'stea expected him to take the offer to quit immediately. She felt it was a mistake, seeing Kaail so unsure. She wanted him to feel comfortable but might have taken it too far. Defeated, she was about to turn away when she was pulled back to him with his arm wrapped around her waist. She gasped, forced to place her hands on his chest. She could feel his heart beating fast and strong. When she looked up at him, he didn't show uncertainty anymore. Instead, his red eyes were tensed and focused.

"No. I want to."

A'stea couldn't move, now being the one frozen in shock. It was the opposite answer she was expecting. And yet . . . a part of her wanted him to say that. A strong wave of emotions swirled around them, melding in ways that made their bodies heat up.

With their minds made up, they began to dance once more.

A'stea was first to make a move. She let her fingers trace the sides of his body, from his hips, and then up to his chest. His skin was as soft as ever, like marble. Kaail held in a growl as she continued to feel him, closing his eyes tightly for a brief moment.

Seeing him react to her touch and the drums urging her on, A'stea circled her hips and grazing them briefly against his own. His arm tightens even more around her waist until he couldn't handle it anymore. The last straw of his absolute control over his body broke when she grabbed a bundle of his dreadlocks. Being sensitive and himself already burning with desire, it hits a nerve that shocks his entire being, going to a particular spot between his legs. Oh my . . .

Before A'stea could pull away, Kaail turned her around rapidly. He had his body pressed against her back while they moved their hips together. One arm was holding her waist while another managed to find its way underneath her gown and travel up her thigh. She bit her lip to stop a moan from coming. His touch burned her and yet she wanted more.

They took a step forward when Kaail lowered his face into the crook of her neck. It was a daring move but one that was welcomed. His mandibles brushed away her dreadlocks and grazed her soft and sweet skin, careful not to hurt her. A sharp spark zapped through her and A'stea had to suppress a whine, closing her eyes in concentration. For a split second, she could smell his musky scent becoming stronger. In response, her honey smell thickened in his mouth and Kaail had to open it slightly in a silent moan. Both enjoying this sweet moment that neither didn't want to end.

But it had to.

A'stea pulled away from his grasp as the drums began to slow down again. Reluctantly, he watches as she turns around to face him, noticing her cheeks were a deep red color that began to fade. When the drums stopped, she bowed with her arm across her chest. Kaail didn't quite understand until he saw the other pairs bowing to each other. A greeting of some kind? He didn't waste time and bowed in the same way. It was strange and foreign but when both of them stood, the crowds cheered in celebration.

When Kaail looks to A'stea, her eyes were full of longing and warmth. Slowly, a small smile grew on her lips . . . as genuine as it could be. As the world around them faded from their minds, he softened and smiled back at her . . . happy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Are you sure you have to leave?"

The party had died down after that. Eventually, everyone turned in for the night and it became quiet once more. Although they enjoyed the time together, Kaail had to return to the harsh world of obeying the masters. But this night left an impression that would etch into his soul. They walked through the cavern and back the way they came in until they were outside. The stars were out and shining brightly as the two of them walked together until stopping right at the edge of the jungle.

"I have to, A'stea. I've stayed away a lot longer than I wanted to. And the tournament is only a few days away." Kaail spoke with a hint of disappointment.

She lowered her gaze. "I understand. And I have to go hunting again to resupply the meat reserves. After tonight, there'll be so much work to be done."

"I'm sure there will be." Both chuckled at the same time.

It was silent for a while, both looking at each other until Kaail spoke softly. "I had a great time tonight. The best since I can remember. I never felt so—"

"Free?"

Kaail turned with his eyes wide for a second and then softened. "Yeah. That's right."

A'stea smiled. "I'm really glad you feel that way. The others are still unsure but they'll come around. I can't afford to be on their bad side . . . not when we're so close." She lowered her gaze, staring at her fingers twiddling on each other.

Kaail followed where she was looking, noticing how she was moving her fingers in such a way. The aura around her changed to a gloomy one. It was for a split second but it hurt him inside. He bit into the flaps of his mandibles to push away the anger boiling over. There has to be something I can do to help her.

A thought popped into his head, one that he was certain about. There was no doubt or confusion . . . full determination. He looks to the star-filled sky.

"I'll help you."

A'stea had to do a double-take. The surprise of it was growing in her chest. "What did you say?"

He looked to meet her. "I want to help you with freeing them. I've seen what it's like to be free . . . to do as you please without worrying about someone else controlling you. To enjoy life as you see it. I want . . . to know more."

He closed his eyes and sighed, letting his chest slowly rise and fall. "If it means that much to you to fight, then I'm on your side. But we have to be careful."

A'stea knew what he meant. The Amengi . . . He wasn't wrong about that. Despite being so arrogant and greedy, they have the means to suppress them with their technology . . . the only thing that is making a difference between the two forces if they began a war. The Hish was still scared and unsure. They needed a strong leader that could guide them to freedom.

Someone like him . . .

She smiled softly. "I understand. And I appreciate anything you can do for us. For me."

She reached to grab his hand and held it in hers. The shocked expression in his red eyes made her giggle. "I like spending time with you. It was a lot of fun tonight."

Again, the silence came. But with it, a tension that was not out of fear or concern. Something else was taking over . . . something that made the air around them grow hotter than the coldness of the night. His red eyes connected with her hazel ones, looking deep into each other's souls.

This feeling . . .

Drawn by an unknown force, Kaail inches his face closer to hers and vice versa. Their eyes never left the other as they came closer and closer . . . until their foreheads were pressed together, eyes closed. They cuffed each other's cheeks and sighed, feeling the heat from them as they enjoyed this moment. One that each wished it didn't end.

After a few moments, they pulled away. They opened their eyes and smiled, happy as they could be.

"Goodnight, A'stea."

Kaail turned around and began walking partially into the jungle before turning around. He waited for her response but there was no need. Her smile was all that he wanted.

"Good luck, Kaail." She spoke softly.

He nodded his head and purred softly before he left her to return home. His desire for her grew stronger that night and he couldn't wait to see her again. He closed his eyes as he ran through the trees and bushes, imagining what it would be like. To be free and happy . . . with her.

But as A'stea watched him leave with a smile, someone watched her from the shadows. Nu'kha emerged from behind a tree, growling silently as he saw the expression in her eyes. Much like before . . . when we were together.

Unable to stand it anymore, he turns away. The bitterness came into his mouth. It was only time before he couldn't hold it in anymore.

Hi everyone!

Is it hot in here or it's just me? (HOT!)

A rather surprising turn of events, seeing Kaail and A'stea get very intimate in that dance. And the scary part . . . is I think A'stea knew it was going to happen. You wanted it . . . didn't you? Lol

But Kaail liked it too. Their relationship has just gone up a level. But I don't like Nu'kha stalking them like that and I fear that something bad will happen.

Will they make it? Will A'stea and Kaail keep their relationship growing?

Find out when Chapter 36 comes Monday! It's still in question if it will come next week. Debating on delaying for a few days to gather my thoughts. It's been a crazy week but I'll keep the Monday date until I post any changes on Instagram.

Thank you for the comments (IanAlphaAxel, Casiopaya, Shalovem, and OddTerraDragon) and kudos! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

Happy Hunting! :))))


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 37

The warm feeling never left as Kaail made his way back to his home, more eager than most times. But restless followed behind. The images of holding A'stea during the dance kept his energy high despite being the middle of the night and a time when he would be asleep. His fingers tingle at remembering her soft skin under him. His mandibles clicked and trembled when he lowered his head at the crook of her neck, smelling the sweet honey mixed with the oil.

He was so concentrated on the recent events that he didn't notice someone was waiting for him on the other side of his door as he opened it.

"Where have you been, Kaail?"

He tensed and instinctually growled. But a quick look and he realized it was Master Thu'at sitting down on his chair, not amused. Kaail quickly pulled back his mandibles. Something's wrong. His master would never come at this time of night and to the area where he lived. He heard it numerous times from Master Thu'at that he thought this place smelled filthy.

But Kaail heard another noise from next to his master, watching them appear from the darkness. He had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. "D'alg?"

The Amengi scientist nodded in greeting but appeared nervous. His eyes checking Master Thu'at once in a while. Despite being the same species, D'alg gets worse punishment. He was merely a scientist with no power . . . and his master is not one to be messed with.

"What is going on? What are you doing at my home?"

"Funny. I was going to ask the same thing to you, Kaail."

Master Thu'at stood up and walked closer to Kaail but stopped midway. His insect tusks rattled in a humming vibration once every few seconds. A sign of irritation from an Amengi. "You've been gone for a week without any contact."

Kaail grunted. "I was training in private for the tournament. I don't like others watching me." It was the only excuse that would make sense.

"But with no contact?"

That didn't work.

Master Thu'at came even closer until he was looking down at Kaail, having a few feet above him. They stared at each other for some time until his master sighed and then began to chuckle. "Of course you would." He turns around. "But that's no excuse to disappear like that, even if it's for a good reason."

Kaail watched as Master Thu'at went to D'alg and whispered something to him. What is he plotting? They pull apart after he is finished and a concerned D'alg walks past him but stops. He didn't think much of it, keeping his eyes on his master.

His master gave one look behind Kaail before giving a silent glare at himself. It sent a spike of shock throughout his body.

"Although you're my prized possession, you need to understand the consequences."

Master Thu'at nodded to D'alg.

He felt him come closer from behind, whispering. "I'm sorry about this."

Kaail didn't have enough time to react as he felt a needle go into his neck. The cold liquid spread into his veins and made his skin crawl. Out of instinct, he thrashed around, aiming for anyone that brought the pain. His mandibles flared in anger until he felt his body begin to sway, becoming numb.

What is this?

Unable to control his body, he fell flat on the ground despite his futile attempts to cushion the landing. His mandible got the worst of it, breaking upon impact and now hanging like a limp branch. He tried to get up but his arms would give way each time. It was even hard to his finger an inch. It had been a long time but he knew now it was a shot of k'ichte, a liquid that paralyzes you but you can still feel pain . . . used mostly for punishments. He looked as D'alg went back to Master Thu'at, still looking down in shame.

"You think that I don't care?" Master Thu'at crouches down and grabs a fistful of his dreadlocks. He hisses at the pain that came. "You're nothing but a killing machine."

He brutally lets go and stands up, reaching for something hidden behind the chair he was sitting on. "It appears I need to remind you once more."

As soon as he saw what Master Thu'at brought out, Kaail froze in fear.

The object in his hand was a long, serrated metal club. He watched his master glance at him and then back to the weapon in his hand. An evil grin emerged through his tusks and teeth. "You remember this?"

How could I not? The faint memories came back like crashing waves, adding to the cold feeling already flowing in his veins.

Stop it! Please!

Half of his skin was cut off in jagged parts like an animal was halfway eating him. His blood surrounded him in a pool. He tried to get away but he couldn't move. His tormentor had chained him up so tightly, forcing him to lay on the floor as he felt his back getting torn apart and smashed. It would be healed afterward to keep him fit . . . a way to keep the torture going. He had snapped against an Amengi scientist and this was his reprimand.

Another smack sends him to howl into the dark ceiling of the prison. His claws scraped on the metal floor as he hissed.

"Ignorant pup. You should know better . . . but such rage. We might have use for that when you've matured."

His tormentor walked around him like a wolf stalking its small prey, calculated and unmerciful. His vision was fading from the blood loss. He didn't know how long he could stay conscious. But there no doubt he could see the metal club swinging around his face. He tried to growl but he felt a warm liquid building in the back of his throat. The last thing he saw was his new master . . . Thu'at . . . as he swung at him once more.

He was brought back by the hit of the club right at his temple. He lost his vision for a second, only to wish he didn't. Master Thu'at did the same thing in the past, walking around him . . . like prey.

"My Lord," D'alg spoke cautiously. "We should not harm him too much. The tournament is only a few days away and—"

It was a useless attempt to save him. Master Thu'at swung his claws and left marks across his face. D'alg hissed, turning away to hold his face while his blood began to drip.

"Who are you to command me, filth?"

D'alg submitted quickly. A smart move. Master Thu'at turned his attention back to Kaail and looked down as if he was dirt himself. "Don't worry. I won't hurt him . . . too much."

Kaail lowered his head in submission but it was no use. His master enjoyed punishing another being. It didn't matter who as he began the torture . . . yet again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A'stea hurried through the cheering crowds, weaving through tight spots to get to her location near the stadium. Today was the beginning of the 'grand' tournament that would last for a few months to determine the greatest warrior on the planet. What's so grand about it? She thought. But her excitement wasn't for that but rather seeing if she would find Kaail. She worried about not hearing from him since the party but she thought it was from him spending his time training. His master would expect him of it. Still, it sickened her.

Many Amengi from the upper and lower ranks were gathering to get inside with their personal servants in tow. A'stea squeezed herself into a tight line, making sure to hold tightly on the small wrapping she carried . . . a gift she wanted to give to Kaail.

She got a deep breath of relief when she finally made it out of the stream of beings at the entrance of the stadium, able to get some cool air since it was somehow hot today. Moving to the back, she waited at the treeline that was looking across to the door where the warriors used to get inside. She looked down at the wrapping and smiled. I hope he liked this. I worked on it for days.

It wasn't long before she saw the line of warriors coming around. A few Hish warriors looked beef and strong while others were newcomers and barely were half the size of the others. It's a sad thought to A'stea that they will be the first ones to die.

She watched the line of warriors go through the door when she spotted Kaail as the last one to come. She smiled at seeing him and began to approach him. "Kaai—"

She stopped abruptly. Right behind him, Master Thu'at was following very close. Too close. She scurried back into the shadow of a tree, watching him with a glare. Why is he there? Masters don't follow warriors like that.

A'stea took a closer look at Kaail next and noticed something that made her skin crawl. His back was a bright green and swollen. A clear coating covered the deep gashes that ran down to his hips. She recognized it as a gel that's able to heal wounds fast and rarely leaves a scar. One mandible was somewhat crooked like someone broke it and then reset it again. A grueling procedure that she was all too familiar with.

As much as she wanted to see Kaail, A'stea had no choice but to watch him enter with his master and disappear. There goes my window. She emerged slowly, disappointed, and angry at the same time.

What did they do to you, Kaail?

"Look who the Karin'gar dragged in."

She jumped on her feet, looking to the side. "Bu'at. You scared me."

He leaned on the tree trunk, smirking. "Wanted to say hi to your knight in shining armor? Literally, that is what he is."

A'stea smiled but it was weak, looking back to the closed door with the guards standing there to make sure no one else came through.

Bu'at sensed something was wrong and pushed to his feet, moving close to her. "What is it?"

"Something happened to Kaail. I saw his master following him in . . . and he's injured." She bit her lip. Worry and fear began to seep into her hands, trembling but holding tight to the wrapping.

"Yeah. I noticed it too. I heard Master Thu'at punished him for disappearing a few days ago. His 'fun' time to exert some frustration and then heal him up to fight today." Bu'at sighed and then growled softly. "It's sickening."

A'stea lowered her gaze. "Then it's my fault. I did that to him."

A pain in her chest hit her. She closed her eyes tightly. So that's why he was so worried about leaving on the first day. And I insisted he stay.

"Don't say it like that." Bu'at pressed a hand on her shoulder, making her look up. "He made his choice. And I can tell that he doesn't regret it. But he needs as much support he can get."

For a moment, they didn't say anything until A'stea smiled a little. She sighed as Bu'at lets got of her. "You're right."

Bu'at thrilled. "We all need it. More and more Hish warriors are coming but the danger is increasing. More patrols are being sent and it won't be long before things get worse."

A'stea nodded. "I know."

"Well . . . I have to head in as well. My master is expecting me to arrive later since I was finishing certain duties. I'll see you around." He heads towards the door and almost makes it out into the light.

"Wait."

She calls for him, stopping him in his tracks. He turns around with his head tilted in curiosity.

"Can you do me a favor?"

Bu'at clicked his mandibles. "Sure. What is it?"

A'stea looked around to make sure no one was looking before she handed him the wrapping she was holding. "Can you give this to Kaail? Tell him it's from me."

Carefully, he inspects it. To him, it was nothing more than a raggy cloth until his fingers felt something inside. When he tried to reach for it, he saw A'stea glaring from the corner of her eyes. With reluctance, he stopped. "Fine. But what is it?"

"You'll know when you give it to him . . . if he lets you."

"Then I might never know."

A'stea smirked, shoving him a bit. "Get out of here."

"Alright. Easy, okay?"

A'stea watched as Bu'at hid the wrapping under his shoulder armor before heading towards the door. The guard did their usual thing before allowing him inside. She smiled, hoping that the gift he sent to Kaail will cheer him up and much more. For now, she needed to get to her master's side in the private part of the stadium. But as she went on her way, a figure was watching them. He grinned as he scratched his lower mandible, wondering what the ooman was up to.

Hi everyone!

So to clarify first of what's going on. It's been very stressful recently since I found out my grandmother has passed away. I feel devastated but I'm trying my best to keep going on with life. I was debating on whether to keep going with the updates but it helps to ease my anxiety for seeing all of your reviews and I appreciate it very much. So the updates will keep going as scheduled but will post if I have to miss a day or two.

With that said, Kaail was having a sweet time in the clouds . . . being happy until Master Thu'at comes around. A dickhead that beats Kaail like a dog to teach him a lesson on communications.

Such a small offense and now might be feeling low. Will he recover?

It's not lost on A'stea, knowing something is up but thanks to Bu'at, she'll be able to give him a gift that might cheer him up. He needs it right now.

But what is it? Will it lift his spirit? Or has the masters broken him once more . . . like in the past?

Find out when Chapter 38 comes tomorrow!

Thank you for the comments (Casiopaya, IanAlphaAxel, and OddTerraDragon) and kudos from everyone else! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

Happy Hunting! :))))


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 38

Kaail kept quiet with his master following behind as they entered the holding area. His back still burned even after a few days of treating it with healing gel. And the jagged edges of his flesh weren't helping either. Now, he had to be babysitted by his master personally until he got to the destination. After that, his master left. He growled when some of the other Hish warriors weirdly looked at him. This is what I have to be resorted to.

He waited as the tournament was about to begin, starting with a ceremony to represent the participants that entered. And then it would begin the first round of hand-to-hand combat. Many males were excited to await the beginning . . . but not himself. Kaail kept his head down as he listened to the conversations.

"I can't wait until the tournament starts."

"No kidding."

"But it feels . . . different in some ways."

"What do you mean?"

He heard a pause for a moment. A sign of hesitation. "More guards are watching around. I think it has to do with how so little Hish has participated."

"I heard it's because they're joining the Rebellion. The more Hish leave, the more I think that they might pull it off."

"Pull off what?"

Kaail kept listening until he felt a hard pat on his shoulder. He didn't react like he usually does. Only one being is brave enough to pull off a move like that . . . and he wasn't in the best of moods.

"Hey, Kaail!" Bu'at's voice rang. "I thought I might find you in the back corner of the room."

His friend sat down next to him on the bench but Kaail didn't move. He kept his head down from everyone else. But it seemed to bother Bu'at a little.

"What's up with you?"

Kaail growled. "It's nothing."

"You sure? You like you took quite a beating. Does this have anything to do wi—"

"I said shut up!"

Kaail stood up as the room became silent. His chest huffing to keep up with the demands of his heart. All eyes were on him and Bu'at not, more terrified than curious. After a minute, Kaail glared all around and everyone went back to their businesses but a little quieter now. He saw the shocked expression on Bu'at and lowered back on the bench, putting his face in his hands.

"Just leave me alone."

Bu'at grumbled. "What's gotten into you? Your master banged your head in the process?"

He turned away and decided to fiddle with a strap to his leg braces, just so he hoped the conversation died. He got more weird looks from two Hish warriors and glared right at them. They got out of their seats and moved to another spot behind a pillar that kept the structure of the holding area in place. Kaail grumbled and went back to his distracting task.

"Are you alright?" Bu'at asked again but more cautiously.

Kaail closed his eyes, trying to calm down. Making a huge scene won't help. With reluctance, he straightened in his seat and sighed deeply, looking blankly at the wall. "What's the point in fighting the master?"

"What?"

He whispered so low that he thought Bu'at might not have heard him. But then again, a part of him knew what he said. He waited for his friend to answer. "Why would you say that?"

Kaail clicked his mandibles uncertainty. "They are too powerful for us. They know no mercy to anyone and if we go against them . . ." He bit his mandible. "They'll kill us all . . . like they are doing now."

He turns his back to Bu'at. "It's better to do what they tell us."

Immediately, his friend snorts arrogantly like he couldn't believe what he just heard. "Look. I can tell from your back that Master Thu'at tortured you with the same weapon you fear so much . . ."

Kaail flinched again. Bu'at was the only one who he told about his younger years and what the masters have done to him. And he was there too. Hearing him mention it made his back sting even more like someone spilled acid all over it and let it fester. He suppressed a hiss, pulling his arm back to dig into his shoulder and feeling his warm blood begin to seep out.

"But submitting to their will doesn't make it any better. You give them the power to control you." Bu'at paused. "And I thought you were the supreme Hish warrior everyone talks about. You're stronger than this."

Although he listened, Kaail felt like the words were going into one part of his brain and coming out of the other side. They were empty to him. All he could think of is what Master Thu'at said and what he'd done to him in the last few days. All of his energy began to drain and leave nothing behind but sorrow and despair. It was a feeling that he wished would go away.

After a few moments, Kaail thought it was the end of the conversation. Bu'at didn't say anything but he did hear scuffling from the side. He kept his eyes to the empty wall until something brown and leather obscured his vision.

Kaail pulled his face back. "What's this?"

He glanced at Bu'at, confused.

"She told me to give you this."

Bu'at handed the wrapping onto his lap and moved back a bit. Kaail looked at Bu'at in confusion as he nudged his head to the wrapping again. "Who?"

Bu'at smiled but rolled his eyes as well. "A'stea."

In an instant, Kaail felt a burst of heat inside his chest. His eyes widened, almost smiling. "A'stea gave you this?"

His friend nodded.

"What's inside?"

"I don't know. That bitch wouldn't tell me anything until you opened. Sucks I couldn't get a sneak peek." Bu'at grumbled, which was amusing to him.

Kaail looked to the wrapping and began to untie the strap that kept it together. He felt something hard and small inside but he didn't know what it was. What would A'stea give me? But the thought that she gave him a gift made him feel warm . . . and rather embarrassed in some part. The final piece of the wrapping was moved out of the way to reveal a small, silver band in the middle.

"Whoa . . ." Bu'at's eyes were popping out of his skull. "Holy pauk."

Kaail thought the same thing. He grabbed the band between his fingers and raised it to his face. It was very similar to the bands that A'stea used in her hair at the party. But this looked more impressive and expensive than hers. It was so bright in silver that even in the dim light, it shined. The metal used seemed very rare. He'd never seen anything like it. But the details are what made him impressed. Small line carvings etched the borders of the band, detail with such fine precision. This must have taken days to make.

"Geez. How come I don't get gifts from a female? You're lucky."

"I don't . . ." Kaail stuttered. "This is . . ."

"Shocking? Amazing? I can't blame you since you got a secret admirer. Do you think she'll make me one if I asked?" He winked at the notion.

Kaail attacked swiftly and precisely. He jabbed a fist into Bu'at's lower abdomen with medium force, enough that it won't cause too much damage but leave a few moments of pain. He watched in amusement as his friend stumbled back a bit, holding himself. When he got enough strength back, Bu'at growled. "Was that necessary?"

"Don't say things like that in front of me."

"Alright, alright." Bu'at raised a hand in defeat. "Fine . . . but don't get all sloppy over it."

Just as Kaail was about to make another remark, an Amengi guard entered from the door. All attention turned to him and Kaail had to act quickly, covering the small band back into the wrapping as he stood.

"It is time. Line up in formation and follow me."

The warriors grumbled and began to form a line behind the guard. Bu'at grumbled in annoyance but still felt the pain in his abdomen. "Come on then. Let us get this over with before I kill myself." He straightened himself before he started walking.

Kaail takes a moment and opens the wrapping to see the band once more. Its beauty reflected in his eyes, amazed at its artwork. When he fumbled it around, he noticed something was on the back that he didn't see. He flipped it over and noticed a symbol carved into it; two lines with one slicing horizontally while the other went down underneath the first one. He rarely saw such a symbol but he still recognized it.

He smiled. Honor . . .

He remembered A'stea telling him about that. I guess she took it seriously. His heart warmed at receiving a gift from her. All of his doubt and despair he felt earlier was gone, replaced with certainty and resolve. While no one was looking, Kaail took the band and opened it when he noticed a latch on the side. He takes a deadlock and sticks it halfway on it before clamping it securely, weaving his head back and forth to make sure. It might be a mistake to wear it in such a crowd but he didn't care. He followed Bu'at and the other warriors out of the holding area and into the stadium with a grin.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thank goodness for A'stea that Fi'ka was able to buy time for her to send her gift and make it here before anyone suspected. Of course, her master wouldn't think twice about her . . . unless it's for something else to his benefit.

She made her way through a secret path that she and Fi'ka discovered a long time ago to get around without anyone seeing them, weaving through tight spaces in between the walls. When she reached the crack that led outside, she inched her head to see she was in the private seating where her master and other higher-ranked were sitting. As soon as she saw Fi'ka standing in the back, she whistled softly.

Fi'ka turned around and saw her. She turned to face back with the other servants before waving a finger to come. A'stea came out, straightening herself to stand next to Fi'ka.

"Did you give it to him?" She asked.

A'stea nodded. "I had to send Bu'at as an errand boy."

"Geez. I wished I was there to see it." Fi'ka chuckled. "I hope Kaail gets it or else I'll pull my dreadlocks out. You kept me up all night for the last few days to get it finished."

A'stea lowered her gaze, smirking to herself. She couldn't blame Fi'ka for it. After the party, she thought of giving him something to remind him of that night or close to it. She couldn't give weapons since many would suspect where he got it from so a metal band was the closest she could make.

She smiled. "I hope so."

"Ooman!"

She heard her master called and to her reluctance, she came to stand by his side. "Yes?"

"I want you to watch carefully." Master S'wqua reached her cheek and traced a claw down her jawline. "Be lucky that you're not in there. You're too pretty to damage."

He grabbed her chin like a vice and forced her to lower her head to him. "Maybe later we can have some fun."

A'stea thrashed out of his grip. Her skin sting when she got scratched. She pressed her fingers onto her chin, realizing it was deep when she saw her red blood on her fingers. Master S'wqua turned with a chuckle, reverberating to Master Thu'at who gave an evil smirk . . . almost enough to make her sick.

Pauk you.

The cheering of the crowds grew suddenly and all attention moved to the center of the stadium. Many Hish and Amengi all came to this event that's only held every few seasons so it's not unusual to hear so many roars and hisses of triumph. The masters, the servants, and herself looked through the glass as an Amengi guard came out to stand in the center.

"My Lords! It is time for the presentations of the high and mighty warriors of the great Amengi who rule over this planet."

The crowd's roar grew louder as the door opened from the side. On cue, the Hish warriors came in a line, marching like soldiers who were being sent to the battlefield. No difference there. Each Amengi who was near tried to reach out and touch some of them, as if it would grant strength or something of that sort. The worst was when Mor'dath came, roaring in such ignorance and raising his arms as if he was a god. A'stea rolled her eyes at the desperation. Asshole.

She searched for Kaail through the rows of Hish but couldn't find him. Was he not coming? Did something else happen to him? She felt a lump in her throat at the thought of it.

But to her relief, she saw him coming out as the last few. She watched as Kaail strode with such confidence, wearing his bone armor and weapons. She smiled, looking at his strong body and remembering how tough and yet smooth they were the last time she was so close to him. The memories of the party made her turn away with a blush.

When she looked back, Kaail looked up to where they resided and saw A'stea. She smiled and he smiled back, bowing his head silently. She watched as he got into position, lining up to face the masters with the guard in front of them.

"Here are your champions! Ready to prove themselves worthy of carrying the name of their masters and their achievements as they battle against each other . . . to see who will win and who will die! Let us rejoice in the victories to come!"

The guard raises one arm and the anticipation of the crowd was becoming unbearable to contain. The whole stadium began to rumble as everyone began to stomp their feet in a rhythm, waiting for the announcement for the tournament. Even A'stea saw the eagerness in the masters, hearing them place bets on their pawns. It took everything in her being just to ignore them.

The guard looked around, letting the tension rise to the breaking point. Finally, he made the announcement. The crowd roars as they hear it.

"Let the tournament begin!"

Hi everyone!

I understand where Kaail is coming from . . . feeling down after the beating he got from Master Thu'at. I mean . . . he has to overcome decades of being submissive in some way or another. Not everyone can stay strong after that. But can things change for him? Can he break free of it?

The good thing is that A'stea gave him a bead to wear (you know where I'm going lol) with the symbol 'honor' etched to it. Kaail needed that to boost himself out of depression in a way and stay strong. Also, to receive a gift from a female is very rare. Sorry for Bu'at but he deserved it lol.

Will it help him to keep going? And will it be the key to help him persuade the other Hish to join the Rebellion? So much to be said . . . An uneasy future.

Find out when Chapter 39 comes tomorrow!

Thank you for the comments (Casiopaya, OddTerraDragon) and kudos from everyone else! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

And thank you for your support in such a difficult time. :)

Happy Hunting! :))))


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 39

Hand-to-hand combats went much faster than expected. Kaail could count a few that finished within half an hour or more. The lack of participants was starting to show, much to the disappointments of the crowd. Still, it wasn't barren of some entertainment. Kaail, along with Bu'at and the others, watched from the holding area via screen as each Hish faced each other. Some were quick and calculated . . . others were brutal and ended with broken bones and dismemberments. The blood and gore it left behind left an imprint on the warriors still waiting to taste victory but it did little to keep the rumors spreading.

"Man . . . This isn't what I remembered."

One male grunted. "I agree. Ever since the disappearance of Hish, the masters are getting restless. Enough that they're sending patrols and arresting anyone who isn't supposed to be there."

"Is there some kind of curfew?"

"If not, there will be soon."

Kaail pretended he wasn't paying attention but he could hardly ignore the males talking about servants and the Amengi. It's ironic that he had the answers but couldn't say anything directly. It was exhausting in some ways. He looked at Bu'at who was much frustrated as himself. Both wanting to say something.

The rumblings of the stadium echoed easily into their room, reflecting what's going on even without visuals. The cheers grew immensely and all turned to the screen to see Mor'dath roaring in victory. He held up the skull of a fallen Hish warrior, ripped from the body with the spine still connected at the base. It dripped with green blood from the corpse left on the ground, kicked like scum as Mor'dath paraded with his trophy. Hand-to-hand combat isn't as favored as the other events but still a bloodbath.

"That ego of his will go straight to his brain and make him explode."

Bu'at wasn't wrong about that. Kaail thought the same thing.

"There's nothing we can do about it."

Kaail glanced around, seeing the males getting antsy and nervous. But not because of the fights. Rather . . . the earlier topic was still in discussion. Bu'at was interested in the goings of it.

"If the masters are sending patrols, does it mean they feel threatened?"

"It could be possible." There was a long pause. "Do you think that this so-called rebellion can pull it off? Bring down the masters and make us all free?"

"Shut up! Do you want us to get in trouble?"

When Kaail heard that last part, it told him that many were starting to question the Amengi. The seeds of discord were starting to rise. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment. The words of the males kept ringing in his ear, followed by A'stea's own.

What would it be like . . . to be free?

Without hesitation or drive by instinct, Kaail spoke softly. "What if it's possible?"

The males looked towards Kaail with astonishment. Even Bu'at was taken by surprise. Although he should feel the same, Kaail was calm. He watched as the males clicked their mandibles nervously.

"You think that?" The shorter one puffed. "You? The Great White Warrior?"

Kaail didn't say anything. His silent response was all they needed.

"Do you honestly think the Rebellion can?"

"I do." He didn't hesitate to answer. His voice was as clear as day with no doubt or worry. "If they can, would you do the same?"

No one had the chance to say anything when the guard came into the room for another announcement. "Kaail! You're next."

Grumbling with annoyance, he shifts his weapons and pulls his spear from his back, placing them with Bu'at since they weren't needed in this match. The guard gave a look that he didn't tolerate very much . . . like he was suspicious. With a rumbling growl, the guard lowered his head. He never thought about it before but seeing the guard's reaction made him wonder.

Why do I obey them . . . if they are so scared of me?

Pushing that thought to the side, Kaail moved to the opening and entered the stadium with the twin suns beaming down strong and the deafening cries from all around. He raised his chest and walked toward the right side to wait for his opponent. He looked up to the private section and saw the masters grinning but they were blocked out by his desire to see A'stea who stood by her master. A nerve in his forehead popped in anger when he saw Master S'wqua try to reach for her thigh but she pulled away in disgust. Luckily, he turned away and A'stea was left alone and gazed back at him with a smile. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"And now . . . is it time for the Great White Warrior to make his debut! He will be up against the warrior from Master G'ita of high rank . . . X'itar! The Bone Crusher!"

The door on the other side opens and a Hish comes forth that surprised Kaail a bit. This warrior was much different than all the other Hish. His size was almost twice as tall as himself, built like a rock with muscles packed so hard, he thought they would burst. The worst was what he saw in this warrior's eyes. They were full of bloodlust, devoid of any emotion. A beast . . . One look at the warrior's arm and Kaail could tell there were punctured scars about the size of a pin. Only a needle could leave such damage.

It wasn't unusual. Many Amengi masters chemically enhanced their possessions so they could make them stronger and faster . . . but turn them into nothing more than beasts. It has been that way since the beginning of their race. A cruel way.

"Warriors! Are you ready!?"

Kaail nodded at the guard but his opponent merely grunted. It was enough. The guard steps back and raises his hand for a few moments before bringing it down.

"Begin!"

His opponent was the first. He came at him like a raging wall of fury, almost screeching like a banshee. It almost took Kaail by surprise and he barely dodged the beast with a roll. His opponent smashed into the side of the stadium wall. Huge chunks of rubble fell over him. Kaail crouched in position as his opponent turned around and growled.

The next thing he knew, his opponent began to throw some of the rubble right at him. Kaail moved back and forth to dodge them and then sprinting towards the male. He roared smalling a fist into the male's abdomen, hoping it would make him double over and this battle would be done.

But the male didn't budge or even feel it. What the pauk?

Surprised, Kaail tried to pull away when he was met with a punch to the gut and a gash to his chest. The impact sent him barreling across the dirt, halted when he got his heels dug into the ground. But it wasn't over yet.

When he thought he has time to recover, the beast of a Hish grabbed him by his dreadlocks and pulled him off his feet. Kaail roared in pain but instinct drove him to fight back or at least cause some damage. He managed to grab the male's lower mandible and twist it off like a turkey leg, using it like a knife to jab it into his opponent's neck.

But it only aggravated the male. He was thrown backward and pressed by his throat onto the ground. What caused him to freeze in pain was his back. Kaail wasn't yet fully recovered from his master's beating and it aggravated the wounds that were barely healing. It stunned him for a moment.

The crowds were deafening, wanting blood to be spilled. It fueled his opponent's lust for death but the male took his time, walking slowly with drool dripping from his remaining mandibles. Kaail struggled to get up but the ache in his back worsened, almost forcing him to topple back down. C'jit. Pauking back. If I don't get back into the fight, then I'll . . . He didn't want to think about it. For every male that failed in this tournament, they would either be severely punished or killed. For his status, it would be far worse.

As his opponent got closer, Kaail was pulled towards somewhere else. His eyes wandered back to the private room and saw A'stea's worried look. It chiseled at his heart . . . a stab into his chest was far worse than his back.

But then something snaps in him. If he continues to fight, it shouldn't be for the master's benefit or anyone else's. To him, it would be for A'stea. She'd never asked or demanded him of anything, only giving her support regardless of what it could be. More for protecting him rather than the other way around.

He bit into his mouth. No. I can't lose.

His opponent was right on top of him, raising a fist to deliver a fatal blow when Kaail lunged at him. He cuffed the male's fists and held it high between them. He stared down at the beast in front of him as it growls and shrieks, still with its broken mandible in his neck. He wasn't about to lose to this monster.

And then, Kaail came up with an idea . . . something that A'stea had taught him during one of their hunts with a Kr'aken, an armored turtle-like creature that lived in the small swamps in the jungle.

Prey is only as good as its weakest point. The joints can be your greatest weapon . . . or your most terrible enemy.

There was his plan.

With a quick tug, Kaail pulled the male towards him but twisted his body to get somewhat out of the way. The unbalanced momentum gave him the opening he needed. With a jab, he plunged his claws into the underside of the male's knee and ripped his tendons out, holding them out like discolored strings of red, black, and purple. His opponent immediately dropped to the ground, crying and screaming. Kaail didn't stop and went for his other knee, repeating the move until the male was lying on his stomach.

The crowds went crazy, seeing their beloved warrior standing up victorious. Kaail threw the tendons far and moved to stand over his opponent. The male reached for his feet in a futile attempt. When Kaail saw him look up, it struck him unexpectedly. It wasn't bloodlust he saw but fear and despair replaced it. Before all of this, he wasn't affected by such a change in emotion, thinking it was some kind of trick.

But this was different. Or rather . . . he was different.

All of a sudden, a chant began to take over. The Amengi in the crowds wanted blood. They wanted death.

"Kill him! Finish him!"

Over and over again, they called for it. Instinct urged him on. He raised a clawed hand and pointed them right at the jugular of his opponent. The male lowered his head in submission, waiting for death to take him.

Kaail was about to do it, driving everything out of his head. He roared and was about to execute the deed when an unknown breeze flowed through him, making a part of his dreadlocks sway in front of him. His eyes widened as the sight of the bead A'stea had given him, clearly revealing the honor symbol at him.

This isn't right. His inner voice called. He's already been defeated. There's no point now.

With a firm resolve, Kaail lowered his hand. The chant suddenly died and was replaced with some groans of disappointment. But there was no penalty for not doing the deed. Either way, the male was going to die . . . but not by his hand.

"The winner is the Great White Warrior!"

The guard's announcement made the crowds cheer again, forgetting what recently happened. They wanted more fights and blood and there wasn't any shortage of that.

Kaail turned around and headed back to the door, feeling humble in some way. It could be that his back was still stinging and he was already weakened. With his match finished for the day, he needed to return to his home and take care of his injuries.

But the longing to see A'stea was making the strain even harder. He held the bead for a moment and smiled. I hope she approves it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The matches were done and over with for the day and everyone began to return to their homes. This gave A'stea some freedom to leave. Her master and Master Thu'at were tired and retreated to their buildings, neither up to check in on their warriors. But A'stea wanted to make sure Kaail was alright. She saw the strain he was trying to hold back, knowing it had something to do with his injuries. Making sure Fi'ka was alright by herself, she headed off as fast as she could.

She got down to the ground level of the stadium and exited to run towards the door once more, hoping Kaail would go that way. But right as she moved around the corner, she saw him walking off and close to the jungle with a limp. Since it was almost dark and there was no one to be seen, she ran to him.

"Kaail."

Immediately, he turned his head around. "A'stea?"

She smiled softly as she approached him, being cautious as she pressed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

He chuffed softly. "I'm fine. It's been a rough day. How are you?"

She nodded her head. "As well as can be expected." She lowered her gaze. "But that match was brutal . . . and you didn't seem like yourself."

She saw a sudden change in his demeanor. The smile on his face waned and he turned to look away. A'stea swallowed hard and looked to his back, noticing the deep gashes. They looked like they were healing and then turned bright green with a few dark hues. Must have been irritated in that match he was in.

"What happened to your back?"

A'stea reached for it involuntarily but gasped when Kaail grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled it between their bodies with him facing her. For once, she felt intimidation weighing heavily on her from Kaail. He didn't appear angry but he wasn't keen on being calm either. It was too close to being terrifying.

But it lasted for a few seconds before Kaail lowered her wrist, still holding onto it as his expression softened in anguish. "I don't want to talk about it."

She nodded softly. "Okay."

She obeyed his wishes and pushed that thought in the back of her head. Whatever they came from, she had some idea but his reaction told her that it might be personal. But the worry of his back still concerned her.

"You need to get them treated though. Where are you heading to?"

Kail grumbled. "Back to my home on the outskirts of the city."

"Then I'll come with you."

"No."

A'stea pulled her head back in surprise. "Why not?"

She watched him hiss as he turned his back on her. "Someone might see us. I can't risk it."

He tried to walk away but then dropped to his knee, suppressing a grunt filled with pain. She knew it was bad. He can't walk like this on his own. Despite the known fact that he's trying to protect her, she can handle herself with or without his her lips in determination, she walked to his side and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Kaail asked.

"I don't care if someone sees us. You're hurt and need medical attention. Now, come on."

A'stea positioned her legs so that she would get the most lift and stood. He was much bigger than herself so it seemed impossible to give him support. But some miracle, she managed to get him and herself on their feet. When she turned to face him, Kaail's eyes were widened in surprise.

She smiled. "Plus, I owe you for carrying me back to the hideout."

It took him a moment to respond with a chuckle. "True to that."

She rolled her eyes. Don't try to think this was your plan.

With each other's support, they began the walk towards his home to get him some help. A'stea looked over and saw the bead on his dreadlock hanging from there. A piece that she worked so much to get it done for him.

She smiled. It looks good on him.

Hi everyone!

Sorry for the last post. I was finishing a new chapter for Balance and I got carried away. But better late than never lol.

Kaail fought well, thanks to the silent support from A'stea. It seems that not only did he win but he's starting to convince others about joining the Rebellion. You can tell from the faces of the other Hish that they might be willing to come. Can it be possible for the Hish to be free?

And A'stea, being so worried about Kaail, goes to help him heal. It's severe but what are they going to do when they get to his home?

I wonder . . .

Find out when Chapter 40 comes on Friday! I will be taking the day off since I had to attend my grandmother's funeral so I hope all of you can wait. I appreciate it greatly :)

Thank you for the comments (Shalovem and Casiopaya) and kudos from everyone! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

And thank you for your support in such a difficult time. :)

Happy Hunting! :))))


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 40

With luck, Kaail and A'stea made it to his home without anyone seeing them. By the time they reached his place, it was pitch black with little lighting from torches. They reached the stone building and went inside in the blanket of darkness. No one lived there other than Kaail so it was safe for them.

With A'stea's support, they made it to the top of the building and into his room. It was simple in design with a fur bed and even a separate cleaning area to wash up. Although it lacked decorations and antiques to personalize it, A'stea looked around with intrigue.

"Looks cozy."

Kaail chuckled softly. "It's not much but I like it. Far away from all the attention that the city provides."

She smiled. Sounds like what I would do.

A'stea settled him down on the bed, making sure he was comfortable as possible and trying to avoid agitating his wounds. "Does your bathroom have medical supplies?"

"Yeah." He hissed, grabbing his shoulder. "In the cabinet."

She went right away and followed his directions, finding a cabinet full of items that she never thought of seeing in one area. He's taken care of. But the reminder of his pain told her it wasn't so simple. A'stea reached in to find some healing gel and aesthetics, grabbing a cloth on the way for extra. She came back to his side and placed the items on the small table by his bed.

"Okay. I'm going to go behind you . . . just letting you know."

She made sure to let him know. The Hish are very instinctive creatures, always protecting themselves from danger. Having someone behind them would make them react to defend their lives, even going as far as attacking even a partner without question. When she got a nod from him, she slipped onto the bed and went behind him.

Pushing his dreadlocks lightly, she can see the extent of the damage. Most were already healed but the deeper cuts were irritated by the match and now look seriously inflated. A'stea got to work to make it the first to heal. She takes the antibiotics and begins to spray around. Kaail arched his back and screeched, digging his claws into the bed frame.

"Sorry." A'stea spoke. "Forgive me."

"No." He spoke through his teeth. "Get it over with."

Worried but knowing she had to do this, A'stea added more of the aesthetics, flinching every time he tensed. Eventually, the pain subsided and Kaail relaxed.

But as he thought it was over, he felt her hands gliding against his back. He pulled away from her and turned his head, confused and somewhat nervous. "What are you doing?"

A'stea tightened her lips. "I have to add more healing gel. You took quite a beating from the match." She saw his red eyes looking at her with uncertainty . . . but she didn't know if he was scared or a little self-conscious. I bet on the second choice. Why would he be afraid? She moved back, raised her hands, and waited for him to relax. When he turned around and straightened his back, it was a signal to keep going.

Kaail stood still as she worked on his back with the healing gel, gently rubbing the clear substance all around. It wasn't the pain that made him hesitate but rather her hands. He tensed when he felt them on his skin, warm and soft. Kaail had to hold in his mandibles near his inner mouth so tightly. An unknown urge flowed in his body, making it harder to control his actions.

Luckily, she pulls away before anything else might happen. "Looks good for now. But you need some rest despite being tough." She paused. Her chest tightening like a vise. The marks on his back were a lot to take in. She'd seen worse but she wasn't as affected than this. They were too familiar.

She reached for one wound but started to shake when she got closer. Although she was curious, she pulled back after remembering Kaail's reaction from before. What have they done to you?

Shaking her head, she gathered the medical supplies and put them back in his bathroom. "Are you good then?"

Kaail nodded. "Yeah." He rolled his shoulder, feeling that there wasn't as much pain as before. "It feels good. You did well." He gave a shy smile.

"You're welcome." They stood there in awkward silence, neither not knowing what to do. Kaail lowered his gaze to the floor while A'stea twiddled with her fingers. The tension was thick in the air.

"Then . . . I guess I need to go." She opened her mouth but closed it, not having anything else to say. She turned around to head back to wherever she could think of. But an arm flew past her and pressed on the doorframe to the room. She jumped at the sudden movement and then froze when she felt Kaail's chest almost close behind her. Too close . . .

"Don't go."

His voice was husky and deep and it made A'stea's cheek heat up. It was the same as the last time they were so up close to the party. She bit her lip and stayed frozen, unable to say or do anything.

Kaail didn't know what he was doing. As soon as she declared she was leaving, his body moved of his own accord. He thought that if she left, the darkness would come back. The pain of his wounds amplified. But he might have taken it too far. He saw her body tremble slightly so he thought she was afraid but the heat of her body and her honey smell grew. When she was afraid, this would not be so.

Realizing his mistake, he backed away. "Sorry. If you want to go . . . then I won't stop you."

It was a minute of silence between them. Kaail turned his back to her, almost ashamed for his sudden action while A'stea wondered why he did that. But then, she sighed. "I don't mind staying . . . only to check on your back in the morning."

Kaail's body relaxed with some sort of relief as he turned around. "Okay. You can sleep on—"

"I'm going to be staying up a little longer." She stopped him mid-sentence. "I have to . . . watch to make sure no one comes in."

Although Kaail wanted to protest, he didn't want to spook her again. After getting her to comply with staying for the night, he didn't want to do something stupid like a few moments ago despite not being in control at that moment.

He nodded. "Of course. I'll take over after a few hours."

With that, Kaail lowered himself on the bed and closed his eyes, taking one more peek at A'stea as she sat on the ground. For some reason, he could tell that something was bothering her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was a few hours later that Kaail woke up . . . much to his protest. But his body called him to wake up and he had no choice. With a grunt, he lifted to sitting on the edge of his bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. When he was able to see, he noticed A'stea still in the same position as before, sitting down but looking up through the open window now. It was still dark outside so it couldn't have been long. But why is she still awake?

"A'stea?" He got to his feet and walked slowly to her.

Jolted by Kaail's voice, she turned around. "Oh, Kaail. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"No . . . it's okay." He stopped by her side. "Why aren't you asleep?"

She looked down, dread filling her. "I can't."

He tilted his head. "Why not?"

There was no answer . . . because she didn't know how to explain it to him. The thought of it made her muscles quake. She hid her face, not wanting him to see.

"Is it because of the nightmares?"

She almost bit the inside of her cheek in surprise. How does he— She stopped herself. Of course . . . that one time. She answered, now that she was caught. "Yeah."

Kaail moves to sit next to her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

For a moment, she didn't think it was a good idea. It was too much of a personal thing to discuss in the middle of the night. But when she looked into his red eyes, she submitted. The look of concern made her realize he was going to not stop until he found out.

She sighs. "I'll tell you what I know if you tell me what happened to your back."

Kaail pulled back, stunned by what she asked. Inside, A'stea knew she was going to win. His curiosity would beat him at his self-control. After a minute of watching him look back and forth in uncertainty, he relents.

"A punishment from my master . . . for being gone for a few days I was with you."

A'stea lowered her gaze for a moment. Now I feel like c'jit. "I'm sorry."

Sensing her despair, he pressed a hand on her shoulder gently. "It's not your fault. I chose to stay with you . . . and I don't regret it."

She lifts her head with a shocked expression. To hear it from him was still shocking. A Hish that would take the blame like that. In this day and age, many look out for themselves so it's rare to see something like this.

She smiled. "Thank you." Her eyes gaze to his shoulder where a wound peeked out. "Did it hurt?"

Kaail shook his head. "It did but I'm sort of used to it by now. My master has done this since I was born whenever I step out of 'his' line. Not too shocking, isn't it?" He tried to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal but A'stea didn't take it that way. He noticed her fists tightening, shaking her arms like they were going to break.

Kaail let out a purr. He thought it would help them last time since it calmed her down. He grabbed her fists and rubbed them. "Hey. Are you alright?"

A'stea shook her head, pulling away. "I'm sorry you have to go through that."

Kaail didn't say anything. He shifted closer to her side. "Are you going to tell me about your nightmares?"

She nodded. "A deal's a deal."

A'stea shifted a little to get comfortable, crossing her legs as she looked up again to the window. The stars were brighter than she remembered but not quite sure if it's because of them or the fact that she was feeling more sensitive than ever. Well . . . Kaail is right next to you . . . What do you expect?

"Where do I start?" A'stea smacked her lips, hissing through her teeth. "C'jit."

"Take your time."

Kaail nodded to her, giving a bit of strength she needed to speak out. A'stea took deep breaths and looked back to the sky.

"I wasn't born like everyone else. I was created based on the image of the Engineers . . . the first of my kind and brought into a world that I never knew." She paused and Kaail waited patiently for her. "They wanted a being that would obey them without question and prove that they can create life. Show everyone that they are gods and I'm their prized possession."

She bit her lip at the thought. It sickened her so much that she felt her stomach twist in a knot. Still, she wasn't going to let a sinking feeling stop her. Kaail deserves to know. Her heart raced, pushing against the pain as she kept going.

"I was an empty shell with no memories . . . no childhood to think about. Without that, I thought what the Engineers said was the truth and how the universe worked . . . so I obeyed their command without question, never really thought about what I wanted or what the consequences would be." She gripped her hands together. "From tending to the Engineer's bidding to fighting against monsters, I served them."

A'stea stopped but her body began to shake. "Until that day . . ."

And then . . . her memories came back ten-fold.

I did nothing wrong to you . . . Why are you doing this?

You obey us . . . Finish what you started . . . Kill it.

Kaail watched her until he noticed she was starting to dig her nails into her arms. Like before . . . Her face contorted and her teeth began to clatter. But his eyes were set on her arms as she began to scrap into her skin. He pulled her hands away before she could do any more damage, seeing puncture wounds on top of others. It broke skin but there was no bleeding so that was a good thing. Kaail held her hands as she looked at him in surprise. But it did little to hide the pain from him.

"Take it easy." He purred again, sending vibrations through her body. Again, it calmed her a little.

After a minute or so, A'stea calmed down and her heart began to slow down. "I'm okay."

He lets her go and waits patiently as she takes a deep breath. When she got enough stability, mentally and physically, she continued despite the strain in her body.

"One day . . . the Engineers wanted to give me the ultimate test of obedience. They brought some cat creature from another planet and . . ." Her chest tightened. "They wanted me to kill it."

A'stea lowered her head, covering her face with her hair. "At first, I was going to do it. But unlike the monsters I've seen, this one was intelligent and had feelings. It was terrified . . . scared and then . . . something inside me snapped."

Kaail sighed, "You couldn't do it."

She nodded. "I felt something inside told me that this was wrong. That I couldn't kill it. But the Engineers didn't want to accept my refusal."

The despair that she was feeling began to contort into anger. Without thinking, she stood and ripped away from Kaail's grip, shocking him in the process. But she didn't notice and began to rant.

"They got angry. Told me that I was only made to obey but I refused again and again. They got so impatient that they decided to make an example. They gave me an ultimatum that if I didn't, they would torture the creature. When I refused once more, they poked her eyes out. I can still hear its screams as I was forced to watch. It was the first time I saw the cruelty of the Engineers."

A'stea stopped, turning away from Kaail. Her emotions were all over the place. The anger came and went, replaced with despair. Forcing the tears from coming out, she hugged herself and slumped.

"I killed it . . . ripped its heart out, still beating in my bare hands. I had no choice."

Kaail couldn't believe what he was hearing. And I thought I got the worst of it. Hearing that she'd been through so much . . . even he couldn't comprehend it. He stood up from his spot and walked to her, staying right behind her.

Her voice began to calm down. "Ever since then, I realized that everything is wrong. Whether you call it a conscious or something else, my eyes were opened for the first time. Ever since then, I've been fighting them . . . holding whatever piece of myself I had left. Eventually, the Engineers had enough and sent me to the Amengi, which is no different."

A'stea swallowed but the dry air made her throat itch. "I still have nightmares about it over and over again. There are days when I can't get any sleep or I'm afraid to do so. The suffering is unbearable. I don't want anyone else going through what I've been through."

"So that's why you're trying to free the Hish."

Kaail understood now . . . why A'stea was so protective of the servants . . . why she was willing to fight against an enemy far greater than herself . . . why she's so headstrong. It all makes sense now.

She nodded in response. "I want them to know what it's like to be free. Or at least, I'm trying to save a piece of myself that is left. I'm such an asshole."

Kaail closed his eyes for a moment. It was a lot to take it but everything was coming together. He remembered his resistance as a pup but yielded to the masters after thinking they were too powerful. But A'stea didn't. She never gave up regardless of the pain she endured. It made him feel inferior to her. She was far stronger than himself but she was also vulnerable.

Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her shaking body. A'stea tensed against him but didn't pull away or push him off. He lowered his chin on her forehead and closed his eyes, purring. "No. you're stronger than you think. But I'm here for you, whenever you need me."

They stood there for a moment as A'stea relaxed. The purring he gave was soothing and the hard feelings she had faded, replaced with Kaail's warmth. Her heart raced in anticipation, tensing like a tight string ready to break. The desire for him was overwhelming.

Without warning, she pulled his arms away. Kaail felt a sting in his chest that she didn't want to be near him. But as he was stepping away, A'stea turned around and pressed her hands against his chest. He froze in shock, feeling her fingers graze over his skin. He closed his eyes when the tingling sensation came back, stronger than ever. His toes and fingers twitched along with his mandibles. Holy pauk.

He opened his eyes and saw the want in her hazel eyes, drawing him in. The same could be said for A'stea. Both were locked on each other, hesitant to make a move until they couldn't hold it in anymore. Their hearts pounding to be released. They leaned towards each other, wrapping their arms around each other as they finally came together.

They closed their eyes as their mouths connected, sharing a kiss.

Hi everyone!

Thank you all for being patient with me. It has been a difficult journey and still is to this moment but I hope you enjoy this.

So a lot has happened in this chapter. Each telling their story about the past, giving us a glimpse of what they endured. To be honest, I feel A'stea got the worst of it, being forced to kill so that the Engineers can test her obedience . . . much like the Amengi. It sucks to feel like it's your fault and then sent to somewhere worse when you became nothing but garbage.

In some ways, Kaail understood and tried his best to comfort her. Well . . . he did more than just that. Could this become a moment between them? :O

Find out when Chapter 41 comes on Wednesday (8/19/2020)! The reason being is that I have my last final exam next week and I'm so excited that I'll be done with my Master's degree. A little solace to look forward to after this shit of a week. I hope all of you can wait for it.

Thank you for the comments (Shalovem and IanAlphaAxel) and kudos from everyone else! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

And thank you for your support. :)

Happy Hunting! :))))


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 41

The kiss was much more than expected. A tingling sensation ran deep into their skin and even though the muscle and bones. Both held tightly against each other as they deepened the kiss. It was strange though, given that A'stea had to move around his mandibles but he spread them to give her access. Kaail moved with her, rubbing their bodies as the passion grew. They felt the heat burning, growing as their hearts pounded hard. He tangled his fingers in her hair, noting how different they were to a Hish . . . soft and delicate. A'stea held onto him, focused solely on the kiss, tasting him like he was a buffet she couldn't get enough.

Things went fast as soon as A'stea grabbed a few ends of his dreadlocks, squeezing them. She squealed when Kaail lifted her off her feet and placed her on his bed with him half on top of her. They refused to break the kiss, pressing hard in their union. His husky smell mixed with the honey of herself egged them on.

A'stea held onto him as tightly as she could, feeling a wave of pleasure run through her. Her fingertips and toes were going numb as Kaail began to run his hands all over her, touching any exposed skin that was available to him. He breaks from her mouth and kisses her shoulder, repeating what he'd done before in the dance. He noticed her scent was thicker and stronger, wondering if it was his touch that was driving her. Either way, it was a drug that he needed as he caressed her again and again.

The passion leaped when A'stea felt him nibble at her neck, not too hard but enough to send electricity down between her legs. She throws her head over and moans that mix with his purrs and her hips rise to rub against his involuntarily. She shuddered at something hard pressing on her thigh. The thought of what it was pulled her over the edge . . . a little too much. As soon as her hands reached for his back and dug her nails into it, Kaail tensed in pain. The wounds on his back stung badly. Without thinking, his nails scraped on her, leaving deep gashes on her shoulders.

A'stea gasped and Kaail released her, pulling him and herself back into a sitting position on the bed.

"A'stea." Concerned, he carefully moved her to the side, enough to see the damage he hand done. A few drops of crimson blood began to seep out and even more, he saw under his claws. "I'm sorry. I . . . didn't mean to—"

"It's alright."

A'stea spoke, holding a hiss when she touched her shoulder. "It's my fault entirely. I should have been more careful since you're still healing."

Kaail opened his mouth but he didn't know what else to say to make things better. She didn't seem angry but then again, she was in a lot of pain. He hurried to the bathroom and grabbed more cloths and the healing gel. Funny isn't it? Once by her side, he got to work in cleaning her.

She didn't move but was uneasy when Kaail came back with the gel and stuff. But she allowed him to take care of her, being ever so gently as he wiped the excess blood and applied the gel gently. She still felt it was her fault but it was nice to let him help her. She closed her eyes and waited for him to finish.

"It's done," Kaail spoke, placing the items on the ground.

A'stea chuckled. "I guess we took things too far."

He sighed. "Yeah. We did."

She played around her lip for a moment. The silent awkwardness and on top of what they were about to do . . . neither one knew what to do or say until A'stea spoke softly. "I guess we need to get some sleep."

"I agree." Kaail shuffled the bed and pulled a part of the fur blankets off. "You can sleep here tonight. I'll just . . . sleep on the ground."

He was about to move away and get something on the ground for him to settle, thinking it was best to keep apart for a while. But then, his arm was tucked back. Hands wrapping around his forearm as he tensed. He looked back to see A'stea holding on to him. He was about to protest but he stumbled when her eyes conveyed such longing. She bit her lip in uncertainty for a moment.

"Please?"

It sounded awkward and a futile attempt to make him stay. She thought he was going to reject her and in her heart, she couldn't blame him. But then, Kaail moved back to her, wrapping his arms around her before softly laying them down on his bed. He threw the fur blankets over their bodies and got settled in, holding her close to him. A small solace he had in such a dark world and he wouldn't reject her for anything.

A'stea was surprised, so much that she didn't move as she rested against him in the bed. But then, it melted into happiness, small as it was but it was enough. She closed her eyes and smiled against his chest as a peaceful sleep took them for the night.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The days have gone by quickly, especially with the matches going back and forth at the stadium and bringing endless entertainment for the masters. But the first rounds came to an end, leaving a selected few who made it to the next round where the warriors will fight for the title of champion in hand-to-hand combat. Of course, Kaail made it without a hitch but that means the competition is becoming fierce. And this is only the first set of the tournament.

But the good news is that there's a few days of a break between to allow the masters and servants of the winning Hish warriors to celebrate future victories. The biggest was being held by Mor'dath's master. Kaail rolled his eyes at the thought of it. Master Thu'at would do the same except that he's too busy dealing with the new uprising of Hish servants and a few warriors. It appeared that word of the Rebellion coming was starting to scare some of the masters. He didn't care but some part of him was relieved but scared at the same time.

For now, Kaail spent most of his free time helping at the hideout, hunting with A'stea, and bringing meat reserves to replenish the stock for the rest of their group. He wanted to help out as much as he could but secretly, he wanted to spend more time with A'stea. But they didn't exactly know where their 'relationship' was or if there was, to begin with.

"Thanks, Kaail," Fi'ka spoke as he finished carrying crates of meat to the tent. Many of the Hish in the hideout has begun to accept his presence, especially given his willingness to help. Fi'ka was the one who changed the most with him, maybe due to her bond with A'stea that she warmed up to him faster. A good start.

"You're welcome." He sighed, feeling a bit of exhaustion from the labors of the day. "Have you see A'stea around? I haven't seen her since this morning."

Fi'ka hummed. "I think she's still talking with the members. She hasn't come out since then." Her voice threaded with worry and it got to Kaail as well.

When he departed from A'stea when they made it to the hideout, she was called to an urgent meeting with the leading members of their group. She reassured him that it wasn't a big deal and that she would be finished by the time he was done with the chores she was going to do that he offered to finish. He hoped she would be done but got no word until now.

"I'll go and see her."

He saw a glimpse of a smirk from Fi'ka before it disappeared. "You go and do that. I'll take care of the rest."

Kaail nodded and turned around, only to bump into someone passing by. "Sorry about that. I—"

Kaail stopped and tensed into a tight ball of steel. He recognized it as the male with the scar across the face. Nu'hka was it? He never got a good vibe from this one. Ever since he first arrived in the hideout, it was like this male had a cold stare on him. It was too much like a guard watching his every move but the intentions were far different. There was a silent stare-off between them, neither backing down. I don't like this one.

"Nu'kha!" Fi'ka's voice snapped both of them out of it. "Leave him alone."

Kaail huffed in annoyance while Nu'kha growled. "Excuse me."

The male passed by but gave a shove on him with his shoulder. Kaail resided in the urge to growl. An offense like that would have him killed if he was allowed to do so but Kaail didn't want to cause trouble.

"Sorry about that." Fi'ka comes to his side. "He shouldn't have done that."

"It's fine. What's his problem though?"

He saw the uneasiness in Fi'ka as she stuttered. "It's not my business to explain."

"Then who's?"

He waited for an answer but Fi'ka shook her head and then put up a smile. "You should find A'stea. She might be finished with the meeting by now. Go on."

She lightly pushed him in the right direction before disappearing into the crowd. What a weird female. Still . . . something's not right. With nothing else to do here, Kaail went towards the larger tents to find A'stea. It wasn't long after he made it to the front of one that he heard shouts and growls coming from the tent.

"We can't do that!"

It was A'stea's voice, angry and frustrated. What is going on inside?

"I thought we have already discussed this!"

A male's voice answered. "We don't have a choice. The masters are starting to kill off groups of those who defected, trying to get to our hideout. We knew this would happen if you began to bring warriors to us. And with the tournament so close—"

"It doesn't matter!" A'stea's voice grew angrier. "What you're doing will only make things worse!"

And then, there was silence.

Kaail became nervous and tempted to go inside and find out what's going on. But he stayed put, standing near the entrance while trying to look inside. Eventually, he heard A'stea groan and sigh in frustration.

"Just . . . wait until our next meeting in a few days. Give me more time for recruitment and to finish the weapon. That is all."

He heard footsteps coming to the entrance. Kaail moved out of the way and out of view in case it was one of the leading males. But upon seeing A'stea coming out, he relaxed but only for a moment. He can see the weariness in her eyes, the frustration in her posture. She stopped in the middle and lifted her head to the ceiling, eyes closed.

A'stea . . .

After a minute, Kaail walked into the open and towards her. She didn't even notice him coming until he was only a few feet away. She gasped softly when she caught sight of him, straightening herself. "Kaail. I didn't know you were waiting."

"Only for a few minutes." He grunted, glancing at the tent. "What happened at the meeting?"

She scratched her head. "More frustration. The usual agenda between those idiots and me."

Kaail tilted his head. "About what this time?"

He watched as A'stea lowered her gaze. The stress was clear in her eyes. "They're still trying to get a ship to flee. The recent massacres are scaring them more. They're such idiots." She kicked a small rock, making it fly across the cavern to hit the wall.

"And what are your plans for it?"

His curiosity got the best of him. It wasn't something he should be asking but he couldn't help it. He waited for any answer from A'stea but she shook her head. Her focus was somewhere else. After a minute of silence, he thought of an idea that might lift her spirit . . . and maybe his in some way.

"Do you want to get out for some fresh air?" He asked.

As soon as she heard that, her interest peaked. A'stea tilted her head as she smirked. "That depends on what we're doing."

Kaail felt his body heat up. That was not my attempt.

He recovered quickly. "Hunting?"

A'stea hummed, thinking for a moment. "That sounds like a good plan. Besides, I still have some lessons to teach you." She began to walk away, heading for the exit but stopped to look back. "Are you coming?"

Kaail perked up and quickly ran to catch up to her. The excitement of a hunt was swirling inside them. But he couldn't help but think about the male . . . Nu'kha . . . and the way he acted towards him. For some reason or another, he had a feeling that it had to do with A'stea.

He couldn't help but feel something twisting inside him . . . and he didn't like it one bit.

Hi everyone!

I couldn't wait much longer in posting this chapter. Technically it's Wednesday at my time so it still counts lol. But I'm also excited that I finished my final and got an A in it. So proud of myself! With that, I'm officially done with school and got my masters at last! And that means more chapters to be posted!

So here it is.

A sweet moment they have and would have gotten further if they didn't push it. Always something in the way, right? Lol. Although A'stea is still having a difficult time convincing the leading members, Kaail is fitting well with the others . . . Except for a small detail that is driving him nuts. Do I sense some jealousy?

I can tell you that Hish/Yautja doesn't really behave well when it comes to that particular emotion. The only question is what will happen? A fight? To show strength?

Let's just hope it doesn't interfere in their Rebellion . . . or maybe it might?

Find out when Chapter 42 comes tomorrow!

Thank you for the reviews (Shalovem, Casiopaya, OddTerraDragon, and IanAlphaAxel) and kudos from everyone else! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

And thank you for your support. :)

Happy Hunting! :))))


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 42

It was decided that the hunt should be conducted in the jungle, close to the hideout but far enough that no one will go looking in that general area. There were some close calls with patrols but it frustrated A'stea. The grim reminder of what was happening in the outside world and its effects on the leading members.

I know everyone is scared . . . but that's no excuse. They want to risk pups and females in the line of fire . . . just to try an escape plan that might end up more than their lives at stake. The audacity of them coming up with such—

"A'stea?"

She snapped out of her thoughts when Kaail called him, waiting for her on a cliff, overlooking the thick part of the jungle. She shook her head, slapping her cheeks. Knock it off.

"Is something the matter?" He called her again.

"Nothing. Just have a lot on my mind."

She noticed Kaail turn his head. His mandibles stiffened to his mouth, as if in concentration. She tilted her head when he was looking away. Is something the matter with him?

"Anyway . . ." She cleared her throat. "We should be close to some Kee'vas by now. Luckily, the Ri'ghar are on a migration away from here so it should be easy to get a few."

But then, A'stea noticed something in Kaail. His body was tensed and when she looked down, his hands were tight into a solid ball on his sides. "Are you okay?"

He relaxed but refused to look at her. "Nothing. It's the weather getting to me."

She tilted her head. What's his problem? She shook her head, not in the mood to deal with whatever he was thinking about. A'stea slid down the cliff with Kaail following closely behind. She debated on climbing trees but thought it best to stay on the ground. With the Ri'ghar gone, it'll be safer and easier to track the Kee'vas, even chase them if it comes to that. Once they were down on the ground, they got to work and began tracking the Kee'vas for the hunt.

Slowly, they traveled through the thick brush of the jungle, looking out for scents, footprints, or fur of their prey to start. A'stea knew they would be in this general area but not sure. With things being as they are the sounds of blasts from the patrols, it's highly probable that the herd might have moved to another location. With her luck, it might be that.

"So A'stea . . ."

Kaail's hushed voice got her attention but kept moving forward, pushing leaves and branches away. "What's up?"

"Do you know that male . . . Nu'hka?"

She stopped in her tracks. Her heart started to quiver. Why is he asking this now? She smacked her lips to collect the saliva that began to drip from the corner of her lips. "He's . . ."

Oh geez . . . Why is this so hard? Everyone knows about it. So why are you freaking out?

She sighed but it did little to help. "He's . . . the first person I've known since I came to this planet. Why do you ask?"

She turned around slowly, worried about what she might see. She hates it when she's right. Kaail was at his fullest height, looking rather intimidating. She's used to this from him and other Hish but this one somehow stuck her as odd. Oh man . . . What did I get myself into?

Kaail grumbled. "He seems grumpy when I'm around. And I've seen the way he acts when you're near, especially when I'm also around." He crossed his arms. "There's more to this than what you're telling me."

A'stea rubbed the bridge between her nose, frustrated. Really? Does he want to talk about this now? But the look and attitude he was giving were not one she wanted to deal with on a hunt. Just get it over with.

"Alright. You want the whole story. I get it." She sighed and stepped closer, placing her hands on her hips. "He's just a friend that I had been with for some time."

"Been with?" His red eyes squinted tighter.

Really? Is he interrogating me? The frustration was growing.

"Look. I don't know what's up with you. Yes . . . Nu'kha and I were together in the past but it's over now. We're mutual friends and nothing more. Can we get this hunt over with?" A'stea was hoping for a good time with Kaail but it has become nothing more than a pain in the ass to the point she wants to leave and be done. She already had a lot on her plate right now.

A'stea moved on, pushing through the jungle. Kaail, on the other hand, was processing what he'd heard. Her . . . and that male were together? Were they mates? He couldn't firmly establish that fact but the male's reactions between him and her were hard not to consider. The thought of it made his blood boil. He barely is getting her trust, getting so close to kissing. But something was missing. He felt like a creature was eating him from the inside.

What does he have that I don't?

Both barely talked to one another, mostly being silent as to not scare their prey but also because it was too uncomfortable. But there was no helping it. Eventually, they found a couple of muddy tracks and a few bushes half-eaten, leading them to a small herd of them grazing near the edge of the jungle where a few small cliffs were. With their prey having the only escape route that heads back in the jungle where they resided, A'stea felt confident this would go smoothly.

Of course, she wished it was the same with Kaail. His interrogation was not over with and his mind was far from hunting.

"Is Nu'kha a strong male?"

Now, his curiosity was starting to piss her off. But she had to concentrate on the hunt so she had no choice but to answer his questions . . . just to keep him busy. She watched the Kee'vas carefully as she did. "He is. Why does that matter?"

Kaail merely grunted, almost catching their prey's attention. "He's only a guard."

She snorted, deciding to give him an ultimatum. "If you're not going to learn on this hunt, then I suggest you leave. If not, pay attention." Her voice stern.

He grunted softly and looked down at the herd below, watching their movement. The lesson was to understand the behavior of their prey, how they react to certain situations, and especially to watch for warning signs that they sense danger. Although he tried his best to pay attention, every time he turned to A'stea, the jealousy in him grew.

This . . . Nu'kha isn't so strong. If he's merely a guard, then he listens to anyone. What does A'stea see in him before? And why did they break up? Probably how weak he is.

Kaail looked down to the herd and made a decision. I'll show her I'm not the same as him.

With that, he lifted to his feet and proceeded to push through the bushes. But as he was about to break through the bush, A'stea grabbed for his forearm and pulled him back. The first instinct was to growl but she beat him to the punch, slapping him on the forehead. It wasn't hard but enough to send a message.

"What are you doing!?" She spoke quietly but the shock in her voice was evident.

He snorted. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm going to hunt some prey."

"Something's wrong. Look at them."

A'stea pointed to the herd, trying to get him to see the same thing. The herd was quiet and grazing peacefully until she noticed their heads raised in alarm. They started making some chirping noises. For A'stea, she knew that they were agitated.

"So? They might have heard us."

"No." She shook her head. "It wasn't us."

She scanned the herd again and noticed something. The Kee'vas' heads were looking towards the cliffs and in the opposite direction of them. Whatever it was, it was drawing the herd's attention. The distress was clear on each Kee'vas so it wasn't a welcome . . . far from it.

"See them? They're being drawn to the cliffs."

"Does it matter?"

The way he said it and the words he used . . . A'stea couldn't believe it. What's happening to him? He's like he's a different person.

"Yes, it does. They're alert and afraid. Charging in as they are is dangerous. We need to be patient until we know everything." It was the first lesson she ever told him and now it was like it had gone down the drain, completely forgotten in Kaail's mind. Even worse is that he didn't seem to listen to her now.

"I'll show you."

Before she could stop him, Kaail rushed out of the bushes, exposing himself to the herd and making a lot of noise. Her anger boiled inside her blood. How can he just . . !? But there was no helping it. She watched as Kaail charged towards the Kee'vas, slicing through the herd like it was nothing. The prey scrambled to get out of the way and moved in a wide circle to get into freedom. Kaail brought down his bone wrist blades and cut down a few at a time, decapitating the unfortunates while cutting into bellies of others. Blood and guts were everywhere, decorating the nearby foliage in a blue hue while the mix of cries and shrieks dulled everything else.

To A'stea . . . this was nothing more than a massacre. The very thing she wanted to avoid teaching Kaail at all costs. He was nothing more than a beast. Although fear would be the normal response, she was disappointed . . . not in him . . . but herself.

Why, Kaail?

All because he began asking questions about Nu'kha. Everyone who knew her already had a description of her prior relationship with him but both ended them due to personal reasons . . . more from her side. They were good friends now but Nu'kha's behavior was disturbing. She should have taken care of him when she had the chance.

Is Kaail acting like this . . . because he's jealous? It does make some sense.

But her attention was drawn to a subtle noise but somehow made it through the loud noise. What is that?

As Kaail kept striking down more prey, A'stea glanced to where the noise was coming from. Again, she heard it. A hissing sound that almost hummed, nothing like a bird or a snake. It was bigger and deeper. She squinted her eyes to get a close look at what was moving in the bushes, shaking the leaves off some foliage as it came closer to where Kaail was. He had stopped from exhaustion, unaware of what was coming.

A'stea kept her eyes on the bushes until she saw something peer from the top. A long limb extended into the air, dark purplish, and looking like a tail. She didn't like it one bit, making her fears grow. Finally, to her horror, at the end of it was a stinger. It was bulbous with a sharp point at the end, dripping with a clear liquid. A'stea knew all too well what it was as it claimed many Hish servants who tried to run or hide from the Amengi.

Realizing that the unknown creature was aiming for Kaail, she broke from the bush and ran for her life, screaming for him as the creature attacked.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was an act upon instinct. Kaail ran into the herd with the intent to kill a few in one swing, ignoring A'stea's warnings. The intention was to show A'stea that he was stronger and faster than Nu'kha but his drive to kill and jealousy got mixed in. The joyous of feeling blood between his fingers got the best of him. Eventually, exhaustion wins in the end and Kaail had to take a break. His chest rising and falling to fill the demand for air. He looked around at his work, seeing about a dozen Kee'vas dead on the ground, littering any open spot. It was tiring but he felt proud of himself.

He smirked. Now that's how it's done. He starts to turn around. Look, A'stea and tell me if—

"Kaail!"

When he got a clear view, he saw A'stea running at him. She was frantic in her steps. Her scent was bitter and tainted with fear. It brought only confusion to himself.

Why is she—

Out of nowhere, he heard a hiss from behind. Turning around, he realized that a creature was right behind him. A giant, purple scorpion-like creature that was twice as big as himself, risen by its six legs and four pairs of small pinchers. Its tail was even taller, swaying back and forth with a stinger at the end. Kaail realized it was a Sy'ith since he heard stories of servants getting killed. He was caught off guard and realized too late what A'stea was warning him.

He was the prey now.

The Sy'ith screeched and jumped on Kaail before he could counter-attack, forcing him to slam into the ground. He tried to attack with his bone blades but the creature's legs pinned his arms and legs on his own, effectively trapping him. He began to curse himself while roaring at the creature, stupid enough not to see it. Its eight eyes blinked at him. Drool from its mouth began to drip on his face. And then, it raised its tail above him and aimed the stinger at his neck. One injection from it would kill him instantly.

C'jit! This is not good!

The creature screeches once more before plunging the stinger down on him. Kaail thought this was going to be the end of it and prepared for the worst.

But the creature shrieks in pain when a knife stabs into its neck and begins to thrash. Kaail heard A'stea's cry and watched as she jumped on the Sy'ith's back, pulling the knife out and then putting it in the middle of its back. But its tail suddenly whips and hits A'stea, knocking her off and forcing her to hit the ground hard.

When he heard her cry out in pain, Kaail went on full-rage mode. With the creature distracted, he grabbed a hold of its leg and twisted it so hard and fast that he managed to break and rip its leg without pause. It howls into the air and tries to walk away but Kaail wasn't done yet. With himself freed, he charges at the Sy'ith and slices his blades into the abdomen, making a clean cut that spewed a few parts of its guts. Realizing it was about to be killed, the creature makes a break for it, disappearing into the cliffs with a blood trail behind.

Pauk . . . that was close.

Kaail shakes himself and goes straight for A'stea. "Are you alright?"

But as he reached for her, she swiped his hand away harshly. He backed off, shocked by her aggression on her face. "You pauking idiot!" She screamed her lungs out.

"What?" He asked, raising his hands.

"I told you not to do that! And you went and butchered everything in sight! Have I not taught you otherwise!?"

Her anger stunned him. He didn't know what to say or do to make it better. "I only wanted to impress you and—"

"It pauking doesn't matter!" She screamed, moving her face inches from him. "You almost got yourself killed! That Sy'ith would have made you its lunch if I didn't intervene! You killed all of these Kee'vas like a wild beast! No better than the Amengi!"

That last part stung his chest. No better than the Amengi . . . He lowered his head in shame. To have A'stea call him as one of the masters was a hard blow and it did a big deal of damage to his heart.

Am I like them?

But then, he noticed something was wrong with A'stea. She began to breathe heavily like she wasn't getting enough air. Her body began to sweat, enough that a few drops began to fall from her forehead. She began to sway back and forth, trying to keep her footing.

"A'stea . . . are you alright?"

She nodded. "I . . . don't know. I think . . . that I got . . ."

She reached for her side, shifting her belt low enough to find a small cut stretching over her hip. Mixed with her blood, there was a small drop of clear liquid coming out. They looked at each other in shock and fear. Kaail's heart dropped in an instant, realizing she had been poisoned.

The next thing he knew, Kaail saw A'stea's eyes close and open as if struggling to stay awake. Her body swayed back and forth until she could no longer hold herself. Everything went dark after that.

"A'stea!" He ran as fast as he could as she fell to the ground.

Hi everyone!

Oh boy . . . This is what happens when jealousy and pride get mixed up in a bad way, amplified in a Hish/Yautja like Kaail. He wants to impress and show off that he's a better male than Nu'kha. But it comes back to bite him in the face. Or rather as a sting into someone close to him. Now, A'stea is not feeling well and Kaail had to deal with the costs for his behavior.

Will A'stea survive? Or is it too late to save her? And if so, Kaail is going to be in more than in a little trouble.

And what will happen to the Rebellion as a result of the outcome?

Find out when Chapter 43 comes tomorrow!

Thank you for the reviews (Casiopaya, Shalovem, and IanAlphaAxel) and kudos from everyone else! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

And thank you for your support. :)

Happy Hunting! :))))


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 43

Kaail barely caught her before she would smash her head onto the ground. She went limp in his arms, almost like dead weight. He scrambled his hands around her body, assessing the wound the creature left behind. It was worse than he expected, already pussing out more clear liquid. Panic started to settle it as he tried to shake her awake.

"A'stea! Answer me! Please wake up!"

He waited but still no answer, only a struggling moan through her lips. Her eyes tried to open but they couldn't. Her body was heating up like an oven, worse than his own. This isn't good! This isn't good!

"A'stea. You need to wake up. I . . . don't know what to do." He wasn't a medic or at least not in this field. Broken bones and dislocation were his thing and easy to fix. This was beyond his capacity but he knew she had a limited time before the worst is yet to come.

But then, her body began to tremble but her eyes were still closed. Kaail thought she was waking up but he got something worse. The next thing he knew, her limbs began to thrash uncontrollably. Her head bobbed back and forth against him, almost like she was trying to injury herself. What is she doing!? He stiffened his arms like a vice around her but it did little to help. Only when he saw her mouth spewing bubbles of saliva that he realized she was seizing. Whatever the poison was doing, it was already working its way through her body.

Kaail was about to let her go until she went limp again . . . a little too much. He noticed her chest wasn't moving as it should. Her breath was coming in and out like a hiss, barely any air passing through. He pressed his fingers on her chest and realized her heart was hardly beating.

Pauk! Pauk! Pauk! What do I do!?

He started to look around frantically. He could call for help but what good would that do? There's a chance that a patrol could be nearby and they would do little to help. He had the communicator but he didn't know how much time A'stea had left. She needed to get medical attention but he couldn't exactly take her to the facility.

There was only one thing to do. He had to get her to the hideout. It's her only chance.

Kaail picked her up and ran as fast as he could, fueled by panic. His lungs and heart worked double-time to get her help. Somehow, he managed to get through the jungle without getting lost and found the entrance to the hideout. He didn't bother with the pain from scraping his skin on the rocks, only making sure A'stea was protected. Everything around him was a blur as he finally made it to the cavern. All eyes were on him when he began to call for help, shocked by what they saw.

"Fi'ka! Fi'ka! Where are you!?"

"Kaail?"

Fi'ka comes out from the crowd, rushing towards them upon seeing A'stea. Her skin was starting to look pale and her breathing was getting worse. "What happened?"

Kaail shook his head. His mind was in too much chaos to give a clear answer. Fi'ka pressed her hand to A'stea's forehead, flinching when it felt like touching fire. "Follow me! We need to get to S'aha!"

Without wasting another minute, they made it to the healer tents and almost shoved a few Hish on the way, making it to the end where they saw S'aha taking care of a patient. They didn't need to call for her attention. One look to the side and she was right there with them, noticing A'stea's condition.

"S'aha!" Fi'ka called. "We need your help! Something's wrong with A'stea!"

"Let me see her."

S'aha took a look at A'stea, sighing and clicking her mandibles in frustration. Whatever the female was noting, Kaail felt it wasn't good at all. She took another look around her body before turning around. "Follow me."

They went into the back area of the tent where a fresh bed was waiting. "Put her down here. I'll take a look at her."

Carefully, Kaail placed A'stea on the bed and stepped aside, watching with worried eyes as S'aha began to strip her of some clothing, trying to find more information. She found it when she saw the wound on her hip. A hiss came out of S'aha's throat. "She's been poisoned."

"What?" Fi'ka spoke.

Kaail had to hold on his own. The wound was much worse than he saw it last, already turning purple around the edge and spreading into a red color. A pool of sweat was already soaking the bed. She was declining rapidly and only able to sound moans.

"How did this happen, Kaail?" S'aha asked. The look she gave him was like someone scolding him but also another that is trying to gather information. That part is what scared him. They'll probably kill me after this . . . but there's no going around this.

He sighed. "We were hunting and a Sy'ith attacked me. A'stea warned me . . ." He swallowed. "And I didn't listen. The next thing we knew, she took the hit to protect me."

As soon as he looked up, Fi'ka and S'aha had a shocked and yet angry expression mixed. That made him feel worse . . . and he felt it was their right. It was his fault that A'stea was now hanging on the edge of death, suffering from his mistake. He lowered her head in submission, waiting for the insults to come.

S'aha sighed. "Well . . . at least you told the truth. And A'stea knew the consequences of hunting every time. But now that we know what's causing her illness, we need to treat her."

She moved over to the small table and scrambled, looking for something. And then, she pulls out a syringe filled with a light bluish liquid and attaches the needle on the end.

"What is that?" Fi'ka asked, looking back and forth to check on A'stea.

"It's something to slow the poison down."

S'aha searched for a vein in A'stea's arm and injected the needle in, slowly pushing the liquid into her body. Immediately, it had a dramatic effect. A'stea's breathing became slower and steady while her body slumped into relaxation. She still moaned but the redness from the wound was dulling. Kaail could see she was becoming better but she wasn't out of the woods yet.

"There." S'aha wiped a bead of sweat from A'stea's forehead. "This will buy some time to find an antidote."

"But don't you have one available?"

Kaail and Fi'ka glanced to S'aha for an answer but all they got was a grunt and clicking of frustration. "That only works with Hish. She's an ooman and we don't know if it will help or kill her. I can't risk that. Without any information on her biology, I can't do anything else for her."

"But you have to do something!" Fi'ka slammed her fists into a table nearby. "We can't let her die like this!"

S'aha lowered her head and covered her eyes. "If only we had access to her medical files. There might be something since her master made sure to keep her alive."

"Oh, sure! Let's ask him about how to cure her. The Amengi won't give two c'jits in saving her after all the trouble she caused! Where can we find someone who will give it to us willingly?!"

Right then and there, Kaail's mind went into gear. Someone with access to medical files? There might be one that would help but he didn't know if the others would like it. But Kaail had to do something. He put her into this situation and he had to claim responsibility. It's worth a try.

"I know someone who might help."

Everyone turned to him rather confused and somewhat shocked. It stunned him a little but Kaail pressed forward.

"You?" Fi'ka asked. "You put her into this mess."

She didn't sound angry but wasn't too happy with him. Kaail lowered his eyes once more as he listened carefully to Fi'ka. "What makes you think there's someone who can help her?"

"Just . . ." He paused, making eye contact with Fi'ka. His voice quivered "I can't let her die."

Fi'ka could see the despair in his eyes, noticing how the red color dulled in an instant. There was no underlying motive or lies she could detect. It was pure truth and need to take responsibility. If it was going to save her friend's life, who was they to deny it? They had no choice in the matter anyway.

She sighed, turning to S'aha. "Is that fine with you?"

S'aha nodded, staring at Kaail with hopeful eyes for once. "Anything will be helpful."

With a nod, Kaail stepped out of the healing tent with much reluctance. He didn't want to leave A'stea's side but he had to. He figured he was going to get a few stares and heard whispers as he got far enough out of earshot of everyone. He looked around once more before taking out the communicator.

He used it a couple of times with A'stea. With a few clicks on it, he heard it make a few beeping noises until a voice began to crackle through.

"Who's this?"

Kaail sighed. "Bu'at? Is this you?"

There was a pause. "Kaail? What's going on? You usually don't call me like this."

"I'm sorry to bother you. But are you free for a while?"

Bu'at hummed. "I think so. I finished my duties today. What is it that you need?"

Kaail sighed in determination. "I have a favor to ask."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

An hour had passed since Kaail made the call but it felt like eons. He paced back and forth as S'aha and Fi'ka monitored A'stea's progress, having put a few machines to check her heartbeat and pressure. He was surprised that they had the technology but he didn't ask or complain. He wasn't in the position to do either.

He tried to think of other things as he waited but his attention always went to A'stea. So far, she hadn't awakened or gotten any better. The wound on her hip was still bad and began to give off a putrid smell. S'aha explained that it was her flesh that was rotting away and that's how the Sy'ith's poison worked. If she was a Hish, she would already be dead. Being an ooman might have spared her life for now.

But how long can it last? Kaail bit his mandible and turned away in shame. He might as well have poisoned her himself. Her haunting words of being a beast still linger, stinging his heart like a bee.

If she dies . . . He couldn't finish that thought.

It was quiet until they heard a big commotion outside. Roars and growls of great proportion echoed in the tent and even the cavern itself, sounding more like a giant beast had come in and stirred the place.

"What the pauk is going on?" Fi'ka commented.

Kaail sighed. "I'll go check it out."

With that, he walked out of the tent to see a giant crowd of Hish servants in front of him, looking away. The pups cowered behind their mothers while male warriors tapped their fingers on their weapons. The tension was high in the air and it wasn't going to be long before someone was going to pull the trigger. The Hish were writhing in anger.

"Move out of the way."

Kaail pushed through anyway, shoving lightly to get a clear path into the center of the action. It wasn't long before he got there, first seeing Bu'at who was trying to keep the crowd away.

"Bu'at!' He roared.

His friend got a sight of him and called for him. Kaail got to his side and roared a warning. The crowds went silent and a glare from him was enough to push them away. Despite being Hish warriors around, the instinct to obey was still etched in them. He didn't like it but it was enough for now.

"Kaail." He nodded with an uncertain smile. "Guess we should have known this would happen."

"I know . . . but it had to be done. Did you bring him?"

"Of course. He's shaken but came anyway. I had to threaten a few of my fellow Hish to get him in."

Bu'at moved to the side, revealing a familiar face . . . D'alg.

Kaail could see that he was frightened despite being an Amengi. He saw him hold on tightly to a small leather bag he was carrying but his big yellow eyes kept looking around, only catching him in his sights for a moment.

"I'm glad you came." Kaail pressed a hand on his bony shoulder. "Sorry to have to call you like this but you were the only one I can rely on."

D'alg trembled but nodded. "It's fine. When I heard your message, I was somewhat surprised. But I had a feeling you were involved in all of this."

Kaail smiled. "I know. But I need your help."

"What is this!?"

A loud voice shook the area, silencing everything else. The crowd became quiet as everyone moved out of the way, revealing the same male Kaail didn't like. Nu'kha. The male stepped forward, fists extended. He glared at Kaail before turning to D'alg behind them. He hissed in fury when they made eye contact. As if in opposite roles, D'alg cowered.

"I knew it. We should have never trusted you." Nu'kha pointed at Kaail. "First, I heard that A'stea was poisoned because of you. And now you brought our enemy into our midst!"

Nu'kha growled, stepping closer to them while he sharpened his claws. D'alg and Bu'at stepped back but Kaail remained where he was, keeping his ground against this male's aggression. He kept eyes on Nu'kha's every movement as he drew closer.

"You're going to pay for what you've done to her."

Kaail tilted his head, noticing that slight change in him. Nu'kha was pissed but out of what happened to A'stea So they were together . . . He watched as Nu'kha came at him, claws ready to rip him apart.

"Enough!"

Nu'kha barely was a few steps away when he stopped, turning around to see S'aha coming out of the tent. Everyone stood still, waiting to see what would happen. Kaail watched as S'aha stared at Nu'kha like he was some piece of trash. "There's no point in a fight, Nu'kha."

"But after what he's done . . . He brought an Amengi here no less. What makes you think he won't tell us where our hideout is? And it's his fault that he brought him here." He points to Kaail, eliciting a growl from him.

"He won't."

Nu'kha pulled his head back, stunned. Kaail was the same along with everyone else. S'aha sighed and walked past Nu'kha to where Kaail was. She stopped and stared at him for a moment. "The Amengi won't tell on us."

"How can you be sure?" Nu'kha asked, raising his hands.

"Because he was once my master . . . and the one who freed me."

Kaail was puzzled. He looked to her and then back to D'alg. Do they know each other? S'aha stepped closer and smiled. "It's good to see you again, D'alg."

D'alg clicked his tusks, bowing his head with a smile. "It's been a long time, S'aha."

She clicked her mandibles and then motioned her head to follow. "Come with me."

With that, S'aha led their small group through the crowd and towards the tent. When she almost passed Nu'kha, he growled a warning. Kaail wasn't sure if she was of higher rank than the male but it's universal to every male not to piss off an angry female. He had seen many times with others during mating when the masters started to breed their kind. It's one of the reasons why the female is chained down during that process.

Nu'kha lowered his head and stepped to the side, allowing them to pass but not before giving one last glare at Kaail. There was silence but the intent was clear on each side. For now, Kaail focused on getting A'stea cured and he hoped that this risk will be worth it.

Hi everyone!

Geez . . . This has been a difficult chapter for Kaail and everyone else involved. A'stea is dying . . . Nu'kha tries to make a big scene and all . . . and now, he brought D'alg into the fold. Some might think this is a mistake but somehow, he and S'aha knew each other once. Their relationship is interesting but might be the key to saving A'stea's life.

I feel terrible for Kaail. He's hurting a lot and blames himself for this situation he created. Many of us have been in the same thing and it never fully goes away, always having that doubt.

For now, will they be able to save A'stea? And what will everyone else think about an Amengi in their midst?

Find out when Chapter 44 comes tomorrow!

Thank you for the reviews (Shalovem and IanAlphaAxel) and kudos from everyone else! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

And thank you for your support. :)

Happy Hunting! :))))


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 44

"Right this way."

S'aha led the group inside to where A'stea was. Bu'at stayed behind to do some damage control, especially with Nu'kha looking like he will attempt to do something stupid. As soon as they entered, D'alg analyzes the situation rather quickly from Kaail's point of view. Fi'ka was astonished and afraid but quickly calmed down by S'aha.

"What's the diagnosis?" D'alg asked.

"She'd been poisoned by a Sy'ith a few hours ago. I had given some medicine to slow it down but I have no idea how much time it will buy for us. She's deteriorating rapidly."

Kaail watched with Fi'ka as D'alg and S'aha worked like a well-oiled machine. In his eyes, they were not master and servant between them. Instead, it was like seeing two scientists collaborating as equals. There was no hostility or signs of payback as he expected from a being under so much servitude. But then again, he didn't know D'alg had connections with anyone here, let alone risk everything to come here.

"There's inflammation that's traveling up her hip. Have you been marking her?"

S'aha nodded. "I wrote down any changes I've made."

"Any symptoms?"

"She had a seizure earlier and was sweating up a storm."

"And the medicine you've been giving her showed no side effects?"

Kaail never understood medical terms but both D'alg and S'aha knew well as if it was their language they have been speaking for a long time. Still, he was nervous, worried about A'stea's condition. She hasn't improved or worsened but laid there moaning. She sometimes flicks her eyes and he thought she was waking up. But her eyes would roll in the back of her head and she passed out yet again. The poison was taking a toll on her . . . and each moment was shattering his heart little by little.

He was in deep thought that he barely saw D'alg performing something with a vial of some antidote, analyzing it through some machine that read him the results. "Good call, S'aha. The antidote used for Hish would have made things worse. Her biology is much different than our own."

S'aha grunted. "Kaail said that you might have some information on her."

"I might have something. This took me a lot of hacking to get it and I'm nervous if anyone finds out."

"They won't. Trust yourself."

S'aha placed a soft hand on D'alg and smiled. Kaail was struck by the exchange, even seeing D'alg smile back. It only lasted a second but it got his mind spinning. What is the deal with them? D'alg reached for his bag and pulled out his hand-held panel. Kaail swears that he carries it with him all the time, attached to a piece of equipment.

"Is . . ." Fi'ka spoke this time, gaining D'alg's full attention. She flinched, turning her face away. "Can you . . . help her?"

D'alg sighed. "I will do everything I can." He checks his panel as it begins to show data that Kaail had a hard time understanding. "There's not much to work with but it might give us something to tweak the antidote to the correct measurements. Let me see."

One hand works on the panel while the other focuses on pressing codes that read the antidote's content. A minute had passed with D'alg nodding and sighing, followed by S'aha. It seems like everything is fine. Kaail thought. Until a hiss came from D'alg's mouth.

"Pauk. This isn't good."

S'aha growled. "You gotta be kidding me."

"What is it?" Kaail couldn't hold back in silence. The hard tone and the disappointing looks on their faces made him anxious.

"It appears that everything is here and all we have to do is adjust the volume . . . except for one vital ingredient."

"What ingredient?"

D'alg and S'aha turned to each other before answering. "Z'int."

Z'int?

"Are you sure that is what we need?" Fi'ka was as stunned as Kaail.

"Yes."

Suddenly, Fi'ka raised her hands and went on a nervous rant, pacing back and forth. "That's one of the rarest ingredients on this planet! Only the highest-ranking Amengi possess it and they have very little, to begin with. And now, you're saying that's the only thing to save A'stea's life?"

She waved her hands in defeat. "We can't exactly go steal it, let alone ask! They'll kill us first before we step foot in their turf!"

S'aha huffed. "Do you have access to it?"

D'alg paused in uncertainty. "I'm barely treated as one of them. I would be punished just for asking for such a thing."

"Is there any other way?"

Kaail stepped forward. His mandibles pulled together hard. Fear and uncertainty threatened to break his sanity. "Please . . . anything to save her."

His fists tightened as he waited for a response, watching S'aha and D'alg discussing amongst themselves. Just tell me already! His mind was falling apart, more each minute passed and every time he saw A'stea's weakened form. Her moans rang in his ears like loud drums.

"There is . . . another way. But it's risky."

Then tell me."

Kaail moved fast towards them, almost making D'alg and S'aha jump. Slow yourself down. He waited and waited until D'alg spoke.

"We know that Z'int comes from a plant native to this planet. If we could get some, we could theoretically isolate the substance ourselves. But the problem is that the plant only grows in one place . . . the mountain."

"A mountain?" Fi'ka asked. "That doesn't seem—"

"Not a mountain. The mountain."

It took a few seconds before it registered into Fi'ka's mind, more so for Kaail when she roared in outrage. "Are you pauking kidding me!? Just when I think it can't get any worse! Going up the mountain is suicide! You know the stories!"

She was right. The mountain that towers over the city itself are rumored to be the most dangerous place. Stories tell that a beast, unlike anything else, makes it home there and devours anyone brave enough to climb to the top. Many Amengi sent their warriors to prove themselves the strongest and bravest of them all. Kaail had heard about them when their ancestors were forced to go up there by the Amengi. Many never returned. Eventually, they gave up trying but then utilized the mountain as the ultimate punishment, sending defected servants there to die. Ever since many feared it.

"No one is going to volunteer to get it." Fi'ka lowered her gaze. "I would go but I'm not strong enough. Everyone else is scared."

"If there was another alternative, then I would gladly tell you." Even S'aha lowered in defeat, glancing back to A'stea, now whimpering in pain.

Kaail thought for a moment. No . . . It can't be this way. He knew that if the roles were reversed, A'stea would have gone without a second thought. She was braver than anyone else, even though she was weak by definition. It goes to show that strength is not only physical . . . but inside. He closed his eyes and let the fear and uncertainty fade. He made his decision.

He opened his eyes. "I will go."

Silence greeted him. He couldn't tell from S'aha since she didn't react but D'alg and Fi'ka were much in shock. It didn't matter.

"It's because of me that she's in this mess. I have to take responsibility . . . and I don't want her to die."

He stared at everyone in the room before stopping at D'alg. He's the closest one who would understand in some way or another. He sighed, getting a nod from S'aha and typed something in his panel before showing the image on the screen. Kaail observed it, seeing a light purple flower with golden beads in the middle.

"If there's no stopping you, this is what you're looking for," D'alg explained. "It grows at the highest peak of the mountain. Gather a bundle of them and bring it back. The ooman has only a day . . . maybe two but that depends on luck. And so far, we don't have much."

Kaail nods. "I'll be back earlier than that."

He doesn't give anyone a chance to protest as he turns to head out. Determination filled him, driving off the fear and uncertainty that was in his heart a moment ago. He tried not to think of A'stea dying, only remembering her smile and her honey scent . . . the only things that kept him going.

Greeting him outside was the small crowd that was still waiting outside, curious but also angry and terrified. These guys need a chill pill. However, Nu'kha was still outside writhing in fury with Bu'at watching him. But he was not alone. Standing behind were the same males he'd met in the meeting a few days ago. They didn't look happy, mostly shocked but stern.

"What is happening with A'stea? We were informed she was poisoned by you. And that you brought an Amengi here." The male he remembered as M'uat.

"And I assume that this male told you about it?" He glares at Nu'kha, getting the same response.

"Am I not wrong?" He crossed his arms. "You were on a hunt and made a mistake to which A'stea is paying the price. And bring an enemy into our hideout."

Kaail sighed, chest rising slowly. "It doesn't matter. He came to find a cure for her. And I'll be leaving to get the last ingredient."

"Where to?" The other male, G'uarg, spoke.

"The mountain."

And again, he got the same shocked response. Whatever the mountain contains, he can tell it scared them to death. Even Nu'kha seemed to show some concern but not for him. Of course.

"Are you crazy?" Shi'en spoke. "You're asking to get killed. It's better if we ease her suffering. We don't have the men or the resources to save one life."

The audacity! Kaail couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were going to let A'stea die without giving a chance. He read the eyes of the leading members and there was nothing but absolute fear for survival. He started to understand why A'stea was having a hard time convincing them to fight instead of fleeing. That would jump to save themselves rather than help others. He did the same recently and A'stea was the one to get hurt. It was like seeing himself through a thousand mirrors. It was pathetic.

He stomped his foot on the ground hard, making everyone around him jump. The urge to roar was high but he kept cool to make his point.

"So you would let her die? After everything, she's done for you?" He paused to give an effect. Everyone looked down in shame except for Nu'kha and Bu'at. "You're more pathetic than I thought."

He growled low, raising his chest.

"If she was in my spot, she would have done it for anyone . . . just like she's doing to gather warriors to fight for freedom. Your freedom. You all want to run away at the slightest provocation . . . like the masters want you to act. You're allowing them to take control even now."

The leading members flinched their mandibles, having some understanding of his words. The crowd became quiet. I thought so.

Kaail continued, sighing. "I'll be back within a day with the cure. Bu'at . . . make sure to watch over."

He bowed. "Of course."

Kaail looked around one more time, stopping at Nu'kha. The male was still angry but a small glimpse of shock was in his eyes. Whatever history A'stea had with him, it seemed to be more complex than he originally thought. Once this is over, he will hopefully find answers from A'stea . . . properly this time instead of assuming.

With that, he left for the exit and not bothered to look back. He already knew what he had to do.

It was almost sunset when he returned to the outside. There was enough light for him to get a good view of where to find the mountain. His eyes scanned for the horizon and found the mountain on the other side of the city. The tip was partially covered in dark clouds, never fading from it . . . even during the day.

There it is. I might make it there before dark . . . but there will be patrols.

With many disappearances over time due to joining the Rebellion, more patrols were being implemented and a curfew was announced. Anyone not permitted would be severely punished, even himself. But it didn't scare him. He's determined not to get caught. A'stea's life was on the line. He clenched his chest, feeling his heart beating fast. It hurt but the good memories of A'stea happy and smiling kept him calm.

"Kaail! Wait."

He stopped, turning around to see Fi'ka running to him with something in her hands. "Fi'ka. What are you doing here? You need to watch A'stea."

"I know." She stopped in front of him, catching her breath. "But if you're going to the mountain. You're going to need this."

She opened the cloth and revealed a metal mask and wrist gauntlet of the same material. He'd seen this once with A'stea when they robbed the building and when the guards for the hideout helped them. As he recalled, it had metal blades inside.

"What's this?" He asked.

"You're going somewhere dangerous. We don't know what's up there so I thought you'll need the best equipment for the job. I had to steal this to get it to you."

Fi'ka handed him the wrist gauntlet first, showing him how to put it on. When he got it, Kaail placed it on his free wrist over the leather. It was heavier than he thought as it clicked together to fit on him. He moved it around to get a good feeling before grabbing the mask. It had weird gadgets inside but it looked like any other mask but made with metal instead of bone.

"We don't have much time to explain everything but it will help." Fi'ka paused. "But do me a favor?"

Kaail tilted his head, curious but nodded.

He watched as the small female sighed, looking straight into his eyes. "Save A'stea."

He widened his eyes for a moment before he smiled softly. "I will. That's a promise."

She smiled back. "Then get going."

With that, Kaail placed the mask on, which surprisingly fitted his face and his mandibles. As soon as it was secured, he turned around and took off without hesitation. Fi'ka watched for a minute as he disappeared. She hummed with a small smile still on her face.

"You love her . . . don't you?"

Hi everyone!

Quite a chapter with plot twists and everything going on in just a few hours. At least D'alg and S'aha are trying to help A'stea survive but with a whole hideout out to hurt D'alg, it must be hard.

But now, Kaail has to go up the scary mountain that many fear to even go near, not to mention other dangers lurking in the dark. But with Fi'ka's support, Kaail received the very equipment that will be used for future generations to come. He's starting to evolve into the warrior we all know and love. And I am very proud of him standing up to the members and Nu'kha, calling out that he's fighting to free them instead of running away. So proud!

But will he make it in time to save A'stea?

Find out when Chapter 45 comes Monday!

P.S. So I know that this story seems to be jumping around and not going into a straight direction but I want to focus on how these characters develop and how even the smallest of pieces can count in the end, especially with Kaail most of all. To me, it makes him feel that he's a real character struggling to find his own instead of straight on the action and instant romance. It had to be earned. The story is long but the chapters are shorter so it will keep going on.

But I thank you for the advice in moving forward with this story and I'll make sure to implement it.

Thank you for the comments (Anonymous-E, Shalovem, and IanAlphaAxel) and kudos from everyone! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

And thank you for your support. :)

Happy Hunting! :))))


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 45

It was a tough time racing through the darkness with a mask on his face. Kaail's skin underneath irritated and all he wanted to do was scratch it off. How the pauk can anyone wear this?! Even so, he found some features that he favored more than to relieve the irritation. The mask automatically flashed on his way, showing vision as if he wasn't wearing it at all. Plus, it provided some cover in case someone recognized him and Fi'ka seemed to have gone through a lot of trouble to get it.

He crouched low through the underbrush of the jungle, weaving around with no problem. This is the easy part. He knew it well that he could do it with his eyes closed. The next part would prove more difficult.

He stopped at the edge of the jungle that morphs into the first parts of the city. Even from this view, there were flashing lights going around, cutting through buildings, and searching for something. And then growls and roars, giving commands to others or something of that nature.

Patrols. Great . . . just what I need.

Kaail looked to see if there was another way, hoping to avoid them as much as possible. But going around would take too long and there's no guarantee that he had time to spare. A'stea was dying and he couldn't take chances with it.

A'stea . . . He closed his eyes, reaching for the small, silver bead on his dreadlock. Regret and despair filled him for a moment, replaced with a small bit of warmth from her smile. He couldn't bear thinking that it might be the last time. No . . . I need to get this done.

He waited until the closest patrol marched in the opposite direction before making his move. Kaail crouched low as he scurried to the closest building, darting his head out for a few seconds before jumping to the next one. So far, so good.

But just as he was starting to become confident, he halted right on his heels and hid behind a small table left behind from the markets. From a few meters away, a patrol was gathering around a few Hish that were tied up and forced to kneel on the ground with guns pressed on their temples. He thought that they would be spared since the Hish guards tend to be merciful in saving their own and coming up with excuses. That was before though. The situation was made worse with the presence of an Amengi master watching over. Kaail fought to keep a growl in, locking his jaw or else risk being caught.

"So . . . you'd think you could escape from us?" The master spoke. "You're mistaken."

"We weren't escaping." One Hish spoke shakily but firm enough. "We were only sent to find materials for dinner."

"In the middle of the night? Sounds out of the ordinary." The master flicks his tusks. "I'm sure we can straighten this out if we call your master and—"

"No! Don't!" A female Hish roared this time but lowered her head when she realized she made a mistake. Even Kaail knew well enough that the Amengi are not complete fools, especially the high ranks.

"Oh?" The master stepped closer. "Why shouldn't I?"

The Hish servants lowered their heads in submission. Kaail can see they were hiding something. Not good liars, are you? He jumped when the master slammed a foot on the servant's skill. A faint sound of cracking bones could be heard. It sickened the Hish guards who were watching. Even Kaail understood their reaction. The sound alone made anyone's stomach twist.

The master leaned closer. His mouth inches from the Hish. "I know you're in league with the Rebellion. You're planning to join them, aren't you?"

"I don't . . . know what you're talking about?"

Kaail watched the wheels in the Amengi's eye turn and then a smile. Not a good sign. The master lifted his foot from the servant but commanded a guard to forcibly pull the servant away. The female Hish reacted, hissing while running towards the guards. She didn't get a step in before she was wrapped with a whip, slamming into the ground. The master barely moved, still grinning at the predicament. Kaail watched where his eyes were going and realized what he was looking at.

Earlier behind the servants, a pup that was no older than a teenager shook in absolute terror. He shook as the master stepped closer to him. The other Hish, he assumed were his parents, tried to wrestle out of their prisons . . . but to no avail.

"Hello, little one." The master spoke with a soft tone laced with a hint of animosity. Kaail had seen it all too well in his younger days.

The pup shook, lowering his gaze.

"What are you all up to? It's merely out of curiosity." The master paused. "You reckon where you're going? You can tell me."

The Amengi pressed a hand on the pup, squeezing his fingers around the back of his neck. The pup quivered at the touch, frozen in fear. Kaail can tell he wanted to say something . . . anything as he looked at his parents. They merely exchanged nods and shakes quietly. Anyone would have figured out the meaning behind them but being young and naive, the pup began to stutter.

"I . . . don't know . . . We're only . . ." He swallowed. "We're . . . only going to . . ."

The master stopped him. "I understand. I can see you need some encouragement."

Out of nowhere, he pulled the pup harshly and grabbed his head, raising him a few feet from the ground. Being small, the Amengi's hand clamped down like a giant claw, reaching to pierce his claws into the pup's neck. He shrieked and thrashed to get away, only serving to make the pain worse.

"No! Stop it! Leave him alone!" The female Hish pleaded. The master stopped with a huff and lowered the pup but didn't let go. Instead, he forced the pup to look right at his parents with a grin that made Kaail turn away in disgust.

"Either you tell me what you know . . ." He nodded at one of the guards, a signal for something. Kaail knew well enough what would happen. "Or this will happen."

The guard aimed at the female Hish and shot her with a plasma blast. Her head exploded into chunks of flesh and green blood. The pup cried in agony as the headless corpse dropped the cold ground, twitching a few times.

"You bastards!" The male servant roared and spread his mandibles as if reaching for the master, wishing to rip him apart. The master merely chuckled.

"I wonder what will happen next." He turned the pup to look at him again. "I know you were going to join the Rebellion. Tell me where they are located or who is involved . . . and I'll spare your lives."

"That's all bull c'jit!" The male Hish roar and Kaail can sense anger taking hold. "You have nothing but empty promises. You'll only kill us in the end!"

It was silent and Kaail could see the hesitation in the guards. They feel the same . . . but won't do anything about it.

The master turned the pup and looked at him for a split second before bobbing his head as if he was done. "Then I guess you're right."

In a split second, the Amengi stabbed his hand deep into the pup's lower stomach, twisting it to let the green blood pour. The pup opened his mouth but couldn't scream, blinded by pain. The horrified male Hish could only watch as the master scrambled his hand inside the pup, pulling bits of organs in the process before snapping his spine in half. It wouldn't be long before the master aimed his small gun at the last Hish and blew his mouth wide open. Only hanging mandibles were left as the body dropped to the ground.

"Everyone listen!" The anger of the Amengi was evident now. "Fan out and search for more! Anyone who's walking around is to be shot without question! And if anyone shows mercy . . ." He moved to the closest guard, hissing at the Hish. "You will suffer the same fate."

The Hish guards nodded without hesitation and spread apart, moving to search every part in the city. The master looked at the pup's corpse once more before spitting on it and then left. Kaail had seen vulgar behavior but this opened his eyes to the reality of their world. The Amengi would not think twice about killing, rather enjoyed inflicting pain. It boiled the acid in his stomach, burning him with rage.

With the guards spread out, it was made harder for Kaail to move about. Hish can see in the dark but not well enough to see everything. Pauk. If only I had something to give me an advantage . . .

A thought came to him. Fi'ka said something about the mask and gauntlet being useful. He looks to the metal gauntlet and sees that there were some buttons on it. When he pressed one of them, symbols of the language popped up in red. It stunned him a little but then his mask began to do the same thing until his vision changed. Everything was blue with some spots of yellow, orange and red. What is this?

Kaail hid again when he heard footsteps coming. At first, he didn't see anything until a blob came into his view. There was more red, orange, and yellow color in the shape of a Hish, walking along with a gun in his hand. Is this . . . heat vision? It has to be.

Kaail opened his mouth underneath his mask. So this is what A'stea and the others are hiding. It was a clever idea that allowed him to see who was coming from miles away. He watched as the guard walked away to search in another section. Out of curiosity, Kaail pressed the gauntlet again and the vision changed back to normal. He realized that the gauntlet was the controller of the mask, an invention that he never thought could be possible but might be the thing to get him through undetected.

He moved as soon as it was clear, weaving through tight spaces and dark alleys. When his heat vision detected a patrol, he avoided them easily. But on the way, he passed by bodies and bodies of Hish that had been executed. Their bodies left on the streets with organs and broken limbs sticking out like sticks. The foul smell hit him hard, almost making him gag.

Finally, he made it to the other side at the last buildings standing between him and open freedom to the mountain. But another obstacle stood in his way. From a few feet away, a line of Hish guards stood in waiting, searching for anything in the darkness. The heat vision showed him that there must be a dozen if not more. He thought about going around but he was so close. He looked up to the clouded-covered mountain and thought of A'stea. I have no choice. I'll have to risk it.

With a deep breath, Kaail moved out of the cover of the building and walked up in the guard's vision. On cue, they pointed their guns and spears at him. "Who are you? State your business."

He raised his hands but didn't stop. The guards tensed even more as their fingers grazed the triggers, not out of eagerness but uncertainty. The lead guard that spoke earlier growled. "Stop right there. Who are you and what do you want?"

Kaail sighed. "I have to pass."

"That's not going to happen. We are ordered to shoot anyone that's not obeying curfew. If you don't stop . . ." He pulls a handgun and aims. "We will kill you."

Kaail stops right there but removes his mask, showing his face. In an instant, the guards gasped and stepped back in shock. The disbelief was clear on their faces that even a blind person could see.

"The Great . . . White Warrior."

Kaail grumbled. "As I said before, I need to pass . . . regardless if I get your permission or not."

"But . . ." The leading guard spoke. "We can't let you. We're ordered to kill anyone who's outside curfew." He pointed his gun and aimed for Kaail's chest.

"You don't understand." Kaail began to sound like he was begging. "I have to get through to the mountain. There's someone who needs my help . . . someone that I cannot afford to lose. And you don't have to listen to those bastards who don't give a c'jit about you."

His heart hammered in his chest. Fear began to seep into his muscles, almost making them ache in pain. But he would do anything to get through. Each moment he lost was one he couldn't afford to. He imagined that every second, A'stea was in pain and close to death. The twin suns were almost gone so he knew time was running out.

"Please . . ." In a brazen act and one no one saw coming . . . not even himself . . . Kaail kneeled before them. He watched as the guards looked down at him wide-eyed, seeing the Great White Warrior showing submission.

"I need to pass. I have to."

Kaail lowered his head and waited painfully. As much as he wanted to get this over with by killing them quickly, he knew it would be wrong. The Hish were only following orders and they had no choice. After a minute had passed, he heard the guns click off. Slowly, he looked up and saw the guards were moving to the side with the leader standing in front of him.

"I never thought I would see the warrior himself bowing to us. Why are you so eager to defy the masters when they can dispose of you at any moment?"

Kaail got to his feet slowly. Determination settled in his heart. "Because I have something worth protecting now. I'd rather risk death than be without her." He stepped closer. "And neither Hish nor Amengi will stop me."

He waited, seeing what the leading guard would decide. A stare off ensured before the guard sighed. "You really mean that?"

Kaail didn't answer and just stared more. Eventually, the guard stepped back and turned to the side, ordering the others to do the same to create a clear path for him. Kaail didn't move but looked back and forth between the opening and the guard. This is my chance.

He started to walk to the opening but stopped when he heard the leading guard whisper. "Are you with the Rebellion?"

He turned his head to the side, raising an eyebrow.

"We heard rumors that the Great White Warrior was involved. Some thought it far fetched but seeing you here means that there's some merit to them."

Kaail clicked his mandibles. He wasn't hesitant to answer, knowing without a doubt where his allegiances lie. "It's true."

"Then . . ." The guard asked hesitantly. "Do you believe that we can be free?"

Kaail could tell the spark in the guard's eyes. As much as they feared the masters, he could see the resolve in them, even if it was very little.

I want them to be free . . . to make their own decisions . . . and not have to go through the same thing I have.

A'stea's words echoed in his mind, remembering her story and the pain she saw in her eyes. If we can be free . . . no more fear.

Kaail raised his chest in pride. "I firmly believe."

He raised his hand and pressed it on the guard's shoulder, shaking it gently. He could see the male Hish thinking for a moment, considering his options. He could refuse and kill him right then and there. For some reason or another, he understood. The power of the Amengi is not one to underestimate. The guard took a moment before he did the same in greeting. The understanding between them was absolute. He nodded to the guard and lets go, taking off through the line of guards and into the open air.

It wasn't long before he made it to the base of the mountain. There was a small path that wrapped around the base of the mountain and then led up to the top. From his view, it was higher than expected and the thick clouds didn't make it any better.

Still, he wasn't about to back down. He closed his eyes and thought about A'stea one last time, remembering the honey scent she carried. His heart fluttered at that moment. The desire to see her again . . . alive and well . . . was worth anything else in the entire universe.

Kaail sighed deeply and smiled. "Hold on, A'stea."

With one step, he made the first step of a long journey to the top with a grueling night awaiting him.

Hi everyone!

The cruelty of the Amengi never ceases and the pressure from the Rebellion is starting to rattle the masters, enough that they would kill even pups to show that they are the rulers. It sickens Kaail and myself to see this too often. But could this be enough to make others rise?

I mean . . . the guards could see how determined Kaail is to defy the masters and do what he needs to do, even going down on his knees and begging to cross. My heart flew to him as this shows how much he cares for A'stea to save her life. And it might be what they need to bring others around and fight for their freedom, showing his conviction to fight for what is right.

But will it be enough? Or will the masters bring more suffering than ever before?

For now, we need to pray that Kaail makes it back to A'stea with the last ingredient before it's too late. But what darkness is in store for him in the mountain?

Find out when Chapter 46 comes tomorrow!

Thank you for the comments (Anonymous-E, Shalovem, IanAlphaAxel, and OddTerraDragon) and kudos from everyone else! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

And thank you for your support. :)

Happy Hunting! :))))


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 46

The pain was unbearable. The hot burn from her hip mixed with the sudden blanket of coldness created by the sweat. The darkness was inescapable as A'stea wandered. Her mind was scrambled, trying to piece together the events before ending up here. She remembers trying to stop Kaail from making a huge mistake. To think he would listen . . . It was harsh to say he was nothing more than an Amengi but she saw it as it is. But now . . . she had no idea where she was.

"Hello?" She called but all she received was her echoes. She didn't like this one bit. Despite the mixed feelings of pain, the loneliness here was far worse.

But then, she saw something in the distance. A light? Freedom? As much as she wanted to run, her legs barely moved an inch. Then, she heard a voice.

Hold on, A'stea.

She stopped. Was that Kaail's voice? Although angry, she was delighted to hear him. She tried to call out but in shock, she couldn't. When she reached for her neck, she felt a hot liquid pool and brought it back to see it was her blood. What the pauk!?

Everything around her began to swirl, even though it was impossible since it was dark but she felt it. Then the screams began to echo in her ears. It screeched, clawed into her ears like a bug burrowing inside. And then . . . she saw herself in the middle of a pile of bodies. The eyes of the dead Hish looking at her, cold and empty.

Why? Why did he believe you would set up free?

Her heart races as she panics, thrashing around frantically . . . anything to stop this . . . anything to get away.

Enough! This hurts! Please, stop!

Despite no use, she opens her mouth and screams . . . with the last part calling for Kaail.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

S'aha and D'alg worked around the clock, taking care of A'stea, and monitoring her health. So far, the fever was getting worse despite the medicine keeping the poison away. They had to change the bedsheets several times when they were completely soaked in sweat. They allowed Dakha to lay next to her, seeing that it was helping a little as the pup began to purr in his sleep.

"How is she?"

Fi'ka comes into the room, looking down at her friend slowly dying. She bit her mandible to keep herself calm. There was no use spitting out every profanity she could muster.

S'aha shook her head. "Nothing good. She hasn't regained consciousness and her body is starting to shut down. It appears that the poison is spreading faster than expected."

"How's the antidote coming?" She turns to D'alg as he worked on several chemicals on a nearby desk, still wary of him but so far he hasn't done anything to think otherwise. Still, it was a force of habit in all of the Hish here to fear one that is one of the enemies despite acting better. And somewhat too friendly with S'aha. Neither she nor anyone else knew they were connected. But then again, it wasn't too far fetched.

"I'd made adjustments to the volume of chemicals needed to make the antidote but without the Z'int, it's pretty useless. It's a waiting game now." D'alg saw the despair in Fi'ka's eyes.

"Don't worry."

Fi'ka lifted her head in shock as D'alg smiled. "I know Kaail well and when he's determined to get something, there's no stopping him. Although I never thought it would be for this."

"Anything can happen when love is involved." S'aha chuckled softly.

Fi'ka tilted her head, noticing a spark between D'alg and S'aha. "Speaking of things, how do you know each other?"

"It's . . . complicated. Now's not the time." Fi'ka saw S'aha turn her head away, focused on treating A'stea when she moaned. D'alg went back to his study on the antidote. Whatever it was, something was going on between them.

"Fi'ka."

She turned around and saw Nu'kha come through the entrance. In an instant, he glared at D'alg even though his back was turned. S'aha clicked her mandibles in irritation. Who can blame her? Before anything might happen, Fi'ka came quickly to Nu'kha and pulled him away.

"What's up?" She asked irritably.

Nu'kha huffed at D'alg. "The members want to talk with you."

"Me?"

"They want information on A'stea's health, given that S'aha and that 'thing' are busy."

With irritation, Fi'ka grumbled and went with Nu'kha outside of the tent, waiting there was only Mu'at. She seemed confused, seeing only one leader waiting with Bu'at next to him, having some kind of argument. They stopped when they saw Fi'ka coming.

"Where are the others? I thought every member would be here."

"They had other duties to attend," Mu'at stated. "Preparation for obtaining a ship."

"What?" Fi'ka had to shake her head at such nonsense. "Why now? And without A'stea's opinion no less. I thought you told us we had time to gather forces. That was the deal."

"That was until we found out A'stea is on death's doorstep. You've seen the condition she is in. How confident do you think she'll survive?"

Fi'ka lowered her gaze for a moment. They weren't wrong that A'stea is not doing well, barely surviving on fumes. But she had no doubt this is what the members would want. With her out of the way, they would have sole command of their Rebellion. With the massacre going on outside, they have the backings to persuade the others.

Still, that was no excuse.

"We can't say for sure. And we're close to making an antidote. In a day or so, she'll be better and then you'll have to answer for what you've done behind her back." Fi'ka hissed.

"She's right," Bu'at commented. "Kaail is already on his way to get the Z'int. We're confident that he'll get—"

"There's no guarantee he might return."

Bu'at stopped when Nu'kha spoke. He wasn't one to get easily angry but this was ridiculous in his eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

Nu'kha raised his hands. "He's on a suicide mission to go up a mountain that no one ever returned. And he's the reason A'stea is in this mess in the first place. It's better that he never comes back and we find another way to save A'stea."

Without warning, Fi'ka swipes her hand and hits Nu'kha in the cheek. Despite her size, she had enough strength to leave a large bruise. Nu'kha stepped back, holding his face in shock.

"You bastard." She hissed. "And this is coming from the male that declared his love for A'stea. Kaail is taking responsibility and risking his life to save her. I wonder why you didn't volunteer for it."

Nu'kha flinched, turning away. "As I said, it's suic—"

"To pauk with you! A'stea is dying and Kaail is a better male than you. Now I can see why A'stea broke it off with you."

That set things off. Nu'kha growled and stomped right at Fi'ka, full of rage and disdain.

"Enough!" It took Mu'at to stop the situation from escalating, roaring loud enough to stop a few Hish as they passed by. "Either way, we are going to get a ship to get us out of here. There's nothing else to discuss."

"Why?" Bu'at asked. "You know this is not right."

"We have to do what's best to save everyone. The Amengi are too strong and no one can change that."

"The Great White Warrior can."

Another voice entered the conversation. Everyone turned to see a group of Hish warriors, newcomers who had come to a while ago. A few servants were also standing behind and it was clear that they were listening to what was going on.

One of the males, the one who spoke before, stepped forward. "I mean . . . he's the strongest warrior on the face of the planet. Even some of the Amengi fear him. If he's willing to risk his life to save an ooman . . . knowing that he could be punished by his master . . . it could be possible that we can fight back."

Mu'at grumbled. "Regardless, it's suicide. The Amengi possess technology that far surpasses our own."

"But A'stea has been working on a weapon that might change that and she trusts the Great White Warrior." A female Hish spoke this time. "As much as I fear for my pup's safety, running away is not the best option. We don't even know where we're going if he does escape.

Grumbles of agreement started to gather and then turned into shouts and roars. The mixed noise sent a wave of vibration throughout the cavern. It didn't last long as Mu'at roared. "Enough!"

It became quiet once more. It took a minute before Mu'at calmed down. "We will prepare for a ship either way. We'll reconsider what to do next . . . if A'stea survives."

With that, Mu'at walked away and the group slowly dispersed. Fi'ka and Bu'at glanced at Nu'kha for a few seconds, more like glares at the male. Not wanting to be in this anymore, Nu'kha left as well, leaving a few Hish warriors, Bu'at and Fi'ka. With a nod from the first, the warriors scattered.

"Well, this is a mess." Bu'at rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

"I know." Fi'ka sighed. "All of this is so messed up."

"Still, we can't lose faith. I know Kaail will make it back. He's too stubborn to die . . . and he cares too much for her."

Fi'ka chuckled. "I agree with you."

Bu'at nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. "The good news is that many are starting to side with our plan to stay and fight. Still, they need a leader to guide them."

There was a pause between them. Both thinking the same idea in their head and agreed silently.

Bu'at sighed and removed his hand from her. "I'll go check on the others. If the members are planning their own game, why don't we do the same?"

He smirked for a second before he left. Fi'ka stood there for a moment, confused and worried. This tug of war between leaving and fighting was starting to break their little group but in some ways, it was making them stronger. She firmly believed that. But there was nothing more she could do except help A'stea. She closed her eyes and lifted her head to the ceiling.

"Please hurry . . . Kaail."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kaail grumbled in annoyance, slowly grabbing to one edge of the mountain and then the next as he ascended. The path he took only went a quarter up the mountain, maybe even less in his opinion . . . he couldn't know. The only thing that mattered was to get to the top of the mountain as quickly as he could. So he had no choice but to climb the rest of the way.

But he didn't know how long he climbed and it felt like he got a few feet in. With the fog around him, it was hard to tell anything and the heat vision proved useless. He growled to himself. "I swear . . . How big is this pauking mountain?"

He shook his head. Don't think about it. Just get the flower and get back quickly to save A'stea. With new determination, he dug his claws deeper into the mountain and moved faster to the top, ignoring the heaviness in his chest and the hard pumping of his heart struggling to keep the blood flowing.

But then, a break in the fog came and Kaail could see a large crack within the mountain. Kaail reached for the edge and pulled himself into it, laying on the makeshift ground to catch his breath. Being so high up, his body felt heavy with little access to air. After a minute, he gets onto his feet and looks to his surroundings. From what he could tell, the crack was an opening to some tunnel that supposedly wedged into the mountain.

Does this lead to somewhere? He turned on his heat vision and determined nothing was in there. Strange . . .

Cautiously, Kaail moved forward, keeping an eye out on anything that might be here based on the rumors. But so far, it wasn't as bad as he expected. He started to think that the climb alone is why many have died on it. But then again, he didn't see any bodies at the base as predicted. If many disappeared, their bodies had to be somewhere.

As if someone heard him, Kaail steps on something that makes a loud cracking noise. Slowly, he looks down and lifts his foot to see. To his shock, it was a jawbone but he couldn't tell what it belonged to.

What is this?

He scanned the tunnel and found more bones scattered around, some fractured and turned into partial dust. Whatever this was, it had been there a long time. Kaail shook his head and kept going but his body was on high alert. His hand reaching for his spear.

After a while, the tunnel breaks into an opening with some light from an opening in the ceiling that shined down. Cautiously, he stepped into it and noticed several tunnels around him. After a minute of thinking, he widened his eyes. There's a tunnel system in this mountain.

More bones littered the ground and even piles of it were sitting casually on the sides. One had a mandible sticking out and there was no doubt in his mind that it belonged to a Hish.

So this is where the bodies end up. But . . . what's killing them? I doubt they came here to starve to death.

But as he looked around, a sudden whoosh of air hit him from behind . . . like something was there. He whipped around and growled, only to see that there was nothing. A sinking feeling was growing in his gut. He didn't like it one bit.

His eyes scanned for anything until something caught his eye. Right at the corner of the junction, he noticed a bundle of flowers growing in the middle of the junction. He tilts his head in curiosity and moves closer, kneeling in front of it to get a closer look.

They were beautiful flowers that were purple but had a few streaks of red running down the petals. Kaail grabs one gently with his fingers and moves it around. Is this it?

He looks around and then back to the flowers. He remembers D'alg saying that the plant he needed was at the peak of the mountain but he was certain he wasn't there yet. He couldn't even tell how far up he was. The mountain was stranger than he thought. First a tunnel system . . . bones . . . and now this. But then again, no one ever came back to tell the tale.

He shook his head. This has to be it. Nothing else grows here but this.

Kaail felt confident that this was it. He smiled, knowing that he made it and now had the ingredient necessary to create the antidote and save A'stea's life. He could see her smile in his mind. Oh, the warmth in his chest pushed all of the doubt away. With that, he reaches for the flowers slowly.

This was easier than I thought. Why is everyone so afraid of—

A deep growl stopped him in his tracks. His hand was frozen in the air and his body grew stiff. Even his dreadlocks stood up a bit. The sound was nothing he'd ever heard and more menacing than any creature he faced. He stood still as he heard another one, this time right behind him. Kaail remained as still as possible, even when a breath of hot air brushed on his back. The worst part was that it carried a foul smell of blood and rotting flesh. It was hard not to gag.

Fear grew inside as he realized he was not alone . . . with a creature unlike anything, he'd ever seen as he would find out.

A creature of nightmares.

Hi everyone!

Oh boy . . . Just when Kaail thinks he's safe, this happens. But at least we'll have some clue as to why the mountain is so dangerous and no one comes back alive. Will Kaail make it out as well?

But there is also a shift in opinions back in the hideout. The other Hish are starting to see the possibility that they might have a chance of fighting. The bond Kaail has with A'stea is starting to resound to everyone else. But, sadly, the members and Nu'kha have little faith that A'stea will live and Kaail will make it back. I wonder what happened between A'stea and Nu'kha . . . we will see.

For now, will the Rebellion finally see through A'stea's eyes and fight?

Find out when Chapter 47 comes tomorrow!

Thank you for the comments (OddTerraDragon, and IanAlphaAxel) and kudos from everyone else! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

And thank you for your support. :)

Happy Hunting! :))))


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 47

Kaail moved slowly as he turned around to see what was behind him. So far, it was nothing but pitch black but another puff of hot air told him otherwise. A growl so deep that it reverberated across the floor and into his feet. He held his hands out and backed up, only for the creature to follow and show its face.

What. The. Pauk?

This thing was massive, taking almost the entire space of the tunnel it was coming out from. Kaail was met with a set of jaws lined with ragged teeth almost the size of himself, looking sharp enough to even cut through the stone in his opinion. Something hung from the side and a closer inspection revealed where the foul smell came from. A Hish corpse dangled by the stomach, pierced by one tooth. His guts were mostly missing with a few strands left and oozing green blood coming between the cracks. The glaze over the eyes determined that it had been dead a while but Kaail got the feeling he interrupted a meal when he came.

It moved closer, revealing more of itself as some beast with scales as black as the abyss. It had scars that seemed very old so it had fought for a long time and Kaail recognized some as belonging to spears and blades. Hish no doubt

It had claws that stretched a few feet from its hand and walked on four legs. Its red eyes were the worst. Kaail could see nothing but instinct, wanting to bring death to himself. To him, it looked more like a dragon than anything else. It opened its mouth wide to let its tongue flick the corpse off of its tooth and then lick the rest. It wanted him.

Easy, boy.

Kaail made a motion to calm the beast. It stopped its approach for a moment before it snapped at him. He had to jerk away to avoid getting punctured but now his back was up against the wall with no way out. The beast inched closer, stalking him . . . hunting him. He took deep breaths and stared right into the beast's eyes. There was persuading. The beast wanted him . . . and it would try.

Wait for it. Kaail slowly reached behind and let his fingers graze over his spear. Come on and get me! He roared with all of his might.

In an instant, the beast snapped forward.

Kaail barely moved out of the way by ducking underneath the jaws. The beast chomped on the way and took out a few chucks in the process. He rolled out of the way again as it turned around and tried again to chomp down, giving Kaail a chance to attack. He pulled his spear and swung it around, leaving a scratch in its inner mouth. It screamed, thrashing its head from the sudden pain and spewed black liquid that could have been its blood. Dark inside and out.

In retaliation, the beast came at him once more with its mouth wide open. Kaail brought the spear and smashed it inside, keeping it from closing its mouth.

He smirked. Serves you right. Let's see if you—

Kaail froze as the beast snapped his spear like a twig, crumbling to the ground beyond repair. The beast snarled, infuriated. Now he knew he was in trouble and had only one option left. As quick as he could, Kaail turned and took off to one of the tunnels. The beast jumps to try and catch him but he rolls at the last minute and it smashes into the sidewall. He gets back on his feet and sees the flowers only a few feet away.

Now's my chance!

He runs past the beast but then its tail hits him square on and very hard. Kaail cries out in agony as he smashes into the wall. He could have sworn that his back was breaking into pieces. He barely got a chance to recover when the beast pins him down. The pressure on his chest was strong, barely managing to breathe at all as its claws dug across his sides and leaving deep gashes. Kaail tried his best to break free but the pressure grew each time.

The beast inches closer, baring its teeth right at his face. Kaail had to turn away and not think about its tongue left a trail of saliva over his face. He growled and the beast did in return. He watched as it opened its mouth, ready to chomp down on him.

No. I can't die here. Not now.

A'stea's face came into view. Her smile . . . her voice whispering in his ear. You're strong, Kaail. Never give up.

He growled, glaring down at the beast. I'm not ready for you yet.

With unknown strength, Kaail managed to break his arm free and brought his arm around. Somehow, the blades from the metal gauntlet came out and cut into one of the large teeth of the beast like it was butter. It took him by surprise and maybe in the beast itself. Its foot lifted off of him just enough for Kaail to escape and run into the nearby tunnel for a head start. He glanced at the blades for a moment. This thing is no joke. It's stronger than I thought.

When he heard the roar of the beast and then a stampede of footsteps behind him, Kaail ran faster and thankful he had the mask that allowed him to see through the darkness.

But when he got to the end of the tunnel, he was inside another junction similar to the one he was previously in. Where do I go now? I need to get out of here. He heard the beast coming closer. As much as he wanted to fight it head-on, the lessons he'd learned in the hunts with A'stea told him otherwise. He was in a tight space and the beast had the upper hand since there's a high chance it knows the layout better than him. He needed to get outside and to higher ground. If only I could go back to where I came from . . .

But the beast caught up to him. Kaail made another break from being crushed as it came barreling in like a raging bull. He went through another tunnel and the pursuit was on yet again. Now he felt like he was being hunted . . . and he didn't like it one bit.

Over and over, Kaail had to dodge and run from the beast's attacks, even sometimes attacking just to get away. He managed to cut a few more teeth and the side of its jaw. Still, it did little to slow it down. He needed to get out of there and fast.

But his luck ran out when he reached a dead end. Kaail scrambled to find another exit but when he turned around, the beast was right there, snarling. Backed up against a wall again, Kaail growled in defiance, not ready to give up so easily. His mind raced to find a way out but the path forward was blocked by the beast's sheer size. Even he couldn't find an inch to squeeze through if he had to. The beast stalks closer, licking for its next meal. Saliva and small drops of blood spilled on the floor as its teeth were slowly exposed.

C'jit! There has to be a way!

By some miracle or an urge, Kaail looked up and noticed there was a small opening in the ceiling. He could smell the cool air breezing through and knew it was a way out. The question was how he was going to get up there. Kaail thought quickly as the beast came closer, noticing that he could climb up it to get to the opening. He had no other option. It was his only chance.

He waited until the beast charged at him again and he jumped as high as he could, missing the beast's fangs by inches and landing on its back. He ran to the highest part of it despite the beast thrashing to get him off. Finally, he made it to the opening and climbed out into the open air and onto a small flat.

From his view, he could see that he was higher on the mountain than he thought since the fog was now below him. He looked up and saw the highest peak of the mountain was only a few feet away now. He sighed in relief for a moment. Almost there.

But the ground suddenly shook and felt like it was starting to crumble. Kaail jumped to the edge and saw that the beast was trying to break through. It managed to get a claw out but made futile attempts to get him. Kaail wasn't going to wait for it and started to climb up once more at a faster pace this time.

After a few moments, he finally made it to the top and onto a small cliff, gasping for breath. When he managed to get on his feet, he saw more bundles of the same purple flowers growing on the other side. Yes . . . I made it. He didn't waste time and kneeled to gather a few bundles of them, stuffing them quickly into the small pouch until he got enough.

He sighed heavily as he stood up. "I had enough of this adventure. Now how do I get—"

His arm was suddenly squeezed and yanked backward so fast. The beast had somehow made it through and found him at the top. Kaail screamed so hard as the beast's jaw crushed his arm. He was lifted from the ground and thrashed around quite a bit. Kaail tried to stay awake with the pain trying to pull him into subconsciousness, making it harder with him losing blood from the puncture wounds in his arm. He claws with his free hand and uses the metal blades as much as he could, leaving more gashes on the beats but agitating more.

He must have hit something sensitive because the beast lets go and throws him across the flat until he slams on the rocky side of the mountain and then falls off the side. Kaail grabs hold with his other arm and manage to grip the side with his claws and feet. But now, he was hanging on the side of a mountain with a beast at the top and sudden death at the bottom. He tried to move his arm but it was clear that it was broken, mangled like a piece of meat and hanging by muscle and ligaments.

Pauk! This isn't good! This isn't good!

Kaail tries to lift himself over the edge but even this was impossible for himself with one arm. Each time he tried, he would lose his grip and skid even further down the side of the mountain.

He prepared for the worst when the beast looked over the edge and right at him. Some part of him was proud of his work on the beast. Deep gashes and puncture wounds covered its face entirely and black blood oozed like a curtain of death, looking more pissed off than before. It leaned its head closer to Kaail and gave an inhuman roar. The wind almost knocking Kaail off the edge. It leaned closer and closer, this time to deliver the final blow.

Kaail shook his head. Despite that he could die, Kaail refused to give up. He was so close and A'stea's life depended on him. After everything that had happened, he never fought hard for anything in his life except for her. She's the reason he wants to live. She's the reason he wasn't going to die in a place like this. He's doing this all . . . for her. I have to live!

As the beast drew closer, Kaail growled. "Sorry, bastard. But I'm not the one who's going to die today."

As if understanding, the beast roars once more before lunging at him. But to his surprise, the mask began to beep for a split second. Kaail looked at the corner of his eyes and saw some symbols flashing. What is it doing? Before he could register what it was doing, the mask activated something on the side. He watched as the mask began to read something.

Activate . . . plasma . . . caster?

Right as he finished, a blast of blue light shot from the side of his face and hit the beast square in the mouth. An explosion of fire and blood spewed out above him, raining down on him. He closed his eyes for a second to avoid getting blinded by the fire. What the pauk was that?! When he looked up, he was met by an unbelievable sight.

The lower jaw of the beast was completely gone with hanging tendons and blood left behind. Its throat now held a large, burnt hole that took out part of its spine among other things. It gurgled for a few moments before it became silent and its eyes glossed over. Kaail was frozen by the unfathomed power of whatever shot through his mask. Although some part of him wished he knew this from the beginning and this fight would have been done and over with.

But he had a bigger problem as the beast started to fall forward and wasn't about to stop. With no option to get out of the way, Kaail lost his grip as the beast hit him, sending both of them falling.

It wasn't a straight fall either. The beast's corpse tumbled into a spiral as it hit the side of the mountain, forcing Kaail to do the same. If it wasn't bad enough, he hit a few sharp points that plunged into his skin and left behind the pain that shot through his back, only to happen again and again as they kept falling.

Kaail had to think fast as he saw the ground coming closer or else he'll end up a broken corpse like the beast. When he looked between the mountain and his metal blades, an idea came to him. Maneuvering his body in the air, he grabbed onto the beast and got his feet under. When he was close enough to the mountain, he pushed his legs and went flying through the space to crash onto the rocky surface. With quick precision, he plunged his blades into the mountain and dug as hard as he could.

Sparks flew as he skidded down the side of the mountain, praying that it would work. Sure enough . . . right as he was a few meters to the ground, the blades got stuck into a small crevice and jerked him to a stop. Kaail cried out in agony, feeling like his arm would pop right off, and the other rip out. Instead, he safely dangled on the mountainside as he heard the beast slam to the ground, echoing its last moments.

Relief flooded into his system and he pressed his forehead on the rocky wall and closed his eyes. Thank pauking whoever was looking down. He took a few moments to catch his breath, still processing what had happened and telling himself he was still alive.

When he gathered enough strength, he slowly made his way down and flopped to the ground at the end as soon as his strength faltered. But he was on safe ground for now. Kaail glanced at the corpse sprawled across the cold dirt. The beast's chest was crushed upon impact and it wouldn't have survived either way.

Good. He spat on the corpse in anger. Go to pauking Hell.

Kaail reached into the pouch and checked to make sure he still had the flowers, relieved when he saw they were safe inside. Now I need to get to A'stea. He looked to the sky and saw that dawn was coming. Some of the rays from the twin suns were rising over the mountain and his body was losing strength, barely able to take deep breaths. He could already feel the exhaustion in his muscles and the pain in his broken arm. C'jit. I'm running out of time.

But Kaail stopped and looked at the beast once more, remembering what A'stea told him.

Never waste anything. Salvage what you can.

He thought for a moment before he pulled out his blades and sliced off a piece of fang from it. It wasn't much but it'll have to do for now. Kaail stumbled out of there, glad to be rid of the mountain but the small relief was overcome by impatience. He pushed himself back to the city, to return to the hideout . . . pray that he was not too late.

Hi everyone!

Damn!

Kaail had gone through Hell and back, trying to get the flower with a monster trying to kill him. What a beast . . . but Kaail knew little of what a weapon he was hiding. I was cheering when he blasted the beast's mouth like it was nothing.

But with everything, it shows Kaail's commitment to saving A'stea's life, even ignoring his wellbeing to get to her in time. That's love for you :D

But will he make it in time? And will he survive his wounds?

Find out when Chapter 48 comes tomorrow!

Thank you for the comments (OddTerraDragon) and kudos! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

And thank you for your support. :)

Happy Hunting! :))))


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 48

"Hurry! We need an IV in her now!"

Everyone scrambled to get the supplies that S'aha and D'alg demanded. It had been a few hours of no change until A'stea began to convulse and thrash like a mad man. She was still unconscious but her body began to turn for the worse. Her heart was failing and her breaths were labored, struggling to get any air.

"What's happening!?" Fi'ka barges into the room after hearing news of A'stea's decline, rushing to her bedside.

S'aha hissed. "The poison had spread faster than we thought! She's going into shock!"

"Is there anything you can do for her!?"

"We tried to give her some medicine but it's no use." D'alg was frantically moving vials of liquids around. "I tried to find alternatives but they don't work. All I need is the flower."

Fi'ka stood and went to the curtain, roaring. "Bu'at! Come here!"

Not wasting a minute, he comes into the room breathing harshly as if he ran a marathon. But it was due to handling Nu'kha who was acting crazy when he heard of A'stea's condition. He had scratches over the ones already on his face, fresh and oozing blood. "What is it?"

"Do you have any idea where Kaail is!? Any contact at all!?" Fi'ka was starting to feel the strain in her voice. The tugging sensation mixed with the burn spread into her throat.

"I . . . don't know." Bu'at didn't have an answer. He tried many times to get a response for hours but came up with nothing. He shook his head. "I wish I had more."

"That's not good enough! She's dying!"

Fi'ka slammed her fists into a nearby empty table. Here they were . . . waiting for a miracle that might not come. She was losing hope as everyone else, made worse with the tension growing within the hideout. Some Hish began to consider if they should follow the leading members' plans while others kept hope that everything would be alright, mostly from warriors and guards who were still loyal to A'stea. Still, things were getting worse . . . and there was nothing they could do. Fi'ka lowered her head to the table while Bu'at could only watch in shame.

Everything was collapsing around them . . . and dying with her.

And then, a loud commotion was heard from outside the tent. Fi'ka and Bu'at lifted their head in curiosity, listening to what was being said. It wasn't a fight or argument but rather a shock, surprise, and somewhat happy relief.

"Holy pauk!"

"I can't believe it!"

"He made it!"

They heard the outside curtain open, ripping actually. Bu'at went to find out, leaving Fi'ka frozen in her spot. It wasn't long before Bu'at returned with someone following behind. A smile grew on his face.

"He pauking did it." He spoke as if he saw a miracle before him.

Fi'ka tilted her head in confusion before she watched Bu'at being pushed to the side. To her shock and surprise, it was Kaail . . . but barely alive. He had deep gashes and punctures covering every inch of his body. His arm was mangled like a piece of chewed flesh, obvious signs of it being broken from how it was twisted in such an alarming way. His breath was labored and he was swaying back and forth. Fi'ka wondered how he managed to survive in such a condition and even make it here on his own.

"Where's D'alg?" Kaail gasped as he asked Fi'ka.

"He's with A'stea. I can—"

Kaail didn't wait. He pushed her aside roughly and got through the tent, ripping his mask off. The journey back was painful. His body burned and his arm was screaming to be put out if its misery like it had a mind of its own. Still, he didn't stop, even as he got to the healing tent. Nothing was going to stop him. As soon as he stumbled into the room where S'aha and D'alg turned to look at him in shock, his eyes were focused on A'stea.

She was worse than he thought. Her skin was completely pale, drained of blood and life. Her chest quivered, struggling to breathe. To see her like that . . . it was like someone took a piece of his heart and smashed it in front of him.

"Kaail." D'alg rushed to him as he pulled the bundle of flowers from the pouch. His hand shook.

He spoke hoarsely and frantically."Take it . . . This is what you need . . ?"

D'alg takes the flowers, not even answering him as he moves back to the table and gets to work. The lack of an answer didn't help Kaail. He was frozen, watching a nightmare play out before him. His chest tightened, serving to worsen his poor condition.

"Come on, Kaail." Bu'at grabs his arm while Fi'ka gently holds the broken one. "Let's get you treated."

Kaail didn't even register that he was moving towards the exit. His eyes never left A'stea's lifeless body. Everything around him was too much to take. But things got worse just as he was almost escorted out of the room. He heard shouting of urgency back in the room and he turned around in horror as A'stea convulsed yet again.

"Pauk! She's seizing!" S'aha called for another Hish to restrain A'stea. Her body flailed around like a fish out of water. "Get the antidote finished now!"

D'alg moved faster, getting the flowers dissolved in a clear liquid to change into a purple color. There was nothing but chaos in the small room, ignored though by Kaail as he watched A'stea crying out in agony. His body moved of its own accord, reaching to comfort her.

"Kaail." Bu'at tried to stop him but Kaail swatted him away. His mind was too focused on getting to her, urged by his pained heart.

"Kaail!"

Bu'at tried again but received a blow to the face. It didn't matter to Kaail of the pain he felt or he inflicted on others. I can't leave her . . . The thought of her death was popping back and forth in focus, fighting with the memories of her smile and bright self that only he had ever seen. "I . . . can't leave her . . ."

"They'll take care of her." He felt Bu'at grab a hold of his broken hand. A mistake on his part. The pain served to fuel his determination . . . and now his anger. With that, Kaail roared in Bu'at face and rammed him to the ground, giving a quick blow to his friend's stomach. He got back on his feet with strain and walked closer to where A'stea laid, now suffocating to which the urgency of S'aha and D'alg was ramped up.

"Stop him!"

Soon, more Hish guards came through and grabbed whatever part of Kaail they could get a hold of. He thrashed like an uncontrollable beast, swatting two Hish like they were flies. He bit into the arm of another, tasting the warm liquid in his mouth. He clawed the face of a Hish that tried to push himself between him and his destination and causing the male to lose a mandible. Despite exhaustion and pain from fighting back, he moved forward, inching closer to A'stea.

When D'alg saw him coming, he moved quickly. "S'aha! Give the antidote to A'stea! I'll deal with him!"

"You got it!"

Kaail saw him hand a purple vial to S'aha and then grab something from the table next to the bed. He prepared himself for a fight, even if it was D'alg who wasn't exactly the warrior type. He growled and snapped when D'alg came slowly.

"Hold him down!"

On cue, more Hish came in and swarmed Kaail. He tried to fight back but they managed to pin him to the ground, arms and legs extended. He used everything he could to break free, even snapping his mandibles and inner mouth. He was nothing more than a wild beast with only one thing on his mind. I have to get to her! I have to!

But that one bit of hesitation did him in. In an instant, D'alg was right next to him and plunged a sharp needle into the junction of his neck. He hissed as he felt a cold liquid rush through his veins. The effects were immediate, feeling woozy, and tired.

He looked up to D'alg, showing a worried look on his face. "I'm sorry, Kaail. You gave us no choice."

His body lost more and more strength. His vision fading in and out while his arms and legs flopped against the Hish guards. He knew right away that he was drugged since it was done to him many times . . . mostly with D'alg. He became disoriented so much that he felt lightheaded.

"Alright." He barely heard D'alg's voice but couldn't lift his head to see. "Place him on the bed here."

"But he—"

"It's fine. He won't do anything now and he needs treatment."

Kaail felt his body being lifted on the ground and then softly placed on the bed. He tried to growl as they touched him but it wasn't coming out. His voice was even shot . . . from either the drug or his own exhaustion. Someone came to his side and he could barely make out that it was Fi'ka.

"A'st . . . A'ste . . ." He tried to ask her what was going on . . . with A'stea . . . everything.

Fi'ka nodded with a tight smile, more out of worry than easing him. "She's fine now . . . You need to rest and we'll take care of you. Okay?"

As soon as Fi'ka stood up, it gave Kaail a clear view of A'stea next to him. She wasn't convulsing anymore and was laid peacefully. Her breath was still labored but her skin was starting to get pink again. Confirmation that the antidote worked was in S'aha and D'alg's relieved expressions.

"It worked. I can't believe it."

"We barely made it . . . Will she be okay?"

D'alg sighed. "We won't know unless she wakes up. For now, I'll keep monitoring her vitals. Take care of Kaail."

With a nod, S'aha came to his side. Kaail tried to look in her eyes but they were starting to blur and he had to blink a few times. She merely smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. She's out of danger for now. You need to be treated more than her now." She clicked her mandibles as she observed his wounds. "You look like you got out of a meat grinder."

Kaail closed his eyes and shook his head. I don't need to be taken care of. Help A'stea. That thought was the only thing keeping him awake. He watched A'stea breath better now with each minute until it seemed like she was only sleeping. He tried to reach for her, extending his arm across the small gap between their beds. But his body was starting to shut down and his hand shook weakly. He was mere inches from her hand when he faltered.

But then, just as his hand began to drop, S'aha caught it. At first, he was confused as to why she did that until he brought his hand across. She got A'stea's hand and did the same until S'aha helped intertwine their fingers together. Kaail's chest tightened in a sense of joy as S'aha smiles and moves away.

It gave Kaail limited time to access A'stea's condition. Although her hand was mostly cold, he felt some warmth in her fingers and she twitched a little. As much as he wanted to purr . . . to give her comfort, he was losing consciousness. He held on to her hand as long as he possibly could until his eyes closed.

"Kaail . . ."

He heard her weak voice calling his name and his heart leaped in his chest. Does she know I'm here? Although he didn't know the intent behind her calling, he was content. His hand dropped as he fell into a deep sleep, hoping to see her again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

[A week later . . .]

Kaail strolled through the tents, carrying a Kee'vas carcass on his back. His minor injuries like the deep gashes were fully healed but his arm was going to take longer. From S'aha's assessment, all of his bones either had a fracture or split into two. He rested for a day or two before he got sick of laying on the bed. He felt best to get out and hunt for met reserves to get out his frustration, much against the advice of D'alg. The good thing is that he had to go back to the facility and take care of other things. S'aha was easier to persuade so he managed to go out but on the condition that he wear a sling. He agreed and has been going out since.

"Another one, Kaail?" Fi'ka saw him coming to the meat tent as he dropped the carcass on the table for another Hish to take.

"Yeah. You never know when you're going to need it . . . since everyone is on edge."

Ever since the incident with A'stea and Kaail, many of the Hish guards were getting rowdy, not liking how things went down when A'stea was dying. He saw the politics within the hideout and so far . . . it was getting worse.

Kaail turned to Fi'ka as she groaned. "Yeah. We'll figure it out. I'm sure everything will work out."

He sighed. "So . . . any news from A'stea?"

As soon as he asked the question, Fi'ka lowered her gaze. It wasn't a good sign. "She's still not speaking with anyone. But she's getting better each day . . . still not at her full self."

Fi'ka sighed deeply, looking at Kaail. "She's still angry with you."

Kaail nodded softly in recognition. "I understand. I just hope . . . that she'll come around."

"I'm sure she will. We have to give her time. When she's like this, it won't be quick."

He clicked his mandibles. "Alright. I have to take care of one thing before turning in for the night. Take care of yourself."

She smiled. "You too."

With that, Kaail made his way out to finish some business . . . one that was far too important to ignore. He went on his way, moving through the tents until reaching the far ones on the edge of the cavern. One tent was opened with Bu'at waiting at the entrance. As soon as they made eye contact, Bu'at came to him.

"Any luck?"

Kaal shook his head. "A'stea's still angry. I can't blame her though."

"Females." Bu'at groaned. "They are fickle things . . . ooman or Hish."

Kaail didn't bother to listen to that last part, not wanting to get angry over some statement like that but it seemed disrespectful to A'stea. Now's not the time to fight.

"Is everyone here?" He watched as Bu'at nodded. "Then let us get this over with."

They entered the tent with several Hish warriors and guards armed to the teeth. They stood up from their seats as soon as Kaail and Bu'at came inside. To Kaail, they seemed nervous around him. Even with mending a broken arm, his presence was intimidating.

"How's everyone doing?" Kaail asked. They just nodded their heads, lowering their eyes in submission.

That's all he needed. "Good. You all know why you're here . . . so lets make this simple."

Kaail steps forward with his chest held high, mandibles spread out a little. "If we're going to fight for our freedom, we need to send a message to everyone. We need as many allies as we possibly need but keep it under wraps until we have a plan. Do you understand?"

Each Hish nodded in approval. The submission in their eyes was replaced with determination and renewed conviction. Kaail had taken days to get to this point and it was time to ramp things up. It was time to gather their forces and begin the journey towards freedom. For himself . . . for his kind . . .

And for A'stea . . . Especially with her. It's the least I can do for her now . . .

Kaail took a deep breath and smiled. "Then lets get to work."

Hi everyone!

What a journey Kaail had . . . and almost didn't make it to save A'stea's life. His devotion and love for her were so strong that he wasn't going to leave her side, even if injured. I mean . . . it took a drug t knock him out and a few Hish to stop him. That tells us how strong he was. And a loving moment when S'aha allowed him to stay close to her. Like Fi'ka, they know what's going on.

But I can't blame A'stea for being angry. They have much to talk about in the later chapter but will they come to terms with one another? Or will they bond never truly recover?

Either way, the Rebellion is on its way to gather more forces with Kaail and Bu'at in charge. Everything is going down . . . it's only a matter of time. Will they succeed?

Find out when Chapter 49 comes tomorrow!

Thank you for the reviews (Shalovem, OddTerraDragon, and IanAlphaAxel)! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

And thank you for your support. :)

Happy Hunting! :))))


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 49

A'stea grumbled at the constant checkups from S'aha every hour or so. Taking blood for testing . . . checking her breathing . . . the color of her skin and other c'jit . . . It was like this since she woke up yesterday. Frustration would be putting it mildly in her book.

"There we go. You can have your arm back."

She brought to her and flexed it a little, trying to get her muscles working. She hated that she still felt weak and sore. Then again . . . I did almost die.

"Are we finished?" A'stea asked.

"Almost. I want to check your wound and then we'll be done."

She rolled her eyes but complied anyway. She lifted her shirt and let S'aha have a look at her hip. Although the poison is almost completely out of her system, it left a burning sensation at the entry wound and a weblike scar was left behind.

"Looks good." S'aha stood up. "Get some more rest and we'll bring some food."

A'stea smiled. "Thank you."

S'aha left after that, leaving A'stea alone. She sat on the edge of the bed, exhausted by everything that had happened within a week . . . especially with her relationship with Kaail. She still hasn't forgiven him for being an idiot and not listening to her commands. It's not like she wanted to control him . . . but to teach him a lesson in patience and always keep a keen eye. I failed in that department.

She heard someone peeking from behind the tent and groaned. "I know you're there. No point in hiding now."

From the corner, Fi'ka comes inside with a wary look. She knew what her friend was here for and she wasn't in the mood for it. She turned away. "You already know my answer."

"I understand . . . but you can't be angry with him forever."

"I told him to listen." She bit her lip. "And he acted like a selfish bastard who almost got killed if I hadn't intervened."

"A'stea . . ."

Fi'ka sits on the edge of her bed but A'stea refuses to move, looking into the distance . . . anything to prevent eye contact. She heard Fi'ka sighed in frustration. "You have the right to be angry but when he saw you dying, he did everything he could to save you. Hell . . . He even went to the mountain and returned with grievous injuries."

She paused. "I could see the pain in his eyes. He feared losing you . . . He might even love you. Is that not worth anything?"

A'stea popped her head, thinking of her words before slowly turning to her. Love me?

Despite wanting to be angry, Fi'ka had made a point. Everything she heard after waking up was confirmed through rumors around the hideout. Even many Hish warriors began to convert their loyalties towards her and Kaail . . . but part of her anger was also from the members going behind her back and got a ship without her. Some part of her felt she was losing something . . . but also gained another.

All because of Kaail.

A'stea sighed, laying down on the bed with her. "I'll think about it."

When she heard Fi'ka wanting to say more, she grunted for her to stop. She complied and with great reluctance, she left. A'stea closed her eyes and thought of her nightmares but also remembered hearing Kaail's voice and even holding his hand.

Maybe . . . just maybe . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After a few hours, she decided to go outside and clear her head. Although she was still weak and it was dark outside, she loved the fresh air and the cold on her skin. It was a relief she needed after it felt like months that her body was on fire. She moved to a small part of the jungle nearby, ignoring the ache of her body as she sat down on the ground with her eyes closed.

A minute passed before she heard the rustling of leaves from a nearby bush. Her chest tightened at the anticipation. "You came."

She turns around and sees Kaail coming from the shadows, a little wary than she expected. She gave a message to him so that they can talk or else she'll be hearing it from Fi'ka all day, despite not being ready. He was hunched back and his walking posture was a little off. She noticed his scars over his body, especially his arm despite being in a slit. But his eyes were showed the most. The red glow he had dimmed under the darkness and seemed tired. It was the first time seeing him like this. It must have been painful . . . whatever he went through.

"A'stea . . . you seem better."

She bobbed her head. "Better than the last couple of days. But I also had a lot to think about."

Both were silent, looking away for a moment. She sighed deeply when she grew impatient, waiting for his response. She decided to take the first step in getting this conversation going. "You know why I called you here."

He lowered his gaze. "I know you're angry with me."

"And why is that?" She crossed her arms and stared him down. A Hish would have retaliated verbally to such a small sign of disrespect but not Kaail. He merely submitted, which took her by some small bit of surprise.

"You got hurt by my mistake . . . and I should have known better. I didn't mean to—"

"That's not the reason . . . not the main one."

Kaail lifted his head in shock. His mandibles tapped each other nervously. "I don't . . . understa—"

"Of course you don't!"

A'stea stomped to him but then halted at a few feet away from him, watching him prepare for an attack. But she didn't have the strength nor the will to execute it. It wasn't the point. If he's going to understand, he needs to learn through talking rather than physical punishment. She growled in her throat, pacing back and forth for a while.

"You went into the Hunt like you were some all high and mighty warrior who thought he was invincible. All I saw was a crazy beast who thought of nothing of himself!"

Her body started to strain and she stopped. Given that she was still recovering, the pain came back worse than she expected. She hissed, stopping in her spot. She can see that Kaail wanted to come and comfort her but strained himself.

"You're . . ." She swallowed deeply. "Better than this."

Kaail shook his head. "I . . . wanted to impress you. I thought that if you saw how strong I was, then you would see me better than . . ." He couldn't finish his sentence. The guilt in him was unbearable.

You're no better than the Amengi!

Her voice from that time repeated in his head. He didn't want to be like that in her eyes. After everything, he didn't want her to feel like she couldn't trust him. He wanted to show her otherwise. And so, he looked at her for a second before he fell slowly to his knees, raising his hands to the sides and bowing his head in a submissive way.

A'stea couldn't believe what she was seeing. "What are you doing?"

"I deserve punishment. It is my fault you suffered. You have the right to hurt me." It was the only thing he could think of that would make things better. It was all that he knew that might make things up. Be punished for your crimes.

She shook her head, watching his small form below him. She watched him for a moment until she went on her knees. His head poked up in shock but froze when she pressed her hands on his cheeks.

"This isn't right. I don't want to punish you . . . because this is not the right way."

He tilted his head in confusion.

A'stea sighed. "You don't bow to no one . . . ever. If we are to mend our bond, we have to see each other as equals. You never give up no matter what. Fight until you can't and even then you keep going."

She never believed in submission like this. It went against everything she believed and fought for but she couldn't blame Kaail for his reaction. It was all he knew about . . . maybe throughout all of his life. Still, she saw the insecurity in his red eyes.

A'stea pressed her lips together. "Is it . . . because of Nu'kha?"

His head lowered in shame.

"Are you jealous?"

She waited until Kaail nodded his head. His voice was strained while his dreadlocks grazed her cheeks and back of her neck. "Yes . . ."

She shook her head against him and then pulled back. Her eyes sought him, seeing the pain in his eyes but not from the physical injuries . . . the emotional ones. He must have found out somehow . . . Of course, they would. No one shuts their mouths up.

A'stea sighed. "Look. Nu'kha and I were together at some point but that ended long ago. It didn't work out for various reasons but we're still friends . . . nothing more."

"Why?" Kaail finally spoke. "Why did you break up with him?"

A'stea bit her lip for a second, lowering her head to the floor for a second. "He saw me as something to protect all the time, thinking I would break at any instigation. I didn't like it and I had enough."

She paused, looking back into his red eyes. "But you're different." She raised his face by the cheeks, rubbing her thumb on a mandible. "You respect me. You see me as who I am and I can tell that you care very much for me. You don't have to compare yourself to Nu'kha . . . because you are you."

Kaail's eyes widened in surprise. Her words were not what she expected. Never bow to anyone. . . Equals . . . He never thought of it like that or at least he didn't notice. She smiled softly to him, bringing her forehead on his and closed his eyes. He immediately purred in response, wrapping his arm around her.

"And I thank you for doing all of this for me. I appreciate it very much."

Kaail purred deeper, rubbing his cheeks on hers. But then he pulls away from her. A'stea was about to say something until he pulled something from his pocket. It was a large tooth . . . of the size of her forearm at least. That's huge! He brought it between them, showing her.

"I took this from the beast of the mountain. It's the reason why many Hish has disappeared but I thought I didn't want to waste the kill."

She looked at it for a minute until she smiled. "You followed my teachings."

Kaail smiled. "I have a great teacher."

A'stea bobbed her head. "How did you manage to kill it? I only heard a few things."

"Well . . . I'm just as surprised as you are. Fi'ka gave me a mask and metal gauntlet but I didn't expect the mask to have some 'plasma caster'."

"Plasma caster?" She squinted her eyes.

"Yeah. It blasted the beast's mouth into pieces."

A'stea hid her hands in her face, realizing what he meant. "I can't believe Fi'ka gave you the prototype." She saw Kaail tilt his head and she tightened her lips together. "It's hard to explain right now."

She grabbed the tooth from him and looked over it. "We're going to have to make something of this later. I can . . ."

She stopped when she looked at him yet again. His red eyes stared deeply into her. The need behind them was too much not to ignore. Before she could do anything, Kaail pressed his mouth on her roughly, leaving a few scratches on his cheeks from his tusks. It mattered little to A'stea. The physical and emotional sensation it brought took over her mind.

She kissed back, grabbing his face until pulling him down with her, wrapping her legs around his waist. He groaned in her mouth and deepened the kiss as an unknown strength kept his arm from collapsing and then crushing her. Their hearts pounding together, urging their bodies to heat up more than the twin suns. Her hand reached for her back when he moved his mouth down to the crook of her neck, hissing when his forked tongue began to work on her. She fought the urge to moan but he was making it difficult. A warm sensation grew between her legs and she could have sworn that she felt a hard bulge rub on her hips.

"We . . ." She tried to speak between breaths, moaning. "We have to be careful."

He ignored her for the moment, relishing the taste of her soft skin. His tongue lashed out and lapped a bit of sweat that was there. It was like a banquet he couldn't get enough of.

"Kaail."

A'stea pulled him back to her with a jerk on his dreadlocks. He growled at the painful sensation but clamped his mouth and mandibles together when he saw her looking serious despite breathing harshly.

"If we're going to be together . . . we have to be careful . . ."

Kaail paused, stunned. "You . . . want to be mates?"

At first, she looked like she was debating on it. But then she smiled. "In time . . . but we have to focus on the Rebellion. And when we are free . . . then maybe . . ."

He stopped her from speaking, pressing his forehead on her with a smile. She didn't have to explain anymore. He already knew and the delight from that thought was giving him renewed energy. "I know . . . I know."

With that, A'stea giggled before pulling him back for another kiss. It didn't matter who was watching . . . and they didn't care. This moment was theirs . . . and theirs alone.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What do we have here?"

Master S'wqua stood over the carcass of a black beast that was so large that it took most of the space in the storage space. During the patrol search, one of his guards caught sight of this dead beast lying on the side of the mountain. He ordered them to bring it to him so he could see what they were talking about. As soon as he realized what it was, he went on a rant.

"All our work and someone had the audacity to kill it!" He punched a nearby wall, scaring a few Amengi guards nearby. "Another potential secret from the Engineers gone to waste! After all the research we put into it!"

"It doesn't matter now." Master Thu'at grunted. "What we should be asking is how and who killed it. From its wounds, it died from some blast in the throat."

He inched closer to the body and poked it, breaking a vein that squirted black blood. He turned away in disgust. "I don't like this one bit."

"What do you mean?" Master S'wqua commented.

"This blast . . . it's familiar. Looks like it was created from a plasma blast like from one of our handguns. Was it one of ours?"

"No, it can't be. No one was near the area until a few hours later. This has been dead for quite some time." Master S'wqua stood and paced back and forth. "This is bad."

"Why?" Master Thu'at grunted. "You think it was the Rebellion?"

"What else could it be!? The servants keep disappearing . . . the weapon we had weeks ago was stolen . . . and now the guards and warriors are starting to question our authority! They might be gaining power with our stolen technology and influencing others with it! It won't be long before we lose control!"

"Calm down." Master Thu'at hissed. "They are only rumors and we don't know anything. No use jumping to conclusions . . . not yet anyway."

"Then what do you suggest?" Master S'wqua stomped his foot, crossing his arms.

Master Thu'at smirked. "I've already had an idea for a while and have implemented it. He's a good source and influential in the warrior class."

He hisses towards the door and it opens slowly with someone coming in. Master S'wqua clicked his insect tusks in warning as he noticed it was a Hish . . . but not any Hish. The male came in and stopped on the edge of the shadow.

"Good for you to join us. Have you any information?"

Master Thu'at waited until the male spoke quietly, giving something that might turn the tide in their favor.

"It's about the ooman."

Hi everyone!

I love that they made up and we know why she's angry with Kaail in the first place. A great lesson to teach him that he should never give up fighting . . . a lesson that many future generations will adopt (if you know what I mean . . .)

Now, they are gathering forces to fight but nothing is ever so simple. The masters are starting to realize that there's a chance the Hish might be stronger than them (scary . . . good ;))

But who is this Hish that is helping them? What connections does this mysterious being have to the Rebellion? And what does he know of A'stea?

Who could it be? Some guesses you might have . . . Hmmm.

Find out when Chapter 50 comes Monday (but debatable since I'm trying to work out a writer's block with this story. Hate it so much!) But more chapters will come . . . and much more. *Smooch* :D

Thank you for the comments (IanAlphaAxel and everyone else) and kudos! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

And thank you for your support. :)

Happy Hunting! :))))


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 50

It was silent as the dead of night even though it was the middle of the day, hot as the twin suns. But it was better to deal with than the anticipation of what was to come as a dozen masked Hish warriors waited in the thickness of the jungle. Their fingers itched on their weapons, eager to get this going.

"Hold yourselves together." Their Leader spoke soft and yet domineering. He felt them calm a little but he didn't want them to be too much. They still had a job to do . . . a dangerous one.

Everyone stiffened when distant footsteps were heard. Their Leader crouched low, waving his hands in silent command. "Here they come. Stay low."

The Hish nodded and ducked their heads under the bushes. A few that were in the trees remained still, camouflaged by the cloaks provided. The Leader gave a signal for them to prepare. They would be the first to initiate the surprise attack and in the enemy's confusion, they would finish them off. But timing is perfect and the Leader would not have it any less. It wasn't long before they could see their target coming.

A small crew of Amengi guards first appeared, armed and loaded with plasma cannons. They were sharp and focused . . . and for good reason. Behind them was a large, metal cart being carried by a few bulky servants but appeared not to have eaten in days. More Amengi guards made sure they kept the pace, whipping them harshly when one started to slack off. The agonizing shrieks they let out stunned a few Hish warriors and a little bit of the Leader himself. He thought he would be numb to it by now . . . but it seems to hurt him all the more.

He shook his head and his dreadlocks swayed with it. "Wait until I give the signal."

He waited as the enemy moved through the middle of the pathway, getting closer to their party. The males were getting more frustrated, eager to go in and take them out. Their Leader hissed quietly. His eyes kept on the metal cart, waiting for it to get right at the spot. When it finally crossed the invisible line he marked in his mind, he roared.

"Now!"

The Hish warriors in the trees let out a battle cry, lunging from the branches and onto the Amengi and the metal cart. Two of the Amengi with the whips were knocked out instantly with punches to the head, falling to the ground hard. The guards in the front turned in alarm, somewhat panicked, aimed for their ambushers.

"Let's go!" Their Leader cried out, leading the remaining Hish into battle.

One of the Amengi saw the wave of enemies coming. "Watch out!"

But they couldn't retaliate in time. The warriors charged at them like Ri'ghar, fueled by rage and excitement. The Leader attacked first and decapitated one of them without much effort while the other got blades plunged in the soft parts of their exoskeleton, ripping his heart like it was nothing. The whole party of Amengi was destroyed in a matter of minutes and nothing was left behind but mangled flesh and twisted bodies, lying in their pool of blood.

The Leader checked around once more, making sure nothing else survived. When the coast was clear, he roared in victory.

The others followed suit, raising their weapons towards the sky. As much as the celebration was in order, there wasn't much time. The Leader growled to stop the cheers and began to call out commands, more like coordinations than that.

"Get the supplies and materials in the metal cart. Make sure nothing is left behind. Take any weapons the guards have." He glanced at the servants who were cowering on the side, shaking in fear. "Bring them as well. Don't frighten them more than they already are."

Like a beehive or an ant's nest, the Hish warriors followed the commands to a T. They took the servants gently out of the way while the rest dragged the metal cart back to the hideout. It was barely in time when they heard the hurried footsteps in the dirt not too far. The Leader presses on the wrist gauntlet and zooms his vision on the targets. Sure enough, the heat vision detected a dozen Amengi guards coming their way. He didn't need to warn the others as the cries of the Amengi could be heard from a mile away. Idiots.

"I heard shots being fired this way!"

"Not again! We need to get there fast before they disappear!"

The Leader snarled and turned to the few Hish warriors that were still gathering weapons. "Leave them be. We need to get out of here."

When some of the Hish hesitated to move, looking down at the weapons still on the ground, the Leader growled. They got the message quickly and scattered out of there like rats hiding from the big cats. The Leader waited until everyone was out of sight before leaping into the trees, activating his cloaking device. He watched from above as the Amengi found the massacre before them and their cart missing.

"C'jit! That's another one gone this week!"

A guard kicked the dirt in frustration. "Pauk! What will we tell the masters now?"

"That we got jilted again by a few rebels because we were too slow? We might as well ask for our funerals!"

The Leader watched for a few moments, making sure they didn't leave any evidence behind that would lead them to their hideout. When it was clear that they wouldn't find anything, he left through the branches of the trees. He smirked underneath his mask, proud of his and his party's achievements today. One less for them . . . one more for us.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He felt relieved when everyone made it back to the hideout and with more than what they expected to gain. Ever since the start of the sacking of the Amengi's supply chain and the word reaching out to the Hish a few weeks ago, the hideout was bustling with new life but with great hurry. The politics within the leaders drove him nuts sometimes, wishing it was much simpler than it is now. For now, he had supplies to deliver and someone to meet up with.

The Leader led the Hish through the congested tents, weaving in and out to avoid hitting anyone until he caught sight of the main tent that was set up to mark new material coming in. The line was backed up a few feet but he didn't have the patience to wait. He motions his party behind him.

"The two of you will wait here since it's your turn." He stopped when the young males groaned in frustration. He snapped his mandibles underneath his mask, making the sound audible enough for even the deafest being to hear. They lowered their heads in submission and he backed off. "The rest of you . . . go get some food and rest. You did well today."

The Leader walked away and headed to the front of the line, squeezing through until he got through the tent's opening. Inside, it was like some sort of sorting office with bickering and other things. It was quiet in the beginning but it was chaos now and a place he'd rather avoid . . . unless he had to like this moment.

His eyes searched through the crowd until he saw A'stea, talking with a few pups that were eager to help, especially Dakha. The small thing giggled in response to whatever she said, getting her to laugh as well. The warm feeling he got from her smile never ceased, invigorating him each time and he smiled at the thought. He walked towards them, proceeding to take off his mask.

A'stea patted Dakha on the head. "I appreciate it but you always get in trouble when you try to do errands for me."

"But I can help!" Dakha puffed his mandibles.

"I know but you need to go back to your mother. Go on now." She turned him around and pushed him enough to get him going.

He puffed his cheeks. "You'll see when I get big and strong. Just you wait and then you'll be my mate."

She shook her head in utter disbelief, smiling. "Until then . . . go."

Another shove and the pups went on their way but Dakha sensed him coming and gave a dirty look when he caught sight of him before leaving. Jealous pup. A'stea squinted her eyes and looked to where the pup glanced, jumping to her feet with a smile. "You're finally back . . . Kaail."

He chuckled as he got his mask off and placed it on the table. He raised his hands and embraced her as she came to him, purring into her smooth hair. Her soft skin brushing against him. "Are you okay?"

She took a sniff of his musk before smiling up to him. The sensation left an imprint of warmth on his skin, spreading like wildfire and fueled by her honey scent. "I should be asking you that."

Kaail grumbled a bit as they pulled away and headed out of the tent . . . but he kept close contact with her, holding her hand in his. It wasn't much of a secret in the hideout that they were together in some way but A'stea seemed nervous each time. He did it gently to make sure she was alright. "Everything went smoothly. Brought more supplies back than we expected. More to add to the meat reserves."

The metal cart they brought back was full of meat resources that could feed several masters to a banquet along with few metal parts to be used for the development of a new secret weapon. He didn't ask much about it, knowing in time that she'll tell him. For now, they discussed how they had more stuff and allies than ever.

"I swear, if we keep this up, then we'll become overweight like pigs."

A'stea giggled. "True but we have more allies now. So much that Bu'at and Fi'ka are working double-time to find more supply trails for us. Not to mention that taking out the supply chains to the Amengi will give us an advantage when it's time to strike."

"When will that be?"

He watched as she lowered her gaze in disappointment. "We don't know yet. I have to go to another meeting about it."

He grunted in annoyance. "Do you really have to? Those morons only delay because they're scared and want to take the easy way out."

"I know but they deserve some respect. Right now, they are only interested in using the stolen ship to get the females with pups out of here if things go south . . . and it won't be long until it does."

In his mind, A'stea made a good point. With the weeks of rebellion and warriors leaving to their side, the masters aren't too happy. It got so bad that they delayed the tournament to 'take care' of the Rebellion, only succeeded in getting only a few Hish in prison. The masters' patience was growing thin and Kaail had seen how close it was from exploding.

He lowers his head. "I know that."

Unaware, A'stea grabbed his cheeks and lifted his gaze towards her. "It's a good start at least. And once this is all over, it won't matter what the members do."

She smiles, knocking on his forehead. "Don't think so hard with that small brain of yours."

In an instant, Kaail pulls them around the corner of a tent and away from the public eye. Before she could ask what he was doing, he trapped her against the tent, She gasped until Kaail pressed his mouth on hers, relishing the taste of a banquet he couldn't get enough of. She complied back quickly, giving all she had in this sweet moment and almost moans when he presses his hips on her. He pulls away after a minute to get some air, smirking as he pressed his forehead on her.

"Don't tease me."

She giggled. "I didn't think I was."

Kaail shook his head in disbelief, pulling away. As much as he wanted to stay with her, he backed off. "You're unbelievable."

"I know I am." She tapped a finger on his mandible and motioned him to follow when she walked around him. Defeated, Kaail followed her through the tents.

"Still, I was thinking that . . . we should go hunt again."

Kaail tilted his head, hearing a slight hesitation in her voice. "What do you mean by that?"

A'stea shrugged her shoulders. "I think you're ready for the final test of the Hunt. And I need to collect one more thing to add to the tooth you gave me a while back."

He never forgot that. When he returned from the mountain and showed A'stea the tooth of the beast, she asked it for safekeeping so that she could forge something for him. It was a surprise she explained to him and it chewed on his mind for some time. But it seemed important to her so he pushed it aside for now.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Okay. When can we do it? Because if I still recollect, you have to pay your end of the bargain . . . telling me about your secret technique."

"You will soon. We have to wait until the Ri'ghar return. And as I recall, I didn't give a specific time when I would give it."

Kaail growled playfully. "You don't play fair."

A'stea smirked quickening into a power walk. It didn't take much for him to keep up and it wasn't a long walk they had left, stopping at the entrance to the hideout. There was a long pause between them . . . until A'stea broke it.

"Do you really have to go back?"

With a deep sigh, he nodded. "I have to." He grabs her hands in his, holding them in the middle. "The masters are reopening the tournament and I need to keep up appearances. Besides, someone has to keep the other males in check."

"You can have Bu'at do that." She lowered his gaze, mumbling a little. "And it's dangerous, knowing—"

"Shhh."

His voice rang into her ears like a lullaby, calming herself from the anxiety in her. His red eyes searched her hazel ones before he lowered his forehead on hers once more . . . a move that he found that helped soothe her. Strange ooman . . . in a good way.

"Everything will be okay." He pulls away with a smile.

A'stea smiles back and nods. "You're right."

Kaail pulls away and purrs before heading towards the entrance. He stops at the last second, turning around to see her one more time.

"Stay safe." She spoke.

He grunted in approval, letting out a loud purr for her. "I will."

With that, he leaves to head back to the top of the planet. It was hard to keep returning to his former life, knowing what he knows now and his involvement with the Rebellion. The cruelty was still a reality out there . . . and he feared that this was only the tip of the iceberg.

One that is destined to fall with devastating consequences.

Hi everyone!

Things are getting into gear now . . . for this story and myself. It's been a difficult weekend and with the writer's block, I had to delay a little. My apologies but I hope you keep continuing to read this story. :)

But now, Kaail is getting more involved with the Rebellion as they begin to weaken the Amengi but there's still a long road ahead . . . and more obstacles that will test the strength of the Rebellion . . . and the bond between Kaail and A'stea?

What terrible things will come? Will they make it through as the tension between both sides grows?

Find out when Chapter 51 comes tomorrow!

Thank you for the comments (Shalovem and IanAlphaAxel) and kudos from everyone else! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

And thank you for your support. :)

Happy Hunting! :))))


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 51

A'stea left a few minutes after Kaail left and when she got an anonymous message from someone. She expected that it was her master once more to do some stupid work or something. He'd been doing that for weeks, ever since the raids occurred on the shipments. With so many Hish leaving and joining the Rebellion, more work had been put on herself.

Man . . . if I knew this would happen, I might have done this differently. Guess you have to take the good with the bad.

She got to her master's building and went inside but in a different pattern than she'd used to. She was called into the waiting room that was adjacent to the bedroom. She rolled her eyes, thinking that Master Swqua is trying his advances on her yet again. She already prepared her tactics to get him off if he tried just a little bit. Just thinking of kicking him in his groin was a delight. She was so looking forward to teaching him a lesson that will make her dream about even on her worst days.

A'stea got out of the lift, seeing nothing abnormal on the floor before heading to the double doors that led to the room. Not thinking her master deserved any respect, she opened the door without knocking or announcing herself. She grunted in annoyance almost audibly.

"My Lord. What it is you called me here for—" She paused in surprise and shock at the scene before her.

The first thing that hit her was the thick smell of mating musk, so foul that she was tempted to leave without making herself known. Many female Hish laid around naked on the soft fur blankets and pillows that covered the ground and then on the couch and other pieces of furniture. Ther clicks and purrs of pleasure overwhelmed her senses. Some were kissing one another, letting their tongues intermingle with one another while their hands grazed over their breasts, nipples, and between their legs. As much as she tried to ignore it, A'stea wasn't immune to the effects.

But with someone else . . .

She shook the dirty thoughts when she felt her heart pumping hard and her legs trembling. On the twisted side, the warmth she felt before vanished when she saw a few Amengi joining in. one had a female Hish tied down with her ass in the air, offering herself to him. Although, it looked more forced with the female trying to free herself. As much as she wanted to help, It would be stupid. Not to mention seeing a dead body on the side being dragged away by servants with her throat slit. Matings like this always ended up with death or more. A deadly orgy game today . . .

She scanned for Master S'wqua but he was nowhere near. She turned around in relief that the call was a fluke. Good. I need to get out of here before something bad happens.

"So you came after all. Right on time."

It wasn't her master's voice but it was still someone she'd rather avoid, mostly annoying but the problem is that she doesn't have much control over him. She stopped abruptly and turned around, crossing her arms when he walked over.

"Mor'dath."

He grinned, making her stomach twist. He was completely naked from the waist down, making it worse than his enlarged cock was swaying back and forth in front of him. Dried fluids covered the shaft so there was no guessing that he had his fill of females, males, or both . . . not to mention his mouth was covered in green blood. She hacked a bit of vomit in her mouth. Disgusting.

"Where's Master Swqua? I only came to answer him."

Mor'dath chuckled. "He's coming but I gave the message to get you here earlier."

She turned around immediately, kicking some dust at his way to give a 'clear' message to him that she's not interested. "If he's not here, then I'll take my leave and you can finish pauking the rest."

"I know what you're doing." A'stea stopped but didn't turn around. "I know you're involved with the Rebellion."

At first, she thought about leaving and being done with what Mor'dath was trying to do. It's just mind games. But as she thought more about it, her chest tightened. Anxiety began to grow like a weed between the cracks. At least . . . see what he knows but subtly.

She turns around and grunts, sounding like she didn't care but still asking as to not alert him. "What do you know of that?"

Mor'dath chuckled, raising his arms a bit. "You know exactly what I mean. I've been watching you for quite some time. Many of the Amengi think you're too stupid to run a Rebellion of this magnitude . . . but that's their problem."

Despite what she heard, A'stea chuffed in annoyance. "So what if it's true?"

She waited as Mor'dath came closer. Instinctually, she crouches and reaches for her hidden knife she stashes on her hip. If he was ready for a fight, then she'll give him one. I've done it before and I can do it again. He stops after taking a step and chuckles when his eyes travel to her hand.

"Little ooman has claws. Clever and yet so stupid."

"Stupid? I defeated you once before and I can do it again!" She yelled, enough that the rest of the orgy party stopped, observing the interaction between them.

A'stea can see the strain Mor'dath was trying to hold. The vein in his forehead was pulsing but his cock swelled even bigger. Does he find pleasure in all of this? Just when she thought he was going to try something like throwing a punch at her, she was surprised when he backed off, shaking his head and then began laughing. He turns his head around to look at the others.

"Don't worry, ladies and gentlemen. We'll be right back."

Before she could react, Mor'dath had grabbed her hand and yanked it hard to make her follow out of the room. He held a yelp when she felt her wrist was about to pop but she fought to get out of his hold. "Let go of me, you pauking brute!"

She got in a jab to his abdomen, right underneath his ribs. He growls, letting go but tries to swipe at her. A'stea manages to dodge by the skin of her teeth. His claws were so sharp that they cut a few inches of her hair. She watched as Mor'dath began to hunch like an animal ready to attack. Again, she expected it . . . and again it didn't come. He takes deep breaths and calms down. Some part of her was disappointed, really wanting to embarrass him again.

Mor'dath recovers with a grin. "I should have expected that."

"And it will be your last mistake if you try again."

"Are all oomans like this? Oh, wait . . . you're the only one."

He stung a nerve too close for comfort. It was a fact that everyone, even her masters, threw around since they knew it pissed her off. The grin on Mor'dath's face was confirmation of his intent with. She contained her anger and crossed her arms. "I'm not falling for that."

"It wasn't my intent. You're the one who was lashing out when all I wanted to do is talk?"

"Talk?" She tilted her head with a glare. "Really? You? That's funny."

"It's true." He spoke but then turned around and started to head for the waiting room. "But if you don't want to, I guess you don't mind me telling about your involvement with the Rebellion . . . and the Hish male you've associated with."

Something clicked in her brain, opening the floodgates that brought the fear in her. "Wait." She hurried to him but stopped halfway there when Mor'dath stopped, turning around. His mouth contorted into a smirk that only made things worse. Her eyes widened a little. "How do you know that?"

He chuckled. "As I said, I've been watching you. What was that male's name again?" He tapped his fingers on his lower mandible. "Kaail, was it?"

Her heart dropped to the bottom of her chest, swearing that it felt like it went down to her stomach. Does he know about Kaail?

Mor'dath points his claw at her. "So you do know him . . ."

"I know no such thing." She turns around to avoid contact although she knew this was a poor choice of action. Still, it was the only thing she could do and she wasn't about to leave without knowing Mor'dath's end game in all of this. But it was hard to endure.

"Don't try to lie. I can see right through you."

She felt him come closer but her body refused to move. A'stea tightened her fists, her calves turning into stone. If I leave now, he'll know something is up . . . if not already. But if I stay . . .

A'stea stiffened as Mor'dath placed his hands on her shoulders, massive compared to herself. His claws dug in her skin, not enough to break but to let her know that it wouldn't be wise to thrash her way out. Besides, her body refused to move anyway. She could feel his breath behind her head.

"I don't know what sort of connections you have with him . . . but I can see through you that it might mean more than just acquaintances."

She didn't say anything. Her lips pressed hard together as her breathing began to turn harsh, struggling to contain it. There was a long pause that worried her, wondering what Mor'dath was going to do next.

"Has he touched you yet?"

What?

She heard Mor'dath chuckle right behind her head. "I've never heard of the Great White Warrior not making any advances on a female, especially one like yourself." One of his hands lets go of her shoulder, only to glide against her collarbone. She flinches in reaction but unsure of the reason behind it. Her mind was completely frozen at the moment.

His mouth lowered close to her ear. "Has he done this to you? Do you imagine him touching you like this? Being inside you?"

His hand moves towards the middle between her breasts. "You know you can't resist."

Her willpower was slowly disintegrating, overpowered by her desires. As Mor'dath lowers his hand to her abdomen next, she closes her eyes tightly as she begins to imagine it was Kaail doing it. They have only been together privately in rare moments and they've never gone as far as kissing and holding each other . . . but now it was like he was doing it. She pictured his tough and yet soft hands on her. It took everything in her not to moan. His musk spreading all around her as she relished it. In the dark crevices of her mind, she can see Kaail right in front of her. His red eyes were full of pleasure and his purrs soothing even the hardest of places. Things began to heat us when she felt fingers grazing over the belt of her loincloth and a thick bulge poking from behind. The image of Kaail pressed his palm into her neck and it was lovely . . . until she felt his claws dig into her shoulder, more harshly than intended.

When she opened her eyes, she realized that it was all a dream and that Mor'dath had bitten into her shoulder. Instinct caught up and A'stea pulled away despite his claws scratching on her shoulder. She turned around and kicked him in the gut, forcing him to fall onto his back while A'stea held her bloodied shoulder. Her clothes getting stained in crimson color.

Mor'dath chuckled as he got back up. "I guess I underestimated your desires for him."

"Pauk you!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Easy there." He held his hands in submission but his smirk never left him. "We got carried away from the real reason I brought you here."

"And what is that if I may ask again, stupid?"

Again, a vein popped in his forehead. She can tell his patience was wearing thin with each passing minute. "I want to make a deal."

She tilted her head. What deal?

"As much as I'm in league with the masters rather than the Rebellion and will provide any necessity they ask, I have my agenda that takes precedent above everything else."

"Oh, what a big fellow you are." She spoke with sarcasm.

Mor'dath paused, hissing now. "I want you to persuade Kaail to forfeit the final match between us."

Excuse me?! Is her pauking serious about this?!

He nodded. "I know you're not deaf. You know exactly what I'm asking."

A'stea pressed her hand on her wound harder. The pain was welcomed more than hearing this moron talking about some stupid match. It is known that Mor'dath and Kaail are sworn enemies and the latter would do anything to get any advantage, whatever honorable or not. Knowing that Kaail would kick his ass if Mor'dath asked the same thing, he thought he could come to her since she was weaker.

Far from it.

It left a bitter taste in her mouth just thinking about it. She shook her head and hissed between her teeth. "I would never make a deal with you. I would rather die than let you have your way."

She watched as Mor'dath shrugged his shoulders. "I see. Then I suppose the others will feel the same way if I ask them."

"What others?" A'stea dared to ask . . . and started to regret it when Mor'dath began to explain what he meant.

"You know . . . like that short female named Fi'ka . . . maybe Nu'kha or that pup that's always tagging along." He paused. "Or maybe him . . ?"

A'stea frozen again with her fists tightened again. The thought that he would tell on Kaail was high in the air. Mor'dath wouldn't hesitate to tell on him if it meant he would get something out of it . . . and he would. "How do you know them?"

He chuckled. "A little birdie told me. So with that, do you accept?"

A birdie? There's someone who knows about the Rebellion? Maybe the hideout itself? She thought for a moment, only coming up with one solution . . . a traitor.

She bit her lower lip, closed her eyes, and pondered for a moment until she relaxed. After giving herself a moment to relax, she looked back to Mor'dath and smiled before walking closer. He seemed like he was welcoming her presence, though it's only because he thinks he's getting what he wants. She stopped when she was inches in front of him, leaning her face closer. Mor'dath does the same as the tension between them grows. Until A'stea made her move.

With great speed, she grabbed onto his cock and squeezed hard. She relished the pain in his roar, urging her to squeeze harder. As much as she wanted to rip it off of him, she had a better idea. She lets go and plunges two of her fingers right at the junction where his cock met with the rest of his body. She pulled back to avoid his claws once more, smiling when she saw his cock become flaccid. This was one of the few times she'd enjoyed having such special knowledge of fighting.

As soon as Mor'dath looked down and realized what had happened, he snapped in complete rage like he was the apocalypse itself coming to destroy everything. He bellowed a roar and stomped towards her. She prepared for a fight, reaching for her knife once more.

"Mor'dath. What's going on here?"

Both turned around in shock, seeing Master S'wqua coming from the lift they barely heard turning on. A'stea immediately bowed her head slightly and moved to the side while Mor'dath stood there baffled like the dumbass he is. Master S'wqua glances at A'stea and then to him. "What were you planning to do with my property."

She watched as Mor'dath lowered his head, kneeling at one point. "My apologies. We're just talking."

"Seems like more than that." Master S'wqua snorts, smacking Mor'dath's head when he saw the bite wound on A'stea's shoulder. "You're lucky that I have more important things to prepare for. As for the ooman, she's mine."

Master S'wqua made it clear for anyone in the room. He turns around and heads for the lift. "Come, ooman."

"Yes, my Lord." She never knew she would be happy to go with her master, only to get away from Mor'dath. But as she began to follow him, she heard Mor'dath softly speak a warning.

"You'll regret not taking the deal. And you're only his plaything . . . until you're no use for him anymore."

She brushed it aside and went with her master, thinking that was the end of it. But something inside herself told her that what he said . . . shouldn't be ignored.

Hi everyone!

I hope all are doing well :)

Still having a bit of a writer's block but pushing through as much as I can. I have to keep telling myself that I should keep going, no matter what (so I apologize if the story has so many chapters). Your support is what's keeping me going and I appreciate taking the time to read them.

I have to admit that I'm hating Mor'dath, teasing her like that, and creating self-doubt in her and may jeopardize their plans for rebellion. But how does he know?

I wonder . . .

Find out when Chapter 52 comes tomorrow!

Thank you for the comments (IanAlphaAxel) and kudos from everyone else! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

And thank you for your support. :)

Happy Hunting! :))))


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 52

Kaail power-walked through the city, trying to look like he was minding his business but he couldn't contain his excitement. He held a small item contained in a small pouch that he recently purchased when he went through the markets. Since the tournament was postponed once more when he returned, he had lots of free time to do other things. But he was joyful when he got a message from A'stea to meet her in the jungle . . . for his final test of the Hunt to begin. He didn't expect her to make the date this soon. It got him thinking that something was up but he didn't want to spoil it when he met with her.

He glanced at the small pouch with a small smile, hiding it in the crook of his arm. I hope she likes this.

But as he got to the edge of the city, he groaned when he saw the checkpoint with guards standing next to the gate. Ever since the raids took more of the supplies each time, the masters have decided to regulate the flow of who was coming in and out of the city and even in the markets. So now to get through, they had to do a search of the being in question and interrogate. More of asking if they are with or against the masters. He rolled his eyes at the thought of it.

Kaail walked closer to the gate and saw one of the guards come towards him. "Stop there."

He did as he was told but moved the pouch out of sight and underneath his loincloth. It would be crazy if the guards tried to search him there. But then again, the rules have changed. The guard comes closer and circles around him. The proximity and being closely watched was pissing him off.

The guard comes back to the front. "You're clean. You may leave."

At least they didn't ask me questions. Kaail nudged his head and walked across the gate but kept his guard down in case they were still watching. A few more steps out of range from them and he exhaled softly. His finger grazed over the pouch to ensure it was still there. Good.

"Hold it right there."

Kaail froze for a moment and then tensed into a rock. Seriously!? Will they leave me alone?

He turned around and was about to growl and shout his displeasure when he realized it was a guard but none other than Nu'kha . . . the male with the big, ugly scar over his face and the one that kept popping up at the worst of times. He paused and then hissed. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk."

"Doesn't everybody?" He turns around again.

"It's about A'stea."

Now that got his attention. Kaail paused, thinking for a moment to reconsider before he relented with a groan. His red eyes glaring at him. "What about her? As far as she's concerned, I already know your 'prior' relationship with her. So save it for someone else."

Nu'kha lowered his gaze for a second. "I'm going to be blunt about this. You should be careful when around her."

"Excuse me?" Kaail raised his shoulders, feeling some lining of threat under his voice. "Be careful around her? Please."

"I'm serious."

Kaail stopped, tilted his head in confusion now.

"I don't know what you're doing but stringing her along . . . keeping her as your plaything . . . it's not a joke."

"Plaything!?"

Kaail didn't like what he heard. Does he think I do that to her?! Like the masters would?! The thought that some males like the scum before him would make such an accusation. He stomped a foot between them, hunching his back like a cat ready to pounce on his prey. "Choose your words carefully, boy. Or else you won't have a tongue left to use."

Nu'kha lowered his head in submission . . . an instinctual response and a logical one as well. Kaail knows that if the male pressed further, it would end with his immediate death. And he would gladly give it to him. Kaail chuffed in satisfaction as well as annoyance.

"I thought so. And A'stea is not a plaything I keep alongside. She's capable of handling her own if that's what you're worried about. So if you have nothing else to say, I'm leaving before I lose my temper."

He kicks the dirt towards him, covering the bottom of Nu'kha's feet. He's lucky I didn't try to do worse.

"It's not that. She might be in danger."

Kaail tilted his head. The way that the male spoke grabbed his attention deep inside. As much he wanted to leave, curiosity got the best of him. "What do you mean she's in danger?"

Nu'kha sighed. "We think that a traitor is among us, hiding in plain sight."

"Who's we?"

"Me and Bu'at."

Kaail grumbled. If Bu'at said that, then it's no laughing matter. "Do you have any evidence to confirm this?"

Nu'kha pulled his head away. "Only rumors but it's scaring everyone, mostly the members and servants. And I fear that your relationship with A'stea might put her in jeopardy, especially since you are no ordinary Hish."

In an instant, Kaail grabbed Nu'kha by the neck and raised him a few feet in the air. He watched as Nu'kha fought to take breaths. As much as Kaail wished to end this male's life, A'stea wouldn't forgive and he remembers the last time that he became jealous . . . it ended with A'stea almost dying. He pulls the male closer until they were seeing eye to eye.

"She's not yours to protect anymore. And it's up to A'stea to decide what to do about this. Either way, she'll fight with or without my approval and we should respect that."

Kaail lets him go, dropping to his knees and coughing. He puffs in annoyance and walks off. "I'll consider what you told me but that's all. Nothing else. So if you don't mind, I'll be leaving." He doesn't stop, even as he hears Nu'kha calling for him. With a push of his legs, he took off into the jungle and disappeared.

Watching him leave, Nu'kha growled before punching the nearest tree, feeling his knuckles cracking and probably fractured. He sees the green blood flow between his fingers, flexing them for a second before groaning.

"You fool." He didn't know whether to refer to Kaail . . . or himself.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As she waited for him, A'stea paced back and forth. She couldn't get that time with Mor'dath out of her head. I can't believe I let him touch me like that! She kicked the dirt and kept pacing. I let my guard down for a second and now . . . how do I explain this to Kaail?

She reached her neck, feeling the picture wounds under her hair and bandages. If he sees this, he's going to go ballistic! She stopped, shaking her head to get rid of the thoughts. But she couldn't help but wonder what Mor'dath was trying to tell her.

You know . . . like that short female named Fi'ka . . . maybe Nu'kha or that pup that's always tagging along . . . or maybe him . . ?

If he knew who she was associated with, she fears what else he knew. She remembered him saying that someone told him of her involvement but had no idea to what extent he knew . . . or of the other person. Uncertainty filled her chest, making her heart ache. But she jumped when she heard someone jump a few feet away. She reached for her knife on instinct but softened when it was Kaail coming to her.

"Pauking Hell . . . you scared the c'jit out of me."

He tilted his head. "Funny. I never knew you to be the type to get scared."

She smiled but turned away, looking towards the sky in thought. He must have sensed something, coming quickly to her side and holding her hand. "What's the matter?"

Should I tell him? She shook her head. Don't ruin this moment . . . not now at least.

She reached for his hand and twisted around, smiling. "It's nothing. I guess I must be jumpy since our Rebellion is starting to gain some ground."

With the raids and the behavior of the Amengi suddenly changing, many Hish are starting to come to their side and fight alongside them for a better future . . . for freedom. But the dangers and now with the spotlight on them, they have to be more careful than ever before . . . even keeping her private affair with Kaail a secret in the outside world. But she feared it would only be a matter of time before it's discovered.

She felt Kaail purr with his mandibles pressed on her forehead gently. "Don't worry about it now. It'll be alright."

A'stea chuckled against him but then her thoughts began to drift towards his hand that was grazing over her hip. She froze as Kaail moved his face to the crook of her neck. His breath gliding over her already sensitive skin. She bit her lip, trying to keep herself contained. The teasing she didn't like and it had been like that for some time between them but never went far. But she had a feeling that he was trying to break through the barrier.

But she couldn't. Not after what happened with Mor'dath.

She was about to pull away when Kaail beat her to it. The surprised look on his face got her feeling panicked inside. "What happened to your neck?"

A'stea reached for her hair to cover the bandage but Kaail wasn't having any of it. He grabbed her gently, pulling her hand away to see it himself. He leaned closer for a look, noticing the bandage that was partially covering her neck. A growl emitted from his throat. "Who did this to you?"

She pulled away from him before he could ask any further, turning her face away from him. "I got hurt, that's all. I'll be fine."

It pained her to talk about it, knowing his reaction but she wasn't ready . . . not when she had more questions than answers to give. It's not that she doesn't trust Kaail . . . or maybe that's what she's trying to tell herself.

After observing her, Kaail can tell she was nervous and unrelenting. He didn't like the bandage on her neck, especially how large it was. Still, he reminded himself that getting angry wasn't going to help. He learned that A'stea needed to come to him so he had to be patient. Plus, he didn't like how gloomy she looked. His eyes scanned down to the pouch in his loincloth.

Maybe this might cheer her up.

A smile crept to him. When A'stea was distracted, he pulled it out and grabbed her hands to place the pouch in it. She gasped softly in surprise and then glanced at it, full of curiosity. "What is this?"

"It's something I wanted to give to you . . . since you gave me a gift already." He pointed to the silver band in his dreadlock, never had taken it off. "And I thought it would cheer you up."

A'stea blinked in confusion, blinking funnily. She looked at the pouch for a minute before she opened it. She glanced inside for a moment, confusion was still growing. It wasn't until she pulled it out and realized it was a necklace. It was made of small femur bones that lined the sides and met in the middle where a small skull of a rat-like creature. At first, she couldn't tell why he gave her such a gift and looked back to him with her eyebrows tightened together.

"What is this?"

Kaail shrugged his shoulders. "These are trophies that I collected from my hunts. Since you taught me to not waste any, I thought you would like this." He grabs the necklace from her and places it around her neck, arranging it so that it fits on her chest perfectly. He steps back and watches as she glances at it for a moment. Her finger grazing over the bones with precision.

When she looked up to him, a smile was on her lips. "How do you make this?"

Kaail turned his face away but A'stea could see the green hue of a blush on his cheeks. "Fi'ka helped me. It took me several attempts to make it."

She giggled. "You? Asked help from another?" When he grunted in annoyance, she giggled harder. She softly cups his cheek and pulls his face back. The shocked expression he had in his red eyes almost made her burst into full laughter.

"I love it. It's just what I need. Thank you."

She truly meant what she said. The doom and gloom she felt earlier dissipated it a little, enough to push aside for now. That's so nice of him. It took a minute for Kaail to register what had happened. The shock in his eyes changed into joy, smiling as he lowered his mouth on hers. She kissed back softly, enjoying the taste of him.

Now, now . . . You have a Hunt to partake. Later . . . maybe.

She pulled away from him, silently inhaling the scent of his musk. It seemed sweeter for some reason but she didn't care. Kaail looked down on her. His mandibles clicked together in a quick and small pace . . . like he was humming. She rolled her eyes and pulled away.

"We need to get going or else we'll miss our chance to partake in your final Hunt. You ready?"

She didn't need words from him. His face spoke for him as he smirked like a true hunter, eager to get things started. She chuckled in amusement, nodding her head when she turned towards the jungle. "You ready?"

Kaail chuckled. He was ready for this a long time ago. "Let's do this."

Both smiled at each other before they took off into the jungle.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kaail and A'stea stood on branches that overlooked a small plain surrounded by trees. Each of them was on the lookout for their prey and target . . . a special creature that A'stea had been waiting for a long time to finally settle the score in some ways. Without their masks, it took a bit longer to track but it was the lesson she taught him well. Kaail had caught the scent and trail before she did. It made her proud, knowing he was growing stronger.

And now . . . they were at the end of the trail, waiting for their target to emerge. And it wasn't going to take long.

The bushes on the opposite side of them started to tremble and shake violently until a herd of Ri'ghar came through. They watched as they began to graze the soft grass that grew over a long period of a few months. But their target didn't appear until the end of the herd finally emerged.

"There he is."

A'stea whispered to Kaail as she pointed to the large Ri'ghar male with the giant sickle horn on its nose. He never forgot the last time they fought against it, almost ending with him and A'stea getting trampled to death. Is this what we're going to hunt?

When he turned to A'stea and she nodded, it was confirmation.

"This is it. He's the final test to see if you're truly becoming a hunter."

He tilted his head to her. "And you believe I'm ready?"

She smiled, nodding her head. "I have faith that you're ready. But once we go in, there's no turning back until either one side is dead. You hear me?"

He didn't like the last part she said but knew it was the truth. With a stern look and a smile on his mouth, he nodded. "I hear you."

A'stea gave one last smile before she pulled out her knife and he with his bone gauntlet, raising them to show they were ready. With one last look between them, they jumped out of the trees and fell to the ground.

The Final Hunt has begun.

Hi everyone!

Interesting chapter for both POVs. Kaail getting a warning from Nu'kha, although it's mostly a jealous rival and A'stea being insecure if she should tell what she knows . . . if they should be believed in.

But they have one final Hunt to finish and Kaail will officially be the first hunter (in our books at least lol). But I got a feeling that something bad is about to happen in the next few chapters . . . one that will change everything.

What will it be? I love to hear all suggestions. :)))

Find out when Chapter 53 comes tomorrow!

Thank you for the comments (Shalovem, and IanAlphaAxel) and kudos from everyone else! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

And thank you for your support. :)

Happy Hunting! :))))


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 53

As soon as they landed hard on the ground, the herd went into a complete panic. A stampede ensued as the beasts reacted on the instinct of survival . . . and that is to escape first and ask questions later. But it didn't matter to Kaail and A'stea. They landed with precision between the Ri'ghar male, making sure it had no way to escape. But it didn't matter since the beast was ready for a fight. It had been waiting for a long time, ever since A'stea first hunted it. Being in front, she smirked as the Ri'ghar scraped the ground with its foot.

"Good to see you again, Big Guy. For the last time at least."

The Ri'ghar didn't wait and charged. The ground shook beneath like an earthquake as it lowered its head, pointing its sickle horn to the side. She already knew what was coming and braced for it. The beast swiped his head in an uppercut to give massive damage with its horn. A'stea rolled in the same movement as the attack, missing it by a few inches. With the momentum it built up, the Ri'ghar skidded across the ground and smashed into a tree via the abdomen. It bellowed a cry, shaking off itself from the pain.

"Now!"

Hearing the signal, Kaail sprinted towards the beast, bone blades out and ready to kill. He aimed for the vein-popping underneath the hard skin of its neck, thinking with one slice it would bleed to death and that would be the end of it. But it was easier said than done. He barely was inches when the Ri'ghar roared, snapping its jaws at him. Kaail had to shield his face but the force he was met with knocked him backward. He managed to stay on his feet but the muscles in his arms ached. This thing is strong. No wonder A'stea needed my help.

Although he was the strongest physically of the two, the Ri'ghar turned his attention back to A'stea. The low growl hummed in the air as it scrapped the ground for another charge. The grudge it had on her was no laughing matter. Sometimes, Kaail thought it to be more of a predator than a grazer. It wanted blood . . . her blood.

It charged again, stomping harder to gain more speed. A'stea thought of her options. Dodging it again would be certain death. It may be prey but it wasn't stupid. It was one lesson she would teach Kaail. So instead, she braced for it and waited for the right moment. She saw a glimpse of his terrified face looking onward but she stayed calm. Her focus laid on the Ri'ghar and it lowered its head to the side, moving its sickle horn close to the ground and then swept it across.

Here it comes!

With such precision, she timed her jump so she missed the horn and got on the beast's back. Kaail watched in awe as she managed to make the move look effortless. She grabbed onto its small stubs covering its skin as it began to thrash, trying to knock her off. It was a hard struggle without claws or fangs so she dug her knife into the soft parts of its hide. The beast bellowed in pain and thrashed harder. Their plan was underway.

"Take it out while it's distracted!"

Kaail nodded in acknowledgment. The plan was for A'stea to grab its attention while Kaail studied the beast for any weak spots. Since the beast was so intent on killing A'stea, it left him alone long enough for him to study. He put all the skills he'd learned to the test . . . his final lesson.

So the Ri'ghar is like a massive tank packed with muscle. It moves fast despite its size and its primary weapon seems to be its horn.

Kaail didn't get why A'stea told him to keep the horn intact but she made it very clear on their way here not to break it. The logical way is to destroy it so the Ri'ghar didn't have the advantage but she did point out, with good reason, that it wouldn't be a challenge. He did like the idea deep down so he had to find another way.

But his time was up.

The Ri'ghar got fed up with thrashing around and decided to change tactics. Its sights change to Kaail and he knew he was in trouble. The beast charged right at him. A'stea saw this and screamed. "Watch out!"

"I see it!"

Kaail ducked under its belly but the beast didn't stop. What is it doing!? It's only when he saw the Ri'ghar lowering its head enough to ram A'stea into a nearby tree that he realized the graveness of the situation.

"A'stea!"

She heard his call and squinted her eyes at him, then followed to see the beast about to crush her against the tree. Oh, c'jit. She couldn't let go since this was their only shot but she would also get crushed if she didn't. Her mind raced to come up with an alternative, one that was very risky to herself but it was better than nothing. She pulls her knife out of its hide and jams it into its eye. Blood splattered like a sprinkle went off, covering her and the Ri'ghar in its fluids.

The beast howled like nothing they ever heard and came to a halt, almost throwing her off again if she didn't react fast and grabbed a hold on it. It began to thrash once more, going into a circular motion this time. A'stea had to close her eyes not to get dizzy. Come on, Kaail. Find it!

As she held on, Kaail felt somewhat helpless watching A'stea put herself in harm's way. But he had to keep reminding himself to listen to her instructions. Find the weak spot. Find the absolute key to winning this battle. He wished she gave him hints to where it was. But then again . . . she put her foot down and said there were no 'freebies' in a Hunt, especially by himself.

Thanks for that, A'stea.

Kaail studied the beast within such chaos, trying to find the weak spot. The hide was too thick . . . he couldn't break the horn . . . and now the beast was angrier than ever before. His anger was starting to make him agitated.

He growled, clicking his mandibles frantically. Where could it be?! It's not like it's going to pop out like—

The Ri'ghar suddenly reared up when A'stea pulled out the knife from its eye, only to stab into it again. When it threw its head high in the air, Kaail noticed a small, dark scar in the middle of its chest. The hide around it appeared to have disintegrated, revealing the soft skin that laid underneath. Is that it?

A'stea couldn't hold on anymore. The Ri'ghar stomped hard onto the ground and her grip shattered. The momentum threw her onto the ground beneath the beast as she let out a gasp that the impact had on her body.

"A'stea!"

She snapped her eyes open, watching as the Ri'ghar had its face right at her. It blew a breath that made her hold her breath from the icky stink it had. Its eyes sought hers, the final act before it would finish her off. She watched as its foot raised above her head. She tried to get out of the way but the earlier impact on her body rendered it paralyzed in pain for a moment . . . a moment she couldn't afford.

But Kaail jumped and pulled her out of the way in a split second as the beast crushed the ground she was lying on. Kaail held her tightly as he pulled both of them up onto their feet. "Are you alright?"

He checked her body to see. A few bruises were forming over her skin but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She nodded softly, removing his hand softly from her. "I'm okay. Saved by the hunter, right?"

Both smiled at each other, making their hearts pound hard for a second. But their attention turns back to the Ri'ghar as it turns back to them. Now, it was fairly pissed, snorting with distaste and puffing air into the dirt that kicked up a small dust storm each time.

"That thing won't give up."

A'stea shook her head. "I agree. But none of that now . . . Did you see a weak spot?"

He nodded. "Under its belly. It had a scar about the size of my hand over its chest."

"Good. It's an old wound?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Then that's what we will use. But you'll make the kill. Yours and yours alone."

Both turned to each other with serious looks in their eyes. There was no question of what needed to be done. Kaail had to finish this and A'stea had to make sure he finally accomplished his goal. They didn't need to exchange words but only mere glances . . . although it was hard not to think about other things.

Luckily, the Ri'ghar roared once more, grabbing their attention. It charged once more but with even more strength and speed. Kaail and A'stea pushed on each other to get out of the way as the Ri'ghar barreled through. It makes a sharp turn around and heads right back to them. Kaail glances to A'stea, seeing her smile and nod in approval.

I won't fail you.

Kaail turns to the charging Ri'ghar and with a deep breath, he lets it out in a form of a roar, stronger than any he gave before. Everything he felt . . . everything he learned . . . all of his emotions . . . were put into that single roar. And he felt so powerful. The confidence in him grew as he crouched, waiting as the beast aimed at him for the kill.

In an instant, A'stea threw her knife, hitting the underside of its front leg. Unable to hold its weight mixed with the momentum and pain, the Ri'ghar fell to one knee. The impact twisted its body and skidded onto its back. As soon as the beast came to a stop, Kaail jumped right on top, making quick work to get on its chest while avoiding its feet moving around. His eyes found the old scar and he moved to stand above it.

This is it. This is my chance . . . to end this.

He raised his bone gauntlet, aiming the blades right at it. It would be easy to pierce its heart with ease. For a split second, Kaail turned his head towards A'stea, standing on the side . . . and smiling, He could feel the pride flowing from her and into himself. His heart raced in joy, knowing he had her by his side at this milestone.

He turned back to the Ri'ghar and without hesitation, plunged his blades into the scar.

He felt its heart being pierced, followed by the warmth from the blood pouring out to the side. The Ri'ghar trembled and tried to fight, following its instinct to live. But it was too late. Kaail twisted the blades and the beast was done for. Its chest lowered slowly as it gurgled a death rattle . . . until it was dead.

It's over . . .

Kaail took a deep breath as he slowly pulled his blades out, sliding off of the corpse before falling to his knees. The exhilaration he felt sucked all the strength he had but it also brought sore relief like he'd been working out and felt great. He looked to the sky and chuckled.

What a feeling . . . Is this what it means to be a hunter?

A'stea watched him for a moment, smiling at his accomplishment. It was bittersweet to see the Ri'ghar that she'd hunted for so long dead on the ground, twisted unnaturally in its last moments. But all good things must come to an end.

She walked to Kaail as he gazed up to her. She smiled. "You did well."

He chuckled. "I have you to thank for."

He stood up as A'stea moved around the corpse to the front. Kaail followed as she went to the prize she'd been waiting for a long while. With sharp precision, she takes a knife and sees the horn at the base until it comes off. She moves it around for inspection, testing how sturdy it was with her finger.

"A clean kill. Finally got what we came for."

"The horn?" Kaail tilted his head. "Why that?"

"It's the final piece I need to make something for you." She ties it on her belt, tugging to make sure it was one. "But that's my secret."

Kaail had to turn away when she winked at him. The blood rushed to his face, fueled by his beating heart. He looked back as A'stea inspected the corpse, seeing if anything else is worth salvaging.

"How did you know about the scar?"

A'stea stood up. "It was an old wound I inflicted on the beast the first time we met. Ever since then, it hated me for it and I wasn't strong enough to make the final blow . . . until you came along."

A'stea chuckled as she came to his side. Her smile reflected off of him. "You are finally a full-fledged hunter now. I have nothing more to teach you now."

"Except for the trick with your fingers." He pointed to them.

She giggled. Of course, he still wants to know. Why wouldn't he? But then her thoughts betrayed her as she lowered her face to the ground.

You'll regret not taking the deal. And you're only his plaything . . . until you're no use for him anymore . . .

She closed her eyes. Her heart ached with some sadness and despair. "I guess you don't need me anymore."

"Why would you say that?"

"I . . ."

She couldn't say it. Something pulled her back and she could only think that she's worried about his reaction if she said it. A plaything . . . I shouldn't be feeling like this. But why? Her arms wrapped around themselves in a futile attempt to hide her.

Kaail saw the change in her behavior right away, unsure of what caused it. Was she scared? Angry? Sad? He couldn't tell since he felt every one of them around her. But he knew this isn't like her and he didn't want to see her suffering. His body pulled to her like a magnet, wrapped her arms around her. She stiffened under him but didn't pull away as he initially thought. He lowered his chin on top of her head, rubbing her shoulders.

"I don't know what's going on with you . . . but I need you more than ever." He pulled away to look into her hazel eyes. "You have no idea how much."

There was no hesitation in his eyes, nothing that she could find. He's right . . . A'stea watched and waited as Kaail lowered his face onto hers . . . until they joined together. The kiss was soft and warm, mirrored by their hands gliding on each other's skin. After a minute, the fire between them grew until they couldn't hold it in anymore.

A'stea gasped when Kaail picked her up and pinned her to a tree, pushing his mouth harder into her. She was struggling to breathe but it was welcomed. He moved to nibble on her neck, tasting her pulsing vein. She threw her head at the overwhelming sensation and moaned her desires. Her hands reached for his shoulders while her legs wrapped around his waist and held tight as he moved down to her chest. His tongue working on any exposed flesh it could find.

She tastes so good. Kaail couldn't get enough of her. She was like a drug that he needed desperately. Involuntarily, his hand reached between their bodies and touched her where the warmth was the strongest. He heard her gasp and it was like music to him, sending a jolt of pleasure through him and resonated into a purr. His cock jumped excitedly, egging him on to push further but he knew that she needed to agree. She was his equal.

When he pulled away, A'stea groaned in frustration, grabbing onto his dreadlocks in a desperate attempt to keep him close. He grunted but held fast, looking deep into her eyes. "Do you want this?"

An agonizing minute passed as he waited, watching her debate inside her mind. For a moment, he thought that she would stop there and his heart dropped a little. But to his surprise, she smiled. Although she spoke of waiting until they were finally free, it felt right. This is what she wanted . . . as much as she wanted to deny. Those red eyes that would scare anyone else . . . she felt the opposite. The glow in them radiated like the twin suns. Without hesitation, she yanked him back and kissed him once more.

Kaail didn't waste any time and worked on taking her clothes off and vise versa with A'stea, untying his loincloth. The passion overwhelmed them as they sought each other in an ancient dance . . . a moment that was theirs alone.

"Who would have thought?"

Both froze in panic as they heard another's voice, followed by the clicking of guns. Kaail lowered A'stea and turned with a growl. But the realization reached them that they were caught.

Hi everyone!

Oh boy . . . they got caught but by who?

So many guesses but we can assume that it's not good. Even worse that Kaail and A'stea were about to get in on! But at least Kaail is a full-fledged hunter now and the horn they take will prove very important.

If they make it out at least . . . Will they?

Find out when Chapter 54 comes Monday (unless there are changes since it's Labor Day here)!

Thank you for the comments (Shalovem, OddTerraDragon, and IanAlphaAxel) and kudos from everyone else! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

And thank you for your support. :)

Happy Hunting! :))))


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 54

"Master S'wqua."

Her voice barely a whisper as A'stea looked beyond Kaail. He brought along several Hish guards and a few lower-ranking Amengi, most likely commanders to keep the others in line. A dozen or so in a party so it can only be assumed that they were prepared or even followed them. She knew this was trouble and it wasn't lost on Kaail.

"I guess Master Thu'at was right to watch the ooman. But I never thought that his prized possession was also involved . . . in an amorous way."

Master S'wqua stepped forward, only to be met with a warning growl from Kaail. "Don't come any closer."

"And what? She's my property and mine alone." The master looked at A'stea. "So you thought you can deny me when you allow this beast to have you all for himself?"

She pulled back in disgust. "I'm not yours to have as your toy . . . or anyone else's!" Her voice reflected the anger inside. It had the opposite effect that she was going as Master S'wqua chuckled.

"Do you honestly think you can be on your own? You had to bring Kaail into this as well to protect you."

Kaail growled. "I came on my own free will. Like everyone else should."

His eyes turned to the Hish guards behind them. He noticed the hesitation in their eyes and the twitching of their arms. They don't know what to decide if they should obey or do something. He can't rely on them right now. He had to deal with the main problem in the form of an Amengi master. His red eyes stared angrily. His defiance was made clear . . . very clear.

"You're a fool then." Master S'wqua's tusk twitched. "But I'm willing to forget all of this if you give me back my property and never touch her again. After all, if it wasn't for me, she'd be long dead by now."

A'stea couldn't stand it anymore. The uneasiness from the beginning of this situation turned into pure rage. She pushed Kaail softly aside and stood her ground. "You don't get to tell either of us what to do. As far as we're concerned, I'd rather die than what you put me through all those years . . . and what you and the masters did to the Hish for centuries! You're more beasts than everyone else!"

She paused. "And you'll get what's coming to you . . . sooner or later."

They watched as Master S'wqua lowered his head, shaking it along the way. He made no sound or movements that would indicate what he was thinking . . . or at least clearly. But Kaail stayed wary. He'd been with the masters long enough that he could detect even the smallest of emotions. And the masters will try to get what they want.

"You don't have a choice in the matter." Master S'wqua raised his head. A smirk crossed his insect mouth, making A'stea sick. "This ooman had poisoned you . . . so it is time to give a meaningful lesson in torture and submission."

He raised two fingers and flexed them two times. On cue, the guards surrounded them with their guns right at them. Kaail quickly got to A'stea's side and growled, ready to fight a battle that he questioned if he would win. They were outnumbered and outweighed but it didn't matter. His pride wouldn't allow if he relented, they would surely die.

"Now, now. No one needs to die and I don't want to damage anyone's property unnecessarily . . . especially my own." Master S'wqua aimed his sights on A'stea. "Surrender peacefully and your punishment will be swift and easy. At least for us."

Kaail refused to move but looked around at the guards. The Amengi showed no remorse or pity, unlike his brethren who were scared as c'jit but didn't show. An idea came into his head as he caught sight of a Hish guard zipping his eyes back and forth between Master S'wqua and himself. Maybe . . . just maybe . . . this might work.

He reached for A'stea and pulled her by his side. She tensed at his touch but felt him rub his fingers gently, easing her a bit. He turned his head for a second, seeing her hazel eyes and smiling softly. It'll be alright, A'stea.

"Your words are empty." He hissed. "You think the Hish are weaker than you?"

Kaail watched as the Hish guards lowered their guns for a moment. "We're stronger than you think. And have more honor than all of the Amengi combined."

Master S'wqua snorted. "Then I'll take great pleasure in torturing you first . . . and then have my fun with her." He raised his fingers once more, about to give the command to the guards. Kaail and A'stea anticipated it but somehow . . . luck was in their favor at that moment.

In the split second, after he gave the command, a shot was fired. An Amengi guard cries out in agony and everyone turns to see a burnt hole through his chest. Blood sprayed all over Master S'wqua as the body collapses onto the ground.

"What the pauk are you doing?!" Another Amengi guard screeched and everyone turned to where the shot came from.

A lone Hish guard was the culprit with the end of his gun still puffing out remnants of smoke. Kaail could see Master S'wqua hissing in shock and the sudden change in the Hish guards. No longer seeing fear or doubt . . . but rather a new sense of resolution. The male nodded at him in approval as the others followed suit.

Enraged, Master S'wqua roared. "Kill them!"

The next thing anyone knew, the area turned into a mini battlefield. Kaail pulled A'stea away as the Hish guards pitted against the Amengi. Shots of plasma flew back and forth between the two sides. Everyone got to cover as the blasts took down a few from each side, littering the space with bodies and charred craters.

"Let's get out of here!" As much as Kaail wanted to join the fight with his brothers, A'stea's safety takes priority. When he knew she was safe, he'd come back.

"But we can't just leave them!" A'stea yelled.

Of course, she wouldn't. She's not the type to stand by.

"We have no choice! We need to find shelter and then we can get out of here!"

Before she could protest, Kaail lifted her in his arms and sprinted away from the battle. A'stea tried to break free of his hold but filled with determination, it was like trying to break metal chains with her bare hands.

"Let me go, Kaail!" She pushed on his chest again. "We need to help!"

"I will! Until you are safe, then we—"

A searing pain hit the back of his calf as he lost strength in it. He trips forward, sending himself falling to the ground and A'stea skidding across it. Grunting, Kaail looks back to see a knife had struck into his calf and went straight through. He reached to try and get it but Master S'wqua thrusts his foot down hard, breaking it. He screeched from the excruciating pain it brought.

"You should have surrendered when you had the chance. But now . . . not only did you damn the others to death but you'll get the brunt of the beating."

He heard several footsteps among the gunfire and fighting behind. Three Amengi guards stood right behind Master S'wqua as he gave another command. "Now if you excuse me . . . I have some unfinished business with the ooman."

Kaail froze in fear, turning to A'stea who watched from afar. The shock in her eyes was enough to tell him all he needed to know of the 'unfinished business'. Right as Master S'wqua lifted his foot, he tried to rush at him but the Amengi guards beat him to it, grabbing him to his feet before pinning him on his back. Next, they began to punch him anywhere they can inflict pain, eventually adding their claws to tear his flesh and spill his blood. They were slowly killing him.

A'stea watched as Kaail tried to fight back, snapping his mandibles and thrashing to get at least one of his hands free. But being outnumbered and incapacitated, his attempts were futile. "Kaail!"

She rushed towards them with a knife out and ready to kill the first Amengi she could reach. Of course, the first one was that of her master who strolled towards her with no fear . . . not even putting up a defense as she could see. Does he think I can't kill him? That will be his mistake and I will take great pleasure in doing so.

With a scream, she swings his arm with the knife at him, aiming for the soft part of his exoskeleton. But Master S'wqua swipes her hand away, grabbing her wrist and twisting it so hard that she was forced to let it go. A'stea gasps but is cut short when Master S'wqua grabs for her throat, dragging her across to pin her on a tree. She felt her back almost snap in half but she fought back, digging her nails into the master's wrists although they didn't do much.

"You think you're strong enough to fight me?" He inches his insect face closer to hers. His scent alone made her want to vomit and his ugly face coming closer was not helping.

"You're nothing but a pathetic ooman who can't even save herself. How can you hope to lead an entire Rebellion against us?"

Her eyes widened. "You know about that?"

He chuckled. "We have known for a long while. I simply denied you have the mental capacity until we got confirmation recently."

Confirmation? Does it have anything to do with how Mor'dath knew?

"Still, I'm not as pauking pissed as seeing you fornicating with a beast such as the Great White Warrior and yet deny me the same privileges?"

In an act of defiance, A'stea spit into his face. She watched, enjoying as his master turned his face to wipe in disgust. She could see the fire of anger growing in his eyes. "The only one that will even tolerate being in the same bed as you is death itself. And I will gladly send you its way."

The grip on her neck grew tighter and she almost swallowed her tongue when she tried to take a breath. Her vision faded in and out as Master S'wqua moved closer with a grin on his mouth. "Then I shall gladly take you with me as I pauked you senselessly . . . until you're dead."

With that, he began to tear her clothes off as A'stea tried her best to fight back, screaming as much as she could.

As soon as he heard her scream, Kaail turned his head and through the burning sensation and the pain the Amengi guards were giving him, he saw, to his horror, as Master S'wqua began to rip A'stea's clothes off. Her cries and screams rang in his ears painfully, far worse than the rest. When he watched the side of her bra ripped away and exposing her breast, he had enough.

You pauking asshole!

With all the strength he could muster, he managed to get one of his hands free. The guard nearest him didn't have a chance to escape as Kaail grabbed his face and dug his claws into his eyeballs. The small window of hesitation from the others gave him a window of opportunity. He punches the guard holding his other hand, freeing it. They have lost control over him . . . and it would be their own doing.

Kaail pulled his legs back and kicked the two at the end. His body twisted until he was on his feet, bloodied but angry. With such speed, he stabs a guard with his bone blades in the gut and grabs another, only to break his neck with one easy twist. Again and again, he brutally murders the Amengi guards . . . so much so that a few of the Hish still fighting paused to witness the brutality. It showed them just how much of a difference their strengths were.

As soon as he cut the throat of the last one, Kaail ran as fast as he could towards where Master S'wqua had A'stea. His anger boiled into a pure rage as he saw his hand groping her breast while the other reached between her legs. The sorrowful whine she let out choked his chest like someone was crushing it. I won't let him have you!

Without hesitation and through the pain, he thrust his hand towards his target. By the time Master S'wqua realized what had happened, it was too late as Kaail stabbed his hand right through Master's S'wqua's back. He could feel his fingers wrap around the spine . . . his claws slicing into his liver and stomach. He listened to the gurgles of the master as he lets go of A'stea. She drops to her knees, coughing but still alive.

"You . . ." Master's Swqua gurgles through the blood pouring into his mouth. "You would . . . go against the masters . . . for this cunt?"

His mandibles twitch at the disrespect he expressed about A'stea but stayed calm. Kaail brought his face closer until it was leaning on the side of his face. He watched as Master S'wqua shivers. Now he's the one who should be afraid.

"No longer do I belong to the masters . . . nor does anyone owe me or my people. It was your mistake to think you are gods." He growls in a deep tone, feeling his body burn with the desire to kill.

"Die."

With a snap, he severed Master's S'wqua's back like it was butter and yanked back as hard as he could. Bones snapped and muscles tore as he pulled the spine out and in the process, took the skull right out as well. In the end, Kaail held the bloodied skull and spine of an Amengi master and roared in victory. Never again . . .

A'stea could only watch Kaail as he showed off his prize from the battle. Although she was glad that her master was dead, fear struck in her core. She didn't know whether to be happy that he won . . . or be afraid of what he's capable of doing next. Covering her chest, she stood up as Kaail turned his sights on her. She flinched instinctually. When she did, his red eyes softened and showed remorse. He dropped the skull onto the ground and slowly walked towards her, cautious in his approach.

"Are you alright?" He spoke.

She didn't move or answer but allowed him to hold her in his arms. At first, she tensed against him but when he purred and his warmth spread into her, she relaxed. "Yes . . . I'm fine." But her eyes never left the corpse on the ground. Another problem took over her attention as she pulled away.

"This is bad."

"What do you mean?" Kaail asked.

"We shouldn't have killed me. Now, we'll have the entire Amengi masters on us if they find out."

With a high ranking master dead, it wasn't a subject that the masters would leave alone anytime soon, especially with the Rebellion on the way. Now, the heat of their wrath will be coming for them and she knew it wouldn't be long. "We have to get out of here . . . and dispose of the bodies. No one can know."

Kaail agreed and looked towards the Hish guards still standing, bruised, and bloody but still capable of moving. They waited patiently as Kaail and A'stea gathered themselves.

"Are you with us?" Kaail asked assertively.

One male spoke for all. "After this . . . I'm pretty sure we have no choice."

Not a good answer but it will have to do for now.

"Fine. Take care of the bodies and leave no trace behind. Meet us at the cliffs and we'll talk from there."

All the males suddenly bowed their heads to him. Both of them were shocked to see them paying respect as if he was their Leader but it was nice. Kaail grumbled in acknowledgment before dismissing them. They got to work and began carrying the bodies out of here and to who knows where. Anywhere other than here.

"Kaail?"

He looked down at A'stea. "Yes?"

She lowered her head slightly. "There's something I need to tell you . . . or rather everyone in the Rebellion now."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned his chin on her head, purring. "It can wait until we reach the others. We have to tell them what happened here."

She nodded. As much as she wanted to forget everything they saw or heard, what's done is done. For now, they needed to get out of here before more Amengi show up. With a nod, A'stea followed Kaail out of there and through the jungle to reach the hideout, dreading that the timed bomb she had been trying to prevent had finally set off.

Hi everyone!

This is going down the drain at this point and getting worse as well. Master S'wqua has found out about them and was ready to rape her and beat Kaail almost to death. Luckily, they got more allies to help, showing the shift in the Hish population to the Rebellion.

And not to mention that Kaail killed the Amengi's fucking ass like a true Yautja (in the future with the spine ripping. See what I did lol).

But they have bigger problems now and someone is indeed going to suspect that a high ranking master is dead. Will it come to bite them in the ass? And what will the others think when they find out?

But most importantly . . . How did they find out about Kaail, A'stea, and the Rebellion? I wonder . . .

Find out when Chapter 55 comes tomorrow!

Thank you for the comments (OddTerraDragon, Shalovem, and IanAlphaAxel) and kudos from everyone else! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

And thank you for your support. :)

Happy Hunting! :))))


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 55

"Have you lost your mind?! Do you realize what you've done!?"

A'stea took it in strides with Fi'ka, Bu'at, and Kaail by her side with Nu'kha leaning on a wooden pole a few feet away. He still wasn't comfortable with Kaail so A'stea didn't want to argue. She already got a lot on her plate. Too much . . .

M'uat, Shi'en, and G'uag began lecturing about the meaning of discretion. After they reached the hideout, she called for an emergency meeting at the tent to give them the news. Some would think that killing a high ranking master would be favorable . . . that it stated that the masters are not invincible and can be killed. But to the leading members, it only brought more problems and that she made a mistake of doing so.

"With all due respect, M'uat, it wasn't in our intentions to kill Master S'wqua and we didn't know he was tracking us. It was out of the blue and we acted according to our judgment."

"Rather his judgment." Shi'en pointed towards Kaail. "But you should have known better. Your hunting excursions among other things were going to bite us in the ass one day. And it did!"

A'stea bit her lip. She did her best to hide her despair for making such a stupid mistake. But Kaail can feel her body tremble . . . her resolve crumbling due to the accusations from stupid males who only think that their way is the right way for their people. After seeing what Master S'wqua was about to do to A'stea, there was no doubt that the Amengi won't let them go.

"Excuse me." He grabbed the member's attention. "But she isn't the one who killed the master. I did and yet you lecture her on something that was going to happen eventually. We did what all of you couldn't do combined."

"What did you say?" Mu'at takes a step towards them in a threatening manner. Kaail wasn't going to stand back and let him talk nonsense. He breaks away from A'stea, much to her reluctance, and meets him in the middle. The two males stared down at one another. Silence brew tension in such a small place.

Kaail grunted. "You heard me. You've seen the cruelty of the masters. They are relentless and will stop at nothing to find us. Even if you do leave on a ship, where would you go? They will follow and hunt us down regardless. Killing Master S'wqua was the only way to keep us safe and free . . . and the others will meet the same fate."

"Who do you think you are? The Leader? You've only been with us for a short time and yet you call the shots? Who will follow you?"

Mu'at takes another step when he looks behind Kaail and backs off. The group of Hish guards that were with them took a step and clicked their guns. A'stea looked in shock, noticing they were backing up Kaail.

One male spoke. "He's right. It's time we start fighting back, not just raiding their supply chains. If we don't strike them soon, then they'll kill all of us. They won't stop until all of us are dead."

The others grunted in agreement, staring down on Mu'at. Kaail watched as the weak male spit to the side, seemingly disgusted at the notion. "Then go ahead and get yourselves killed. Our plan to leave on the ship will still be played and it will be soon after this. Anyone who wants to join is more than welcomed."

A'stea huffed at the last notion. No one will go . . . at least not without reluctance. It had been apparent that the shift of opinion in the hideout gradually changed to staying and fighting. It was like a political world was forming inside the Rebellion itself: one side wants to leave while the other wishes to fight. After the massacres and curfew within the city, many are starting to think twice about what to do.

But she knew the members would still try so she decided to make a compromise.

"My Lords. I'm not going to force any of you to follow my plan. We have the right to choose our destinies. But if you're that adamant of leaving, I suggest that you take the females with pups first."

"What?"

A'stea shook her head at the idiocy in the members, wondering how they became part of the leadership in the first place. "You heard me. They are the most vulnerable of our Rebellion and they have far more important things to take care of than fight this war. Anyone else could come along if there's room. If you do so, then I'll gladly see to planning the right time to leave."

It was a foolish thing to ask but A'stea felt it was best. Her priority is to safeguard the future of the Hish that will bring an era of a new world for the Hish. That is a fact in her eyes. It was hard to see the concerned looks in Fi'ka and Kaail but she needed to do this. For them.

After a moment, Mu'at, Shi'en, and G'uag congregated between themselves, and within a minute, they relented. "Fine. We'll take them but don't expect us to come back and get you when things don't go your way."

"It's not a matter whether things don't go our way. But rather we have to win this war. Once and for all."

A'stea raised her chest, full of confidence to at least keep appearances. It wasn't lost on the males and they straightened themselves, looking proud as any warrior. Kaail couldn't help but smile in secret, seeing a part of how A'stea obtained a high rank in this strange group. Eventually, the members relented and took off to deal with other businesses. The Hish guards waited in their spots, still not moving as they thought they would.

"What do you think of this?" Kaail asked them. "Do you want to leave?"

"No." He was surprised to get an answer straight away. Even A'stea and the others seemed to be shocked by it. "The masters have killed too many and we stood by for too long. Whatever you decide, we will follow."

Kaail thought for a moment, glanced at A'stea to see the worry in her eyes, and then back to the males. "Okay. Keep diligent in your work and keep close contact until we figure something out."

With that, the males bowed their heads and left the tent. Only himself, A'stea, Fi'ka, Bu'at, and Nu'kha remained. Exhaustion crept onto A'stea and she moved to sit in the chair at the corner.

"This is going to c'jit."

A hand covered her face. Kaail kneeled by her side and rubbed her shoulders. He could feel her muscles aching and yet tensed even now. She's not doing so well.

"What happened out there with you too?" Fi'ka asked. "I thought you were going on a hunting trip."

"We were . . . but we were followed somehow." Kaail spoke, letting A'stea rest for a moment.

"Followed?" Bu'at tilted his head.

"Yeah. It seemed strange too . . . like they knew what we were doing. I don't have a good feeling about this."

A'stea lifted her head when she heard his words. Knew what we were doing . . . She sighed deeply and turned to Nu'kha for a few seconds. But in such a short time, she noticed he was acting strange . . . nervous or something close to it. His eyes, though, never left her and she pulled away at how uncomfortable they made her. "I think I might know why."

Everyone turned to her. "You know?"

She turned to Bu'at with a nod. "A while ago, I answered a call from Master S'wqua but ran into Mor'dath who said some interesting things."

"Mor'dath?"

Kaail didn't like what she said. He glanced at the scars on her neck, noticing that they were similar to bite marks . . . like a Hish. "Did he do that to you?"

A'stea flinched . . . an indication that he was right. That bastard. His fist tightened hard, pressing onto his knee but too angry to feel the pain. But he felt A'stea's hand softly touch him. He flinched for a second and saw the concern in her eyes. She didn't need to say anything to know what she wanted. Don't. He softened and sighs deeply.

She sighed as well. "The point is that someone told him about us and the Rebellion, threatening to squeal about it to the masters. I didn't want to say anything in front of the members, being how temperamental they are now."

"But how?" Bu'at raised his hands, baffled. "He's not part of our Rebellion and would be the last person anyone would tell."

"Unless . . . there is a spy among us."

Kaail spoke, gaining the attention of everyone. "I was told as well that a traitor is among us. I didn't want to think it's true but it makes sense now."

"Who told you this?" A'stea asked, raising an eyebrow at such a statement. How does he know as well?

Kaail paused for a moment, swallowing hard until he moved his sights towards a particular person. "He did."

A'stea and everyone turned to Nu'kha, shocked and in disbelief. Nu'kha? She watched as his expression turned from stoic to nervousness in an instant. Anger slowly flared in her as she glared right at him.

"You told him? Without telling me?" She waited for an answer but Nu'kha didn't. His head lowered in submission. "Nu'kha!"

Her voice, louder than it needed to be, grabbed his attention and he came walking towards them with a little caution. "I didn't want you to worry about it, given the pressure of the Amengi on us ever since the raids—"

"I don't care!" A'stea stood up. "I have more than enough problems to deal with and reframing to tell us made things worse. We could have prevented this from happening if you opened my mouth shut!"

"A'stea."

Kaail pulled her arm when she attempted to rush after Nu'kha while Bu'at and Fi'ka moved to block her path, only to prevent another fight. She didn't fight against him and calmed down for a moment. She bit her lip, staring down at Nu'kha in anger. "Of course I should have known better . . . all to protect me by keeping me in a bottle. No different when the masters put me in a cage."

Nu'kha stung back. His dreadlocks hid the side of his face from her. A'stea huffed in defeat and moved back to sit down. "How did you find out about this? Tell me now." She tapped her feet on the ground, making an audible noise that he couldn't ignore.

"The masters have been hiring many guards to patrol and hunt down defectors. One incident is when I was conversing with D'alg who heard of them conversing with a stranger. He didn't get a look at his face but heard them talking of the Rebellion's plan and even the raids itself."

"And do you trust D'alg's information?" Bu'at asked.

"I don't know. I can't dissuade or accept, given there's a lack of proof."

"Then do you think D'alg might be the spy?"

"Excuse me?" Kaail spoke before anyone else. "Are you suggesting that he might be telling behind our backs? He has nothing to gain from this and the masters treat him like dirt under their fingertips. And I trust him."

"Of course you would." Nu'kha hissed. "After all, both of you were on the side of the masters before you came to us. Ever since you and he came, things have gone to the c'jithole."

"Eat your tongue before I rip it out of you." Kaail stomps towards Nu'kha, ready to put up a fight against this male for accusing him of being the traitor. The thought sickened him, being so low as to do that behind everyone's back . . . especially A'stea's. He put his face inches from Nu'kha and both began to growl.

"Enough! Both of you!"

They stopped, pulling away at the sound of A'stea's voice, stressed and weak. Kaail saw how upset she was and how Fi'ka was trying to comfort her. He kneeled to her side and pressed his head on hers. "I'm sorry."

A'stea lifted her eyes to him and smiled. "It's okay." She turns to Nu'kha while being held back by Bu'at. "We're not going to assume things until we find out more. For now, let's keep this between ourselves and keep to the plans for the Rebellion. Leave us now."

Nu'kha debated until it was clear A'stea didn't want to hear anymore, giving him a glare shot right at him. With a grunt of displeasure, he stomped out of the tent. Bu'at turned to glance at A'stea and she nodded. "Make sure he doesn't get into trouble. And keep on the lookout for anything."

"Of course." He bows his head and takes off.

"Fi'ka."

"Yes?"

A'stea sighed. "Go check with the members and help them plan to leave with the ship. I'm sure it won't be long now."

Her friend smiled and gave a hug before leaving as well. With the wave of chaos and arguments subsided, she finally could take a breath but her body could now feel the strain from the stress of today. "Who can we trust now? I feel like everything is going to c'jit."

Kaail clicked his mandibles. I feel the same. Seeing her like this, he moves both of them around until he is sitting on the chair with A'stea on his lap. She gasps in shock but the small comfort when his arms wrap around her eased her a bit.

"We'll figure out something. Right now, there's nothing we can do but stay low until we make our move."

"Yeah. You're right." She giggles. "I guess we lost our chance for a moment together . . . back there."

Kaail sighed and lowered his mouth to her neck, purring. "Well, we could. It might help to relax for once and get away from all of this. But tell me . . ." He exhaled slowly on her skin, making A'stea shiver at his touch. "What did Mor'dath do to you?"

She stuttered. "Well . . . he tried to make advances . . . but I stopped him." She quivered again when his hand stroked the exposed skin of her hip.

"Anything else? Like what I'm doing?" He moves his mouth again, letting his tongue stroke her cheek as he inched closer to her mouth.

"I . . ." Her mind was blank and she couldn't speak. When she did get the strength to do so, Kaail had pressed his mouth on hers. Both moaned into the kiss, locked in passion with one another as the heat from their bodies grew. But right as Kaail moved his hand too close to the junction between her legs, she pulled away and locked her legs together.

"Please . . . not now." She was out of breath and as much as she wanted it, the recent events with Master S'wqua were too much.

Disappointed, Kaail purred sorrowfully. He let his jealousy get the best of me "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She twisted her body until she was facing him on his lap. She gave a smile to ease him. "But I want to . . . when I'm finished with your secret present."

"And when will that be?" He made his voice more eager than he wanted to, thinking it might drive her away. Instead, he saw her smile grow bigger.

"In a while . . . when everything is all settled." She looked down for a moment. "I have a place to show you when the time comes. Can you be patient?"

"Of course." Kaail smiled. "Anything for you."

"Until then, we have to be careful. Everything is changing now." A'stea pressed her head on his elongated forehead, keeping eye contact with him. "Do you understand?"

He leans closer to her, barely inches from her red lips that he couldn't resist. "I understand."

Softly, they shared a kiss and enjoyed the warmth and smell of their bodies mixing, knowing that nothing will ever be the same again as their enemies moved secretly in the dark.

Waiting . . .

Hi everyone!

More division is spreading within the Rebellion and many are starting to pick a side. I can't blame A'stea for allowing the members to leave with the females and pups. But will they regret it?

And yes . . . I'm so frustrated that Kaail and A'stea didn't get their moment together but there is still much to read and maybe they will . . . if the masters don't spoil it.

But the greatest issue is who is the traitor and people are starting to point fingers at each other. So many reasons to betray but who can be trusted? Will they ever find out before it's too late?

Find out when Chapter 56 comes tomorrow!

Thank you for the reviews (Shalovem, Shaymin, and IanAlphaAxel)! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

And thank you for your support. :)

Happy Hunting! :))))


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 56

[A few days later . . .]

"Are you sure everything is alright?" Fi'ka asked as they walked back to the building of their former master. Since there hasn't been any news of where Master S'wqua is, new arrangements for his property and servants were being conducted. As much as A'stea and Fi'ka were nervous about returning, it's only to keep up appearances and make sure no one suspects them.

She sighed. "To be honest, I don't know. I would say differently if we knew who the spy is but you didn't find anything and neither have I."

"And you think it's that D'alg who's behind it?"

"I don't think so. It seems too easy to pin it on him when he knows very little. And I trust Kaail that he's not it."

"Let us hope so." She watched as her friend played with her claws . . . a nervous twitch she picked up for all the time she's been with her.

"Don't worry." She smiled, holding her hands. "We'll make it through this. Whether you decide to leave with the others or fight with us, I'll support you."

She got some notion that Fi'ka wanted to leave. She doesn't like conflict, let alone be a fighter. It pained her but she knows it's not her choice. That is what freedom means. She watched as Fi'ka smiled. "You're right."

They walked onward until they made it to the building and entered. But upon entering, they didn't see anyone at all. It was empty . . . silent . . . too silent for her. She can see the nervousness in Fi'ka . . . from her shoulder shaking. She felt it too.

"Where is everyone? Shouldn't they be here?"

"Yeah, I know." A'stea pulled Fi'ka behind her. "Stay close to me."

They moved through the hallway of the building towards the lift as A'stea checked for any signs or clues of any kind. So far, it seemed too neat in her opinion. Items haven't been moved or stored, not even any scratches or claw marks if there was a struggle. And the quietness . . . it was too suspicious. A'stea decided to proceed more so she could find out where the rest of the servants were, heading into the lift with Fi'ka close behind.

When they got to the highest level of the building, all of their former master's stuff was still where they are. A'stea didn't like it one bit. Her heart pounding at the negative feeling she was having, making the hairs on her arms stand up.

"A'stea . . ." Fi'ka whined.

"Be quiet." She listened carefully, listening to any unusual sound. A minute passed before she relaxed somewhat but was still looking around.

"Maybe no one came yet. They could be somewhere else. Or—"

All of a sudden, the doors to some of the rooms open, and a pour of Amengi guards come flooding in with guns. Instinctually, A'stea pulled Fi'ka behind her, shielding her as a dozen guards surrounded them. "What is this?"

The leading guard pulled forward from the others. "We came, upon orders from the masters, to take you and your friend here to the desired location. Come quietly and no one needs to get hurt."

"Upon whose orders?"

"We have no obligation to tell an ooman the agenda of the masters. Either you come with us or we'll force you." The guards clicked their guns and pointed straight at them. Fi'ka whined and made her body smaller behind A'stea as she growled.

"What makes you think we'll go?"

The leading guard huffed. "You will come with us. Whether you want to . . . or not."

A'stea glared at the guards as they inched closer, staying strong. But she feared that something terrible was about to happen . . . and she couldn't help that what they did has caught up to them much sooner than expected.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kaail rubbed his shoulders as he followed the line of warriors heading into the holding area of the stadium for more matches but he sensed the air was completely different than the last time he was here. He thought it could be his nerves about what happened recently and hearing the news of Master S'wqua's disappearance. They got to it pretty quickly . . . but expected. There haven't been any reports on the details if they are still searching or found other things. He'd hoped to talk to D'lag about what they found out but he'd been saying he was busy since the investigation began, being as he needed to run tests for them and now with everything, he was being constantly watched. So their interactions were limited to communicators until they could find a way to see each other in person.

And now . . . his nerves were on edge. Is he the traitor? Or is it someone else . . ?

"Take it easy, Kaail," Bu'at spoke as he caught up to his side. "We don't know anything yet."

"I don't like this." His eyes wandered to the Amengi guards standing in a line formation, guns loaded, and their fingers on the trigger. Their eyes are what got his attention the most . . . like they were watching out for traitors. Kaail knew the curfew was becoming more strict but this was excessive, even for the stadium. Unless the masters know something. If only I can talk to A'stea . . . but I haven't heard from her in a while. It worried him but there was nothing he could do now.

They were inside the holding area with a few others, gathered in the middle like a herd of sheep. No one was allowed to get their weapons or sit down and chat. They were being watched, causing some of the Hish to get irritated. Kaail couldn't blame them one bit.

"What the pauk is going on?" One male asked the guard but they didn't budge.

"Come on. What do you have planned for us?"

"Hey!"

When many Hish began to gather and behave violently, the guards suddenly aimed their guns. "Back off! Now!"

Kaail watched as the males shrank but didn't back down. Kaail understood their frustrations in some way or another. Based on how expensive their armor was, most belonged to high ranking masters, which made it seem odd. They always bring those from every rank to fight . . . but it's only us.

"Bu'at." Kaail nudged his shoulder to his friend. "Do you see what I see?"

His friend hissed. "Yeah. Only high ranking Hish are here. Where are the others?"

"You don't know? I thought you were a spy." He whispered silently in the last part.

"I'm in the dark here. But if there were all of us, then where is Mor'dath? He's supposed to be here as well."

That part worried Kaail the most. Mor'dath would never miss a match at the stadium and even during the tournament no less . . . but he isn't here. The more he thought of the differences between then and now, his heart strained in his chest to keep the fear and anxiety in him, not wanting to show any changes to the guards until they found out. But when the males began to get angry towards the guards, Kaail decided to take action before it got out of hand.

He walked towards them and put himself between the Hish and the Amengi guards, not minding the guns pointing right at him. "Back off. No need to shed blood here." He waited as the Hish warriors debated silently until they moved back to the center. Kaail gave a little growl at the guards and being feared by them, they lowered their guns and lowered their heads. He went back within the circle, exhausted.

"You took care of that problem well," Bu'at commented.

"It's only temporary." He looked to the warriors and raised his chest, lowering his voice within the circle. "I know you guys don't like this but bear with it a little longer."

A young male shook his head. "When will the Rebellion make their move?"

It was a question that Kaail wished he had the answer. Most of these males were part of the Rebellion so there wasn't much he could say that would ease their anxieties. As much as the raids have given them lots of supplies, it was only cracking the surface. They were still planning on what their big move will be but that was another fight in and of itself, mostly between A'stea and the members.

They are the most stubborn Hish I ever met . . . but so am I. If only we can convince them fully, we might . . .

He lowered his head for a moment. "It will soon." It was all he could say.

The door suddenly opened and another guard came in. The other guards looked in his direction, receiving a nod before their guns were out again. "Get moving."

The males didn't like the tone of the guard and growled, asking again why they were being herded and with all of them going at the same time no less. Kaail and Bu'at remained compliant for now, much to their disgust, and followed the crowd through the door and next into the heart of the stadium under the burning suns. Again, Kaail noticed the changes in the crowds now. There weren't as many Hish servants in the crowds anymore. The majority belonged to the masters but although there were cheers, the low ranking Amengi had stern looks on their faces. Something's wrong.

"This is strange," Bu'at commented.

You're right.

The guards lined them up in a straight formation by the stadium wall, facing the opposite door. The Hish warriors clicked their mandibles and grunted in confusion. It wasn't a surprise; they could see the same as he was. Kaail looked up to the top floor and the high ranking masters were watching but with strange looks in their eyes. There was a longing of bloodlust in them but what's worse is that he couldn't see Master Thu'at anywhere. Shouldn't he be up there?

"Where's Mor'dath? He should be here." As soon as he heard Bu'at whisper those words, Kaail looked around the line of Hish warriors and noticed he wasn't here either. His heart paced quickly as the growing concerns he was sensing in the stadium.

"I told you something's wrong." Kaail looked in front of him but flickered his eyes at Bu'at each time he spoke. "Have you talked with Fi'ka lately?"

"I haven't. Why?"

"She was with A'stea the last time I spoke with her. But I couldn't reach her either. I'm worried." Kaail bit into his fleshy flaps that connected his mandibles. He could taste the blood running down his throat. A'stea . . . Where are you?

The volume of the crowds grew suddenly and his attention and everyone else's looked around to see where the source of why the Amengi were cheering, along with the gasps and concerned whispers from the other Hish warriors. This is definitely out of the ordinary.

"What pauk?" Bu'at said out of the blue.

Before Kaail could ask, the door on the other side of the stadium creaked opened but instead of a guard like before, Kaail's eyes widened when he saw it was none other than Master Thu'at with Mor'dath walking beside him and other guards carrying what appeared to be metal buckets that were twice the size of a normal one. What are they going to do with those? They stopped in the middle and the look Mor'dath gave to him was worrisome. He's smirking? Why is he so happy?

This time . . . Master Thu'at spoke. "My people and allies . . . I know that this is not the usual way we start things but we have a special show to give you . . . and to all our warriors who bravely fight our battles to make us all rich and powerful."

Kaail rolled his eyes. Really?

"But now . . . everything is under threat with this so-called Rebellion that thinks they can do whatever they want. After everything we gave them, the traitors rebel against our way of life and the Amengi don't take too kindly to threats."

The crowds cheered louder, shaking the ground like an earthquake was starting. Kaail felt uneasy as was Bu'at, who looked onward at the magnitude of the cheers. They watched as Master Thu'at and Mor'dath moved to the side of the stadium but the other guards stayed put, which Kaail noticed.

Master Thu'at lifted his head, almost enjoying the sounds from the crowd. "And now . . . we have found that they have killed one of our own . . . a master with such a high rank and a dear friend of mine, killing him with no mercy and much brutality."

The crowds booed in response.

"Never fear though . . . We have found the culprit that murdered Master S'wqua and is the wretched leader of the Rebellion." He turned to the door and raised his hand. "Bring them in!"

Everyone turned their attention to the side door opening. The crowds grew quiet a little, watching in anticipation of who was coming. Kaail squinted his eyes to see better but the angle of the light was making it difficult. But it wasn't long before he caught sight of two beings pushed by several guards behind them.

Oh no . . . Kaail felt his heart come out of his chest painfully but he was too shocked to feel anything. What have they done?

It was A'stea and Fi'ka being pushed forward with chains on their hands and ankles. There were bruises and cuts all over her face with one eye almost shut closed. Despite the obvious injuries, she fought back as hard as she could. He knew she wouldn't give up without a fight, even if it was to no use. He watched as they threw A'stea in front as Fi'ka cried out. A puff of dirt showed how hard they were forced to the ground.

"C'jit. How did they find out?" Bu'at whispered but barely contained the shock in it.

Kaail couldn't answer. He was too stunned and didn't have one at all. Pauk! Pauk! Pauk! How did they find out so quickly!? His brain worked double time to figure out how or whether they knew if he was part of the Rebellion. But if they did, they would have imprisoned me by now. He shook his head . . . it wasn't the time to worry about himself. All he could think about is A'stea and what they were planning to do with her. But with certainty, it wasn't going to be good.

"This wretched being has caused us too many problems for far too long. Her use to us has become worthless and she will be taught humiliation as will the rest of those who dare to follow her."

Master Thu'at signaled the guards and they moved around them. They held the metal buckets over her and tipped them over, pouring vast amounts of green neon blood with bits of flesh and shattered bone. Kaail and the other Hish warriors turned their heads in disgust at the foul smell of death overwhelmed them, even at this distance. The crowds, however, only cheered harder, showing the Amengi's cruelty. Kaail could only watch in horror, seeing A'stea in such pain but attempting to be brave for Fi'ka. I have to do something! Something!

"Let her be bathed in the blood of the traitors and of the low ranking Hish warriors who dare to betray us. So now . . . she will be betrayed by them, for it will serve in her demise."

Master Thu'at walked over to A'stea. Kaail couldn't understand what he was saying but it caused her to swipe at him. He kicked her in the head and she cried out in pain. It sent a jolt of pain through his head and heart as well . . . like he could feel hers. He bit his mandible as Master Thu'at, followed by Mor'dath and the guards who took Fi'ka away, left to the safety of the door, and exited the ring.

In that instant, the ground shook as large metal pillars rose a few feet from the inner ring. Kaail and the others jumped back as the pillars stopped in front of them and turned on, creating an electric barrier between them. Kaail had seen this only once or twice in his lifetime, used to contain the most dangerous of species. With only A'stea in there, he feared there was more to come.

The speaker rang as Master Thu'at's voice spoke. "So what better way to end the creation of the Engineers than to pit it against another. One that proved to be the deadliest creature of the entire universe. Let the battle commence!"

Suddenly, the two side doors opened once more but no guards or anything came out . . . at least for the moment. The crowds grew quiet for a moment until they saw something emerge from both sides. A creature of black-armored skin and elongated head crawled across the ground on its hands and feet, about three or four slithering around with a bony tail at the end. Kaail could hear them hissing in the air and the crowds cheered again. Their sights were on A'stea as they stalked her.

"What are those things!?" Bu'at roared as did the other warriors.

Kaail was frozen in his place. Will I watch her die? Is this it? He shook his head. No! I need to help her! But how?!

"Here you are, ooman." Master Thu'at spoke again. "Meet the newest creation of the Engineers as they rip you and your friend apart." He paused almost in delight and the crowds cheered once more.

"Meet the kainde amedha!"

Hi everyone!

Drum rolls, please!

A'stea is about to take on the common (or rather future enemy) of the Hish/Yautja . . . the kainde amedha! But this does not bold well for her and Kaail has to painfully watch as she fights for her life. Will she survive? Of course, he'll try to help her but how? What can he do?

And how did they know who's involved? Whatever the reason, the story is taking the turn for the worse and inching closer to the final step in the Rebellion.

Find out when Chapter 57 comes tomorrow!

Thank you for the comments (IanAlphaAxel) and kudos from everyone else! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

And thank you for your support. :)

Happy Hunting! :))))


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 57

The black creatures moved closer and closer, setting their sights on A'stea or the lack of sight. They had no eyes to be found anywhere but she couldn't help but feel that they were staring right at them. One sniffed the air with its mouth open and hissed, lowering back at her.

"Oh, c'jit . . ."

She tensed as the kainde amedha surrounded them. Kainde amedha? Hard meat they call them . . . We'll see. Her eyes wandered around the crowds, catching sight of the line of warriors watching by. She zoned in on Kaail and tensed as the expression of despair was clear in his face. Although she worried, a calm thought settled in her chest. When they were taken by the guards, she heard little, only that she was accused of Master's S'wqua's murder and she was being punished for it. Nothing else was told so from seeing that Kaail wasn't imprisoned gave reassurance that the masters do not know of his involvement.

But who told them? Could it be . . ?

She snapped from her thoughts when Fi'ka cried out. One of the black creatures raced towards them and knocked her to the ground. The crowds cheered harder as A'stea tried to escape but its arms and legs pinned her.

"Kill the ooman! Kill it!"

"Yeah!"

Her heart raced as its faceless mug inched closer. But when it opened its mouth, she saw another set of jaws that extended out where the tongue should be. It snapped open and shut as it inched closer. What in the hold pauk did the Engineers create?

Right as it was about to make the final kill, another one slammed into the creature and swiped with its giant claws. It let her loose and turned on its own as the second tried to reach her. Soon, all of them were fighting each other in a frenzy, much to the dislike of the Amengi. She got away and backed off and watched. They are fighting each other? Not very intelligent . . . More like beasts than anything else.

But one of the guards shot a blast next to the horde of black mass and they jumped out of the way. They hissed in the direction of the shot but another shot is fired right at A'stea's feet, almost taking her toes. The creatures turned to her again and ran towards them. Pauking Amengi. Toying with me and revealing these creatures where I am . . . I should have known they wouldn't play fair.

The creatures were fast . . . too fast for her to escape. I need to find a way out or find something to use as a weapon. She turns to the stone pillars that were behind, standing tall. Normally, she wouldn't think of climbing but the pillars had cracks from previous battles, worn out from the brute force it took up. Maybe I can climb up.

A'stea had no option but to run for it. Having no weapon, she couldn't be too picky. She ran to the closest pillar and began her descent. The black creatures followed in pursuit and one almost got the jump on her, falling a little short but managed to rip a piece of her loincloth. She breathed harshly. Her lungs burning from the inside like a fire lit in her throat. Keep going! Don't stop!

Kaail couldn't bear to watch more. He saw the creatures clawing at her like vile beasts only thinking about the thrill of the hunt. One wrong move and she was done for, killed by such abominations of the Engineers and controlled by the Amengi. The smell of the blood that they poured on her was like bait to them, urging not only themselves but the crowds to cheer in joy. Bastards! Pauking bastards!

"We need to stop this before they kill her." He whispered through his inner teeth like a viper.

"Patience, Kaail. We can't go charging in with these guards watching us. We need to slip away undetected." Bu'at's eyes wandered between their bodies, searching for anything they can do our use to their advantage. "See that over there?"

Kaail saw a small latched door a few feet from his right side between the guard and the last Hish warrior. He'd seen that used for emergencies in case a guard had to escape from a dangerous prey or warrior if it came to that. It hadn't been used for a long time so the dirt and mud from the stadium covered it almost completely. "If we can get inside there, it'll lead to the upper levels. From there, we can get to the generator powering the fence, and then we're inside. It will also provide a means to escape."

Kaail nodded. "What are we waiting for?" He crept backward, thinking he could sprint there. But Bu'at's hand grabs his wrist. He was about to growl before his friend stops him yet again with a whisper.

"Don't do any foolish. Once we do this, everyone will know. Do you understand?"

His friend's words were harsh but true in their honest nature. If he burst out of there, they might kill A'stea before he reaches her, not to mention he and Bu'at would also be in trouble. He turned back when he heard A'stea's cry when one of the creatures got a scratch on her thigh. With a regretful groan, he yanks his arm away. "Fine. What do you suggest because we don't have much time."

Bu'at smirked. "I always have a plan."

Kaail watched as he pulled out something from his pouch, bringing up a small ball the size of his hand wrapped in leather. From the grip, it was tough but heard stuff jiggling inside. He tightened the mandibles and hissed in disapproval. "What is that?"

"It's a smoke bomb. It'll give us some cover while stunning the guards and everyone else. I'm not sure how long until they notice we are gone but it's worth a shot."

He grumbled. "Then do it."

"Alright. Head for the door when it goes off. Ready?"

With a firm nod, he watched Bu'at kneel closer enough to the ground and rolled the ball softly across. It tapped on the far guard standing by the latched door. The Amengi looked down for a split second before the bomb exploded into a cloud of smoke. The crowds drowned the noise and the guards, along with the Hish, flew into confusion.

"Now."

Kaail and Bu'at crouched and hurried to the latched door, quickly getting inside before anyone noticed them, entering into a dark corridor that led into a labyrinth that winded throughout the structure of the stadium.

"Come on. This way."

Bu'at bumped into Kaail's shoulder, irritating the hell out of him. But he followed nonetheless into tight spaces and turns. The old rocks scratched against his skin to which he ignored. His mind focused on getting to A'stea in time so as they ran, he listened to the sounds outside. They climbed up a spiral of stairs until they reached another door. "Here it is. Stay out of sight."

Kaail nodded, waiting impatiently as his friend opened the door and went through. He followed closely as they were right back outside but in the higher levels now, looking down from behind the sea of bodies and into the stadium. So far, he could see A'stea had gotten to the top of the pillar but was having a hard time defending herself. The creatures managed to climb the stone shaft and lashing one at her feet one at a time. We need to get to her now!

"Where to now, Bu'at? I can't wait much longer." When he heard a hiss of frustration from his friend, Kaail growled. "Is there a problem?"

"For her . . . it might be."

He didn't understand until he froze upon hearing her cries of pain, even though the crowds. Kaail saw, to his horror, that one of the creatures had gotten a hold of her leg with its tail and stabbed the bard in her thigh. She threw her head in a scream and it screeched into his very soul.

No! No! No!

"Pauk this, Bu'at! I'm leaving now and you take care of the generator!"

"Wait! Are you crazy?! You're going in there and—"

Kaail didn't wait. He jumped over the barrier separating the seats from where they are, pushing against the Amengi and Hish alike. They growled and hissed at him but he didn't bother, weaving through the bodies in frustration. His heart beating wildly in his chest. I need to find a way over the barrier and get to her . . . but how?

He glanced around, hoping to find something until he spotted a ledge that was furthest forward from the rest. He calculated how far he would need to jump and if he would make it. It was much more than he expected, even for his built and strength. Doubt seeps in him until another cry from A'stea came as another black creature scratched her hip and tore a piece of cloth. He could have sworn she looked at him for a second.

From that point, his mind was made up. Regardless of the consequences, he would get to her . . . no matter what.

Taking a deep breath, Kaail rammed harder through the crowds, even going as far as pushing an Amengi master out of the way. It felt good for that moment. It was only seconds but it felt too long for Kaail to reach close to the ledge. He saw A'stea was losing strength and without a weapon, they would finish her.

Hold on, A'stea. I'm coming.

"Hey! Stop right there!" Kaail saw two Amengi guards breaking through the crowd and aiming their guns at him. "What are you doing?!"

He growled. I don't have time to deal with you! He glanced back and forth between the ledge and the guards. He had to go now or it'll all be over. He shocked his head and with all of his might, pushed his legs hard and rushed forward towards the ledge.

"Stop!"

The guards began to shoot their guns, aiming for his legs. The crowds shrieked in fear, ducking their heads with some too slow and got hit by the blasts. Kaail kept going, fueled by his adrenaline as he looked onward towards A'stea as she fell from the top pillar with the black creatures dragging her with them.

A'stea!

With a giant leap, he flew in the air and prayed that he would make it over . . . and in time.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A'stea tried to fight off the black creatures but to little avail. She'd hoped that she would get some advantage on higher ground but she was proven wrong. Not only did these kainde amedha climbed but they did it with ease, angrier that their prey was escaping.. She tried to kick them off but when they stabbed her leg with their stingers and scratched her hip, she knew she was fighting a losing battle. She tried to look for Kaail but one pulled her off the pillar when she was distracted. It was a grave mistake she would regret.

They landed on the ground hard. Even on top of a black creature, A'stea gasped in pain. Its hide was thick and hard, much like its namesake and it irritated her wounds, even forcibly pulling the tip of its tail out of her leg. The smell of iron was strong and it was a bad sign, feeling the warmth of her blood coating her feet. But another smell like something burning took over. She glanced at the gash on the creature below her, noticing its drops of blood were burning the ground it touched.

She widened her eyes. Acidic blood!?

In an instant, the black creature thrashed her off, only to pin her from the top by her head and arms, hissing in victory. The crowds cheered on. She was no match for its strength despite looking like a walking stick figure. Still, she thrashed and never admitted defeat but that might not matter. The other creatures stalked her once more, coming from every direction around them. She bit her lip, tasting her blood.

"You failed, ooman."

The crowds grew a little quiet as the speakers rang Master Thu'at's voice. "You thought you can survive? Even at death's door, you continue to fight?"

She used all of her strength to lift her head and hiss through her teeth. "I will never give up. I'd rather die than submit to your pauking, worthless asses!"

The creature slammed her head on the ground hard. Her cheek felt like it shattered. She heard a chuckle. "I figured you would say that. Oh well . . . you were a pretty thing but you outlived your usefulness. Enjoy your last moment before you die."

The speaker screeched for a second until it went silent. A'stea thrashed again but instead, she was twisted on her back fast and pinned once more. The creature inched its ugly face closer, slowly opening its mouth to let its second set of jaws. Its clear saliva dripped on her face and it smelled nasty . . . like death itself.

For a brief moment, she saw her life flash before her eyes and wondered what she had been doing all this time. Her only wish was to be free and wanted it for everyone else. She thought her existence meant something . . . that she was destined for something great. She knew death would be a possibility but she never thought it would end with this.

Pauk the Engineers . . . pauk the Amengi . . . She paused. Pauk my life . . .

She closed her eyes and thought of a few happy memories she had. She never regretted meeting Fi'ka when she was at her lowest . . . when she met Dakha and the pups as they welcomed them like a mother. The smiles . . . the laughs . . . she treasured them all.

And then . . . she remembered Kaail. He was the last person she would expect to meet, let alone bond at a great level . . . more than friends. Lovers, maybe? For some reason, she smiled and remembered the smell of his musk and the warmth of his skin.

Kaail . . .

But all of her sudden, the weight on her body was gone, followed by several shrieks and one filled with agony. She opened her eyes and saw that one had fallen dead to the ground with its neck twisted. The others around her glanced at their dead comrade, seemingly surprised. What the pauk . . ?

"What is going on!?"

"What is he doing!?"

"This is insane!"

A'stea shook her head. What are they . . ? She didn't need to finish the question when she saw a pale Hish warrior standing over the dead creature. "Kaail?"

Although he showed aggression in his face, his eyes sought hers and softened, sending a shiver down her spine. He gives a small purr for a brief second before turning on the creatures. The kainde amedha hissed in anger, mostly from their dead comrade, and began to stalk him. Kaail answered with a roar of his own, raising his chest to show his strength and determination. The tension of battle threatening to tear.

And then . . . it finally broke and the two sides charged at one another. The start of a chain reaction that would engulf everyone into chaos.

Hi everyone!

Phew! I had a rough time doing this chapter since I wanted to add more but didn't want to make the chapter too long. So much going on here that I couldn't fit it all in one chapter. I hope you can forgive me for it and hope you like it.

Kaail has come to the rescue and saves A'stea just in time before she was about to be killed. But now, he's in the middle of a battle and everyone is witnessing it. What will his master think? We all know that things are not going to end well for everyone.

Will they escape with their lives? Or will they be under the mercy of the Amengi's fury?

So with that, I know everyone is expecting another chapter by tomorrow and I was hoping to as well but I have been under the weather and had little time to finish that and another chapter for Balance. So I've decided to postpone Chapter 58 to next Monday so I can have time to finish it. As for Balance, I'm hoping to finish it by tomorrow. Thank you all for your patience. :)))

Find out when Chapter 58 comes Monday!

Thank you for the comments (Shalovem and IanAlphaAxel) and kudos from everyone else! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

And thank you for your support. :)

Happy Hunting! :))))


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 58

Kaail and one of the black creatures clashed like lightning, shattering the ground as he tried to shield A'stea. He didn't expect such a creature to be so firm and covered in a thick hide. He grabbed onto the neck to prevent its mouth from hitting him, surprised that it pulled out a second pair of jaws. Freaks of nature . . . made by the Engineers. He didn't waste a moment when a few more kainde amedha charged from both sides. He grabbed hold of its tail when it was about to strike and then sun it around to build momentum. At the right moment, Kaail released and the creature crashed into the others, throwing them across the stadium with little effort.

A'stea tried to get herself onto her feet but her leg burned in agony and she was forced to flop onto the ground, seething through her teeth. All she could do was watch as Kaail kept the creatures at bay and killed them off one at a time. He sliced into one that got too close for his comfort. Although he managed to cut its face off from the rest of his head, the acidic blood burned into his bone blades. If things couldn't get worse, Kaail saw in shock that the blood was even seeping into the bone gauntlet like it was nothing. Son of a bitch! Acidic blood!?

With a growl, he ripped it off and it disintegrated into a melted puddle. He bit his mandible in frustration, seeing the last of his weapons gone with a few of the black creatures left and aiming for him and A'stea. Great . . .

The creatures began to drool, setting their sights at A'stea underneath him. He opened his mandibles and growled. I won't let you have her.

This time, two kainde amedha came at him at the same time. One aimed for his legs with its tail while the other one went for his shoulders and arms. In all honesty, he thought they weren't mindless beasts. They coordinated their attacks in battle strategically and this was no exception, aiming to incapacitate him and then kill him swiftly. But Kaail saw it coming and with a quick kick to the gut, he pinned one creature on the ground while he grabbed the other by the tail and jabbed the sharp end into its mouth. He pushed it away before the acidic blood could touch him. He took care of the other one by cracking its skull, ending the last creature swiftly without more bloodshed.

"He killed them all . . ."

"What a beast he was . . . "

"Holy pauk . . ."

The mood of the crowd changed on the flip of a dime. Instead of cheers, the stadium was dominated by gasps and a few boos. The Amengi looked furious while the Hish, servants and warriors alike, froze in surprise and maybe some praise with Kaail's skill. But it didn't matter to him. His attention was on someone else.

"A'stea." He kneeled and pulled her up into an embrace. He saw her leg was badly damaged. He could see her tendons and a small part of her exposed bone through the bloody mess. He hugged her closer and pressed his face in her shoulder. "I'm sorry . . . I'm so sorry."

His voice cracked and A'stea felt the pain and sorrow in his trembling muscles. Through the pain and the severity of their situation, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. For that split moment, nothing existed other than him and herself. Kaail . . .

"Kaail!"

The speakers pulled both of them from their embrace. Kaail pulled A'stea onto her feet . . . or at least one of them. It was too painful for her to use it so she leaned on him for support. The crowd goes silent as Master Thu'at's voice calls out. "What in the pauking mind are you doing? Interfering a match and killing my precious property?"

The previous door that Kaail's master went through opened again and out comes Master Thu'at and Mor'dath, along with guards, followed close behind. He glared at the latter, seething in rage by the smirk on Mor'dath. Hold on to your amusement for as long as you can. You'll be dead soon.

He and A'stea can see the anger in Master Thu'at's face and even as he walked to them, stomping to a halt a few feet away. "I ask again, Kaail . . . What are you doing?"

Kaail huffed. "I'm doing what I should have done many months ago. Nay . . . what I should have done many seasons ago. This is wrong and it has to stop."

"What is wrong?" He raised his arms. "This ooman killed one of our own. She's nothing but a liability that has outlived her usefulness . . . and needs to be taught a lesson."

"For what!?" He roared, jolting Master Thu'at in shock for a moment. "Master S'wqua got what was coming to him and I delivered it. He's far worse of a monster than anyone else . . . not as much as you."

He saw his master's face go pale if it could for a coldness Amengi like himself. "You killed him?"

"And I would gladly do so again and again if it meant being free from the likes of you."

"What has gotten into you, Kaail? After everything we've given you, you choose to throw it all away. For this pathetic ooman?" He didn't answer as Master Thu'at turned his head to A'stea. She flinched slightly but held her ground despite the pain in her leg.

It was then that they could see the clarity in Master Thu'at's eyes. His mouth opened wide and his insect tusks twisted into a smile . . . more out of disbelief than joy. "You're in love with her . . . It makes sense now."

"You see, My Lord?" Mor'dath broke the silence and pointed his finger at them. "He's infatuated with the ooman. He has been for a long time as my source told me."

Source? Kaail thought. Does he know because of—

"It doesn't matter now." Master Thu'at raised his clawed hand and stop Mor'dath from speaking anymore. "Kaail . . . You don't know what you're saying. This ooman has poisoned your mind against me . . . after everything I've done for you. She merely used you to further grow her ambitions to destroy us. You know deep down in that small mind of yours."

A'stea tightened her lips when she saw the hint of hesitation in Kaail. Despite not wanting to agree, his truth did have some merit. She did try to use him to gain more allies and nothing more, thinking he would become a liability. But things had changed . . . right? Her answer, which she thought was strong, wavered at Kaail's reaction.

Master Thu'at smiled. "Good. Now, you understand. Aren't I not telling the truth?"

Kaail lowered his head and his grip on A'stea loosened, making her worry all the more. A few seconds passed before he spoke softly.

"You're right. I knew from the beginning that she only needed me for my status and power and she didn't trust me back then. Maybe you understand more."

But then, Kaail lifts his head, strong and determined and it was felt in A'stea through the tightening of his arms around her. "But you're too late to blind me with your words now. She opened my eyes for the first time and I'd never felt freer than ever before."

He turned to her with a spark in his eyes. "I owe it to her. And I will fight anyone who dares to touch her, no matter what."

A'stea couldn't help but look away with a blush in her cheeks, burning every aspect of her face. Not now, you fool . . .

Feeling her heat that fueled him, Kaail glared back to his master and Mor'dath. "It was then that I realized the truth. You Amengi are nothing but power-hungry monsters who think they are gods. If that is so, then why go all through this trouble to keep the Hish in check?"

Master Thu'at doesn't say anything for once in their entire conversation. His will was starting to crack and Kaail began to exploit it, turning to the other Hish warriors and servants that stood watching them from afar and in the seats in wonder.

"You all know just as much. They keep us suppressed because they fear our strength. Centuries of torture and oppression since the beginning of our ancestors' time has not made us weak . . . It has made us stronger. We will no longer be your puppets to be used and discarded like nothing. We are honorable warriors! And we will not submit to the likes of you anymore!"

Kaail extended his mandibles and raised his head to the sky, letting out a mighty roar that even shook the sky and universe. The energy he gave out extended throughout the stadium. Although he didn't hear the cheers that would accompany such a declaration, it was enough for him. A'stea felt proud of him at that moment, seeing his maturity glow for the first time. He wasn't the beast the Amengi had made him anymore. He was a great warrior full of honor and pride . . . and she was happy.

"Enough!"

Master Thu'at screeched and the small cheers that were slightly coming from the Hish servants died instantly. Kaail can see that he wasn't too happy . . . even angry and he couldn't help but feel proud.

"We're the reasons you became what you are . . . and all of the Hish. Without us, you would be nothing more than humanoid beasts that lurk in the mud like scavengers. We can give life . . . and also take it away as easily as this."

He snaps his fingers and a pair of soldiers come from behind them. To their horror and shock, A'stea and Kaail watched as they dragged Fi'ka towards them until dumping her on the ground in front of her. Still bound in chains, she got to her knees and tried to stand but limited due to the bindings on her feet. A'stea could see the absolute fear in her eyes.

"A'stea!" Her friend cried out.

"Fi'ka!"

She tried to walk towards her but her leg gave way to unimaginable pain of fire and electricity. Kaail caught her before she fell to the ground, holding her to stand back on her feet. She could do nothing but watch as Master Thu'at held his hand out and an Amengi guard places a plasma gun in it.

"This is what happens when you disobey and desert us . . . your saviors. A warning to you all . . . of what will become of traitors." He aims the gun at Fi'ka and pulls the trigger.

Everything, even time, slowed down for a few seconds. A'stea could see the horror that was about to happen and Fi'ka's facial expression as she realized this. She opened her mouth to scream but she felt like nothing was coming out . . . nothing but cold air, deprived of everything. Fi'ka's golden eyes glowed for a few seconds until a loud blast was heard and A'stea watched as that light faded into darkness.

At that moment, A'stea screamed.

Master Thu'at shot a plasma blast through Fi'ka's chest, leaving a giant hole in its wake. Half of her heart was still intact and beating involuntarily. Like rain, her green blood soaked the ground until Fi'ka lifeless body drops face forward onto the ground. A'stea tried to release herself and run towards her friend. But with the injury to her leg and Kaail's steel arms, she was powerless. The shock of what occurred seeped into her body, creating chaos in her mind.

This can't be happening! This can't be happening! This can't be happening!

Kaail roared for both of them. "You pauking bastard!"

All Master Thu'at did was chuckle. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Fi'ka was murdered right in front of them and he dared to laugh as if he watched something amusing. Seeing A'stea in so much pain and shock, he retaliated. "You're dead!"

"Not so fast." Kaail stopped as the plasma gun in Master Thu'at's hand aimed at them next. "You're in no position to face me. You're outnumbered and have nowhere to escape. You are fools to think you can win."

Kaail turned to the Hish warriors standing by. "Are you going to let them tell you what to do?"

The warriors looked at each other in confusion and uncertainty.

"You are warriors! Fighters until the bitter end! The way you choose to live! What the Amengi say and do should never change that!"

"Don't bother with them." Mor'dath spoke. "They're spineless cowards and having them won't give you the advantage to—"

Out of nowhere, the pillars that powered the electric field began to burst in sparks one by one. The crowds shrieked and cried in panic each time, taking cover from the small sparks that could burst them into a ball of fire if it could. In a short while, the field was gone. Master Thu'at, Mor'dath, and the guards were in disarray, making them vulnerable from a plasma blast that shot down a guard easily.

"Tell me! What the pauk is going on!?" Master Thu'at screamed, trying to get answers.

"What was that?" A'stea asked.

Kaail looked around for clues until he saw someone from atop of the ledge where the seats were. Bu'at stood, watching them with a plasma gun that had a scope to see better. How did he get that? He shook his head. It doesn't matter. He gave us a distraction.

"Kaail! A'stea!" The communicator devices activated on Kaail. "The shield is down! You need to get out of here! I'll meet you on the other side!" He spoke as more gunfire began to erupt and the crowds began to flee in panic. Chaos overtook everything.

"Understood!" Kaail didn't waste any time and held A'stea bridal style as quickly as he could, running towards the door leading outside of the stadium. As much as he wanted to fight them, he needed to take care of A'stea first and then come up with a counterattack later on.

"Wait!" A'stea reached behind where Fi'ka's body laid. "What about Fi'ka!? We can't just leave her here!"

"I'm sorry, A'stea! But we have no choice! If we don't leave, then—" A blast zipped past his shoulder and hit the stadium's wall, almost leaving a crescent hole in him and made A'stea gasp.

"Don't let them escape!"

They saw several guards running at them with guns and spears at them. In a panic, Kaail turned around but it was a mistake as he watched a guard aimed at the. In his mind, there was no doubt that he was going to hit the mark. Still, Kaail shielded A'stea as he waited for the blow.

But instead, the guards suddenly fell dead to the ground with blades in their chest, thrust from behind. To Kaail and A'stea's surprise, it was the Hish warriors from before that slew the Amengi. They gave a glance towards them and Kaail could see that they weren't full of fear anymore.

"Go, my Lord! We'll hold them off as long as we can!"

"You . . ." Kaail opened his mouth but shut it again. The Hish males bowed their heads, showing their respect to the pair of them as one male roared.

"You're right about what you said! We will give you time and then come to fight with you! It is time to finish this but you need to get yourself and the ooman out of here!"

More Amengi guards showed up and began to shoot down a few Hish warriors as they charged at them. "Go!"

Kaail tightened his mandibles together. You guys . . . With the last gesture, he puffed his chest out and let out a roar. I'll never forget this.

With no more time to waste, Kaail carried A'stea and ran as fast as he could through the door and away from the stadium. Both of them could hear the cries and screams of many from the stadium as they scurried into the shadow of the jungle.

But as Kaail looked down at A'stea and saw her face tighten in despair and sorrow that seeped into his own body, he closed his eyes and thought.

How much more sacrifices must be made . . . before we are free?

Hi everyone!

This is getting insane for both sides in my opinion. Kaail showed impressive skills with the kainde amedha and showed the Amengi not to mess with him and I'm sure they got the message. But it's short-lived when those bastards killed Fi'ka right in front of them, devastating A'stea so much.

But they got help from the Hish warriors and managed to escape. But everything has changed now . . . and things will never be the same.

Will they get back on their feet to fight the masters? Or is the pain too much to bear?

Both sides . . . have to choose.

Find out when Chapter 59 comes tomorrow!

Thank you for the reviews (Shalovem and IanAlphaAxel)! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

And thank you for your support. :)

P.S. I recently read some stories that I believe deserves some recognition. One is The Devil in the Trees by Neacle and the other is The Shadow in the Valley by frogonalog. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have. 

Happy Hunting! :))))


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 59

"Let me go, Kaail! Please!"

A'stea struggled in Kaail's arms as he ran as fast as he could, not knowing if any guards were following them. The chaos from the stadium grew soft and distant and it worried him. Who knows if they're watching us? The worry pushed him onward and his grip on A'stea tightened as she struggled more.

"Kaail! Stop! We can't leave her!" Her mind still didn't register that her friend was dead. It felt like a complete dream to her, a nightmare that she would wake up at any moment. She needed to return . . . she needed to save her. She fought Kaail with all she had, desperately clawing at his arms.

"Kaail!"

He growled. "We can't stop. Fi'ka is dead and if we go back, then so will we."

"No, she's not! Let me go or so help me . . !"

A'stea grabbed a few strands of his dreadlocks and yanked hard. He growled and staggered in his steps until he fell on his side, trying to prevent from crushing A'stea but she was making it hard. Pauking female! They skid on the ground, forcing him to let go of her and she rolled on the ground for a bit. The pain was terrible, especially on her injuries, but she staggered on her good leg. She met Kaail's angry gaze, showing the same intensity. "I'm not going to abandon her . . . not like that."

He clicked his mandibles. "She's gone, A'stea. There's nothing we can do. Now that they know who we are, they won't stop until we're imprisoned or dead."

"But I can't! I let her die and she trusted me! I failed her!" A'stea bit the corners of the inside of her mouth. A small taste of metal enveloped her mouth and her voice quivered. "I abandoned her . . ."

Kaail watched as she began to falter. Her legs and arms quivered and he thought she was going to drop to the ground. He wanted to help her but he thought best to stay at a distance. With her in such a state, he was more likely to get hit with her 'technique' and he learned fairly quickly not to approach unless he was confident she wasn't going to do so. He kept listening in case trouble wasn't far behind but it was becoming hard. His focus couldn't leave her as she lowered her head and began to tremble, holding herself.

"You don't understand . . . I promised her that we would be free. I promised everyone that I would set them free but I couldn't do either."

Her emotions were getting the best of her and the will to keep them controlled was wavering. "I did everything I could to help those that were suffering! But I failed them! In the end, the members don't trust me! The members don't trust me! No one trusts me!"

A'stea's lips and voice began to quiver. "I . . . failed them . . . as a Leader. It's my fault."

She fell to her knees and curled her back, trying to shrink into nothing so she could hide from the world. All she ever did was to help . . . but it wasn't enough. She fought for them . . . for others that wouldn't have done the same, she realized. She tried to lead them but no one did. And now, her best friend was gone and the Rebellion might be finished at this point.

Who would fight after this whole pauking mess?

Kaail felt helpless, seeing her in such a state. In some way, it was like she was broken and left with nothing but despair. After all of the time he'd been with her, this was the complete opposite of herself, strong and confident but now submissive and weak. His heart quivered at such a sight.

No . . . A'stea . . .

He kneels in front of her and wraps his arm around her. She tensed for a moment but didn't move, shrinking once more. Kaail gently grabs her chin and brings her face to his. The coldness and sorrow in her hazel eyes were evident. "Don't you dare give up. You did everything you could and that is more than enough for anyone."

He caresses her cheek as she looks into his red eyes. A light flickers for a moment, giving Kaail some hope to bring her around. "Fi'ka is gone but she knew the consequences and wouldn't have stayed by your side after all this time if she didn't trust you. As well as myself."

He sighed, pausing for a moment. "You haven't given up before so don't you dare give up now. And I won't give up on you."

A'stea, listening to each word, lost it. She tried to keep herself composed but all the events and the feelings that were picking up a storm inside her were spilling out. Despite her trying to deny it, he spoke some truth. Fi'ka had been with her for so long and knew what would happen if they continued down this path. There was no denying it. The happy memories of herself and Fi'ka began to flicker in her mind and it broke her. Out of nowhere, she felt something wet gathered in the corners of her eyes until one trickled down her cheek. She caught it and brought it between their faces.

"What is this?" She'd never had this happen before. There were times when she felt close enough to what she was feeling now but this was a first. It was wet but clear as water, shining from the reflections of the sun.

Kaail saw the confusion in her and it was reflected on him too. Curious as well, he brought her hand and observed it for a second. He'd seen it in many of the creatures he'd fought and killed before, now ashamed by it. He'd only seen them when his prey expressed sorrow or fear, accompanied by whines and cries, an expression of pain and despair. He'd heard a master or two explain it once. He didn't bother to listen before but he heard one thing that they repeated.

Tears . . .

Although he didn't know much about them, he understood their meaning. A'stea was hurt emotionally and he wanted to comfort her as much as he could. If he could take the pain away from her, he would gladly do whatever it took to make it so.

"We will figure something out. But we have others to still take care of. Fi'ka wouldn't want us to give up. Not now, not ever."

After a moment, A'stea shakily nodded her head and chuckles, sniffling and wiping off the rest of her tears. "Yeah . . . you're right. You sound like a Leader for a moment."

Kaail smiled. "I learn from the best."

He pressed his forehead on her, taking in her honey scent before kissing her softly. Her lips were softer than other times but she met him with such passion. But he kept things calm, not wanting to push it too far after she almost had a breakdown, only wanting to lift her spirit and it worked. Her hands wrapped around his neck, pushing the strength of his willpower for a moment. She broke it off when her leg began to bother her, seething as they looked at it.

"As much as I want to continue this, we need to get you to S'aha and inform the others."

A'stea nodded and Kaail got her to her feet but tensed when he smelled a presence nearby, the musk of a male followed by heavy footsteps coming fast. Kaail pulled her behind him and she clung onto his back for support. "Stay right behind me."

It wasn't a moment later that someone came through. Kaail opened his mouth to roar in warning but stopped midway when he realized it was Bu'at, looking ragged and covered in a mixture of blood, both green and milky white.

"Bu'at! Don't jump on us like that."

"Sorry, but I thought you would be at the hideout or captured by now." He wiped a drop of sweat and blood from his forehead. "Everything is a pauking mess."

"What has happened?" A'stea asked.

Bu'at struggled to clear his throat. They could see the struggle and strain of his body, riddled with exhaustion. A'stea noticed some cuts on his arms and a small burn mark on his hip . . . like he got shot by a plasma blast.

"After both of you escaped, it was a massacre. The masters sent their forces upon us, killing some Hish warriors and even servants who took no part in it. The rest of us managed to escape and we split apart so they can't track us. But what's worse is that the Amengi have declared martial law. They're going to start killing all Hish who even have the slightest hint of defecting, no matter how small."

"Pauking c'jit . . ." Kaail rubbed his forehead, grumbling. "Things are getting better and better. We should have expected this."

"Yeah. But I don't understand how they figure it out that A'stea was involved." Bu'at turned to her. "Did they say anything to you or give any indication of how they knew you?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. But Mor'dath did say that he had a source that told him, confirming what I already know."

"But if he did and having too many coincidences that there's a spy within our midst, who can we trust?"

A'stea lowered her gaze. Yeah . . . who can we trust?

She swallowed. "We need to find out who it is before he or she causes more damage. Until we know who it is, we'll keep it quiet so as not to spook them. So with that, I want you, Bu'at, to oversee the departure of the members and any Hish that are leaving on the ship. They'll probably hurry when word reaches them. Don't tell us anything and trust only those you deem."

Bu'at bows his head.

"Kaail, I'll need you to speak with D'alg and find out if he knows anything. Many will see him as a threat but don't panic him until we find more."

"Do you still suspect him of being the spy?"

She calmly looks to him, noticing the concern in his eyes. "I can't say right now. It could be anyone but I fear they will point at him first."

Kaail, understanding what she meant, purred. "I will. It might be until some time when things calm down enough I can sneak about . . . now that they know of my involvement."

"Good. Then let's get going. There is much work to be done."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Preparations were underway and the urgency among the Rebellion was high and tense. After all three of them arrived at the hideout, word had caught up to them before they could speak and everyone was in a state of panic. A'stea and Kaail had to explain themselves and things almost went into a mess, many blaming herself for it. She expected it but what was done was done. It was clear that they had to get moving and so the labor of work to plan and prepare began.

Days and days of running frantically around put a huge strain on Kaail, mostly simple labor like transporting supplies and cargo into the ship and then going hunting to resupply the meat reserves. It was harder since he and a few others had to take the longer route to get to good prey but knowing it might help A'stea in any way, he sucked it up and kept working.

"Good work, Kaail." S'aha smiled as he put down a few medical supplies she asked for while working on a patient. "You didn't have to do that."

"I'm fine with it. Anything I can do to help."

"You've done more than that. Many of our warriors look up to you more each day."

Ever since they began the preparations, Kaail had taken a huge role in directing the warrior class and getting them ready for a huge fight against the Amengi. It wasn't a surprise to anyone and it wouldn't be long before it would come crashing and send the whole planet and its occupants into war.

Kaail smiled and bowed his head. "I hope I can do more . . . especially for A'stea." He lowered his head for a moment. She had to take care of strategizing and speaking with warriors with key influences on the rest and then something else with weapons. He barely got to see or talk to her but the few times he got a glimpse of her, she looked very tired.

"Me too." S'aha cleaned herself off from the dried blood from bandaging a wound on a patient. "I was thinking she needs to take a break. She hasn't been able to since she arrived and more pressure is put on her shoulders. If she doesn't, I think she'll break."

Kaail thought for a moment. "I'll keep that in mind. I was about to—"

"Kaail."

Both turned around and saw A'stea coming from the curtains of the healing tent. He watched as she staggered to them like she didn't have much control over her legs. The bag under her eyes were indicators that she hadn't slept much. "Hello, S'aha. Everything well?"

"Smooth, so far. Been busy more than before but I'm fine with it."

"Good. Kaail . . . can I talk with you for a moment?"

"Of course."

Both of them said goodbye to S'aha and left the tent and walked across the less busy parts of the cavern. They watched as the Hish scrambled across like ants protecting their home but rather the opposite. In the distance, a massive ship settled with its ramp open and Hish carrying carts and bags inside. "They're doing a good job. I wouldn't be surprised if they're ready to leave within the week . . . on time since we'll be starting the fight soon."

Kaail nodded. "Of course."

He glanced at her for a moment until they stopped in their tracks. The members were walking across their path, discussing things with Bu'at at the helm and Nu'kha close behind. Mu'at caught a glance at her and growled before heading on his ways. The others merely gave dirty looks and Bu'at lowered his head in a sort of apology. He couldn't do much to soothe the severity of the situation. Ever since they found out what had happened at the stadium, they refused to speak with her. It didn't matter since they'll be leaving but she couldn't help but feel regret.

"Don't worry about them." Kaail held her hand and glared at the group until Nu'kha came last. The two males stared off for a moment, angry at each other for various reasons. The death of Fi'ka didn't settle well with Nu'kha and, of course, he blamed it on Kaail first before targeting A'stea for defending him. Now . . . even their relationship was estranged.

As soon as A'stea got in between their views, Nu'kha chuffed and went to catch up with the others, taking most of the tension with them. Almost . . .

A'stea sighed. "I'm so tired of this."

"Then why don't you take a break? You need to rest."

"I'm fine."

Kaail wasn't convinced. Before she could take another step, he stepped in front of her and blocked her path. He gave a stern look when she squinted her eyes in frustration. "No, you're not. Even you told me that a hunter needs rest just as equally as training. Please, A'stea."

Seeing the plea in his eyes and hearing it in his voice, along with the burning light in his red eyes, she relents. Her body relaxed for a moment. "You're right about that." She looks up to him once more. "Are you free at the moment?"

Kaail tilts his head. "For you . . . anytime. Why?"

"I would like to show you something . . . and give you my gift."

A smile formed on his lips. "The one you've been working on?"

She rolled her eyes, seeing his happy expression like a pup getting a present from his parents. To see it in a full-grown Hish was weird and funny at the same time. "Yes, it is. But not here."

"Where?"

"I have a place but I do have a question for you."

Kaail folded his mandibles inward and crossed his arms over his chest. "What is it?"

She bit her lips, tapping her fingers before she stared into his eyes. He could sense the nervousness in her.

"Do you know how to swim?"

Hi everyone!

A very stressful time for Kaail and A'stea and I can't blame her for wanting to go back and save her friend. Even she knows she's dead, A'stea can't help but go back. Denial is a strong emotion that many tried to use to admit the pain they, which makes Kaail a key figure to her and maybe to each other.

But things are becoming strained and even the members look down on her for the mistake. Many want to blame the person closest to them since they can't get to the masters.

But now . . . I wonder where A'stea is leading Kaail. I wonder . . . a lot.

Will the Rebellion manage to stay together?

Find out when Chapter 60 comes tomorrow! And I can say that the next one . . . will be good. *wink*

Thank you for the comments (Shalovem and IanAlphaAxel) and kudos from everyone else! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

And thank you for your support. :)

Happy Hunting! :))))


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.
> 
> WARNING: Rated MA for intense and graphic sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised. Read at your own risk!

Chapter 60

A'stea led Kaail out of the hideout, holding his hand the entire time they walked through the jungle at night. He tried to picture where she was taking him, somewhere in the eastern part of the jungle and far away from the city, which he appreciated very much. But still, he knew she was nervous but not in a worrying way . . . like she had a secret she'd been hiding and now wanted to show him that. He didn't know if he should be honored . . . or scared.

But now, they stopped at the edge of a lake that pooled from a waterfall a few meters away. He pondered on what she said earlier. Does she expect us to swim in that?

"Come on, Kaail. This is where we have to swim."

"Really? Why?" He sounded like a scared pup and A'stea wasn't having any of it.

"It's the only way to get where we need to go. I'm sorry if there isn't another way. I would have never suggested this if such one existed."

Kaail rolled his eyes and started to walk when he saw he was removing parts of her clothing until she only had a bra and loincloth that barely covered her thighs. He yelped like a kicked dog, causing A'stea to jump and turn around like a deer seeing headlights. "Why are you removing your clothes?!"

"I swim better without this . . . and why are you freaking out?" She expected Hish to be fine with this since they're not exactly known for being modest. Least of all, Kaail.

He turned his face away, embarrassed. At least you could have given me a warning.

A'stea slowly took steps into the cold water, pushing the initial urge to pull back. A few seconds and she dove into the lake and swam underwater. It was tranquil for that split second, calmness that swept around her. She swims to the surface and pokes her head at Kaail who still stood in his spot.

She pouts. "Are you coming?"

Kaail debated for a moment, still unsure. He did swim a little but not confident enough to go right in. He would have stayed there until A'stea turned around and swam towards the middle, preparing to dive underwater. She was going to leave him. Just get it over with! Grumbling, he follows her to the water, shivering a little. He kept his eyes on her as she turned her head, smiled, and dived into the water. Kaail does the same and they swam towards the bottom of the lake.

It was dark and cold, yet she led the way as if she knew the route too well. They swam until they reached the bottom and then glided across like a shark, watching for something. They kept going until they made it to a small dip in the lake bed that led into a dark tunnel. Kaail didn't like it but A'stea motioned with her hand towards it, smiling as much as she could without losing breath. She pushed forward and went through with Kaail close behind.

The tunnel seemed endless, going deeper and deeper, even Kaail had difficulty seeing where he was going. Not wanting to get lost, He swam harder, forcing his veins to pump whatever air supply he had to keep him going until he reached for her hand. It stunned her due to shock but she turned his head and smiled as best as she could. He smiled in return. Don't worry, Kaail. I'll guide you.

At last, they reached the end and they could see sparks of light. A'sta nodded that this was it and pulled Kaail with her as they passed the opening and swam to the surface. As soon as they broke through, they gasped for breath. It took a bit longer for Kaail to get his lungs back to normal as A'stea lets go of his hand and swim to the shore. But he wasn't prepared for the image he would see as he looked to his surroundings.

Beautiful . . .

They entered a cave that was dome=shaped and even the walls appeared smooth and uniform. A lake formed in the middle and surrounded an island with a tree of white drapes like silk under a hole in the ceiling that led the light of the stars through. Other plant life of color variety decorated the bare ground that he thought couldn't support life. Yet here it was . . . a small paradise underneath the planet and thriving as if the struggles of reality weren't real. It was paradise.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She shook herself of excess water, waiting until Kaail got to her.

"I didn't expect anything like this."

"Me neither when I first found this. I come here when I needed to get away from reality and have time for myself. The only thing that kept me sane." She lightly holds a petal of a blue and yellow flower, gliding it over her skin.

"You call yourself sane. I've seen worse in you."

He regretted it in a split second. Her reaction wasn't what he wanted, seeing her lower her gaze to the water and her reflection in sorrow. Despite her being active and seemingly herself, he knew she was still hurting from the loss of her best friend. I'm such an asshole. He scratched between his dreadlocks nervously, contemplating what to say to not make things worse.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like that."

A'stea sighed, closing her eyes. "I know what you mean."

"You're strong, moving forward despite everything."

"What can I do?" She turned to him, seeing his eyes flicker away for a second. "There's no time for grieving and in doing so it might hinder what matters now. We have many Hish counting on us to give them strength, to lead them in these dark times."

She goes to Kaail and stops in front of him. "What's done is done . . . and I know Fi'ka wouldn't want me to sulk around forever. We can't bring back the dead."

She lowered her gaze to her feet while Kaail stared down at her. How can she be this strong? He softly caresses his fingers onto her chin, getting her to look back. He saw through her facade that she was hurting a lot but she was right. They can't bring the dead back to life but only take care of those still living. It was one reality that no one can escape.

"You're right . . . But at least we have each other. And we will stay strong. I promise."

The corners of her lips grew into a small smile, happy to hear she had his support. She chuckles and holds his hand in hers when he moved it closer to her lips. "I have a gift for you."

He tilted his head. A gift?

"Stay right there for a moment."

A'stea goes to the tree and goes to the back of it, obscuring his view of her. He debated going and took a step forward.

"Don't move."

He froze in his spot, tensing as if someone shocked him. He listened to her command but his fingers twitched in anticipation, hearing her shuffle something hard that clang on the trunk and rocks on the ground. Metal? Earth? What is it? A'stea came around the corner once more but holding a leather wrapping the size of her forearm. At first, he was confused, especially when she smiled cheerfully. Must be good . . .

"It took me almost forever to make this but I hope it makes up for losing your spear and gauntlet." She brings the wrapping between them and hands it to him. "Open it."

Kaail was hesitant at first but reached for the small belt and pulled its free from the wrapping. He then unfolds the leather, revealing the item underneath and then studying it carefully. It was some sort of sickle with a dark shaft attached at the end of it like a handle.

I've seen this before . . .

He looks to A'stea for approval and grabs for it. He moves it around, getting more of a glance. It was light and yet Kaail could feel how strong and durable it was. He moves a few steps away and swings it around. The flow of it was almost perfect and precise, a weapon that was great for close and brutal attacks. "It's impressive. Where did you get this?"

A'stea turned away with a slight blush on her cheeks. "I made it from the Ri'ghar horn for the sickle and then used the tooth of the beast you slew on the mountain for the shaft and wrapped it in leather for good grip. Took me forever to shape the horn to the appropriate shape and length."

She pauses, taking a glance at him. "Do you like it?"

"You made this?" He asked. The look on her face was enough for confirmation. He swung it around once more. "How could I not like it? Especially if it was made by you. You keep surprising me." A purr escaped him before he could stop it.

A'stea's eyes widened and then her cheeks began to burn stronger than before. Despite her efforts to hide it, it wasn't lost on Kaail, noticing the change in her body posture. The twiddling of her fingers . . . her muscles quivering . . . and her honey scent thickening in his mouth. He was drawn to her like a magnet and he couldn't resist.

He steps slowly towards her, long forgotten that he dropped the sickle weapon on the ground. His heart pounding in his head strengthened when A'stea looks at him full of . . . something. She takes a sharp breath and looks down.

He pulls back. "I'm sorry. If you're not ready, then—"

"No."

His body tensed and a spark shoots up in every muscle fiber. He didn't expect her to answer with that. She was still grieving and he thought she needed time to adjust and move on . . . but not this fast. He stayed still as she came very close, inches from himself before touching his chest. She teased him by sliding her fingers into every crevice of his skin. It took him a great amount of strength not to claim her. He closed his eyes and held in a gasp when she pressed on his chest where his heart is. This was torture for him . . . but one that is welcomed.

But as quickly as it came, she stopped. He opened his eyes and saw the nervousness in her face. Her eyes were full of want though, pupils dilated to the rims and making them appear black. But instead, she turned around and kept walking until stopping at the edge.

Did I do something wrong? Had she changed her mind? Or was she truly not ready?

A'stea closed her eyes and held her breath to slow down her heart. This is way too fast . . . and I don't deserve this. I lost my best friend . . . because of me. How do I deserve this piece of happiness?

She opened her eyes and looked down at her reflection in the water. She looked pathetic, like a kicked puppy that was teased with food only to get kicked again. She bit her lip and was starting to turn away.

It's alright, A'stea . . .

She stopped and saw Fi'ka standing next to her. She knew she was dead and should be scared . . . and yet she was content. She watched as Fi'ka smiled, placing her hand on her shoulder. It's okay.

She disappears when a ripple of the water came but it left behind a certainty in A'stea. She can't doubt herself anymore and she needs to stay strong. Fi'ka is right . . .

With a deep breath, she reaches for the strap on her bra and unties it until it slips from her body. Her loincloth soon follows as it joins the small pile of clothing on the ground. Bare and exposed, she wraps her arms around herself and turns to look back at him. Her body was burning like a furnace as she waits for his reaction.

Kaail's eyes widened so largely that they were going to pop out of their sockets. There she was . . . naked and full of longing in her eyes when she looks at him. Her skin was soft and glowing even in the shadows. He wasn't certain it was an invitation but even if it wasn't, he was going to move quickly before she changed her mind. He unbuckles his loincloth and rips it off. His cock jumps excitedly, finally freed from its prison. He inhales deeply, taking in her sweet scent until he steps forward.

Her eyes looked down at his impressive figure. He's seen her share of seeing naked Hish males when treating them with S'aha but he was impressive, to say the least. His cock swayed back and forth when he walked and she felt a burning sensation between her legs. She turns around and waits until heading into the water. It wasn't as cold as before so she debated whether it was her body keeping her warm. Before long, she was in the water and Kaail followed suit, swimming faster to reach her.

She stops at the middle and waits for Kaail, anticipating his touch as he gets closer . . . until it finally happens.

Kaail reaches around her and pulls her to him. They gasped at the contact, feeling their skins run on each other . . . rough and soft coming together. A combination that sent sparks of pleasure in them.

A'stea held onto him as he spread her legs and put them around his hips. Their breathing hitched up a knot when his cock pokes at the entrance of her core. His face inches closer to her, their breaths mixed. He gives one look at her for confirmation, making sure she was prepared for this but enticing her with a deep purr. She gave him a straight answer, pressing her mouth into his roughly. He was gone after that and met her kiss as rough as she did, all while reaching between them and aligning his cock at her entrance.

With a thrust forward, he was inside her.

A'stea threw her head, moaning from the wave of pleasure. Kaail growled into her neck and stayed still, both getting accustomed to the new feeling sweeping inside them. He'd been with many females but this time, he was having difficulty holding his control and not go savage on her. No . . . This is different.

When it comes to this, he always wants to get it over with and be done with breeding . . . but not this time. This wasn't for breeding or producing the best offspring to be raised later as killers. He wanted to savor this moment.

After the initial shock of pleasure that went through her, she lowered her face back to him. Every time she moves, she could feel his cock moving inside her. This feels . . . phenomenal. The love in his eyes was clear and untainted, lusting for more. It drove her heart to beat faster.

"Kaail . . ." Her voice barely came out in a whisper.

Kaail pulled her closer and grazed his mandibles alongside her cheeks. His tongue lashed around her lips, tracing the outside for a moment. "A'stea . . ."

Both looked at each other and smiled, embracing one another before Kaail began to grind his hips, getting into a rhythm under the water. It wasn't long before A'stea moved her hips to meet his, moaning to her heart's content. He growled with each thrust, pumping harder and harder each time. When he moved to taste her nipples, she cried out and pulled on his dreadlocks. He roars onto her skin but doesn't relent in his pursuit for ecstasy, thrusting faster so he could hear her sweet moans. Their labored breaths mingling together as their hearts beat together as one.

Although the mating was rough, they enjoyed being with one another. This was their moment that they waited for . . . through the darkness and despair. A moment that was theirs . . . and theirs alone.

Nothing else existed.

Hi everyone!

I'm burning up again . . . in a way that can't be cured with a cold shower lol.

A beautiful moment between Kaail and A'stea and they deserve some bit of happiness, even during such dark times. I can't blame A'stea for feeling guilty of having such a moment when she lost Fi'ka but I have faith that her friend wants her to be happy . . . and they did. Not to mention she gave the gift that will play a great role in the future of this story and even in other ones too (if you know what I mean:)).

Now that they finally made the last connection of their relationship, it might be what they need to lift their spirits and get the Rebellion going. The great war between the sides is coming fast.

Who will win?

Find out when Chapter 61 comes tomorrow (unless changes are made and I'll post on Instagram)!

Thank you for the comments (Shalovem, Shaymin_99, and IanAlphaAxel) and kudos from everyone else! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

And thank you for your support. :)

Happy Hunting! :))))


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 61

"Where is A'stea and Kaail?"

"I don't know . . ."

S'aha paced back and forth to get the last of the preparations going for the ship to leave while Bu'at leaned on a pole. As much as she desired to stay, she'd honor the wishes of A'stea to keep watch over the pups and females . . . and to keep the members in line when the time comes. But for now, they had war preparations to attend at the main tent and they couldn't start without the main leaders there. Some of the male Hish were starting to get antsy inside the tent. S'aha and Bu'at waited outside to keep the peace and watch for Kaail and A'stea.

"Calm down, S'aha." Bu'at grunted. "They'll come."

Just when they finished the conversation, they saw Kaail and A'stea coming towards them a few meters away. They hurried towards them while zipping through the crowd. By the time they reached them, they were struggling to catch their breaths.

"Sorry that we're late." A'stea spoke nervously. "We had to take care of a few things."

"What things?" S'aha crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot, looking angrier than she was. She could tell something was up between them and the nervousness in both of them, surprisingly in Kaail.

"Just some things." He recovered faster than A'stea, raising his chest like a proud Hish. "We went on a hunt last night and couldn't return until the morning."

"Are you sure that is all you did? Both of you?"

Of course, Bu'at had to delve into the conversion, getting as much detail as he could. A'stea turned away, hiding her blush at the indication of where he was going. Kaail was the opposite and snarled his mandibles and inner teeth, hunching his back to make himself look fierce.

"Okay, okay. I get it." Bu'at raised his hands. "I was only asking."

"You should have more consideration of everyone else before you blurt out everything you think," Kaail growled. "And it's none of your business."

"I can't help it, given that I can smell what both of you have been doing."

A'stea blushed harder, realizing the fact that Hish can smell the mating musk easily on herself and him. She tried to wash before she came here so she didn't cause a scene. It didn't work out apparently. "It doesn't matter, Bu'at. Is everyone waiting for us inside?"

He nodded. "Of course. Right, this way . . . my lady." He smiled at the last part, deliberately bowing for her to go.

"On second thought . . . why don't both of you go in first?" A'stea grinned, turning the tables on him. "I'm sure you got a lot to talk about."

Kaail turned his head to her in confusion and shock at her proposal. Bu'at, of course, was delighted. "Of course."

With that, he moved to the side of Kaail and clicked his mandibles to him in delight. Kaail gave him a swipe with his claws, not enough to scratch him but a warning that the first understood immediately . . . but not really since he was still smiling. Kaail rolled his eyes and walked into the tent to get to the others.

"So . . . did you do the deed? Finally?" S'aha asked.

A'stea tried again to keep her blush hidden and suppressed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I can smell his musk all over you."

"Wait . . . really?" A'stea pulled a piece of her loincloth and took a whiff of it. She stopped when S'aha began to laugh. A'stea puffed her cheeks in anger. "Come on."

"You're so silly. I can still smell a bit of it but you don't reek. Besides, I can already tell you mated with him and it was only a matter of time."

S'aha winked at the last part and A'stea's cheeks began to burn. "Stop it. I have to get into the meeting now."

She began to walk toward the tent when her legs faltered for a moment. S'aha grabbed her from behind, giving her support until she recovered. "Are you alright?"

A'stea chuckled nervously. "Yeah. My legs are just really sore. Had a bit of a slow start this morning."

"Mhmm."

S'aha gave her a curious look and A'stea shook her head in embarrassment and frustration, taking off before she could say any more while she followed. Geez . . . My legs just had to give up on me. But then again . . . it was worth it. She held in a smile, thinking about the time she'd spent with Kaail. Despite the embarrassment, she was happy.

As they disappeared into the tent, Nu'kha watched. Despite his urge to be at the meeting, A'stea gave him an order to help the members get the ship ready with the final preparations. It was frustrating but he did as he was told. But now, he can tell something was different. Even for a few feet away, he could tell she was acting happier than before, almost glowing with her light. He'd only seen that once at the beginning of their relationship . . . maybe more now.

But one thing's for sure . . . he could smell the musk of a certain male all over her from here. He tightened his fists and growled low. You . . . bastard.

Anger filled his chest and he took off before he could do anything stupid. He needed to end things now . . . before it was too late.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The meeting was going smoother than expected. Not having to bother with the members, the rest were easily persuaded. But there isn't much they could choose and may of the Hish warriors were eager to fight. The back-to-back massacres were driving everyone to stand their ground. It was sad to think they needed this to happen but there was nothing we can do now.

"So as I was saying, the best time to strike is when the Amengi have all gathered at the stadium for the final matches. They want to keep the tournament going but with slight changes."

"Typical Amengi. They want to enjoy themselves during a bloodbath." Bu'at grumbled, placing a fist on the table.

"It doesn't matter. It works to our advantage." Kaail touches the pad that controls the holograms that they've stolen a while back and have recently installed for use. It helps to give a visual of their plans for those who aren't paying attention or plain stupid. He displays the stadium and the males look closely.

"All of the masters of high rank will be there. That is who the targets are for now. They'll be seated in the private section."

"Why only the higher ranking masters? Shouldn't we kill all of them?" One of the males asked.

"They are the leaders that control all of the Amengi. If they were to be eliminated, the rest will scatter in confusion and fear. Without their heads, they are no more than beasts."

A'stea takes over. "But we have to attack the technology building first. They'll try to use any weaponry they have stored there."

"But doesn't that building have guards with plasma guns?" A short male packed with muscle cane forth. "They'll shoot us down before we even get close."

A'stea nodded. "Good question. We've been thinking about it for a long time and we have a solution to take on such a future problem."

She signals Bu'at to fetch something and he bows, going toward a metal box that was sitting idly by. He opens and shuffles his hands inside before pulling out a metal piece that was the size of his arm. He places it on the table and shows it to everyone. It had a small plasma gun that was sitting on a round metal piece with an opening on the underside, curling to the shape of a shoulder.

The males take a glance and even Kaail seemed interested. "What is that?"

"This is a shoulder plasma cannon. One of the most powerful weapons we've created, thanks to the material we stole from the technology building a long time ago. It's still in the initial phase of refining but when finished, it can be shot with using your mask alone."

The males clicked their mandibles in interest. Kaail remembers now when he and A'stea snuck into that building. She stole something that he never really knew about. Now he realized it was to make this in front of him. It looked strong and expensive. How was she able to make this?

"But even without this, we can storm the building easily from two entrances to the basement." A'stea presses in the panel and shows the technology building. On command, the hologram zooms toward the basement and highlights the entrances.

"Guards will be posted here but we'll sneak inside first instead of blasting our way in. So when we get to the higher levels and the rest figure out what's going on, it'll be too late. Can you all do that?"

Ramped up by the strategic plan, the males nodded in agreement and so the meeting ended with the plan to raid the building tomorrow night. Even though it went well, A'stea leaned her head on the table in exhaustion. "Man . . . I'm pooped."

Kaail tilted his head. "How can you not be? You pushed yourself a bit today. We could have stayed at the cave and handle this at a later date."

He moves behind her and places his hands on her hips. Before she could stop him, Kaail gave small kisses on the crook of her neck. She held in a gasp, closing her eyes on concentration. This and the memories of last night ignited her desire for him. He can't get enough of me . . .

"As much as I wanted to, we had to take of this today. Especially with everything now." She pulls away before his fingers reached between her legs, turning around to face him. She could see the disappointment in him.

But she smiles. "We have tonight to continue where we left off."

Kaail grinned. "I thought you were tired. And don't you want me to take care of that thing with D'alg?"

"It can wait."

She pulls Kaail behind by his hand and takes him out of the tent. Sometimes, he swears that this ooman female knows no bounds. But he didn't complain and followed her willingly through the hideout and to their little world.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

D'alg looked out from the window, watching a different scene than he was used to. After usual work hours and long days of labor, he would look out to the city below and the sky where the twin suns shined brightly. It was peaceful . . . until now.

All he saw was the dark shadow of death that loomed over all of them and the city itself. Dark clouds covered the suns today, a perfect setting for down below where he could hear the screams and death rattles of Hish being slaughtered. It was bad enough that he heard them but now he had to see the dead bodies being carried around and tossed into shallow graves at the edge of the city, only to be eaten by scavengers or predators who were brave enough to come out of the jungle and drag one away. He's lucky that he was somewhat far enough away not to smell the rotting flesh. But then again . . . he had to get out eventually.

Which reminded him for a split second that he needed to prepare to meet with Kaail, saying something like they needed to talk about things. It worried him based on the serious tone when he spoke through the communicator. But he promised to meet him at a secluded spot a little ways from the facility. He packed any items he'd need to leave in case something happened. With the masters on high alert and the Hish ready to put up a fight . . . things are going to get heated up soon.

D'alg got everything in a small bag and after checking it twice, he headed for the door. Alright. Got to be careful now. Hate taking a long way out but I have no choice. He pressed on the panel and the door clicked open.

Let's just get out of here before—

As soon as the door slide open, he was met with an Amengi guard right at his face. D'alg gasped and took a step back, catching the breath he'd lost for that moment. "You scared me. What are you doing here?"

The guard didn't speak or even twitch a muscle. He stood there like a statue that someone placed there as a joke. Despite being a lower-ranked Amengi, this was disrespectful even to his level. "I say again . . . Let me through. I have some business to attend."

He tries again, trying to shove his way around. But the guard pushes back, even hard enough to slam him backward. He almost lost his footing and staggered up, pissed and frustrated. "Let me pass! As I said, I have urgent business to take care of."

"I'm sure your 'business' can wait. You have bigger problems to deal with."

The guard moves out of the way and in comes Thu'at, walking towards him with such superiority. D'alg's eye widened and he backs up in reaction. "My Lord. I didn't know you were here."

"Oh, I'm sure. Given what has happened in a short time, you thought I would be focusing on obliterating the Hish that dare to rebel against us." His tone began to change into sarcasm. "Where are you going exactly at such a time?"

D'alg shook his head. "No. I didn't mean to be disrespectful. I was only going to change buildings . . . to get away from all this scrutiny. I can't blame you"

All of a sudden, Master Thu'at stares at D'alg straight on. It sends a chill down his spine seeing the darkness in his yellow eyes. "Given that you feel guilty for instigating this whole ordeal."

"What?"

Before he could have a chance to explain himself, D'alg was punched in the gut by Master Thu'at and he doubled over, dropping to his knees with a groan. He had no time to recover when the guard flung him on his back and pinned him by the neck.

"What the pauk is this!? Let me go!" D'alg struggled but the guard was bigger than him and it was nearly impossible to get freed. "I demand to know what's going on!"

"Really?" Master Thu'at kneels and lowered his face to him. "Because I think you know a lot more than any of us in the room."

What is he talking about?

He hissed. "I don't know anything."

"Is that so? Because my friend here told me that you were involved long before all of this started. And that you helped the Rebellion by giving information about our workings."

"What friend?"

Master Thu'at stood up with a smirk, turned to the door, and nodded for someone to come in. A figure comes strolling in but showing some hesitation as if they didn't want to be there. D'alg waited until the stranger came out from the shadows and revealed his face. D'alg's face turned white as a ghost and his eyes widened in shock.

"You . . ." His voice staggered. "You're with them!?"

D'alg's rage came through for a split second. "How could you!? You traitor!"

The guard slammed his knee into his chest when D'alg tried to get up. His heart felt heavy afterward and the strain forced him back down.

"So you don't deny that you're involved with the Rebellion. Not that it matters since we know the truth now."

Master Thu'at chuckled. "As for my friend, he's not the traitor but you and your Hish friends. Which is why I haven't killed you yet."

D'alg widened his eyes as Master Thu'at bent his knees to crouch above his head. He caught sight of the traitor on the other side, turning his head away in shame. Really? D'alg screeched when Master Thu'at grabbed his broken tusk and pulled his face until he was inches from each other.

"So you're going to tell us everything. Either you cooperate or we'll force it out of your rotten, charred corpse from you." Master Thu'at's mouth twisted into a grin, scaring D'alg to think of the possibilities of what they were going to do to him. Whatever it was . . . it was going to be Hell.

"Your choice."

Hi everyone!

I'm burning up again . . . in a way that can't be cured with a cold shower lol.

This is going crazy. While A'stea and Kaail are preparing to make the final decision to defeat the Amengi once and for all, Master Thu'at is playing his role and got D'alg under his control. Things are getting heated as the final battle is coming. What will D'alg tell him?

Well . . . we did know that D'alg is not the traitor but he'd seen the person himself and recognized him. Who could it be?

Will this come back to bite them in the ass and bring chaos that will explode into a full-blown massacre or war?

Find out when Chapter 62 comes either Saturday or Monday power to my house was turned off for fire safety of course. I apologize for the sudden change :( 

Thank you for the comments (Shalovem, DeadlyNekoChan, and IanAlphaAxel) and kudos from everyone else! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

And thank you for your support. :)

Happy Hunting! :))))


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.
> 
> WARNING: Rated MA for intense and graphic sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised. Read at your own risk!

Chapter 62

"Kaail."

A'stea whispered as she rolled onto her stomach, right on top of a sleeping and naked Kaail. They'd spent the night, enjoying each other's company under the white tree at their secret place and much more. The small memory was still fresh in her mind and she smiled down on his sleeping form, even sometimes snoring. It's kind of cute.

He snores again and she rests her chin on his chest, giggling at how such a Hish like himself could act like this. He's more tired than I was. But I can't blame him. Her cheeks heat up as she remembered his touch . . . the way his hands moved across her breast and skin as he pumped into her at a fast pace. It was rough, even when he bit her shoulder and her hips were still sore but it was wonderful. The ecstasy left her breathless and it took a while before the sweat on their bodies dried up. She fell asleep at some point but felt his fingers playing with her hair for a while.

"Kaail." Her voice rang in a lullaby and he stirred a bit but merely grumbled, not even opening his eyes.

When he doesn't move again for a minute and a half, she leans forward and kisses him on the cheek, then travels to his lower mandible. It twitches and he grumbles again, urging her on to kiss closer to his mouth. She was liking the fact that she was teasing him.

"What are you doing?" He grumbles, peeking an eye open and seeing her giggle.

"Trying to wake you up." She kisses again and he answers with another grumble, closing his eyes. When she tries to kiss him on the mouth, he flips them over until he is on top of her. She gasps in surprise but giggles when he tilts his head in curiosity.

"Are you trying to kill me, woman?" He lowers his face between her breasts, licking the sensitive flesh that made her gasp. "I was trying to wake up before you started teasing me."

"Didn't seem like you were."

Out of nowhere, he bits her breast, engulfing it in his mouth and allowing his tongue to work on her nipple. The pleasure came back sharply, closing her eyes and throwing her head in a moan. She could feel his cock enlarged and poking at her hip. He moves his head to her neck, nipping at her vein giving away her racing heart.

"Okay. Okay. I get it." She yanks him softly away by the dreadlocks, pulling his face to hers. "I'm sorry if I woke you early and got you all grumpy but we got things to do . . . much to my annoyance as well."

Kaail softened his eyes and smiled sincerely. "I know." He was about to pull away when he noticed her expression turning sour. She had her eyes closed and she sighed like she was disappointed. "What's the matter?"

He cups her cheek and leans closer. "What's wrong?"

In defeat, she sighs. "I don't know. I'm worried."

"Worried?"

She nodded. "I have this terrible feeling that something bad is coming . . . like really bad. I keep telling myself that it's no big deal . . . but I can't help it." A'stea hides her face in his chest, groaning in sorrow.

Kaail watched for a moment, feeling her insecurity. He couldn't blame her. Things are dramatically changing and the future is still uncertain. He leaned his cheek on hers and slowly grazed his tusk alongside her skin, making her groan in pleasure. "Don't ever doubt yourself. We'll make it."

She giggled. "You sound like me when we first met."

"Maybe that's a good thing."

Their foreheads meet in the middle but his hand moves between their bodies. He aligns himself and then he pushes inside her. She tenses, clawing at his arms when she felt the head of his cock hit her wall. Growling and moaning, they stayed still for a moment, enjoying their shared warmth. Their eyes met with sparks in them. Their breaths mingling together.

With an exchange of smiles, Kaail thrust hard and fast, unrelenting in his passion for her. A'stea screamed at the top of her lungs, gripping him as her life depended on it. She could swear she felt him grow thicker inside with each thrust but her mind was too warped to notice it after a while, especially when he began to bite her nipples.

With one last thrust, both roared in pure ecstasy. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he made quick pumps, spreading his seed deep inside her as he groaned. Exhaustion takes hold and he lowers himself gently on her, making sure he didn't crush her as he closed his eyes.

A'stea sighed, keeping him close as her fingers flowed across his back. He was right that they'll make it . . . but that dark feeling was still there.

Waiting in the darkness.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I don't want to leave you." Dakha whimpered. "I want to stay with you."

"I know, Dakha. But it's to keep you safe and you have to protect the other pups."

A'stea smiled and patted his head. Although he looked down in sorrow, she knew that he understood. It was time for the members and the ship to leave before the c'jit hits the fan and she knew it was close to coming.

"A'stea." She stands up, hearing S'aha calling for her. The female bowed her head. "We need to get going."

"Of course. Come on, Dakha." She pushes the pup toward the ramp of the ship and takes him to his mother waiting at the bottom. Dakha gives one last tight hug before he runs to his mother. She gives a nod to her and they walk up with the rest. A'stea sighs, watching the Hish disappear on the ship. Please be safe.

"Are you alright?" S'aha asked.

"I'm just worried. Maybe it's only my nerves talking and such but I can't help it."

"Where is Kaail? I thought he'd be with you."

"He's going to talk with D'alg about certain things."

S'aha hums. "Still think he might be the traitor?"

A'stea lowered her gaze. She couldn't lie that she does suspect him along with everyone else. He's been the most recent member to join the Rebellion but it doesn't change that he's an Amengi and can gain the most if he was telling their secrets. But then again, it was complicated . . . given the close relationship between S'aha and him.

"I understand that he was your former master. And I didn't want you to have the burden of knowing." She swallowed. "Don't take it personally."

"I understand."

A'stea raised her head in surprise, seeing her friend smile awkwardly.

"I know that we have to do what is necessary to protect ourselves and our family. But I'm certain that D'alg didn't betray us. Kaail trusts him and I've known him long enough to know that he's not the type to rat anyone out. If he did, it might not have been his choice. The masters hate him almost as much as ourselves."

The statement she made resounded in A'stea. She didn't show any signs of being doubtful and heard no hesitation. S'aha is one that always tells the truth and nothing else, even if it's rough. She knows that better than anyone else. "I understand. We'll see what Kaail tells us when he's talked to him. And if there's any trouble, we'll know right away."

A'stea smiles and places a hand on her friend's shoulder. "For now, take care of the pups for me and keep everyone in line."

S'aha chuckles. "Of course."

They let a moment of silence between them before hugging each other. . . more like a bear hug from S'aha.

"Goodbye, my friend."

"Goodbye, A'stea. Win this battle . . . so we can all go home again."

They pulled away, exchanging smiles with each other. It was a bittersweet moment for A'stea as she watched S'aha pull away, turning around for the ship. For some reason or another, she felt like this might be the last time she would see her again. Her heart quivered in sharp pain for a moment. Don't think like that. She'll come back . . . all of them will.

With that, A'stea headed for her small war party waiting for her right outside the hideout. It was easier now that most of the Hish were leaving, so only the majority were of the warrior clash. She can see them fitting their new equipment like the worst gauntlets and mask. Although they won't have the shoulder cannon finished in time, she intends to use it for the final battle.

"Listen up, everyone!"

She made her presence known and the males turned, getting into formation as if in the military. A'stea glances each of them before setting herself in front of them. "You know the drill. We're going to do a pincer attack via the basement, clear out all the guards without alerting anyone and destroy their technology. But if it comes to it and we're discovered, eliminate anyone and get out of the building. Understood?"

The warriors clattered their weapons, the sound of battle was in the air. She smiled and brought her mask up, securing and adjusting it on her face. The inner workings come to life and she could see the others getting their gear on. When she checked that everyone was ready, she nodded.

"Let's finish this."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It had been a pain in the neck for Kaail to scurry around the city like a low-grade criminal. But that thought went down the drain when he first stepped into such a mess since the incident at the stadium. The foul smell is what first hit him, even before he reached the border of the city on the far east side. There was no doubt of what it could be and he got confirmation when he walked deeper inside. Piles of dead Hish bodies . . . males, females, and even pups . . . were stacked anywhere the Amengi had room for. He saw that there was no preparation . . . no proper disposal of the bodies. It seemed more like a display of terror for others as a warning. Either way, it disgusted him to the core.

Thinking about his purpose being here is what helped him get through this. He's only wished he could be with A'stea to ensure she and the others stayed safe. But he knew she could handle herself and prays that everything goes well.

Finally, after zipping past patrols, he got to the meeting spot where D'alga said it was best before they went somewhere secure enough to talk. The facility wasn't far away and he could see it from behind a tree. He kept his fingers on the cloaking device in case someone saw him before D'alg game but he'd hoped he didn't need to.

Five minutes passed, and then another until it seemed like an hour has gone and far past the time they were supposed to me. Where is he? It's not like him to miss anything.

Kaail glanced at the facility. Well, he might still be gathering his stuff like I said he should. Always trying to salvage anything.

He rolled his eyes. I suppose I should get him then.

Kaail heads out to the facility to find him. Luckily, he didn't have to scurry around since much of the activity was based on the markets and central area, leaving the facility unbothered. He makes it to the back and enters through an emergency door that was deactivated to his luck.

The area was eerily quiet, much different than when he visited before. The rooms were emptied, the hallways were devoid of life. He thought it couldn't get any creepier but he was wrong.

Since the elevator was out of commission, Kaail took the stairs to the third floor where D'alg's room was located. The hassle of finding him was starting to piss him off.

"Hey, D'alg." He calls softly through the door, mostly to hear him or others. No sound and he called again as he opens the door slowly.

"Come on, D'alg. You can't expect to take all of your stuff and expect to—"

He froze as soon as the door opened to the hallway. He was met with small drops of clear blood that trailed down the hallway. Kaail reaches for his weapons, particularly his sickle that had become his favorite.

D'alg? Is someone else here?

Cautiously, he follows the trail of blood through the hallway. The drops of blood became several pools and then into a full streak like someone dragged a body. He could see two sets of footprints in the blood, nothing like a Hish . . . but more like an Amengi.

Oh no.

Kaail picked up his pace until he saw that the blood was coming out of the bottom of the door . . . D'alg's door. It didn't matter if anyone was in there. He busted the door off of its hinges and looked inside. The room was trashed like someone scrambled to look for something and any equipment that once been there had vanished. It didn't take long before he saw a body lying on the floor, covered in massive amounts of blood . . . the source of it.

He recognized who it was right away. "D'alg!"

He fell to his knees and picked him up by the side. He was barely breathing and moaning. As soon as he got a good look, he realized where the source of blood was coming from. D'alg's chest was punctured with stab wounds that went through completely. The tendons of his legs and arms were severed so he couldn't escape even if he wanted to. Kaail looked at his fade, noticing how his tusks went slack and remnants of fluid and food were dripping from his mouth. He caught something on the side and glanced to see it was some kind of looking worm dead on the ground that was the size of his arm.

A X'cyth . . .

Kaail has seen this before during interrogations and tortures. If the masters wanted information, they would use these pests to get what they want. The X'cyth would find its way into the skull via mouth and wiggle around the brain until the victim told the truth. It was extremely painful and this treatment would lead to a slow death.

He bit his mandible, realizing it won't be long for D'alg.

It took him a minute before he understood. "Master Thu'at did this. Didn't he?"

Kaail waited. D'alg gurgled through the pain. "He . . . wanted to know . . . the Rebellion's plan. I tried . . . to resist. I'm . . . so . . . sorry."

"No, don't be. There was nothing you can do."

Kaail grunted. "What did you tell them?"

D'alg gurgled again but gave no response. "Tell me!"

"They . . . know . . . of the raid . . . at the building. It's . . . a trap."

A trap!? Kaail's mind started to turn its wheels in a hurry. That means that . . .! He started to get up instinctually, not realizing that he had D'alg in his arms until his friend yanked on his shoulder.

"Wait" He gurgles again. Kaail knew death was coming. "I know . . . who the traitor is. He . . . told . . . of the ship . . . leaving and . . ."

D'alg gurgled again, this time spitting blood right at Kaail's face. He had to wipe it away from his eyes in disgust. "Then who is it? Please tell me?"

He waited, seeing D'alg struggle to get the words out. His yellow eyes grew weaker and dull in color. This isn't good.

"It's . . . someone close . . . to . . ." He gurgles again. "He's . . ."

Kaail watched as D'alg rolled his eyes to the back of his head, seizing in his arms until it slowly comes to a stop. And then, he was gone.

"No. No. No. No. No!"

He shakes D'alg feverishly but to no use. His heart had stopped and already his fingers were going cold. He knew death had come just by seeing it. Angry and sad, he lowers his friend's body. The work of the masters is what has done this to him. They were merciless and unforgiving . . . even to their kind. Kaail growled deeply, clawing his knees so hard that he felt them go right to the bone.

Those bastards. Pauking monsters. They will pay.

But then, his thoughts drifted to what D'alg's last words. He said they knew of the raid on the building. And that it was a—

He widened his eyes. "A'stea."

Kaail had no choice but to leave his friend's body and head as fast as he could to the building. His heart pounding so fast that he thought it was going to burst . . . and not in a good way. He had to reach A'stea and her party and stop them.

Before it was too late.

Hi everyone!

Crazy chapter for everyone!

A'stea is getting prepared for a raid but little does he know that Kaail found out that it's all a trap and that he lost D'alg from the cruelty of the Amengi. But now, massive trouble is blooming and no one is safe.

Will Kaail make it time to save A'stea and the others? Or is she not the only one in trouble?

Shit is about to go down from here on out. :O

Find out when Chapter 63 comes tomorrow (unless changes are made and I'll post on Instagram)!

Thank you for the comments (Shaymin_99, DeadlyNekoChan, and IanAlphaAxel) and kudos from everyone else! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

And thank you for your support. :)

Happy Hunting! :))))


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 63

It was eerily quiet for such a day, but it was perfect for a raid like the one they were planning to do. The quieter it was, the easier for experts in stealth. But it's also a perfect storm if one made such a mistake, adding to the costs of what might happen if everything went awry. For A'stea, she needed to be very diligent to give commands when needed. Everything must go perfectly.

She and half of her party watched from the shadows of the bushes as two Amengi guards patrolled the basement entrance. She noticed the side door she escaped with Kaail in their early relationship had been melted shut. No point going through that now. It won't matter.

"Get into position. Flank on each side and take them out quietly."

She watched as two males volunteered and cloaked themselves. Their silhouettes barely seen through the thick leaves, slowly approaching the guards.

She took the time to contact the party on the other side. "What's your status over there?"

The static came through first and cleared for a deep voice to be heard. "Taking our guards as we speak. Then we'll head to the second floor while you take the first floor."

"Good." She pauses, watching the guards drop to the ground when the males knocked them on their heads. "We just took down our targets. Move swiftly and silently. Over and out."

She scanned around with her heat vision for any more guards but found none. Once the coast was clear, A'stea signaled the others to follow in tight formation before she crouches across the open field, meeting the two males and then into the building.

So far, they haven't encountered many Amengi in the basement, except for the two that were stalking around. She took them out quickly with a stab to the neck, severing the jugular vein. A part of her relished seeing them gurgle their blood before they gave their last breaths. It was a risk to kill them if any guards were around but she was fairly certain there was no more in this area.

"Are there any more?"

A male next to her shook his head. "None here so far."

"Good. Let's head to the first floor."

A'stea headed the group to the locked door and tinkered with the lock. It was an easy break thanks to the picker she brought with her in case this happened. She stuck in the sharp end and wiggled it around until she heard a click and the lock comes off.

She smiles. Good. This will make it easier to—

Everyone froze at the sound of a loud crash behind the door. A'stea drops what she's doing and listens carefully. No other sound followed the crash so she assumed that someone was waiting for them on the other side. A surprise attack? She didn't have time to debate what it was. If it's true, then whoever it is can alert the others and the raid would end prematurely. They'll have to do it quietly and fast.

She flags the males to be ready and then begins to crack the door open. She peeks and sees several boxes in the room but nothing else. Are they hiding behind them? She decides to go out alone and she nods for the others to wait. She darts through the crack and hurries to a nearby emptied storage self. Pressing her back, she brought her wrist blades out quietly, observing where the noise was. The stack of boxes seemed like a good place for someone to hide and have a good view of who would be coming through the door. She waited patiently until she couldn't anymore.

Fine. If you don't want to come out, then I'll make you.

She wastes no time and scurried across the floor and next to the boxes. She leans her head to see if anyone was behind but couldn't get a good look even with the heat vision. A'stea takes one last look before she pounces.

But when she did, there was no one but an empty space. She finds the source of the crash earlier, seeing a small box of metal rocks had fallen to the floor. That is all? But there's no sign of anyone nearby.

A'stea checks her surroundings once more. With no one around, she calls for the group to come in. They sprawled inside, confused when they got to where she was, and saw the same thing. "Where is the Amengi?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I just found this."

"Then where are the guards? Shouldn't they be here?"

One of the males made a good point. A'stea noticed it as well. With the Rebellion and the fight against the Amengi growing fierce each day, this building should be under a lot of protection. With the weapons and technology in here, the masters would have fortified it.

But there was no one. She glanced at the shelves and boxes around, noticing that they were emptied. Nothing was around except for useless equipment.

Where is everything? Everyone?

"Yeah, you're right." A'stea stood up, looking around. She turns on the communicator and waits for the static to go away. "Group 2 . . . Any sign of Amengi on the second floor?"

"Actually . . . no one in sight. And everything has been cleared up here. No guards in sight at all."

She bit her lip. Something's wrong.

"Alright. Check the second floor and wait for us until we proceed to the higher levels. Don't engage and stay hidden until we get there."

She turns it off and looks at the group. They nodded in agreement. She didn't need to explain what they had to do next. Regardless, they had to see through this. They can't leave anything behind. With a nod, they headed for the second floor via stairs. Like the first, this floor was more empty and nothing was left behind. It would be long before they met with the rest of their raising party, giving the same excuse.

No guards . . . No weapons . . . No technology . . . Where the pauk is everything?

A'stea didn't have time to think anymore and lead the group through the rest of the levels. It was like seeing a repeat one too many times. The floors were cleared out almost everything and no guards were in sight. Not only was she worried but the males with her started to get agitated. They weren't brave enough to say it but she could tell that this might be a bust.

It's too late now anyway.

Finally, they reached the last floor protected by a heavy door with two layers of hard metal. It had a panel but it needed fingerprints to gain access and the last time she checked, none of them were Amengi. They were going to have to blast their way inside.

"Dalk and T'alg. Set the charges and everyone brace for a fight. They might be waiting for us inside."

Everyone scattered to the side where the blast radius wouldn't get them. The two males set the charges on the door, packed with enough explosives that could take an entire wall down. The males rushed back to the group just as the beeping stopped and the entire wall comes crashing down.

Smoke and debris covered their sights for a moment but they didn't wait to let it clear. A'stea screamed a battle cry, pointing with her wrist blades. "Attack! Don't let anyone escape!"

With the roars of the Hish molded into one great cry, everyone rushed onward, ready to cut down the first Amengi they see or meet.

But just as they entered, their charge came to an abrupt stop. Confusion spread into the party as they met a room that was empty as the rest of the building. This isn't right . . .

"Something's messed up. There's no one here!"

"This whole thing is a sham!"

"Or something else."

The males growled and grumbled at each other until they turned to A'stea. "Where are the Amengi? Where are all the weapons?"

She didn't have an answer for it. Her entire body was tense and nervous. It seemed too convenient that no one was here and the building was cleared out before they got her. The masters couldn't get their stuff out of here. Unless. . .

Her heart began to beat rapidly. Unless they knew we were coming.

"We need to get out of here."

The males chuffed. "What do you mean?"

"We need to leave the building. I think this is a—"

All of a sudden, several blasts flew past their heads and toward their exit, blocking it partially with rubble. The alarm for the building goes off like a siren. Their party became disarrayed and everyone was frantically looking around to where the source of the attack came from. A'stea stayed low to the ground, trying to keep focus and calm.

"Freeze! Put your hands in the air!"

She turns around and froze, seeing more than a dozen Amengi guards pointing their guns. Growls and clicks were heard behind them. She knew they were as shocked as she was. She slowly stood up as the leading guard took a step forward.

"We should have known better that you would try something like this, you pathetic creatures. By order of the masters, surrender or all of you will die. And we will take great pleasure."

A'stea drew a heavy breath, snorting her anger out like a bull. "After everything your kind did to us, we will gladly die than give in to you. We will fight until either one of us is dead!"

She thrust her blades at them and the rest of her party roared, aiming their weapons as well. A'stea watched as the guard hissed before raising his gun at them. The others followed suit.

"You should have taken the deal."

A'stea braces herself as her vision was engulfed by blue light and she heard the screams and cries from behind.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kaail wished his legs would pump faster than they were. It seemed like it wasn't enough to keep up with the demand from his worried heart and strained lungs. He was still a little ways from the building, ignoring the danger of rushing through the city without hiding himself from view. It didn't matter at all. He's only hoped he'd make it. But at least he called for the only reinforcements available.

"Bu'at! Can you hear me!?" He roared into the communicator. "Bu'at!"

"Kaail! What's going on!?"

He growled. "Where are you at!?"

"I'm at the hideout, watching the final preparations before the ship takes off. Why?"

"I need you to come to the technology building! I can't explain but I need your help! And fast!"

He turned it off before Bu'at said something else. His mind was too focused on getting to the building he prays that he'll make it before whatever trap D'alg warned him about. Please, A'stea. Be safe.

He heard a large explosion coming from the east. He didn't bother to ask what it was and turned in that direction. As soon as he went around the corner of a rock and through the small part of the jungle, he could see smoke and fire coming from the top of the technology building. His pace went faster, ignoring the strain of his muscles begging him to stop as he heard roars and cries.

Pauk!

Kaail ran like a madman toward the entrance. When he saw it was locked, Kaail growled and decided to take another way towards the top. With all of his strength, he leaped onto the wall, digging his claws to get a good grip. He started his climb up the building, telling himself to not stop for even a moment. The screams and roars of battle were getting louder.

Just hang in there, A'stea!

Finally, he made it to a window and shattered it so he could get inside. As soon as he threw his legs over, he was met with an Amengi guard coming right at him, spear out and all. Reacting on instinct, Kaail dropped to his knees, avoiding the swipe of the spear and kicking his opponent at the stomach. He jabbed his bone blades into the Amengi's throat, decapitating him.

Getting onto his feet, he saw that the place had become a mini battlefield. Amengi and Hish fighting each other, dueling until either one is dead. Some had already fallen, lifeless under the living. Despite the numbers, the Hish were holding their own. The guards were using every tactic they could to get the upper hand . . . useless in the end. But Kaail looked through the dancing of the warriors, frantic to find A'stea. He didn't know if she was still alive, taken, or dead.

After a minute, he saw A'stea at the back of the room, blocking several swings of an Amengi's spear but was smashed to the ground. The guard stood over her, aiming the weapon at her heart. Kaail ran towards them like a bullet and thrust his blades right into the Amengi's chest, crushing his heart at the palm of his hand. He roars, throwing the body across the room.

"Kaail?" He turned to her. Her mask was gone and broken on the floor. Her clothes were half burnt or ripped. He kneeled by her side, pulling her in his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Confused but delighted, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank goodness you're safe." Kaail closed his eyes, glad that she was still alive. He thanked whoever was above that he made it in time.

"Kaail! Watch out!"

A'stea barely warned him when a guard aimed for them with a handgun. Kaail growled, turning around as the weapon revved up, placing his hands like a shield to protect her. If he was going to die, he was going to do so protecting her.

But another blast hits the guard right on the back of her head. An explosion of blood and guts sprayed within a radius. Kaail and A'stea watched as the guard drops dead, revealing Bu'at holding a gun of his own.

"Geez, you two."

He walked over them as the rest of their party took care of the rest, killing the guards that managed to survive. "I swear . . . You're going to get yourselves killed."

"What are you both doing here?" A'stea asked. She pushes away from Kaail. "I thought you were talking with D'alg."

Kaail lowered his gaze. "I did . . . but he's dead."

What? She had to blink her eyes to confirm she heard what she heard.

"He warned me that this was a trap. That they knew about the raid. We tried to get here as quickly as we could."

She shook her head. The others gathered around to hear the news. "That can't be. They couldn't have known about it. We barely planned this a few days ago."

Kaail nodded. "I know. Before he died, D'alg told me that he saw the traitor but he didn't say who it was, only that we knew him."

A'stea bit her lip. "What else did he say? What happened to him?"

She needed to know the cruelty of what they did to him. Now that she knew he wasn't the traitor, she felt ashamed that they couldn't save him in time. So much for pointing fingers.

Kaail grumbled, looking nervous at her. "The masters got to him, forced him to talk."

"Forced him to talk about what?" She stepped back, frozen. Kaail feared this, swallowing hard. What he was about to tell her would change everything. There was no doubt in his mind.

"They used a worm to pull it out of him. He had no choice but to tell them about the raid, the ship, and everything."

"Wait. Wait. Wait." She held her hands out to stop them. "What ship?"

Neither of them answered and the other Hish began to whisper. Kaail watched as her hazel eyes widened so large that he thought they were going to burst out of her skull at any moment. Without saying anything, she just ran out of the room and weaved through the rubble to get through. It took a minute for the others to realize what had happened.

"Everyone! Follow me! Hurry!"

Kaail ran to catch up with A'stea with Bu'at and the others close behind. He knew the worst was coming and he feared the results of what will happen when A'stea reaches the hideout.

Hi everyone!

Oh boy!

A trap for A'stea and Kaail barely getting to her in time before she would be struck down. But things are going downhill very fast and A'stea is going to lose her mind. The Amengi masters are making a big move . . . one that might prove serious . . . or maybe fatal.

Who will survive? Or will all be lost?

Find out when Chapter 64 comes tomorrow (unless changes are made and I'll post on Instagram)!

Thank you for the comments (Shalovem, Shaymin_99, and IanAlphaAxel) and kudos from everyone else! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

And yes . . . I need to work on my spelling. I'm planning to do so when I finish the current stories and before I do the new ones. I was never good in that department. Lol.

And thank you for your support. :)

Happy Hunting! :))))


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 64

A'stea ran as fast as she could, hearing Kaail and the other following behind through the city. The news that she heard scared her. If they know about the raid, then they know of the ship's departure and maybe the hideout itself. What are they planning to do?

"Bu'at! What flaws the status of the ship before you left!?" She screamed for her voice to be heard.

"Last time I checked, they were preparing to leave right then and there. I don't know if they took off or not!"

She shook her head. It doesn't matter now. We need to stop them before they take off!

Their party scurried and stomped like a stampede of Ri'ghar, destroying everything in their path. It didn't matter if it was a creature or plant, they were going to head to the others no matter what.

They reached the cliffs, serving as a marker that they were close. Kaail ran close to her, still fearing what might happen . . . more with her than the others. He bit his mandible, shocking himself for thinking like that. The others are our concern now.

But just as they were getting closer, they heard the large him of a ship close by. A'stea heard it all too well that they were taking off. She didn't know what was going to happen or how the masters will attack, making the tension so unbearable.

And then, they could see the ship beginning to hover over the top of the jungle. The heat vents scattered all life around them. The entire party saw it taking off and they knew that time was running out. A'stea sped up from the rest of the group, enough that it took a little strain for Kaail.

"Anyone there!? Can you hear me!?" She tried to contact the ship via communicator but the connection was scattered. She tried again but all that responded was more static. "Damn it!"

The ship rises higher and higher, turning its nose towards the sky. The engine grows in intensity, a signal that it was about to sprint towards space. But Kaail suddenly saw something from the corner of his eye. On top of a cliff overseeing the jungle, the nose of a cannon stood over. A closer inspection and he noticed two Amengi guards getting ready to fire . . . right at the ship.

"Bu'at! Head for the cliffside!" He roared.

"Cliffside?" His friend glances towards the spot and he shuts his mouth up quickly. With a nod, he takes two males with him and they split, heading for the cliff. Kaail could only pray that he'll make it in time.

They rushed onward, somehow to get the ship's attention, or at least that is what she thought would work. Another few feet closer and the ship starts its jump.

No, please! It was then that she heard the sound of a gun getting ready to fire from the cliff. But just as she turned to look, the cannon was fully charged . . . and she knew it was too late.

"No!"

Her plea falls on deaf ears.

The cannon fires and a large blue blast shoots through the sky and towards the ship. Everyone looks up in horror and shock, nothing to do but watch as the blast connects with the ship, shattering like fireworks. All

She could only scream, still racing towards the falling ship that was more like an inferno now. It took Kaail to pull her away, wrapping around her like a shield and the wreckage crashed a few meters away, shattering the land.

A'stea can barely remember the last time she screamed, thrashed, and cried like a child. It had been too long since she felt such great pain. The ship was destroyed along with anyone inside. She can see everyone's faces all at once. S'aha . . . Dakha . . . everyone . . .

Still in denial, she tried to free herself from Kaail's grip, fighting the urge to kneel to the ground. Her strength faded though.

"A'stea. Calm down."

She barely heard his voice. She kept fighting him, thinking that she could still save someone . . . anyone at this point. "Let me go! I have to save them!"

"It's too late for that now."

Her body spins around, caged once more by Kaail's arms. She punches his chest, his stomach, and anywhere else she could use to break free. "Let me go! Please! I need to save them! I promise them!"

Her strength faded and she could no longer hold herself up. Tears broke through her eyes and fell over her cheeks like waterfalls. She fell to her knees with Kaail still holding on. His warmth kept her from going into complete insanity. She crept into his chest, wrapping her hands weakly around to his back.

"I promised . . . that they . . . would be free. I promised . . ."

Kaail could only hold onto her. The sorrow she was feeling crept into his being, threatening to burst into rage. He rocked back and forth, letting A'stea get out everything as he looked towards the wreckage.

Is this the fate of those who defy the masters? He growled deep inside. They'll pay for this.

After a few minutes, she stopped crying, more sniffing now. She took deep breaths, closing her eyes in concentration until she was ready. "I'm good, Kaail."

He hesitated for a moment before pulling her onto her feet. He kept his hands on her just in case, fearing she might drop again. She pulls away from him with a nod and Kaail watches as she turns around at the wreckage.

"How could this happen?"

Kaail sighed deeply, stepping forward. "I don't know. But we can guess that it has to do with whoever is among us. That's all I was told."

A'stea shook her head in disbelief. Ever since they found out a spy was among them, disaster after disaster came to them. It has to be someone close . . . someone they don't suspect. But who slaps know about the ship and—.

She and everyone else turned to the side, watching Bu'at and the two males emerge. There was some splatter of blood on them so Kaail knew he'd dealt with the guards . . . only too late it seems. Although she could see the shock in Bu'at's eyes, she didn't care. Her anger boiled deep in her blood like lava running through her veins. Without warning, she runs towards him with a knife she pulled out.

"You pauking bastard!"

She was inches from stabbing him in the chest when Kaail once again intervened. With no choice, he twisted her wrist enough to force her to drop the knife. Everyone jumped toward the middle of the action, baffled, and clicking their mandibles frantically. Bu'at stood in shock as A'stea screamed at him.

"It was you! You are the traitor! You told them about the ship and everything! You're the only one who knew!"

"What are you talking about?" Bu'at raised his arms. "I didn't say anything."

"You did it! I know it! You traitor!" A'stea screamed like a banshee, clawing in Bu'at's direction. The others growled and hissed in both directions, some to A'stea and others to Bu'at. The group was being torn apart.

"Enough!"

Kauai's roar broke through the noise. Everyone went quiet, including A'stea but she needed a glare from him so she would submit. "Now is not the time to be pointing fingers at each other. The masters know our plans but fighting each other over who is the snitch isn't going to help anyone."

Kaail paused, taking a moment before his anger could burst out. "Bu'at. Does anyone else know of the ship's plan other than yourself?"

As much as he trusts his friend and knew he wouldn't do such a thing, he still didn't have evidence to suggest otherwise. With the others glaring at him, the pressure was on him to figure out what's going on. He waited for Bu'at as he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know who else could know. Maybe the members or someone that was—"

Bu'at suddenly stopped, making Kaail wonder when he saw his friend's eyes widened. "Bu'at . . . What is it?"

"I'd heard a rumor floating around while you were gone. Someone hearing a secret conversation going on. I don't know who it was but we'll need to head back and—"

Sudden loud bangs could be heard not too far, followed by roars and shrieks. Everyone turned in the direction from where it came from. Kaail, A'stea, and everyone else widened their eyes upon realization.

"It's coming from the hideout!"

Kaail growled, turning to A'stea who was in utter shock. "Come on!"

With that, everyone ran as fast as they could, weaving through bushes and branches, running over rocks and streams until they reached the entrance of the hideout. Already they could see something was wrong. The entrance was extended, blown wide open by some explosion. No one stopped to check it out, running past to climb down the newly made hole. Kaail led the change, staying close to A'stea despite the small space. Bu'at and the others followed as they finally emerged from the pathway. But what they saw brought them shock and disbelief.

The hideout was completely in flames, reminded more of a battlefield than the living space it once was. Dozens, maybe more, of the Amengi guards swarmed the entire place, fighting the Hish that stayed behind and can fight. The others weren't so lucky. The bodies of dead females, pups, and fallen soldiers littered the ground. The foul smell of blood and death almost made some of their group turn away in disgust.

For A'stea and Kaail, they watched in horror as their home . . . allies . . . friends . . . were being picked off like maggots being squished under a foot. It was worse for her. Everything she had promised and worked for was destroyed.

All because of the Amengi . . .

At that moment, she couldn't hold herself back anymore. That has gone too far!

Taking the hesitation form Kaail, she slips out of hair grasp and races towards the fight. Screaming out her lungs, she takes out her knife and jumps on the closest Amengi, cutting deep into the back of his neck and severing her spine.

It took a moment for Kaail to realized what had happened. A'stea charged in like an angry warrior, killing a guard and then going for the next one. He blinks into focus and raises his bone blades into the air.

"Kill them all! Leave no one alive!"

Bu'at and the other males roared for battle, raising spears and blades in the same motion as himself. Kaail roared once more as they charged into the heart of the battle, ready to put their lives on the line . . . for honor and freedom.

Hi everyone!

It's a little short chapter today but filled with drama and craziness! I hope you like it ;)

This is getting worse and worse. A'stea and Kaail had to watch as the ship carrying all their friends and loved ones were destroyed and many lives were lost. I can't blame her for going almost psychotic . . . probably going to be at that point since now they have the hideout to worry about. But now, she's pointing fingers at Bu'at for being the traitor. It does seem too inconvenient for Bu'at not to make it in time.

But can he really be the one?

Well . . . they got more problems to deal with. Have the Amengi finally got to the hideout and killed everyone? If so, will A'stea finally lose it? And what will Kaail do if she does?

Find out when Chapter 65 comes tomorrow (unless changes are made and I'll post on Instagram)!

Thank you for the comments (Shalovem and IanAlphaAxel) and kudos from everyone else! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

And thank you for your support. :)

Happy Hunting! :))))


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 65

Everything seemed to go by fast. A'stea took down one Amengi guard as soon as she saw the state of the hideout. Nothing else existed but the desire to kill all those who took her friends and everything she stood for all these years. It felt so good to feel the blood splattering from the Amengi and onto her face. She would proudly wear it as a trophy, showing her enemies that she wasn't to be messed with.

She heard another roar of pain from her right and saw a female Hish lose an arm from the cut of an Amengi spear. She saw the female was trying to protect her pup although its back was twisted abnormally. It was already dead but the female refused to abandon it. The guard raised it over the defeated female as she hissed and plunged.

Oh no, you don't!

A'stea ran as fast as she could, aiming for the jugular but hoping to save the female. Unfortunately, she watches as the top of the spear cut into the female's chest and she went limp. A'stea kept going, fire fueling her muscles as she kicked onto the guard's back. The Amengi hissed and tried to turn his upper body around for a strike but A'stea sliced his lower jaw like butter. As he gagged, she grabbed a tusk and yanked his face forward. Her eyes burning into his dull yellow eyes.

"Say hello to the devil for me as I send you to pauking Hell."

In an instant, she plunged the knife into the forehead between the cracks of the exoskeleton. She could feel the warmth of the blade as it soaked in the Amengi's blood as he slowly perished. She was in kill mode now. Anything that wasn't a Hish or herself was a target for her rage.

She turned to attack another Amengi when she heard the familiar roar of a Hish. Not Kaail but antiheroes male that she knew. A'stea looked into the distance and saw Nu'kha fighting off three or four Amengi guards at the same time. The males that were with him were too bothered with their own to help him. Another friend was in danger. Not one she was very connected before like S'aha or Fi'ka but still a friend nonetheless. She couldn't afford to lose another one and so she ran to help him.

Kaail could only watch as his mate slaughtered one Amengi after another, seeing her anger clear around her. Rage . . . It was like seeing a reflection of himself in his earlier years. The anger that couldn't be contained, over grief and insanity. Even as petite as she was, A'stea had the strength that even himself was wary of.

An Amengi guard charged at him when he tried to follow her, blocking his path. He roared a battle cry and whipped around to stab him in the side. The guard reacted with an attack of his own, bringing the butt of his gun right at his temple. Kaail swatted it away just as it went off and snapped the guard's wrist with little effort. It shrieked before Kaail stabbed its chest with his bone blades.

He pushed the corpse out of the way to try and find A'stea and saw her running towards a group of Amengi surrounding a Hish. He growled, realizing it was Nu'kha. Some sort of him wished that the male would perish, much to his distaste. A'stea still cared for him and he didn't want her to feel any more pain if he let it happen.

Kaail rushed over, cutting down any guards that came in his way as he watched A'stea take down one Amengi that almost got Nu'kha. But then, another Amengi tackled her from behind. He heard her cry in pain but began to struggle against her captor. Nu'kha saw this and tried to reach her but was overwhelmed by three guards that blocked his path.

Useless male!

He ran faster when he got a clearing and rammed the guard off of A'stea. They rolled in the dirt until Kaail got on top of the guard, exchanging hisses and growls. Just as Kaail was about to give the fatal blow, the Amengi jabbed a knife in between his ribs. He growled but every time he took a breath, he felt a stabbing pain in his chest. The guard tried to get the upper hand, twisting them around so he would be on top and started choking him. It was bad enough he could barely breathe but the knife embedded in his ribs made it worse.

All of a sudden, he watched as A'stea jumped on the guard's back and pressed two fingers on his shoulder. The guard's arm goes slump, allowing Kaail to get the upper hand. But the Amengi lets go and swipes his claws across A'stea's face, leaving a bloody scratch and smashing her to the ground.

A'stea!

Filled with rage, he bit into the guard's neck and ripped a chunk of flesh. He wasn't keen on doing so, acting like a beast but it was instinct. He spits the flesh and threw the guard off of him, pulling out the knife in his ribs as he ran towards A'stea's side. He can see that the scratch on her face was bad. She tried to press her face to stop the bleeding, giving up and wiping it off.

"You idiot. You shouldn't have gone off like that." He wiped a bit of blood off her eyes.

She merely grunted, pulling away with the knife still in her hand. She gives a small glance before heading towards where Nu'kha was still fighting. Kaail shook his head and followed her. Each took an Amengi guard out quickly, allowing Nu'kha to kill the last one.

"A'stea! What are you doing here!?"

Kaail squinted his eyes at Nu'kha's response. He seems shocked and angry at the same time that they care to help. It didn't make sense in his mind. Ungrateful though.

A'stea growled. "Why are you asking such a question!? We came to stop this before the Amengi killed everyone! Why wasn't the hideout protected?!"

They had placed security and guards along the entrance. If anything, they would have spotted the danger and warned everyone before the invasion began. But they saw that nothing was done. She shoved Nu'kha once more and would have done to again if Kaail didn't pull her away.

"Where were you!? You were supposed to keep security in check!? Why haven't you!?"

Kaail noticed Nu'kha lower his gaze for a moment. He didn't know why he was paying much attention to a small gesture but it bothered him a bit. Like he was guilty of something.

He shook his head. "Now's not the time to blame everyone. We have bigger problems to deal with and if we don't keep moving then—"

"Watch out!"

Someone called out just as a swarm of Amengi guards surrounded them, rushing towards them at the same time. Kaail, A'stea, and Nu'kha prepared for a fight, ready to slaughter the first ones that got to them. But in a split second, their bodies exploded with blue light. Kaail braced A'stea, protecting her from whatever comes next. But instead, the guards dropped to the ground like flies with burning holes in their chests. When they looked to see, Bu'at and a bunch of Hish warriors stood with handguns still puffing smoke.

"We gotta get out of here! More Amengi are coming from the entrance and swarming!"

"What!?"

"Yeah! We need to leave before they trap us here!"

Kaail grunted in anger. Will they ever give up!

"We can't just leave the others here!" A'stea pushed away from Kaail. "We need to get everyone out as soon as possible!"

She saw the hesitation in Bu'at's eyes. Some part of her understood why he reacted like that. The hideout was nothing more than a place of destruction and death. There wasn't much to save other than a dozen or so Hish warriors. Everyone else was dead. It fueled her burning rage.

"Gather everyone you can find and head for the back exit."

"But—"

To everyone's surprise, A'stea grabbed a fistful of dreadlocks and yanked his face lower until it was at an equal level with hers. Bu'at hissed, struggling to keep such an awkward position like a hunchback.

"I don't care! We're going to get everyone out of here before it's too late! Either you listen and follow my orders or I'll pull your dreadlocks out of your head." She glared right between his eyes, breathing harshly through her nose.

Kaail stood back in concern. With each minute they spent here, A'stea was becoming more violent, driven by her uncontrolled emotions. He moved closer, thinking she was going to kill him right then and there. But Bu'at quickly relented.

"Okay. I'll do it."

"Good." She lets him go but he scraps her knife as a warning. "We'll cover for you. We'll follow behind when the coast is clear.

Right as she finished, another blast from the entrance grabbed their attention. Through the smoke and fire, a wave of Amengi guard with guns full of ammo rushed like water being released from a dam. A'stea cursed silently.

They just have known we would come. If they swarm all of us, it's over.

"Go!"

She pushed Bu'at back, making him stumble for a moment before he nodded. "Everyone! Come on!"

With that, he took several Hish males and ran to the back of the cavern. There was a tight tunnel that led to the other side of the hideout but wasn't used much except for emergencies. They can escape as long as they can keep the guards at bay. A'stea turned to the horde coming at them. She took a deep breath and let out some of her anger.

"Nu'kha . . . Take the right and I'll take the left. Kaail . . . take the middle. Let no one past us."

"I'll stay with you." Kaail stopped her when she opened her mouth to protest. "It's my decision. I'm not leaving your side."

Kaail kept his ground with her, even in her angered state. As much as she probably didn't want his help, he would stay with her anyway. She was in great pain and she needed support. He watched as A'stea's face calmed a little. "Fine."

Before she could turn around, he pressed his forehead on hers and purred. He didn't know why but he felt she needed it . . . and for himself. He expected her to flinch away but she didn't. Instead, she sighed and nudged her head back to him. A sweet moment that they needed.

But they broke off when the guards came closer and screeched. Kaail and A'stea pulled away, standing strong as they came closer and closer.

They roared as their blades clashed with the first Amengi guards. Shots were fired at them but missed. Kaail took his bone blades and cut one down and rushed to kill the next. Nu'kha took out a spear and cut down a bunch at once while A'stea got a guard that tried to shoot him. The battle was nonstop, neither any of them refusing to relent but A'stea kept check of Bu'at as the got several injured males and dragged them to the back exit. But the hesitation almost cost her dearly.

Kaail barely took down another Amengi when he saw another one had grabbed a hold of A'stea. She cried as the guard held her head in his hands and began a twisting motion.

C'jit!

He ran towards them but he knew he would be too late. He needed to find another way. But then, his hand touches the sickle weapon that idly hung on his belt. An idea came to him. He pulled it out and without hesitation, he threw the weapon. It hits its mark and embedded into the Amengi's head, dropping his hold on her.

His eyes widened. Geez . . . That thing is stronger than I thought.

A'stea gasped for relief, looking down at the dead guard and yanking the sickle out before looking at Kaail. For a split second, she smiled as she threw the weapon back at him. He knew it was a silent 'good job' to him. He smiled back in return, slaying another guard quickly with the sickle.

Thanks.

The fighting kept going and going. All three of them battled every Amengi that they faced. But fatigue was starting to hit them. It felt like an endless storm and it wasn't long before they lose their stride.

Nu'kha was the first to drop. A guard stabbed the tip of a spear into his calf and he dropped to one knee. Three others swarmed him like ants, pinning him to the ground. He roared and thrashed in a futile attempt to get away.

"Nu'kha!"

A'stea, despite her exhaustion, tries to go and help him. But an Amengi slammed into her side, enough that her whole side throbbed in agony. She cries when the rest of her body hits the ground with the full weight of a guard on her, pinning her hands and legs. The knife is ripped away from her and she screams again when the guard hits her head.

Kaail comes running the moment she heard her screams, looking in horror when she saw her on the ground. He raises his sickle to stifle the guard down until he felt a sharp metal pain through his forearm. He stumbles but doesn't relent until another similar pain is felt on his heel. In an instant, he drops to the group, and the sickle skids away. He growls, looking back to see a thin dagger was sticking out of him that was used as a throwing knife. He tries to pull it out but the next thing he knew, he was swarmed as well.

After a grueling battle, they were caught.

Kaail roared along with Nu'kha but didn't fight as hard. He tried to bite the nearest arm that was beside him. He tried everything and didn't give up despite it being futile.

"Someone get the syringe! We need to sedate him!"

Kaail thrashed harder against the many flaws digging into his skin. He looked over to where A'stea is and watched as the guard on top of her bangs her head on the hard ground. Over and over again.

"That's enough. We need her alive."

The guard drops her lifeless body. He can tell she was breathing but barely. "Take her."

"Don't hurt her! Stop it!"

He roared, scrambling to inch closer as the guard picked up her body from the ground. Small drops of crimson blood dropped from her forehead as she hung from the guard's shoulder.

"Where are you taking her!?"

One guard stood over his head, holding a syringe filled with a clear liquid. Before he could demand answers, Kaail felt the needle go right through his neck, and the others pinned his head to the side. The cold, clammy feeling ran through his veins as he felt the effects of the drug immediately. His vision started to get blurry and his muscles relaxed, unable to comply with his will.

"Where . . ." He struggled to speak. "Where . . . are you . . . taking her?"

The guard didn't look to him. "Follow the others. Hunt them down."

"Bastard . . . where are you taking her?"

After a minute, the guard kneeled lower, staring down at Kaail with a smirk. He wished he could rip the male apart with his bare hands. His vision blurred again, making it harder to see the yellow eyes eerily watching him.

"Don't worry. The masters have a big plan for all of you." The last thing he saw was A'stea being carried away as the guard's foot slammed into his face.

And then, there was nothing . . . but the darkness and empty feeling that the worst is yet to come.

Hi everyone!

Shit is going down now! This is not happening!

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

The valiant effort of Kaail and A'stea as they sacrificed themselves to save the remainder of their Rebellion but now they are captured themselves. The masters got the Leaders and they'll be a lot of bad fucking shit going on!

Will they survive by some miracle? Will they ever see her again?

But I can guarantee that the traitor will be revealed in the next chapter so be ready!

Find out when Chapter 66 comes tomorrow (unless changes are made and I'll post on Instagram)!

Thank you for the comments (Shalovem, Shaymin_99, and IanAlphaAxel) and kudos from everyone! They are important to me and I hope to see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcome. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

And thank you for your support. :)

Happy Hunting! :))))


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 66

It was dark and cold, freezing even for himself. He had no idea where he was and it felt like ages since he'd been in the darkness. No light could penetrate his prison. No heat could warm his body and it was eerily quiet. To him, he might as well be dead.

It was only when he heard the unlocking of a door that he lifted his head in a weak attempt to see. The masters made sure that he would starve and be given enough water to sustain his life. But his clothes were stripped except his loincloth and he felt his muscles becoming weak already, slowly turning into thin pieces barely lining underneath his skin and over his bones. Still, he could smell the stench of his captors too well and he wished they would at least take that away. His red eyes sought three figures with one leading the charge. He knew right away who it was after all these seasons.

Master Thu'at.

As soon as he was too close for comfort, he growled.

"Easy there, Kaail. I came here to visit you. Isn't that generous?"

A snap of fingers and the disk from the top of the prison slowly moved. The light from the outside beamed down on them, too much for Kaail. He flinched away, glancing at his side. He can see the chains that bound to his hands and legs that connected to the adjacent walls, pulling them apart so he couldn't move. But it didn't stop him from lunging at them. The guards reacted and pulled their spears at him.

Master Thu'at raises his hand to stop them. "There's no need for this violence." He waves the guards away. "As I said, I only wanted to visit you."

"Why would you?" Kaail growled.

"Because I have to make sure my property is kept alive until the big day."

"What big day?"

Master Thu'at merely chuckled. "I will tell you soon enough."

Kaail kept his eyes on his master as he circled like he was inspecting a new servant or object to buy. His chest and breath strained to keep up with fueling his rage. "Where is A'stea?"

His master stopped as he turned away. Ever since he was put into this 'special' prison reserved for the worst of the worst located near the stadium, his mind was set on thinking about her. The last melody of her lip body with her cracked skull bleeding was still fresh in his mind. Is she alright? Is she here with me?

He closed his eyes. Is she still alive?

He heard Master Thu'at click his tusks in amusement. "You're still worried about that pathetic ooman that's your plaything?"

Kaail lunged again, enough that it made the others flinch. "Where is she!?"

In a flash, the side of his temple was smacked by something hard. He saw Master Thu'at pull an object behind before his vision turned dark and then flashed. It made him sick and the throbbing pain in his skull was not making it any better. A hand grabbed his dreadlocks and painfully pulled his face up. His neck strained.

"You're in no position to demand answers from me. As for ooman, she's alive if that's what you're worried about."

Master Thu'at thrust his head down, taking a few steps backward. "I don't understand your infatuation with her."

Kaail hissed. "She's more than you think she is."

He kept his eyes on Master Thu'at but the guards began to snicker as if he made a funny joke. It was an insult that took him over the edge. One of the guards came too close and he waited patiently until he estimated he was close enough.

"This Hish is so stupid. To allow a cunt to brainwash him is so—"

Kaail snapped and bit into the arm of the guard. He thrashed his head back and forth, driven but the taste of blood and the scream of the Amengi guard. It was only when Master Thu'at hit him again with an object that he lets go. Again, his vision went black and white, barely noticing the guard wiggling on the floor in agony. His blood was squirting out like a water hose and all over him. Good for you, asshole.

"Would you shut up?"

Master Thu'at grabbed a handgun from the other guard and fired it. The shot hit the fallen guard in the mouth, destroying his lower jaw. He stops moving after that. Kaail knee that his former master's patience was thin and no one is safe. He grumbles at the corpse and throws the gun at the other. "Get someone to clean this up once we're finished but before the surprise."

Kaail tilted his head. What surprise?

He wished he didn't think that when his master turned with a smile. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be relieved when it comes. But first, we need to get you ready."

He snaps his fingers and another pair of guards come in. One was holding some sort of metal tongs, which are normally used for the forgery of weapons and such. Kaail tried to piece the puzzle and figure out what they were up to. Master Thu'at smiled at the group, stopping in front of him and far away so he wouldn't get attacked.

"What . . . do you want with me? Why not kill me or A'stea now?"

"You want to know?"

Kaail clamped his mandibles but for various reasons. One such is that he didn't like the tone his master have but also when he realized he was carrying the metal serrated club. His body immediately froze at eye contact. The fact that he reacted brought a smirk to Master Thu'at.

"I promised that I would give the best ending to the tournament. Although your extravaganza cost time and money dearly, it won't change our plans. You'll be the center of attention as I make the rest of the Hish watch their last hope die with you."

Master Thu'at lowered their club, aiming it right at Kaail's face. He flinched away. The painful memories were returning. "But you'll feel pain and agony as punishment before you see it and more . . . much, much more."

He motioned two of the guards, turning to Kaail for a moment with a smirk before giving the order. "Turn him over."

Before Kaail could react, the guards grab hold of the chains to his wrists and threw them down. Kaail was forced to lie on his back. His chest hammered into the floor like a nail, sending nerve shock that went down to his toes and up to his spine. He was in so much pain that he barely noticed the last guard with the metal tongs coming closer. His loincloth was ripped away, thrown on the other side of the prison. The guard picks up the tongs and glanced towards Master Thu'at for a nod.

"Sterilize him."

With a chuckle, the guard comes closer and maneuvers the tongs closer to his groin area. Kaail tries once more to slip out of the chains but the guards pulled tighter on them. It would take several Hish to break him out of this. He felt helpless as the guard came closer. The cold steel of the tongs wrapping around one of his balls until it got a good grip at the end. With a final adjustment, the guard snaps the tongs together.

Kaail threw his head and screeched like a banshee. His body tightened into place. The guard opens the tongs only to snap them back again. With no medication, the pain came back stronger than the last. He felt his thighs soaking in his blood. No doubt about that. He felt another wave of pain somewhere else but he didn't bother to look. He knew they were torturing him.

With so much pain and blood loss, Kaail began to lose his vision as he went in and out of consciousness. But he could hear a small faint cry from somewhere, almost like a sob. He faded into the darkness once lore but he could have sworn that the voice seemed familiar.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Stop it! Don't hurt him!"

A'stea screamed and banged on the bars of her cell. There was no doubt she could hear Kaail roaring in agony. It was the sound that got her awake after a few days of being knocked out. The pain between her forehead was dulled but still could feel it pushing against her skull. A scar was left as a reminder of what had happened. But it didn't matter as she kicked the bars when her arms got tired.

"Motherpaukers! If you touch one little dreadlock on him, I'll rip you apart and feed you to the dogs! Let me out of here or so help me . . ."

"You'll do what?"

A'stea stepped back from the bars, keeping a distance when she heard heavy footsteps coming closer. At first, she thought it was Master Thu'at since she heard him from afar. She was prepared for a round of insults at the bastard until the door on the side opens and she frowns upon seeing who it is.

"What do you want?"

She watched as Mor'dath stepped through the door and his ugly mug of a face caught her in his sight. She hissed as much as she could, giving him a fair warning to stay away. The big male chuckled. His mandibles clattering together in amusement but she could sense something else was in that action.

"Warm greeting you gave to me. I was hoping you embrace me as you do with Kaail."

A'stea rammed into the bars and tried to claw at his face. She hoped she could grab a mandible and break it off. But her plan backfired as Mor'dath pinned her face on the bars. He did it roughly so that her skin began to burn from the friction. She grunted in anger as he brought his face closer to hers.

"It should be easy for you. After all, it doesn't matter since you have tasted what a Hish male can offer." He licks her cheek slowly as if savoring a delicious meal. The skin that he touched shivered and she felt a knot in her stomach. But she took the chance for payback. As soon as his tongue grazed her lips, she bit hard onto his tongue. He pulled away, shaking his head and growling.

She smirked. "There's your gift from me."

Mor'dath glared right back and she expected a comeback, given his short temper. But to her surprise, he relented and smiled. What is he plotting?

"Nice move you pulled. But you'll get what's coming. As for me, I have questions to ask in place of Master Thu'at."

She rolled her eyes. A slave dog to the end, aren't you? After they killed your brethren in a massacre. A beast to the end.

"Where are the others?"

Others? Does he mean Bu'at? She didn't answer, kept her glare on him.

"Don't play dumb. When we captured the both of you, we know you had an entire clan of warriors that followed you. But they escaped before we could find them. As one of their 'supposed' leaders, you must know where they are."

"I don't know. Even if I do, I wouldn't tell you anything. On pain of torture, I'd rather fight you than yield to a beast like you or Master Thu'at. Suck on that, you cunt!"

She slammed her hands on the bars, breathing hard through her nostrils like a bull. After a minute, she raised her chin slowly, smirking. Try me.

"Are you sure? Even if it means that another loved one dies for your cause? Maybe Kaail?"

It backfired. A'stea's smirk disappeared and she stepped back. Mor'dath saw the sudden change in her demeanor and he didn't stop there. "Like the others you left to die?"

She stayed silent. Bastard.

"You gave a promise that you would free all those servants. They had faith in you. They believed that you would free them . . . and you were so close."

Mor'dath slowly inches to the bars, placing his hands on each side. A'stea's heart raced and she backed into the corner of her cell.

"What did it feel like to see them die? Helplessness? Maybe despair? Anger?"

Her chest grew heavy. Her fists tightened on her side, wanting to punch him in the face. But her body refused to move. The memories of seeing Fi'ka die before her . . . . the ship falling into a ball of fire . . . everything was hitting her at once. As much as she tried to deny, it didn't change that he was right. Her heart dropped in her chest.

"You know I'm right?" She looked to the floor and heard him chuckle. "That's what I thought."

Mor'dath pulled away, smiling. "So I ask again, where did the others go?"

A'stea dipped her head up once more. "I don't know c'jit."

"Don't lie. We have a reliable source that says otherwise."

A'stea growled. "Who is your spy? Bu'at?"

She expected a nod or a yes from him. Instead, Mor'dath threw his head and began to laugh. A'stea couldn't understand why he was reacting like this. What is so amusing?

After a minute, he stopped. "You think it's Bu'at? He's the last person we would choose as our spy. He hates the masters and me with a passion. Always preaching about honor and freedom."

Bu'at isn't the traitor? Then who is it?

"But he's a strange one. All he wanted was to protect you in exchange for information. He's very good at being convinced."

A'stea squinted her eyes. "Protect me? What kind of excuse is that?"

"Well . . . why don't you ask him then?"

The door to the prison opens and out comes another figure, walking towards Mor'dath's side. At first, A'stea couldn't see them clearly until his face appeared. The realization hit her like a hammer and she gasped, eyes widened as she finally saw who it was.

Her ally and former lover . . . Nu'kha.

Hi everyone!

OH BOY! THE TRAITOR HAS FINALLY BEEN REVEALED!

But this is bad news for both Kaail and A'stea. I feel bad for him since he got tortured and cut like that. The pain behind that . . . I cannot imagine. They are both captured with a small hope that the others have escaped. But the big question is why Nu'kha has done this.

What was it all for? Did he have some sort of deal? Was it personal? Or is the reason more complicated than we think?

So many questions to answer . . .

Find out when Chapter 67 comes Monday (unless changes are made and I'll post on Instagram)!

Thank you for the comments (Shalovem, Shaymin_99, and IanAlphaAxel) and kudos from everyone! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

And thank you for your support. Especially with my bad spelling and grammar lol. :)

Happy Hunting! :))))


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 67

A'stea kept her eyes on Nu'kha as he stepped next to Mor'dath who was having such a delight seeing this interaction. Shock overwhelmed her for a moment until she observed him. He had no chains or any restraint on him. They weren't holding him prisoner like she or Kaail was. She connected the dots slowly along with her rising anger following.

"Nu'kha . . ? What is this?"

Her lips quivered to restrain herself, waiting for a response. Nu'kha opened his mouth but then shut upon making eye contact. He lowered his head to look away. That was confirmation. I can't believe this!

She charged at the bars, slamming her fists and screaming between them. "You traitor! It was you all along! You pauking traitor!"

Nu'kha kept his head down. "I . . . had no choice."

"You had a pauking choice! You sided with the masters of all beings! Why did you do it!?" She seethed, tightening her lips in a straight line. Her voice lowered in volume but the emotion was still strong.

"Why did you do it?"

Nu'kha sighed, looking cautiously as if her eyes were lasers that would melt him. "I didn't trust Kaail. I tried to warn you but you were so infatuated with him. You wouldn't have listened to my warnings even if I shouted in your ears."

"So that gave you permission to backstab your friends and even myself?"

Nu'kha grunted sourly, coming closer to the bars. "I was trying to protect you. They promised that if I told them everything, they would spare the others and you. That's why I wanted to keep you at the technology building when everything went down. I didn't imagine they would kill."

Everything he was saying made no sense to her like he was in some alternative universe. The masters keep a promise and spare us? The thought alone was out of the question. But what he said in the last part took her by surprise. He knew about the trap . . .

A'stea turned away and turned her back to him. Everything inside her was swirling in a storm like a typhoon. Her emotions and reasons fighting for dominance.

"All I wanted was to protect you. I cared too much to let them hurt you. We weren't strong enough so I made sure to secure your safety. The masters are too powerful and we knew that from the beginning. Kaail was the last straw and I had no choice."

Nu'kha grabs the bars and leans in. "I love you and always wanted to protect you. You have to believe me."

She could hear his purrs but the effect it intended for was nonexistent. Her body felt too cold and numb. None of this made sense to her, not even for a sane person. For once, she agreed with Mor'dath as he grunted in annoyance. Love is blind they say . . . This is absolute proof of that statement.

A'stea didn't say anything until she closed her eyes and sighed. She shifted toward him, looking at him with a stoic expression. Despite the lack of response, she could tell that Nu'kha took it as a good response. He purred again and a spark was seen in his eyes.

"You believe me, don't you?"

A'stea let the air hang until she gave a small smile. Casually, she walked over to him, paused shaken, and then raked her hand on his. At first, he tensed but relaxed. She got him just where she wanted him. With a quick twist, she broke two of his fingers and then grabbed for his dreadlocks that were close to her reach, yanking them so hard that she pulled a few out of his skull. He growled instinctually and tried to claw at her but the bars protected her. Still, she didn't move and lunged again.

"Go to pauking Hell! You're nothing more than a traitor and a bloody fool! Fi'ka! S'aha! And everyone else is dead because of you! I rue the day when I fell in love with you!"

A'stea spat as she watched his face turn to horror. All the times they had been together, she couldn't imagine it would end like this. But maybe . . . she did but refused to accept the truth. She spat again in his face, much to Mor'dath's amusement. It didn't matter as Nu'kha held his fingers to try and snap them back in place.

For a moment, he sighed. "I'm trying to save you. All you need to do is tell the masters where the others went. They might spare you after everything. Please."

"Go pauk yourself." She watched him flinch.

"Alright, now. Stop this love quarrel between you. She's not going to squeal. We knew this was a failed attempt."

"Please, Mor'dath."

A'stea watched as Nu'kha began to beg. A dishonorable state that left a bad taste in her mouth. After everything . . .

"Give me some time. I may be able to convince her to understand my reason. It will be easier for all of us."

"No. There's a much easier way than this."

All of a sudden, Mor'dath swung his arm and plunged something in Nu'kha's neck. He groaned and thrashed away but it was too late. A'stea saw him pull out a syringe with a small drop of black liquid. At first, she didn't know what it was but it wouldn't be long before she would realize.

Nu'kha growled but as he reached Mor'dath, he began to gag. He reached for his neck as if something was choking him, gasping. Soon, he fell to his knees and started to vomit blood. A'stea stood back in shock. What is that!?

"As much that the masters held some value in you, they've decided you'd outlived your usefulness. And no one wants to let a snitch free."

Mor'dath stood over Nu'kha in delight as his skin turned black with veins and even his blood began to turn dark. A'stea covered her mouth and watched Nu'kha seizing for a few minutes. Much to her surprise, he was still conscious . . . but not for long.

"A'stea . . ." He crawled towards her, inching closer. She didn't move as he slipped one hand between the bars. She stepped back, out of his reach but remained still. He gurgled again and it was like his mouth was a fountain of black sewage. It almost made her feel she had some in her stomach too.

"A'stea . . . Please . . . forgive me."

She didn't know what was going through his mind. Even after being poisoned, he still yearns to ask for her forgiveness. It was the last thing she would expect in his final moments. A part of her wanted to help but she had another that was much powerful. She inches closer until she kneels in front of him. Reaching for his hand, she saw Nu'kha smile just a bit. She gave a nervous smile before touching his hand. It felt cold already and yet hot at the same time. She brought his hand up slowly until she paused. Nu'kha gurgled again but in confusion. Her smile turns sour and before he could register, she twists his wrist and snaps it in two easily. She threw his limp arm hard on the bars, making a resounding vibration. Nu'kha barely grunted in pain before dropping to the floor. The look of shock in his eyes was enough.

"Pauk you . . ." She spoke with animosity. No matter what he did, she would never forgive him.

Nu'kha reached with his other arm. "A'st—"

"I had enough of this."

Mor'dath brings a knife and slashes into the back of Nu'kha's neck, decapitating him. He sneered down at Nu'kha's corpse and stomped his foot on the back. "He's such an idiot." He looks at A'stea. "What do males see in you anyway?"

A'stea growled.

"Now that's settled, you still aren't going to tell us where the others are?"

"Why? Are your masters frightened that they might fight back?"

Mor'dath chuckled. "Absolutely not. The Rebellion is already finished and Master Thu'at will make sure everyone knows. But you should have taken the offer."

It was then that Mor'dath stepped over Nu'kha's corpse and unlocked the door, coming inside. A'stea began to panic inside but she stood her ground. Freaking out won't help anything. It didn't matter when Mor'dath grabs her by the hair.

"What are you doing!?" She screams, clawing desperately as he dragged her out of the prison and took her down the hall. Her scalp began to burn. "Where are you taking me!?"

She regretted asking when Mor'dath looked back and all she could see was a smirk so evil that the hairs on her arms stand.

"You will see."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

His body freezes when he felt a load of cold water splash on his back. He gasped as his lungs expanded, giving him no choice but to wake up from the darkness he wished he could stay there. The pain in his groin was still there and now burning. He didn't remember what they did afterward but can tell they stitched him up.

"Get up." He barely held a growl when Master Thu'at pulled his head up from the ground. "You're not dying just yet."

He lets go and Kaail almost broke his chin. He got some awareness back that he was lying on the ground of the prison. His body was aching and he could see bruises. He didn't remember those before so he assumed he was inflicted while he was out.

Master Thu'at walks around him. "Had a good nap?"

Kaail growled. "Not . . . good enough."

"I see. Since you're awake now, I would like to know something."

He leans above Kaail on his knees. His tusks twitched and Kaail just wanted to kill him so badly like never before. "Where did the others escape to?"

Kaail turned away, hiding his face to the ground. There was no way he would ever tell him . . . not after this. He had to stay strong for A'stea. If she was here, she would never relent. As an act of defiance, he tried to snap his mandibles at his former master. It was a weak attempt regardless but at least he made him jump.

"Still have some fight in you."

"I'll . . . kill you."

Master Thu'at hummed. "I'd never seen you so determined to survive. Where was this willpower when you fought in the arena? You would have been glorious on the battlefield. We could have been great together. Instead, you chose to let it out for an ooman."

"Where . . . is she?"

It ticked his former master off. "Still asking for her?"

"I swear . . . if you touch her—"

A kick hit him on the side and he heard a few ribs crack. Kaail hissed each time he took a breath and now it hurts to even take a shallow one.

"You have much more to worry about. But since you demand her and don't want to give me the information I seek, then it shall be granted."

With that, Master Thu'at snapped his fingers. The door on the other side slams open and Kaail could smell alone that it was Mor'dath. He would have bothered with looking up until he heard screams that only belonged to one person. Kaail lifts his head fast, ignoring the pain as he saw A'stea being dragged in.

"Pauk you! Let me go!" He watched her desperate attempts to get out.

"Here she is. A feisty one at that."

Master Thu'at puffed. "Hang her from the chain."

On command, Mor'dath took her to a hanging chain that was part of a set used for keeping others bound. Kaail watched weakly as A'stea's wrists were bound in a chain and then hooked on the other, enough that she barely stood on her tiptoes. Still, she tried to kick any who got near her.

"Good. Both of you are here now."

A'stea stopped when she heard that and then her eyes frantically looked around. He knew she was trying to find him but Master Thu'at's body blocked their view of each other.

"A'stea . . ."

His voice managed to reach her and that's when Mor'dath and Master Thu'at move aside, allowing her to see him. Her eyes widened in horror. "Kaail . . ."

This is bad. He could only think that as he stared into her terrified hazel eyes. If they had both of them in the same room, this wasn't going to end well.

Master Thu'at smiled. "Shall we begin?"

Hi everyone!

This . . . isn't going to be good.

At least Nu'kha is dead (sad to say but he did deserve it) but the worst things are yet to come. It's a huge possibility with the Amengi, particularly Master Thu'at, but can't spoil too much.

Will they survive? Or is something worse destined to come?

We will see once more . . . As a warning, the next chapters will be intense and I think I'm going to be reading lots of vocal reviews.

Find out when Chapter 68 comes tomorrow (unless changes are made and I'll post on Instagram)!

Thank you for the comments (Shalovem, Shaymin_99, and IanAlphaAxel) and kudos from everyone! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

And thank you for your support. :)

Happy Hunting! :))))


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 68

Kaail and A'stea stared at each other. Terror and concern were mirrored back to each other. She opens her mouth to say something but her eyes look down at him. She can see the fresh bruises covering his skin but she couldn't understand where the green blood was coming from. It was peeking out underneath his body, alarming her. It looked more than a few cuts that made such a mess. His muscles were thin and there were bags under his eyes. There was no doubt what they have done to him.

"What a reunion and yet I haven't heard a word from either one of you." Master Thu'at stepped between them. "How come?"

No one answered or rather they didn't know what to say for a few seconds. But after a minute of checking over Kaail's body again and remembering the roars before, she couldn't hold in her anger. "What have you done to him?"

Her eyes followed Master Thu'at as he moved about. "I gave him the punishment he deserved for discovering his master."

"You're more of a monster than anything." She hissed.

"Don't be so rude, my dear. We don't want anything to befall on your lover. Would we?"

The next thing anyone knew, Mor'dath walls over to Kaail and stomps his foot on his back. The resounding noise of breaking bones and his howl of pain was heard. It was dreadful in her ears. But it doesn't stop there as Mor'dath kicks him again in the temple. Kaail could only hear a ringing in his head and he was sure that his eyes were seeing double for a few seconds.

"Stop it! Don't hurt him!" She tried to wiggle her siesta out of her bounds but Master Thu'at grabs them and twists his claws into her skin for good measure. She gasps when he hit a nerve that sent a painful shock down her arms. In reaction, Kaail used every bit of his strength and threw Mor'dath's foot off before lunging at him. The chains kept him at a distance.

"You bastard!"

Master Thu'at huffed. "What is the deal between you?"

"As I said, my Lord. They are infatuated with each other." Mor'dath chuckled at the end.

"I know that much, idiot. You don't have to tell me." He hissed and Mor'dath lowered his head but not before giving a small growl. To vent his anger, he punches Kaail in the stomach and he doubles over. A'stea stood helpless as he got kicked and punched again and again

"How does it feel to be beaten by someone who thinks they are better than yourself!?"

Kaail growled and hissed between each blow. His muscles weren't able to take the strain and soon he fell to his knees. The pain was trying to drag him back to the abyss.

"Stop it!" A'stea cried out but her words fell on deaf ears for a moment.

"That's enough, Mor'dath. I don't want him dead just yet."

The beating stopped and Kaail could take a deep breath but it hurt. If he didn't have A'stea here, he would gladly fall back into unconsciousness. But his eyes sought hers and could see the desperation in them . . . like she wanted to say something to stop this. Her lips quivered. Don't, A'stea. Don't give in to them.

"Does that give you some persuasion to tell us what we want?" Master Thu'at inched his face closer to hers. "Since both of you refused to say anything about your friends' whereabouts, I thought a little more of a push is needed. So are you going to tell me?"

A'stea seethed for a moment before gathering all the saliva in her mouth and spitting it in his eyes. He hissed as he wiped it off. "That's my answer, you son of a bitch!"

Without hesitation, Master Thu'at grabs her throat and squeezes it hard. She couldn't gasp or make a sound as he choked her. Her vision fades in and out. Her bound arms tried instinctually to break away. Kaail roared when he heard her struggle. Despite the punches he got from Mor'dath, he didn't back down. But just as it happened, it stopped. Master Thu'at lets go and she gasped for breath, coughing a little bit.

"You are so stubborn . . . both of you. Why do you fight for such a small thing? And for each other?"

He walks around A'stea until he was behind and glides his fingers on her hip. She shivers when he touches her exposed skin. "What worth does she have?"

Kaail growled and tugged on the chains as Mor'dath and his former master watched, keeping his eyes on A'stea's worried face. But then, Master Thu'at suddenly froze, only his eyes wandered between him and A'stea. To his shock, he watched as his former master opened his mouth as if he discovered something.

"You . . . mates with her. Didn't you?"

Kaail and A'stea pulled their heads back, stunned. It was an intense moment of silence before a master Thu'at laughed hysterically. "I can't believe it! You! Mating with this ooman!? It's almost unbelievable!"

Mor'dath laughed with him and it was like hearing cackling hyenas. A'stea and Kaail were confused but also scared, wondering if they had gone off their hinges as they expected. But that made them more dangerous.

After a minute, Master Thu'at stopped to catch his breath. "I know you had some connection but I didn't think you went that far. Kaail . . . you beat me to the punch."

Kaail growled with a glare, refusing to say anything. Master Thu'at grabbed A'stea's chin to force her to look at him. "After all this time of not letting any male touch you, you allow this beast to have you?

Silence filled the air until Master Thu'at grinned evilly. For once, Kaail froze in fear. His eyes widened and it wasn't lost on A'stea as she felt his fingers reaching to her shoulders where the straps to her shirt were. A claw ran underneath each one.

"So tell me, Kaail. What does she taste like?" He yanks her hair and pulls her head to the side, letting his tongue glide across her neck. She closes her eyes tightly, holding herself together. "I'm sure she must taste so sweet."

In a split second, A'stea gasps as the straps to her shirt are ripped away and she could do nothing to cover her exposed breasts. Master Thu'at grabbed them relentlessly and lowered his head to bite into one. He hummed in joy.

"Hmm . . . Tasty."

As he continued the treatment, Kaail roared and thrashed like a wild animal. He yanked on the chains as hard as he could, making his wrists bleed from the chains. He couldn't let this happen to her. You pauking monster!

"Oh no, you don't."

He was slammed into the ground once more from Mor'dath's kick to his back. He was sure that his back was out of commission since his body went numb after that. He grunted in pain, watching in disgust as A'stea whimpered when Master Thu'at let one hand glide down to her loincloth and the strap that held it together.

"So for the last time, will you tell me where the others are?"

They weren't sure if it was directed to Kaail or A'stea but the intent was the same. Ignoring the betrayal of her body as Master Thu'at touched her body, she gave a stern answer. Her anger directed her to push through.

"Go to Hell."

If they weren't in such a distressing situation, Kaail would have been proud of her. Even in this, she stood against him despite the threat of death that wasn't too far an option. But it was short-lived when Master Thu'at smiled against her neck.

"So be it." He looks toward Mor'dath. "Make sure Kaail watches."

"Yes, my Lord."

That's when things went too far. With a quick swipe, Master Thu'at rips the strap of her loincloth and throws the piece of clothing aside. A'stea realized what was happening and started to scream in defiance when she heard another piece of clothing being torn off. Fighting against her restraints, her heart pounded in fear as she tried to kick behind her. But it was too late as Master Thu'at slammed his cock hard and fast. She closed her eyes in pain as her core was ripped apart with each thrust.

"No!"

Kaail roared, pulling on the chains once more. But then, Mor'dath kicks him on his stomach, keeping a knee in the middle of his back to pin him down. Before he could react, his head was pulled up by his dreadlocks. He hissed as Mor'dath holds his head up.

"Keep watching."

What else could he do? As much as he didn't want to witness this, he had no choice. Kaail felt his heart break as he watched A'stea being violated over and over again. He can tell she was trying to keep herself from moaning and whining. She had her eyes closed for some time until she was brave enough to open them. He held in a whine himself when he saw tears forming in the corner of her eyes. He wished he could comfort her . . . hold her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be alright. At that moment, he failed her.

A few minutes passed before Master Thu'at howled in the air, releasing himself inside her. A'stea closed her eyes and opened her mouth in a silent moan. He made short thrusts before pulling his cock out. Mor'dath lets go of Kaail's dreadlocks and his head hung low.

Master Thu'at chuckles in delight. "That was amazing." He fixes hai loincloth and takes one step behind her. "It's too bad you outlived your usefulness like Nu'kha."

Kaail's eyes widened as Master Thu'at pulled a knife to the side. He tried to roar to stop him but it happened in a flash. Time stood slow as he watched the blade plunge into A'stea, cutting into her lower back. She opened her mouth but nothing came out of her throat. The sound of breaking bones could be heard as Master Thu'at slashes through her spine, spilling her crimson blood onto the ground before he puts it against through her chest. The tip of the blade poked out of her and she looked down in shock and horror at the realization.

"NOO!"

Kaail cried out, helpless to stop any of this. Master Thu'at unhooks the chains on her wrist and she drops to the ground like dead weight. She was still breathing but it was weak and full of blood as she coughed.

She was dying.

"I had enough for one day. Let them have some alone time. She doesn't have much time left anyway." With that, he and Mor'dath left the prison without looking back, leaving Kaail and A'stea alone. He got to his feet with a struggle and reaches his body out as close as possible to her.

"A'stea." His voice trembling. "A'stea . . . Please . . . Get up."

Her body flinches when he calls for her. A'stea lifts her head, leaning on her chin. The corners of her mouth were overflowed with red blood. She coughs again, spraying the rest in front of her.

"A'stea, please." He reaches out for her. "Come to me."

"I . . . can't feel . . . my legs."

She wasn't lying. When Master Thu'at stabbed her first in the back, she lost feeling in her lower half. He had snapped her spinal cord and she was already too familiar with the consequences. Now, it was like she had a dead body attached to her. With her heart stabbed, her chest felt heavy and wet like it was filling up with liquid, making it hard to breathe. As much as she wanted to go to him, how could she?

"I know, A'stea but please!" He cries out. "For me."

Kaail waited patiently for what she was going to do next. Much to her relief, A'stea began to crawl towards him using her arms to drag herself and her dead lower half with her. But every time she tugs herself forward, she coughs blood. Her time was running out. Kaail worried she was going to die before she reached him but he prayed with all of his might that she would.

"That's it. Keep going. Don't stop."

A'stea grunts again, focusing on Kaail as much as she could. When she was only inches away, he reached for her as she did the same, pulling on the chains. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they grabbed on each other. Kaail pulls her the rest of the way, placing her on his lap. Her body goes limp against him.

Kaail lowers his head and presses his head on hers. He felt her fingers cold against his already along with the wetness of her blood that had seeped over her front. He touched her leg but it was lifeless. She didn't even react to his touch. He knew she was dying and panic was starting to seep into him.

"I'm sorry, A'stea. I'm so sorry."

He watched as A'stea coughed with blood welling in her mouth. "Kaail . . . It's alright . . . It's not . . . your fault."

"No. I should have protected you. I . . ."

He froze as her hand cups his chin, rubbing softly. For a brief second, she smiled. "I know . . . you would."

She coughs again and it goes all over his face. He holds her closer, closing his eyes tightly. There was nothing he could say or do that would make things better. She was going to die and he couldn't call for help. It was . . . hopeless.

"Kaail . . ." He didn't answer. "Kaail . . . Listen to me."

Much to his reluctance, he opened his eyes. Her hazel eyes were growing weaker by the minute. Still, she held a spark in them that was there. She coughed once more and her voice grew weaker.

"Promise me Kaail . . ." She swallowed. "You help the others . . . no matter what . . . to be free."

"A'stea. I . . ."

"Don't." She coughs harsher this time. Pools of blood coming out of her mouth in waves. Kaail tenses but wipes the remnants off her lips.

"I know . . . it seems hopeless . . . but they need someone strong to help them." She stares into his eyes.

"Help them . . . Guide them . . . Be patient with them."

She pauses. "Lead them . . ."

Kaail held his breath. Lead them . . .

"You can do it . . . I know you will." She gave one more smile. Her eyes closed softly in joy.

Kaail couldn't hold his emotions anymore. With the few moments they had, he lowered his face and softly kissed her. It was the only thing he could give to her . . . out of this whole mess they were in. Her lips were cold but he didn't care. He pulls away and presses his head on hers once more.

"I promise."

He saw her smile. Her eyes were still closed. "I . . . love you."

A'stea slumped against him and her breathing started to slow down. Kaail began to shake and his mandibles clicked together. His arms tightened like steel bars as he knew the inevitable was coming. He couldn't hold in his anger . . . his fear . . . and sadness anymore.

In an instant, he threw his head towards the sky and roared with all of his might. It lasted for a few moments until it turned into a mournful cry.

Hi everyone!

This chapter has been the most difficult chapter I ever had to write. This just shows the true extent of the cruelty the Amengi masters could go. They forced Kaail to watch A'stea get raped and stabbed . . . right in front of him. I couldn't imagine the pain he went through to see a loved one go through that. It was even harder since I'm very sensitive to the rape of women. Boy . . . this hurts me deep into my core.

But now, what will Kaail do? Will he keep her promise to save the Hish? It seems like an impossible dream but I hope that he and the others will figure it out.

As I believe, what goes around . . . comes around.

Find out when Chapter 69 comes tomorrow (unless changes are made and I'll post on Instagram)!

Thank you for the reviews (CosmicDreams, Shalovem, and IanAlphaAxel)! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

And thank you for your support. :)

Happy Hunting! :))))


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 69

"Are you sure they're inside?"

Bu'at growled. "That's the last news I heard of them. No one hadn't seen them in weeks so they have to be here. So shut up and keep quiet."

He and another male Hish slowly crouched around the prisons. If they didn't have their masks on, they would have much trouble finding their way. Although they didn't need it, they kept their cloaking devices on. There weren't many guards and they were lucky that they didn't need to kill anyone. It wasn't long before they reached the double door with chains crossing it, connected in the middle by a massive lock.

"Do you have the equipment?" Bu'at asked and the male pulled out a small metal pick. He grabs it and begins working on the lock. "Keep an eye out."

The male grunts and watches as Bu'at fiddle the pick in the lock. It took a minute until he heard a firm click and then another one. The lock pops off and the chains softly loosen. He pushes them away and then the door slightly. It creaks but softly enough that he'd hoped no one heard. "Alright. Let us go."

Bu'at and the male open the door until they got inside. It was completely dark for their sights and even the masks were having trouble detecting anything. But there was a definite smell, so foul that it twisted Bu'at's stomach. And it wasn't the first time either. He knew all too well that it reminded him of death.

"Where are they?"

Bu'at changed the settings and looked through heat vision. There was a mass of heat in the center, curled into a ball. Is it them? He motioned the male to stay close as he approached. When he finally got close enough that some light from the top shined through and he could see when he took off his mask, a horrid scene has befallen them.

In the center, he could see the albino skin of a Hish that belonged to Kaail no doubt. But he was hunched forward, holding something in his arms. When Bu'at took another step, a growl was heard. He raised his hands to show that he didn't have a weapon, calling out cautiously.

"Kaail. Is that you? It's me . . . Bu'at."

He waited until Kaail straightened his back and looked up to him. His red eyes were dull in color and there was dried red blood all over him. Bu'at was confused until he looked down at what Kaail was carrying and found the source of the smell. He felt like throwing up everything when he saw it, pressing a forearm over his mouth to prevent it.

There in his arms was a small corpse. It had small patches of tan skin and black hair that hadn't rotted away yet. But the rest was discolored in red, brown, and black patches. The stomach was bloated and the limbs were slowly shrinking into beef jerky sticks. It was stiff as a board. The smell of death has been there for days if not more. Bu'at inches closer, keeping his eyes on the corpse before looking to Kaail.

"Is that . . ?"

Kaail barely nodded. "Yes . . . It's A'stea."

He looked down at her body. Kaail hadn't let go of her throughout the long time they've been in here. He couldn't bear to let her go, hoping that this wasn't a dream. But from the terrified looks on Bu'at and the male he brought, it was real.

"What happened?"

Kaail growled. "Did you really need to ask?"

He watched Bu'at turn away. No, he doesn't need it. Kaail curled his back to look down at her body. He can still remember her beauty and warmth in her eyes. Now, there was nothing. "How did you get in here?"

"We snuck in. We heard rumors you were being kept here. And that the traitor was—"

"I don't need to hear that bastard's name. I already know."

His friend and the male lowered their heads in submission and a smart move on their part. Even chained, Kaail can easily get to them faster than they could flee. There was no doubt from either side.

"How are the others? What's the progress?"

Bu'at sighed. "Everyone managed to escape but we lost many resources. Some were threatening to defect if they hadn't heard you were still alive. We came to dispute that and get you both out of here. But it seems we're too late."

Kaail closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about recent events. If he could, he would erase every memory of it. "Is the plan still going then . . . now that you've confirmed I'm still alive?"

"Yes. After everything, no one is going to back down. We had enough of the master's tyranny. And I completed the shoulder cannon and replicated it in a short time." He kneels in front of them. "Let's get both of you out of here."

"No." He pulled away before Bu'at reached him. "I will stay here."

"But why?"

Kaail sighed. "If the plan is still going, the only difference is that I'll be the center of attention. All the high ranking masters will be there. And I'll make sure the plan goes through."

He unwraps his arms and hands A'stea's corpse. "I want you to take her somewhere safe until this is all over. I want to bury her properly."

"Of course."

Bu'at asks for the male to give him something to cover her. He pulls out a fur blanket and gives it so that he could wrap the body. Strapping it together with a few ropes he had, Bu'at picked up A'stea's body. "Are you sure you want this?"

Kaail felt no doubt in his decision. "I'm sure of it."

"Alright. You're the Leader now. Don't die on us just yet."

"I don't plan to."

He watched Bu'at give one last look, filled with sadness in his eyes. When he looked down at A'stea's corpse, he closed his eyes tightly. A silence fell over them. As much as he was in pain, Kaail was a reflection of it in Bu'at. It wasn't long before he and the male disappeared, closing the door behind. He has left in the darkness yet again with the only light I source from the top. He looked up to the stars, wondering if A'stea was watching him. He wasn't a believer in superstition but being locked away in isolation can change a person's opinion.

He lowered his head to the ground. Would you approve of this, A'stea? Would you?

He wished he could hear her voice once more . . . to know what she would do. Looking through his memories, she would never back down. Even with her dying wish, she wanted the Hish to be free. You would keep fighting.

Kaail clawed his hand across the ground. Rage sparked a fire in him . . . one that he promised would never be extinguished. His red eyes burned as he raises his hand, covered in dried red blood. Crimson . . . like the sun.

He tightened his fist and let his green blood flow. Opening it up, he watched the two different types of blood mix together. Kaail growled and looked back up to the sky, waiting for the day of retribution.

We will be free. I promise.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next day, Kaail walked heavily. His feet dragged some of the dirt as he and the guards walked towards the stadium. The chains banged on his joints in his weakened ankles and wrists, made worse when the guards whipped them.

"Keep moving."

He held in a growl at the nearest Amengi guard. A few pointed their handguns in a warning and Kaail backs off but not out of fear. He waited patiently for he knew what was coming to them. And it will for all of them.

They were a few meters away and he could hear the cheers and screams from the crowd in the stadium. Unlike before when they went through the side door, the guards guided him to the front door of the stadium. He figured that it's to show him off that they imprisoned the Great White Warrior and will make an example of him. Kaail spat in disgust when he heard that name. He didn't mind the name before but now . . . he realized how stupid it was.

Before they got to the gate, a small crowd of Amengi masters stood in waiting for him to come. Kaail knee right away why they were there and it wasn't long before it came to light. As soon as they caught him in their sights, they booed and hissed in anger. They began with verbal taunts but then he felt rocks being thrown at him. They hit him in the sorest spots and Kaail kept his head high. If he wasn't angry already, the pain would have been worse.

"Stupid Hish!"

"Traitor!"

"He and his kind should know their place!"

"Beast!"

Kaail kept his head held off, looking towards the gate as two guards began to open it. A line of them creates a path through the riot and Kaail kept cool as they moved through the noise. Through the chaos, he looked around himself and his eyes caught something. On top of the wall, he could barely see a line of invisible figures watching. He knew right away who it was. He watched as one of them waved an arm.

Bu'at . . .

He nodded his head softly so as not to grab any attention to himself. The plan was going underway but he needed to wait for the signal to come. For now, he had to stay strong and keep going through the rain of rocks and verbal abuse until he entered the stadium.

If he thought the riots outside was loud, this was amplified here. The crowd, mostly Amengi masters, screamed and shouted their anger and distaste for him. He saw a line of Hish servants on the side, tied and blindfolded with guards threatening their life with a gun at their heads. As soon as he was dealt with, they would most likely be next.

It won't happen.

Kaail looked ahead and saw Master Thu'at and his puppet, Mor'dath, waiting in the middle with grins. The pain he brought when he killed A'stea was still fresh in his mind, amplified when he saw them. So he's going to conduct it himself? Good enough for me. The guards whipped the chains again and he held a sharp gasp in his lungs. The crowd cheered instantly, happy to see any pain inflicted on him. The guards halted a few feet away, forcing Kaail to stop as well, much to his disdain. They pulled the chains to each side and hooked them to loops that were dug into the ground. They tightened them until his arms and legs were spread so he couldn't move. His eyes never left his former master, showing his anger clearly like water.

Master Thu'at smiled before he raised his hands and the crowd went quiet. The moment had come and Kaail waited for this. They think they have the upper hand. So much arrogance . . .

He lowered his face to hide the evil grin he had. You will get what's coming to you. It will happen . . . no matter what.

"My Lords. I have called everyone here for the greatest turning point in all of our history. The Rebellion of the Hish that has plagued our world will come to an end!"

The crowds echoed their cheers, egging Master Thu'at to continue and Mor'dath to roar. Kaail held in a spit or else he would prematurely start things up that would ruin the plan. He had to be patient . . . and cautious. He looked around to see if he could spot Bu'at or anyone else. So far, the crowd makes it harder to spot them. Maybe that's a good thing, idiot.

"Here before me is the Great White Warrior who has been poisoned by the ooman to join them. But I can say with great delight that the ooman is dead! And we can all rejoice!"

Another insult ran through his veins, fueling the fire in Kaail's heart. He started counting how many Amengi were cheering so he could remember to kill them all when he had the chance. It was a lot and his sights were set on one Amengi.

"And now . . ." Master Thu'at looked down to Kaail. A spark was seen in his yellow eyes as Kaail growled. "We will tie up loose ends and show the Hish that we're superior to them. They will know the true meaning of suffering."

He raised his hand to the side and a guard comes forth with a long sword. He grabs it with a firm grip and points it between Kaail's eyes. It was a while but Kaail heard every single word. "Send my best regards to the ooman when I finish you. I'll make sure you reunite with her."

The sword rises to the sky, bearing down on him with a spark on the blade. Kaail didn't look away, showing no fear. There was nothing he could feel anymore either than anger. They had stripped it all away when they took A'stea. But then, out of the corner of his eye, a reflection of a figure was seen running across the top with others. He knew they were close . . .

"Let the Rebellion end here!"

Master Thu'ar raised the sword higher. The crowd's cheer deafened everything else as he started to bring the sword down. Kaail didn't flinch as expected. He waited . . . and waited . . . and waited.

Until it came.

Before the sword hit its mark, Master Thu'at stopped. He saw him look down for a moment and that's when he noticed it. Kaail saw three red spots in a triangle formation appear on his former master's chest. The confusion was as clear as day on his face.

"What is this?" Master Thu'at tried to swat it off but there was nothing. They were nothing but light on him. "Get this off of me!"

The crowd slowly stopped their cheering to see what was going on. Mor'dath clicked in confusion as well. Soon, more of the symbols started to appear everywhere on Master Thu'at's body. He watched as his former master tried to get them off but it was useless . . . and too late it seemed.

For Kaail, it was the signal he'd been waiting for. The plan was about to commence.

Hi everyone!

This was another sad chapter to see. Even afterward, Kaail kept A'stea's body in his arms. This is clear denial and I've been through this one too many times in my life so I can understand.

But the plan is about to come and the famous light (you all know :)) is targeting the masters and Kaail is ready for bloodshed. For me, I think he's going to lose his mind with A'stea's death. Things are about to get bloody and personal.

Find out when Chapter 70 comes tomorrow (unless changes are made and I'll post on Instagram)!

And I've decided to delay Balance for this week as this story will be coming to an end so that will give me more flexibility to finish Balance. I hope you can be patient for the ending of a great story ;)

Thank you for the comments (CosmicDreams, Shaymin_99, Shalovem, and IanAlphaAxel) and kudos from everyone! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

And thank you for your support. :)

Happy Hunting! :))))


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 70

"What is that?"

"A symbol?"

"Where are they coming from?"

The red triangle dots kept moving around Master Thu'at's body as he tried to fight them off. Kaail thought he was a pauking fool and he relished in such a scene. The crowd grew silent. Mumbling of conversations took over the cheers that were once heard. Kaail stayed still but his eyes wandered around, noticing the figures all around. The trap was set and it was time to implement it.

"Do you fear death?"

Master Thu'at stopped, hissing. "What did you say?"

"I said . . . Do you fear death?"

He expected his former master to laugh hysterically. The mood of the word changed with him but they were mere followers. "Is this some sort of trick to make me afraid? It won't work. Your Rebellion is gone and so will you when I'm through with you."

"I don't think so."

Kaail watched Master Thu'at tilt his head and then smile arrogantly. He was so blinded to what these lights mean. But he will know soon enough.

"You should be afraid of death. Because this is the day you'll regret killing me earlier. And all the Hish that you deemed inferior. We will not be your puppets anymore!"

Kaail threw his head and roared with all the air in his lungs. At first, the crowds hushed. Master Thu'at and Mor'dath also glanced in confusion until the red dots suddenly scattered away from them. They flew around like fireflies in the night until each one landed on a guard that lined the top of the stadium for extra security. For a few seconds, it was silent. A pin dropping could be heard easily. Little did it change on a pin too. Kaail gave one final smirk at Master Thu'at. His former master's eyes widened in fear.

That's what I want.

"Now!"

Kaail roared and several blue blasts went off, flying across the sky until they hit the guards with massive explosions. The crowd screamed and ducked their heads as a rain of blood, sparks, and fire came down. Kaail remained calm and in some insane way . . . it was music to him. What remained of the guard's bodies hung from the edge like decorations for everyone to see. Their blood dropped on those unfortunate enough to sit underneath.

After a minute, silence returned and the crowd began to peek their heads. They frantically looked around to see who made the shots. The remaining guards zipped back and forth, trying to see the enemy who fired those shots. But they wouldn't see them. Kaail stood from his knees. The chains followed tightly but barely able to restrain the rage that was building. His eyes made contact with Master Thu'at, smiling. He watched his former master's expression turn to fear before the yellow eyes looked around. And for good reason.

Soon, several figures began to materialize within the crowd. To his enemies' surprise, they were Hish warriors with masks of silver and gauntlets of steel. On each of their shoulders was a metal curled plate that housed a small cannon that was sizzling smoke. There was no doubt now who made those shots. Upon realization of what was to come, the crowd of Amengi masters fled into a panic and ran as fast as they could from their seats.

But Kaail refused to let them live.

"Kill every single one of them! Let no one escape alive!"

Kaail's voice was strong and full of conviction. The Hish warriors responded to his command and began their slaughter of the masters. Screams of death and roars for blood echoed in the stadium. Many Amengi were cut down when they tried to run. Some of the warriors decapitated a few and let their heads roll down the steps while others had their limbs pulled apart. The Hish warriors showed no mercy as they killed any who got in their sights.

The Amengi guards tried to figure back, firing their guns at an alarming rate and taking down a few Hish. But the remaining warriors were one step ahead. More of them jumped from behind and killed them. The other masters tried to escape to the exit but more warriors blocked them. They screamed and tried to run in the other direction. The warriors split their skulls wide open like an egg. It was nothing but chaos and destruction.

Kaail watched the massacre unfold around him. Mor'dath and Master Thu'at stood watching in horror. "What the pauk do we do!?"

Master Thu'at took another look around and then towards Kaail. He snarled and his tusks reached out like claws. Kaail didn't back down and instead, growled back. In the years of being under his order, he knew when his former master was angry. He smiled at such a rare sight.

"You pauking beast! You'll pay for this!" He pointed the gun right at his head. But right as he was about to pull the trigger, a Hish warrior rammed him from the side. The gun goes off and a blast almost hits Mor'dath. Another Hish got him before he could get on his feet and grappled him to to the ground. While Mor'dath is busy and Master Thu'at trying to recover, Kaail turned to the Hish earlier and noticed who it was from the body and scent.

"Bu'at."

He chuffed in amusement. "Never thought I'd come to your rescue."

He broke the chains with a swift cut of his wrist blades, breaking the cuffs that were on his ankles and feet. Kaail was freed but his legs were slow to stand up. With some effort from Bu'at, he got to his feet but a little wobbly. "You timed it right. Where are the others?"

"Some of the Amengi outside started to flee towards ships and buildings but were taking care of it. You need to get to safety."

"No." Kaail pushed Bu'at away. "I'm not finished here."

"But—"

Kaail growled. "Don't test me." He let his anger through his sights and Bu'at lowered his masked face. "I made a promise to end this myself. I'm doing this for her and the Hish. So either get out of my way or I'll kill you myself."

He waited until Bu'at nodded, which wasn't long since they had enemies surrounding them. "As you wish, my Lord."

Bu'at pulls something from his back and hands it to Kaail. "You'll need this."

Kaail held in a soft gasp as he saw it was the sickle weapon that he thought was lost. But it was right there . . . the very object that A'stea made for him and the only one he had left. The silver band in his dreadlocks was taken and never seen again. Another insult to her and himself. With a deep sigh, he grabbed the sickle and tightened his fingers on the shaft. A'stea . . .

"Thank you."

Bu'at nodded and turned to Master Thu'at who had gotten to his feet with a hiss. Mor'dath follows suit when he slit the male's throat with his claws. He stood next to Master Thu'at as he gave an order. "Kill them both!"

"As you wish." Mor'dath cake charging with his bulky frame like a bull. He roared, spreading his mandibles with rage in his eyes. Kaail's matched his equally.

"Let's end this. Together."

Both nodded to each other. He could have sworn Bu'at was smirking under his mask. "You got it."

With that, both males charged to meet Mor'dath in the middle. Bu'at was the first, dodging a left hook and gave a counterattack with his wrist blades, leaving a deep gash on his forearm. Despite being weak, Kaail crouched low and punched Mor'dath in the gut. It stunned him enough that Bu'at pinned Mor'dath in a headlock. Despite the size difference, Bu'at was more experienced so no matter what he did, Mor'dath was trapped.

"You bastard! You betray us all!" Mor'dath roared with disdain.

Kaail grunted. "You got what's coming to you."

He raised the sickle above his head when he caught sight of Master Thu'at leaving. Realizing that his great 'puppet' was pinned and about to die, he ran towards the side door. Being the head of everything, his former master knew the secret exits and tunnels. He could escape easily if he wanted to. Kaail wasn't going to let that happen.

"Bu'at. Take care of this traitor. I'm going to finish this once and for all."

"With pleasure."

He moved around the both of them and headed straight for Master Thu'at. He heard Mor'dath thrash like a wild animal, reaching with a clawed hand. "Come back here, coward! We're going to settle this ourselves. Using a follower to do your dirty work is just so—"

"Just shut up."

Bu'at plunges his blades right into his mouth and slices towards the side. The corner of Mor'dath's mouth hung by a piece of a tendon before dropping to the ground. Bu'at pushes the body out of the way and throws his head in a victory roar.

Kaail intended to let Mor'dath die by his friend's hand, despite his urge to kill him. They had a rivalry since the moment both of them were born. To deny him of the right to fight himself was the last insult to any Hish warrior . . . letting him die in the hands of an 'inferior' opponent as Mor'dath would call it. Now, he was nothing but a corpse to let rot on the ground.

For now, Kaail stomped towards Master Thu'at, even though he was going further away. But right as he was about to reach for the door, two Hish warriors blocked his path like statues. Master Thu'at gasped and ran to the side but another two Hish came along. He tries the other side but it wasn't long before he was surrounded. Kaail can see his face full of panic. Feel the terror. This is how you'll die.

"Kaail . . ." His former master, realizing he was trapped, hissed and snarled. "You dare go against me!?"

He didn't know what the reason behind the sudden decision to lunge at him but it didn't matter regardless. A warrior threw a knife into his leg, forcing Master Thu'at to fall hard on his face. Kaail can see the anticipation of the other males itching to have a go at him but this was his prey. With a loud growl, the others backed off. He looked to Bu'at to keep the others at bay. He complied and waved the males to back away a little. When the circle was big enough, Kaail stepped forward slowly. He watched as Master Thu'at tried to pull the knife out but it wouldn't budge.

"You think you're better than us? You're all nothing but monsters."

"Takes one to know one."

Kaail raised the sickle, pointing it between his master's eyes. "You took everything from us since the time of our ancestors. You took our freedom, which was not yours to take."

His mandibles and inner mouth trembled. Emotions he tried to bury began to resurface. "You took her away from me. All she wanted was for us to be free, even though she wasn't one of us. She was better than all of us. She should be the one here . . . not the other way around."

He closed his eyes, imagining she was standing in front of him. Her smile and her hazel eyes drew him in. As much as it seemed real, he knew it was nothing but his mind playing tricks. She was gone . . . and there was nothing more he could do but one last thing.

He opened his eyes. "I made a promise and I tend to keep it . . . starting with you."

Kaail inches closer to Master Thu'at as panic begins to set in. His former master raises his claws in a plea. "You really think killing me will make everything right? Will bring the ooman female back?"

Kaail stops his approach. His chest heaving now in anger at the mention of A'stea but he had a better idea.

"I won't kill you."

The surrounding males gasped in shock. They didn't expect him to say something like that.

"Are you crazy?" Bu'at pulled Kaail's shoulder back. "He's the one who brought everything horrible to us. What about A'stea? He killed her."

Without warning, Kaail swipes his hand behind. It was a mere swat but Bu'at felt the intent behind it. It was a warning and the glare in his eyes would be enough to physically show it. Something a true Leaser would do. Right, A'stea?

"I know what I'm doing."

Kaail made his voice stern and strong. Even the other males recognized it with their heads low in submission. Bu'at had no choice but to relent and did the same. With that dealt with, he turned to Master Thu'at and lowered the sickle.

"I won't kill you today. But I'll let you go so that once day I will. I will hunt you across the entire universe and make your life a living Hell. And when I do, I'll carve out your bones from your flesh and show my triumph as I display them. The same goes for anyone else in the universe who thinks we are inferior. We will become the greatest hunters that the likes of which have never seen . . . so that no one can tame us ever again!"

His voice grew louder at the end, filled with anger and despair mixed. This was his vow that he'll make for himself and his entire species and he wanted to make sure his former master knew his determination. The angry look he got was enough for him.

"So enjoy the remainder of your life as you run like a coward . . . however long it is."

He turned his back and started to walk away.

"You think you can just walk off as you own me!? You're nothing!"

He heard Master Thu'at run towards him. He figures this would happen as he heard the unseating of a blade. A knife, perhaps? It didn't matter to Kaail. As soon as he felt the gust of air hit his dreadlocks, he ducked and missed the blade of the knife by inches. Master Thu'at gave a last screech of defiance before Kaail thrust the sickle into his skull, stabbing into his yellow eyes. He felt the tip twist and pull under the hard exoskeleton, hoping it was scrambling his brain as well.

Master Thu'at gurgled and gasped as Kaail snapped his tusk and used it to pull his face closer. "Seems like time is up."

With a hard pull, the sickle rips his skull nearly in two and a bonus of a few chunks of brain bits decorates the floor. He watched as Master Thu'at fell to the ground. Hai body twitching for a few seconds before it stops moving. It would be the very last time he's ever moved.

It was over.

"It is done." Kaail glanced at the sickle, painfully turning away as he held it on his side.

The triumph in his chest was marred with pain and sorrow. Although he'd free his people, it was bittersweet when remembering A'stea. With both emotions, he threw his head and roared. The others joined as well. Soon, the stadium filled with cheers of victory and clashing of metal. The corpses of many Amengi masters and a few Hish were proof of it.

The rule of the Amengi was over.

Hi everyone!

It has been done!

Kaail has finally freed the Hish from enslavement but there is still much work to be done. But at least . . . through blood, tears, and sweat . . . that they can now forge their own destinies. For Kaail, this is only the beginning. His former master is dead (thank goodness) but the pain is still there.

But at this moment . . . is when the forgery of a new kind of hunters will begin. The ending of this great story is coming as there will be two chapters left. I hope you enjoyed the ending as much as I have. Get ready!

Find out when Chapter 71 comes tomorrow (unless changes are made and I'll post on Instagram)!

Thank you for the comments (Shlalovem, Shaymin_99, CosmincDreams and IanAlphaAxel) and kudos from everyone! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

And thank you for your support. :)

Happy Hunting! :))))


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 71

The next few days were long and harsh, full of dirty work that needed to be done. After the massacre at the stadium, the rest of their hunting party tracked down the majority of Amengi that had escaped. Some tried to flee to other planets but their ships were destroyed along with themselves. Others still managed to escape but it wouldn't be long before they were found. After a bloody massacre and fierce battle, the Amengi masters were dispatched and the rest fell like dominoes.

What should be a great victory for the Hish, the same couldn't be said for Kaail. They have gotten their freedom but at high costs. And deep in his consciousness, there was much work to be done.

Kaail stood underneath the white tree as its leaves waves with the wind seeping from the top. The light of the day made the secret cave elegant and beautiful. But that once luster of purity dulled in his eyes, serving to remind him of what he'd lost. He stood over a stone tomb that was built in a short time. He made sure the forgers detailed it with simple and yet beautiful designs . . . worthy of a king. Kaail sighed and placed his hand on the tomb, letting his claws follow the detail on it.

"It's done, A'stea. We just have to finish loose ends." He whispered.

While the others worked on training on the ships and weapons, Kaail had his project. He manufactured a tunnel deep into the secret cave A'stea brought him to that first night together, forming a tunnel from a waterfall not too far away. It was nice since the water formed around the path, hiding it from plain sight within the tunnel. A perfect place to give A'stea her final resting place . . . where the happy memories they spent together still resides.

He closed his eyes and imagine her being right next to him. Her scent . . . her flowing hair . . . her hazel eyes . . . and the most beautiful thing of all . . . her heart.

But his eyes opened at the sound of heavy footsteps. Kaail sighed and pulled his head from the tomb. "Everything's set?"

He waited as Bu'at grumbled. "It is. The ships are ready and those who are staying behind will clean things up."

"Good."

Silence came like the cold wind of winter. Kaail didn't move as his friend came to his side, looking at the tomb where A'stea laid inside. "I'm sorry. If only we acted sooner, then maybe she would be here to enjoy our newfound freedom."

Kaail grumbled. "It is what it is. Right now, she would want us to focus on the future. We need to secure our freedom before the remaining Amengi masters regroup. Then we can think about what happened."

Bu'at nodded. "I understand. But she will live on in our memories and stories we tell of this day. I'm sure of it."

"No, it won't."

"Pardon?"

He turned around to face Bu'at. His chest rose to display his strength but he was calm. "I don't want anyone to know of A'stea." He places his hand behind the tomb. "I want no one to disturb her so she can be at peace. Only a few will know of her."

Kaail slips his hand away. "We may be free but we have to secure it. But such work can take more than one lifetime and I'll be the end of my lineage."

When he and A'stea were captured, the masters made sure to purge any 'tainted blood' including the pups he sired. Nothing that carried his blood was dead and he couldn't produce anymore. This was the end for him but he didn't feel regret. He was looking forward to it. He sighed and stepped closer to Bu'at as he gave a worried expression.

"You know just as well. Our kind is young and we'll have to govern ourselves. I don't want any to end up drunk with power like Mor'dath or the masters. . . especially with this new technology in our hands. We can't end up like the Amengi or else all of this will be in vain. We must uphold honor . . . the way she would have wanted."

Kaail closed his eyes. It was the last thing he wanted to happen. Over the last few days, he had time to ponder many things, including how they managed to win. The technology, he realized, is far too powerful for any race to have and many will seek it. Destroying it would be the easiest but as long as the Amengi were still alive, they could create more. They needed to stay strong for as long as they can.

"So I've decided that we need to protect this technology and make sure no one else abuses it, including ourselves. And we need a code that we must follow."

"A code?" Bu'at asked.

He nodded. "A set of laws that all Hish must follow."

He thought for a moment, hearing A'stea's voice. Honor . . .

"Honor," Kaail spoke without thinking. "A Code of Honor."

Bu'at tilted his head. A clear sign of confusion in his eyes. "Honor? What does this 'code' consist of?"

"Everything that we won't repeat as the Amengi have. I'll give more details on that later but it will consist of laws that we all must obey, including myself."

"It sounds . . . interesting but I doubt any of the Hish will follow such a code. What makes you think anyone will?"

Kaail raises his red eyes enough that they showed nothing but anger and determination. "If they don't, they will be considered the enemy, hunted down, and be killed by one of our own."

He came closer to Bu'at's frozen body. His friend barely could breathe as Kaail looked down at him. The tension was so high that a knife expulsion cut through it. "If they don't, I'll make sure of it."

With that, he pulls away and turns his back, hearing Bu'at catch a breath of relief. Kaail stayed still and closed his eyes in concentration. He couldn't afford to lose his nerve. With more deep breaths, the burning rage inside subsided for now.

"But I can't do it alone. I trust you above all others to execute what I'm about to demand of you."

Bu'at nodded. His confidence returned. "Of course. What can I do?"

Kaail turned around. "I want you to make a vow that you'll protect the secrets of our technology. You and your descendants will watch over our kind and make sure no one else abuses such a power. When I'm gone, I want to be buried with A'stea. Only you and your family will know of this secret. Until the time comes when we are needed again."

He stares into Bu'at's golden eyes. "Can you do that?"

At first, nothing was said between until Bu'at walks closer until he was standing in front of him. In a surprising gesture, he kneels to the ground, crosses his arm over his chest, and bows. "I vow that I'll keep to your request. Anything to help."

He paused. "My Leader."

Kaail softened and nods in approval. He motions Bu'at to stand. "Then we got work to do. Is my armor ready?"

"It is. But I don't know how you can stomach wearing such a thing. Especially given what you had to do to make it."

Kaail grunted. "I made a promise and I intend to keep it. We're no longer the Hish anymore. This is a new beginning for us all."

He turned around. "Go on ahead. I'll be right behind."

"Of course, my Leader."

With that, Bu'at made his way out of that place. Kaail waiter until he was out of view before stepping back to the tomb. He kneels in front of it and places his cheek on the top, closing his eyes. "I will join you soon, my love. And then we can be together . . . forever."

Kaail gives one last kiss before leaving the cavern, never looking back as he walked through the tunnel. He had a promise to fulfill and he will do so until the end of his life. And then . . . he can find true peace.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A group of refugees ran out of their wrecked ship, running for their lives. They barely managed to land on the planet with their lives but they were being hunted. Their only choice was to seek their closest ally, which happens to be once their greatest enemies. They ran towards the temple that stood high and strong like their home once. They didn't bother to knock properly and banged in panic, screaming for an answer.

"Please open! We beg of you! Open the door!"

There was no answer at first. The group pounded the door like frantic animals that were cornered, driven by their instinct to survive. "Let is in! Please! They're going to kill us!"

Finally, their persistence pays off. The door slowly creaks open to reveal two large, white humanoids in space suits. Their darkened eyes staring down at the group of refugees that bowed their heads. The white creatures tilted their heads in confusion and somewhat in surprise.

"Amengi? What is a group of you doing at our doorstep?" One of the white males spoke.

"You have to help us!" One of the Amengi stood up and reached for him, clinging on desperately. "We need safety! They're coming to kill us!"

"This is ridiculous." The other white humanoid shook his head. "The Engineers and the Amengi have been long enemies. So why would a bunch of arrogant creatures beg for our help?"

"You don't understand! They've slaughtered our brethren, taken their bodies as trophies, and now are coming to kill us next! If you don't, they'll come for you next!"

The Engineers couldn't believe what they were hearing. The Amengi are a proud and arrogant race that never took help from anyone, especially from an Engineer. But here groups of them were begging for safety and shelter from their sworn enemies. It was almost laughable in the Engineer's eyes.

"Why should we? What are you running from that got you bunch all scared?"

"We don't have time to explain! Let us in before they—"

A large sound caught everyone's attention. The Engineers watched as the Amengi turned around quickly to see that something landed a few meters away. The mood of the refugees suddenly shifts into panic and desperation. The Engineers barely took a step back when the Amengi clawed at them, dropping on their knees like shivering animals.

"They're here! They're coming!"

The Engineers were confused, wondering what made their greatest enemies no more than cowards. It wasn't long before they got their answers. Pushing through the bushes, invisible figures emerged. The Engineers crouched into a fighting stance while the refugees cowered even more, whimpering.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

The Engineers watched as the figures materialized with one being at the very front with another standing next to him. But they least expected to see such a creature. It was massive in size with white skin but it was wearing something. Its chest was lined with a rib cage while its thighs were covered with hard plates. A weird mask covered its face and the belt it wore carried various weapons . . . one being like a sickle. The others behind has more metallic armor to them with a few bones decorated on their necks and bands in their dreadlocks. From their observation, the Engineers could see it was a bunch of males that looked oddly familiar. They look like . . .

"It's them! It's the Hish!"

The two Engineers froze, stunned by the words the Amengi refugees spoke of. "Are you saying they are Hish? Your slaves?"

The refugees didn't answer this time, covering their faces as if they feared that looming would be a death sentence. The Engineers growled and stepped forward in between the group and the Hish. "What is your business here?"

The leading male growled. "We've come to hunt. The Amengi before you are our prey and we've come to collect our trophies. Let us pass."

"You're only Hish, merely slaves. Why should we?"

"Because you'll end up like their friends . . . like my previous master."

The white male tapped his mask, moving it around to give them a better view. At first, the Engineers were confused until they took a good look. The mask and the exoskeleton were similar to an Amengi. The yellow eyes stared at them with clear intent.

"You . . . killed your master and took his bones as armor?"

The male nodded. "He was called Master Thu'at but not anymore. You will end up the same if you don't let us have our way."

The other Hish growled, extended their wrist blades, and pointed them to the Engineers and the Amengi. It was a declaration of war and they didn't take kindly to the threat.

"Who are you!?" One of the Engineers yelled. "You're nothing but a bunch of Hish!"

The white male growled. His chest rumbling like a wave crashing into the rocks with the force of Mother Nature itself. "My name is Kaail . . . the Leader of our species. And we are Hish no longer."

Kaail raises his chin, standing proud and ready for death if it comes. He closed his eyes under the mask and opened them once more with conviction. His voice clear and strong as he spoke the name that would be theirs . . . and forever remembered.

"We are . . . the Yautja."

Hi everyone!

A true fitting to a race who had suffered under tyranny and Kaail who had lost so much to bring a better future for his species. But it hurts to know that his pain will never go away . . . at least not that easily. But he will do whatever he can to secure the future in his time, making Bu'at his successor in some way. And I love to seeing the Amengi tremble when Kaail came for them. It ties the beginning to the end with such a difference. And you can now guess where Kaail got his new armor we all know and love. ;)

Speaking of which, Bu'at has more connections than we might think with the future . . . much more. But that will be for another story. I love to hear your guesses.

Are you ready for the end?

Find out when Chapter 71 (last chapter of this great story) comes Monday! This will be more like an epilogue but you'll love it. I guarantee it! :DDD

Thank you for the comments (Shaymin_99, Shalovem, DeadlyNekoChan, Samuss_LamiaZara, and IanAlphaAxel) and kudos from everyone! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

And thank you for your support. :)

Happy Hunting! :))))


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 72: Epilogue

Years have passed since that fateful day but he felt that it was a mere blink of an eye . . . but long and hard at the same time. He'd been through many battlefields, bloodier than the last. The hunt for the Amengi consumed much of his time but he made sure to dedicate creating a new society for themselves. Thanks to the help of Bu'at, his second-in-command, they established hierarchy, reshaped the Code of Honor, and ensured that his people flourished in the new homeworld they called Yautja Prime. By the time the last Amengi was executed, a small city had been built. It wasn't much but it was a start and several Yautja began to form new clans. It was a sight that he never thought he would see.

Even so, he felt that there was still so much to be done. Although he desired to keep going, he wasn't immortal. Everything around him went dark as he closed his eyes for the last time, surrounded by those whom he trusted. Still, he wasn't ready to leave but ready or not . . . time won all wars.

"Kaail . . ."

A voice . . . A familiar voice called to him. One that he hasn't heard in a long time but familiar. It's almost like . . .

"Kaail, wake up."

Slowly, his eyes opened and saw nothing. Everything was white around him. He looked down and he was naked. Everything was strange but he needed to know whose voice was calling. He turned in every direction but saw nothing.

"There you are."

Kaail looked behind and his heart almost fluttered out of his chest. Standing a few feet away, she stood in the same state. He remembered her beautiful hair and her soft skin. But what struck him the most was her hazel eyes, making her smile brighter.

"A'stea?"

How is this possible?

His body trembled. "Are you real? Or are you just a dream?"

Her smile grew. "I'm here."

Kaail didn't know what to do but his body answered for him. He took small, steady steps towards her. When he was a few feet away, A'stea opened her arms to give him a warm embrace. As much as he desired to jump into her arms, he was cautious. Slowly, his hand reached towards her until he cupped her cheek. Instead of expecting nothing, he felt the warmth and softness of her skin. A'stea closed her eyes, leaned into him, and inhaled. It sent shivers down his spine.

"You're . . . really here?"

She looked up to him and nodded. "I've been waiting for you."

In an instant, Kaail wrapped her in a bear hug, not minding their naked bodies touching each other. He didn't care how rough he was. He kisses her as his life depended on it, weaving his claws into the small strands of her hair. She embraced him just as equally, moaning as their tongues battled each other. Their hearts pounding as one. He broke the kiss first, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, A'stea."

His legs threatened to drop and if he didn't have A'stea in his arms, The emotions he held back for so long came undone. Anger . . . . sadness . . . confusion . . . Everything was hitting him at once but the worst one came the hardest.

Regret . . .

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I should have done more." His claws began to dig into her back. The last memories of seeing her die in his arms were still fresh like it happened yesterday. His body shook and his breath began to strain.

But he froze as A'stea grabbed his dreadlocks from each side and pulled him softly until she kissed his eyelid. It took him by surprise, more so when she pulled back with a smile. Is she not angry with me? She would be. She has every right to do so.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

He blinked his eyes, puzzled.

"You did everything you could to protect me. If you had your chance to do so, I know you would have taken it in a heartbeat. But what's done is done . . . and I'm proud of your accomplishments. You did well."

Kaail lowered his gaze. "You shouldn't say. I should have saved you either way. And I still had so much work to be done. I don't want all of your effort and death to be in vain."

He squinted his eyes closed and opened them to her again, showing the distress and despair in them. He waited for her reaction but saw she didn't twitch or changed her expression into hate as he thought. Instead, she smiled bigger. Her hands caressed his lower mandibles. Her eyes showed nothing but love . . . genuine love.

"You have done more than anyone person could have. The Hish or Yautja, as you are called now, are free. You did the most difficult and yet most important step. You planted the roots that have seeded and grown to something bigger than we've ever hoped. A better future."

Kaail shook his head. "How can you say something like that so easily? There's no certainty that we have."

"Then I'll show you."

A'stea pulls away but holds his hand. With a smile, she faces towards the front and into the white nothingness. What is she doing? With a wave of her hand, the nothingness began to materialize like some portal was opening. It grew bigger until they were surrounded by trees. He recognized them as the ones back on their home planet. Still confused though, he glanced at A'stea as she walked onward, pushing a few vines out of the way. "Follow me."

She disappeared behind them. Fearing that he wasn't going to see her again, Kaail rushed to catch up, bursting through the vines. But in his hurry, he almost ran into A'stea. He skidded to a stop, seeing that she was looking over a cliff.

"Come see."

She turned her head and nodded for him to come. Kaail walked to her side until his eyes caught such a sight that he never could have dreamed of. Looking over a cliff, he saw a great metal city below. It was much bigger than he'd remembered. Buildings reached towards the sky and the markets below were filled with sounds and life. Kaail looked closer and saw that it was not Amengi as he feared but Yautja. Many males and females walked with heads held high, wearing armor that made them look like true warriors. He sensed no fear or apprehension but rather joy. The pups ran around, free to do as they wished. It was a sight he didn't think he would ever see.

"How . . ?"

He turned to A'stea, still with a smile. "This is the fruit of our labor. This is the future that we've brought to future generations. One that has flourished for many seasons and more to come. I'm happy that we got to see such a sight."

For once, a smile began to form in the corner of his mouth. If this was real, he would have wanted this for his kind. The Yautja below seemed happy and the pups didn't fear anything. He watched a young family with a female carrying for an infant pup in her arms, cuddling it while the other ones clawed for their mother's attention. But this image stuck another pain to his chest, even more, when he glanced at A'stea. He wondered if that would have been their future if he . . .

"I wished you could have been alive. You could have lived a good life . . . with pups of your own . . . our pups maybe." He wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer. "I wish I could have given that to you."

Kaail met her gaze. She twitched her lips for a second and he thought she may have regretted something. He begs to pull away when she stops him, gripping or his hand to keep it on her hip.

"As much as I wanted that life, the suffering has to happen. Regardless, it did come true."

What did she say?

His eyes widened in surprise until she nodded her head forward, a gesture to look. He followed into the space before them on the cliff. What did she want me to see? There's nothing.

"Try and catch me!"

Kaail heard a high pitched voice before two pups, a male and a female, ran out of the bushes playing catch. They jumped on one another, growling and clicking their mandibles. Kaail didn't quite get what he was seeing until one of the pups caught him off guard. The small male tried to swipe at the female. To his surprise, the female ducks and slides between the male's legs. But out of nowhere, the female's body changes, becoming smaller. When she got to her feet, Kaail's eyes widened.

An ooman pup!?

He blinked his eyes. There was no doubt what he was seeing. It was a smaller form of A'stea if he had to compare the pup to something. The female giggled and swiped her leg to knock the male pup. He roared and fell into his back. As expected, the male pup began to cry.

"That's not fair, X'aiya! You cheated! You promised that we wouldn't use our ooman forms!"

The female pup stood over him, smirking. "That's until you tried to pull that stunt back at home. You're one to talk about cheating, Du'man-de."

The male pup didn't take it well. He began to thrash his head around and gave small roars. Kaail pulled his head back in disbelief. What are these two anyway?

"X'aiya. Du'man-de. That's enough."

An older Yautja male comes through the bushes. He was a fine male in Kaail's eyes, having black skin with silver armor that was way more advanced than he thought. The pups stopped their antics and lowered their head in submission. The older male glanced at both of them and grumbled. "You need to have respect for your opponents, especially for your siblings. That is not the honorable way that you were taught."

He growled at the female pup and she lowered her head even more. "I'm sorry, Father. Please forgive me."

Kaail thought there would be a punishment but the male sighed, patting her head softly with a smile. "Just don't do that again. That goes for you too, Du'man-de."

The male pup clicked his mandibles nervously. "Yes, Father."

"Then let's get going. We're going to the market."

"Market!" The two pups jumped in the air, filled with excitement. "Is Mother coming?!"

The older male nodded. "She's coming."

The bushes rattled again and everyone, including Kaail and A'stea, saw someone else coming. Kaail waited in anticipation to see who was coming. Again, he was caught in a surprise. A female ooman comes strolling out with another pup holding her hand. It was a small male but didn't look like any of his siblings and it was nervous, hiding behind the ooman's leg. But the female was impressive, to say the least. Her armor was more impressive than the males, designed like a king would. Her hair was braided in dreadlocks and they swayed as she came to the male. Kaail could see the look in their eyes was full of love and they sparkled when they made contact.

"You didn't have to wait for us."

The male purred. "I would have waited anyway. Besides, the pups were getting restless since they waited for you."

The female ooman lowered her head as the two pups ran to her. "Mother!"

They embraced her in a warm hug and she responded with a strange purr herself. Kaail titles his head. Sounds a lot like a Yautja.

"Are you coming, Mother?" The male pup asked.

"Of course I am. I had to make sure Kur'tar was alright. Are you?"

She looked down at the pup still holding her leg. The male pup nodded his head nervously. "Yes, Mother."

She rubbed her chin on his forehead. "Good." She straightened. "We should get going before it's late. We have much to get."

"Yah! Market!"

The female pup ran towards the nervous male pup and pulled his arm, releasing him from the female ooman. "Come on, Kur'tar! I'll race you!"

The male pup couldn't do anything but follow the other pups down the soft side of the cliff, leaving the female ooman and the male Yautja alone. "I swear . . . they'll be a handful when they get older."

The male leaned his head for a kiss. The female embraced him and Kaail realized that they were together . . . just like they were. He gave a small glance towards A'stea's smile and then looked back. He never thought he would see such a sight or another ooman for that matter.

The male pulled away with a purr. The female giggled like a pup. "We better get going before the pups cause trouble."

"Of course. But they'll be alright. And I wanted to make sure you and the pup are alright."

The male lowered his hand and placed it on the female's belly. Kaail noticed her small protruding belly and realized the ooman was pregnant. So he might be her mate? Kaail watched as the male pulled away and started to walk away. "We should get going."

"Alright. Let's go check on the pups."

The male nodded and started going down the cliffside. But just as the female took one step, she suddenly stopped. Kaail held his breath as the female looked in their direction. She had stunning blue eyes and brown hair that shines with the twin suns. He didn't know if she could see them but somehow, he figured that she could sense someone.

"Anya! Are you coming?"

The female shook her head and called towards the cliff. "I'm coming, Lar'ja!"

The ooman female took one last look at them before she set off down the cliff. Kaail watched as they ran towards the markets in the great city. It was the last thing he saw before everything disappeared around them. They were back in the white nothingness and a part of him was a bit disappointed he didn't get to see more.

"What was that?"

He turned to A'stea but she smiled once more. "That is the future . . . centuries after our time. I wanted to show you that your efforts weren't in vain."

Kaail sighed. "You mean them?"

She nodded. "They've been through so much. At least we got to see that they pulled through."

"What are you trying to say, A'stea?" He grumbled.

"You see . . . we may not have gotten that chance, but I'm happy that someone else realized that dream. It made everything we've done worth it."

A'stea moved to his front and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kaail couldn't do anything as she pressed her body on him. Her breasts in particular rubbed on his chest, pulling on his basic urges. He grabs her waist and raises her. She wrapped her legs in response and moaned. His mandibles stretched to comb across her cheeks.

"Was it all worth it?"

She trailed her fingers through his dreadlocks, tempting his urge to have her. "It is. But now, at least we are together again. And you kept your promise."

Kaail purred and stroked her hair. Her hazel eyes brightened with so much love and she smiled. She pressed her forehead on his, closing her eyes. "It's time to sleep, Kaail. Together . . ."

Something ran through his body, relaxing him like no other time. He looked at A'stea for a moment, noticing her beauty. She's right. At least we are together again. He closed his eyes and tightened his hold on her as he kneeled to the ground until they were laying on their sides. Their legs and arms intertwined together in a warm embrace.

"Sleep, Kaail. Sleep . . ."

Her soft voice sang like a lullaby and Kaail didn't fight it. With happiness growing in his chest, he closed his eyes with a sigh and pressed his face in her chest. Slowly, his eyes closed as he welcomed sleep, happy to have A'stea in his arms once more.

A'stea . . . I'm glad to have met you.

Everything around him disappeared as he drifted into an eternal sleep, knowing A'stea was by his side and the future of the Yautja was secure. He was happy.

Finally . . . we're together . . . forever.

[The end]

Hi everyone!

The end has come and I'm glad that Kaail and A'stea got back together.

And a glimpse into the future of another famous couple. It's a little spoiler alert for those who haven't read further along with other stories. But it goes to show how supportive A'stea was.

So now, they are together again and can rest in peace to watch the future of the Yautja/Hish grow into something more.

Thank you all for being supportive in this story and I've learned some things that I will implement into my future stories and writing. I hope you are all prepared when Balance is done. I got big plans for all of you ;)))))

Thank you for the comments (Shalovem, Shaymin_99, Samuss_LaminaZara, DeadlyNekoChan, and IanAlphaAxel) and kudos from everyone! They are very important for me and I hope I see more readers posting as well. All opinions are welcomed. I hope you keep on reading! ;)

Happy Hunting! :))))


End file.
